Gravity Falls: Una vida de misterios
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Dipper y Mabel visitaban el pueblo todos los años pero un dia no regresaron, 5 años después regresan por fin al pueblo pero todo ha cambiado… si lo se pésimo Sumary.
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls: Una vida de misterios**

Y bueno… aquí comenzando a escribir con esta serie JUSTO CUANDO TERMINA! X.X

No me quedaba remedio porque jamás pude seguir la serie de forma regular así que hice lo que todo el que no la haya visto debería hacer, un maratón de esta… y bueno con personajes así, una historia con un final tan abierto y con un fandom como el que tiene esta serie con tantos fanfics fan arts… bueno simplemente no me aguante a meter mi cuchara con una historia.

Antes que nada las parejas… no puedo decir algo seguro aun solo que no habrá incesto, me gusta mucho la relación de Dipper y Mabel, es una gran relación… pero de hermanos y realmente no veo nada más en ellos 2 que eso.

Hago la aclaración de que solo vi la serie una vez… y fue la semana pasada, así que errores en los nombres de los personajes o sucesos que vean por favor díganlos ya que me vi toda la serie pero aún no se puede decir que sea muy experto en eso.

Bueno pues a comenzar, este fic es solo para entretenimiento no para lucro pero si quieren darme 10 millones de dólares por leerlo a mi encantado, los personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch menos los que invente yo esos son míos y es todo, comenzamos

La llegada.

Una camioneta avanzaba rápidamente por el bosque, levantando varias hojas a su paso, sin detenerse, sin hacer caso a las señalizaciones, 2 personas asomaban la cabeza por la ventana mirando todo a su alrededor

-AUN NO LO VEO!

-YA LO VERAS! YA CASI LLEGAMOS!

-EN SERIO EN SERIO EN SERIO?

-No se…

-Entonces…

Las 2 cabezas entran a la camioneta y voltean a ver al conductor y al unísono

-Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos? Ya llegamos?

-QUE NO LO SE!

-VAMOS LLEVAMOS HORAS DE CAMINO!

-SI! Admite…

2 voces al unísono

-Te perdiste te perdiste te perdiste….

-No me per…

-NOS VAS A MATAR!

El conductor volteo hacia el camino solo para ver un árbol justo al lado de una curva muy pronunciada y frente a ellos

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -3 voces al unísono-

Rápidamente se pisó el freno, el auto derrapo y en el último segundo apenas a centímetros del árbol se detuvo en seco

-Ha… ha... nos… nos salvaste…

-Si… eso parece…

-CASI NOS MATAS!

-Si pero... esta… está todo bien… está todo bien… verdad?

En ese momento una patrulla paro justo detrás del auto

-Oh oh…

-Vas a ir a prisión… de nuevo…

-Silencio no pasó nada… solo fallaron los frenos es todo…

-Usted, licencia y registró por favor…

El conductor volteo por la ventana, tragando salvia nervioso, solamente alcanzaba a ver la camisa de un oficial que seguramente no era ni Blubs ni Durland

-Dis… disculpe…

-He dicho licencia y registro por favor

En ese momento el oficial se agacho para ver al conductor por la ventanilla y los ojos de ambos se encontraron… un segundo después la puerta de la camioneta se había abierto y el conductor había sido arrancado del asiento

-DIPPER! ERES TU DE VERDAD?

-Wendy!

Los 2 se miraron un segundo sonriendo, pero sorprendidos por lo que veían mientras se abrazaban con fuerza

Dipper ahora era un chico de 21 años aunque tenía una expresión que lo hacía parecer mayor, seguía teniendo el cabello alborotado, pero ahora era más alto que Wendy y muy delgado, su piel estaba un poco más morena que la última vez que Wendy lo había visto, traía un suéter de color verde y la gorra de montaña que hacía años Wendy le había regalado, a pesar de que parecía ser flaco, Wendy notaba los duros músculos bajo su ropa debido al abrazo.

Wendy seguía teniendo tantas pecas como antes, pero era mucho más alta, su cabello rojo seguía siendo tan largo como siempre y a pesar de su uniforme traía la gorra que Dipper le había regalado hacia años, pero ahora su cuerpo se veía mucho más desarrollado y se notaba perfectamente por lo entallado de su uniforme, rio un poco

-Cuantos años chico… pero que pa…

-WENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Wendy volteo rápidamente, se había olvidado de que había más pasajeros en el auto, pero una sonrisa aún más grande se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio que la puerta del pasajero se abría y Mabel Pines salía del auto tranquilamente, sin esperar Wendy corrió y rodeo el auto inmediatamente para abrazarla pero se detuvo por un segundo, solo uno, antes de abrazarla con fuerza

-Cuantos años Mab…

-Demaciados

Wendy le sonrió pero mirándola preocupada, Mabel tenía el cabello castaño y corto, apenas le llegaba a los hombros y su piel estaba muy blanca y pálida, tenía un suéter con el dibujo de un cerdito en el pecho pero a pesar de que estaba holgado se notaba lo delgada que estaba

-Que te paso?

-Bueno…

-Mama la señora esa da miedo… Quién es?

-Señora? Ma… mama?

Mabel sonrió y se apartó dejando ver a una niña pequeña, de alrededor de 5 años que la miraba fijamente, la niña era como ver a Mabel de nuevo de pequeña solo que aún mucho más pequeña y sin frenos, Wendy volteo a ver a Mabel, luego a la niña, luego a Mabel casi sin creerse pero el parecido era innegable

-Esto es increíble… es casi otra tú…

-Es otra yo quien diría que la perfección podría duplicarse pero si, ella es mi hija Mabel

-Mabel?

-Mabel no podía aguantar que tuviera otro nombre que no fuera el suyo

-Claro que no, somos Mabel uno y Mabel 2! No es perfecto?

-Siiii y mama es la dos! Auch…

Mabel volteo a ver a Mabel acariciándose la cabeza

-Ups… fue sin querer…

Wendy asintió un poco pero sin dejar de ver a Mabel preocupada, después volteo a ver a Dipper

-Y bueno… que paso?

-Tío Dipper se perdió

-En serio? bueno… la última vez que vinieron aun no tenías edad para conducir verdad?

Wendy camino a la patrulla y tomo la radio encendiéndola

-Durland, aquí Corduroy cambio

-Corduroy que sucede con el accidente?

-Ha no pasó nada… oye dejo la patrulla al lado de la curva del kilómetro 3 me voy con unos amigos ven a recogerla cambio

-QUE? Oye aun…

-Y por cierto dile a Blubs que me tomo el resto del día y tal vez mañana libre

-QUE? ME ESTAS BROMEANDO LLEVAS LA ÚNICA PATRULLA COMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A…

-Caminando, igual te quejabas de que a Blubs ya le parecías gordo con la caminada bajaras de peso

-Pero… pe…

Wendy apago la radio, como si nada pasara, cerro la patrulla y se acercó a Dipper sonriéndole, Dipper al verla… se quedó totalmente quieto, nervioso, hacía muchos años que se había enamorado de Wendy ahora que la volvía a ver, le parecía igual de atractiva e interesante que la primera vez, Wendy… le tendió la mano

-Ve al asiento de atrás genio yo conduciré el resto del viaje

-Ha... Si si si ten

Dipper rápidamente esculco sus bolsillos, Wendy bufo y lo hizo a un lado, las llaves aún estaban puestas en el volante, rápidamente Dipper se sentó en el asiento trasero al lado de Mabel 2 mientras Mabel reía un poco tapándose la boca con la mano, Wendy al sentarse volteo a ver a Mabel que le sonreía y Wendy rio un poco

-Si dejamos a Dipper conducir van a acabar matándose

-Tienes razón

-Tío Dip no sabe conducir

-No alcanzamos a chocar

-Mejor para ti porque me los hubiera tenido que llevar arrestados.

Wendy ajusto el retrovisor para ver a Dipper y a la niña y arranco dejando abandonada la patrulla, siguiendo el camino, rápidamente Mabel se asomó por la ventana

-HAY ESTA EL DEPOSITO DE AGUA DIPPER!

-EN VERDAD?

-Es solo un depósito de agua mama que tiene de especial?

Dipper y Mabel ignoraron completamente a la niña y miraron por la ventana, Wendy volteo a verlos con una sonrisa, parecía que estaba viendo de nuevo a aquellos 2 niños que un verano llegaron a poner su vida y la del pueblo entero patas arriba, no parecían haber cambiado en nada

-Bueno tiene de especial algo pequeña Mab… tienes el cinturón puesto

-Si… Por qué?

-POR ESTO!

De repente Wendy dio un brusco giro en el volante y la camioneta se salió totalmente de la carretera, dando un salto y empezando a bajar rápidamente, sin control, entre hierbas, árboles y rocas saltando sin parar

-QUE RAYOS HACES? –Dipper-

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –Mabel-

-ESTO ES GENIAL! –Mabel-

-SOLO TOMO UN PEQUEÑO ATAJO! Y Dipper…

Wendy volteo a verlo con una mirada de tranquilidad y serenidad

-Si…?

-No debiste quitarte el cinturón…

Wendy piso al máximo el acelerador, la camioneta acelero de golpe y de repente, falto el camino

-VAMOS A MORIR SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN Y BELLA PARA MORIR! –Grito la pequeña Mabel cuando la camioneta llego al suelo solamente con un pequeño saltito, Wendy sonrió traviesa

-Demasiado joven y bella para morir?

-Claro que si después de todo es igual que su madre, verdad Dipper?

Dipper rio, emocionado por el viaje, pero la niña estaba blanca, pálida, con el cabello alborotado miro a Wendy que tenía una sonrisa tranquila y hasta bostezo un poco como si eso hubiera sido nada para ella

-OTRA VEZ! –Mini Mabel-

-Sí, igualita a su mama… pero lo siento cariño ya llegamos –Wendy-

-Llegamos? A don…

-WENDY OTRA VEZ? QUE TE HEMOS DICHO DE USAR ESE… CHICOS!

-TÍOS!

Un rayito salió de la camioneta y embistió a uno de los 2 hombres que, una vez que la camioneta cayo, salieron de una vieja cabaña a ver que sucedía, el tío Stan atrapo a Mabel grande aguantando su embestida y abrazándola con fuerza sorprendido de que Mabel pudiera diferenciarlos, ya que jamás embestía a Ford, pero ahora ambos eran idénticos, excepto por la ropa

-Calabaza eres tu?

-Quien más te saluda así tío? Hola tío Ford!

Abrazo también con fuerza a Stanford y este sonriendo la abrazo con fuerza, para apartarse un poco y mirarla como si quisiera ver que se encontrara entera o no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí, Mabel 2 bajo corriendo también a abrazar a los 2 hombres

-Abu Stan Abu Ford!

-NO NOS LLAMES ABU ENANA!

Stan le acaricio la cabeza a la niña que se abrazó a su pierna con fuerza, Dipper bajo de la camioneta a saludar también a sus tíos con Wendy detrás

-Ya era hora de que llegaran estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos

-Nos perdimos porque Dipper dijo que conocía un atajo que no está en el mapa…

-Oye, si llegamos aquí por un atajo que no estaba en el mapa

-Si pero fue porque Wendy nos encontró! –Mabel-

-Si si… gracias por traer a este trio Wendy

-No hay de qué pero debieron decirme que venían vaya que me tomaron de sorpresa

-Esa era la idea –Mabel-

-Bueno entonces entramos

-Sip… VAMOS AL LUGAR MÁS GENIAL DE LA TIERRA! –Mabel-

-En serio mama?

-Sip… mira ven

Mabel se inclinó y tomo la mano de la niña, Dipper rio un poco, Mabel seguía siendo tan alocada y exagerada como siempre, pero también al parecer había heredado el gusto por impresionar y la teatralidad de su tío Stan, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Mabel comportarse de forma tranquila y seria con la pequeña niña mientras la guiaba a la cabaña del misterio, solo Wendy noto que Dipper aguantaba las ganas de reír

-Mira esta es la cabaña del misterio… es un lugar especial… y solo se puede entrar de una manera

-En serio? cual mama?

-Haciendo un buen espectáculo GARFIO VOLADOR!

La cogió de una mano y sacando el garfio volador de debajo de su suéter lo disparo a la ventana se escuchó el sonido de vidrios rotos para después ambas salieron despedidas del suelo hacia la ventana con todos mirando lo que pasaba con los ojos como platos todos menos Dipper que se echó a reír con fuerza, finalmente se escuchó desde atrás de la ventana rota

-VENGAN ADENTRO QUE ESPERAN?

Ahora si todos se echaron a reír con fuerza mientras Soos y Melody salían rápidamente al oír el escándalo, Dipper se sorprendió al verlos, Soos era ahora un hombre enorme, ya que era mucho más alto pero seguía teniendo la misma complexión que antes y debido a su tamaño se veía muy intimidante, Melody en cambio no parecía haber cambiado mucho, solo madurado pero ahora apenas le llegaba al hombro a Soos

-Que ha pasado? –Melody-

-Solo es mi hermana –Dipper-

-DIPPER YA LLEGASTE!

Soos corrió hacia Dipper abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

-Me da mucho gusto verte hermano!

-Ha… a mí también Soos pero… no puedo… respirar…

-Y MABEL?

-Acaba de entrar junto con un duende –Wendy-

-NO ME DIGAN DUENDE!

Wendy sonrió mirando hacia el techo y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver como un pequeño banco que estaba en ese ático salía por la ventana justo hacia ella

-PERO QUE?

-A UN LADO!

Dipper corrió hacia Wendy y la tiro a un lado en el momento en que el banquito se estrellaba contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos

-MABEL QUE RAYOS HACES?

-EL ME DIJO DUENDE

Mabel se asomó por la ventana nerviosa

-Wendy lo siento están todos bien?

-Si aquí estamos bien…

-Bueno este… nos vemos adentro

Wendy volvió a entrar y Stan rio un poco, nervioso, pero divertido

-Bueno entremos…

Todos los siguieron menos Wendy y Dipper, esta estaba totalmente colorada… con Dipper encima

-Hey… hey chico creo que hay que movernos…

-Si… este… disculpa…

Dipper se sonrojo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla incorporarse, pero Wendy permaneció en el suelo y solo se sentó, Dipper volteo a verla también sentada en el suelo

-Has crecido chico…

-Tu… te encogiste?

-No, tú te estiraste demasiado… la primera vez no me llegabas ni al hombro… y conste yo crecí en este tiempo y no solo en la delantera

Dipper se puso rojo al escuchar eso y Wendy rio con ganas, seguía siendo un niño y eso le divertía, Dipper trago saliva y se levantó pero en ese momento Wendy lo tomo de la mano

-Solo quiero aclararte una cosa… me vas a decir por qué Mabel esta así… y que pasa con esa niña entendido?

Se veía seria y Dipper asintió

-Lo hare… pero será en un rato más de acuerdo

-Claro

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la cabaña dentro se escuchaban risas así que fueron a la casa detrás de la tienda, donde Mabel hablaba animada con su tío Stanley mientras Mabel 2 hablaba muy animada con Soos y miraba hacia todos lados, queriendo ver las curiosidades de aquel lugar, Dipper se acercó a sus 2 tíos cuando Melody entro en la habitación

-Melody disculpa por el destrozo que hizo la niña

-He? No se preocupen, no olvido que esta casa les pertenece, todo lo que haya roto es de tus tíos

-Melody ya antes les he dicho este lugar es tuyo y de Soos de nadie más –Ford-

-Bueno yo…

Melody trago saliva, siempre se había sentido un poco mal de vivir en esa casa, ya que no creía que era correcto si era casa prestada pero Ford incluso les había firmado las escrituras, aunque para Soos y su abuela era algo normal y si veían la casa como suya, para Melody que no sabía que tan fuerte era la relación entre Stan y Soos.

-No va a volver a pasar no te preocupes mientras nadie le vuelva a decir duende

-QUE NO ME DIGAS DUENDE!

Automáticamente la niña volteo, con una expresión muy molesta pero Wendy se acercó a ella y empezó a jalarle las mejillas

-Vaya que corajuda eso no lo sacaste a tu madre jajajajaja

-HEY DEJA MIS MEJILLAS DEJA MIS MEJILLAS

Wendy la soltó… y apenas se vio libre de las manos de Wendy, tuvo sus mejillas entre las manos de su madre que empezó a jalarlas y pellizcarlas igual

-ERES TAN LINDA CUANDO ESTAS ENOJADA AMOR Y TAN TIERNA!

-NO HAGAS ESOOOOO!

Todos rieron al ver como Mabel pellizcaba a la niña, hasta que finalmente esta logro zafarse y corrió poniéndose atrás de su tío Ford, aparentemente juzgando que el seria el menos dado a esos gestos tan molestos que los adultos tienen con los niños, Ford le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza aunque se notaba que no sabía mucho que hacer con la pequeña niña pero esta sonrió sin apartarse de su lado

-Bueno creo que sería bueno que viera la camioneta y bajara el equipaje –Dipper-

-Te ayudo, espero no haberla descompuesto…

-Si no

-Te pagare la reparación con el dinero de la multa que te pondré por haberte salido así de la carretera no te preocupes

Dipper cerró la boca y salió tras Wendy rápidamente, haciendo que Mabel riera y se incorporara pero de repente empezó a toser fuertemente haciendo que Soos y sus tíos corrieran hacia ella mientras su hija la miraba aterrada pero ella negó con la cabeza recuperando el aliento

-Tranquilo tranquilos no fue nada… estoy bien… no pasa nada…

-Segura? –Mabel-

-Segura… anda… vamos a ayudar a tu tío a sacar las cosas de la camioneta… prometo no cargar nada de acuerdo?

-Bueno

-Yo también voy –Soos-

-Yo también, intentemos terminar antes de que la abuela despierte

Todos salieron dejaron a Stan y Ford solos, Stan se notaba preocupado pero su hermano le dio una palmada en la espalda

-No te preocupes ella dijo que estaba bien

-Que no me preocupe? Oíste esa tos…

-Ella sigue débil, mucho, pero te aseguro Stanley ella está recuperándose, yo mismo he visto los archivos médicos y te lo aseguro, ya está curada solo necesita recuperar sus fuerzas

-Bueno para eso vinieron aquí… solo no puedo creer aun lo cerca que estuve de perderla

Stan suspiro un poco y salió de la cabaña tan pronto vio que bajaban varias cosas de la camioneta sonrió y fue a ayudar, con Stanford detrás que hizo lo mismo, Wendy miraba asombrada todo lo que traían…

Ya se estaba poniendo oscuro, todos cansados por el trabajo de aquel día comían y charlaban, para Dipper el lugar parecía haber regresado en el tiempo, Mabel reía sin parar mientras hablaba con Soos y Wendy de algunos… negocios que Soos había hecho que le habían traído una buena cantidad de dinero a la cabaña, Stan trataba de mirar sobre el hombro lo que su hermano hacia mientras Ford escribía muy concentrado en un libro, pero notando que su hermano quería enterarse de que pasaba aunque cada vez que se ofrecía a explicárselo él se limitaba a decir que eran cosas de Nerds y solamente quería ver que no fuera algo peligroso para los niños, como seguía diciéndoles a Mabel y Dipper, finalmente la abuela conversaba tranquilamente y con voz pausada con Melody sobre sus novelas, Melody al parecer parecía tener la misma afición a estas que la abuela aunque ignoraba que la novela favorita de su abuela era precisamente la vida de Soos y de ella ahora que había entrado en su vida, de repente Mabel bostezo un poco

-Bueno niña hora de que nos vayamos a dormir

-Tan tempraaaaaaaano…?

Ahora fue la mini Mabel la que bostezo lo que hizo que Mabel solo asintiera con la cabeza con una sonrisa

-Necesitamos estar descansadas mañana hay mucho que hacer

-Aun harán más? Creí que ya estaban instalados

-No… bueno algo así…

Mabel se levantó y abraso con fuerza a Wendy

-Ya hablaremos mañana de acuerdo? Me dio gusto verte

Wendy le sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, después vio que Mabel se despedía de todos, al parecer ella también se iría a dormir en ese momento, no solo la niña, la cual también se despidió de todos y subió con su madre por las escaleras, Wendy noto que apenas eran las 9 de la noche, pero afuera ya estaba totalmente a oscuras.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que continúe con mi equipaje… -Ford-

-Yo… yo ayudare a lavar los platos

Dijo rápidamente Stanley haciendo que Ford frunciera un poco el ceño, Soos se levantó para ir a cerrar la tienda

-Bueno yo me iré a casa

-Te acompañare

Dipper inmediatamente se levantó, era justo lo que Wendy quería, asintió sonriendo y se despidió de todos para después salir con el chico detrás, la noche era fresca y eso agradeció Wendy, que ahora traía una camisa de tirantes blanca ya que con todo el trabajo vaciando la camioneta en realidad había tenido calor, Dipper traía una camisa de manga corta y aún tenían ambos la gorra del otro, Wendy sonrió al verlo caminaron a la camioneta… y pasaron de largo

-Siento lo de la camioneta Dip, mañana te la arreglare lo prometo

-No te preocupes, quien sabe cuándo habríamos llegado sin ti

-Nunca… no serían los primeros cadáveres que encuentro en el bosque al lado de un auto chocado y devorados por los osos… o los zombis…

Dipper se detuvo de golpe volteo a verla con miedo y Wendy rio

-Estoy bromeando tonto… vamos

Suspira un poco y los 2 se adentraron en la oscuridad en camino al pueblo, sin sentir el menor miedo ya que conocían bien el camino y la luna llena y las estrellas iluminaban bien la noche, Wendy sonrió un poco y después su semblante se puso serio, volteando a ver a Dipper, este comprendió la mirada, era hora de las respuestas

-Bueno, que quieres saber?

-Primero que nada esa niña, quien es, Dipper?

-Es mi sobrina, es la hija de Mabel

-En verdad? Pero… tiene unos qué? 6 años? Mabel debió haberla tenido hace… cuando ustedes dejaron de venir…

-Si, la niña tiene 5 años, Mabel quedo embarazada a los 15 años, la tuvo a los 16, es una historia dura…

-Que… que sucedió?...

-Mabel siempre ha sido intensa, lo sabes, pero jamás fue tonta… ella a los 14 años comenzó a salir con un chico que un día conoció en la escuela

-Y permitiste que le hicieran daño?

-No… si él hubiera sido una persona mala yo mismo lo hubiera alejado y Mabel tan poco era una tonta, pero ese chico era el mayor sueño de Mabel y justo lo que cualquiera quisiera para su hermana, una buena persona, inteligente, divertido y además respetuoso con ella, yo jamás vi nada malo en él ni nadie que lo conoció

-Entonces que sucedió?

-Que simplemente estaba fingiendo o solamente era un cobarde que aparentaba muy bien no serlo, pero Mabel lo amaba y ella misma me dijo que… por que esperar si había encontrado el amor?

Los puños de Dipper se apretaron con mucha fuerza, Wendy notaba el odio y el rencor en sus palabras

-Eso… me lo dijo entre lágrimas al decirme lo que pasaba, que esperaba un niño y que el la había abandonado, no solamente la dejo, incluso se mudó de la ciudad, sus padres gammas quisieron decirnos nada… solamente huyo y la abandono…

Pasaron a un lado de un árbol al oír lo último Wendy solamente dio un puñetazo con fuerza al árbol al pasar junto a él, haciendo que cayeran algunas hojas y un par de nueces de este, pero aun no dijo nada.

-Jamás supiste nada de el?

-Tío Ford quería encontrarlo, darle su merecido, también yo, todos, pero mi tío Stan al final fue quien nos detuvo… dijo que si había hecho sufrir así a Mabel y había demostrado como era su verdadera cara, el obligarlo a estar con Mabel o hacerse responsable solamente le hubiera traído mas dolor a ella y a su hija, sus padres al hablar con nosotros insinuaron cosas que… nos adelantaron que hacer algo como una demanda de paternidad solamente haría sufrir a Mabel y hacerla sentir más humillada de lo que ya estaba, finalmente decidimos no hacerlo, no quería a esa bebe no tenía por qué tenerla a la fuerza, el dinero igual no importaba, pero poco después se nos quitó de la mente todo al respecto de el cuándo Mabel enfermo

-Enfermo? Que… que le dio…

-Estuve a punto de perderla

Wendy se puso totalmente pálida al escuchar eso

-Mabel empezó a sentirse mal cuando estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo, al séptimo ya sabíamos que tenía y podía tratarse y salir de problemas pero ella se negó a tener cualquier tratamiento, porque habría matado al bebe de tenerlo, era demasiado agresivo… Durante el tiempo que siguió el embarazo solamente vimos como la enfermedad seguía, afectando cada vez más el cuerpo de Mabel, pero ella se negó a todo, no quería ni un solo tratamiento ni medicina hasta que la niña naciera y como aun no afectaba a la niña, Mabel nació sin ningún problema, sana y… bueno ya la conociste…

-Por qué jamás me dijiste? Aquí nadie sabe que sucedió con ustedes, pude ir al menos a estar a su lado

-Mabel no quería que supieras, no quería preocupar a nadie, si no fuera porque mi tío Ford al parecer siempre nos vigiló muy de cerca no se hubieran enterado, sabes cómo es ella, no quería preocuparlos además después de todo lo que le paso estaba deprimida y triste, tan débil, creo que si no hubiera sido por la fuerza que le dio la niña ella hubiera muerto… pero por más que la trataban, dando incluso tratamientos que eran muy duros con su cuerpo e incluso algunos inventados por tío Ford o vistos en otras dimensiones su enfermedad no se detenía, nadie sabía que pasaba por que la enfermedad infectaba el cuerpo de Mabel pero no seguía, solamente la torturaba pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar con su vida se detenía y afectaba otra parte de su cuerpo…

-Dipper eso no es posible

-Lo sé pero es lo que decían los médicos entonces, hace poco más de un año, finalmente la enfermedad se detuvo y empezó a funcionar el tratamiento… no saben que era pero… poco a poco Mabel estaba curándose y hace poco se declaró fuera de peligro pero le recetaron aire fresco y mucho ejercicio al aire libre y por eso vinimos aquí…

-Dipper…

Wendy apretaba los puños con fuerza, no sabía que le enojaba más, que todo eso le hubiera pasado a una de las mejores personas que conocía o que ella no se hubiera enterado de nada

-Entonces…

Tomo un poco de aliento, pero Dipper se daba cuenta de lo alterada que estaba, había visto a Wendy pelear con un monstruo sin forma y echarse encima de un murciélago gigante lanza rayos, dominarlo y hacer que atacara a su amo sin alterarse lo más mínimo

-Entonces… por eso vinimos aquí… de vuelta, solo Soos y mis tíos que vinieron antes para arreglar unas cosas lo sabían ahora sí que era para dar una sorpresa a todos…

-Supongo –Wendy le sonrió- Bueno pues… al menos ella se ha recuperado y tú la cuidaste…

Dipper asintió pero de repente una gran preocupación y dolor se notó en su mirada, pero esa expresión desapareció tan rápido que parecía que solo fue una ilusión

-Siento haber guardado el secreto…

-Descuida, ella está bien, está viva y la pude volver a ver y con eso basta…

-Si… que ha sido de ti? Jamás te imagine de policía

-Jajaja verdad? Ahora soy yo quien impone el orden en Gravity Falls… así que ahora es un agujero del demonio

-HE?

-Bromeo bromeo jajajajajajaja

-No sé por qué… creo que me lo creería

-Vamos no hay quejas de mi… y eso que tengo muchas responsabilidades, ese par que tengo de superiores no podía con migo menos podrían con lo que hay ahora en este lugar

-Cómo? Que hay ahora?

-Bueno, ahora todo mundo sabe lo que ocurre en Gravity Falls, por lo que tengo muchos problemas, el mundo sobrenatural y el natural no pueden mezclarse sin que haya algunas fricciones… tengo que vigilar a los zombis que no se salgan del cementerio y no muerdan a nadie, que los vampiros no muerdan a ninguna adolescente, quiera o no ella que lo hagan, que las brujas castren a sus gatos negros y no vuelen cerca de los cables eléctricos si vienen en la ciudad, que los pie grande no se dejen ver por los turistas porque afuera pocos saben lo que pasa, el año pasado tuve que pelearme con el monstruo del lago por que algún idiota molesto a un ojo murciélago sobre el lago, este convirtió el barco en piedra y se hundió… fue un gran…

Wendy volteo a ver a Dipper y vio que este tenía estrellitas en los ojos

-ESO ES GENIAL!

Se golpeó la cara

-Pues si… pero esas son mis responsabilidades, mi trabajo es arreglar los problemas sobrenaturales y no solamente los del pueblo, que tan poco son pocos…

-Como logras hacer todo eso?

Wendy se encogió de hombros

-Tus tíos se fueron apenas hace 2 años, recuerdas? Y ustedes tenían años sin venir así que supongo que nunca te conto pero… la oferta que el té hizo de ser su aprendiz, la repitió con migo y con otras personas y me ha ayudado mucho, no tengo la menor idea de la tecnología, pero me enseño a pelear, un poquito de magia y todo lo que sabía sobre los seres de Gravity Falls, aunque no termine por que ellos se fueron de repente, hubieras visto el escándalo que hizo Pacifica cuando se fue –Lanzo una carcajada-

-Pacifica también aprendió de mi tío?

-Rayos quería que fuera sorpresa… si… Pacifica fue una de las que aprendió de tu tío, ya hablaras con ella

-No puedo creer eso…

-Bueno pues créelo, tiene muy buena cabeza a pesar de todo, debo advertir a Ford de ella, dijo que le cortaría las bolas por irse

Dipper rio un poco y Wendy le sonrió tomándolo de la mano

-Ven rápido

Wendy susurro algo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color verde, Dipper por un momento sintió miedo de ella pero después recordó que ella era Wendy, no había duda, aunque de verla con ese aspecto unos años antes hubiera creído que era algún ser peligroso, Wendy lo jalo sin soltarlo de la mano y Dipper comprendió que lo hacía era para ver en la oscuridad ya que al entrar al bosque, ella no tropezaba, no golpeaba nada, como si fuera pleno día mientras Dipper apenas podía seguirla, el sabía perfectamente como caminar en el bosque aun sin hacer ruido pero no de noche, no tan bien como ella al menos, finalmente Wendy se acercó a un matorral, le hizo una seña para que se quedara quieto y la luz de sus ojos se apagó, Wendy le sonrió y se aparto

-Dipper Pines… bienvenido a Gravity Falls…

Wendy se apartó y quito el arbusto y Dipper se quedó sorprendido al ver al pueblo, desde arriba totalmente iluminado, este… estaba igual pero se sentía diferente y Dipper no sabía por qué hasta que vio siluetas caminando y reuniéndose en la plaza, Zombis, vio unas figuras volando entre la gente, sobre los edificios, 2 unicornios hablaban y comían tranquilamente el césped del parque… era todo muy diferente.

-La última vez que vine apenas empezaban a entrar al pueblo

-Bueno viniste hace 6 años, ahora son un solo pueblo… aunque aún no hay casi seres sobrenaturales viviendo en el pueblo vienen seguido

-Si…

Dipper se acercó y se sentó en un tronco mirando sorprendido el pueblo, Wendy se sentó a su lado, le encantaba esa vista y a veces le gustaba ir a ver el lugar

-Si este es un buen lugar para que la niña crezca

Ese último comentario descoloco completamente a Wendy

-He? Que crezca?...

-Sí, venimos a quedarnos aquí

-Qué? Espera vienen, no vienen solo un verano como siempre no…

-No, para nada, Wendy, Mabel necesita recuperarse y eso no pasara en un verano… nos quedamos aquí …

-Eso es… bueno odio la razón pero… es genial Dipper!

-Jajaja sí, es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo en realidad… por esa razón quería que me ayudaras a buscar algún lugar, que este apartado del pueblo para quedarnos, Soos no puede albergarnos siempre, Mabel es demasiado hiperactiva y destructiva y mi hermana… bueno necesita algunos cuidados especiales, no quiero incomodarlo y mis tíos quieren también mudarse con nosotros, me gustaría que fuera en el pueblo pero Mabel quiere vivir en el bosque como antes

-Comprendo… bueno pues tengo un lugar que les convendría

-En verdad? Dónde?

-La cabaña donde crecí, mi papa la construyo igual que construyo la cabaña del misterio sabes? Con sus propias manos y la fue agrandando y modernizando con el tiempo, pero ahora está abandonada, papa empezó una empresa más grande y hace un año pudo comprar una casa en el pueblo, mis hermanos se fueron con él y yo una vez fui mayor de edad me quede en el pueblo, papa ha querido venderla o rentarla desde hace tiempo.

-No se…

-Tranquilo Dip, necesita algunos arreglos, pero es más moderna que la cabaña del misterio, tiene todo lo necesario para cuidar a Mabel y a la niña… me di el día libre mañana así que podemos ir, la vemos y tú decides, antes de que hable con papa

-Claro me encantaría

-Es una cita chico

Wendy choco los puños con el pero Dipper no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo que ella dijo, Wendy se levantó volteando a verlo mientras palmeaba un poco su pantalón para sacudir el polvo que se le hubiera pegado

-Bueno vamos a ver el pueblo, me ibas a acompañar

-Claro

Los 2 caminaron directamente hacia donde estaban las luces, siguiendo un camino que Dipper reconoció de inmediato, por lo que aun de noche se puso al lado de Wendy, que tampoco parecía estar usando ese extraño hechizo después de todo, era el camino que los 2 recorrían a diario de la cabaña del misterio al pueblo, Wendy rio un poco dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-Vaya ahora si pasas por aquí de noche he?

-Vamos solo tuve miedo la primera vez, me vas a recordar eso

-Toda tu vida, Dip, toda tu vida

Dipper gruño un poco fingiendo molestia haciendo que Wendy ahogara un poco la risa, mientras se acercaban más y más al pueblo

-Cómo fue que sacaron al varonil Dan del bosque?

-Bueno, solo vio la oportunidad de comenzar a vender muebles y cosas así, de madera, a los seres que habitan el bosque, ellos siempre construyeron sus propias cosas sabes? Mi papa empezó a tallar y hacer muebles de carpintería como pasatiempo pero empezó a vender más, compro herramientas abrió un taller y… bueno, le va mejor en la ciudad ahora solo va al bosque cuando necesita madera

-Jajajaja debería ir a ver cuando tenga que amueblar la cabaña

-Claro te gustara

Llegaron al pueblo, en esos años había crecido un poco pero seguía teniendo el mismo aire de siempre, Dipper se limitó a seguir a Wendy hasta llegar a un pequeño vecindario con apariencia de ser nuevo, se sorprendió al ver una casa pequeña casi a la entrada del pueblo, con una cochera, el césped estaba bastante crecido y descuidado y Dipper noto algunas botellas de cerveza sobre este, Wendy se acercó y sin molestarse en abrir la puerta de la cerca la salto fácilmente, volteo a ver a Dipper

-Bueno… Dipper… quieres… quieres pasar…

-Ha…

Dipper trago saliva pero de repente sonrió al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Wendy, una que conocía muy bien que significaba

-A…

-A…

-MARATON DE PELICULAS DE TERROR TODA LA NOCHE!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras Dipper saltaba sobre la cerca, Wendy reía cuando de repente sonó el teléfono y ella rápidamente contesto

-Si ho… he… Dipo cálmate… que… QUE? DIPO NO PUEDO… no… Dipo dije que me toma… PUES DILE A DIPI! Dipo… mierda de acuerdo iré… PERO ME TOMARE TODA LA SEMANA LIBRE HAS ENTENDIDO? TODA LA SEMANA!

Wendy apago el celular y Dipper no pudo evitar retroceder un poco, asustado al verla tan furiosa, Wendy podría ser una mujer hermosa y de apariencia tranquila pero enojada era aun mas intimidante que su padre, pero toda la furia desapareció de su rostro mientras sacaba sus llaves y presionando un botón la puerta de su garaje comenzó a abrirse, Dipper vio una motocicleta de la policía estacionada al lado de un jeep

-Dipper… lo siento pero debo irme…

-Que sucedió?

-Durland fue a detener unas brujas que estaban haciendo escándalo por la plaza y bueno… ahora está desnudo suspendido a 4 metros en el aire bailando vals con un cactus…

-Ha…

Wendy rio un poco pero suspiro deprimida, el puro hecho de que un suceso así no la hiciera reír mostraba lo desanimada que se sentía

-Lo siento mucho pero tengo que ir a salvarlo… te diría que entraras y me esperaras pero seguramente me tomara toda la noche… pape… leo y eso… MALDICIÓN…

Wendy apretó el puño pero Dipper se encogió de hombros sonriéndole

-No te preocupes, además nos veremos mañana no es verdad? Tengo un montón de películas así en mi computadora mañana estaremos hasta que caigamos rendidos

-En serio? de acuerdo es una cita solo no me vayas a poner basuras como Birdemic…

-Prometido

Wendy suspiro un poco y se acercó al garre sacando la motocicleta, Dipper ni siquiera pensó en acompañarla ya que en ese momento, Wendy era una oficial de policía y no podía ponerlo en riesgo, Wendy encendió una sirena en la moto y después de mandar el comando para que el portón se cerrara, de ponerse el casco y una chamarra con el signo de la policía arranco dándole un saludo a Dipper al pasar a su lado y desapareció, Dipper suspiro un poco mientras pensaba en regresar a la casa pero aun no era tan tarde y decidió ir a caminar hacia el pueblo seguro que sus tíos, Soos y Melody no lo esperarían, aunque recordando evitar pasar por la plaza, no es que no quisiera ver al pesado del oficial Durland bailando desnudo con un cactus, si no que no quería causarle problemas a Wendy, estaba seguro de que la chica no lo había llevado por una muy buena razón, así que al llegar a un cruce de calles decidió torcer hacia el centro comercial de Gravity Falls, pero lo que en un principio fue solamente un desvió menor para distraerse, se convirtió en una gran sorpresa al verlo abierto y funcionando al máximo y más aún al ver el ambiente, platicando con unas chicas estaban unos vampiros, 2 zombis atendían un mc donals, un grupo de duendes llevaban a una ristra de perros atados conduciendo un carrito con varias mercancías y por todos lados, los seres mágicos del bosque se mesclaban con los pobladores, sin poder aguantarse entro al centro comercial, notando como la mayoría de las tiendas estaban abiertas con clientes y también empleados provenientes del bosque, de repente se detuvo sorprendido al ver un pequeño negocio de comida rápida con varios platillos extraños, atendido por un par de zombis y lleno totalmente de seres del bosque, quedándose unos minutos viéndolo cuando sintió que alguien tapaba sus ojos desde atrás.

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba suavemente, mientras sentía un par de grandes cosas presionarse contra su espalda y un perfume suave que le parecía un poco familiar, mientras un susurro divertido se escuchó en oído

-Dipper Pines… tan despierto como siempre, no saludas a tus amigos?

Pregunto una voz sexy y divertida, Dipper rápidamente volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con una chica de su edad, se alejó un poco extrañado, la chica que le sonreía divertida traía el cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta de caballo, una camisa de tirantes de color blanco y una sudadera azul además de una falda azul y unas botas que casi le llegaban hasta las rodillas, además de un par de pendientes de diamantes, la camisa ceñida al cuerpo mostraba buena parte de sus pechos y lo estilizado de su figura, mientras que su rostro, apenas sin maquillaje, solamente mostraba una enorme felicidad

-Ha… disculpa te conozco

-Por supuesto que me conoces Piiiines, ok siempre pareciste un idiota pero no te creía tanto, la tonta era tu hermana

Se cruzó de brazos, pero a pesar de la crueldad de sus palabras la sonrisa y alegría de su rostro no desaparecía, Dipper pensó un segundo y abrió los ojos, sorprendido

-Espe… PACIFICA?

-POR FIN! DIOS QUE PARA QUE ME RECONOCIERAS TENIA QUE ECHARTE UN FANTASMA ENCIMA? Como puedes olvidarte de mí tan maravillosa que s…

Pacifica se quedó callada cuando Dipper le dio un fuerte abraso y un poco roja sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo unos segundos para separarse después ambos se sonrieron, desde los sucesos que habían ocurrido en la mansión de Pacifica estos se habían hecho buenos amigos, amistad que se había fortalecido los veranos que regresaron al pueblo antes del embarazado de Mabel

-De acuerdo de acuerdo con eso me perdonas Paz…

-De acuerdo pero no vuelvas a hacerlo

Sonrió un poco separándose de el

-Que hacías por aquí?

-Vine solo a pasar el rato… tu?

-Yo, bueno iba a un asuntito en mi trabajo, quieres acompañarme? Será solo un par de minutos

-Claro… trabajas aquí en el centro comercial?

Pacifica asintió y lo guio a una tienda, Dipper por un momento se quedó sorprendido al entrar en una tienda de artículos de moda, pequeña pero elegante, al entrar se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a varias chicas, todas llevaban bolsas de compras, Pacifica se puso discretamente atrás de Dipper como si temiera que la reconocieran hasta que estas salieron de la tienda, Dipper volteo para entrar encontrándose con una chica de no más de 18 años, con un elegante conjunto, que se acercaba

-Lo lamento señor ya está cerrado

-Viene conmigo –Pacifica-

-Ha, señorita Northwest decidió venir

-Si... escuche que tuviste un pequeño problema y quise venir

-Bueno yo… ammm…

La chica volteo a ver a Dipper y Pacifica gruño un poco molesta

-Espérame 5 minutos si?

Dipper asintió y Pacifica siguió a la empleada, hasta entrar a una pequeña oficina, la empleada noto como Pacifica se quedaba viendo por la puerta y rio un poco

-Señorita?

-Ha… perdona…

Pacifica se puso un poco roja al darse cuenta de lo que la empleada había notado que se le quedaba viendo al chico, sorprendida de todo lo que había cambiado, voltee a ver a la mujer que sonreía traviesa y bufo un poco

-Que ocurrió ahora?

La empleada puso una cámara de video, en esta se veía una chica entrando tranquilamente a la tienda y veía unos cosméticos en una vitrina, de repente cuando la dependienta volteo, unos cosméticos se elevaron en el aire y entraron en su bolso antes de que la dependienta volviera a voltear, Pacifica se masajeo las sienes, molesta

-Cuanto fue?

-No fue tanto unos 30 dólares…

-30 dólares hoy, ayer fueron 40… la semana pasada perdimos más de 500 con esto…

-Lo… lo siento yo…

-No es tu culpa… llamaste a la policía?

-Me creerían que una chica entro hizo un conjuro mágico y se llevó las cosas que estaban en vitrinas?

-Si… si lo harían, la próxima vez pide hablar con Wendy, Dipi, Dipo o Schmebulock ellos podrán ayudar, pero no digas que hubo un robo solo que buscas a cualquiera de ellos

-Si… de acuerdo señora… y bueno… yo… con esto ya son esta semana… más que me descontara de mi paga y…

Pacifica asintió

-Vete ya, no te voy a culpar por que robaron con magia eres humana, la próxima vez has solo lo que te digo

-Si señora! Perdón señorita

La joven salió corriendo emocionada, Pacifica se dejó caer frente al escritorio, inclinándose en este

-Más dinero…

Pensó un momento en que quizás debería cobrarle a la chica lo que se robaron, era su responsabilidad pero después vio un cuadro justo frente a su escritorio, uno de los cuadros de su familia… con su verdadera historia

-No ser otro eslabón en la peor cadena del mundo… no ser la persona que fui antes… ojala fuera tan fácil… eso me recuerda

Se levantó y de repente saco su bolso tomando su celular empezó a escribir varios mensajes, para después salir y apagar las luces de la oficina, la tienda aun tenia las luces encendidas pero la dependienta ya había bajado la cortina de hierro de esta y solo mantenía la puerta de metal y las de cristal abiertas, saludo a Pacifica y se alejó…

Dipper, pensando en ocupar el tiempo se puso a vagar por la tienda, pero esta no era grande y no había nada que le interesara, vio como las empleadas arreglaban las cosas y mientras pasaba viendo la ropa se quedó quieto, sorprendido al ver una exhibición… totalmente helado, mientras se acercaba y tomaba las prendas mirándolas todas, examinando cada diseño… en ese exhibidor solo había suéteres y Dipper conocía esos diseños mejor que nadie, eran de Mabel, hasta el ultimo

-Que tal he?

-COMO… de donde sacaste esto? Estos diseños son de mi hermana!

-Claro que si y se venden muy bien…

-PERO COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO PACIFICA?

Dipper volteo a verlo y Pacifica por un momento lo vio boquiabierta… hasta que una gran indignación se reflejó en su rostro

-Hey yo no he hecho nada!

-Todo esto es de mi hermana!

-Claro que lo es! Todo esto y ella se ha llevado el 40% de cada prenda vendida desde que empecé a venderlos aquí! Así que dime, que estoy haciendo he?!

-He… 40 que?

Dipper se sorprendió pero Pacifica parecía bastante enojada

-DIGO QUE SI ESTAS INSINUANDO O PENSANDO QUE ESTOY ROBÁNDOLE A TU HERMANA…

-MI HERMANA HA ESTADO ENFERMA MESES! Cuando hizo…

Pacifica en ese momento saco un celular de su bolso y le puso una conversación a Dipper en la cara, en esta se veía claramente un largo mensaje… la forma de escribir, expresarse, el número, no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-Espe… espe…

Dipper le quito el celular mirándolo sorprendido, después volteo a ver a Pacifica que lo miraba enojada, con los brazos cruzados

-Y bien?

-Ha…

-Y BIEN?

Dipper suspiro un poco, pero la chica sonrió con suficiencia y le quito el celular

-De acuerdo… yo…

-Vamos a cerrar… ven… te invito a comer algo

Pacifica le sonrió levemente a Dipper y salieron ambos del centro comercial, pero nada pasaba, ella parecía haber olvidado todo lo que había pasado con los suéteres de su hermana pero de repente le dirigía una que otra mirada asesina, Dipper tampoco entendía que había sucedido ahí, su hermana había estado grave durante años y había empezado a recuperarse apenas 6 meses antes, cuando había hecho todo eso? Pacifica se acercó a una tienda… y unos minutos después ambos comían sentados en una mesita a las afueras del centro comercial

-Vaya… jamás creí que te gustarían este tipo de cosas?

-He? Que cosas?

Pacifica lo volteo a ver extrañada mientras le ponía salsa de tomate a un hotdog, solo ver hacer eso a la refinada y elitista Pacifica Northwest era toda una novedad, aun cuando ella había cambiado mucho después de que se hubieran hecho amigos y de que ella perdiera gran parte de su fortuna

-Nunca te imagine comiendo algo así

-Ha… Dipper soy una persona normal, que esperabas? Además no he comido hoy, demasiado trabajo…

-Jajajaja no te juzgo no te juzgo… en serio

Se apresuró a afirmar cuando ella se puso roja

-Mabel… me conto que estuvo enferma y por eso perdieron contacto… como esta?

-Está bien, ya… ya se está recuperando, vino conmigo al pueblo…

-Lo se hablamos mucho desde hace 6 meses, un día simplemente me llego un mensaje diciendo hola soy Mabel y empezamos a hablar

-Y a hacer negocio con ella

-Más bien a hacer negocio conmigo, ella fue quien propuso todo y la voy a terminar de matar cuando la vea por no haberte avisado, ya no soy esa persona Dipper, no soy mis padres

Pacifica cerro sus puños al decir lo último y un gran rencor y frustración se notaron en sus ojos, Dipper trago saliva mirándola y asintió

-Lo se perdona…

-Debo irme tengo que madrugar mañana

La chica Northwest hizo bola el envoltorio de la comida y lo tiro al basurero, sin voltear a verlo, pero de repente ese detuvo y le sonrió a Dipper

-No te preocupes, estoy pagando todo lo que hice y es justo además, si no defendieras a tu hermana con todo lo que tienes no serias Dipper Pines… llámame de acuerdo?

Le sonrió dulcemente y se alejó caminando, Dipper asintió pero aun preocupado por todo que solo la vio alejarse

-Que tanto a cambiado… vamos a tener que hablar seriamente tu y yo hermana…

Escucho de lejos los sonidos de una patrulla y una ambulancia, pero para ese momento no creía que fuera algo relacionado con Wendy que según ella, estaría toda la noche ocupada con el papeleo del arresto que había ido a hacer, por lo que se levantó y puso camino de regreso a casa.

Wendy se encontraba sentada en el suelo, llena de arañazos y golpes, a su alrededor un gnomo gigante arrastraba a 2 mujeres de color verde a una patrulla mientras 2 chicos jalaban un unicornio… 2 chicos de 12 años, exactamente igual a Dipper Pines, con la diferencia de que cada uno llevaba un numero en la gorra, Wendy los volteaba a ver cuándo una chica salió corriendo hacia ella con un botiquín medico

-WENDY ESTAS BIEN?

-Ha… hola… Candy… Candy 2…

Wendy sonrió un poco ida, intentando levantarse pero volvió a caer al suelo, mareada, Candy se acercó rápidamente, inclinándose a su lado, era un poco más baja que Wendy y delgada, con un cuerpo estilizado, ahora no usaba lentes de pasta si no que usaba lentes redondos sin marco, traía una camisa de botones blanca y una falda negra

-Solo una

-Solo una? Lo se estoy bromeando Candy

Wendy le hablaba a un espacio vacío a la izquierda de la chica

-Si si… cómo te sientes?

-Con una resaca sin haber tenido la fiesta…

-No estás tan mal entonces…

2 enfermeros se acercaron con una camilla

-Vamos debe verte un doctor de verdad

-QUE? Espera espera ni loca me voy al hospital

-Claro que te vas al hospital, ACABAS DE PARAR UNA COZ DE UNICORNIO CON LA CABEZA!

Candy señalo un objeto deforme en el suelo, era un casco de motocicleta con la marca de una pezuña en el

-Si pero tenemos que hacer… otra cosa… hoy…

-Nada de eso, tenemos que llevarte al hospital, sube a la ambulancia

-El la necesita más que yo

Wendy señalo al oficial Durland, desnudo, con su cuerpo lleno de grandes y gruesas espinas, una patrulla se detuvo y salió el oficial Blubs que corrió hacia el

-CARIÑITO QUE TE HICIERON!

-ESPERE! –Wendy-

-No –Candy-

-Lo… -4-

-Abrace… -3-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Los 2-

Wendy y Candy desviaron la mirada de esa escena

-Si… definitivamente necesitaran la ambulancia… -Candy-

-Que te dije?

-Igual debes ver a un doctor, te llevare en mi auto

Wendy se levantó pero estuvo a punto de caer y se sujetó del hombro de Candy, casi derribándola ya que aún seguía siendo más grande y pesada que ella, quedando su cara frente a la de la asiática

-No… no puedo… ella volvió…

Dipper se acercaba a la cabaña del misterio pensando en una cosa y solo una cosa… como disculparse con Pacifica, en todo el camino solo había pensado en como reacciono, como se enfureció con ella de la nada y el semblante adolorido de la chica, negó con la cabeza cuando de repente una piedrita le cayó en la cabeza

-Auch… pero que?

-Hey mocoso aquí arriba!

Dipper miro al techo y se sorprendió, sentada en el techo de la cabaña estaba Mabel, tejiendo un suéter y sonriéndole, Dipper corrió hacia ella

-Mabel como subiste ahí?

-Es una broma? Nos subimos aquí desde los 12 años… haya va!

Mabel le arrojo su garfio volador, Dipper lo atrapo y después lo uso para subirse a su lado, tan pronto subió Mabel le hizo una seña para que se callara

-La niña está dormida y sabes cómo se porta cuando se despierta antes de hora

-Si de acuerdo, que haces aquí? Podrías…

-El doctor dijo mucho aire fresco

-Pero…

-Aire fresco Dip…

-Ya que…

Suspiro un poco y de repente llevando la mano a la nuca de su hermana, de repente echo su cabello hacia adelante para que tapara su cara, como lo hacía antes, Mabel saco la lengua haciendo un ruido con esta y rio un poco

-Ahora porque estás enojado Dipper he?

-Por qué? Vamos tu omitiste decirme algo cuando veníamos aquí hermanita…

-Ha si? Que podrá ser?... Es cierto! Pacifica me hablo y dijo que explicara todo por mensaje, era a ti verdad?

-Si era a mí…

-Se enojó mucho?

Dipper se encogió de hombros y Mabel rio un poco

-No te preocupes seguro se lo esperaba, muchas veces me ha dicho que cuando te enteraras le apretarías el pescuezo

-Por qué hiciste algo como eso? Sin decirme…

-Era solo una sorpresa, no creí que fueras a ir al centro comercial, deberíamos haber entrado de sorpresa y que vieras todo lo que ha hecho tu hermanita desde una cama de hospital

-Eres una presumida lo sabias?

-Siiiiii pero eso no me quita lo linda

Mabel se cruzo de brazos y pestañeo con expresión inocente haciendo que Dipper sonriera

-Además… vamos a necesitar dinero, lo sabes, todo lo que teníamos se nos fue en medicina y hospitales, o casi…

-Ya te dije Mab, no debes preocuparte por el dinero o por sobrevivir, estoy yo para apoyarte y todos los demás

-Bueno pues ya lo hice hermanito… tú haces mucho por mí, deja que te ayude… además recuerda que tengo una hija que mantener y que cuidar no puedo solamente pensar en que estoy enferma como excusa para no hacer nada el resto de mi vida

Dipper sonrió y de repente de la nada Mabel lo abrazo con cariño, riendo un poco, Dipper no pudo evitar abrasarla también, su hermana no había cambiado en todos esos años por más que hubiera crecido y madurado

-Por cierto Mabel… encontré una casa

-EN SERIO? TAN PRONTO?

-Si… pero creo que la rechazare… es un poco vieja…

-Cual es Dipper?

-Es la de Wendy y su familia ellos se muda…

-ESA ES PERFECTA! ESTA EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE VERDAD?

-Si pero… es una cabaña de madera

-Y según recuerdo tiene todos los servicios, Wendy tenia internet, teléfono, luz eléctrica agua…

-Pero está abandonada y…

-El terreno era hermoso! Y cerca de un estanque recuerdas cuando íbamos a nadar?

-Si pero…

-Y también recuerdo el camino que iba directo al pueblo!

-Si… ha…

-Dipper ahí nos vamos a quedar

-Es…

Dipper vio la enorme sonrisa de su hermana

-De acuerdo… nos quedaremos ahí si tu quieres…

-Lo quiero además el doctor dijo mucho aire fresco recuerdas? Es perfecta! Cuando la veremos?

-Mañana

-MAÑANA! Sii quizás puedas cerrar el trato antes de que llegue Pato… todo es perfecto! Haaaaa… me canse de tanta emoción

Mabel se dejo caer, recostándose en el techo viendo las estrellas

-Jajaja tu cansándote Mabel

-Si ya se… deja toy débil…

Dipper la miro alarmada y Mabel rio un poco

-No ese tipo de debilidad… ya no, no recuerdas lo que escuchaste? Ya no más problemas... son solo muchas emociones sabes? Hace 6 meses creí que no estaría para cantarle feliz cumpleaños a mi niña ahora… estoy en Gravity Falls, de nuevo, contigo, con Wendy, con mis tíos con todos… siento que de nuevo puedo tener una vida y… esa vida hasta ahora me parece grandiosa…

Dipper se recostó a su lado viendo al cielo

-Tienes razón…

-Solo falta conseguirle un papa y hermanitos a Mabi y todo perfecto

-QUE?!

Pacifica caminaba pensativa a la ciudad, acercándose a una casa vieja y con el jardín un poco descuidado, la casa a pesar de ser vieja era grande y tenía una escalera que subía desde afuera al segundo piso, delatando que la habían dividido en 2, afuera una mujer mayor en una mecedora miraba tranquilamente el cielo pero volteo a ver a Pacifica tan pronto esta se acerco

-Vaya llegas un poco mas tarde que de costumbre Pacifica

-Si… lo siento Linda Susan no volverá a pasar

-He? Y por que te disculpas? Mientras me pagues el alquiler llega a la hora que quieras… si tuviera tu cuerpo y tu cara yo también llegaría tarde o no llegaría

Pacifica se puso totalmente colorada haciendo que Susan se riera, la anciana disfrutaba mucho de tomarle el pelo a esa chica, estaba sorprendida y contenta del cambio que había sufrido desde que sus padres quebraron y perdieron lo que tenían pero aun así no podía evitar aprovecharse un poco de eso

Pacifica hastiada y molesta entro en su casa, recargándose contra la puerta tan pronto la cerro suspirando un poco, pensativa, por un lado se sentía contenta de lo que le había ese día, quería realmente volver a ver a sus 2 amigos, pero se sentía lastimada de que Dipper creyera que sería capaz de robarle a Mabel… de repente abrió los ojos y gruño molesta

-Hey ya sé que están ahí, les he dicho que si entran enciendan la luz

Una luz se encendió en la casa, mostrándola por completo, era solamente una pequeña cocina, una salita y más adelante se veía un baño y una recamara, nada mas pero todo muy bien cuidado y limpio, en la salita estaban Wendy y Candy, Wendy sonrió

-Vamos para que nos das llave si no quieres que te vengamos a sorprender, adivina que…

-Dipper y Mabel volvieron a Gravity Falls…

-Ya sabias? –Candy-

-Rayos yo que quería darte la sorpresa… por esto no fui al hospital

Hizo ademan de moverse y dio un pequeño respingo quedándose como estaba, Pacifica asintió sentándose

-Sí, lo vi hoy en el centro comercial…

-Yo los acompañe al pueblo… mañana sería bueno que fueran a verlos pero…

-Qué pasa?

-Mabel está descartada… pero que piensas de Dipper? –Wendy-

-Que pienso de que? Sigues con tu estúpida idea?... ya te dije no quiero entrar en eso

-No te digo que entres solo te pido tu opinión, ahora que Stanford volvió probablemente Dipper se entere de todo y si es así querrá participar, tu qué piensas?

Pacifica pensó unos segundos… y asintió

-Me parece que es capas de hacerlo… y aun peor… ese bruto no se perderá la ocasión de participar se los garantizo, contentas?

Wendy y Candy sonrieron, vaya que esa noticia las ponía contentas…

Y bueno aquí está mi primer fic de Gravity o al menos el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, esto es una historia que tenía pensada incluso antes de que terminara de ver la serie, que pasara cuando todas las rarezas de Gravity fueran conocidas, al menos por el mismo pueblo ya que gracias a la sociedad del ojo cegado no sabían nada de eso, se que al final de la serie vimos lo que el pueblo había decidido, ocultar todo, pero dentro del pueblo como seria la vida?

La enfermedad de Mabel es confusa, no aclarare lo que le dio por que… ya verán por qué, igual lo de la niña, aunque su padre no tendrá mucho que ver en la historia, como dice Dipper si aparece lo matan…

Dippo y Dippi si son los clones de Dipper, simplemente son los primeros nombres que se me ocurrió ponerles, pero si tendrán su pequeña participación en la historia

En el próximo capítulo planeo poner a mas habitantes de Gravity Falls,


	2. Chapter 2

Pues aquí el siguiente capítulo

No suelo dejar fanfics, escribo porque me encanta hacerlo y tan poco dejo de publicar mientras vea que aun existen personas que los lea así que por que deje de publicar no hay problema, no pienso dejar de hacerlo.

Este fic es solo para entretenimiento no para lucro pero si quieren darme 10 millones de dólares por leerlo a mi encantado, los personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch menos los que invente yo esos son míos y es todo, comenzamos

Dipper se despertó al sentir el sol en su rostro, se levantó bostezando y acercándose a la ventana a ver el bosque, no podía evitar estar feliz de estar de nuevo en ese lugar, en el ático se empezaron a oír gritos y golpes lo cual significaba que su hermana y su sobrina ya estaban despiertas, se bañó y se vistió y bajo a desayunar, se puso una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones un poco viejos, ya que esperaba que ese día tendría un poco de trabajo que hacer, al bajar casi es aplastado por su sobrina que bajaba corriendo

-DESAYUNO DESAYUNO DESAYUNO DESAYUNO DESAYUNO!

Escucho un golpe y un grito adivinando que ya había llegado al comedor, escucho risas y se detuvo a esperar a Mabel que reía con ganas al ver a la niña, Mabel se había puesto una falda y una camisa de color rosa, rio un poco al ver a Dipper

-No te tiró?

-Ya me acostumbre a eso, pasa todos los días

-Jajajajajaja yo todavía no… pero al menos me queda un consuelo

-Cuál?

-Que si es malcriada te puedo echar la culpa hermanito

Dipper gruño un poco y Mabel le saco la lengua para bajar también a comer, en la mesa se encontraba Ford comiendo un plato de cereal mientras la pequeña Mabel comía cereal como si no hubiera mañana, Dipper y Mabel se sirvieron y también se sentaron a la mesa.

-Vaya creí que tendría que subir a despertarlo con cañones

-Tío Ford, ni que tuviéramos 12 años de nuevo.

-Jajaja n… esperen, a los 12 los despertaban con cañones?-Ford-

-Sí, tío Stan lo hizo una vez

Los 2 chicos asintieron y Ford se golpeó la frente

-Bueno debemos comer rápido para ir a ver la casa, Wendy dijo que nos viéramos a las 11 en el bosque, tú también vienes verdad tío? Y tío Stan, después de todo también vivirán ahí y quiero saber su opinión antes de comprarla –Dipper-

-Me gustaría Dipper pero tengo algo que hacer con Fid no puedo y Stanley salió hoy a primera hora, no se a que

-Qué? Bueno pero… quizás pueda hacer que Wendy nos vea otro día…

-Tranquilo chico si la casa les gusta, cómprenla

-Tío, también será tu casa y la de tío Stan, no solo seremos nosotros –Mabel-

-No te preocupes, seguro que lo que ustedes escojan estará perfecto además…

-Piensas hacer un sótano y una cámara gigante abajo como en esta cabaña verdad? –Mabel-

-Claro! Necesito un laboratorio para mis proyectos y también me gustaría un taller y…

Mabel suspiro y Dipper no pudo evitar reír al ver el semblante serio que tomo, pero en ese momento la pequeña Mabel termino su desayuno

-Haa… entonces iremos a ver una nueva casa tío Dip?

-Si, solamente déjanos desayunar a tu mama y a mí de acuerdo?

-Ok…

-Oye Mini Mab que te parece si me ayudas a ver qué cosas me llevare?

-Pero si aún ni desempacamos solo sacamos las cosas de la camioneta pero todo sigue en maletas

-Si pero no todas mis cosas estaban en mi equipaje, necesitamos bajar a… -Con voz dramática- Laboratorio…

-SI SI TE AYUDO SI TE AYUDO VAMOS!

La niña se levantó y empezó a saltar alrededor de Ford que solo le tendió la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la máquina expendedora para ir al laboratorio, Dipper y Mabel se miraron y rieron un poco, Ford era pésimo con los niños, pero en los días en que Mabel había estado mal y no quería que Dipper se alejara él había cuidado a la pequeña y se habían hecho buenos amigos, al menos ella ya había aprendido a no colmarle a Ford la poca paciencia que tenía, de repente el teléfono sonó y Dipper contesto

-Bueno… anciano McGucket como esta? Soy Dipper… si… mi tío está en el laboratorio quiere que lo comunique… bueno de acuerdo… si luego pasaremos a la mansión a saludarlos… adiós.

Dipper colgó el teléfono pero Mabel vio que se notaba algo confuso

-Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, mis tíos apenas volvieron hace una semana aquí…

-Si… no lo recuerdas tonto? Se adelantaron para asegurarse que podríamos llegar a la cabaña del misterio al menos unos días, comprar mis medicinas y bueno… lo que necesitáramos

-Pero el anciano McGucket dijo que tenía un negocio que tratar con mi tío que lo esperaba hoy… es extraño que no me haya dicho nada…

-Extraño? Porque yo hice lo mismo te acuerdas? Incluso tío Stan ya está en sus viejas… ocupaciones legales solo si no hay policías cerca... seguro tío Ford tuvo solo una idea de algún negocio mientras estaba en el hospital y empezó a hablarle a McGucket, estuvimos 6 meses donde no me tenían que cuidar todo el día, bien pudo haberlo echo

-Supongo…

-Además…

-Además?

-Dip… tú vas a ser el mantenido de la familia!

Dipper se puso colorado al escuchar eso, aunque sabía que o decía por broma, Mabel acababa de poner el dedo justo en la llaga… al menos en una muy grande

-Ya no te burles Mabel

-Solo juego lo sabes…

-Lo sé, igual el viejo McGucket sonaba ansioso que estará planeando con mi tío?

Mabel resoplo al ver la mirada de su hermano, esa mirada de: no voy a descansar hasta saber la verdad…

McGucket colgó el teléfono visiblemente desanimado volteando a ver a alguien en la habitación

-Bueno ya escuchaste… el vendrá pero hasta dentro de un rato

-Eso no es lo que quiero saber, va a continuar o no con el proyecto?

-No lo sé… no se lo he preguntado aun… solo dijo que seguiríamos con algo que teníamos pendiente pero dejamos más de 30 cosas pendientes cuando él se fue… deberás esperar a que vuelva o…

-No, en este momento mientras más lejos este de Stanford Pines mejor… por su bien

-Si si pero…

-Dale este mensaje, más le vale cumplir su promesa… si no me encargare de hacerle pagar haberme traicionado y haberme ocultado lo que le ocurrió…

-De acuerdo se lo daré

El hombre salió de la habitación y tan pronto lo hizo McGucket se sentó en una silla, tembloroso, definitivamente ya se sentía viejo para esas cosas pero aun así sonrió

-Ya es el cuarto que viene con el mismo mensaje… realmente les infundiste el deseo de hacer algo para proteger el pueblo…

Soos cerraba el capo de la camioneta de Dipper, levantándose con sus manos llenas de grasa, pero con el semblante satisfecho

-Bueno Dipper ya está, no fue mucho problema

Dipper entro en la camioneta y la encendió, el motor arranco como si fuera nuevo

-ERES INCREIBLE SOOS!

-Jajajaja no fue gran cosa, aunque estoy pensando poner algo para que Wendy deje arrojar autos al vacío desde ahí

-Lo hace seguido?

-Desde que se compró el todo terreno, lo hace siempre que viene a la cabaña aunque… también cuando trae cualquier otro vehículo hace lo mismo, no es el primer problema que tiene por eso

Dipper asintió cuando vio a una chica acercarse a la cabaña saludándolo, bajo de la camioneta correspondiéndole el saludo, era Pacifica

-Pacifica que haces aquí?

-Hola… que pasa acaso no puedo venir a saludarte?

-Bueno pues…

-Si no no hay problema vengo a saludar a tu hermana y a matarla donde esta?

-Vamos sigues molesta por lo de anoche

-Si… lo estoy ahora con permiso tengo que ir a ver a una idiota

Pacifica paso al lado de Dipper pero por alguna razón este solo se encogió de hombros ya que no había sentido ninguna hostilidad en las palabras de la mujer.

Mabel se encontraba en la cabaña junto con Melody, esta sacaba varias cosas de una caja y Mabel las acomodaba en sus estantes, cuando la puerta se abrió, una mujer muy hermosa entro en la cabaña, era muy alta y de complexión fuerte pero de grandes curvas, el cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta la cintura, traía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de botones de color rosa y tenía un lunar en una mejilla, tan solo al ver su ropa, sus zapatos, el reloj de oro en su muñeca y su bolso Mabel supo que era alguien de muchísimo dinero e interiormente agradeció que su tío Stan no estuviera en ese lugar para intentar estafarla

-Buenas tardes… ha…

La mujer volteo a ver a Melody y le guiño el ojo

-Puedo ayudarla?... –Melody-

-Gracias solo quiero ver que hay por aquí

La mujer comenzó a recorrer la tienda tranquilamente, ignorando por completo a Mabel, aun así Mabel parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima, algo había muy familiar en esa mujer… de repente la puerta se abrió y una muchacha asiática entro también en la tienda, volteando a ver a Mabel

-MABEL ERES TU?

-He? Si soy yo tú… Ca… Candy…?

-SI SOY YO! No puedo creer que no me reconozcas!

Mabel no sabía que decir, se había quedado totalmente estática, de repente sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás, la enorme mujer la había levantado de un fuerte abrazo.

-Esta no se acuerda de sus amigas! Tampoco me reconoció a mi puedes creerlo?

-Grenda le vas a sacar el aire

-Gre… Grenda tú también…

Mabel se zafo de ambas, camino un paso y las miro atentamente a ambas, fijamente pálida

-Bueno quizás no nos extrañaba tanto a nosotras como nosotras a ella

-No seas mala Grenda claro que no es que cambiamos mucho…

-Nada… no han cambiado nada…

Las 2 chicas voltearon a ver a Mabel, esta lloraba con una inmensa sonrisa

-Siguen siendo ese par por dentro… yo… yo creí que no iba a volver a verlas chicas…

Mabel se lanzó a ellas y las abrazo a ambas con mucha fuerza, llorando en silencio, Candy y Grenda también la abrazaban, recordando lo que Wendy les había dicho de la salud de Mabel, no se imaginaban todo el miedo que debió haber sentido al escuchar a todos decir que iba a morir, ambas la abrazaron, cuando Mabel escucho la campanilla de la cabaña sonar al abrirse la puerta y sonar después delatando que la puerta volvía a abrirse, volteo y se sorprendió al ver a una atractiva mujer rubia hacer ademan de salir de la cabaña

-PACIFICA TAMBIEN ESTAS AQUÍ!

La joven no alcanzo a voltear antes de que Mabel la embistiera y abrazara con fuerza, Pacifica se puso totalmente roja al sentir ese abraso

-Hey suéltame fenómeno! Suéltame ahora!

Grenda y Candy soltaron una carcajada al ver la escena, Mabel tratando a Pacifica como su amiga y Pacifica intentando apartarse de ella como si fuera la peste pero con una pequeña sonrisa era algo que no veían desde hacía muchos años, Pacifica finalmente se apartó un poco de ella

-Claro que estoy aquí hablamos desde hace meses recuerdas? No seas ensimosa fenómeno solo vine a ver como estabas

-Oxigenada me quiere…

Pacifica se puso roja y por su expresión parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque, pero Mabel la jalo de las manos para acercarse a Candy y a Grenda y las abraso de nuevo a las 3, apenas abarcándolas

-Pues aunque no creas te extrañe… a las 3 las extrañe…

-Mama… por qué lloras?

Las 3 mujeres voltearon sorprendidas al escuchar lo que una vocecita decía, quedándose sorprendidas al ver a la pequeña Mabel, Mabel le sonrió a su hija pero las otras 3 mujeres se le quedaron viendo heladas

-Espera… -Grenda-

-Como… -Candy-

-Te dijo? –Pacifica-

Mabel sonrió y arrodillándose junto a la niña la empujo levemente a sus amigas

-Chicas ella es Mabel, Mabel, ellas son Candy, Pacifica y Grenda… junto con Wendy son las únicas amigas medio sinceras

-Oye ¬-¬ -Pacifica-

-Que tuve alguna vez…

-Ustedes… ha…

La niña se acercó a ver a las 3 mujeres fijamente, nerviosa… y de repente se le echo encima a la que tenía más cerca que resulto ser Pacifica

-ENTONCES TENGO TIAS VERDAD? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE EMOCION ME VAS A DAR REGALOS ME VAS A…

-QUITENME ESTE DUENDE!

-NO ME DIGAS DUENDE!

De la nada la niña la jalo de las mejillas pero duro

-HAAAAAAAAA MALDICION QUITAME ESTA COSA DE AQUÍ!

La puerta se volvió a abrir y alguien le quitó de encima a la niña, Pacifica vio que Dipper cargaba a la niña

-Que te he dicho de atacar a la gente

-Pero me dijo duende

-Si aja…

Dipper le paso la niña a su hermana que rápidamente la abrazo, para después ayudar a Pacifica a levantarse esta estaba blanca

-Ahora son 2… ahora… ahora son 2…

-Yo también te amo oxigenada

Mabel le sonrío traviesa y Pacifica se puso totalmente roja, notándose como contaba hasta 10 y después volteo a ver a Dipper como si quisiera echarle la culpa de lo que acababa de pasar pero en ese momento el reloj de Dipper sonó

-Es cierto debemos ir a ver la casa, Mabel si quieres quédate yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo

-Casa? –Pacifica-

-Pero yo…

-No se preocupen tengo la camioneta afuera, cabemos todos! –Grenda-

-En serio? vamos todas entonces!

Mabel volteo a ver a todos emocionada, Pacifica resoplo fastidiada

-No tengo nada más que hacer…

Salieron fuera de la cabaña y se quedaron sorprendidos, una inmensa y lujosísima camioneta negra estaba enfrente de la cabaña.

-Wow… es tuyo Grenda…

-Sí, creo que entramos todos verdad?

Grenda se acercó y abrió la camioneta y todos se acercaron, los asientos estaban forrados aun de plástico notándose que era totalmente nueva, solo Pacifica y Candy no parecían sorprendidas por el vehículo, Candy se sentó al lado de Grenda que conducía.

-Bueno es la casa de Wendy verdad? –Grenda-

-Si como sabe… -Dipper-

-ESTO ES INCREIBLE COMO CONSEGUISTE ALGO ASÍ GRENDA? –Mabel-

-Ha… no es nada, la compre porque mi auto no puede subir aquí y no quería esperar a verte…

-Ha ya ve… QUE? –Mabel-

-Te has perdido muchas cosas Mabel

Grenda sonrío y le mostro la mano a Mabel, esta finalmente noto un sencillo anillo dorado en su dedo

-Ha… ahora usas joyería? Ya me había dado cuenta –Mabel-

-No es eso tonta… Grenda se casó con Marius von Fundshauser, barón de Austria, una de las 5 personas más ricas del mundo –Pacifica-

-ESPERA… TE CASASTE? –Mabel-

-Tan pronto cumplió 18… jajaja no quería esperar –Grenda-

-Y yo fui la dama de honor, te gane te gane te gane! –Candy—

-No es justo yo quería serlo… pero entonces eres millonaria? –Mabel-

-Pues…

-Tiene mas dinero que tenía en el pasado… pero es mejor persona que mi familia eso nadie lo duda

Todos pasaron por alto el comentario de Pacifica excepto la pequeña Mabel que se acercó viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa, Dipper apenas pudo aguantarse la risa, conocía esa miradita de su sobrina… y sabía bien cuando había encontrado una víctima para sus bromas, mientras Pacifica miraba a la niña con mas miedo que otra cosa, Grenda ajusto el espejo retrovisor para verlas y Pacifica al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban con una sonrisa trago saliva

-Qué? –Pacifica-

-Cariño, dime que paso con tu tío Ford? –Mabel-

-Con Abu Ford?... bueno pues estábamos en el laboratorio

-Aja…

Mabel jalo a la niña cargándola hacia ella y Pacifica sonrió agradecida al darse cuenta de que hacia eso para quitársela de encima

-Y entonces por una pantalla que tiene viendo a la tienda vimos que llegaban y fui a ver, dijo que les dijera que el decía que se fueran sin el

-Y apenas nos dices… -Mabel-

La niña se puso roja, pero Mabel solo la abraso fuerte, Candy y Grenda rieron, realmente jamás se habían imaginado a Mabel como madre, Dipper miraba el camino pensativo pero nadie le hizo caso por estar concentrados en la niña, nadie excepto Pacifica que lo miraba fijamente, finalmente Grenda detuvo la camioneta y todos bajaron

-AHÍ ES MAMA?

-Si… vaya se ve bastante bien –Mabel-

-Segura… Mabel?

-Bueno al menos es grande

Ambos hermanos se acercaron a ver la cabaña, esta era mucho mayor de lo que la recordaban, la cabaña tenía 2 pisos de alto y estaba rodeada de una cerca, se veía mas moderna que la cabaña del misterio pero abandonada, había un Jeep al lado de la cabaña y de repente la puerta se abrió, saliendo Wendy con una bolsa negra

-Hola chicos, los esperaba… vaya por que vinieron todos?

Pregunto mientras saludaba a las chicas una por una, dándole un buen abrazo a Grenda, que al parecer llevaba tiempo sin ver, Dipper se preguntó desde cuando serian amigas ya que aunque Wendy era amiga de Mabel, no tenía prácticamente ninguna relación con Candy, Grenda o Pacifica

-Bueno queríamos ver la nueva casa –Mabel-

-Si es cierto precisamente estaba limpiando un poco, varias ventanas se rompieron hace meses por una tormenta y… bueno el interior no está en muy buen estado que digamos, pero vengan a verla

Todos siguieron a Wendy al interior de la casa, tan pronto entraron Mabel salió corriendo a ver las habitaciones, Wendy se veía un poco nerviosa por enseñarles el lugar, tal como había dicho ella, varios vidrios estaban rotos y las habitaciones donde eso había ocurrido tenían tierra y ramas, aun así la casa estaba bien cuidada, Mabel de repente salto con estrellitas en los ojos

-SIEMPRE AME ESTA HABITACION!

Todos se acercaron a ver que decían y Wendy sonrío con nostalgia, Mabel estaba en el centro de una enorme habitación, ahora vacía, en un rincón había una enorme chimenea

-Ha si, recuerdo esto, papa la encendía en invierno –Wendy-

-Y santa entra por aquí?

La niña se soltó de la mano de Mabel y se metió en la chimenea viendo hacia arriba

-Cuidado que cuando no es invierno lo único que cae de ahí es hollín

-Oki…

Mabel miraba la inmensa habitación con estrellitas en los ojos y sin más empezó a recorrer el resto de las habitaciones junto con la niña, Dipper se limitaba a ver los daños que había en cada habitación los cuales no eran muchos, la casa se notaba era más moderna que la cabaña del misterio y estaba mucho mejor cuidada, subieron al segundo piso donde inmediatamente la niña salió corriendo a escoger habitación

-ESTA ESTA ESTA ESTA ESTA!

-Tienes buen gusto esa era la mía –Wendy-

-Cabremos todos? –Mabel-

-Deberían, nosotros éramos 5 y cada uno tenía su habitación

-Si pero nosotros somos 6… falta Pato

-Pato? Esa cosa aún está viva? –Pacifica-

-Claro que si! Y él va a necesitar su propio cuarto…

-Mabel no exageras? –Candy-

-No, el necesita su propio cuarto… -Dipper-

-Bueno… creo que hay uno abajo que le gustara vengan

Ya habían terminado de ver las habitaciones y bajaron a la cocina, ahí, Wendy abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras y se vieron de repente en un enorme sótano, tan grande como la casa misma y con una puerta que iba directo al exterior con una rampa, Wendy presiono un botón y todo el lugar se ilumino, en ese lugar las paredes eran de concreto y el suelo también

-Que les parece? Era la habitación favorita de mi papa, las paredes son de concreto para que no haya ningún problema de que la casa se hunda o se resquebrajen, el portón de esa pared va directo a la carretera aprovechando un declive en el terreno, es perfecto para tener a…

-TIO FORD! –Mabel-

-He?

-Si, sin duda tío Ford adorara este lugar –Dipper-

-Esperen piensan echar a su tío al sótano? –Pacifica-

Mabel se encogió de hombros

-A tío Ford le gustan estas cosas, seguro se sentirá como en casa aquí –Dipper-

Pacifica levanto el dedo y abrió la boca como para decirle algo a Dipper… luego pensó en el tipo de familia de la que estaba hablando y mejor se cayo

-Y bueno… eso es toda la casa

Wendy estaba roja, ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza el desastre que había encontrado en la casa, deseando que tan siquiera se hubieran esperado un día para ver la casa, Dipper en cambio parecía pensativo pero Mabel no lo dudo un segundo

-ES PERFECTA PARA TODOS!

Dipper suspiro

-De acuerdo… entonces… bueno creo que está bien

-SIIIIIIIIII TENEMOS CASA NUEVA!

Todas rieron al ver a la niña saltar emocionada, Mabel la cargo y rio

-Chicas me acompañan a ver el jardín?

-Claro

Candy, Grenda y Pacifica siguieron a Mabel afuera, Dipper sonrío

-Bueno… ammm… hablamos de negocios entonces? –Wendy-

-Creo que si…

-Lo siento Dipper

-Por qué?

-Papa puso el precio

Wendy le enseño una suma en un papel y Dipper suspiro, ya se había imaginado que eso iba a doler…

Afuera, Grenda y Pacifica jugaban a la niña, algo que le sorprendió a Mabel ya que Pacifica había encontrado entre las hojas, seguramente olvidado por los hermanos de Wendy y había empezado a jugar con ella y la niña, a lo que Grenda se había unido rápidamente.

-Vaya jamás creí que esas 2 se llevaran bien –Mabel—

Candy asintió sentándose a su lado

-Sí, bueno es que hace tiempo que no venias por aquí… pero las 3 fuimos amigas en toda la secundaria y cuando cumplimos los 18 seguimos en contacto, incluso Pacifica le enseño modales y etiqueta a Grenda cuando estaba por casarse hace años

-En verdad? Y que paso con sus amigas… haa… no recuerdo como se llamaban…

Candy resoplo fastidiada

-Eran un par de arpías, aunque Pacifica dice que ella era igual a ellas no lo sé… cuando Pacifica perdió su fortuna ellas se alejaron y la rechazaron, siempre fueron sus amigas solamente para viajar en limosina, que las invitara a viajes de lujo en las vacaciones, cosas así, cuando Pacifica ya no pudo pagarles esas cosas ellas la abandonaron, cuando perdió todo lo que le quedaba, ella paso a ser la victima de sus burlas y ataques como antes lo fuimos nosotros

-Perdió todo lo que le quedaba?

Mabel miro asombrada a Candy y esta la miro extrañada y después sonrío

-Ha si tu no sabías que paso veras…

En ese momento una pelota la golpeo en la cara tirándole los lentes

-MABEL TEN CUIDADO!

-Lo… lo siento mama... está bien señorita Candy…?

-Ha…

Candy volteo a verla poniéndose los lentes y de repente cogió la pelota

-YA VERAS MOCOSA!

Mabel abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo

-No no noo!

-O si vuelve acá!

Candy empezó a perseguirlo haciendo que Mabel soltara una carcajada al ver como su niña corría supuestamente aterrorizada, rio un poco pero no las siguió se quedó sentada viéndolos, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tanto movimiento y estaba cansada pero no quería que la niña lo notara así que quería aprovechar para descansar, cuando escucho que alguien caminaba atrás de ella y volteo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Quentin Trembley que le hacía señas, Mabel se levantó extrañada y fue hacia el

-Ha… presidente Quentin?

-Congresista Mabel! Qué bueno que la encontré… venga debemos hablar pronto…

-Ha… pero…

-Vamos no será mucho

Mabel dudo un poco pero finalmente lo siguió, hacía años que no lo veía, desde esa vez en el tren donde la había nombrado congresista, pero tenía muy buenos recuerdo de el como para temerle

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía congresista como ha estado? Oí que estuvo enferma me alegra que lo haya logrado

-Jajajaja si la pase un poco mal pero ya estoy mejor pero puede decirme Mabel

-Nada de eso, debería hacer respetar su título, que para algo son

-Si usted lo dice… a dónde vamos?

-A… aquí

Se detuvieron frente a una enrome roca, Quentin se acercó y puso su mano en esta, una puerta se abrió en medio de la roca, Mabel se sorprendió ya que no había nada que pareciera que había hay una abertura, se revelo un pasaje muy oscuro pero Quentin busco en sus ropas y saco una linterna, iluminando el camino

-Después de usted congresista

-Gracias señor presidente

Mabel se inclinó y rio un poco entrando primero, Quentin entro y cerró la puerta tras ellos, alumbrando el camino, este era solamente un túnel que se veía bastante nuevo, de repente Quentin se acercó a una roca y la presiono, para después seguir adelante, Mabel vio como llegaban a una bifurcación, al entrar en esta vio algo tirado y se inclinó a recogerlo

-Esto… Hey esto es mío

-En serio?

Mabel le mostro el envoltorio de un dulce, Quentin lo tomo examinándolo

-Vaya y yo creí que se me había caído a mi… bueno eso es en parte la razón por la que estamos aquí

-Mis dulces…

-Si! El camino de dulces que dejo hace años congresista Mabel

Quentin seguía caminando hacia la zona de las trampas

-Espe…

-Tranquila están apagadas, yo hice el segundo túnel

-Usted? Por qué?

-Bueno veras, yo ya no soy presidente, mi periodo termino pero me quede como un funcionario del presidente Claus

-Santa Claus? Es cierto pero… su mandato no termino también?

-No, cuando el gobierno de estados unidos dejo de ser una democracia, se suprimió el voto el es el presidente de por vida y es inmortal… bueno el me asigno varias tareas

Llegaron a la parte de la cueva donde años antes habían encontrado a Quentin, pero Mabel vio que ahora estaba un poco diferente, tenía muchos archiveros y varios cofres cerrados, además de estar limpio y faltar algunos aparatos.

-Que paso aquí?

-Bueno vera congresista, cuando tú y tu hermano Dipper encontraron este lugar hubo mucha preocupación por lo que podría pasar, no solo ustedes lo sabían, también esos 2 agentes de policía tenían conocimiento de este sitio

-Pero esos 2 sabían los secretos de este lugar

-No, ellos solamente debían encontrar mi cuerpo, así que solo sabían la verdad sobre mi, no sabían nada mas de todos los secretos de estado que ahí en este lugar, pero supieron que habían mas, además con lo que paso con el raromagedon, las creaturas mágicas nunca fueron problema pero ahora todos los habitantes de este pueblo saben que sucede, poco a poco cada vez personas buscan secretos en el bosque y este lugar ya no es seguro para guardar secretos de estado

-Y por qué no buscan dejarlos en algún otro lado?

-Porque no

Mabel se tropezó al escuchar la respuesta

-Lo cierto es que yo no tenía permiso para traerme todas estas cosas aquí cuando lo hice, pero de todos modos creí que estarían más a salvo si solo yo sabía dónde estaba

-Y ahora?

-Ahora este sitio no es seguro, hay un grupo de chicos que se reúnen en el cementerio y buscan secretos en él, es posible que lo encuentren pronto, así que congresista Mabel, su tarea será llevar todos estos documentos a su casa y asegurarse de que estén a salvo

-He? Todos… pero…

Mabel pensaba rápidamente la verdad no le apetecía hacer ese tipo de trabajo

-Pero no puede hacerlo alguien más?

-No, en realidad en este momento no hay mucha gente capacitada para manejar tales niveles de secreto, el congreso que tú conoces actualmente son un montón de payasos, Trump es un trasero de mandril controlado por una cabellera diabólica y Hillary Clinton es una momia del antiguo Egipto con peluca, yo y el presidente Santa llegamos a la conclusión de que la única confiable por el momento es usted…

-Bueno pero… no se si pueda sola

-No se preocupe, puede pedirle ayuda a su hermano Dipper, después de todo el sabe mucho de lo que esta archivado en este lugar y en muchos años no ha dicho nada, es de confianza y su tío Ford igual, después de todo en el futuro el conocerá mucho de lo que se oculta aquí, si tiene éxito

-Si tiene éxito?

-Ha… este…

-Hay algo que no me dice ex presidente Quentin?

-No… no para nada congresista Mabel… bueno ahora que ya lo sabe DEBO DESAPARECER QUE AUN HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE NECESITO HACER!

Quentin tiro algo al suelo y apareció una bolita de humo, al desaparecer el humo… el seguía ahí, solo se volteo y se fue caminando, Mabel rio un poco y empezó a ver entre los cofres, la verdad era que tenía mucha curiosidad de muchas de las cosas que venían ahí y por supuesto no se quedaría sin leer las cosas que ahí se guardaran, abriendo los archiveros encontró un gruesísimo fajo de hojas, las primeras las reconoció enseguida, eran el fajo que habían visto hacia años cuando habían encontrado ese lugar por primera vez, se lo guardo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, después de cerrar el archivero, seguro a él y a su hermano le tomaría días llevar todo a la casa así que no había razón para apresurarse, atravesó al túnel sin activar de regreso ninguna de las trampas y unos minutos después salía por la entrada en la roca encontrándose con Quentin

-Hare lo que pueda, me encanto verlo de nuevo vuelva a comer con nosotros alguna vez

-Gra… auch…cias… haaaa… ahaaa aves malditas… pelen como hombres!

Mabel paso tranquilamente al lado de Quentin que en el suelo intentaba defenderse de 4 halcones que lo rodeaban y picaban por todas partes…

Mabel siguió el camino hacia la cabaña y de repente vio a su hija saltando y saludando en su dirección por lo que corrió hacia ella

-MAMA MAMA AQUÍ ESTOY!

-Que pasa duende?

Mabel esquivo la piedra que automáticamente le lanzo la niña justo a la cara y la abraso

-Pues que todos te estuvieron buscando mama, pero tío Dipper dijo que seguramente volverías sola… TIO COMPRO LA CASA SABES? Y todos están ayudando a limpiarla

-En serio? Vamos a ver

-Si ven ven ven

Mabel siguió a la niña hasta llegar a la casa, todos trabajaban para limpiarla y dejarla habitable, incluso Pacifica estaba ayudando, hasta que Dipper volteo a ver a Mabel y se acercó rápidamente

-Dónde estabas?

-Luego te digo… solo mira

Mabel le enseño las hojas a Dipper y este inmediatamente reconoció la primera pero sin entender de donde la había sacado Mabel, el cementerio de Gravity Falls no estaba tan lejos pero necesitaba dar un gran rodeo para llegar la tumba donde estaba el pasaje

-Hablamos luego… donde dejo esto?

-Justo te iba a mostrar esto guárdalos en este sobre

Dipper le entrego un enorme sobre a Mabel y esta lo saco sonriendo al ver las escrituras, firmadas ya por el padre de Candy y por Dipper, lo que hacía que la casa fuera legalmente de este, Mabel guardo todo en el sobre que apenas pudo abarcar el fajo de papeles y lo cerro

-Lastima Mabel que llegaste tan tarde

-Por qué?

-Ya escogí habitación, la que era de los padres de Wendy

-QUE? PERO ESA LA QUERIA YO

-Tú te fuiste hermanita…

-Tu... Tu hijo de… MABEL!

La niña volteo a ver a su madre y esta señalo a Dipper

-Te dijo duende

Señalo a Dipper, este trago saliva

-NO ME DIGAS DUENDE!

Grenda salió de la casa con más bolsas de basura y se quedó extrañada de que de repente la niña persiguiera a Dipper por todo el jardín con un… hacha? Mientras Mabel se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa, de repente el celular de Mabel empezó a sonar y esta contesto

-Ha… si soy yo… aja… he? Pero… bueno si pero… está bien… bueno ya tenemos casa, es donde vivía la familia de Wendy ya sabes la dirección… si te vemos aquí, adiós.

Mabel cerró el celular y camino pensativa hacia la casa

-Que sucede Mab?

Candy se acercó junto a Grenda, Dipper se acercó también sujetando a la niña con un brazo y con la otra mano el hacha

-Bueno Pato acaba de llamarme por teléfono…

-Espera, Pato uso el teléfono? –Candy-

-Sí, uso el teléfono… bueno y dijo

-Pato puede hablar? –Grenda-

-Si no como me diría algo?

Detrás de Mabel Dipper hizo unas señas que las chicas interpretaron como "luego les cuento" y dejaron de hacer preguntas

-Bueno el hecho es que el camión de la mudanza no va a llegar hoy, llegara hasta pasado mañana, así que le di la dirección para que vinieran directo a este lugar y no a la cabaña del misterio –Mabel-

-Bueno en esos casos no se puede hacer nada más que esperar –Wendy-

Wendy y Pacifica salían de la casa y habían escuchado lo que decían

-Nos da tiempo de arreglar los desperfectos de la casa mañana y dejarla lista para los muebles

Dipper leía una lista que había hecho con los problemas que tenía la cabaña los cuales no eran muchos a pesar de que según Wendy la casa llevaba deshabitada unos 3 años

-Bueno… QUE LES PARECE UNA TARDE DE CHICAS CHICAS! –Mabel-

-SIIII –Grenda-

-Jajajaja como en los viejos tiempos –Candy-

-Yo también voy mama?

-Claro eres la más chica de aquí

-SIII!

-Jajajaja muy bien cuenten conmigo –Wendy-

-Tu también vienes Pacifica?

La chica ya había cogido sus cosas y negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento tengo que ir a trabajar

-He? Vamos tomate al menos un día libre eres la dueña no es verdad? –Wendy-

-Por eso no puedo hacerlo… vengan ustedes 2

Le dijo imperiosa a Dipper y Mabel los 2 se miraron y se acercaron mientras Wendy y las demás rieron y entraron en la cabaña hablando sobre que comprar o a donde ir, Pacifica los miro serios y de repente sonrió abrasando fuerte a Mabel

-Te extrañe… pero a la próxima dime que tienes un hijo y dile a este imbécil que estamos haciendo negocios juntas

-He? Apoco le reclamaste Dipper?

-Fue tu culpa –Pacifica-

Mabel hizo ademan de darse un coscorrón y saco la lengua, Pacifica resoplo un poco pero sonrió

-Bueno despídanme de las demás

-Que? Ya te vas? –Mabel-

Pacifica no se detuvo solo se despidió con la mano tranquilamente empezando a caminar a la ciudad

-Dipper…

-Qué pasa?

-Ahora que lo pienso ella llego a pie a la cabaña, verdad? No vino con Candy y con Grenda, me lo mencionaron… parecía sorprendida de ver a Grenda

-Si por qué?

-La cabaña queda lejos del pueblo como para ir a pie… solo…

-La acompañare hasta su casa no te preocupes igual tenía que ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas

-ha si?

Mabel lo miro arqueando una ceja y rio

-De acuerdo pero recuerda que tienes una cita con Wendy en la noche… vaya no pierdes el tiempo hermanito

Dipper se puso totalmente rojo

-No es nada de eso!

-Si anda que se te va a escapar

Pacifica se encontraba caminando entre las sombras de los arboles tranquilamente cuando escucho que las hojas se movían detrás de ella, volteo encontrándose con Dipper

-Dipper que haces aquí?

-Solo iba al pueblo también y quise acompañarte…

-No necesito ninguna guía, no explorare tanto el bosque como tú y tu hermana loca pero lo conozco como para no perderme…

-Si pero yo llevo el mismo camino que tu

-ha si? Como sabes? A ver dime donde vivo?

-En el segundo piso de la casa de Linda Susan

Pacifica gruño un poco

-Tengo que enseñarle a esas 2 a no ser tan chismosas…

-Jajajaja vamos tiene algo de malo?

-No… nada… solo… la última vez que ustedes estuvieron aquí los pude recibir en mi casa, mis padres habían salido recuerdas?... era una choza mucho menor que la mansión pero era confortable

-Choza?

Dipper recordaba una casa de 2 pisos, bardeada, con piscina y un terreno bastante grande, Pacifica volteo sonriéndole un poco

-Si, Choza… no viste mi antigua casa? Desde aquí se ve… perdona, recuerdo como solíamos hablar antes creo que estoy algo nostálgica

Dipper sonrió un poco acercándose a ella, después del raromagedon y que los Northwest perdieran la mayoría de su dinero, se habían comportado como antes, solo Pacifica había cambiado un poco al darle unos regalos antes de que ellos se fueran, pero al momento de volver el siguiente verano se habían acercado, Pacifica no le hablaba mucho de cómo era su familia ahora pero en cambio, los escasos momentos libres que decía tener los pasaba con ellos, en ese tiempo apenas empezaba a tolerar a Grenda y a Candy por eso y se deprimía por todo lo que había perdido, al parecer eso no había cambiado.

-Si… pero lo dices como si tener ahora una casa más pequeña fuera malo, ahora eres independiente, además como persona has cambiado

-he?

-No creas que mi hermana y yo somos tontos, tu viniste esta mañana a ayudarnos con la casa, Wendy me conto que ella les había dicho de la compra de la casa y ustedes la han estado usando para hacer fiestas desde que su papa se fue, sabias como estaba.

-Ha… -Pacifica volteo el rostro un poco roja-

-Además, ahora no te la pasas con tus antiguas ami…

-Esas no eran amigas

El tono de Pacifica se endureció de repente mientras apretaba un poco los puños pero después solo suspiro un poco

-Y yo… no puedo creer que te trate así a ti y a Mabel…

-Y solo por arrepentirte ya eres muy diferente a como eras antes

-Tú también… ahora no pareces un duende cabezón

Dipper rápidamente volteo con miedo hacia los lados y Pacifica tardo apenas unos segundos en comprender que esperaba un ataque de su sobrina ante la palabra prohibida haciendo que lanzara una carcajada

-Que increíble que le tengas miedo a esa niña pues como la criaste jajajajaja

-No salió tan mal ni siquiera tenía idea de cuidar niños

-Si como no… tienes a la grande todo el tiempo

-Ella es peor

Ambos rieron un poco y finalmente entraron al pueblo

-Bueno aquí me detengo…

-He?

A Dipper le extraño ver la casa de Linda Susan, Pacifica entro con sus propias llaves al jardín y se acercó a la escalera

-Creí que ibas a trabajar

-Voy a trabajar, pero no creas que voy a ir así, no he cambiado tanto Pines

Dipper se fijó en la ropa de Pacifica, la piel de la chica brillaba un poco por el sudor, su ropa estaba sucia y con manchas por todo lo que había limpiado, estando aun peor que Dipper que se había concentrado más en revisar los desperfectos que tuviera la casa que en limpiar, sonrió un poco

-Perdona por eso

-Les cobrare el favor después

-No se por qué estoy seguro que lo harás

Pacifica rio un poco mientras se acercaba a la puerta cuando Dipper se acercó, esta volteo a verlo

-Qué pasa?

-Te dije que te acompañaría a tu trabajo no es así

Pacifica pensó un poco y asintió dejándolo entrar en la casa, mientras revisaba el celular Dipper miro la pequeña casa, Pacifica guardo su bolso viéndose un poco pensativa

-Bueno entonces no tardare… si quieres puedes ver televisión tengo por satélite

-Tienes tv satelital?

-Si, una de las pocas cosas que me quedaron de ser rica, papa pago por adelantado mas de 100 años de servicio para no molestarse en hacer pagos, así que eso si lo pude conservar… bueno mas te vale no espiar –su rostro se volvió tétrico- o Mabel tendrá que buscarte en piezas

-No prometo no hacerlo

Dipper rio un poco, Pacifica camino y después de unos segundos de estar en una habitación paso a la de enfrente, después de darle una mirada de advertencia a Dipper, este rio un poco y se acercó a la sala a ver algo y de repente se quedó quieto mirando algo colgando en la pared, varias pinturas…

Pacifica salió de la recamara varios minutos después, ya cambiada, Dipper volteo y se llevó un golpe con una sandalia en la cara

-Te dije que no miraras

-Oye me sorprendiste! No escuche que salieras del baño

-Un pequeño truco Pines... por qué tan distraído?

Pacifica se acercó al sillón donde Dipper estaba sentado y se sentó junto a él, traía una camisa y un pantalón de vestir muy elegantes, la camisa traía el logo de la tienda de ropa y su nombre por lo que Dipper adivino que sería algún uniforme que ella se había hecho para trabajar.

-Veía las pinturas… por que las tienes ahí?

Pacifica miro las pinturas, eran 3 de los "registros ocultos de la familia Northwest" como ella los llamaba, no dijo nada solo se quedó viendo por un momento la imagen de uno de sus antepasados estafando a una tribu nativo americana

-Porque a veces necesito un recordatorio de algunas cosas…

-Pacifica tu no

Pacifica se levanto

-Debemos irnos ya si quiero llegar a tiempo… eso me recuerda te iba a dar algo

Busco en su bolsillo y saco dos pequeños brazaletes cada uno con una piedra color azul oscuro, con forma de una gota de agua, se notaba que los había hecho ella misma

-No sabía que hacías estas cosas

Pacifica se puso colorada al escuchar eso,

-Cállate y solo póntelo si… y no olvides el de Mabel… vamos debo salir ya si quiero llegar a tiempo

-No eras la jefa?

-Eso no significa que pueda hacer mis horarios… igual con suerte no tardare ni 5 minutos

-Vez si eres la jefa y haces lo que quieres…

-Ya ca…

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y Pacifica contesto, no dijo nada solamente colgó después de escuchar un mensaje

-Debemos irnos ya, no creo que me tarde mucho vamos

Dipper asintió levantándose, algo en la actitud de Pacifica le daba mucha curiosidad ya que la joven tenía una sonrisa y actitud desafiante que solo recordaba de cuando competía con Mabel para algo cuando ambas eran niñas, salieron caminando rápidamente y después de unos minutos llegaron al centro comercial, Pacifica rápidamente entro y se acercó a una de las empleadas, hablo con ella unos minutos y después saco varios brazaletes más dándoselos, la chica se puso uno mirándolo con curiosidad y se alejó en dirección a otras empleadas, entregándole uno a cada una, después Pacifica se acercó a Dipper

-Bueno ahora solo esperare un rato, no sé si quieras…

-No me iré, algo me dice que lo que pasara será divertido –Dipper-

-Bueno…

Pacifica rio un poco

-No sabes la sorpresa que te espera…

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Pacifica solamente hablaba tranquilamente con Dipper, mas que nada sobre los suéteres de su hermana, los cuales Dipper vio que se vendían bastante bien, junto con varias pequeñas muestras de joyería y algunas otras prendas, Dipper había comenzado a aburrirse ya que todos los clientes eran humanos y no había más que adolescentes que se limitaban a chismear y probarse ropa y las cosas que había en la tienda, de repente Pacifica se quedó viendo la muñeca de Dipper

-Ya está brillando?

-He?

Dipper miro el brazalete, mientras Pacifica sacaba un collar de entre su ropa y lo miraba también brillaba, volteo para ver a una chica acercarse a un aparador, traía el cabello negro muy corto y estaba muy arreglada, con una camisa y una falda de color azul oscuro, le pregunto unas cosas a la dependienta, tal como había hecho antes la chica se volteo y en ese momento algunas cosas de la repisa empezaron a flotar… y en ese momento la dependienta se volteo y sujeto las manos de la chica

-Lo siento pero no queremos ladrones aquí

-IMBECIL SUELTAME!

Los ojos de la chica empezaron a brillar y su cabello floto un poco, tomando la mano de la dependienta un halo de luz negra la sujeto y después su otra mano, atando las manos de esta como si fueran cuerdas

-QUE… que pasa…

-Ahora que me estaba llevando?

Pacifica se acercó a la chica

-Lo siento, no permito ladrones en mi tienda

Sonrió un poco, de repente las luces en las muñecas de la dependienta se levantaron y se enrollaron en el brazo de la mujer

-Pero… que… no no que me estás haciendo!

La luz se volvió de color purpura y empezó a rodear a la chica expandiéndose hasta encerrarla por completo en una burbuja de luz

-Así que… por favor… retírate

Pacifica toco con la punta del dedo la esfera en la que estaba encerrada la chica y esta salió volando como si hubiera recibido un poderoso golpe, salió de la tienda y aun encerrada en esa esfera quedando en el suelo

-Eso fue increíble jefa!

Varias de las dependientas y clientes se acercaron animadas a ver a Pacifica esta sonrió muy satisfecha, disfrutando de la atención como cuando era niña, la chica en el suelo se levantó y camino hacia la tienda y al acercarse choco con el aire como si hubiera una barrera

-Lo siento chica estas vetada

La chica golpeaba furiosa la entrada de la tienda pero no podía pasar, sus puños se detenían en el aire apenas a centímetros de Pacifica que la veía solo con una pequeña sonrisa, mucha gente alrededor había volteado a verla.

-Dipper se me olvidaba ven a ver esto

Dipper se acercó y abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa al ver quienes aparecían

La chica golpeaba con fuerza la entrada de la tienda, cuando sintió que la sujetaban y derribaban, antes de que se pudiera levantar unas esposas se cerraron en sus muñecas

-QUE SUCEDE? –Chica-

-Queda arrestada por uso ilegal de la magia

Dipper miro sorprendido a sus clones 3 y 4, los 2 tenían uniformes de policía pero con las gorras aun con los números 3 y 4

-Vaya son ustedes hace muchos años que no nos vemos

-Qué? Tu si creciste?

-Oye por que no creciste si eras un clon

-No sabemos –Los 2-

-Bueno después iremos a buscarte… tenemos que llevar a esta chica a la prisión… la próxima vez no abuses tanto o te llevaremos a ti también

Pacifica rio un poco inclinándose hacia los clones con una expresión un poco cruel

-Y quien de los 2 se va a atrever he?

Los 2 clones retrocedieron un poco asustados y decidieron llevarse a la chica, Dipper noto que a pesar de que ella se revolvía y que los clones eran mucho mas pequeños, podían manejarla con mucha facilidad, Pacifica suspiro un poco tan pronto se la llevaron y la gente del centro comercial volvió a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, Pacifica suspiro y volteo a ver a sus empleadas estas rápidamente fueron a felicitarla pero Pacifica las detuvo con un ademan.

-Usen de ahora en adelante los brazaletes, pero no vuelvan a intentar detener a alguna por su cuenta entendieron? Cuando un brazalete se encienda revisen que magia lo activo y si es algo ilegal llámenme si estoy y activen la alarma silenciosa, espero que por hoy no tengan problemas, alguna duda?

No hubo pregunta y unos momentos después la tienda funcionaba de nuevo con normalidad, Pacifica entro en su oficina y unos momentos después Dipper entro también.

-Eso fue impresionante

-Ahórrate los halagos ya se que soy impresionante

-Y tan humilde como siempre

Pacifica rio un poco, invitándole a sentarse, se notaba que se acababa de sacar un peso de encima

-Tu hiciste estas piedras, verdad?

-Si, por qué?

-Donde aprendiste magia?

Pacifica se encogió de hombros

-Por aquí y por haya… no es algo tan raro Wendy también la usa y esa ladrona igual…

-No es verdad eran tipos de magia diferentes, tuve los diarios durante meses recuerdas?

-Si si me acuerdo de esa historia de los diarios… bueno… por el momento no puedo decírtelo quizás después pueda… bueno nos vamos ya?

-A dónde?

Pacifica se levantó y apago la computadora, para después acercarse a Dipper

-A dónde? Uno, te dije que te ayudaría a buscar las cosas para reparar la casa, dos… aun me debes compensar porque pensaste que le robaba tu hermana, ya termine mis trabajos hoy… a dónde vamos?

Pacifica le sonrió esperando tranquilamente a que Dipper hablara, este no tenía idea de que pensaba la chica y rio un poco

-Vaya así es como consigues citas…

Pacifica se puso un poco roja y le dio un pequeño empujón

-Solo te tengo lastima Pines, pero si quieres quedarte sin saber más cosas de las que pasan aquí… adelante

Pacifica camino hacia la puerta, Dipper pensó unos segundos y fue tras ella haciendo que ella riera, mientras caminaban hacia afuera de la tienda

-Haz el corte y cierra

-Si

La chica que había intentado detener a la ladrona asintió mientras Pacifica salía de la tienda junto con Dipper, Pacifica volteo y saco del bolsillo de la camisa de Dipper la lista que había echo sobre lo que faltaba en la casa

-Espera que vas a decirme?

-Bueno deberemos ver una tiendas para esto… así que…

Pacifica le dio la lista empezando a caminar

-Veamos que tanto me convences de decirte antes de que acabemos de ver las tiendas…

-Es una apuesta

Pacifica pensó un poco

-Si

-Bueno no pienso perder…

Pacifica empezó a caminar hacia las demás tiendas del centro comercial y Dipper la siguió pensando solamente en cómo podría sacarle mas de los nuevos secretos de Gravity Falls, haciendo que Pacifica susurrara

-Siempre serás el mismo…

Y bueno aquí quedo el capítulo, se que quedo un poco revuelto pero estoy batallando en que decidir poner o no aun de cómo es ahora Gravity Falls, ya que mi idea es que haya muchas cosas nuevas en el pueblo pero mostrarlas poco a poco, aunque es difícil ya que muchas cosas, como la magia, le saltaran en la cara a Dipper.

Y planeo que, aunque la gente del pueblo ya sepa sobre las creaturas la magia y todo eso, aun haya muchos misterios en la serie, misterios que incluso las creaturas del bosque no conocen, además de mostrar lo que creo que pasaría de encontrarse los humanos y los seres de Gravity Falls, una adolescente usando magia sacada de quien sabe donde para robar no será lo único que veamos.

Una última nota: A los que leyeron el primer capítulo y encontraron un desastre total en ortografía, nombre etc. Me disculpo, admito, no soy el mejor en ortografía, pero no soy tan malo, lo que paso fue que subí el borrador y no la versión final por error, ya lo arregle.

Bueno pues espero poder actualizar pronto y si les gusto o la regué en algo me lo digan por review, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre aclaro, este fic es solo para entretenimiento no para lucro pero si quieren darme 10 millones de dólares por leerlo a mi encantado, los personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch menos los que invente yo esos son míos y es todo, comenzamos

Stanford Pines trabajaba rápidamente en su laboratorio en una esquina del laboratorio había varias cajas diminutas y embaladas pero Ford no se ocupaba en guardar las cosas que se llevaría a la casa nueva si no que trabajaba en una máquina que estaba sobre una mesa de madera y totalmente iluminada por una gran lámpara justo sobre esta, de repente volteo al escuchar como alguien entraba pero sonriendo al ver como McGucket entraba por el túnel que llegaba desde la máquina expendedora de la sala, fue rápidamente a abrasarlo

-Fid no me dijiste que venias!

-Quería darte la sorpresa amigo mío quería darte la sorpresa… como ha estado Mabel y los chicos

-Bien… creo que Mabel en verdad saldrá beneficiada de vivir ahora aquí… y la niña, ya quiero que la conozcas viejo vas a adorarla

-Jajajajajaja quien diría que tú te oirías así algún día, parece que hablas de tus hijos

-Si eso parece verdad…

Ford sonrió un poco, jamás se había considerado un hombre de familia ya que para el todo había sido siempre estudio, trabajo, investigaciones, sin contar que era un auténtico desastre con las mujeres, pero desde hacía tiempo había empezado a ver a Mabel y Dipper como si fueran sus hijos, mientras él pensaba en eso McGucket se acercó a lo que Ford construía mirándolo atentamente

-Vaya vaya… entonces sigues con tu idea he?

-Ha… eso es solo un pequeño proyecto… aún no está listo ni siquiera para que tú lo veas recién lo comencé

Ford se levantó y tomando una lona lo cubrió

-En cuanto a la idea… no voy a seguir con ella, es demasiado peligroso

-Eso te lo dije yo hace años, cuando me dijiste que lo intentarías y me diste una razón muy buena para llevarlo a cabo, ahora te doy la misma a ti: Es necesario, no podrás ocultar la verdad en Gravity Falls mucho tiempo, ya muchos lograron salir… y no puedes hacer eso solo

-Si pero… todos los que contacte en esa época…

-Se ha reportado la mayoría, siguen dispuestos a hacerlo

-No va a pasar Fid

-Entiende que es…

-NO VA A SUCEDER!

McGucket se quedó callado y Ford suspiro, sentándose frente a él, McGucket se sorprendió de verlo así, se veía viejo y cansado, como jamás lo había visto antes

-Entonces decidiste

-Que hare todo solo, Fid, no tengo opción

-No puedes hacerlo, eres demasiado viejo, hace 9 años me dijiste que apenas sobrevivías en las otras dimensiones, ya no eras el mismo de antes… ahora menos, no podrás sobrevivir

-Tengo que hacerlo…

-Por qué?

-Porque no hay otra opción, si seguimos adelante, Mabel y Dipper se enteraran en seguida si es que aún no lo saben…

-Por supuesto que se enteraran, son ellos!

-Y querrán participar…

-Y quien mejor que ellos para ayudarnos?

-No puedo permitirlo Fid… no entiendes…

Ford suspiro, parecía que apenas tenía fuerzas o el ánimo para hablar

-Los últimos años… solo vi como Mabel se iba consumiendo lentamente, se estuvo muriendo frente a mí, todo el tiempo y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla… ahora… cuando por fin ella está bien… que vuelve a Gravity Falls y que apenas empieza a comprender que no va a morir quieres que la ponga en peligro de nuevo? A ella o a Dipper? No puedo… ni puedo permitir que lo estén… no por mí, si Mabel desperdicia la vida que acaba de obtener y esa niña queda huérfana o algo le pasa a Dipper… yo no podría vivir con eso… simplemente no podría Fid…

-Entiendo… pero las cosas no son tan sencillas… lo que dijiste ya ha comenzado…

-Sí, pero yo mismo lo hare, solo… no involucrare a nadie más…

-No lo harás solo, iré contigo como siempre… pero sigo sin convencerme…

Pacifica y Dipper caminaban por el centro comercial, a pesar de haberlo visto el día anterior Dipper seguía sorprendido de cómo había crecido el lugar ya que en su tiempo había sido un edificio de 2 plantas, ahora tenía el doble de alto y muchas más tiendas aunque vio que muchas estaban cerradas, eso no lo desanimaba si no al contrario, Pacifica se tenía que detener cada 5 minutos para que Dipper se acercara e intentara ver que había en el interior de las tiendas destinadas a seres mágicos o del bosque, cuando eso paso por quinta vez Pacifica resoplo y se acercó a Dipper y simplemente lo tomo de la oreja jalándolo.

-Espera casi veo lo que hay adentro…

-Eres imposible… bueno está bien, son las… 7 de la tarde, esas tiendas suelen abrir cuando el sol se pone y eso pasara a las 9, hagamos tus compras y cuando abran te llevare a ellas

-En serio?

Dipper volteo a ver a Pacifica, pareciéndose tanto a su hermana cuando veía a algún chico en una revista o a Pato que por un momento Pacifica se preguntó si se había llevado al gemelo correcto

-En serio solamente…

Pensó un poco y de repente sonrió

-Vamos al banco, quieres? Solo hare un retiro igual no abren en 2 horas, mataremos tiempo

-De acuerdo…

-Vamos mira tiendas por ahí mientras hago mi retiro no tardo

-Porque siento que me tratas como un niño?

-Porque eres un niño Pines… pero si quieres probar lo contrario espera aquí solo sacare algo de una caja de seguridad

Pacifica entro al banco y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las cajas de seguridad, al llegar volteo a la entrada… Dipper ahora miraba embobado una vidriera de una tienda de ropa para gnomos lo que hizo que no pudiera evitar echarse a reír, abrió una caja y saco un paquete envuelto en una lona y después de cerrar la caja salió del banco, Dipper aun miraba unos escaparates, Pacifica miro a su alrededor y se acercó a una tienda de regalos

-Buenas tardes necesito que me envuelven esto…

En la casa del bosque, las chicas trabajaban muy animadas, Mabel ahora desdoblaba una mesa de plegable completamente nueva mientras Wendy y Candy sacaban hieleras de la camioneta de Grenda ahora llena de cajas

-WOW ERES INCREIBLE TIA GRENDA!

-He? Por qué?

Grenda miro extrañada a la niña mientras con una mano cargaba el tronco de un árbol como si no fuera nada, lo coloco enfrente de la casa, había otros 3 troncos formando un cuadro y en el centro estaba un gran haz de leña

-POR QUE? PERO LO QUE CARGAS

-Esto no es nada –Grenda-

-Jajajajaja no existe nadie más fuerte que Grenda, recuerdo cuando de niña partía piedras con la cabeza –Mabel-

-Aun lo hace cuando esta enojada sabias? –Candy-

-Vaya entonces no has cambiado en nada –Mabel-

-Ya ya no se rían ustedes 2… o les daré un abrazo

-… … … Nos callamos

Las 4 chicas se echaron a reír tan pronto Candy y Mabel dijeron eso, de repente Wendy sintió su teléfono vibrar y se alejó un poco para contestar

-Tambry ya corriste la vo… ha… anciano McGucket… que ocurre…

Wendy sonrió pero su sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco mientras McGucket hablaba, suspiro un poco y asintió con la cabeza

-Si está bien… no en este momento Dipper esta con Pacifica, Mabel está aquí… si está bien…

Después de colgar Wendy se santo en la camioneta, toda la alegría se había desaparecido de su rostro pero finalmente, marco el número de Pacifica, unos minutos después volvía a la casa

-Hey que paso Wendy?

Wendy sonrió un poco, no podía estar triste con la reunión que le esperaba

-Nada nada solo una llamada de Tambry es todo, como va eso?

Mabel conectaba una enorme pantalla a una laptop, la pantalla se veía lujosísima y miraba hacia el jardín como si fuera una pantalla de cine

-Ya… ya debería estar lista

Mabel encendió la tv y en la pantalla apareció el escritorio de la computadora

-Vaya no sabía que entendías de estas cosas

-Vamos siendo familiar de los 2 más grandes nerds de la historia algo tenía que aprender, no?

-Si… bueno vamos a ver que tiene Dipper de películas…

Empezaron a revisar la laptop de Dipper, después de todo Wendy y el habían planeado una noche de películas y justo eso planeaban tener.

Pacifica colgó el teléfono y se encogió de hombros, pero su semblante estaba un poco serio, traía una bolsa muy grande que no dejaba ver el regalo envuelto en esta, miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver a Dipper observando algo que no era una tienda de hechizos… si no un gimnasio y se acercó a él.

-Bueno que tanto miras ahora he?

-Ha ya regresaste, nada, pensaba en quizás podría inscribirme una vez ya instalado

-Pues sí, es un buen lugar, antes venía a practicar Muay Thai aquí…

\- Muay Thai?

Dipper miro sorprendido a Pacifica y esta asintió riendo un poco como si tuviera un buen recuerdo

-Si… eram… era un desastre… pero algo aprendí… sabes?

Dipper se dio cuenta de que Pacifica estuvo a punto de decir "éramos" y quiso saber más, había algo que le estaba despertando demasiado la curiosidad y esto era como alguien como Wendy o Pacifica habían obtenido poderes mágicos si eran humanas, Wendy le había dicho algo pero Dipper estaba seguro de que le había ocultado la mayor parte en cambio Pacifica no le decía más que cosas que le salían por accidente, Pacifica pareció darse cuenta del desliz por lo que empezó a caminar al gimnasio para ver que había pero en realidad solo quería desviar la atención de lo que había dicho frente a Dipper, este miraba alrededor, el gimnasio era del tamaño de 2 locales juntos, aunque en ese momento estaba casi completamente vacío, de repente un hombre fornido y muy alto, de cabello rubio largo, se acercó rápidamente dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda

-PERO SI ES EL DOCTOR DIVERSION! VIEJO COMO HAS ESTADO?

-He?...

Dipper volteo a ver al hombre y por unos segundos no supo que decir hasta que recordó quienes se sabían ese apodo

-Espera… TU ERES LEE!

-Hasta que me recuerdas! Cuando volviste a Gravity Falls?

-Llegue apenas ayer…

-Vaya y no pierdes el tiempo

Lee volteo a ver a Pacifica que se puso roja, pero lo miro fijamente a los ojos y Lee trago saliva

-Bueno… que hacían por aquí?

Lee empezó a caminar al lado de Dipper, Pacifica los siguió pero sin interferir en la conversación

-Solamente miraba… tu qué haces aquí?

-Ha trabajo aquí, mi papa lo compro hace poco y yo lo administro

-En verdad? Estupendo… sabes algo de artes marciales o algo así?

-Ha… no, absolutamente nada… tenemos instructores que vienen a eso, quieres inscribirte?

-No se… cual es el costo?

-Mmm por ser tú, te daré 3 meses gratis, te parece?

-En verdad? Pero…

-No te sientas especial Pines, es una promoción de este lugar

Lee se puso rojo haciendo que Dipper riera por la cara que ponía

-No sabía que practicabas…

-Bueno si, aprendí algo en la ciudad…

De repente Dipper abrió mucho los ojos, acababa de tener una gran idea, ya que sabía lo orgullosa y competitiva que podía ser Pacifica

-Aunque mi hermana me gana todo el tiempo…

-Tu hermana te patea el trasero Pines…?

Pacifica rio un poco, no se imaginaba eso, pero Dipper solo sonrió, había caído en su pequeña trampa

-Si… no se por qué te burlas, no le ganare a ella pero te puedo ganar a ti

-QUE?

Pacifica giro la cabeza rápidamente, fulminándolo con la mirada, Dipper trago saliva, por lo intimidante que se había puesto de repente mientras Lee se llevaba la mano a la cara y empezó a buscar algo

-Crees que puedes ganarme Pines?

La voz de Pacifica recupero el tono de superioridad y burla que tenía cuando ella era niña y el brillo maniático de sus ojos era el que ponía cuando de niña, competía con Mabel con cualquier tontería, puede que Pacifica hubiera dejado de ser arrogante y orgullosa en cuanto a su familia, dinero o linaje, pero seguía siéndolo en todo lo que fueran logros personales, ganados por su propio esfuerzo, Lee suspiro, mientras sacaba unas llaves

-Bueno… yo…

-Ten la llave de los casilleros Pacifica… puedes irte a cambiar…

-Gracias… te veré en 5 minutos…

Pacifica se alejó echa una fiera, Dipper volteo a ver a Lee

-Que… que acaba de pasar… y… se conocen y… siento miedo… que paso? –Dipper-

-Bueno la conozco es mi clienta, tiene una suscripción al gimnasio aunque hace ya tiempo que no viene y bueno… no eres la primera persona que se burla o la reta así… pero no te preocupes no te golpeara tan fuerte como a las chicas que la molestaron antes…

-Menos…

-Supongo que lo hará más fuerte, total eres hombre y más grande que ella…

Dipper suspiro un poco fastidiado

-Puedes darme un consejo?

-Sí, compra algo de la ropa que vendo aquí de deportes, no querrás que tu ropa se manche de sangre después usa esta

Lee le entrego una llave y le señalo los vestidores y una puerta, Dipper con resignación le compro una camisa y pantalón deportivos a Lee y se alejó con cara de cordero camino al matadero, tan pronto se alejó Lee tomo el teléfono

-Hola Tambry… si aquí esta, no, no sabe nada de la reunión… si, iré cuando cierre, quieres que los lleve? Esta con Pacifica… no? Bueno de acuerdo

Lee colgó y se puso a ordenar algunas cosas, pero sin poder esperar a cerrar para ir a la antigua casa de Wendy.

Dipper se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, pero bien iluminada, el suelo estaba cubierto de colchonetas, al menos parecía que no se harían daño si caían pero no sabía ahora que hacer, había dicho eso solamente para picar un poco a Pacifica ya que sabía lo competitiva que era, pero no creía que llegaría al extremo de querer pegarle… Pacifica entro en la habitación lo miro y…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PERO TE CREES RAMBO? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Se recargo en la puerta riéndose de el con ganas, Dipper se puso rojo, traía una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones deportivos… y una cinta roja en la frente, atada, para ocultar su marca de nacimiento la cual seguía pareciéndole muy vergonzosa, pero eso tal como había dicho Pacifica le daba una pinta un poco… rara, aun así noto el sonrojo de la joven

Pacifica sonrió pero un poco nerviosa, notando los duros músculos del chico a pesar de su complexión delgada, con la camisa sin mangas se notaba sus brazos nervudos y duros, además de notar parte de los músculos de su pecho, apenas estuvo unos segundos viéndolo cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la única que estaba con una mirada boba.

Dipper la miraba fijamente, sorprendido de la belleza de la chica, Pacifica se había puesto un ajustado top amarillo y pantalones a juego, que delineaban perfectamente su figura, mostrando su vientre totalmente plano, sus senos se veían grandes y muy apretados debajo del top, se había puesto el cabello atado en una coleta, además de traer unos pequeños guantes en las manos, le arrojo un par a Dipper después de unos segundos, al menos en ese momento no podía culparlo por verla así sino que incluso la alagaba despertar ciertas reacciones así en los hombres.

Dipper vio los guantes pensativo

-Pacifica, no quiero golpearte

-Vamos ni que pudieras, además se bien que sabes cómo controlarte y además… tú me retaste recuerdas?...

-Ha…

Pacifica le sonrió poniéndose los guantes

-Así que… listo entonces?

-Pero…

-Quieras o no te voy a golpear por lo que dijiste…

-Vamos no voy a pegarle a una chica

-Pero yo no tengo esos complejos igual te golpeare Pines

Dipper suspiro un poco, para después ponerse los guantes

-Una condición, tu habías dicho que te tendría que sacar lo que quisiera saber del pueblo… cada vez que te derribe me contestaras una pregunta

-Jajaja en serio? Vamos creí que eras listo, antes usabas la cabeza para resolver misterios ahora los sacas a golpes? De acuerdo pero si te tiro te pode preguntar cosas yo

-De acuerdo entonces comenzamos

-Bueno

Tan pronto Pacifica dijo la última palabra y antes de que Dipper siquiera pensara en cubrirse, esta le había lanzado un golpe, Dipper solo sintió el impacto y como caía, Pacifica fue rápidamente al verlo pero la preocupación de su cara se transformó en una mueca burlona de inmediato

-Huy pobrecito… tan poquito aguantaste? Me debes una pregunta…

-Y tú una a mi

-He? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pacifica lanzo un grito sorprendida cuando Dipper sujeto sus piernas con las suyas y la hizo caer al suelo, Pacifica giro rápidamente alejándose levantándose en guardia, Dipper se levantó también en guardia, los 2 mirando sorprendidos al otro, se notaba en ambos la práctica pero ninguno de los 2 había creído que el otro fuera realmente bueno

-1 a 1, te lo dije

-Ya verás…

Pacifica sonrió y rápidamente le lanzo un golpe a Dipper, que este bloqueo rápidamente para lanzarle otro a la joven…

Stanford llego a una enorme y lujosa casa, pensando en cómo había cambiado ese lugar en apenas unos años que estuvo ausente, la última vez que la había visto era el hogar de los Northwest, al menos de los que quedaban, ahora era la casa de alguien más, 2 hombres grandes y musculosos que a pesar de su ropa de guardias no podían ocultar que estaban más acostumbrados a romper huesos que a proteger a la gente lo vieron llegar, Stanford no se molestó en detenerse a hablarles si no que camino hacia una reja de metal que se empezó a abrir tan pronto él se acercó, uno de los matones comenzó a caminar detrás de él y el otro quedo cuidando la entrada, pero eso a Stanford no le afecto lo mas mínimo, solamente entro como si fuera su casa y una visita social, el hombre le abrió la puerta y al entrar Stanford no pudo evitar notar el gran contraste del lugar y la persona que vivía ahí, la habitación era una sala común y corriente, adornada con un buen gusto, había flores y cuadros en las paredes y fotos de un niño albino en la chimenea, en ese lugar de apariencia tan cálida y acogedora, el matón y el mismo Stanford parecían totalmente fuera de lugar, en el centro de la habitación había una mesita de Té y 3 sillones, en uno un chico hojeaba una revista.

El chico volteo a ver a Stanford con una sonrisa, pareciendo un adolescente aunque Stanford sabía que apenas era un año mayor que sus sobrinos, traía una camisa blanca con una patineta y unos jeans viejos y descoloridos, su cabello era corto y ligeramente despeinado, totalmente blanco, sus ojos azules muy claros y su piel también casi totalmente blanca, su complexión era la de un chico delgado y un poco pequeño, le hizo a Stanford una seña de que se sentara enfrente de él y Stanford reparo en sus manos, cada una con 3 brazaletes dorados y algunos anillos pequeños y discretos de color dorado, noto también que el chico tenía un diente de oro.

-Vaya Stanford Pines… como has estado? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… que te trae por aquí?...

-Vengo a hablar contigo Gideon

-Se a qué vienes, lo es desde que volviste hace un par de días… lo es desde que hace 6 meses supe que Mabel estaba fuera de peligro… pero me pregunto por qué vienes a hacerlo, el proyecto se canceló… tú ya no tienes nada que ver conmigo como para que vengas a hablarme, no es verdad? Así que dime que es lo que quieres aquí

-Bueno… ya que sabes que todo se canceló, necesito información de esto…

Stanford le mostro una carpeta al chico, este no hizo ademan de tocarla si no que la carpeta de repente empezó a flotar, quedando frente a él, las hojas salieron plegándose a su alrededor, rio un poco

-Vaya realmente impresionante, en solo 2 días has averiguado todo esto… ahora comprendo cómo fue que lograste escribir esos diarios

-Eso es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que he averiguado, pero son lo que más me interesa, quiero saber exactamente qué ha pasado en cada uno de esos casos…

-Puedes preguntarle a Wendy

-Y ella se meterá detrás de mí, querrá saber que estoy haciendo y probablemente me ponga condiciones para ayudarme, no se mantendrá al margen, menos ahora que es su deber como policía el proteger a la gente de este pueblo.

-Si si lo sé, ella y yo ya hemos tenido nuestras… diferencias antes… gracias a ella tuve que conseguirme esta pequeña joya

Gideon sonrió y su diente de oro relució

-Y entonces vienes a mí porque yo no querré meterme? Es cierto esto no me interesa, yo no soy un criminal de poca monta Stanford, para nada, solo soy un chico… yo no hago estas cosas

-Sé que no, pero sé que sabes mucho… y que puedes decirme lo que necesito si llego al precio, después de todo eres un hombre de negocios, siempre lo has sido no es así Gideon?

-Y que podrías tener tu para darme?

-Esas joyas, se ve que son un poco viejas y usadas… hace cuanto que no tienes unas nuevas?... jajaja que hiciste para molestarla he?

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Sí que lo sabes, algo debiste hacer echo para que ella se enfureciera contigo…

-El proyecto

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, he mantenido contacto con ella, Pacifica sigue aprendiendo, tu no… algo hiciste… pero podría hablar con ella, quizás… yo era el responsable de ti después de todo…

Gideon miro atentamente las hojas unos segundos con el ceño fruncido… después suspiro y las hojas volvieron a su carpeta, en el centro de la mesa

-De acuerdo Pines, tenemos un trato, hablaras con ella a cambio, conseguiré lo que necesitas esta vez… solo esta vez Pines… si no logras convencerla, la siguiente vez mi ayuda no será tan barata

-Lo se lo se…

Ford se levantó para caminar hacia la salida, Gideon lo miro fijamente

-No puedes hacer esto solo, 6 dedos, lo sabes… tarde o temprano te vas a acabar matando, más temprano que tarde, anciano…

-Y que sugieres?

-Puedes trabajar para mi… que te parece?

Stanford rio un poco

-No sigo a otros y jamás he aguantado las ordenes, llámame cuando tengas lo que necesito…

El matón que se levantó para escoltar a Ford no se molestó en levantarse, sabia de sobra cuando no intimidaba a nadie, Ford salió y tan pronto lo hizo, un cajón se abrió solo de una cómoda y una foto floto frente al rostro de Gideon

-Nuevo, es la primera vez que lo vez, que piensas de el?

El hombre volteo a ver a Ford que en ese momento se alejaba por el camino

-Es un hombre duro, no cabe duda que no me gustaría tenerlo como enemigo jefe…

Por un segundo el matón se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, no estaba bien para un matón admitir que le temía a un anciano y esperaba una burla o reprimenda pero esta no llego, Gideon asintió dándole la razón

-Es más temible de lo que parece.

Gideon sonreía viendo la foto, una foto tomada el día anterior en la cabaña del misterio por alguien fingiendo ser un cliente… Mabel saludando con una tierna sonrisa mientras mostraba una de las curiosidades de la cabaña que no había alcanzado a salir en la foto

-Pero… había algo raro en ese hombre… no sé que

-Caminaba raro y respiraba más agitado cuando salió que cuando entro, eso era todo… fue una buena observación, vuelve a tu puesto

El matón asintió pero sorprendido de que Gideon se hubiera dado cuenta de todo eso cuando el solo había notado algo raro levemente

Ford se encontraba un poco alejado de la casa, suficiente para no ser visto desde esta, jadeaba sujetado al tronco de un árbol mientras apretaba su pecho

-No… aun me quedan 5 años oíste, después explota… pero antes pórtate bien… tengo mucho que hacer… demasiado que hacer y no puedo permitir que me detengas…

Como si su cuerpo lo hubiera escuchado el dolor cedió suficiente para que Ford siguiera caminando rumbo a la ciudad…

Dipper y Pacifica se enfrentaban rápidamente en la habitación, ambos sorprendidos de la fuerza del otro, pero cada vez más emocionados y concentrados en el enfrentamiento.

Dipper estaba realmente asombrado de la habilidad de Pacifica, él había comenzado a practicar ese deporte desde el día en que su tío los había defendido de los zombis hacia años, primero solamente boxeo pero tiempo después de que su tío Ford regresara le había dicho que aprendiera Muay Thai y no solo boxeo tradicional ya que era más completo para la autodefensa en su opinión, Dipper había seguido ese consejo.

Pacifica se encontraba sorprendida de que a pesar de que Dipper tuviera una complexión delgada y pareciera un chico débil, era realmente muy fuerte y sobre todo muy rápido, aunque no la había golpeado ni una sola vez en esa pelea pero la había derribado ya 12 veces cuando ella, aun golpeándolo en más de una ocasión lo había derribado apenas 10, ella practicaba desde los 19 años para defenderse después de que su padre mostro una verdadera cara y le enseño que había demonios en el mundo, desde esa época ya habían sido varias las veces en que había tenido incluso que romper huesos para protegerse y había enfrentado a hombres más grandes que ella… pero jamás a alguien como Dipper, Pacifica notaba como sus fuerzas se agotaban rápidamente, pero era terca, si algo de orgullo le quedaba este era en las habilidades que ella había obtenido por su cuenta a través de prácticas y entrenamiento, ya fuera por tonterías como el mini golf o cosas como la auto defensa y no quería admitir que Dipper le ganara.

Dipper se preparó, sintiendo que estaba a punto de terminarse ese combate, ambos jadeaban con fuerza y se notaba que apenas podían más, pero Pacifica se notaba mucho más debilitada que el, de repente, Pacifica rompió su guardia un segundo y cambio a otra posición de combate… Dipper abrió mucho los ojos, había visto esa posición antes, cuando su tío Ford había empezado a enseñarle una vez que Mabel se había curado.

-Como… oye eso no es

-Son artes marciales no?

Pacifica se lanzó hacia Dipper con una sonrisa y empezó a acosarlo a golpes, había cambiado totalmente su estilo de pelea, pero en un momento una gota de sudor entro en su ojo y provoco que lanzara un golpe un poco desviado, Dipper aprovecho y sujeto su puño girando rápidamente y la tiro al suelo

-Uno más para mi…

-Y UNO PARA MI!

Pacifica lanzo un codazo a Dipper y giro bruscamente, tirando a Dipper de espaldas, ella se detuvo justo antes de darle un golpe cuando empezó a oírse un pitido, Dipper vio el puño de Pacifica a centímetros de su cara, Pacifica rio un poco apartándose el cabello del rostro, estaba sentada en el abdomen de Dipper

-Vaya… terminamos por hoy…

-Que sucede?

-Lee cerrara en 45 minutos... estoy muerta…

Se dejó caer al lado de Dipper agotada, Dipper no se levantó, también en su límite.

-Cuánto?

-13 a 11… tienes el número de la mala suerte Pines…

Sonrió un poco, viendo el techo, queriendo solo descansar un poco, Pacifica cerro los ojos recuperando el aliento

-Bueno… entonces te puedo hacer 13 preguntas

-Yo también te hare algunas Pines… no creas que no…

-De acuerdo… donde aprendiste a pelear así?

-Aquí, te lo dije había un instructor antes

-No es verdad, los últimos movimientos que usaste, te los enseño mi tío Ford verdad?

-Ford?

Pacifica ahora definitivamente parecía estar muy confundida

-Los últimos movimientos que hiciste, mi tío me los mostro hace un tiempo, los aprendiste de el

-Claro que no... Pero es posible que hayamos tenido la misma maestra, es lo único que se me ocurre… pero no puedo darte una respuesta verdadera, no sé donde lo aprendería.

-Bueno entonces qu…

-Ahora me toca a mi Pines

Dipper cerro la boca esperando la pregunta de Pacifica, esta pensó un segundo y estirando la mano, jalo un poco la banda de la frente de Dipper pero este se apresuró a sujetarla para que no se cayera, aun así, Pacifica alcanzo a ver algo debajo

-Por qué te pusiste esta banda?

Molesto, Dipper alejo la mano de la joven, Dipper pensó un segundo en no decirle nada, pero después se la quitó aun tapando su frente con la mano

-Vamos ni que tuvieras un tercer ojo o algo ahí…

-Casi, es esto

Dipper mostro su marca de nacimiento, pero Pacifica no se rio, ni siquiera sonrió, aunque Dipper esperaba una burla

-Una constelación? Es por eso que estabas usando esa cosa, para no mostrarla?

-No te burles, de acuerdo? Me avergüenza es todo

Dipper tomo la banda para atarla de nuevo pero Pacifica sujeto sus manos evitando que lo hiciera

-No… no pienso burlarme, porque lo haría?

-Es… la razón por la que estuve solo en mi infancia, por eso también me dicen Dipper, no es algo que me agrade mostrar aun ahora…

-Y creías que me iba a burlar de ti, he?

Pacifica sonrió un poco acariciando la marca con los dedos

-Pareces un niño pequeño temiendo a eso…

Le jalo un mechón de cabello de repente

-AUCH!

-Y parece que crees que sigo siendo tan cruel como para hacer burla de algo como eso

-No… no es eso… solo… todos se burlaban de ella, es algo ridículo y no me gusta mostrarlo… incluso el apodo de Dipper viene de eso…

-No seas tonto, no se burlaban de eso porque fuera ridículo, tu marca no lo es… se burlaban de ti porque eso te lastimaba… sabes por qué cuando tu hermana y yo competíamos de pequeñas, primero hice trampa y después competí de forma justa con ella?

Dipper negó con la cabeza, pero noto como Pacifica se sentaba tranquilamente sobre la banda, no podría recuperarla a menos que le tocara el trasero y algo le decía que si lo hacía seria hombre muerto

-No lo sé…

-Porque así la lastimaría más… primero a Mabel solo le interesaba ser quien ganara y presumirle a todos que lo había hecho, era todo lo que quería hacer, solo necesitaba ganarle aunque fuera con trampa para hacerla sentir mal… te apuesto a que si le hubiera ganado de forma justa no le hubiera dado tanta ira como haciéndolo con trampa… al final no le hice daño, lo sé pero debes admitir que eso sería verdad… pero después cuando fuimos al campo de golf, primero pensé en invitar a las chicas a ir conmigo o en hacer trampa, a mis padres no les importaría solo querían que ganara… pero a Mabel le haría enfurecer mucho más que le ganara de forma justa, solo entre las 2, se notaba que estaba muy orgullosa de sus habilidades en el juego, si hubiera echo trampas ese orgullo no se hubiera visto tan golpeado como ganándole justamente…

-Vaya todas esas cosas planeabas? Si que eras diabólica

Pacifica lo miro y le dio un golpe en el centro del brazo a Dipper, este sintió como le pegaban justo en el nervio y empezó a sobarse rápidamente al sentir un agudo dolor

-Y ASÍ QUIERES QUE NO TE DIGA DIABOLICA!

-Ya cállate… además… en ese momento no lo planeaba, sabes? Aunque no lo creas yo misma ni pensaba en por que hacia las cosas así solamente… después pensé que lo hacía por esas razones… el echo es… que tu marca no tiene nada de malo… ni vergonzoso al contrario no se ve nada mal, si ellos te molestaban con esa marca es porque sabían que te lastimaría, lo que había mal estaba en ellos no en ti…

-Yo…

-Te lo pruebo Dipper?

-Puedes

-Jajajaja te lo acabo de probar tonto… no te molesto que te dijera Dipper

-Claro que no… antes odiaba ese apodo pero Mabel empezó a usarlo conmigo no para herirme si no para hacernos reír a ambos y bueno… ok ya entendí…

Pacifica rio un poco, mientras guardaba la cinta, contesto más a la mirada del chico que a una pregunta directa mientras se levantaba

-Dámela

-No… me gusta tu marca y la quiero ver más así que me la quedo… bueno si no tienes otra pregunta hora de…

-Donde aprendiste magia? No me des una respuesta incompleta

Se volvió a sentar, esa vez Dipper la había atrapado

-Bueno está bien… no fue tu tío el que me enseño, que eso quede claro… Fue alguien más… Dipper, que tanto conoces del bosque? De las creaturas que viven en el

-Si comparo los diarios con mis conocimientos… jamás vi todas las creaturas y cosas que se relataban en los diarios, eso es natural puesto que mi tío Ford estuvo reuniendo información e investigando sin parar durante 30 años pero también vi creaturas que no aparecían en ellos, aunque pocas así que… no conozco casi nada del bosque ni de Gravity Falls, si hay tanta variedad que después de tantos años sigo encontrando cosas nuevas a cada paso, es que no conozco nada.

-Bueno… una de las cosas que no conoces es mi maestra, es un ser muy antiguo y poderoso que habita en lo profundo del bosque

-Un ser antiguo? Sabes qué es? Como la encontraste?

-No, jamás he visto nada como ella… y ella me encontró un día que necesitaba… realmente a alguien que me ayudara a sentirme fuerte…

Por un segundo la voz de Pacifica mostro un enrome dolor como si aguantara las ganas de echarse a llorar pero inmediatamente desapareció

-Ella me enseño a pelear cuando se lo pedí aunque dijo que era un desperdicio, también me está enseñando magia…

-ES INCREIBLE! Me gustaría conocerla

-Está prohibido, ni siquiera puedo decirte su nombre, lo prometí, así que lo que sabes en este momento es todo lo que puedes saber… al menos de mí, pero que yo sepa, tu tío Ford no aprendió el combate de ella así que no se a lo que te refieres con que el me entreno…

Pacifica miro su reloj sorprendiéndose de la hora que era ya

-Bueno creo que mejor voy a las duchas, ya deberían haber abierto los locales de magia…

-OYE! Aun me quedan 11 preguntas!

Pacifica miro a Dipper y una gota de sudor apareció en su nuca, Dipper tenía una expresión de maniático obsesivo que ella jamás había visto pero que su hermana veía cada vez que había un misterio que lo obsesionaba

-BROMEAS? Ya es muy tarde Pines además el gimnasio pronto va a cerrar…

-Desde cuando sabes magia? Que tan poderosa o que tanto sabe ese ser? Que otras creaturas mágicas conoces que no aparezcan en los diarios? No sabes si hay otras en otros sitios?

-Pero… vaya que abusas… de acuerdo, pero serán las últimas… Empecé a estudiar magia hace poco más de un año, conozco a muchas creaturas que no aparecen en tus famosos diarios, sí, existen creaturas mágicas fuera de Gravity Falls… y si quieres poner un ejemplo de que tan fuerte sea… dice que no es fuerte pero por lo que he visto de ella, creo que su poder puede rivalizar con el de Bill…

Dipper trago saliva, abrió la boca para decir otra pregunta y Pacifica se arrodillo frente a él e inclinándose un poco en su dirección le puso un dedo en los labios evitando que hablara, Dipper la miro a los ojos pero muy nervioso de repente, ya que por esa posición podría ver el escote del top de la chica

-Nada mas de eso, no desperdicies tus preguntas que solo te quedan 7… y no crees que podría haber más cosas que quieras saber adelante? Guárdalas y después pregúntame… total mientras llevemos la cuenta

-Ha si? Entonces cuando quiera, en el momento que quiera, me responderás la pregunta que sea?

-Prometido

-Deberías tener más cuidado en lo que prometes, puedo pedirte cosas que no me querrás responder

-Por favor que no te querría responder? Además te hice una promesa… te doy una extra, a ver pregúntame lo que sea y veremos si no te la contesto…

Dipper miro a Pacifica sonriendo malicioso, estaba en un estado en el que su hermana solía decir que "Cuando tiene misterios y alguien se interpone o hace cualquier cosa que le evita cumplir su caprichito y resolver ese misterio se le funde la mitad del cerebro… a ese estado yo lo llamo estado en el que se fundió la mitad del cerebro, siempre se porta terco, molesta y como un tonto" y Pacifica… estaba en un estado parecido, uno queriendo preguntar algo que la otra no fuera capas de responder y la otra lista para responderle lo que fuera que preguntara de magia, creaturas sobrenaturales, problemas de chicas… todo…

-Ha si? Bueno veamos que tan lejos llegas, Northwest, si no me contestas esta pregunta iras a casa y le lavaras la ropa a Mabel una semana…

Pacifica se quedó quieta, pálida, al escuchar eso…

-D… de acuerdo… ahora adelante…

Dipper pensó que no querría contestar y de repente su vista de nuevo se fijó en el top de la joven… Dipper lo señalo

-Ok cual es la talla de esas 2…

Lee se encontraba bajando las cortinas de acero del gimnasio, ya había anochecido y estaba por cerrar, miro a los equipos, hacía rato había una chica intimidante rondando en el lugar pero al parecer ya se había ido, solamente faltaba ir a hablarle a aquellos 2… y ver si Dipper necesitaba una ambulancia, apenas conocía a Pacifica pero recordaba cómo había lastimado a algunas personas que habían intentado tocarla o propasarse con ella incluyendo a un instructor por lo que le tenía un poco de miedo, camino hacia la puerta y su mano se acercó a la perilla

-ESTAS BROMEANDO!

Se escuchó y después un golpe, Lee se alejó como si la puerta estuviera por explotar y Pacifica salió furiosa caminando hacia las duchas y los vestidores de las chicas, Lee fingió y deseo ser invisible hasta que esta entro dando un portazo y se acercó a Dipper, este tenía un ojo que empezaba a ponerse morado y la mano de Pacifica perfectamente marcada en su cara

-Viejo que rayos paso? –Lee-

-Solo… me lo merecía… creo… al menos me contesto…

Intento levantarse y no pudo, un poco mareado, Lee rio viéndolo

-Bueno chico ya voy a cerrar, pero esperare a que se cambien de acuerdo? Cuando estén listos vayan al mostrador y hablenme para irnos los 3… por cierto vaya marca ahora entiendo por qué te dicen Dipper

Dipper se puso rojo, Lee miraba fijamente la marca de su frente… y lanzo una carcajada al ver la cara de pena del muchacho, como si eso no pasara, a él no le importaba esa marca.

-Bueno los esperare afuera…

Pacifica salía de las duchas y había terminado de cambiarse, aun colorada por lo que Dipper le había preguntado y más sorprendida por que le hubiera dicho la verdad, se vistió rápidamente pero de forma mecánica, perdida en sus pensamientos

-Flash back-

Dipper y Mabel habían vuelto a Gravity Falls, esa vez no por el verano si no por las vacaciones navideñas, apenas hacia unos meses del raromagedon, el clima estaba un poco frio y entre Wendy, Soos, Stanford, Stanley y los gemelos ayudaban a poner la decoración navideña, un poco más atrás en el camino se encontraba Pacifica, mirándolos desde un punto en el que suponía que nadie podía verla, un poco indecisa, solamente mirando a una persona… cuando sintió que unas manos le tapaban los ojos

-SORPRESA!

-Haa pero que rayos?... suéltame maldito fenómeno!

Pacifica se vio abrazada repentinamente por Mabel que la miraba con una enorme y maniática sonrisa

-OXIGENADA ERES TU! Cuanto tiempo… que haces aquí?

-Ha… nada está bien, suéltame ya!

Pacifica la empujo un poco logrando que la soltara y busco en el suelo hasta ver una bolsa y la recogió, a Mabel no se le escapo que contenía

-PERO SON REGALOS! Son… venias a entregarnos…

-Si esta bien, son regalos, de acuerdo? Supe… supe que volvieron al pueblo… así que… si, quise traerles algo de acuerdo?

-Oxigenada me quiere… lo sabía!

-Si si como digas… bueno aquí esta… toma… para… para ambos…

Pacifica le paso unas cajas a Mabel, esta las miro y tomándolas las puso en el suelo con cuidado para que no se ensuciaran, el semblante de Pacifica se ensombreció un poco pero de repente se vio abrazada por Mabel

-Gracias Oxigenada, también te daremos algo pero aun no desempacamos

-Haaa otra vez no me abraces fenómeno! Y no necesito que me den nada… de acuerdo? Solo… solo tengan eso y ya…

-Jajajaja dices eso pero estas roja… oye es cierto vamos a que saludes a Dipper…

Pacifica se puso como tomate

-No… no ya me tengo que ir

-Qué? Si aún ni llegas y de todos modos ibas a saludarlo junto conmigo no…

-No, claro que no… además tengo mucho que hacer… tengo que limpiar la choza donde vivimos ahora que no hay servidumbre y…

-Lo que dices son tonterías, será solo un segundo y apuesto a que a Dipper le encantara verte… HERMA!

Pacifica le tapó la boca con la mano

-Shhh cállate…

Mabel la miro… asintiendo, Pacifica empezó a apartar la mano… y en eso Mabel se la mordió

-AUCH! QUE TE PASA LOCA!

-Herma…

-Ya no digas no digas nada ok? Te te pago si quieres pero…

-Pacifica… estas colorada que te pa…

De repente, Mabel sonrió, de una forma tan exagerada y tétrica que esa noche le daría pesadillas a Pacifica

-Te gusta mi hermano…

-he?

Pacifica se puso mas y mas roja, pero sintiendo como su corazón latía como loco

-No… no es eso… claro que no como me voy a enamorar de un muerto de hambre como ustedes? Olvídalo claro que no… no digas nada… más te vale cerrar la boca a esas calumnias o te demandare oíste?

-Paz... no le voy a decir nada… tranquila

Pacifica miro a Mabel y por primera vez ella le parecía muy madura

-Pero no es algo que se pueda ocultar mucho… más contigo que eres demasiado expresiva… así que yo que tu mantenía mi distancia…

Pacifica se entristeció por un segundo al oír eso pensando que Mabel quizás haría algo para evitar que se acercara al chico

-Si lo que quieres es ocultarlo, si no… bueno sé que sigue enamorado de Wendy pero ya se está haciendo la idea, si quieres intentar algo ahora es el momento!

Pacifica se volteo dándole la espalda pero solo para ocultar una inmensa sonrisa

-Cállate ya fenómeno no siento nada por él, ya te di los regalos ahora me voy…

-Jajajaja si como digas oxigenada… nos veremos después cuando vayamos a darte tu regalo

-Que no tienes que darme nada!

-Ira Dipper…

-Pero si quieres hacerlo estaré sola a las 5 de la tarde…

Pacifica se fue rápidamente después de decir eso, totalmente roja y escuchando las carcajadas de Mabel

-Fin del flashback-

-Flashback-

Era ese mismo día, apenas unas horas antes, Wendy y Dipper hablaban afuera de la cabaña sobre algunos de los desperfectos de esta mientras Candy cuidaba a la niña y Grenda había ido al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para empezar la limpieza, Pacifica quito un mueble y encontró una rata muerta

-QUE ASCO!

-Ha… pobrecita… tendría hijos?

-DIOS ESPERO QUE NO ODIO ESAS COSAS!

Pacifica se alejó un poco y al voltear se vio cara a cara con una araña, soltó un grito y retrocedió cayendo de sentón en el suelo a centímetros de la rata, al verla grito de nuevo alejándose varios metros en el suelo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VAYA QUIEN DIRIA QUE TE VERIA ALGUN DÍA ASÍ!

-YA CALLATE! Esto me saco yo por ser buena gente y querer ayudarlos…

Pacifica se levantó golpeando su trasero esperando quitarle un poco de la tierra de la cabaña

-Aja… pues a mí me dio mucho gusto, te extrañaba Paz…

-Y yo… -suspiro- también Fenómeno, si te morías… con quien iba a pelearme… solo para eso vine aquí

-Jajaja si como no… sigues igual sabes, es como esa vez hace años en navidad…

-He?

-Se te nota Paz… no… esta vez es diferente, ya no te gusta mi hermano…

-Claro que si y…

Pacifica se tapó la boca con las manos pero Mabel ignoro ese desliz

-No… ya no te gusta… eso sería raro ya que hace años que no nos vemos y no creo que te guste un chico solo con verlo después de media década… no así… la única explicación…

Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mabel

-Amas a mi hermano…

-He? Pero… que dices…

-Amas a Dipper Pacifica…

-No es cierto

-Claro que si… has estado años sin vernos, cuando empezamos a hablar te has pasado acosándome a preguntas sobre el… cuando lo vez te dice ladrona y tú lo perdonas y actúas como si nada, pero hace años que no lo vez, ni tienen contacto… una atracción no es así de duradera, el amor si…

-NO es verdad… admito… admito que Dipper me gusta, como antes… ya no soy una niña que ocultara esa obvia verdad por pena pero no lo amo…

-Aja… Te iras en un rato a trabajar verdad? Le pediré que te acompañe…

-he? Por qué?

-Porque quiero… Wendy ama a Dipper pero como hermano, la única otra persona a quien me gustaría confiárselo y que sé que lo ama eres tu…

-Que no lo amo… pero…

Pacifica sonrió sonrojándose como si de nuevo fuera una niña pequeña

-Gracias…

-Jajajaja lo sabía… pero lo amas, yo siempre se cuando eso ocurre solo dime la doctora corazón

Pacifica se alejó totalmente roja, pero pensando que definitivamente Mabel era mucho más lista de lo que solía parecer…

-Fin del flashback-

Termino de vestirse y vio el celular encendido, era un mensaje de Tambry

-"Ya está todo listo pero Mabel quiere que sea una sorpresa para Dipper"-

-"De acuerdo yo me encargo de llevarlo sin decirle nada"-

Guardo el celular cuando alguien cerró la puerta del casillero de un golpe

-Pensaba esperarte afuera con tu amiguito pero ya me canse, traigo un pequeño mensaje…

Pacifica miro a la mujer y noto un pequeño dije en su oreja, una marca, sonrió confiada mirando a la mujer fijamente a los ojos

-Ahórrate el sermón de meterme miedo, mocosa… y dile algo a tu grupo de amiguitas…

La mujer furiosa apretó el puño para lanzarle un golpe, cuando abrió mucho los ojos, estaba congelada en un bloque de hielo, totalmente inmóvil, aun en el lugar pero en medio del hielo no podía moverse, no podía hablar, se sorprendía de que no sintiera el frio pero no podía hacer nada…

-Número uno, no me importa que crean que pueden hacer solo porque alguien les enseño un poquitito de magia… no vuelvan a mi tienda ni a molestarme… han entendido? Si no les mostrare lo que puede hacer una bruja de verdad… y 2

De repente esa mujer empezó a sentir el frio, en todo su cuerpo, empezó a temblar, ahora sí que sentía todo su cuerpo congelándose, pero luego esa sensación termino, seguía inmóvil pero ya no sentía el frio del hielo que la cubría

-No me sigas… o la próxima vez hare algo más que castigarte sin salir una noche

Pacifica tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta

-Ahora quédate ahí a pensar en lo que hiciste, niña…

Cerro la puerta dejándola adentro, afuera Lee hablaba con Dipper pero se cayó al ver a Pacifica

-Bueno, nos vamos?

Pregunto alegremente, Lee asintió

-Todos afuera… por cierto Pacifica viste a alguien en los vestidores?

-No, a nadie

-Que raro… -Lee-

-Que ocurre? –Dipper-

-Hace rato una chica muy grande estaba por aquí solo mirando los equipos, pensé que curioseaba pero no la vi salir

-No había nadie en el vestidor seguro te distrajiste

Lee asintió pensativo y acerco a la puerta de la tienda, al salir activo una alarma

-Bueno te veré luego doctor diversión!

-Claro

-Adiós Pacifica

Lee se despidió de ambos, Pacifica volteo a ver a Dipper extrañada

-Doctor diversión?...

-Es una larga historia…

El centro comercial ahora estaba muy diferente a como lo habían dejado rato atrás, Dipper se sorprendió al ver como muchas personas cerraban sus negocios pero muchas otras empezaban a abrir negocios y tiendas que él se había muerto hacía rato por ver

-Bueno con cual quieres empezar? –Pacifica-

-No se… tu cual querrías ver

-La mía, ya es hora de que cierra y quiero asegurarme de que no hubo más problemas

-Entonces te acompaño

Los 2 se dirigieron a la tienda, Dipper no dejaba ver hacia todos lados embobado, finalmente llegaron a la tienda donde estaba la misma chica que antes había sido atrapada por las cintas de luz

-Señorita sigue por aquí? –Chica-

-Sí, tuviste más problemas Amy?

-Ninguno… vinieron más seres mágicos hace un rato pero nadie intento nada… pero si hubo algo extraño

-Qué cosa?

-Que mucha gente quiso comprar amuletos

-En verdad?

-Si… vinieron propietarios de… no se unas 15 tiendas, a preguntar dónde los habíamos comprado o como obtener para sus empleados…

Pacifica trago saliva

-Este… diles… diles que por el momento no los puedo ayudar, si vuelven a preguntar, de acuerdo?

-Segura? Ofrecieron mucho…

-Si segura…

La chica asintió, acabando de cerrar bien la tienda

-Entonces la veré mañana señorita

-Si…

-Con permiso

La joven saludo a Dipper y se alejó camino a la entrada del centro comercial, Pacifica no la perdió de vista hasta que se subió a un auto que la esperaba, Dipper se imaginó que serían sus padres esperándola, después se alejo

-Bueno… que otras tiendas quieres visitar Dipper?

-En realidad… quería acompañarte a tu casa, ya te vas no? O tienes algo más que hacer aquí?

-He? En serio?... nada pero… tu querías

-Te acompaño a casa

-Entonces será a tu casa, Mabel sigue ahí arreglando las cosas de la casa me mando mensaje

-He? En serio?

Pacifica asintió

-Vamos te acompaño en ese caso… quería hablar de algo con ella…

Dipper asintió y ambos salieron juntos del centro comercial, pero extrañado por lo que decía Pacifica, ahora el pueblo tenía otra apariencia, tal como Dipper lo había visto la noche anterior, creaturas mágicas por todos lados, muchos humanos conviviendo con ellas, sonrió un poco cuando vio un destello, era su brazalete, metió su mano en el bolsillo para que el resplandor no se viera

-Entonces sirve para toda la magia?

-he?...

Dipper apunto a la blusa de Pacifica debajo de esta se veía un resplandor, Pacifica asintió

-Wow… había olvidado lo observador que eras… si, cualquier tipo de magia… hacia poco que comenzaron robos en mi tienda, sabia quiénes eran y que usaban magia pero si atrapaban a quienes lo hacían al rato vendría alguien más, necesitaba mostrar que si usaban magia en mi tienda para robar… pero este hechizo reacciona a cualquier conjuro, aunque sea solo uno de sacar chispitas

Riendo pacifica le señalo algo a Dipper detrás este vio como un duende sacaba pequeñas chispitas de sus manos mostrándolas a los niños, los duendes casi no podían usar magia eso lo sabía pero si sabían unos pocos trucos

-Vaya… es efectivo…

-Sí, pero no se que hacer ahora con la oferta que me dijo Amy… que opinarías, Dipper?

-De eso? Véndelos…

-Vender un objeto que pondrá sobre aviso a cada persona de que alguien usa magia cerca, pero no necesariamente dentro de su tienda y que tampoco muestra que tipo de magia o quien la hace?... ahorita funciono por que las empleadas estaban alertas, yo las puse sobre aviso desde antes de ir a la cabaña del misterio

-Y que tiene de malo que la gente sepa que alguien use magia cerca? Podrían estar robando…

-O podría ser un hechizo de lucecitas como ese gnomo… o alguien usando magia en la tienda de al lado… o afuera… o podría ser un humano y el dueño culpar a una creatura que vaya a comprar normalmente…

Dipper se cayó, habían llegado ya al bosque

-Creo que… es un problema que tienes desde hace tiempo verdad?

-Si… no soy la única, no se por qué las creaturas de los bosques se ocultaban antes pero ahora que no lo hacen no todos los cambios han sido buenos, también hay humanos que han aprendido a usar la magia y no todos para bien… pero tampoco podemos hacer que empiecen a culparse entre si seres mágicos o no mágicos, es algo complejo…

-Sabes una cosa? Creo que puedo ayudarte

-He?...

-Si, recuerdo que existía un conjuro que delimitaba el alcance de hechizos y marcaba quien lo usaba… estaba en los diarios del tío Ford

-En los diarios de Ford?... esos… esos diarios ya no los tienes además ahí no venía magia, no?

-No, pero recuerdo que existía y algunas referencias… creo que podría… en los diarios no estaba escrito ese conjuro, pero lo mencionaba

Pacifica de repente pareció muy aliviada

-Bueno es un misterio… y tengo a Dipper Pines en el así que supongo que no tardaras mucho en averiguarlo, cuento contigo

-Oye me pones a trabajar?!

Dipper puso una cara muy fingida cara de ofendido haciendo que ella riera un poco

-Sí, te pongo a trabajar… vamos te daré un porcentaje del 20% si vendo los amuletos…

-Y si no?

-Sobornare a Mabel para que me diga el conjuro y no tendrás nada

-Mi hermana no es tan fácil de…

-Le daré el número telefónico de cada chico atractivo en Gravity Falls…

-Ok tu ganas

-Siempre gano Pines… pregúntale a ese ojo morado si no me crees

Los 2 sonrieron y entraron en el bosque, caminando por la orilla del camino y completamente en silencio, pero ninguno consideraba ese silencio incomodo, Pacifica sujetaba su bolso con las 2 manos y Dipper notaba el peso de este pero ella se había negado completamente a que el lo cargara, ahora solamente miraba al cielo

-Que tanto ves ahí?

-Tu cara

-Jaja muy graciosa

Dipper miro la constelación que tenía en la frente, aunque tenía que admitir que casi nunca la veía en el cielo, en ese momento Pacifica se quitó la bolsa y se la puso a Dipper como si este la cargara aprovechando su distracción

-he? Que haces creí que tu ibas a cargarlo

-Ya llegamos

Señalo un punto en el bosque, Dipper no había notado entre los arboles un pequeño punto iluminado lo suficiente para mostrar parte de la fachada de la casa, que para él era inconfundible

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta, el tiempo paso rápido

-Si… así que lleva tú el paquete… de todos modos lo que hay en esa bolsa es tuyo

-Cómo?

-Sí, digamos que es algo que cayó en mis manos hace tiempo, no lo abras aun bueno? Y… bienvenido a Gravity Falls Dipper… de nuevo

Pacifica fue hacia la casa, tan pronto esta se alejó un poco Dipper intento ver que era lo que tenía pero era una caja muy bien envuelta así que se rindió y camino tras ella, al acercarse se quedó quieto

-HEY YA POR FIN SE ACERCO! QUE TE PASO EN EL OJO!?–Mabel-

-El se lo busco a mi no me pregunten… -Pacifica-

-AQUÍ ESTA EL DOCTOR DIVERSION!

-BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA VIEJO!

La parte delantera de la casa estaba llena de gente, Dipper apenas pudo ver una enorme pantalla de plasma que en ese momento proyectaba una película animada que solo la pequeña Mabel veía, frente a esta estaban varios troncos puestos en hilera como un cine, un poco más alejados Ford y Stan asaban carnes en un enorme asador, pero eso se lo saco de la mente inmediatamente al ver como mucha gente iba a saludarlo, se encontraban Tambry que ahora era una atractiva mujer, Robie que estaba extremadamente cambiado, Thompson, Lee, Nate, Soos, Melody, los clones aun con una apariencia infantil, McGucket y su hijo unos duendes y el alcalde de Gravity Falls, todos fueron inmediatamente a saludarlo muy animados.

Dipper sonrió al verlos y aunque no expreso nada se puso a saludar a todos muy animado, Wendy un poco alejada veía eso riendo un poco, mientras se acercaba a ver el estado de la carne, ya que los gemelos más viejos no parecían ponerle mucha atención.

-Vaya… mira que emocionado esta, 6 dedos

-Si… pero ya sabemos por qué después de lo que sucedió en su casa

-Que sucedió? –Wendy-

Los 2 gemelos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza

-Eso es algo que no podemos decirte, pero ellos te lo dirán si se sienten con confianza para hacerlo…

-De… acuerdo… pero al menos parece que está contento… creí que se echaría a llorar como Mabel…

Wendy sonrió al recordar la escena, Mabel no sabía de la reunión si no que Wendy y las demás le habían dicho que solo irían a comprar unas cosas al pueblo mientras ella intentaba hacer funcionar la pantalla, cuando un rato después habían regresado con todos excepto Lee en la camioneta de Grenda, Mabel se había echado a llorar de la emoción mientras saludaba a todos sus amigos… en ese momento Mabel corrió abrazando fuerte a su hermano

-FIESTA PARA CELEBRAR QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA HACER PEDAZOS EL PUEBLO DE NUEVO! –Mabel-

-Si… bueno… FIESTA!

Los amigos de Wendy, tan ruidosos como siempre no tardaron en hacerle la segunda a los gemelos, Stan unos segundos después se unió también y empezó a hablar con Grenda, quizás el hecho de que Wendy le mencionara los miles de millones de dólares que ahora poseía hacían que tuviera más interés en ella que antes o al menos en ver maneras de estafarla, la pequeña Mabel miraba el televisor mientras que un poco alejados algunos bailaban y otros solamente conversaban, Ford solamente miraba todo desde lo lejos, aun preparando la carne, pero con una enorme sonrisa, cuando sintió un viento cálido y una presencia detrás de el

-Esos son tus sobrinos, 6 dedos?

Ford no hablo, eso lo había escuchado en su mente

-Si… ellos son Dipper y Mabel, que quieres con ellos?

-No quiero nada, solamente tengo curiosidad por ellos, son una leyenda en Gravity Falls lo sabes… una leyenda que no pude conocer

-Si si se me tu historia y la de por qué no enfrentaste a Bill… ahora dime porque vienes a hablarme? Cuando tú tienes curiosidad solamente vas y averiguas lo que deseas, te metes en la vida de todos, como lo has hecho siempre, no te muestras ante nadie a menos que te convenga.

-Estas describiéndote a ti, no a mí, 6 dedos, yo solo vengo a verlos… si… me gustan… los apruebo… diles que pueden venir a verme…

-PARA NADA!

Ford no grito eso en voz alta pero su puño se apretó con ira

-NO VAS A METERLOS EN TUS TRAMPAS ESCUCHASTE?

-6 dedos, tu eres quien quiere meterlos, no yo… ya olvidaste lo que me pediste hace años? Tú me buscaste, yo no lo hice…

-Hace años era otra persona, ahora me opongo a que…

-Oponte todo lo que quieras 6 dedos, pero no puedes cambiar lo inevitable, lo quieras o no el destino ya se ha puesto en marcha, están listos…

-No puedes… yo… yo haré todo solo, solo quiero protegerlos…

-Yo también, 6 dedos… incluso quizás los tenga que proteger…

Frente a Ford se dibujó una silueta femenina, tan tenue, que Ford apenas podía distinguirla y seguramente nadie la distinguiría desde la parte iluminada de la cabaña, en esa silueta estaban dibujados 2 óvalos, ojos, un poco más oscuros mirando a la gente de la fiesta

-De quienes más aman…

-Espera que viste?

-Nada que deba preocuparte, 6 dedos, después de todo tu bastas para hacer todo no es verdad?

-No te iras sin decirme que viste…

-Envíamelos 6 dedos, cuando pongas los pies en la tierra y dejes del lado esa terquedad absurda… o ellos vendrán pero cuando vengan quizás sea tarde… recuerda mis palabras… yo también estoy protegiendo mi hogar.

La sombra desapareció

La fiesta ya había terminado y todos somnolientos llegaron a la cabaña del misterio ya que aún no podían quedarse en su nueva casa, Dipper cargaba a su sobrina que había caído dormida en el viaje de regreso a fuerzas de bailar y gritar por todo el lugar al lado de su madre, todos los chicos se habían quedado a ayudar a meter la pantalla a su casa ya que Grenda había dicho: "Es muy molesto llevarla a casa mejor quédensela como regalo de bienvenida" y después se había ido cada quien a su casa, Wendy llevándose a Pacifica porque según Mabel si Dipper volvía a acompañarla no regresaría en una semana, cosa que había hecho enrojecer a ambos jóvenes y había hecho que todos los demás estallaran en risas, el único que parecía tener aun energías era Ford ya que tan pronto todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Ford fue corriendo a su laboratorio, lo único que estaba ahí era una laptop, la abrió, pero al ver que no había nada nuevo la cerro soltando una maldición

-No… no ha pasado nada nuevo… que quisiste decir con eso del destino… que se ha puesto en marcha?

Dipper estaba en su recamara ya con la pijama puesta, cuando alguien abrió la puerta, la única persona que no tocaría para entrar, su hermana gemela

-Por qué no te duermes aun? Pensando en Pacifica?

-Claro que…

-Que si… si mira a ti te dio regalo de bienvenida a mí no… siempre fue avara

Dipper sonrió un poco mientras miraba la caja

-No sabemos si te dio algo, la caja es grande

-Si… y no sabremos hasta que la abras así que hazlo ya o lo hare yo

-De acuerdo ya voy…

Dipper desenvolvió el papel con cuidado y abrió una caja grande de cartón, para después quedarse asombrado, saco el contenido de esta poniéndolo sobre la cama, en orden

-No puedo… creerlo

-De donde los saco?

-No… no pueden ser los reales, es imposible…

Dipper empezó a revisar los regalos, eran fotocopias no los originales pero aun así estaban completos… los 3 diarios de la estancia de Ford en Gravity Falls…

Bueno este es el nuevo capítulo, la verdad batalle bastante para este porque había muchas cosas que quería agregar pero no quería que me saliera muy largo… igual parece que fue demasiado largo como ahora parece que me salen los capítulos de cualquier historia que haga…

Sobre los misterios, bueno, Gravity Falls no puede ser Gravity Falls sin misterios, es de cajón igual espero poner algunos que valgan la pena.

Pacifica, leyendo este capítulo me di cuenta de algo y de que parece muy fuerte, igual otros personajes ahora que pienso en lo que harán más adelante parecerán excesivamente fuertes y bueno, desde ahora aclaro que tanto Pacifica, como Gideon como… ya verán quienes más, no son nada especial, solamente son peces grandes en un estanque pequeño, pero en los próximos capítulos los hare lucirse y bueno mejor aclarar desde ahora.

Y bueno por ahora no puedo decir más sin adelantar, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Como siempre aclaro, este fic es solo para entretenimiento no para lucro pero si quieren darme 10 millones de dólares por leerlo a mi encantado, los personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch menos los que invente yo esos son míos y es todo, comenzamos

Dipper caminaba en el bosque, en total oscuridad, solamente pudiendo notar vagamente los arboles a su alrededor, sintiendo como las hojas tocaban su rostro, escuchando la hierba que pisaba, a pesar de apenas poder ver algo se movía sin ningún problema, rosaba las hojas, hacia ruido, pero no chocaba con nada ni desviaba el camino, su cuerpo mismo se guiaba… hasta que llego a una parte del bosque totalmente oscura, no distinguía nada

-Que… que rayos hago aquí…

La luz de la luna entro en el bosque iluminando una roca… el cuerpo físico de…

-BIENVENIDO A GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER!

Frente a el emitiendo un destello enceguecedor apareció Bill, riéndose de Dipper, estirando sus manos para apresarlo

-Recuerdas mis últimas palabras?...

Dipper lentamente fue jalado a Bill…

Dipper despertó rápidamente, jadeando con fuerza, se encontraba frente al escritorio con uno de los libros abierto frente a él, ya comenzaba a clarear, se levantó aun agitado, para después ver el diario que estaba sobre su escritorio, había leído los 3 diarios esa noche, pero tenía problemas, Ford usaba tinta invisible y otro tipo de trucos para evitar que la gente leyera todos los diarios, las copias de estos eran fotocopias tomadas con mucho cuidado, estaban numeradas y encuadernadas y Pacifica había incluido incluso las que solamente tenían el número de página y el resto de la hoja en blanco pero aun así, faltaba mucha información, Dipper se recargo en la silla, pero aun nervioso por ese sueño, finalmente se levantó para cambiarse convencido de que no podría dormirse de nuevo pensó en salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco y ver el bosque, pero al bajar se sorprendió al ver que la alarma de la cabaña estaba apagada y noto una sombra alejándose, Dipper salió y vio como Mabel se adentraba en el bosque, Dipper sonrió caminando tras ella en silencio pero sin perderla de vista, conocía esa parte del bosque como la palma de su mano incluyendo el camino que Mabel tomaba y todos los atajos por lo que pocos momentos después llegaba a un claro en el que su hermana pasaría en un segundo… y no paso

-He? Mabel?

Dipper se acercó al camino y de repente alguien cayo tras de el desde los árboles y lo abrazo desde la espalda con fuerza

-TE ATRAPE!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Volteo rápidamente mirando a su hermana que se moría de la risa alejándose de él, traía una camisa ancha y grande de manga corta y unos shorts deportivos, casi el mismo atuendo que traía Dipper

-Que… que haces por aquí Mabel? Y a estas horas?

-Solo salí a correr un poco hermanito y tú? Que hacías por aquí?

-Seguirte… no deberías salir sola

Dipper se acercó a Mabel pero esta sonrió alejándose un paso

-Dipper claro que sí, esto ya no es la ciudad es Gravity Falls, que me puede pasar aquí?

-Sabes bien que, además aun estas débil

-Claro que estoy débil, Dipper en la ciudad estaba encerrada, todo podía hacerme mal y apenas el único sol que me daba era el que entraba por la ventana…

Dipper se acercó a ella, sabía que para Mabel que era siempre muy activa y enérgica estar encerrada había sido una tortura, pero el día anterior ya se había agitado mucho y había llegado totalmente molida de la fiesta, se había tenido que sentar muchas veces y se había cansado, a opinión de Dipper, demasiado

-Solo quiero que estas bien…

-Yo soy la primera que quiere estar bien y sentirse bien… pero eso no lo voy a hacer más que retomando mi vida ya en vez de seguir sentada o acostada en la casa, Dipper… anoche apneas podía levantarme, mi niñita se quedó dormida en el auto y tuviste que cargarla a la cama porque yo no podía… ya no quiero que pase de nuevo…

Dipper pensó un poco y sonrió

-Tienes tus medicinas

Mabel sonrió y abrió una bolsa que traía en la cintura

-Sí, todas las de la mañana

-Y la hora?

-Me tocan en una hora traigo la alarma puesta en el reloj

-Y agua

-Traje también está en el árbol donde te esperaba

Dipper volteo y se sorprendió al ver una bolsa con 2 botellas de agua colgando de una rama

-Ya sabias que vendría?

-Gritaste cuando te levantaste… bueno empezamos

-Cla… espera quieres golpearme?

Mabel le sonrió sacando otras 2 cosas de la bolsa y poniéndoselas, Dipper vio en el suelo 2 almohadillas para practica de boxeo, el no había sido el único al que su tío le había querido enseñar a defenderse, suspiro pero penso que así era mejor, si corrian o se adentraban en el bosque quizás no podría protegerla de todo lo que encontraran.

-Bueno ya que… no me vayas a apuntar a la cara

Dipper se puso las almohadillas y rápidamente paro un puñetazo de su hermana, aunque lo débil del golpe le mostro que aún no estaba bien, pero aun así sonrió y empezó a parar varios golpes de Mabel.

-Gritaste mucho hermano… con que soñabas?

-Grite, en serio… ha…

-Sí, de milagro no despertaste a la niña, pero te conozco sé que cuando despiertas así no puedes dormir así que sabía que saldrías

-Vaya que me conoces

-Claro que si…además no eres el único… yo anoche sentí que algo estaba diferente…

-Diferente cómo?

Dipper seguía esquivando y deteniendo los golpes de su hermana, pero se distrajo tanto que casi lo golpean

-Un presentimiento de que alguien me vigilaba… no se por qué… pero que me veía fijamente, eso fue todo pero no lo sentí… maligno sabes?

-Aun así debes tener cuidado… no sabemos que haya en el bosque…

-Si pero no todo es malo, además no tiene nada que ver con que hayas tenido una pesadilla con Bill

-Como supiste eso?

Dipper la miro sorprendido y un poco asustado pero apenas logró esquivar un golpe de Mabel al distraerse, Mabel empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus golpes, Dipper sonrió, eso era un gran ejercicio para ella y practicar juntos era algo que hacían desde muy pequeños, aunque Mabel había dejado de hacerlo por años aun tenia habilidad.

-Te conozco hermano… se que te asusta, que te molesta…

-No me puedes conocer tanto

-Ha si? Se porque Pacifica te dejo la cara marcada

Dipper se puso totalmente rojo, el día anterior no habían faltado las preguntas sobre quien le había dejado el ojo morado y la cara con una marca de mano, preguntas que Lee contesto en el acto pero peor aún fue… el por qué, Pacifica le había dicho claramente antes de llegar "Di algo y lo próximo que use como saco de boxeo serán tus testículos y no tu cara" y con esa amenaza había bastado.

-Como como supiste

-Te lo dije se todo de ti, todo, así que adivinarlo fue fácil…

-Flash back-

Pacifica y Mabel se encontraban en un rincón de la fiesta donde Mabel se las había arreglado para acorralar a la chica y la acosaba con preguntas, el ojo morado no le molestaba tanto ya que sabía por qué Pacifica le había pegado pero la marca en la cara…

-Te insulto

-Que no

-Te pego

-Claro que no

-Te hizo una burla

-No

-Te toco

-Está vivo?

-Si

-Entonces no…

-Te dijo algo

-Nada

-Tú le dijiste…

-QUE NO

Pacifica se puso muy roja

-Si le dijiste… pero… tu eres callada… algo te pregunto

-CALLATE YA!

-Si te pregunto algo…

Pacifica intentaba alejarse pero Mabel se limitaba a moverse a su alrededor cada que la chica quisiera escapar, solo el hecho de que se notaba aun enferma hacia que Pacifica no la empujara pero Mabel no se tentaba el corazón al usar su debilidad como escudo para hacer lo que se le diera la gana

-Si… te pregunto si eras virge

-NO!

-no eres?

-Eres una… no me pregunto eso…

-Pero me acerco… te pregunto si son de verdad

-No…

-Entonces que… si…

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mabel, una sonrisa que Pacifica siempre había asociado con la del grinch en las caricaturas

-No… no me di…

-Oxigenada…

-Si?

-La próxima vez le das entre las piernas, bueno?

-Fin del flash back-

-Yo lo es todo hermanito

-Si como no…

Mabel sonrió y le empezó a tirar golpes mas y mas rápido, Dipper no creía que fuera cierto que Mabel había averiguado algo pero esos años se había enterado de algo, tal como el ex-presidente Quentin, ella era torpe y tonta solo en apariencia ya que podía ser mucho mas inteligente de lo que parecía

-Ha no?

Mabel lo miro con picardía

-Y cuanto le miden he?

Dipper se quedó quieto… y todo se puso negro

Unos minutos después sintió como le echaban agua helada en la cara y escucho las risas de su hermana

-Cielos perdona… creo que ya estoy mas fuerte de lo que creí

Mabel se encontraba sentada en un tronco, tomando varias pastillas de un bote y tragándolas con agua, Dipper era consciente de que lo había despertado solamente para que viera que si se tomaba sus medicinas.

-Ha… que que paso?

-Que ahora tienes 2 ojos morados hermanito

-ESTAS DE BROMA?

Dipper se levantó y sacando su celular puso una aplicación de espejo para verse… y si, ahora tenía 2 ojos morados

-Oye fue tu culpa, dejaste una abertura… no me pongas tentaciones ya sabes que no tengo fuerzas para ignorarlas

-Ya verás ven aquí!

-He? Espera… que que piensas hacer?

-Que crees…

-No… no Dipper te lo advierto… NO!

Mabel empezó a correr riendo con Dipper detrás, pero este de repente la atrapo sujetándola fuerte

-COSQUILLAS!

-No no nooo para para jajajajajaja para para ahoraaaa jajaja

Dipper jugando empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermana que no podía defenderse para nada, ambos reían cuando de repente Mabel empezó a toser y Dipper paro de inmediato pero Mabel lo calmo de inmediato, aunque respirando muy agitada

-Tranquilo no es nada… no es nada…

El reloj de Mabel empezó a sonar y Mabel lo miro ya tenían casi 2 horas en ese lugar, por lo que Mabel sonrió estirándose

-Bueno suficiente para mi, me voy a la cabaña, vienes…?

-Ya te cansaste?

Mabel noto que Dipper no le preguntaba de manera maliciosa si no asustado por su salud, negó con la cabeza

-Para nada, pero era lo que siempre practicábamos, recuerdas? No quiero sobre esforzarme… además tengo una cita

-QUE? COMO QUE UNA CITA?

Dipper grito tan fuerte que Mabel se tuvo que tapar los oídos cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-SI UNA CITA CON EL ALCALDE, BRUTO! Tengo trabajo!

-Como… Como que trabajo?

-Si, no se por qué pero el alcalde ayer me dijo que lo viera en su oficina a las 11 para una entrevista de trabajo no me dijo para que… apenas son las 8 así que hay tiempo de sobra, también llevare a Mabel para que vea el centro comercial

-No es buena idea llevar a una niña a una entrevista de trabajo

-No te preocupes hay un tour para niños por la alcaldía, la meteré en el y la esperare cuando salga de la entrevista… quiero llevarla al menos a algún lugar sola, Dipper

Dipper asintió con una sonrisa, no podía culpar a su hermana de querer pasar más tiempo con su hija, tenía muchos años que recuperar

-Bueno está bien, iré a comprar las cosas para reparar la casa puedo dejarlas en la ciudad

-Claro pero esta vez ve a comprar las cosas no a ligar chicas…

-Oye siempre he ido a eso

-En el centro comercial no venden nada de lo que hay en tu lista, pregunte

Dipper cerro la boca haciendo que su hermana riera, entraron a la cabaña del misterio donde aun todos estaban dormidos, Mabel le hizo una seña a Dipper de que se acercara en silencio y este lo hizo

-Hermano…

-Si?

-YO GANO EL BAÑO!

-HEY NADA DE ESO!

Mabel había salido corriendo ya entro rápidamente en su cuarto y salió en apenas un segundo para entrar al baño y cerrar de un portazo

-Mabel… eres una… -Dipper-

-Tío que sucede? Es temprano

Mabel lo miraba sentada en la cama

-No es nada solo la loca de tu madre gritando

-Ha… oki

Sin decir nada mas Mabel solo se dejó caer en la cama, empezando a roncar de inmediato totalmente dormida, Dipper cerró la puerta pero pensativo, había algo que no le gustaba de eso… de repente Stan salió de su recamara, un poco pensativo y se encontró con Dipper

-Hey chico aquí estas, te estaba buscando

-Que sucede tío?

Stan se acercó y puso la mano en el hombro de Dipper alejándolo un poco lo guio hacia su habitación, la cual cerro detrás de el

-Bueno solamente… ayer vi que esa chica te dio un regalo, algo muy grande…

-Si, eran los diarios, no sabrás donde los consiguió o si?

Para sorpresa de Dipper, Stan asintió pero parecía más alguien aceptando lo inevitable que alguien sorprendido

-Me lo imaginaba… si se de donde los consiguió, yo se los di hace tiempo

-Que tu Q…

Rápidamente Stan tapo la boca de Dipper, evitando que gritara, con su otra mano le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio

-Escucha chico, yo le di a Pacifica esas copias de los diarios, no te diré en este momento por que lo hice pero se que ella pensó que era mejor que tú los tuvieras, era algo que ya me esperaba pero… no debes decírselo a 6 dedos, escuchaste?

-A mi tío Ford? Por qué? Creí que estaban de acuerdo en hacer sus investigaciones incluso se fueron a recorrer el mundo juntos…

-Si si ya lo se… en este momento no te puedo decir por que Dipper solamente hazme ese favor, no menciones esos diarios enfrente de Stanford… promételo

-De… de acuerdo…

-Bien… tan poco le preguntes a Pacifica porque, yo te lo aclarare todo, cuando pueda… ahora vamos que oí que les espera un gran día

Hablo ahora si en voz alta abriendo la puerta de la recamara, Ford estaba también en el pasillo bostezando pero con ropa en sus manos

-Si quieren usar el baño, después de mi

Sonrió al escuchar el montón de maldiciones que dijeron Stan y Dipper, la casa solo tenía 2 baños uno en la planta baja que usaban Soos y su familia y ese, de repente la puerta se abrió y salió la pequeña Mabel, ya vestida con unos pantalones y una camisa de manga corta azul

-Tíos que feo hablan…

Dipper y Stan se pusieron totalmente rojos al oír eso haciendo que Ford se riera, la puerta de la recamara de Mabel se abrió y esta salió…

-QUIEN DIJO ESAS MALDICIONES FRENTE A MI NIÑA?

La camioneta de Dipper entro al pueblo, la pequeña Mabel no dejaba de ver en todas direcciones fascinada ya que aunque venia de la ciudad, para ella toda la naturaleza y encanto de ese pueblo eran mucho mejores que los edificios idénticos por todos lados, finalmente Dipper se detuvo cerca del centro, aún quedaba poco mas de 2 horas para su entrevista

-Bueno aquí estamos… amm segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Segura tu ve a hacer tus deberes hermano…

-Ya que… toma

Dipper le tendió varios billetes a Mabel, esta estiro la mano y la detuvo un poco, justo antes de tocarlos pero Dipper sonrió y tomando su mano la giro para dejar caer el dinero en ella

-Yo… te prometo que esto… no se repetirá…

-no te preocupes por eso, anda

Mabel bajo de la camioneta tomando la mano de la niña, esta no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que había pasado, Mabel suspiro un poco, odiaba eso, odiaba que su hermano tuviera que darle dinero, que casi todo el dinero de sus tíos y de el se hubieran ido en medicinas para ella, que la mantuvieran, pero al menos ahora tenía una esperanza de que eso cambiara pronto

-Bueno a donde quieres ir primero?

-Vamos a donde quiera

-Si…

-Entonces si ya sabes para que preguntas?

-AL ARCADE! –Las 2-

-Oye y como sabias que había un árcade he?

-Soos me conto

-Muy bien…

Mabel se detuvo de repente, al ver a 3 chicas enfrente de ella, no las conocía pero por alguna razón era obvio que la observaban, apretó un poco la mano de la niña y paso entre las 3 pero sintiendo un escalofrió

-Mama, que brilla en tu ropa?

-he?

-En tu manga

Mabel miro la manga de su camisa, algo brillaba, al bajar un poco la manga vio que un brazalete que Dipper le había dado de parte de Pacifica brillaba, recordó lo que Dipper había dicho de que reaccionaba a la magia y volteo rápidamente pero no había nadie, las chicas habían desaparecido.

-Pasa algo?

-No cariño no pasa nada… vamos

Las 2 entraron al centro comercial, Mabel se quedó quieta impresionada por cómo había crecido el lugar mientras su hija, que no lo conocía de antes siguió adelante mirando a todos lados, Mabel la siguió hasta que encontraron el árcade y se pusieron a jugar.

Dipper se encontraba en una gran tienda mirando una arrugada lista, la que echo con todo lo que necesitaba para reparar la casa, cuando sintió que alguien se apoyaba en su espalda abrazándolo con un brazo

-Hola Dip, por fin vas a arreglar la cas… oh dios en serio no sabes nada verdad?

Wendy le sonrió tomando algunas de las cosas que Dipper traía en el carrito

-Ha… Wendy…

-Bueno no importa total tenía la semana libre y te lo debo

Wendy empezó a revolver que traía en el carrito y finalmente empezó a separar cosas, un poco después salían de la tienda

-Entonces de nuevo tienes un día libre?

Wendy se encogió de hombros pero con una mirada de desvergüenza que Dipper conocía muy bien de su época en la cabaña del misterio

-Ya me conoces además no estoy cogiendo días libres a lo tonto, pedí mis vacaciones me las debían… cuando los vi no creí que hubiera tanto trabajo esperaba mostrarles el pueblo o salir… como antes supongo

-Cuando nos faltó tiempo?

-Supongo que tienes razón, vamos directo a la casa…

La pequeña Mabel estaba jugando en el árcade, Mabel solamente la miraba jugar con nostalgia recordando cuando venía a jugar con Dipper mientras lo hacía comía de un paquete de nachos, pero había observado algo que no le gustaba, el brazalete estaba brillando con fuerza, finalmente una chica se acercó y se sentó frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa, era la misma chica que había intentado robar en la tienda de Pacifica días antes pero Mabel no la conocía.

-Vaya así que eres Mabel Pines…

-Si… nos conocemos?

-Bueno todos aquí conocen a tu hermano y a ti… ustedes son los que expusieron a todas esas creaturas a la luz, gracias a ti chicas como yo podemos hacer esto

La joven hizo volar uno de los nachos de la bolsa de Mabel y este giro suavemente frente a ella

-Vaya interesante… es un amuleto verdad?

-No, algo un poco más avanzado… bueno de todas maneras solamente quería saludarte, apenas tenía 8 años cuando vinieron por primera vez pero en todos lados todos sabíamos lo que hacían eran increíbles…

-Bueno gracias…

-Eso fue hace años… verdad? Hace ya casi 10 años…

-Si…

-Tuvieron suerte sabes?

-He? Por qué?

-Porque si hubiera mas practicantes de magia y creaturas que les interesara sacar provecho de los humanos… hubieran muerto… sería muy fácil sacarlos de circulación… tan fácil…

La chica le sonrió y se levantó, ya había dado su mensaje, abrió la boca la fritura entro, mastico y de repente se puso verde

-pero que es esto…

-Fritos, con chocolate, limón, chile y sal mis favoritos no te gustan?

Mabel pestañeo con inocencia viendo como la chica se alejó poniéndose verde, se recargo un poco y volteo a ver a la niña

-MAMA MAMA MIRA TENGO RECORD TENGO RECORD!

-A ver…

Mabel se acercó a la maquinita y…

-HA NO ESE ES MIO! A un lado niña!

-Mami…

-Si?

-No es tarde?

-he?... Mi… rayos… tienes razón… pero esta me las vas a pagar

Tomo la mano de la niña que no dejaba de reír y camino rápidamente a la salida del árcade, el recorrido empezaba un poco antes que su entrevista, así que iba tarde para este y no quería perdérselo o no tendría en donde dejar a la niña, cuando iba saliendo Mabel corrió de repente a una tienda

-Mira mama es Paz!

Mabel se acercó a una tienda y sonrió al ver a Pacifica hablaba con un hombre, era un poco alto y gordo, tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir y parecía estar bastante alterado, Mabel sujeto a la niña ya que ambos parecían estar discutiendo, Pacifica negaba con la cabeza varias veces

-Pero todo tu personal los usa

-No es verdad, ya recogí todas precisamente por los problemas que podía haber

-Entonces es tu última palabra?

-Lo siento entienda… no puedo hacer algo que desate una cacería de brujas…

-Esas creaturas

-La que atrape en mi tienda no era creatura, era humana… y yo también y usamos magia…

-Si tú usas magia, puedes hacer algo en tanto yo tengo que ver como desaparecen cosas de mi tienda a lo tonto… o como mis empleados renuncian porque cosas malas les pasan cuando regresan a casa…

-No puedo hacerlo lo siento… espere unos días y…

-Si unos días… 5 mil dólares

Pacifica se quedó quieta, trago un poco de saliva como si de verdad le tentara… pero negó con la cabeza, el hombre volteo y se fue enojado, pasando junto a Mabel sin siquiera notarla, Pacifica negó con la cabeza y finalmente se fijó en Mabel y en la niña

-Que rayos haces aquí he?

-Hola a ti también oxigenada… solamente pasando tenemos prisa…

-Prisa para que?

-Mama me va a llevar a un recorrido a la alcaldía

-Espera que? –Pacifica-

-Si el recorrido que hacen en la alcaldía lo vi en un cartel en la cabaña del misterio

-No hay nada como eso…

-Tú lo sabrías?

-Claro que si, cada que hacen un recorrido turístico avisan, ponen carteles, de todo además no hay mucho turismo en el pueblo… y la alcaldía solo tiene un par de habitaciones de madera tu has estado ahí que iban a hacer?

Mabel saco un papel y se lo mostro a Pacifica esta lo leyó… y poco a poco una sonrisa iba creciendo en su cara… poco a poco hasta que

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA EN SERIO TE CREISTE ESTA COSA?

-CLARO QUE SI! Que tie…

-Organiza la agencia turística del Señor Misterio con sede en la cabaña del misterio

-QUE? DAME ESO!

Mabel le arrebato la hoja, la leyó y quedo helada, ahora recordaba que había escuchado a su tío hablar sobre un nuevo negocio pero había tenido que posponerlo ya que "Wendy había escuchado algo y ahora no era de fiar" entonces eso era…

-Hay no…

-Que pasa mami?...

-Pues…

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, volteo a ver a Pacifica y por alguna razón esta sintió un poquitito de miedo

-Oxigenada…

-Si?

-Quédate un rato con ella

Mabel le tendió a la niña bien sujeta

-Que? –Mabel-

-QUE? –Pacifica-

-Siii por favor… solo un rato si?

-ESTAS LOCA! Esto no es guardería…

-Anda por favor… te deberé una… hare lo que sea si? Debo ir a esa entrevista…

Pacifica finalmente asintió

-De acuerdo pero será solo una vez… bien?

-SI! GRACIAS OXIGENADA!

Mabel abrazo fuerte a Pacifica que la empujaba para quitársela

-BIEN PERO NO ME ABRASES! YA VETE DE UNA VEZ!

Finalmente logro apartársela, Mabel abraso también a su hija

-Tu pórtate bien, no voy a tardar de acuerdo?

-Si mama…

-Bueno… muchas gracias…

Mabel se fue rápidamente esperando llegar a tiempo dejando a Pacifica al lado de la niña esta volteo a verla con una sonrisa pero Pacifica no sabía que hacer, ella definitivamente no era buena con los niños

-Bueno al menos no pasara nada más…

En ese momento una chica se acerco

-Jefa llego envió de productos nuevos hay que abrirlos, inventariarlos y ponerlos en el almacén... jefa

Pacifica solamente contaba hasta 10…

Mabel salió del centro comercial, antes de salir de reojo vio como un el hombre entraba en una tienda un poco más adelante.

El hombre entro a la tienda bastante deprimido y después de pasar detrás del mostrador entro en un pequeño despacho para encontrarse un marcador volando enfrente de el, el hombre se quedó quieto mientras el marcador iba hacia la pared y escribía las palabras: "Para esta noche" el hombre se quedó quieto mirándolo y de inmediato salió de su despacho, en la tienda había varios clientes pero ninguno parecía ser más que un humano, trago saliva, solo mirando a la gente pero temblando un poco.

Mabel llego finalmente a la alcaldía viendo que afuera de esta se encontraba el alcalde Cutebiker, el mismo que hacía ya 9 años habían visto ser nombrado a pesar de haber perdido en contra de su tío Stan, este volteo a verla y la saludo

-Vaya ya llego señorita Pines…

-Llego… llego tarde?

-No, aún falta… solamente estaba respirando un poco de aire fresco pero ya que llego por que no vamos para que le diga que necesito

-Claro…

Mabel iba a entrar a la alcaldía pero en vez de eso, el alcalde giro y se dirigió a otro edificio, Mabel lo siguió y unos minutos después entraban al museo de Gravity Falls, Mabel miraba hacia todos lados, con nostalgia ya que ese lugar no parecía haber cambiado o eso pensaba hasta que llegaron a una inmensa sala totalmente vacía.

-Bueno su trabajo tiene que ver con este lugar

-Con este?

-Si, ahora que dentro del pueblo todos saben de las creaturas sobre naturales, queremos hacer una exhibición de ellas, esta sala tendrá una estatua de cada una de las razas que viven en el bosque, que conocemos, al lado de cada estatua habrá una descripción pequeña de cada creatura, para los turistas será una curiosidad, para los que viven aquí será una forma de conocer a las creaturas con las que conviven todos los días en Gravity Falls aunque no lo sepan…

-En verdad? Y esas estatuas?

-Serán figuras de cera… todas ellas, cree poder hacerlo?

-Habla… habla en serio?

-Si… la exposición abriría en… 4 meses, en un festival del pueblo, la exposición será inaugurada en la celebración

-Qué raro no recuerdo una fiesta en esas fechas

-No la había… bueno ustedes ya no venían aquí cuando empezó, conmemora la fecha en la que las creaturas del bosque de Gravity Falls y el pueblo realmente empezaron a verse como uno y entrar al pueblo, a formar parte de el.

-Eso suena muy bien!

-Si lo se… tome esto le ayudara

El alcalde le dio un librito y Mabel empezó a hojearlo era una especie de catálogo de cada creatura pero solo tenia fotos y el nombre

-Son muchos pero… no son todos

-Si se que aun no conozco todos los seres del bosques pero son los que tenemos en este momento, igual si encuentra alguno puede agregarlo seguramente su hermano le ayudara… este es para gastos y este es como pago.

El alcalde le tendió 2 cheques a Mabel, esta se quedó helada al ver el que le tocaba

-Esto es…

-Estoy seguro que hará un buen trabajo, aún recuerdo la estatua de su tío… así que cuento con usted

-Por supuesto! Muchas gracias en verdad señor alcalde

Mabel agito la mano que el hombre le tendía muy emocionada para después salir, aun fascinada por ese trabajo.

Wendy reía con fuerzas mientras miraba el trasero de Dipper, el resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente metido debajo del fregadero de la casa

-Jajajajaja vez porque no quería arreglar yo esa tubería?

-Ya no te rías… creo que… ahora si esta…

Dipper salió de debajo del fregadero, para levantarse de inmediato y ajustarse los pantalones aun escuchando las risas de Wendy, salió y abrió la llave de paso y Wendy de inmediato abrió la lleve del agua, esta empezó a salir sin problemas

-Vaya eres bueno con esto…

-Que nos falta…

Wendy reviso la lista, la doblo y la rompió

-Es todo, terminamos… no fue tanto como creía

-No, la casa estaba mucho mejor de lo que creí

Wendy miro satisfecha los techos, habían cambiado todas las luces por focos inventados por Ford, arreglado las tuberías, el techo, puertas que rechinaban, cambiado muchas ventanas rotas, pero finalmente habían terminado, los 2 se recargaron en una pared sentándose en el suelo uno junto al otro, Wendy le paso a Dipper una botella de agua que este bebió con ganas

-Gracias, no se si hubiera terminado sin ti

-Yo si, no hubieras terminado

Dipper sonrió un poco y asintió, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un rato de paz como ese al lado de su amiga

-Quería pedirte un favor

-Jajaja ya quieres teléfonos de chicas? Apenas llegaste al pueblo

Dipper se puso colorado

-No es eso!

-Y mira te pones rojo! Jajajajaja igual a cuando eras niño y me mirabas jajajajaaja

-Si si está bien… bueno no es eso…

-Lo sé, tranquilo solo me burlo un poco de ti, que necesitas?

-Solo que me ayudes a conseguir un empleo

-UN QUE?

Wendy volteo a ver a Dipper y se alejó de el como si tuviera la peste

-Un empleo… porque te pones así?

-Tu… quieres… TRABAJAR… en serio? Por decisión propia?

-Claro que si…

-Teniendo dinero para mantenerte

-No tengo dinero, lo que nos quedaba se fue en la casa y ya solo queda para mantenernos un par de meses, era lo que consiguió mi tío Stan del tesoro de los unicornios recuerdas? Pero pagaron con eso la investigación de tío Ford, el hospital de Mabel, la educación de la niña… y no se cuánto vayan a tardar mis tíos en conseguir algo y bueno, soy el único con edad o que pueda trabajar…

-Increíble… quieres el mío entonces?

-Jajaja tu tampoco necesitas comer?

Wendy negó con la cabeza

-Hablo en serio… hay una vacante en la comisaria sabes?

-En verdad? No se necesita entrenamiento y…

-Ya viste a Durland…

-Buen punto… entonces tu solo un día llegaste y pediste el puesto?

-Mmm… no precisamente… desde hace tiempo alguien me inculco el deseo de hacer algo por el pueblo, como sabia de creaturas mágicas y tenía aptitudes… fui a la ciudad, me enliste en la policía, sabes? Hice el entrenamiento completo y una vez que lo termine, pedí la transferencia aquí es mas creo que de todo el departamento soy la única que sabe usar armas… pero tú no deberías tener problemas, solo ve y pídelo total es en oficinas

-En oficinas?!

-Claro, que creías que ibas patrullar? La mujer que maneja el radio y las comunicaciones en la tarde se jubila en un par de días, ve y pide el puesto… el salario no es malo

-Supongo… quien fue quien te inculco lo de proteger al pueblo y todo eso?

-Ha…

Wendy se puso repentinamente nerviosa por la pregunta algo que no pasó desapercibido a Dipper, se levantó como buscando en que cambiar la conversación

-Dipper mira…

-Nada de mira no me olvido, quien fue?

-Son tus muebles tonto, no llegaban hoy?

Dipper rápidamente se levantó para ver por la ventana y después salió, viendo como un camión de mudanzas se acercaba, se quedó helado, se le había olvidado por completo que ese día llegaría el camión, Wendy se acercó y le dio un coscorrón

-HEY POR QUE HACES ESO?

-Porque estos 2 días he trabajado más que todos los años que trabaje en la cabaña del misterio, por eso… bueno vamos a ver que hacemos para acomodar mientras llegan

-Si… igual Pato nos ayudara, tranquila

-Pato?

En ese momento un hombre se bajó del camión y Wendy se quedó boquiabierta…

-Tanto… tanto extraño?

-Hola Wendy hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos

El hombre que parecía ser el único habitante normal de Gravity Falls se acercó para saludarla teniéndole la mano, Wendy boquiabierta lo saludo cuando sintió la dureza y fuerza de su mano, una fuerza aun mayor que la de su padre

-Pero que…

-Jajaja Wendy, te presento al nuevo pato, como te fue en el viaje amigo?

-Bien Dipper, solamente que me gustaría poder salir de aquí atrás ya, el viaje me tiene harto y ya quiero descansar

-Bueno no deberás esperar mucho

Dipper vio como los conductores del camión bajaban y hablaban un poco con Tanto Extraño mientras Wendy aun no entendía que sucedía, sobre todo porque al abrir la parte trasera del camión un inmenso animal bajo de un salto y fue hacia ella, deteniéndose justo frente a ella, ahora Pato era un cerdo enorme, tan grande que Wendy pensó que podría montarlo, tenía un lazo rosa en el cuello y en el un aparatito extraño

-Ho… hola… Pato?

-Ya nos dijimos hola, Wendy, pero bueno Hola de nuevo, supongo que estas sorprendida por mi falsa personalidad de haya atrás

La voz salía de la cajita que Pato tenia atada en el cuello oculta por el moño, era monótona y mecánica pero tenía un tomo amigable que supuso que era para no parecer tan extraña, Wendy asintió aun sin saber que rayos ocurría, Pato volteo a ver a Dipper

-No le explicaste verdad?

-Bueno… se me olvido…

-Dipper, a veces eres más distraído que tu hermana, ve a ayudar a bajar las cosas mientras yo le explico que sucede para que no vaya a cometer una indiscreción

Wendy en otra ocasión hubiera reído al ver a un cerdo regañando a Dipper y sobre todo, a Dipper obedeciéndolo ya que de inmediato fue a ayudar a los cargadores a bajar las cosas, Pato se acercó al bosque y Wendy lo siguió

-Vamos solo serán unos minutos y después podrás ayudar, pero supongo que mejor te explico que ha sucedido para que no vayas a portarte extraña

-Su… supongo pero que diablos… pa…

Wendy seguía revisando a Pato

-Manosearme y mirarme así es de mal gusto

Wendy se puso firmes inmediatamente

-Lo que ocurrió es sencillo, hace unos años estuve expuesto a una sustancia química de un tipo de planta autóctona de Gravity Falls, en ese tiempo desarrolle súper inteligencia, pero finalmente escogí rechazarla a cambio de una vida mas común con mi querida ama Mabel, pero al parecer los efectos de esa planta no fueron eliminados de mi sistema, solamente adormecidos y después de un tiempo estos despertaron en mi con casi igual fuerza

-Ósea que eres una especie de genio?

-No se si considerarme genio ya que sin duda mi inteligencia es inferior a la que tuve en ese tiempo pero… podría decir que soy tan inteligente como Stanford, eso ocurrió hace alrededor de 5 años y desde entonces intentamos ocultar todo sobre mi por esa razón cree a ese avatar para moverme en la ciudad, es controlado por mis ondas cerebrales… alguna pregunta?

-He?

Wendy se sobresaltó aun extrañada por la situación

-he preguntado si tiene alguna pregunta, señorita Wendy

-No… no… ninguna… supongo…

-Bien ya puede empezar a bajar las cosas del camión, si necesita algo de mí no dude en pedírmelo yo iré a familiarizarme con el terreno de la propiedad

Pato se levantó y se dirigió hacia el bosque tranquilamente, Wendy pensó por un momento "Ese puerco me acaba de dar órdenes y tratar como servidumbre?" pero ignoro eso y fue hacia el camión donde 2 hombres de la mudanza bajaban un sillón que el robot-pato tomaba y llevaba con facilidad al interior de la casa, como si no pasara nada, Wendy empezó a ayudar también a bajar todo lo de la casa, aunque un poco después se acercó al robot de tanto extraño de forma sigilosa

-Dime, Wendy?

-Eres tu Pato?

-Así es, que deseas saber?

-Bueno… porque escogiste este cuerpo para usar?

-Ha eso… -se encogió de hombros- el es tan común que nadie lo notaria

Siguió trabajando, Wendy pensó que tenía razón y continuo también con lo que hacía…

Stanford y Stanley caminaban por el bosque, en silencio, para Stanford eso parecía ser una molestia, se veía pensativo y enojado, Stanley en cambio rápidamente pensaba y murmuraba para si mismo sin parar hasta que llegaron a un pequeño buzón en el centro del bosque, Ford saco un papel y lo metió dentro del buzón, cerrándolo, el buzón simplemente desapareció… y en ese momento una sombra apareció tras ellos, los 2 voltearon a verla y la silueta de una mujer se dibujó entre las sombras.

-Ahora llegan sin avisar, 6 dedos? Que sucede?

-Vengo a hablar contigo para pagar una deuda

-Cuál? Hola

La sombra saludo amigable a Stan que detrás de el aun pensaba en algo muy concentrado

-Una deuda con Gideon, dice que te has negado a seguir enseñándole, he venido a pedirte que lo hagas de nuevo

-En serio? Entonces el proyecto de nuevo se pondrá en marcha?

-No

-Su vida está en riesgo

-No?

-En ese caso es asunto concluido, no seguiré con sus lecciones, 6 dedos

-Por qué no?

-No es necesario.

-Se que a Pacifica le has seguido enseñando y a Wendy se lo has ofrecido

-Son casos diferentes, Wendy si necesita saber algo como eso pero es ella la que ha decidido que es lo suficientemente fuerte ahora para hacer su trabajo, no necesita mas, Pacifica en cambio… esa chica necesita sentirse fuerte, por su bien, tú lo sabes 6 dedos…

-Y Guideon en cambio

-Él no tiene motivo para seguir entrenando, igual que todos los demás candidatos, no tengo razón para enseñarlos ni ellos para aprender salvo beneficio personal, no me interesa, 6 dedos… no a menos que saques el proyecto de nuevo a flote

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO PASARA!

-En ese caso llévale este mensaje a Guideon y a cualquier otro que te pregunte, no pasara… aun

-Aun?

-El destino dice que te tragaras tus palabras y volverás, 6 dedos

Ford miro a los ojos a la sombra con furia y después se volteo

-Vámonos Stanley

-ESPERA HERMANO!

Stan se acercó y le susurro algo a la sombra, esperanzado, esta negó con la cabeza

-No, esa no es la respuesta

-QUE? VAMOS ESA DEBE SER TODAS LAS CELULAS SON…

-No es la respuesta, pero siempre es un gusto verte, vuelve a visitarme cuando quieras

La sombra desapareció de repente y Stanley empezó a seguir a Ford de regreso a casa.

Mabel entro al centro comercial y fue directo a la tienda de Pacifica, se sorprendió al ver que ahora había mercancía nueva y las empleadas aun acomodaban varias cosas por todo el lugar, sonrió un poco con orgullo al ver que sus suéteres tenían una sección de la tienda y había gente viéndolos y siguió adelante hasta llegar al mostrador, Pacifica la vio entrar y le hizo una seña de que se acercara, ambas entraron en una oficina pequeña pero cómoda aunque a Mabel se le hizo extraño que hubiera una pintura desagradable de un hombre muy parecido a Preston Northwest colgada en un extremo de la habitación, aunque eso se le olvido de inmediato a ver a la niña

-Hola mami

-Hola, de donde sacaste esto he?

Mabel jalo un sombrero de brujita que tenía puesto la niña, Pacifica se encogió de hombros

-Los compre para las empleadas, pronto será el segundo Halloween así que recibimos algunas decoraciones

Pacifica saco un murciélago de plástico colgado de un hilo, Mabel rio un poco y lo tomo, era bastante realista

-Gracias espero que no te haya causado molestias

-Menos de las que tú me causabas de niña

-En serio? Mami era traviesa?

-Más de lo que crees Mabel

-Me cuentas algo que ella haya hecho?

-Pues…

-Pues ya debemos irnos anda Mabel ven!

Mabel rápidamente tomo a la niña tapándole las orejas y después la cargo para llevársela lejos de esa mala compañía… mala solamente porque estaba segura de que Pacifica no tendría remordimientos diciéndole algunas de las travesurillas que seguramente recordaba porque muchas fueron contra ella, pero a medio camino Pacifica la tomo del hombro haciéndole señas de que esperara, la pequeña Mabel salió y de inmediato se puso a hacerle montones de preguntas a una de las dependientas.

-Que sucede Oxigenada?

-Podrías preguntarle a tu hermano si…

-Ha, quieres que le lleve recaditos? Tan avanzada estas con el?

Pacifica se puso muy roja sobre todo al oír el tono de Mabel

-No… no es eso…

-Ha no? Bueno… podría decirle el recado que quieres…

-Si solo hazlo, quieres?

-O podría darte su número de celular y tú misma le preguntas

-Su… numero…

-Pero te va a costar, Oxigenada…

-… … …

Un momento después tanto la Mabel grande como la chica salían de la tienda las 2 con un sombrero de bruja y una bolsa de dulces con forma de monstruos

-QUE BUENA ES TIA PAZ MAMA! ELLA ME DIJO QUE ESTOS DULCES ERA PARA DARLOS EN EL HALLOWEN Y NO PODIA ABRIRLOS AUN!

-Es que oxigenada me quiere, porque he sido siempre muy buena con ella…

En la tienda, una empleada se acercó a Pacifica que estaba muy roja

-Jefa se encuentra bien? Ha…

-Si… solo…

Le pasa un billete a la empleada

-Ve y compra más dulces… quieres…

-Y los que apenas com…

-Y NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS!

La chica salió corriendo a cumplir la orden mientras Pacifica muy roja se metía de vuelta a su oficina…

Un poco después, las 2 Mabel llegaban a la casa en un taxi, junto con Ford y Stan

-Entonces no me dirán porque estaban en el bosque? –Mabel-

-Solamente estaba investigando una…

-Tío Stan no pone ojos codiciosos cuando estas investigando

Los 2 se callaron de inmediato, Mabel sabía perfectamente que mentían pero de repente la pequeña Mabel salió corriendo

-PATOOOOOOO!

Esa sola palabra hizo que de la mente de la Mabel grande se borrara todo mientras volteaba a ver al inmenso cerdo que las esperaba afuera de la casa, corrió a abrazarlo también ya que a pesar de los años, la inteligencia del cerdo y que ella madurara, no había cambiado para nada la relación que ambos tenían

-PATO YA LLEGASTE! ENTONCES YA LLEGO LA MUDANZA!

-Así es, nos dejaron todo el trabajo!

Dipper salía de la casa, con una camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla, se notaba que hacía poco se había bañado, a su lado estaba el avatar de Pato, tanto extraño pero con unos lentes cuadrados

-Vaya entonces tuviste un día ajetreado no… oye cerdo porque usas esos lentes? Son míos –Ford-

-Ya no los usabas, simio, así que los tome, estos lentes son solo para diferenciarme del verdadero tanto extraño en el pueblo

-Si pero no por eso puedes entrar a mi habitación, podrías romper lago cerdo asqueroso

-No rompí nada, simio, eso estaba en una caja de las que bajamos… viejos y rotos, tuve que repararlos

-BUENO YA LOS 2! Vamos a ver como quedo la casa! Es cierto tío Stan, tío Ford ustedes no la conocen, vengan –Mabel-

-SIII QUIERO VER MI CUARTO! –Mabel 2-

-Y YO EL MIO! –Mabel-

Ambas chicas entraron a la casa, interrumpiendo de golpe la discusión de los 2 genios, Dipper y Ford solo suspiraron, aliviados, lo cierto era que Pato y Ford no se aguantaban, ya que los 2 eran igual de inteligentes… pero los 2 decían ser los más inteligentes y siempre acababan peleándose por eso.

-Bueno chico, entonces tuviste una tarde ajetreada, he?

-Algo… pero al menos ya quedo todo listo…

-Menos mal… y mis cosas… los de la mudanza…

-Nadie abrió tus baúles con doble fondo ni reviso nada tuyo tío, me asegure…

Stan asintió pero visiblemente aliviado, Dipper prefirió no preguntar, el seguía teniendo sus… pequeños proyectos que eran legales solo si un policía no estaba mirando, los 2 entraron en la casa, Mabel y Ford miraban la sala, maravillados

-Vaya nada mal –Ford-

-Te dije que se vería grandiosa –Mabel-

El suelo de la sala ahora estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra, había 3 grandes sillones colocados enfrente del televisor que les había regalado Grenda, al lado estaba la chimenea aunque sin encender, decorada y con varias fotos encima, pasaron a la cocina que estaba ya totalmente amueblada y las 2 Mabel abrieron ilusionadas un gran refrigerador… vacío, lo cerraron con cara de pocos amigos, para seguir viendo la casa, a Stan y Ford no parecía importarles mucho como había quedado la casa, ya que fuera de la sala Dipper se había limitado a armar los muebles, pero Mabel y Mabel no dejaban de decir donde pondrían cada cosa, que colgarían de las paredes, etc. Y cuando las 2 encontraron sus sabanas y ropa de cama favorita en sus respectivas camas no pudieron más que darle un gran abrazo a Dipper.

-Si que consiguieron una buena casa chicos –Stan-

-Si, sus cuartos están uno frente al otro tío

Los 2 gemelos se encogieron de hombros

-Ya que –Los 2 al mismo tiempo-

-Espera... habíamos dicho que el cuarto de tío Ford seria el sótano, Dipper?

-Bueno si pero por alguna razón Pato me pidió que lo dejara así dijo que llegando todos entenderi...

-COMO QUE ESE CERDO ME QUITO MI HABITACION?

Ahora si Ford se vio muy enojado, tanto que por un momento se pareció a Stan, Stan se golpeó la frente al ver el ridículo que hacia su normalmente calmado hermano, Ford empezó a caminar hacia la sala... y ahí se detuvo

-Como se llega al sótano?

Dipper suspiro, resignado y abrió la puerta que daba a la escalera para bajar al sótano, toda la familia bajo y al momento de bajar, Ford miro a su alrededor maravillado

-ESTE LUGAR ES PERFECTO! -Ford-

-Lo sabemos por eso iba a ser tuyo tío no se por qué Dipper le hizo caso a Pato

-Yo solicite que su habitación no fuera puesta en este lugar por que tenía una buena razón

Pato se acercó, mientras su robot terminaba de trabajar con los circuitos de lo que parecía ser un elevador, de tamaño natural que Dipper no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

-Y cuál es esa razón, Cerdo?

-Esta tarde realice un reconocimiento total de la propiedad y del terreno, incluyendo el subsuelo de este utilizando mis sensores... y descubrí algo que le gustara a todos, para eso les pido que entren en el transportador, ya estuve ahí y el viaje será sin problemas, ya lo verán

Stanley bostezo y negó con la cabeza

-Eso no me interesa, tengo cosas que hacer, lo que haya encontrado el puerco divídanselo ustedes yo veré si encuentro algo interesante en televisión

-Como desee señor Stanley

Stan subió por las escaleras y salió del sótano, Ford gruño muy molesto

-Bueno cerdo enséñanos de una vez

-Síganme por favor

Pato entro en el elevador, las 2 Mabel y Dipper al final también entraron, ahí se dieron cuenta de que era un elevador autentico el que Pato había utilizado, el aparato fácilmente podría abarcar a 20 personas, tenía una lujosa alfombra y era de color dorado, debajo de los botones de piso había un lector de tarjetas magnéticas que Pato no se molestó en pulsar las puertas empezaron a cerrarse

-Me lo traje de la ciudad, use la luz empequeñecedora para traerlo...

-LE ROBASTE EL ELEVADOR AL HOSPITAL!

-Por supuesto que no ama

Mabel respiro aliviada al menos no había robado...

-Fue al hotel 5 estrellas en construcción que estaba a 10 calles del hospital

-QUE? -Mabel-

-Bueno ya paso... tranquila Mabel –Dipper-

-TRANQUILA? VAMOS CREES QUE QUIERO DARLE A ESTA IDEAS?

Mabel señalo a su hija que se puso colorada, en ese momento la puerta se cerró e inmediatamente se abrió de nuevo pero esta vez no abrió en el sótano abrió en un lugar diferente...

-Vaya… -Mabel-

-Definitivamente esto no estaba en el contrato de compra –Dipper-

Todos salieron del elevador, quedándose sorprendidos, frente a ellos había una gran cueva, tan grande como el laboratorio subterráneo de Ford, estaba alumbrada con varias lámparas y se veían túneles saliendo de estas

-Vaya igual que en la cabaña del misterio –Ford-

-Siempre creí que eso lo habías construido tú, tío

-No, ya estaban cuando me mude y precisamente por ese lugar fue por el que mande construir la cabaña, para proteger mi laboratorio

-A donde van esos túneles Pato?

-Se dirigen a otras cuevas, hay una red de estas, existen otras 5, iguales de grandes...

-EN SERIO? -Mabel-

-Es seguro estar aquí? -Dipper-

-Hasta donde han arrojado mis investigaciones, esta cueva es muy antigua, no ha cambiado su formación en... millones de años quizás...

-Esto no es posible, la composición y formación de esta cueva, no puede ser natural

Ford miraba las paredes de la cueva sorprendido, Pato asintió con la cabeza

-Lo se pero es Gravity Falls... en este momento no puedo decir como esto llego aquí solo que esta... igual esto es lo que les iba a mostrar, pensé que ya que las cuevas están aquí, hay que aprovecharlas, tomen las tarjetas magnéticas que están en esa roca

Dipper se acercó y tomo varias tarjetas, Pato empezó a caminar y entro en un túnel, todos lo siguieron, todo el lugar estaba iluminado con pequeñas lámparas en los techos que seguramente Pato había instalado y finalmente llegaron a una puerta

-Ingresa la tarjeta numero 3

Dipper hizo lo que le indicaban y la puerta se abrió

-Eso también lo robaste... Pato? -Mabel-

-Me dejaron solo una semana que esperaban?

-PATO!

Mabel jalo las orejas de Pato que rio mientras la pequeña Mabel reía, Pato era un científico y poco le importaba romper la ley para obtener lo que necesitaba para sus experimentos y proyectos, forma de ser que compartía con Ford, al entrar vieron otro lujoso elevador

-CUANTOS TE LLEVASTE? -Mabel-

-Solo 1 los otros los construí yo mismo esta tarde, cada caverna tiene uno pero esto es lo que tiene de único

La caverna era un poco más amplia que la que estaba en el centro, pero en una parte había una gran laguna, en un extremo de la cueva, la laguna tenía alrededor de 10 metros cuadrados y parecía ser profunda, Dipper se acercó y volteo a ver a Ford y Pato

-ESTA LA PIDO YO!

-RAYOS! -Ford-

-Adelante, no me interesa –Pato-

-Qué cosa tiene de interesante este lugar? -Mabel-

-Solo es una idea –Dipper-

Mabel se encogió de hombros y fue hacia el elevador

-En cada cueva pusiste uno? -Mabel-

-Así es, pensé que podría ser útil, es del tamaño suficiente si alguno quiere hacer un experimento o llevar muchas personas, para entrar cada uno a su caverna solamente necesitaran deslizar la tarjeta y presionar el botón de la cueva a la que quieren llegar y los transportara a la que escogieron, pensé en dejar la principal, una para almacenaje y una para cada uno, ya instale cableado de energía eléctrica y en algunos puntos debe haber grietas al exterior ya que el aire esta puro pero igual podemos poner tubos de ventilación para asegurar la limpieza y calidad del aire–Pato-

-Suena bastante bien cerdo, así podemos trabajar sin problemas –Ford-

-Y yo me puedo quedar con el sótano de arriba! Lo necesitare para mi trabajo

-Trabajo? -Ford-

-Vas a trabajar en el sótano –Dipper-

-Sip... verán...

-Mami...

Mabel apenas había abierto la boca para hablar pero de inmediato volteo a ver a la niña

-Que sucede?

-Podemos subir ya?

Al parecer la niña se sentía nerviosa por toda la oscuridad que había alrededor, trago saliva aferrándose fuerte a la mano de su mama, Mabel suspiro

-Si, creo que es cierto no es algo que tenga que decirles aquí… vamos arriba, esta vez yo invito la comida si?

Dipper y Ford e incluso Pato sonrieron

-De acuerdo! –Todos-

Pacifica llegaba ya a su casa, esta vez las luces de la casa de linda Susan estaban apagadas, algo raro para esa hora, entro en su casa, encendió la luz y noto que alguien estaba adentro, por un momento su corazón se detuvo y una expresión de verdadero terror apareció en su rostro mientras retrocedía chocando contra la puerta

-QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?

-PACIFICA TRANQUILIZATE! Soy solo yo…

-Gui… Guideon?...

Pacifica estaba pálida, sudaba y respiraba muy agitada, Guideon se sorprendió al ver lo aterrorizada que parecía, aun así su terror ya había desaparecido tan pronto reconoció a quien estaba en su casa, se levantó aunque aún temblaba

-Vaya cualquiera diría que vi…

-CIERRA LA BOCA!

Esta vez Pacifica realmente parecía furiosa, Guideon se cayó mientras ella poco a poco empezaba a respirar normalmente

-Aun te… afecta

-QUE TE CALLES! Casi… CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO QUE RAYOS TE PASA? Como entraste a mi casa?

-Por la puerta, tu cerradura no puede mantener a todo mundo afuera, lo sabes…

Guideon intentaba desesperado intentar calmar a la furiosa chica, que se acercaba hacia el como queriendo estrangularlo, pero se detuvo y se dejó caer en un sillón, Guideon se sentó en el otro, pensando que el hecho de que ella no le exigiera irse le daba permiso de ponerse cómodo, finalmente, Pacifica se calmo

-Que haces aquí? –Pacifica-

-Solamente quería hablar contigo… informarte de algo que está sucediendo

-Ya sé que Dipper y Mabel volvieron, también que Ford volvió y no me interesa volver a su estúpido proyecto

-No se trata de eso… sino de algo que te interesa en tu querido centro comercial… el aquelarre negro se está reuniendo para ampliar sus operaciones.

Pacifica lo miro… después… poco a poco… una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de repente empezó a reír con fuerza, haciendo que Guideon se pusiera rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se burlara de el

-EL AQUELARRE NEGRO? EN SERIO?... Sabes bien que son charlatanes, un grupo de mocosos que aprendió un par de hechizos básicos de algún gnomo y solo hacen pequeños robos, ni yo ni mucho menos tu tendría problemas con todos juntos

-Esta vez será algo peor, alguien tomo ya el liderazgo de ese grupo y está tratando de conseguir dinero para contratar quien les enseñe mas magia, les de mayores poderes.

-En serio? El pago debería ser muy grande para que una bruja quiera venir de fuera a quedar atrapado en Gravity Falls…

-No es un asunto de broma, es algo se…

-Guideon, ya sabes mi respuesta a eso… no voy a ayudarte en tus pequeños negocios, no voy a meterme con ninguna creatura, no voy a trabajar para ti ni entrare en el dichoso proyecto de Ford, no hare NADA, has entendido?

Guideon asintió aunque si se veía bastante decepcionado y se levantó, de nuevo Pacifica parecía tener la mente en otro lado, Guideon tomo una llave de su bolsillo y la arrojo sobre la mesita del centro, Pacifica la miro sorprendida

-Perdiste una y fuiste a sacar una copia, si no quieres más sorpresas cambia la cerradura… si no… será demasiado fácil

Eso hizo que Pacifica se quedara helada, Guideon vio sus manos temblar y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que diera un par de pasos la voz de Pacifica lo detuvo

-Como… como está el…

-Bien, como siempre mientras reciban el pago… sigo diciendo que deberías dejar que recibiera su

-No…

Guideon no termino la frase, solamente camino a la puerta

-Entonces disfruta la ruina

Guideon salió de la casa y en la salida se encontró con ojos blancos, empezó a caminar y el hombre lo siguió

-Que es lo que dijo?

-Se negó… ya me lo esperaba

-Entonces que haremos?

-No queda otro remedio, tendremos que hacernos a un lado

-Señor… pero…

-No interfieren con mis negocios y no tenemos la fuerza para evitar que entren a Gravity Falls… solo nos queda esperar a que la reputación que tienen sea exagerada pero no podemos hacer nada mas…

-Si señor y ese hombre, Ford

-Déjalo averiguar todo lo que se le de la gana, no me interesa

Pacifica miraba la llave sobre su mesita, totalmente quieta, paralizada, de repente se levantó y fue hacia la puerta casi corriendo y puso un pasador grande, grueso y cerro con candando, con muchos otros después y se alejó jadeando, negó con al cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos y fue hacia su recamara, donde había una enorme cama, se dejó caer en ella apretando los puños con impotencia mientras sentía como su corazón seguía acelerado, aunque había conseguido fingir con Guideon enfrente, estaba aterrada… se levantó y fue a darse un baño, un rato después salía vestida con una bata de rosa fuerte, más calmada, al pasar frente a un espejo vio su rostro, ahora sin el maquillaje se vio así misma pálida, con ojeras, demacrada, en comparación con lo que era una muchacha de apenas 22 años, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, sabía que eran las pesadillas, los temores y el continuo estrés lo que la tenían así y que todos los que conocían la realidad de lo que le paso le decían que se torturaba inútilmente, por algo que no valía la pena…

Salió a su recamara y vio una pintura, la pintura donde aparecían sus padres…

-Quizás sea mi castigo por ser una Northwest…

Dijo en voz alta y se recostó para dormir cuando en ese momento, su celular sonó, Pacifica automáticamente lo tomo

-Te he dicho que no voy a…

-Pacifica? Soy Dipper…

-Di… Ha Dipper que sucede? Encontraste lo que te pedí?

-Encontré un antiguo conjuro… pero está escrito en un idioma antiguo…

La sonrisa de Pacifica se apagó pero no permitió que la desilusión se notara en su voz

-No importa… hiciste lo…

-Así que tardare un poco en tenerlo listo, un par de semanas quizás

-Espera que?

-Que tardare un poco de tiempo en tener el conjuro… solo un par de semanas podrás espera?

-Pero… en que idioma esta?

-No se aun pero tío Ford me enseño a descifrar estas cosas… solo será un poco mas

Pacifica sonrió dulcemente al escuchar el tono suplicante de Dipper, se notaba que no deseaba decepcionarla

-En verdad puedes? Por… por favor hazlo si?... te da…

-Lo hare si dejas de decir que me pagaras, ya te lo he dicho no hago eso por dinero

-De… de acuerdo… pero dejaras al menos que te ayude, se de magia… o que te compense con algo

-Bueno pero no tientes tu suerte, que también me debes preguntas…

-Y tú me debes preguntas a mi recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo, si Mabel me pregunto porque tenía el ojo morado

-Porque te lo merecías…

-ES LO MISMO QUE DIJO ELLA!

Pacifica se dejó caer en la cama, riendo, aunque la voz de Dipper también sonaba cansada, ya era la una de la mañana

-Y te dejo morado otro ojo?...

-S… como lo supiste?

-Internet

Pacifica miraba una foto que acababa de recibir por el celular, la cara de Dipper con ambos ojos totalmente morados, por el teléfono escucho

-MABEL DIJISTE QUE NO PUBLICARIAS ESAS FOTOS!

Pacifica no pudo evitar reír sobre todo al escuchar mas gritos

-MALDICION DIPPER ES LA 1 DE LA MAÑANA!

-TU PUBLI…

-CIERRA LA BOCA! SI MABEL SE DESPIERTA LAS SIGUIENTES FOTOS EN INTERNET SERAN LA DE LA MARCA DE NACIMIENTO EN SU TRASERO!

-… … … Solo… no vuelvas a divulgarlas… de acuerdo?

El oír el tono conciliatorio de Dipper solo logro que Pacifica sintiera aun mas curiosidad por lo que fuera que había oído así que cuando Dipper volvió a hablarle lo primero que le dijo fue

-Una marca en el trasero?

-Escuchaste!

-Claro que escuche! Ahora dime que marca… que valga por una pregunta

-Es una marca… que tengo bueno de cuando nací, solo es rara…

-Eso no me basta Pines, necesito algo detallado quedamos que sin respuestas a medias…

-En serio quieres que te mande fotos de mi trasero? Lo hare si me mandas fotos desnuda…

Pacifica se puso como tomate, aunque por el tono de voz sabía perfectamente que Dipper bromeaba

-… … … Ok pero como no me respondiste sigo teniendo mi pregunta…

-Trato hecho… bueno creo que colgare ya, tenemos algunas cosas de mas que hacer por la mudanza mañana…

-De acuerdo… y Dipper

-Si?

-Gracias… de verdad

-No es nada ya te lo dije

Dipper colgó y Pacifica se dejó caer a la cama pero sonriendo

-Nada… como no…

Cerro los ojos, pero sabia bien que definitivamente era algo ya que era la primera vez en quizás años que se iba a dormir con una sonrisa…

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué tal me van quedando los primeros misterios que saldrán en la historia, para los que no entiendan cosas como el buzón, esto ocurre en los cortos que aparecieron para la serie y no en la serie en sí, yo no los había visto hasta este fin de semana así que por si hay alguien más que no lo haya hecho aviso.

Las cuevas, solamente quiero que cada personaje de ser posible tuviera un espacio propio, ya sea para hacer tonterías, investigaciones, algún aparato etc. Pero el de Dipper si tiene algo muy especial ya verá que es.

La ultima aclaración es sobre Pato y su avatar, el robot con la apariencia de Tanto Extraño, porque parece que fuera una persona más, el robot lo pensé como un personaje manejado en todo momento por Pato, no tiene procesamiento ni es capaz de hacer nada por sí mismo, solamente que Pato tiene tanto poder mental que puede manejar a alguien a ese grado de perfección mientras el mismo hace otras cosas ya que hay muchos sucesos en la historia en los que quiero que el esté involucrado que tuve que inventarme algo para que pudiera ayudar o estar presente cuando lo necesitara.

Y bueno espero la historia les haya gustado hasta ahora, quejas, dudas, maldiciones, lo que sea pueden dejármelo en review

Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno por fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo… como nota, contenido Lime tirando a Lemon así que están advertidos.

Los personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch esta historia no es con fines de lucro y bueno, comenzamos

Mabel se encontraba jugando en el jardín ante la vigilancia de su madre y de Ford, mientras la vigilaban Mabel le hacía varias preguntas a su tío, ya habían pasado 3 días que habían regresado a Gravity Falls y después de por fin terminar de arreglar la casa Mabel había podido ponerse a trabajar, había conseguido de su tío Stan una gran cantidad de cera comprada a un precio... que sin duda era demasiado barato, eso y el que Stan intentara por todos los medios que Wendy no viera lo que había comprado o entrara al sótano le daban una idea a Mabel de lo legal que había sido su compra, igual Wendy no paraba de decir que si no había arrestado a Stan después de saber su verdadero historial delictivo es porque no lo arrestaría nunca.

Pero después de haber conseguido los materiales para trabajar, ahora Mabel tenía otro pequeño problema, no todos los monstruos que habían visto en Gravity Falls aparecían en el catálogo que le había dado el alcalde y muchos no los había visto antes pero las imágenes que tenían eran insuficientes para hacer una estatua ya que en algunas ocasiones eran fotografías o muy malos dibujos hechos a manos, así que había hablado con Ford y este había hecho varios dibujos de creaturas que ellos no habían visto y que no aparecían en ninguno de los diarios además de completar muchos detalles faltantes en los dibujos que tenía Mabel.

-Eres increíble tío… todos estos… hay más de 50…

-Actualmente tengo catalogadas 87 especies… solo en Gravity Falls, pero en todo el mundo Stanley y yo encontramos más de 300

-Increíble...

Mabel empezó a ver los dibujos uno por uno y finalmente separo uno en especial, un gnomo, era algo simple pero quería empezar con un diseño que no fuera difícil por si sus habilidades se habían oxidado

-¿En verdad puedes hacer una figura de cera con esto?

-¡Claro! Es cierto jamás viste la que hice antes…

-No, pero Stanley me conto que era muy buena, aunque no he encontrado fotos… ya quiero ver que es lo que sabe hacer mi sobrina

-Jajajajaja te sorprenderás ya lo veras… por cierto tío… hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte desde hace algunos días

-Claro tú dime…

-Bueno, tu… gastaste todo lo que tenías y lo que tenía mi tío Stanley en mi… dejaron el pueblo por mi…

-No te atrevas a decirme que estuvo mal o que me arrepiento, porque no es así…

-Jajaja no… no pensaba hacerlo solo… quería saber… que tanto detuve su investigación

-¿Nuestra investigación?

-La que tú y tío Stanley fueron a hacer alrededor del mundo, la que comenzaste aquí hace años… ¿Que tanto falta de ella? Por… porque ahora si quieren irse y terminarla…

-Por eso no te preocupes… está completa, la terminamos un tiempo antes de que enfermaras cuando estábamos en el pueblo, no habíamos vuelto para una parada si no porque ya habíamos terminado

-¿Entonces publicaras tu investigación?

Ford negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Mabel sintiera un vuelco en el corazón, esa investigación era la vida de su tío, siempre lo fue

-Por… ¿Por qué no? Si es cosa de dinero ahora puedo ayu…

-No es cosa de dinero calabaza, es más el dinero no importa nada, Fid va a vender a unos hombres del gobierno una patente de un invento mío y con eso recuperare lo que gastamos… es solo que el mundo aún no está listo para saber todo lo que descubrí, cuando lo sepa, no se podrá dar marcha atrás

-¡Pero aquí en Gravity Falls esta todo perfecto! Y todos saben de las creaturas que viven aquí

-No es verdad Mabel, no está todo perfecto al contrario… pronto veras la realidad… pero no te preocupes

Ford le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña dejándola totalmente despeinada y haciendo que riera como una niña pequeña.

-Se arreglara pronto, espero… quizás incluso a tiempo para que logre ver mi investigación publicada… de no ser así bueno… sé que tú y Dipper le darán un buen uso…

-Si…

Ford se levantó pero apoyándose en el hombro de Mabel, esta se preocupó un poco por que noto como Ford apoyaba todo su peso en ella un segundo, Ford era la persona más histérica en cuanto a la salud de Mabel, aun mas que Dipper y sabía que no haría algo así de forma consiente por miedo a que ella estuviera más débil de lo que parecía, desde que habían vuelto a Gravity Falls e incluso desde antes, Mabel se había dado cuenta de algo: Sus tíos estaban envejeciendo… y no le gustaba.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Dipper?

-En su trabajo ¿Donde más? Salió temprano

-Vaya eso explica porque no está mi hermano aquí… pobrecito

-Jajajaja si, Dipper para él es ahora la oveja negra de la familia Pines

-Y más bien es el punto blanco

Ambos rieron con ganas, apenas el día anterior Dipper había empezado a trabajar en la comisaría de policía de Gravity Falls y aunque habían hecho todo lo posible para convencer a Stan de que no sería policía realmente y que no lo arrestaría, sabía que ahora para Stanley él era un peligro por las cosas ilegales que seguía haciendo aunque secretamente a Mabel eso le gustaba, ya que tan pronto Stanley se diera cuenta de que no había nada que temer, empezaría a intentar sacar provecho de la nueva profesión de su sobrino.

Dipper se encontraba leyendo concentradísimo un libro, estaba en un pequeño escritorio en la comisaría de policía, mientras lo hacía revisaba sin parar una hoja de papel con varios símbolos grabados en esta, detrás se oían las risas de Durland que miraba un programa en televisión, Dipper solamente ignoro el ruido, mientras hacía varias anotaciones en el libro y buscaba algo en la computadora de la estación, había descubierto con un gran alivio que su trabajo era… nulo, prácticamente no hacía nada en todo el día más que perder el tiempo hasta que fuera hora de salir, tenía el turno de día y según Wendy era el turno más tranquilo de todos, ya que a pesar de estar lleno de seres sobrenaturales Gravity Falls seguía siendo un pueblo muy pequeño y sin muchos problemas, tanto que los 2 antiguos policías por lo general eran suficientes para arreglar cualquier problema que no tuviera seres sobrenaturales de por medio, según Wendy, lo feo aparecía después de que se pusiera el sol, por eso a esas horas ella empezaba a trabajar, sus clones también solían llegar a esas horas si no eran llamados antes y también algunos Gnomos, que en realidad no trabajaban para la policía del pueblo si no para la policía del bosque mágico y solo prestaban asistencia, era esa inactividad la que le daba a Dipper mucho tiempo para seguir descifrando el conjuro de Pacifica… finalmente cerro el libro y se recargo contra el respaldo de la silla tallando un poco sus ojos, adoraba los misterios, la investigación, pero a veces podía ser muy pesado y empezaba a comprender por qué su tío Ford había necesitado lentes desde muy joven… en eso oyó la risa de Durland

-Oye mocoso no te duermas, esto es una comisaria no un hotel

-Estoy despierto… además que hay de hacer…

Al ver la expresión de Durland Dipper deseo no haber dicho esa frase, ya que rápidamente fue y se acercó con una gran caja de cartón llena de papeles y la puso frente a Dipper

-Podrías poner todos los reportes de los últimos 6 meses en orden

-¿ESPERA QUE?

Dipper se levantó de su escritorio, básicamente para sostener las hojas que estaban echas columnas tan grandes que estaban por caerse de la caja

-Sí, hace unos días hubo un pequeño accidente en el cuarto de archivos…

-Flash back-

-¡VAMOS DURLAND NO SEAS NIÑA Y MUÉVELA!

-¡VEN Y AYÚDAME!

Wendy que se encontraba recostada en la silla y con los pies sobre el escritorio volteo a verlo con el semblante serio

-¿En serio necesitas que una pobre y linda chica como yo te ayude a mover un archivero?... buen…

-¡NO! Claro que no, quédate ahí sentada mujer yo puedo solo

Durland hizo fuerza, movió un poco el archivero… y este simplemente cayo de frente, Durland lo sujeto evitando que se golpeara pero al quedar inclinado todos los cajones se abrieron dejando caer montones y montones de papeles que de inmediato empezaron a volar por toda la comandancia debido al aire acondicionado…

-Fin del flashback-

Dipper suspiro y se levantó, evitando que las torres de papeles se cayeran y puso varias en su escritorio, por suerte para el en una esquina cada papel tenía un número de expediente y en otra su número de página, por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era juntarlos y acomodarlos de nuevo pero aun así era un trabajo inmenso

-Bueno tienes para algunos expedientes antes de tu hora de comer… después de eso

-¿Disculpe?

Los 2 voltearon a ver a la puerta y Dipper se sorprendió al ver a una de las chicas que trabajaba en la tienda de Pacifica, aunque esta parecía mayor que las demás que parecían ser chicas de entre 15 y 16 años, tenía el cabello rubio y corto y lentes, además de una expresión tranquila y un poco ingenua en el rostro

-¿El oficial a cargo?

-Soy yo, que se le ofrece

-Soy la subgerente de la tienda Pacific Boutique que se encuentra en el centro comercial, he venido por que dijeron que habían recuperado algunos artículos robados y vengo a recogerlos…

-Lo siento pero necesitara…

-Ya fue autorizado

La chica saco un papel y se lo tendió al hombre, sin perder para nada la calma y su expresión imperturbable como si nada pasara

-Ha… bueno vera… no puedo…

-¿No es el oficial a cargo?

-Si…

-Me dijeron que viniera con el oficial a cargo…

-Si pero yo no puedo

-¿Ósea que no puede hacer su trabajo?

Dipper rio un poco, la chica decía las preguntas con un tono que mezclaba la ingenuidad y la cortesía y todo lo que su rostro mostraba era un pequeñísimo desconcierto

-Si pero… ha…

-Por favor tengo prisa ¿Podría dármelas?

-De acuerdo de acuerdo… deben estar en el almacén de evidencia…

Durland se alejó, al escuchar la risa de Dipper la joven se volteo y sonrió un poco

-Buenas tardes señor Pines…

-Buenas tardes ha…

-Me llamo Molly, un placer…

La joven estiro la mano para saludar a Dipper, este noto como su saludo era firme y seguro, la chica la miraba a los ojos y parecía ser mentalmente mucho más madura y fuerte de lo que aparentaba, supo porque Pacifica la tenía como segunda al mando, parecía al menos que se podía confiar en ella

-Si… perdón no te recuerdo…

-Es que no nos hemos visto… vi a su hermana hace unos días, nos dejó a la niña para cuidarla en lo que salía… y es obvio que son hermanos

Dipper enrojeció un poco de vergüenza por lo que Mabel seguramente le había hecho pasar pero la joven no parecía darse por enterada de nada, ahora aunque su voz sonaba amable, su rostro era el de alguien perdido en sus pensamientos

-Bueno… ¿Pacifica está en la tienda? Me gustaría pasar a la hora de comer…

-Lo siento no se podrá, la señorita se toma libres todos los martes y jueves, sin falta, no sé por qué…

-Bueno pasare a su casa

-Tampoco la encontrara en su casa, la hemos intentado localizar a veces cuando sale y no hemos podido nunca… no se a dónde ira…

Eso ya le sonaba bastante extraño a Dipper, Pacifica se había mostrado orgullosa y obsesionada con su tienda, así que era raro que se tomara 2 días a la semana libre más el domingo que no abría, pero era aún mas raro que desapareciera completamente

-¿Usted trabaja ahora aquí?

-Ha… si

La joven miraba sobre el hombro de Dipper el inmenso montón de papeleo, con curiosidad y Dipper noto como si ella estuviera a punto de sonreír… pero se contuvo, ahora que ella se movía un poco Dipper noto algo en su cuello, el uniforme de las chicas era una camisa de vestir y falda, el cuello era un poco alto pero ahora que se movía, vio que la chica tenia además un collar negro en el cuello que cubría buena parte de este, algo que para nada encajaba con el resto de su apariencia

-¿A qué hora patrulla, señor Pines?

-No patrullo… soy solo… recepcionista aquí…

La joven esa vez si sonrió, aparentemente conforme con la respuesta

-Que bien... ¿Sabe? Usted es famoso y tu hermana… solo en un verano hicieron mucho por nosotros… cuando ese… esa cosa… llego aquí mis padres fueron transformados en piedra y yo también, pero nos dejaron en casa, como adornos… no servíamos para él ni siquiera para el trono ese que formo… pero usted nos salvó y en apenas un verano revelaron todo lo que había aquí… muchas personas que conozco dicen que es bueno que estén de vuelta y quizás vuelvan a los misterios…

-Bueno… yo…

-Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo…

Dipper miro a la chica que ahora sí que parecía contenta

-Es mejor así… si… mucho mejor… si quiere un consejo… quédese en ese puesto… ¿Si?... usted es famoso pero la fama a veces exagera las cosas y hace que algunos… consideren que cambiara algo que estén aquí… mejor que no pase… ¿Si?

-Aquí están ¿Esto es lo que buscaba?

La joven se acercó a ver la caja y sacando una lista reviso rápidamente lo que estaba en la caja para inmediatamente después firmar un recibo y cargar la caja

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerlo… por favor vaya a visitarnos de nuevo a la tienda…

La chica salió de la comisaria muy contenta, demasiado contenta a opinión de Dipper… y no sabía por qué pero eso y la advertencia de la chica, solo le habían hecho querer saber más por lo que se dejó caer en su escritorio mirando de reojo a Durland que revisaba la orden de la chica como si esperara encontrar algo ilegal en ella

-Así que un robo…

-Si pero nada importante, pequeñas cosillas que han aparecido hace poco ¿Me creerás que hay gente que ha dicho que sus artículos vuelan y se van solos? Jajajaja tonterías… como si esas cosas pasaran…

Dipper suspiro un poco, fastidiado e incrédulo de que hubiera gente que aun creyera que eso era imposible

-¿Y entonces como recuperan las cosas?

-Bueno… normalmente le dejamos eso a la novata, Wendy… ella de vez en cuando da en el clavo… pero estos fueron un poco raros… de echo no será la única persona que venga a reclamar artículos robados, ayer recuperamos montones

-¿Montones?... ¿Cuantos?

-No se… más de 5 mil dólares… solo aparecieron en la comandancia…

-¿Quien los trajo?

-Ni idea, cuando abrimos las puertas estaban dentro de la comisaria en cajas… se supone que la novata tiene el turno de noche pero como esta de vacaciones cerramos, igual aquí jamás pasa nada y el que regresen un montón de cosas no es ningún problema

Dipper se sentó, pensativo, algo estaba pasando en ese lugar pero no sabía que… de repente miro el reloj y se levanto

-Hey ¿A dónde vas nuevo? Aun tienes trabajo

-Es mi hora de comer

Sin hacerle más caso a Durland salió de la comisaria y se dirigió al centro comercial, mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar noto como otras 2 personas entraban en la comisaria y empezaban a hablar con Durland, al parecer era cierto lo de los artículos que habían robado… de repente una limosina se detuvo frente a él de golpe y la puerta se abrió

-¿He?

-¡VAYA SI ES EL JOVEN DIPPER! ¿COMO ESTAS MUCHACHO?

-¿A… Anciano McGucket?

Dipper se quedó asombrado al ver al anciano que se veía totalmente fuera de lugar en esa inmensa y lujosísima limosina ya que seguía vistiendo y viéndose como siempre como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por el.

-Si hijo, entra vamos… ¿Vas a comer verdad? Te invito a casa…

Dipper subió a la limosina y se sentó en un sillón frente al de McGucket mirando asombrado el lujo de esta

-¿Que lo trae por el pueblo?

-Ha solamente fui a comprar unas cosas a la tienda es todo… ¡Vámonos a casa!

Le grito al conductor de la limosina el cual no pareció importarle la forma de comportarse del anciano y solamente arranco, Dipper rio un poco al ver una bolsita de compras al lado del hombre y algunas más en el suelo, al subir no noto como unos chicos en la calle de enfrente seguían el auto con la mirada…

Pacifica se encontraba en el centro del bosque, junto a un enorme lago, vestida con la ropa deportiva con la que había practicado con Dipper en el gimnasio, jadeaba con fuerza, inclinada y apoyándose en sus rodillas para no caer, a su alrededor había 3 estatuas, una de ella de repente corrió hacia Pacifica y le lanzo un golpe, Pacifica esquivo rápidamente cuando otra le lanzo un golpe y después una tercera, Pacifica esquivaba los golpes siempre consiguiendo ponerse en la espalda de cada estatua y cuando llego a la tercera, uso su magia y levanto un enorme tronco del suelo lanzándolo contra las 3 estatuas, el tronco las aplasto a las 3 destruyéndolas, Pacifica sonrió un poco y después simplemente sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo, jadeando.

-Te dije que eso era demasiado…

-Tengo… tengo que…

-Demasiado… no te molestes no creo que puedas levantarte

Pacífica hacia intentado incorporarse pero sus piernas no le respondían así que se quedó sentada un poco mas

-Te exiges demasiado en cosas… Demasiado pequeñas

-Tengo… tengo que mejorar… no es justo… sigo sintiéndome…

-¿Mejorar? ¿Aún mas? Mira lo que moviste

El tronco se levantó y floto frente a ella, no era un tronco de madera, era un tronco de madera fosilizada, pura roca

-Una maga fuerte cuando mucho mueve 10, 20 kilos, esta cosa pesa toneladas, eres fuerte…

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

Pacifica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera desesperada, del bosque apareció una sombra y después, se materializo en una figura de una mujer, se notaba su figura pero era de color negro y con pequeños puntos, como si estuviera echa de espacio y estas fueran las estrellas, sus ojos eran solamente 2 figuras brillantes pero muy expresivas y su cabello era totalmente blanco, no parecía llevar ninguna prenda, la mujer se acercó a Pacifica mirándola fijamente

-Solamente… solamente basto con ver una sombra en mi casa… una sombra… para que todo lo que he aprendido estos años se borrara de mi mente, mi cuerpo se congelara y pensara que de nuevo… Solo una sombra casi acaba conmigo…

Volteo a ver a la mujer, Pacifica se veía totalmente débil y desesperada, la mujer asintió

-Lo se pero esto… no te hará fuerte, no has hecho nada nuevo… desperdicias tus habilidades… ¿Mover cosas?

El tronco se movió frente a ambas, empezó a girar y de repente, simplemente salió volando hasta perderse en el bosque

-Eso no sirve…

-Me dijiste que me enseñarías a ser fuerte…

-Y lo hago, ¿Practicaste?

Pacifica no dijo nada, por lo que la mujer supo que no lo había hecho, volteo a ver una mochila deportiva y esta se abrió, haciendo flotar una botella de agua fuera, abrió la botella pero nada más, la botella quedo en el suelo

-Bebe…

Pacifica miro la botella y esta empezó a elevarse

-Sin la botella…

Pacifica suspiro, la botella bajo y entonces, un hilito de agua empezó a elevarse lentamente de esta, muy despacio… y luego cayo

-Veo que sigues sin lograrlo

-Sí, pero sigo diciendo es inútil, sigue siendo mover algo

-No es verdad, si fuera solamente mover algo tu podrías hacerlo

El agua salió de golpe de la botella como si fuera una serpiente y fue hacia Pacifica, esta extrañada abrió la boca y un poco entro en está permitiendo que la bebiera

-Si fuera algo sólido… podría hacerlo yo misma…

-¿Si pero ahora?

El agua empezó a flotar frente a Pacifica y formo una pequeña esfera pero totalmente perfecta, Pacifica la miro y estiro sus manos hacia esta, poniéndolas debajo de esta formando un cuenco, al momento la burbuja perdió toda su perfección y cayo varios centímetros, pero poco a poco empezó a detenerse hasta quedar suspendida a centímetros de las manos de Pacifica, sin embargo esta se veía muy concentrada, mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y sus manos temblaban un poco por el esfuerzo que le causaba

-Solo… solo por una gota y me esfuerzo tanto… ¿Se supone que esto me hará fuerte?...

-Sí, mira

La mujer estiro la mano al instante la gota se volvió sólida, una aguja y apunto a la cara de Pacifica, esta rápidamente se dejó caer en la arena para que la aguja, dirigida a su rostro, no la impactara

-¿PERO QUE? ¡AUCH!

De la nada la aguja había picado su espalda haciendo que se incorporara, Pacifica intento voltearse y sintió el piquete ahora en su trasero haciendo que se levantara

-¡AUCH! ¡PARA! ¡AUCH!

-¿Que dices? ¿Que esto no es poderoso?

Pacifica intento atrapar la aguja, pero esta se hizo agua y fácilmente evitaba ser tocada, volviéndose solida al momento de picarla, empezó a acosarla por todo el lugar y Pacifica apenas podía evitar los piquetes moviéndose lo más rápido que podía

-¡YA BASTA YA BASTA!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sorprende ver lo que una gota de agua puede hacer?

La mujer parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, tanto que el resto del contenido de la botella salió disparado y formo cientos de agujas, todas apuntaron hacia Pacifica que se quedó estática, no había para donde escapar

-¿Sabes cuanta magia ocupa hacer esto con practica?

Pacifica negó con la cabeza

-Lo que gastas en mover un grano de arena… adiós

Las agujas se lanzaron a una sola vez contra Pacifica

-¡ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN ADMITO QUE ES PODEROSA!

Se detuvieron a menos de medio metro de ella

-Bien… ahora date un baño

-¿He?

Todas las agujas se unieron en una esfera de agua del tamaño de un balón, Pacifica apenas tuvo tiempo de verla cuando le impacto con fuerza en la cara, esta cayo hacia atrás directo al agua del lago, la mujer reía un poco, mientras la perseguía había logrado guiarla hasta ese punto donde unas rocas que marcaban la orilla del lago pero también una parte muy profunda de este, Pacifica se hundió completamente y un segundo después saco la cabeza aspirando aire y se sujetó a una roca solo escuchando las risas de la mujer cuando de repente sonó un tono que ella conocía bien, trato de salir del agua

-¿Este aparato está sonando? Aquí no hay señal…

-No espere… espe…

La mujer había sacado el celular de Pacifica y lo había visto, Pacifica se quedó helada, había puesto un recordatorio para ese día

-Vaya… así que… iras a visitarlo hoy de nuevo… ¿He?

Esa vez la voz de la mujer no sonaba animada, si no muy decepcionada y un poco triste, Pacifica se levantó pero la mujer dejo el celular en la mochila

-Yo…

-Después de lo que te hizo… de que él es la razón por la que hoy llegaste y empezaste a medio matarte… de que él es la razón por la que un día llegaste aquí llorando y diciéndome que te enseñara a ser fuerte… ¿Sigues viéndolo he?

-Yo…

-Nunca entenderé a los humanos pero supongo que te he dado muchos sermones sobre lo que pienso de eso… no te interrumpo más o llegaras tarde a tu cita…

A pesar de lo que decía, en el tono y la expresión de la mujer no se notaba la más leve molestia, solo tristeza, Pacifica asintió mientras se acercaba a tomar algunas cosas para bañarse ahí mismo como lo hacía cada vez que iba a entrenar cuando recordó algo

-Disculpe… pero quería preguntarle otra cosa…

La mujer que ya se retiraba se detuvo

-Dime

-Creo que encontré… un conjuro que bueno… para como están las cosas en Gravity Falls es… es útil… es un hechizo escrito y hay gente que… que me ha pedido que cree amuletos que lo usen y se los ven…

-Te prohibí tener cualquier tipo de beneficio económico de las enseñanzas que te he dado

Pacifica se cayó de inmediato

-Pero jamás te enseñe a usar amuletos y ese conjuro tampoco te lo enseñe yo, así que… ¿Por qué preguntas?

Pacifica bufo un poco

-Si… ¿Que tonta verdad?

La mujer se encogió de hombros pero ahora de nuevo se notaba que sonreía

-Te veré la próxima practica…

La mujer desapareció en el bosque…

Candy y Grenda se encontraban en una gran y lujosa casa, Grenda lavaba unos platos mientras Candy se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo un libro que finalmente cerró, tenía una expresión muy cansada.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que estabas de vacaciones…

-Es la escuela de medicina… estoy… no se… ¡MURIÉNDOME DE ANSIAS!

Grenda rio un poco al ver como Candy se podía un poco histérica solamente de pensar a donde iba pero Grenda se limitó a encogerse de hombros

-¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?

-Claro, es agradable hacer algo por mí misma, en casa hay sirvientes que quieren incluso meterse al baño a ayudarme a… con eso entiendes

Candy rio un poco, para muchas chicas ser tratada como alguien de la realeza era un sueño pero para Grenda, ser de la nobleza a veces era una pesadilla ya que siempre estaba amarrada por muchos protocolos y costumbres que apenas podía comprender, por esa razón tenía una casa en Gravity Falls para escaparse de todo eso a veces hasta por meses, solamente Marius lograba hacerla regresar a Austria y era porque fuera de lo que pensarían muchas personas, Grenda estaba totalmente enamorada y el matrimonio era por amor, Marius también prefería Gravity Falls pero tenía responsabilidades que hacían que no pudiera ir tanto como Grenda.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó y Candy y Grenda se miraron extrañadas ya que la casa estaba bardeada y había un portero que debía evitar que entraran extraños, Grenda camino a la puerta y Candy se quedó detrás de ella pero llevando su mano a su bolso y sacando algo, Grenda apretó un puño, abrió la puerta… y un segundo después abrasaba con muchísima fuerza a 2 chicos, tan fuerte que Candy corrió a auxiliarlos al escuchar su espalda crujir finalmente Grenda los soltó, los 2 chicos rieron mientras Candy también los abrazaba, ambos eran totalmente idénticos, hasta el más mínimo detalle, tenían el cabello negro y corto y usaban lentes redondos sin marco además de ropa igual, una camisa negra y pantalones oscuros, ambos eran tan altos como Dipper pero se veían muy fuertes aunque no había la menor diferencia entre ellos, incluso sus ademanes estaban coordinados de tal forma que cuando uno se movía, parecía que lo hacía frente a un espejo.

-Vaya quien diría que si nos recuerdan –Chico-

-No nos recuerda si nos está abrazando…

-Es cierto olvida Candy lo que paso la última vez que nos abrazo

Candy abrió mucho los ojos al sentir que 2 manos acariciaban su trasero… y un segundo después Grenda se tapaba los ojos con las manos mientras se oían varios golpes, hasta que finalmente ambos chicos estaban en el suelo

-Hacia… años…

-Que no nos tocaba…

-¡PAR DE PERVERTIDOS! –Candy-

-¿Por qué te enojas? –Chico-

-¡¿POR QUE ME ENOJO?! Me to…

-No tienes nada que no hayamos visto o tocado antes –Los 2-

Candy se puso como tomate al escuchar eso y más al sentir una miradita entre curiosa y sorprendida de Grenda sobre ella

-¿QUE? Nunca había tomado vodka y…

-Ya ya quien se tire a Candy no es asunto para discutir afuera –Grenda-

-¡OYE! –Candy-

-No es que no sean bienvenidos pero para que vinieron, ¿Baby?

-Oye no nos llames así me llamo Billy

-Y yo Barret

-Si si Baby… ¿Para que vinieron?... déjenme adivinar… vinieron a hablar con Ford… ¿Verdad?

Los 2 gemelos asintieron y Grenda se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar mientras Candy aún estaba rojísima por lo que había pasado agradecida de que Grenda cambiara la conversación

-Ya hablamos con el viejo Fid

-Y nos dijo que nos fuéramos a la m…

-No con esas palabras

-Con otras peores

-Pero nos dejó bien en claro que nada va a seguir

-Entonces supimos que estabas aquí

-Y venimos por informes

-Comprendo pero… no sé que piensen que podamos saber, solo sabemos lo que ustedes saben, todo acabo…

Los gemelos se vieron entre si y asintieron muy serios

-¿Pasa algo? –Candy-

-Me temo que si… creaturas así han aparecido también en Nueva York

-Durante los últimos 4 años, pero hace 2 empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes

-¿Que… que tipo de creaturas? ¿Las que hay aquí? –Candy-

-No, a menos que ella nos haya mentido, no existen esas creaturas en Gravity Falls

-Pero intentamos comunicarnos y no obtuvimos respuestas

-Si… pero no creo que podamos ayudarlos, no sabemos nada… -Grenda-

-Solo una persona en el pueblo sigue estando en contacto con ella –Candy-

-¿Quién es?

-Podemos sacarle como contactarnos será fácil

-Es Pacifica –Grenda-

-Mierda –Los 2 al mismo tiempo-

-Bueno de todas maneras, creo que a Stanford le gustara ver esto

Uno de los chicos le tendió a Grenda una carpeta, Grenda iba a abrirla cuando la detuvo

-No quieres verlo… Créeme… ¿Solo entrégasela si? Sabemos que se ven con Mabel y Ford vive ahí seguro encontraran un momento para hablar con el

Grenda asintió y Candy rio un poco

-¿De nuevo robándose los archivos del cuarto de evidencias? –Candy-

-Oye, nadie los va a extrañar

-Sí, de todos modos nadie cree nada de lo que paso…

-De acuerdo… se lo daré a Ford pero no esperen mucho.

-No importa, igual debe saberlo

Grenda asintió y los gemelos se despidieron, al irse Grenda volteo a ver a Candy con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿En serio?... ¿Con los 2…?

-Y AL MISMO TIEMPO!

Se escuchó casi desde el portón por lo que Candy se puso aún mas colorada, volteo a ver a Grenda que estaba poniéndose más roja

-YA DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!

Candy se metió rápido a la casa y Grenda riendo cerró la puerta, pero al voltear se quedó sorprendida, toda la vergüenza había desaparecido del rostro de Candy que ahora estaba tan blanco como la cera, había abierto la carpeta y veía una foto, Grenda se acercó a ver y después retrocedió espantada.

-Si… Stanford definitivamente debe saber esto… -Grenda-

Dipper se encontraba en la mansión del anciano McGucket, sorprendido de todo lo que veía en una enorme habitación que el anciano había convertido en un enorme almacén y laboratorio, había varios aparatos extraños colgados de las paredes o en estantes

-Jajajajaja ¿Que te parece mi pequeño laboratorio he?

-Esto es increíble anciano McGucket, ¿Como consiguió esto?

-Lo construí yo mismo, hasta el último circuito… ven a ver esto

Se acercó a un amplio escritorio, en el, Dipper se sorprendió al ver una pistola desmontada completamente además de un pequeño cilindro en vez de la cámara, tan solo un vistazo le basto para ver de qué se trataba

-¿Está haciendo una pistola de rayo reductor?

-Jajajajajajaja vaya no creí que lo averiguaras tan fácilmente… si algo así… ¿Que te parece?

-¿Para que quiere ponerla en un arma?

Dipper se llevó la mano al bolsillo y saco sus llaves, era un llavero con una linterna led

-¿Que es esto?

Dipper dirigió la luz al escritorio y un segundo después lo encogió luego lo volvió a hacer grande, tal como la linterna de Ford

-Lo encuentro más practico

-Si… pero mi luz es un poco diferente, ¿Por qué no la pruebas?

Dipper agrando de nuevo el escritorio y tomo el pequeño cilindro, le seguía pareciendo el mismo tipo de cristal que el del rayo reductor cuando vio un cilindro más grande de metal, extrañado tomo este, parecía un rodillo de revolver y dentro había varios cristales, extrañado Dipper miro el resto del arma y unos segundos después tenia armada una pistola de apariencia normal.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

-Vaya lo descubriste muy rápido… quítale el seguro

Dipper lo hizo y de inmediato se escuchó un sonido metálico y la pistola tembló levemente

-Muy bien joven Dipper ahora… dispara…

McGucket señalo un trozo de concreto y Dipper disparo, de inmediato el trozo de concreto se hizo pequeño, la pistola al hacerlo solo tembló y lanzo un pequeño rayo

-Vaya está bastante bien… ahora a ver…

-¡ESPERA!

Dipper disparo de nuevo para achicarlo más o agrandarlo pero en el acto el arma lanzo otro rayo y todo el lugar en el que estaba el bloque estallo dejando solamente un agujero

-¿PERO QUE?

Dipper dejo el arma en el escritorio como si fuera a quemarlo, McGucket rápidamente fue y le coloco el seguro

-Aún tiene detalles

-¿A ESO LE LLAMA DETALLES?

-Si si tranquilo… vamos a ver

McGucket volvió a desensamblar el arma y del cilindro en el que Dipper había colocado el primer cristal saco otros 4 pero no los vio a contra luz si no que volvió a meterlos en el cilindro que hacía de cámara de la pistola

-Estos cristales funcionan iguales, cuando la luz pasa a través de ellos se activan, como el que lanza el rayo que encoje o agranda a la vez la única diferencia es que tienen diferentes efectos… pero hay un pequeño problema, el cilindro en el que están impide el correcto movimiento de los cristales, se han activado dos a la vez, han olvidado que cristal está en funcionamiento en ese momento, cosas así…

-Si bueno…

-Así que será tu trabajo hacer funcionar esa arma

-¿QUE?

McGucket le mostro un papel

-Te pagare esto

-… … … bueno… pero ¿Porque quiere algo así? Vende sus patentes al gobierno no…¿Ellos no pueden hacerla funcionar?

-No… al contrario si les mostrara el arma en el estado en el que está en este momento me la sacarían de las manos y la usarían aunque fuera peligrosa, este es un… proyecto especial por esa razón no puedo recurrir a cualquiera para esto…

-¿Entonces porque a mí?

-Porque tú eres el indicado chico, tu hiciste la linterna para aprovechar los poderes del cristal cuando apenas tenías 12 años y se te ocurrió en minutos, ahora que has crecido, no creas que tu tío Ford no me ha dicho que tu inventaste estos laser de bolsillo para el mismo cristal y un mecanismo para controlar si crecen o encogen con el mismo botón…

-¿Mi tío Ford habla de mí?

-Mucho… sé que si no fuera por lo que paso con tu hermana, ya estarías trabajando con el cómo investigador, pudiste haberte ido a la universidad desde los 17 pero te quedaste con ella… tienes talento, puedes aprovecharlo y yo no te pediré título solo te pediré que seas tan brillante como siempre lo has sido, eso y que mantengas esto en secreto… tendrás pequeños proyectos y una entrada de dinero estable, pero en tu casa, ¿Que te parece?

-Por supuesto… ¿Solo que será secreto verdad?

-Claro, ¿Por qué?

-Mabel me matara si meto armas en la casa estando la niña dentro

McGucket rio al escuchar eso pero contento de que Dipper aceptara su oferta, no solo quería ayudar al chico, también quería seguir adelante con algunas cosas… en caso de que Ford cambiara de opinión, un rato después Dipper ya había regresado a la comisaria pero pensando en que hacer para el encargo de McGucket cuando se le ocurrió una idea…

-¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! –Grenda-

-Vamos no es para tanto… -Mabel-

-¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? Pero… cada detalle…

Grenda miraba asombrada una escultura de cera de un Gnomo… cada detalle, color, todo era perfecto como si la creatura fuera a tomar vida y moverse, lo que más le sorprendía es que a pesar de ser tamaño natural los detalles eran perfectos

-¿Cómo lograste hacerlo así de bien?

-Bueno lo hice en grande y luego lo encogí…

-Aun así…

-Mabel ya… ¿COMO RAYOS SE METIÓ ESA COSA?

Stan iba entrando y pego un brinco al ver al Gnomo, rápidamente Mabel se puso frente a la figura de cera, mientras la pequeña Mabel y Candy que jugaban con unos bloques en el suelo voltearon a ver al oír el grito y Ford bajaba corriendo

-Tío tranquilo es mi nueva escultura…

-¿En serio? Vaya… habla olvidado lo buena que eras…

-¿Esa es?

Ford se acercó rápidamente a ver la escultura, sorprendido, alargo una mano para tocarla pero Mabel le pego en esta con la mano lo que hizo que se abstuviera de hacerlo pero no que la viera desde todos los ángulos, mucho más sorprendido que Grenda

-Es perfecta… había oído que eras buena pero… nunca creí que tanto –Ford-

-Si… ¡Pero intenten no destruirlos! No son de verdad tío Stan

-Lo siento calabacita pero deberías tomarte como halago que me confundiera –Stan-

Mabel rio y en ese momento sonó su celular, se alejo un poco para contestar mientras Stan se acercaba a ver que hacían Candy y la niña, a pesar de ser normalmente hosco y malhumorado, Stan adoraba a la niña y la cuidaba mucho, tan pronto estuvieron alejados Grenda volteo a ver a Ford

-Traigo algo para usted…

-¿De que?

-Bylly y Ba…

-Te he dicho que no seguiré con el proyecto

-No es algo de su maldito proyecto… es algo que debe ver…

Ford noto la preocupación en la voz de Grenda y asintió con la cabeza

-¿Tío Ford Tío Stan necesitan algo de la ciudad?

-¿De la ciudad? –Los 2-

-Sí, es Dipper, dice que tiene que ir a la ciudad de al lado y pregunta si necesitan algo –Mabel-

-Bueno… yo nada –Ford-

-¡DILE QUE ME TRAIGA DULCES!

-Nada de eso tu te comiste toda la bolsa que te dio la oxigenada y estabas con dolor de estomago

-Calabaza, dile que me traiga una ya sabes qué y 3 de ya sabes dónde…

-¿He?

-El entenderá…

Todos voltearon a ver a Stan fijamente y este se puso rojo

-¡¿SOLO HAZLO QUIERES?!

Mabel rio un poco y de nuevo hablo por teléfono

-Si… si… ok entonces nos veremos en la noche

Colgó y guardo el celular

-Bueno… ¿Entonces qué tal si vamos a comer? Ya que somos tan pocos –Mabel-

Grenda y Candy rieron, pocos solo con uno menos pero se notaba que Mabel no tenía ganas de quedarse en casa ese día

-Suena bien –Los 2 Stan-

-¡SII! A donde iremos mama? –Mabel-

-Pues…

-Yo se a dónde podemos ir… es cierto, señor Ford mi camioneta hace un ruido raro podría revisarla?

Pregunto Grenda con una pequeña sonrisa y Ford asintió, mas por su expresión que por otra cosa

-Bueno vamos a lavarnos las manos pequeña… ¿Que le hiciste a tu tía Candy? Esta roja

-A mí no me hizo nada –Candy-

-Es que hoy vio unas cosas que le dieron calor y todavía no se le pasa…

-YA CÁLLATE!

Candy a velocidad casi de la luz creo una bola con las piezas de lego y la lanzo hacia Grenda que la esquivo por poco sin parar de reír mientras salía del sótano, Mabel volteo a ver a Candy… y un segundo después le sonrió picara

-Tú ni me digas nada que ya hasta hija tienes

Ahora fue el turno de Mabel de ponerse colorada

-Mami…

-¿Si?

-De que hablan…

Inmediatamente las 2 se pusieron nerviosas

-De… de nada… anda… a lavarnos las manos –Mabel-

-Si si también voy… por cierto ¿Y Pato?

-En su laboratorio no te preocupes, a veces se encierra ahí días pero seguro nos está observando y ya sabe que saldremos

-Bu… bueno…

Afuera de la casa, Ford miraba atento una carpeta, totalmente blanco

-Esto…

-¿Ve por que debía saberlo?

-Si… ¿Do… donde fue?

-Nueva York

Ford se puso aún más nervioso con eso

-Debo… debo ir… de inmediato…

-¿Seguro?

-Si… pero… mierda… esto… esto es grave… debo parar esa cosa antes de que… pero Nueva York primero debo ir a la ciudad, luego de ahí otra escala a la siguiente al aeropuerto… debo moverme rápido

Candy lo tomo de los hombros

-Hey tranquilo, Stanford… no puede ponerse así… cálmese…

-Esto es muy grave, sabes que significan estas… ¿Heridas? Estas muertes…

-Se que podrían significar… pero si se presiona no lograra nada… escúcheme, tómeselo con calma, si no quiere seguir con el proyecto por no involucrar a Mabel estoy de acuerdo pero si se pone nervioso no podrá ocultárselo, Mabel no es ninguna tonta…

-Entonces…

-Le echare una mano… Baby deben seguir en Gravity Falls, Los llamare… no será nada del proyecto, los llamare y les diré que sucedió y me encargare de mí el avion privado este en la ciudad vecina a primera hora mañana… seguirá siendo mucho más rápido que ir por otros medios… mañana a primera hora pueden ir los 3, ellos lo pueden poner al corriente en el viaje y usted hará lo que le toque hacer, ¿Entendido? Pero si Mabel no debe involucrarse, entonces no debe saberlo…

-De acuerdo… tienes razón

Grenda sonrió y Ford se dirigió rápidamente al sótano para llevar la carpeta a su laboratorio antes de que Mabel sospechara algo, Candy ya salía de la casa

-¿Que dijo?

-Ira… pero quiere ir solo, aunque lo convencí de ir con los chicos seguro los perderá tan pronto este en Nueva York…

-Comprendo…

-Por cierto necesito el número de teléfono de cualquiera de ellos

-¿Por qué me lo pides?

-por qué lo tienes…

-… … … de acuerdo aquí están

Candy saco su celular para buscarlos mientras Grenda se echaba a reír

La ciudad que estaba cerca del pueblo de Gravity Falls normalmente era muy visitada por la gente del pueblo, pero no el lugar al que se dirigía Pacifica, totalmente sola en un viejo y destartalado autobús, este paro de golpe frente a un lugar que ella odiaba con toda su alma… la prisión.

Bajo del autobús y se acercó a la entrada, vestida con un saco y falda de vestir de color morado, tan pronto la vieron acercarse los guardias abrieron la puerta, Pacifica no se sorprendió de ver a Ojos Blancos frente a ella… vestido como guardia, la joven no tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho, pero poco después de que el raromagedon había terminado Guideon no solamente se había reformado si no que se había encargado de reformar a un enorme número de presidiarios y ahora varios de ellos trabajaban en la misma prisión en la que habían estado encerrados años atrás aunque eso debería ser imposible, eso hacia también que Guideon prácticamente controlara ese lugar, Pacifica siguió a ojos blancos a través de varias puertas, a diferencia de los visitantes normales, era no fue revisada ni paso por ningún control

-¿Como ha estado? –Pacifica-

Ojos blancos negó con la cabeza viendo a la chica, el la había conocido hacia un tiempo y conocía su situación y no le agradaba, pero era de los pocos que no le reprochaba su actuar sobre todo porque conocía a la persona que iba a visitar y sabia lo manipulador que podía ser

-Bien… ya no ha tenido tantos problemas…

Pacifica se detuvo

-¿Entonces si ha tenido problemas?

-… Vamos, sabes que él te lo dirá

Pacifica asintió y entro en una habitación muy amplia, llena de con varias mesas y sillas, pero estaba totalmente vacía excepto por una persona muy arreglada y pulcra a pesar del traje de presidiario, Preston Northwest miro a su hija con ojo crítico como si la evaluara, Pacifica camino intentando esquivar su mirada, tenía que soportar ese escrutinio cada vez que iba a ese lugar, se sentó frente a él y de inmediato

-Ya habías tardado, ¿Que fue lo que paso? Mira esas ropas…

-El autobús tarda, por si no lo sabias… y gracias a ti, no tengo dinero para comprar las cosas de marca padre.

-No me hables en ese tono jovencita… bastantes problemas he tenido ya por tu culpa

-Solamente me llamaste para regañarme, eso pudiste hacerlo en horas de visita

Pacifica hizo ademan de levantarse y Preston le sujeto la mano jalándola

-¡ESPERA! Es… espera… por favor… necesito hablar contigo

Pacifica se sentó de nuevo Preston había perdido una gran parte de su compostura inicial

-Que sucede…

-Veo que si ha resultado lo que estas intentando… aun eres una buena chica que no abandona a su padre… ¿Verdad?

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora?

-Necesito tu ayuda… estoy en peligro aquí… van a matarme hija…

-¿De nuevo? Primero fueron los rusos, luego fueron esa pandilla del oeste ahora…

-Ahora de nuevo, un… un grupo de la ciudad… es… es mucho dinero… no sé como me encontraron aquí… fue coincidencia… hija te juro que no sabía que me encontrarían…

-¿De nuevo? Después… de lo que… ¿DE LO QUE ME HICISTE DE NUEVO ME PIDES AYUDA?

Pacifica sentía ganas de llorar, era por lo que él había hecho que apenas unos días casi había gritado de terror al ver a Guideon en su casa solo por el recuerdo de lo que había vivido gracias a su padre

-Te necesito… y tú me la debes… eres mi hija… debes hacerlo…

Pacifica se había puesto muy pálida al escuchar lo que Preston le decía, se levantó y se volteo para irse

-¡ME VAN A MATAR! ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡ME VAN A MATAR! ¡VAS A SER RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE TU PADRE!

Pacifica no dijo absolutamente nada, seguía caminando

-Ya paso tu oportunidad por más que ahora quieras hacerte una Northwest haciéndome esto

Pacifica abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, no volteo a ver a Preston pero este noto como su mano temblaba y sonrió levantándose y caminando a otra puerta que de inmediato se abrió y un guardia lo dirigió a su celda

-Gusto en verte hija y si quieres tomar lazos con mis amigos de nuevo solamente dímelo

Pacifica no dijo nada, solamente espero a que ojos blancos abriera la puerta y la dejara salir, camino frente al hombre en silencio y el este no le dijo absolutamente nada, hasta que llegaron a la última habitación que tenían que cruzar antes de salir en ese lugar Pacifica se detuvo

-¿Sabes cuánto dinero es?

Su voz se oía perfectamente calmada y fría, como siempre que visitaba ese lugar, pero no volteo a verlo

-No… señorita… no es necesario… yo puedo protegerlo…

-¿Cuánto es?

-El señor Guideon se enojara conmigo si se lo digo…

-Por favor… solo dímelo…

-Les debe mucho… serian 2 mil más a lo que ya paga… mismo intervalo de siempre

Pacifica se quedó totalmente callada durante varios segundos, pero finalmente…

-Tendrás el primer pago mañana por la mañana, dales lo que quieren

-¿QUE? Le… le digo que… no es…

-Si es… pagare…

Volteo a ver al hombre y le sonrió

-Gracias.

Salió del edificio y empezó a caminar alejándose de la prisión, ya estaba oscuro y se sorprendió de lo mucho que se había tardado hasta que comprendió que eran nubes, se acercaba una tormenta, el aire estaba frio y era fuerte, haciendo ondear su cabello, Pacifica camino hasta llegar a la parada del autobús refugiándose en ese lugar y ahí simplemente se sentó a esperar, en silencio, el autobús aun tardaría, pensó un poco y empezó a hablar consigo misma

-Bueno… no necesitaba el auto… de todos modos… y… y… reparar el techo… después de todo eso debería hacerlo Linda Susan… la renta del local… no subirá tanto verdad? Me las arreglare… lo siento chicas tendrán que aguantar sin aumento un poco más… y… estaré…

Empezó a llover pero Pacifica no se movió solamente estaba un poco inclinada, sin hacer nada por protegerse de la lluvia

-Estaré bien… siempre lo estoy… hace mucho que… que no necesito tanto dinero… yo… yo no soy una Northwest, no soy como mi padre… no… no lo soy…

Sintió de repente que la lluvia se detenía y alguien llegaba a su lado

-Claro que no eres como tu familia ¿Pero que haces aquí en la lluvia?

Pacifica volteo al reconocer esa voz, Dipper se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando

-Dipper… yo…

-Vas a mojarte…

Dipper le sonrió y se sentó a su lado para cubrirla con la sombrilla, esta lo miro Dipper se sentó a su lado y Pacifica ladeo el rostro para no verlo y los 2 permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, minutos en que la tormenta era más fuerte cada vez pero el paraguas alcanzaba para ambos

-¿Que… que haces aquí?

-Creo que eso debería preguntártelo a ti… yo solo iba de vuelta a Gravity Falls y… me perdí

Pacifica rio un poco

-¿Te perdiste? ¿En serio?...

-Si… aunque no lo creas siempre me pierdo cuando viajo solo…

-Vaya… ¿no tienes GPS o algo así?

Pacifica sonrió un poco, aliviada de poder desviar la conversación y su atención de lo que pasaba

-Si pero… no hay señal con esta lluvia… vamos te llevo al pueblo…

-¿Bromeas? Esperare el autobús

-¿Segura?

-Si… yo… solo vete… ¿Si?

La banca ya estaba empapada por la lluvia y la sombrilla apenas protegía algo, Dipper no estaba dispuesto a dejar a la chica en ese lugar, se levantó pero aun procurando cubrir a Pacifica de la lluvia

-Olvídalo vamos…

-Estaré bien

-Claro que no lo estarás

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ESTARÉ BIEN, PINES! ¡Déjame en paz!

Dipper la miro sorprendida y Pacifica trago un poco de saliva

-Lo… lo siento… por… por favor déjame… nada pasara…

En ese momento un rayo le cayó a la sombrilla y la carbonizo y la lluvia se hizo mucho más fuerte

-O.O…

-O.O…

-¿QUE RAYOS ESPERAS? ¡CORRE! –Pacifica-

Dipper salió corriendo a la camioneta con Pacifica atrás, esta había sacado su saco y lo usaba para protegerse un poco de la lluvia pero era prácticamente nada, Dipper rápidamente abrió la puerta del pasajero y luego corrió al otro lado para subir también, Pacifica ni pensó solo arrojo el saco adentro y ambos entraron al mismo tiempo, Pacifica miro a Dipper

-Bueno… Ya conseguiste que entrara… ¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora esperamos a que pase la lluvi…

Una bolita de hielo cayo en el capo del auto

-¿Es… es una broma verdad?

Otra cayo… y otra… y otra…

-¡ARRANCA!

Dipper arranco la camioneta y dio una vuelta en U para ir hacia la ciudad mientras el granizo y la lluvia se hacían más fuertes

-No vamos a llegar a la ciudad con el vidrio entero –Dipper-

-No necesitamos, aquí adelante hay un hotel con estacionamiento techado… aquí en esta salida…

Dipper giro la camioneta y entro en un estacionamiento techado donde finalmente ambos pudieron respirar un poco y salieron del estacionamiento ambos escurriendo agua, se miraron y sonrieron un poco

-Me traes mala suerte… -Pacifica-

-¿Yo… te traigo… mala suerte?

Dipper le mostro el interior de la camioneta y Pacifica se puso colorada, ambos asientos de la camioneta estaban empapados

-De acuerdo… tu ganas… vamos a pedir una habitación…

Se dirigieron a la recepción del hotel, mientras Dipper hablaba con el encargado Pacifica vio a su alrededor, el hotel no era un hotel de paso para parejas, si no que era una parada turística para la gente que viajaba por la carretera, por lo que tenía un restaurante y una tienda, Pacifica fue a esta y un poco después salía con una bolsa de plástico cerrada, Dipper la miro un poco nervioso y Pacifica escucho la conversación que tenía con el dependiente

-¿No hay otras?

-No, solo hay una habitación joven…

-No importa la tomamos

Pacifica se dirigió al dependiente y este la miro fijamente, tanto que la chica se sintió un poco incomoda y se tapó el pecho con las bolsas haciendo que el hombre reaccionara y le diera a Dipper una llave

-Disfruten su estancia

Caminaron ambos hacia el elevador y en eso las luces del hotel parpadearon

-Mejor subamos por las escaleras

-Grandioso… este día no puede ser mejor -Pacifica-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La princesa Northwest esta cansada?

-Claro que no ton… ¡¿HEY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Dipper se inclinó rápidamente y cargo a Pacifica en sus brazos subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, eso sorprendió a la joven ya que a pesar de que sabía que Dipper era muy fuerte debía ser algo duro aun así este sonreía y le contagio su sonrisa a la joven hasta que llegaron al segundo piso

-Es aquí Dipper…

-Menos… mal…

Dipper jadeaba y rápidamente Pacifica se puso de pie para que ya no cargara con su peso, pero con una sonrisa, recordando el número de la habitación volteo sorprendiéndose, la puerta de su habitación estaba justo al lado de las escaleras, rio un poco al ver la cara aliviada de Dipper

-Vaya que poco aguantas Pines

-¿Que… creías que es fácil…?

-¿Pues quien sabe, eres un fenómeno recuerdas? No me sorprendería que tuvieras súper fuerza…

-Y tú también que te vez me sorprendió que fueras tan p…

La mirada que Pacifica le dirigió decía claramente: Atrévete a decirlo y veras… atrévete a decirlo y veras…

-P… paciente para no romperle la cara al idiota que estaba mirándote…

Pacifica le saco las llaves un poco molesta aun y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron, el cuarto era simplemente una habitación pequeña, alfombrada, con un closet, una cama y una televisión además de una puerta que se dirigía a un baño, tan pronto cerraron ambos suspiraron un poco y Pacifica noto como Dipper desviaba la mirada de ella, finalmente comprendió, ambos estaban empapados, la camisa de Pacifica se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y se transparentaba haciendo que se viera casi perfectamente su sostén pero no se molestó, Dipper sin duda la había sacado de un buen aprieto, de la bolsa que traía saco una más pequeña

-Creo… que deberías quitarte la ropa…

Dipper se puso rojo

-NO POR ESO FENÓMENO! Ten…

Pacifica le tiro la bolsa y tomo otra caminando al baño

-Si no te quitas eso vas a resfriarte… me daré un baño caliente luego sigues tu

-Claro…

Pacifica entro al baño y tan pronto lo hizo se apoyó en la puerta, sin poder entender como rayos había pasado de una práctica básica de magia a estar casi desnuda en un hotel con Dipper, se miró al espejo sorprendida por su aspecto, su maquillaje estaba corrido manchando sus ojos y rostro, su cabello estaba pegado totalmente a su rostro y su ropa pegada a su cuerpo, Pacifica negó con la cabeza y abrió la bolsa, había comprado para ella y para Dipper cosas para tocador, una pasta de dientes, jabón, una toalla y una bata, era todo lo que había podido encontrar en la tienda que le serviría y después entro en la ducha.

En Gravity Falls, Mabel veía la tormenta desde su casa, muy preocupada, hacía rato su tío Ford le había dicho que iría con el viejo McGucket y por la tormenta había decidido quedarse en su mansión, Stan estaba también en la cabaña del misterio y no había podido regresar por lo mismo, en la cabaña, Pato, Grenda, Candy y Wendy a la que habían encontrado durante su tarde de compras, entre todos lograban distraer a la niña de la tormenta pero no a Mabel que veía como el viento, la lluvia y el granizo tiraban varias ramas de los árboles, solo deseaba que a Dipper no se le ocurriera volver con un clima así pero su hermano no se había reportado ya que no había señal de celular por la tormenta, cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó Mabel casi se le lanza encima

-¡Di… DIPPER! ¿Donde estas?

Las 3 chicas voltearon a ver a Mabel al escuchar el nombre de Dipper, solo Pato que estaba dándole un paseo a la niña no lo hizo pero miraba a Mabel de reojo

-Aja… aja… gracias a Dios que no te atrapo en la carretera… -Mabel tapo el auricular- Esta en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad –Volvió a tomar el teléfono- Si… no, Tío Ford y tío Stan no están aquí pero Grenda, Wendy y Candy si, se quedaran… bueno tío Ford salió de viaje y tío Stan esta con Soos en la cabaña lo atrapo ahí la lluvia… aja… a… ¿ESPERA QUE HACE PACIFICA AHÍ? ¿OXIGENADA QUE HACES EN EL CUARTO CON MI HERMANO Y QUE ES ESO DEL BAÑO? NADA DE ESTÁTICA NO CREAS QUE ME CREO ESO CONTES… ¡RAYOS COLGARON! ¿PUEDEN CREERLO? ¡Yo preocupada por el y el esta con la oxigenada en un hotel!

-¿Qué? –Las 3-

Mabel se sorprendió por la reacción de sus amigas, creía que se reirían, harían un par de bromas o se burlaran de su reacción exagerada pero en vez de eso las 3 se miraron entre sí, sorprendidas y alarmadas

-¿Ocurre algo? –Mabel-

-Ha… creo que… creo que te ayudare a arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes… y te diré dónde están las linternas de emergencia… vamos…

Wendy se levantó y tomo a Mabel del hombro

-Hablaremos cuando se duerma la niña

Le susurro a Mabel y esta asintió cada vez más preocupada por la reacción de Wendy…

-Unos minutos antes-

Pacifica se miraba en el espejo bastante nerviosa, temblaba un poco sin saber por qué mirándose al espejo, traía el cabello suelto y nada de maquillaje, en la tienda no había encontrado ropa por lo que estaba totalmente desnuda excepto por la bata que había comprado que delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo resistiendo cerrarse completamente sobre su pecho, se puso roja y negó con la cabeza

-Es… es Dipper… no hará nada… sabe que no estamos aquí por eso… no va… a hacer… nada… no…

Se miró al espejo fijamente

-Si hay alguien en quien puedes confiar es en Dipper Pines… más que… en tu padre… al menos…

Pacifica suspiro y salió del cuarto, Dipper estaba hablando por el teléfono de la habitación

-No esperare a que pase la tormenta ya durara toda la noche, me quedare aquí e iré en la mañana…

-Dipper ya puedes usar el baño…

-¿ESPERA QUE HACE PACIFICA AHÍ?

La voz de Mabel se escuchó hasta donde estaba Pacifica

-Solo estaba ba… ha…

-¡QUE ESTAS DICIÉNDOLE IDIOTA DAME ESTO!

Pacifica le quito el teléfono a Dipper y solo escucho los gritos de Mabel por el aparato

-¿OXIGENADA QUE HACES EN EL CUARTO CON MI HERMANO Y QUE ES ESO DEL BAÑO?

-Ha… este… no te escucho… -empieza a soplar y hacer ruidos al auricular- pierdo.. sh… la lla… ma…

Pacifica colgó el teléfono volteando a ver a Dipper, tan roja como un semáforo

-Eres… un… ¿Porque no le mandaste mensaje o algo?

-No hay señal de celular por eso use el teléfono fijo

-Bueno ha…

El teléfono empezó a sonar con fuerza y rápidamente Pacifica lo desconecto no tenía ganas de ponerse a pelear con Mabel en ese momento, volteo a ver a Dipper que se dirigía al baño

-Deja tu ropa colgando… yo ha… no hay problema si…

Dipper también estaba muy rojo y Pacifica cerro su bata inconscientemente

-Yo… entiendo si quieres que me vaya a otra habitación o… -Dipper-

-No hay otra, ya preguntamos recuerdas?

-Bueno…

Pacifica noto que Dipper temblaba un poco le dio un empujón al baño

-Ya date prisa vas a resfriarte…

Dipper entro al baño y Pacifica se alejó para dejarse caer en la cama unos minutos mientras escuchaba el ruido de la ducha, por un momento se levantó y miro por la ventana, la tormenta aún seguía y el vidrio crujía un poco por la fuerza del viento y del agua, unos minutos después alguien toco la puerta

-¿Quien? –Pacifica-

-Debe ser la comida, encargue algo de cenar –Escucho la voz de Dipper desde el baño-

-¿Hay servicio?

Pregunto extrañada mientras abría la puerta, un chico entro y dejo dos platos desechables con tapa y unos refrescos, al notar Pacifica como la veía lo echo casi de una patada para después destapar uno de ellos y sonreír al ver el platillo, Dipper salió de la ducha un poco rojo, Pacifica había improvisado un pequeño tendedero con un cordón que había comprado en la tienda y había dejado secando toda su ropa… incluyendo la interior, Dipper había hecho lo mismo.

-Vaya se ve mejor de lo que creí…

-No puedo creer que haya servicio

-No es tan raro, el restaurante tiene una entrada que va directo a las habitaciones, no tienen que salir para llevarlo… mientras haya gas y electricidad esta en funcionamiento

-Si tú lo dices

Pacifica tomo uno de los platos y un refresco y al no haber mesa, se sentó en la alfombra, Dipper lo tomo y al no haber otra opción se sentó a su lado, los 2 comieron tranquilamente, sin siquiera hablar, hasta que finalmente Pacifica dejo el plato vacío y cerrado a un lado

-Gracias…

-No es nada, tú compraste la bata y todo esto… además no podi

-No por eso… gracias por… gracias por no dejarme sola ahí…

Dipper cerró el plato vacío limitándose a dejarlo en el suelo a su lado

-Jamás te dejaría sola en una situación así… ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? Siempre te vez tan… fuerte…

-¿Fuerte? ¿Bromeas? Si me eche a llorar por una tontería… algo que no debería afectarme ya…

-¿Que sucedió Pacifica?

La joven tomo aire, estaba a punto de decirle que no contaría nada, pero al final pensó que podía descargar un poco lo que sucedía además, Dipper la había ayudado al menos se merecía una explicación.

-Fui a visitar a mi padre, está en prisión

-¿COMO? ¿Preston Northwest en prisión?

-Aunque no lo creas…

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Es… es mi culpa… todo lo hice yo…

-¿Cómo?

-Si… ¿Recuerdas cuando paso lo de la fiesta en la mansión hace años?

-Si… incluso fui consiente mientras estaba vuelto madera… No sé como paso…

-Ese fue el problema, como todos seguían consientes cuando estuvieron transformados escucharon a hablar al fantasma y a mi padre… todos supieron que estaban a punto de morir por culpa de mi padre y no solo eso, él no estaba dejándolos morir por vergüenza como hizo creer, él los estaba dejando morir porque sabía que tendría que afrontar consecuencias si toda esa gente se veía en peligro por su culpa para el mejor que todos murieran y decir que era algo aparte todas esas muertes, cuando todo termino le pidieron explicaciones a mi padre y al no hallarlas satisfactorias… tuvo a muchas de las personas mas ricas y poderosas del mundo en su contra… empezaron a boicotear sus empresas, inversores se retiraron, no supe hasta mucho después que de 500 millones que eran el patrimonio de la familia quedaban menos de 100 cuando Bill apareció, tan pronto el abrió ese portal, apareció en casa y mi padre le dio todo lo que nos quedaba, que no fueran propiedades, a cambio de unos bonos, ni siquiera discutieron… cuando tú lo venciste todos esos papeles no valían nada, solo nos quedó la casa y los muebles.

-¿No sabes por qué se comportó así?

-No, fue extraño

Dipper asintió pero sorprendido por eso, sabía que la familia Northwest había perdido mucho cuando Bill fue derrotado por él y por lo que decía Pacifica el tenía todo que perder si Bill caía aun así habían animado a Pacifica a formar el zodiaco para intentar vencer a Bill, pensó en preguntarle más a Pacifica pero no creía que de saber algo se lo callara, Pacifica no era tonta como para no preguntarse sobre el comportamiento tan extraño de su padre pero quizás simplemente no había investigado al no tener motivos, pero el si tenía un motivo para investigar cuando volviera al pueblo.

-Pero debió quedarles mucho con la venta de la casa y todo lo que había dentro, no?

-Alrededor de 40 millones pero… aunque no creas, para mi familia eso era estar en la calle, mi padre intento aumentar de nuevo nuestra fortuna, volver a los negocios de antes pero todas sus puertas se cerraron, todos sus antiguos socios se retiraron y dejaron muy en claro que todo el que lo ayudara pagaría el precio…

-Jamás me dijiste de esos problemas

Dipper recordaba los 2 años después de que habían derrotado a Bill, los 2 que los gemelos misterio habían vuelto a Gravity Falls antes de la enfermedad de Mabel, en esos años Pacifica se había acercado a los gemelos y se habían hecho amigos, tanto como Grenda y Candy, aunque Pacifica siempre había sido más solitaria y procuraba solo estar con los gemelos y evitar a sus demás amigos, no por eso habían sido menos unidos.

-No estábamos tan mal en esa época… fue después de que mi padre desesperado empezó a hacer inversiones y negocios más riesgosos que llegaron los problemas… tuvimos que vender muchas de las cosas que nos quedaban, joyas, muebles caros para comprar baratos, mis Ponis

Rio un poco

-Ahora no se por qué rayos quería a esos ponis si jamás los montaba… pero… conforme iba pasando el tiempo mi padre cada vez se veía más nervioso, mas desesperado, entonces comenzó la enfermedad de mi madre

-¿Tu madre está enferma?

Eso tomo totalmente por sorpresa a Dipper, aunque apenas se daba cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de la familia de Pacifica, no había vuelto a verlos después del raromagedon, Pacifica negó con la cabeza

-Está muerta… jamás la quise mucho, jamás le importe mucho tampoco… pero… al menos desearía que hubiera sido rápido –dijo como si hablara para sí misma y volteo a ver a Dipper- Pero no fue así… unos 6 meses después de que nos vimos por última vez ella empezó a sentirse mal, pero fue algo extraño… todo su cuerpo empezó a fallar, sus órganos se descomponían y empezaban a dañarse y luego cuando estaba a punto de ser fatal se detenía… como si quisiera solamente hacerla sufrir… luego empezaba a afectarla en otro punto… hasta que finalmente… ella misma… se… supongo que hay límites de que tanto puede sufrir una persona

Dipper abrió los ojos aterrado, era exactamente lo que había pasado a Mabel, Pacifica pareció no darse cuenta de su turbación, hasta donde Dipper sabia ella solo supo que Mabel estuvo enferma pero jamás de que.

-Entonces todo se fue…

-En realidad, nada se perdió de dinero… por eso aun teníamos dinero, mi padre se limitó a contratar un seguro de vida y dejarla morir… ella… murió unos 6 mes antes de que cumpliera los 18 años… en ese tiempo… en esos 6 meses… casi se portó como si fuera una madre

La voz de Pacifica no demostraba ninguna emoción, Dipper paso su mano por la espalda de la joven abrazándola con ese brazo, solamente eso se le ocurría para confortarla, Pacifica se recargo un poco.

-Con eso teníamos para empezar de nuevo pero… no fue suficiente para mi padre, para esos días ya vivía prácticamente sola ya que él jamás estaba, un día llego muy demacrado, asustado… y dijo que lo había perdido todo, que me fuera de la casa… no quedaba nada de lo que teníamos y el vendería la casa, ya casi tenía 18

-¿Pero como perdió todo? ¿Qué hiciste, alguien te ayudo?

Pacifica negó con la cabeza

-Tenía un poco por mi cuenta, solo una pequeña cuenta de ahorros que mi madre había creado y me la había heredado, con eso pude rentar a Linda Susan y logre empezar mi tienda y pues… me quede con algunos de los muebles, con el tiempo supe que… mi padre estaba muy apurado, debía demasiado dinero a gente muy peligrosa… se metió en problemas y hace un par de años… hace un par de años…

Pacifica se quedo callada durante varios segundos

-Finalmente lo atraparon, por haber echo varias estafas y colaborar con diversos grupos delictivos… eso hacia… eso hacia hoy… fui a visitarlo…

Dipper notaba que había algo extraño en su conversación, por alguna razón Pacifica se había alterado mucho mientras hablaba

-¿El está bien?

Pacifica negó con la cabeza

-El… robo mucho dinero a gente que no debería… creyó estar a salvo en prisión pero la gente que el delato por dinero y a la que estafo es capaz de llegar hasta el aun estando en prisión… yo… yo pago para que lo mantengan vivo… tiene… tiene muchas deudas… y no puedo dejar que lo maten…

La voz de Pacifica se quebró y un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, parecía que buscaba justificar lo que hiciera como si fuera algo malo.

-No puedo abandonarlo… una vez lo atacaron en prisión y le rompieron ambas piernas… si… si lo dejo lo van a matar… no puedo dejar que lo maten ¿Verdad Dipper? Todos dicen que soy una idiota que debería abandonarlo pero…

Dipper la miro y acaricio un poco su rostro, sorprendido por lo que Pacifica decía, esta se alejó inmediatamente de su toque como si de repente tuviera un poco de miedo y este ya no insistió en esto pero aun así la miraba a los ojos

-No es malo que lo abandones…

El rostro de Pacifica se ensombreció

-Pero tampoco creo que seas una tonta por ayudarlo, es tu familia, nadie puede decir que lo que haces esta bien o mal solo debes hacer lo que pienses que es correcto… creo…

-Supongo… pero… el hecho es que ya no se que hacer… es… es demasiado dinero… por eso estaba tan desesperada… yo… yo no se que hacer…

-Quizás yo podría ayudarte

Inmediatamente Pacifica se vio molesta

-Si me vas a ofrecer dinero puedes olvidarlo Pines no necesito li…

Dipper le puso un dedo en los labios haciendo que Pacifica se callara y tomo una de las botellas de refresco, destapándola, la botella ya estaba vacía

-¿Que quieres hacer?

Dipper tomo la tapa en su mano y llevándosela a la boca susurro unas palabras y simplemente la arrojo frente a ellos y puso la botella vacía frente a el, la tapa había quedado a un metro de donde ellos estaban sentados

-Sabes magia, verdad Paz?

-Claro que se… de toda, no creas que soy como esas tontas del cen…

-Entonces levanta esa botella y dámela

Pacifica no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteo a ver la botella para que esta se levantara pero tan pronto la botella se elevó un centímetro la tapa de esta empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza y una línea de luz se dirigió a Pacifica, al momento que la toco una aura luminosa la envolvió, esa aura no le hacia el menor daño y ni siquiera la sentía, pero se movía junto con ella, rápidamente Pacifica comprendió

-¡DIPPER ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO! –Pacifica-

-Me imagine que te serviria

-Si… ha… a ver

Pacifica se levantó rápidamente, la luz seguía apuntándola, se puso rápidamente de pie y retrocedió varios pasos, la luz la seguía, Dipper noto que susurraba varias cosas mientras lo hacía y comprendió que intentaba romper el haz de luz pero este se mantenía, Pacifica susurro algo mas y una almohada empezó a elevarse… y al momento, esta también brillo y dirigió otro rayo de luz a ella.

-¿Todo?

-Sí, todo, bueno lo que este en unos 20 metros…

Pacifica lo miro y sonrió un poco

-Sabes… que tienes aquí?

-Que tienes tú aquí, esto es tuyo, yo busque este conjuro para ti

-Te dije que no querría limosnas, esto… esto…

Se notaba que Pacifica estaba luchando realmente para ceder el conjuro, por más que Dipper quería dárselo, el sabía que a pesar de todo ella si tenía en parte el orgullo de los Northwest

-Esto, es de los 2… tú me diste la idea, tu lo venderás, si quieres darme un porcentaje por haberlo encontrado págame lo que se le paga a alguien para realizar una investigación, punto, yo no pienso intentar sacar dinero de esto

-Un por…

-¿Que te parece 20%?

Pacifica sonrió y asintió, Dipper dijo en voz alta unas palabras y el hechizo acabo

-Con esto… bueno podrías venderlo como un sistema anti robos de magia o algo así… ya conten…

Había volteado hacia Pacifica cuando esta lo embistió abrasándolo con fuerza tirándolo y quedando sobre el

-¿BROMEAS? ¡PODRÍA BESARTE!

Dipper la miro y un segundo después, estaba sobre ella y al instante todo el ambiente de la habitación pareció cambiar.

Dipper miraba fijamente a la joven, ahora sus manos estaban contra la alfombra y las manos de este a su lado, sin sujetarla, Pacifica lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, estaba sonrojada y el cabello estaba sobre su rostro y sobre la alfombra, su bata estaba levemente abierta mostrando parte de sus senos que el no creía poder abarcar uno con su mano, olía el aliento y piel de la chica mientras la respiración de esta se ponía agitada, al moverse un poco esta Dipper noto como su duro miembro acariciaba un poco la entrepierna de esta haciéndola lanzar un pequeño gemido que mostraba que estaba tan deseosa como el…

Pacifica se sorprendió cuando Dipper se puso encima de ella, pero ni siquiera había pensado bien cuando lo abrazo, simplemente lo hizo en un impulso, cuando este se volteo y se puso sobre ella todo el significado de lo que hacía cambio por completo, mientras notaba como Dipper la miraba con deseo, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo del joven sobre ella, su respiración y mirando fijamente a sus ojos… de repente lanzo un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y deseo al notar como algo se presionaba levemente contra su entrepierna, sorprendiéndose de que no lo alejara, que aceptara, lo miro a los ojos… y en ese momento el pánico y un enorme terror se apodero de ella, empezó a sudar, todo su cuerpo se paralizo mientras imágenes volvían a su mente, imágenes que no quería recordar… y en un momento todo termino cuando Dipper se quitó de encima de ella permitiendo que se incorporara

-Perdona…

Pacifica se sentó en la alfombra jadeando, sintiendo como su corazón latía como loco y una capa de sudor frio cubría su piel

-No… no tu perdóname… este…

-Lo siento Paz creo que perdí el control yo… ha…

Pacifica quedo descolocada, creía que él se había dado cuenta del miedo que le dio pero no parecía ser así, Dipper solamente le daba la espalda muy avergonzado y esta se puso roja, sabía que estaba pasándole al chico… pero también se sorprendió porque él no se apartó de ella por el hecho de haberla asustado, él no se había dado cuenta de que la había asustado, lo había hecho por que la respetaba y sabía que era un impulso lo que había hecho… se acercó y lo abraso por detrás queriendo reconfortarlo y reconfortarse ella misma

-Tranquilo… es natural…

Le susurro en la nuca, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ver o fingir que veía, no queriendo avergonzar más a Dipper

-No importa… tu… nosotros no somos nada, no vamos a hacer nada y… mierda tu y yo no…

-Dipper, no me importa

Esta vez la voz de Pacifica se puso más rígida

-Tu no hiciste nada y no creo que lo intentaras, si crees que me asustare o algo por un momento… no…

Lo volteo a ver y sonrió

-Me respetaste… quizás yo hubiera cedido no lo sé, pero eso no cambia que te detuviste tu… sé que no eres así y no debes disculparte por nada… ¿De acuerdo?

Dipper asintió y Pacifica por un impulso lo beso en la frente suavemente

-Así que nada de pensar en eso...

Un trueno se escuchó, muy fuerte y las luces tintinearon un poco

-Creo que lo mejor será dormirnos ya es tarde y esto no parara

-Si… bueno yo…

Dipper cogió la almohada y la puso al pie de la cama

-¿Que haces?

-Tu acuéstate en la cama yo dormiré aquí

-¿He?...

Pacifica volteo a ver la cama, era una cama doble pero aun así…

-Para nada, tú acuéstate en la cama

-Olvídalo tu…

-Si me sales con que es porque soy mujer te voy a tirar un diente Pines, tú me ayudaste y no voy a dormir cómoda sabiendo que duermes en el piso por mi

-Tú tuviste un mal día y estas más cansada que yo

-Tú a la cama

-Tú a la cama

Los 2 se cruzaron de brazos viéndose… 1 hora después…

Pacifica se encontraba acostada, en total oscuridad… y…

-Dipper…

-¿Si?

-Somos un par de idiotas

Los 2 estaban acostados uno al lado del otro… en el suelo, Pacifica se levantó y se inclinó hacia Dipper, y tomo su mano jalándolo con él, Dipper se levantó bostezando, solo lograba ver la silueta de Pacifica

-¿Que sucede?

-Sucede que… estamos acostados juntos… y en el suelo… por ser un par de idiotas…

Pacifica arrojo las almohadas a la cama y luego jalo a Dipper tanteando el camino con el pie, Dipper se detuvo pero Pacifica estaba decidida y lo arrojo a la cama

-Ahora si, a dormir… los 2… es una estupidez pelearse por eso

Pacifica se recostó al lado de Dipper, no podía ver lo que este hacia pero al notar que este se incorporaba un poco pensó que se levantaría pero en vez de eso se limitó a jalar las colchas y taparlos a ambos

-Sí creo que tienes razón…

-Siempre la tengo Pines…

A pesar del tamaño de la cama, Pacifica notaba a Dipper a su lado perfectamente y poco a poco el miedo fue apoderándose de ella de nuevo, no sabía que le sucedía, pero solamente el sentir o saber que alguien estaba recostado a su lado… tembló un poco y en ese momento se escuchó un poderoso trueno y un rayo ilumino la habitación por un segundo, Dipper noto el miedo en la expresión de Pacifica

-¿Pacifica que sucede?

Pacifica negó con al cabeza, pero el miedo aumento más cuando escucho la voz de Dipper… de repente sintió que la sujetaba y la jalaba a el

-No… No… suéltame…

Dipper la abrazo

-Tranquila princesa… soy yo… está todo bien…

Pacifica tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Dipper acariciaba su espalda suavemente de arriba a abajo susurrándole al oído, Pacifica se sorprendió al notar como poco a poco el miedo se iba, temblando un poco y se recostó sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza, noto como la inseguridad y el miedo se iba

-Perdona… le temo a las tormentas

Dipper ni por un instante se creyó lo que ella decía, pero se notaba lo asustada que estaba así que la abraso susurrándole al oído

-No te preocupes… estoy aquí… nada va a pasarte…

-Lo… lo se…

Los 2 permanecieron así hasta quedar profundamente dormidos al mismo tiempo.

En la mansión McGucket, Stanford se encontraba revisando varios papeles que había desparramado en un escritorio todos ellos eran fotos de personas mutiladas, destrozadas y que incluso, habían colocado sus huesos, órganos y carne para formar letras o figuras, varias de las personas tenían en la parte expuesta de sus huesos las marcas de garras y se veían marcas en el mismo concreto, las fotos también mostraban armas en el suelo y casquillos de bala, hacia un rato que había ido a ver a los gemelos en su hotel y se habían reunido en la mansión para hablar cuando comenzó la tormenta y habían decidido quedarse en ese lugar a pasar la noche, Ford ya había confirmado con Grenda lo del avión y que estaría listo cuando llegaran a la ciudad y habían decidido salir a primera hora de la mañana sin regresar a la casa, ya tenía todo lo necesario, pero aun así no lograba despegar los ojos de las fotos

-¿Que pasa 6 dedos? ¿Aun despierto?

En la habitación entro el anciano con una vela en la mano, acostumbrado siempre a usarlas no se le había quitado esa costumbre ahora que era millonario

-No…

-Bueno deberías ¿QUE RAYOS ES ESO?

McGucket miro sorprendido las fotos, le había dado permiso a Ford para reunirse con los gemelos en ese lugar y los había invitado a quedarse pero no sabía nada sobre lo que trabajaban, Ford se hizo a un lado con resignación y dejo que el anciano mirara las fotos, sus manos temblaban

-Esto… no puedes ir solo contra esto…

-No sabemos aun si sea uno, cualquier ser sobrenatural puede hacer un daño así, incluso si no contamos las marcas de garras en el concreto, hasta un humano podría hacerlo

-Pero… es demasiado… sabes que pueden ser peligrosos

-No creo que sea más de uno, puedo manejarlo

-¿Manejarlo? ¿BROMEAS? Es lo que dijiste hace tiempo… ya está pasando… deja que llame a Ángel o a Leo… los gemelos también te acompañaran… Wendy también si se lo pedimos ira y Gui…

-¡NO FID! Te lo dije… el proyecto ya no existe… no llamaras a nadie, con los gemelos es suficiente ellos son perfectamente capaces.

-3 personas quizás no baste.

-No necesitamos vencerlo, solamente saber quién lo ha traído y detenerlo… solo eso…

-Solo eso no bastara seis dedos, si ya alguien está usándolo es porque alguien fuera de Gravity Falls sabe lo que sucedió… y si alguien está usando a un demonio, pronto habrá mas que los usen…

Fin del capitulo

¡Y vaya que batalle!

Lo malo de como escribo es que muchas veces acabo queriendo meter demasiado en un solo capitulo y abarcar tanto que acabo sin saber dónde cortar y bueno… aquí ocurrió, originalmente todo lo del hotel iba a ser en el siguiente pero acabe incluyéndolo aquí por no saber exactamente dónde cortarlo.

También, me parece que deje un poco bipolar a Pacifica por eso quiero aclarar cómo me la imagino en este momento, por un lado Dipper la ayudo y la apoyo (lo cual no le pasa a menudo ya veremos mas adelante) por otro, esta lo que le sucedió que aún no lo diré y por otro, que ella misma intenta comprender a Dipper y sabe que el no haría nada que ella no quisiera y solamente se dejó llevar un segundo, igual que ella y el se detuvo sin que ella lo presionara, es una mezcla entre miedo, desconfianza, obligarse a confiar en él, amistad y alegría lo que tiene la pobre chica y eso realmente es difícil de escribir espero que me haya salido bien si no acepto todo tipo de críticas x.x

Menos mal que no me están saliendo tan mal los misterios, pronto pondré unos más serios ya que la historia intentare hacerla parecida a la serie solo con un tema más adulto de por medio, por lo pronto ya empezaremos a ver algo de lo que tengo planeado en el próximo capítulo.

Espero que ya haya mejorado mi ortografía al menos con lo que se refiere a signos de admiración y comas, realmente no suelo usar los primeros siempre creí que no había problemas para entender (Pura flojera XD), corregiré eso e intentare corregir lo de las comas.

Lo de Pacifica enamorada es lo irónico, el fandom retrata a Pacifica enamorada mientras que Disney y los diarios nos insinúan (o dicen directamente) que el enamorado es Dipper, yo por lo pronto no puedo decir quien cayo primero o quien ha caído ya, (recordemos que lo que dijo Mabel lo dijo hace años y fue una conclusión a la que ella misma llego, no todas las conclusiones o lo que dicen los pj es verdad) pero algo que veremos es que esos 2 y su relación no viene de ya si no que es anterior al fic ya veré como ponerla aunque sea por medio de flash backs porque creo que eso de describirlo o explicarlo queda aburrido (Por mas que me haga gracia leerlo con la voz de Morgan Freeman) lo que si puedo decir es que definitivamente una de las parejas es… Wendy y un extraño que aun no sale en el fic…

…

…

Y si, Dipper y Pacifica, pero no todo esta desarrollado hasta este momento.

Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos el próximo capítulo, solo les puedo adelantar que no es lo último que vemos de Pacifica y Dipper en el hotel y que Mabel también tendrá un pequeño/gran misterio que resolver

Bueno cualquier duda, aclaración, queja, carta bomba lo que sea estoy a un mp o review a distancia, mientras tanto, hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno antes que nada, 2 pequeños avisos:

Las palabras escritas en cursiva son habladas en otro idioma

Las escenas son un poco… crudas, están advertidos

Y bueno como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch esta historia no es con fines de lucro y bueno, comenzamos

Un hombre corría aterrorizado por las calles de Nueva York, mirando hacia todos lados, como una bestia acosada, atravesando sin parar barrios vacíos y oscuros, donde no había nadie, las calles estaban llenas de basura, las paredes de grafitis y solo se escuchaba el sonido distante de las patrullas y de música en varios antros lejanos, finalmente llego a un almacén, dentro de este, varios hombres abrían cajas y sacaban armas de todo tipo repartiéndolas entre los que estaban dentro, algunos parecían simples vagabundos pero otros tenían trajes costosos y joyas, se notaban de mundos completamente diferentes, un hombre grande y calvo con varios tatuajes en el cuello y un brazo de camisa sin mangas esperaba mirando todos los preparativos al lado de un hombrecito pequeño y gordinflón, de apariencia temerosa, de repente el hombre entro y cerró la puerta tras el jadeando aterrado, rápidamente todos los hombres que estaban ahí, más de 50, le apuntaron

-Esperen… soy yo… ahí viene… se que ahí viene…

Corrió hacia el hombre grande, jadeando aterrizado

-Debemos irnos de aquí, esta cosa… esa cosa… estas armas no van a poder con el, jefe… no van a poder… es un…

Se escuchó un disparo y el hombre cayó al suelo con una bala en la frente

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Hombre grande-

El gordo se guardó tranquilamente una pistola en su traje

-Estaba asustándolos a todos

-Si pero que te quede bien claro Giordano, solo yo puedo matar a mis…

En ese momento las puertas de metal del almacén retumbaron como si algo muy grande la hubiera embestido, rápidamente todos tomaron sus armas y corrieron hacia la puerta excepto el hombre gordo que retrocedió discretamente hasta quedar envuelto en las sombras.

Todos los hombres apuntaban hacia las puertas que retumbaban como si un ariete las golpeara, pero de repente, se detuvo

-¿Que sucedió?

-Parece que se detuvo

-Habrá escapado…

-Vayan a ver…

-¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE VERDAD! ¡CON RAZÓN ERA EL JEFE DE LA MAFIA! ¡SOLO UN TIRO! ESTE GORDITO SI QUE ERA BUENO UN SOLO TIRO…

Todos voltearon y se quedaron helados

-¡Y ATRAVESÓ EL CEREBRO DE LADO A LADO JUSTO EN EL CENTRO!

Todos voltearon rápidamente y se quedaron helados, cogiendo la cabeza del hombre que se había quedado atrás estaba el cadáver del asesinado, señalando el agujero en medio de su frente y la sangre cubriendo su cara y su ropa, sus ojos ahora brillaban de rojo como carbones encendidos y todos sus dientes acababan en punta, mientras una mano como garra tomaba la cabeza desmembrada, rio un poco y simplemente cerro la mano reventando la cabeza, todos los hombres quedaron helados al ver la escena mientras él se acercaba

-Y bien… ¿Ahora a donde intentaran dispararme?

El cadáver se acercó lentamente a ellos…

Stanford se encontraba pensativo mientras leía un grueso fajo de papeles, se encontraba en un lujosísimo asiento de un avión privado frente a él estaban los gemelos que ahora si parecían serios y totalmente enfocados en su trabajo, habían realizado un resumen de los informes para Stanford y después de contestar varias preguntas lo corrigieron hasta que este creía tener ya todos los hechos importantes, sobre el escritorio estaba también un periódico que Ford, no acostumbrado a buscar noticias por internet, había comprado esa mañana en el encabezado decía: "Se han encontrado otras 3 víctimas del asesino de los barrios bajos, las víctimas pertenecían a una organización criminal que operaba…"

-¿Entonces está seguro que es un demonio?

-No puedo estar totalmente seguro hasta que vea una escena del crimen pero creo que si… ustedes son agentes, pueden meterme a una

Los gemelos se miraron y empezaron a hablar completando las frases de otros como si tuvieran una solamente, era algo que solían hacer todo el tiempo pero que a Ford le provocaba dolor de cabeza y después de ver que era algo que ellos hacían por reflejo y no podían parar solamente agradecía que Dipper y Mabel no habían pasado por esa etapa… o si lo habían hecho, agradecía haber estado en otro universo mientras ocurría.

-Sabe que no somos precisamente investigadores

-Somos del equipo Swat de la ciudad, no tenemos acceso a investigaciones

-Si nos enteramos es porque tenemos amigos en el departamento

-Pero no creemos que alguno de ellos se vaya a arriesgar a meter algún extraño a una escena del crimen

-De acuerdo de acuerdo chicos comprendo… pero si pueden hacer algo por mí, sé que todo esto está incompleto –Ford señaló los periódicos- Así que si saben detalles nuevos o de un ataque que no haya salido en los periódicos díganmelo

-Cuente con ello –Ambos al mismo tiempo-

En ese momento una mujer vestida muy elegante se acercó a ellos, era la azafata del avión

-Por favor abróchense los cinturones vamos a aterrizar

Rápidamente guardaron todo con ayuda de la mujer que no pudo evitar ponerse blanca cuando guardaron las fotos en carpetas pero Ford sabía que no hablaría, la familia de Marius tenía una plantilla de empleados extremadamente leal, finalmente minutos después aterrizaban en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, al bajar se encontraron con un hombre pequeño y calvo, muy delgado y con un bigote canoso vestido de traje

-¿El señor Stanford Pines?

-Así es…

-Vengo de parte de la baronesa, síganme por favor

El hombre empezó a caminar y los 3 lo siguieron hasta un auto que los llevo rápidamente y esquivando el tráfico hasta un edificio de apartamentos que Grenda tenía en esa ciudad, parte del trato que había hecho Grenda con él era que se encargaría de los gastos que ocurrieran en ese viaje, entraron en un pequeño recibidor con varios periódicos sobre la mesa

-La señora me ordeno que le consiguiera cualquier noticia de hechos extraños ocurridos las últimas horas señor

-¿Ocurrió algo nuevo? –Billy-

-Así es señor, hubo otro de esos espantosos ataques

Los 3 hombres casi arrollaron al sirviente al ir hacia la mesa y desdoblaron el primer periódico, ahí se veían varias fotos censuradas y una nueva noticia

-Creo que mejor será que vayan y se reporten… si tienen alguna noticia nueva tráiganmela y chicos, gracias

Los 2 asintieron y salieron pálidos y preocupados, Stanford desparramo todos los periódicos sobre la mesa y empezó a ver las fotos sin darle la menor atención a las noticias escritas sabiendo que estaban incompletas hasta que volteo, el hombre que lo había llevado seguía firmes detrás de el al lado de la puerta esperando ordenes

-Ha… disculpa tu…

-Philip señor

-Philip… ¿Puedes conseguirme un auto?

-Si señor

-Y sabes conducir

-Por supuesto señor

-En ese caso vamos a salir un rato Philip

-¿Desea el señor acaso visitar las escenas de esos crímenes?

-Para nada Philip despreocúpate

El hombre se vio aliviado y salió de la habitación

En la casa, Mabel miraba sorprendida el estado del lugar después de la tormenta, varias ramas se habían caído y había aun granizos regados por todo el patio, la pequeña Mabel corría por todos lados con unas botas de lluvia, Mabel se las había puesto con la esperanza de que no volviera llena de lodo pero la niña aprovechaba que las traía para saltar sobre cada charco que encontraba por lo que ahora ya no tenía tantas esperanzas.

-Hacia mucho que no veía una tormenta así en el pueblo –Grenda-

-Si… creo que lo mejor será que vaya a reportarme –Wendy-

-Está bien iremos todas… ¿Que dices Mabel? –Candy-

Mabel asintió pero aun pensativa, la noche anterior mientras Grenda, Candy y Mabel dormían Wendy había hablado con ella, Wendy le dijo que solo ella sabía todo lo que había pasado esa noche y después de prometer que no diría nada, le conto lo que le había pasado a Pacifica, Wendy ahora dudaba si había sido lo correcto, lo había hecho solamente porque conocía a Mabel y sabía que se metería totalmente con Pacifica y Dipper si algo ocurría, aunque fuera solamente para ver lo que hacían y chismear con ello y seguramente acabaría enterándose de que arrestaron a Preston y como… y acabaría haciéndole pasar un mal rato a Pacifica mientras averiguaba la verdad o solamente le mencionaba eso de pasada, eso era precisamente lo que menos necesitaba la mujer en ese momento a opinión de Wendy, pero desde que le había dicho eso parte del brillo de los ojos de Mabel se había apagado un poco, Mabel simplemente no creía que un padre pudiera ser tan cruel, miro a su niña jugando y no entendía como alguien podía hacerle algo así a la suya, era verdad que el padre de la pequeña había salido huyendo nomas supo que Mabel estaba embarazada pero a ojos de Mabel, lo que le había hecho Preston Northwest a Pacifica era mucho peor.

-Si… claro vamos, también quiero pasar a la cabaña del misterio de camino a ver si necesitan algo –Mabel-

-Yo las acompañare ama Mabel

El avatar de tanto extraño salió de la casa y camino hacia la camioneta, Grenda y Candy se alejaron rápidamente de él, había algo en el robot que hacía que se sintieran incomodas con él, aun más que con el verdadero tanto extraño, unos momentos después ya habían subido a la camioneta y arrancado hacia la cabaña del misterio, Mabel estaba sorprendida de lo golpeado que se veía el bosque, con ramas rotas y hasta un par de árboles caídos

-En qué estado quedo el bosque… -Mabel-

-Descuida, las creaturas que viven ahí saben cómo cuidarse, seguramente veremos muchas ahorita que lleguemos a la ciudad estará llena –Wendy-

-¿HABRÁ COSAS RARAS EN LA CIUDAD? –Mini Mabel-

-Si… sobre todo Gnomos como el que hizo tu tía Mabel en la casa

-¡Siii! Mama podemos traernos uno a casa

-Jajajajaja no son mascotas cariño

-¿Para qué quieres uno? -Candy-

-Para que me haga juguetes

-¿Para qué?

Mabel busco y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un papel y lo abrió, se veían varios gnomos en el taller de santa trabajando haciendo los juguetes, sonrió con un brillo maniaco en los ojos

-Si atrapo a uno me hará los juguetes que yo quiera ¿Verdad? –Mabel-

-Lo siento pero no es así –Mabel-

-¿QUE? ¿Y TU COMO LO SABES MAMA?

-Porque tu mama lo intento cuando tenía 13 años –Wendy, Candy y Grenda-

Mabel se puso totalmente roja al recordar eso y volteo a verlas a las 3

-Oigan no le den malos ejemplos a la niña

-Tú se los estas dando nosotros solo le contamos el por qué le dices que está mal hecho lo que hace

-Si ¿O querías achacarnos a alguna de nosotras la travesura?

-Claro que no… para eso está Pato, total el siempre hace todas las travesuras ¿Verdad pato?

-Si ama soy un chico muy malo y merezco castigos

Contesto con una enorme sonrisa y el neutral de siempre lo que hizo que se viera… tétrico, inconscientemente las 3 chicas se apartaron un paso de este

-Bueno ¿Entonces no puedo atrapar gnomos?

-No… podrían regañarte…

-Y también arrestarte, no eres la única que ha intentado atrapar gnomos y ahora es delito en el pueblo… así que pequeña te llevare a la comisaria

Mabel se puso detrás de su mama cuando vio a Wendy acercarse

-Donde podrás hablar con Schmebulock un gnomo que trabaja hay y decirle directamente que quieres para navidad, es más fácil que atraparlos y te garantiza que santa sabrá de tu regalo

-¿EN VERDAD? MAMA PODEMOS IR DIME PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS

Tomo aire, ya iban en el camino

\- PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS PODEMOS

-¡MABEL YA DILE QUE PUEDE! –Wendy-

-Ok cariño podemos cuando lleguemos al pueblo

-¡SIII!

Wendy, Candy y Grenda suspiraron aliviadas, Mabel las miro con una sonrisa traviesa, a ella que su hija se pusiera así no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo

-Espera… lo que sea que estás pensando… no te atrevas… -Wendy-

-Cariño…

-¿Si mami?

-Si vas a pedirle a ese Gnomo tu regalo ahora… ¿Que le pedirás?

Mabel abrió los ojos como platos

-¡ES CIERTO APENAS ESTAMOS EN JUNIO! ¿QUE LE PIDO QUE LE PIDO? Podría ser la casa de campaña, otro puerquito, un perrito, una mochila nueva, zapatos nuevos… pero es que esos que vi en la tienda el otro día son de verano y santa viene en invierno y puerquito ya tengo a Pato y…

-Te odio

Le susurro Wendy a Mabel grande mientras las otras la fulminaban con la mirada y la niña continuaba su soliloquio sobre que pediría, el único que no mostraba ninguna emoción era Pato… porque había desactivado los micrófonos en su avatar y no podía oír nada…

Pacifica dormía plácidamente, cuando empezó a sentir que alguien se movía y poco a poco recupero la conciencia y se aferró a quien fuera esa persona, sintiendo la piel desnuda de una abrió un poco los ojos recordando inmediatamente de quien se trataba, sonrió un poco levantándose

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días Pacifica…

Dipper desvió la mirada rápidamente y Pacifica pregunto por qué hasta que noto como su bata se abría casi mostrando su pecho y rápidamente la cerro, Dipper también tenía su bata desacomodada

-Que rayos paso…

-Te mueves mucho en la noche eso paso

-ha…

Pacifica estaba a punto de reclamarle algo cuando recordó almohadas que aparecían en la puerta, sus colchas echas bolita a un lado de ella y ella despertando muriéndose de frio o simplemente despertando en el piso… de la sala

-Supongo… perdóname…

Pacifica se apartó y se sentó en la cama

-Creo que te di muchos problemas anoche.

-Tranquila, igual acabe ganando yo

-¿Ha si Pines? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque me acosté contigo

Pacifica se puso roja levantándose rápidamente

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!

-¿Que parte no es cierta?

Pacifica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pareciendo por un segundo un pez fuera del agua haciendo que Dipper riera… y de repente recibió un almohadazo en la cara

-Hey que fue… espe…

Recibió otro y otro y otro, Pacifica empezó a lanzarle las 2 únicas almohadas que había en la habitación pero usando su magia para que las almohadas volvieran a ella cada vez que golpeaban su objetivo, mientras la sabana se levantaba y se lanzaba hacia Dipper

-Ahora…

-Está bien está bien no hicimos nada, tu y yo dormimos separados

-¿Y?

-Y yo dormí afuera sobre el tapete como un perro… ¿Ya puedo bajar?

-Mmmm

Pacifica tenia a Dipper envuelto en la sabana y flotando de cabeza

-Bueno…

Lo dejo caer mientras caminaba al baño a vestirse, arrojo las ropas de Dipper fuera, un rato después ya se había vestido, miro su reflejo con ojo clínico dándose vuelta, a pesar de no llevar maquillaje y que la ropa estaba arrugada se veía bastante bien, para la situación, salió esperando a ver a Dipper ya vestido ya que era hora de irse, abrió la puerta…

-Oye Dip…

En ese momento recibió una almohada en la cara, luego la otra escuchando las risas de Dipper…

-YA VERAS!

Pacifica tomo ambas y se lanzó hacia el cogiendo una de las almohadas arrojándosela a Dipper cogió la otra cuando vio que Dipper había cogido la primera pero no para arrojársela, si no para pegarle con ella, Pacifica sonrió y la sujeto también…

20 minutos después

-Aquí está su cuenta señor Pines… incluye los daños

-Gracias…

Dipper rojo de vergüenza pagaba, Pacifica estaba a su lado deseando que se la tragara la tierra, ambos despeinados, un poco sucios, con plumas en el pelo y en la ropa pero mirándose con una sonrisa cómplice que decía que se la habían pasado en grande, el hombre les dio su recibo y ambos caminaron hacia la salida del hotel cuando Dipper sintió que su estómago rugía un poco

-Ha… ¿Quieres ir a comer antes?

-Creo que si…

Cambiaron de dirección pero cuando lo hacían Dipper noto algo extraño, entraron en una cafetería y después de que se sentaron Dipper saco una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y empezó a hacer varios trazos que Pacifica no lograba ver

-¿Que tanto escribes cerebrito? ¿Encontraste algún misterio nuevo?

-Si… uno interesante

-¿En serio?

-Si… ¿Que tienes que ver con unas personas de negro?

-Perso…

Pacifica miro sobre el hombro de Dipper y noto a 3 adolescentes sentados un poco atrás de ellos, para después ver a Dipper

-No tengo nada que ver con esos chiflados

-Nos han estado siguiendo

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Cuando salimos de la habitación de hotel, uno de ellos estaba recargado en el barandal un poco atrás de nosotros, en la recepción otro estaba mirándonos y otro estaba afuera en el estacionamiento mirando hacia adentro por la puerta de cristal, cuando pague la cuenta caminaron hacia afuera pero cuando tomamos otro camino se detuvieron y ahora están atrás

-¿Como rayos te fijaste en todo eso?

Dipper se encogió de hombros pero Pacifica no parecía estar preocupada lo mas mínimo por lo que hacían esos 3 chicos, sin que se moviera, de repente, las patas de las sillas donde estaban sentados simplemente se rompieron y cayeron, mucha gente volteo a ver sorprendida, sobre todo Dipper ya que las patas eran de fierro pero Pacifica lo miraba tranquilamente, los 3 rápidamente salieron del lugar, aparentemente habían tomado eso como una señal de que los habían descubierto

-Te diré si me dices como haces eso…

La mesera se acerco y dejo un plato de huevos con jamón frente a cada uno, para después alejarse, mientras la gente comentaba lo que había pasado

-Es solo magia… ahora… a comer que ya quiero llegar a casa

Pacifica comía tranquilamente sin preocuparse lo más mínimo del asunto, Dipper empezó a comer también cuando Pacifica lo miro con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, si no fuera porque Dipper la conocía hubiera dicho que esa era la mirada de una chica enamorada

-ha… que… ¿Que pasa?

-Di a…

Pacifica de forma coqueta pincho uno de los 2 trocitos de tocino de Dipper con una sonrisa traviesa, Dipper se puso rojo cerro los ojos

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Abrió la boca, decía a… y nada pasaba, nada pasaba, hasta que escucho unas risas y sintió que lo veían, totalmente rojo cerro la boca y abrió los ojos… Pacifica seguía comiendo tranquilamente

-¿Que pasa?

-¿He?... pero… ¿pero que?

Dipper miro su plato ya no quedaba nada de tocino

-Pero… eres una…

-Cuidado con como terminas esa frase

Le advirtió Pacifica con un brillo divertido en sus ojos, aunque sonaba perfectamente tranquila

-Tramposa…

Pacifica le sonrió traviesa

-Si fuera buena persona no sería una Northwest Dipper… lo sabes

-Jajajaja supongo

Pacifica vio el cuadernito en el que Dipper había estado trazando algo antes de que la comida llegara y estiro la mano para tomarlo pero Dipper rápidamente lo aparto

-¡Oye! –Pacifica-

-Lo siento pero esto no es para que lo veas

Dipper movió la mano y cerro el cuaderno guardándoselo, Pacifica lo miro enfadada

-No iba a hacerle nada

-Lo sé pero aun no está listo para que te lo muestre además –Le sonrió de forma traviesa- También tengo un poco de maldad y es divertido verte sufrir…

Pacifica se recargo en la silla cruzándose de brazos

-¿Ha si? ¿Y como es que no ver ese cuadernucho me hará sufrir, Pines?

-Fácil, tú no aguantas no tener algo que quieres

Dipper siguió comiendo y Pacifica se levantó para ir al baño y lavarse las manos, al entrar al baño pensó:

-Para nada… si él cree que voy a rogarle o algo para que me de un cuaderno solo porque lo quiero esta muy…

Un minuto después se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa

-Ok esto vale por una de las preguntas, ¿Que tiene ese cuaderno?

-Dibujos, mi tío Ford ilustro los diarios a mano, ¿Recuerdas? Mientras Mabel estaba en el hospital, nos enseñó a ambos a dibujar, solamente para distraerla de lo que pasaba

Pacifica asintió luego pensó un segundo y…

-Oye pero eso no responde mi pregunta

-Tú me preguntaste que tenía en el cuaderno y te conteste

-Tramposo…

Pacifica pensó un poco mientras Dipper solo la miraba, disfrutando de que tan ansiosa de saber lo del cuaderno, sabía que era solamente capricho, Pacifica podría haber madurado mucho pero toda su vida había sido una niña consentida y caprichosa acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería y eso no había cambiado en ella, Dipper sabía que se estaba muriendo de ganas de tener ese cuaderno por el puro hecho de que lo quería.

-Bueno entonces enséñame todo ese cuaderno es una pregunta

-Eso no es una pregunta…

-¿Si te pregunto que estas dibujando ahora?

-Te lo diría pero no te lo enseñaría

-Ha… enséñamelo y… ammm… hare algo o te enseñare algo…

Dipper sonrió

-En serio? Me enseñarías lo que yo quisiera?

Pacifica se puso colorada por la respuesta de Dipper, después de lo de decirle sus medidas se creía todo

-… … … Te odio

Dipper sonrió y se levantó pensando que ya había sufrido suficiente, arranco la hoja y se la puso a Pacifica enfrente para después ir a pagar la cuenta, Pacifica se cruzó de brazos intentando fingir que no le importaba pero tan pronto Dipper se volteo ella cogió la hoja y la abrió, quedándose quieta al ver un retrato suyo echo a lápiz, aunque muy básico y echo rápidamente este era muy fiel a la realidad, sonrió hasta que vio la nota al pie que la hizo dar una mueca "Sabia que no te aguantarías a verlo" aun así, doblo la hoja para guardársela y se levantó, Dipper ya había pagado y los 2 salieron al estacionamiento

-¿Vez a alguien mas que nos siga?

-No, a nadie, les diste un buen susto

-Son solo una banda de abusadores, no hay que tenerles miedo

-Es mi pregunta, tú ya usaste una hoy ahora me toca

Pacifica gruño entrando al auto, Dipper entro también y arranco lentamente, la carretera estaba mojada aun y llena de ramas de los arboles por lo que iría con precaución.

-Si quieres perder una por esa tontería, de acuerdo… es una pandilla ridícula llamada el aquelarre negro, sonara impresionante pero es simplemente un grupito de mocosos jugando a ser malos, pequeños robos, amenazas que nunca se cumplen, fumar en la calle grafitis cosas así es todo.

-Y saben magia, esa chica que entro a robar en tu tienda sabia

-Si pero solamente levitar objetos pequeños, dentro de la magia, eso es algunas de las cosas mas básicas que pueden hacerse, es solo un grupo de niños haciendo un truco que les enseño algún gnomo a cambio de algunas mariposas o cosas así… cualquier niño puede hacerlo solamente susurrar una palabra, concentrarse…

Pacifica susurro algo moviendo los dedos como una maga y unas monedas en el cenicero del auto empezaron a flotar y después cayeron de nuevo

-Tú hacías cosas mucho más complejas cuando tenías 12 y atrapaste al fantasma de mi mansión

-Aun así parecen tomarse muy en serio lo que hacen

-Y el pueblo también pero es solo porque no los conocen... cuando todo salió a la luz, parecía que esas creaturas se volverían simplemente parte de la vida en Gravity Falls pero aunque en el día y la noche están juntos, siguen separados… apenas comienzan a conocerse y convivir realmente, los humanos le temen a las creaturas mágicas y ellas a estos, no se comprenden así que es fácil que cualquiera que use magia y no sea una creatura resulte intimidante o para muchos increíble, creen que la magia está ligada a solamente seres mágicos y aun viéndola con sus propios ojos se niegan a creerlo… saben hasta hay gente que cree que soy una bruja, ¿Puedes creerlo?

-En verdad? Y con 20 años de adelanto

-Si…

Pacifica abrió los ojos al comprender lo que decía y le lanzo un pequeño golpe al brazo, Dipper rio al sentirlo ya que no había sido para nada un golpe fuerte

-¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer?

-Conjuros, maldiciones, sellos… ese tipo de cosas, puedo volverte un sapo, hacer que te quedes calvo… -Pacifica empezó a animarse mientras hablaba- también podría darte picazón sin control, hacer que no dejes de hacer algo muy vergonzoso... –Le sonrió maligna- Hacer un conjuro para que contestes todo lo que quiera saber y solo puedas decirme la verdad… o si… puedo hacerte muchas cosas, Pines…

-Ha… que… que bonito…

Dipper trago saliva un poquitín muy asustado por lo que Pacifica decía sobre todo por la mirada malvada que había puesto mientras hablaba, para después calmarse casi de inmediato

-¿Tu que mas aprendiste estos años con tu tío Ford?

-En realidad muchas cosas, durante el tiempo en que Mabel estuvo en el hospital prácticamente viví ahí… Mabel era considerada enferma terminal… y un amigo de mi tío nos permitió visitarla todo lo que quisiéramos y estar ahí casi siempre… deje la escuela y solo me dedique a cuidarla a ella y a la niña así que para compensar eso, tío Ford y tío Stan se hicieron responsables de nuestra educación… fue una educación un poco rara pero… las lecciones que nos daba mi tío eran unas de las pocas cosas que hacían que Mabel olvidara como estaba…

Pacifica se acomodó en el asiento para escuchar mejor, sin interrumpir el hilo de los pensamientos de Dipper pero aliviada de ver su expresión, el no parecía triste por lo que había pasado, si no que estaba feliz como si recordara una buena época en su vida, al final Mabel había sobrevivido y esos recuerdos lejos de ser amargos eran dulces.

Stanford miraba tranquilamente un edificio mientras tomaba café, pareciendo ser solo un curioso sin nada mejor que hacer, aunque estaba a varios metros de distancia lograba notar el terror en la cara de los policías y de los periodistas que estaban en el lugar, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera los periodistas y solamente se alejaban asqueados mientras Stanford escuchaba que no podrían llevárselos en bolsas o camillas eran demasiados…pedazos, había esperado ya un rato cuando finalmente la mayoría de los policías empezaron a retirarse del edificio, Ford sonrió y saco de su bolsillo una sortija y al ponérsela, simplemente desapareció…

Huellas empezaron a aparecer en la tierra, las cuales se dirigían al almacén, en el cual aún quedaba una media docena de oficiales alrededor del área acordonada, las enormes puertas de metal del que antaño había sido un almacén de carga y descarga de camiones estaban combadas hacia adentro como si una gigantesca fuerza las hubiera embestido, una había cedido en un pedazo, totalmente invisible Ford entro… para inmediatamente después sentirse enfermo.

Había restos humanos por todo el lugar, literalmente, Ford comprendió por que los forenses se habían limitado a llenar todas las bolsas que habían podido con cadáveres y se habían ido por mas, Ford solo había escuchado decir que habían sido más de 40 personas, pero no había pensado en como había ocurrido hasta ese momento, el suelo entero estaba encharcado de sangre coagulada y regado de casquillos de bala y armas, algunas con las manos y brazos aun sujetándolas y con los dedos en los gatillos, Ford notaba también como muchos cadáveres estaban deformados como si hubiera sido un juego, como si el demonio que había hecho todo eso hubiera después jugado o se hubiera divertido con sus cuerpos, en la pared detrás de todo eso había un cuerpo clavado, el que había sido un hombre muy grande, con los brazos y piernas clavados a la pared y sin cabeza, debajo de él había un pentaculo grabado en la pared del almacén con un símbolo en el centro, Ford retrocedió rápidamente sintiéndose enfermo pero después de unos segundos se controló, saco su libreta y dibujo rápidamente el símbolo pero de forma incompleta ya que de repente tuvo un presentimiento, miro el símbolo en la pared y después salió corriendo del lugar, al sentir un intenso frio… los policías que estaban afuera sintieron un escalofrió que les helo la sangre cuando Ford paso por su lado, pero aun así el anciano no dejo de correr, los policías no sufrirían ningún daño, eso lo seguía a él, siguió corriendo mientras detrás de el las plantas morían y los animales salían huyendo hasta que de repente todo se detuvo, Ford jadeaba con fuerza, miro ese lugar y después se alejó intentando recuperar el aliento, sabía que estaba a salvo, el que lo había perseguido no podía alejarse tanto del circulo… pero tuvo un escalofrió al pensar que otro, el que había hecho eso estaba libre, saco su teléfono celular y a regañadientes marco un numero

-Billy? Si… bueno… soy Ford… necesito pedirles un favor…

No tenía opción, lo que menos quería era que los gemelos o nadie más se involucrara en cosas como esas pero eso no podía hacerlo solo, se alejó de ese lugar y llego a un pequeño restaurante para comer, en la televisión tenían las noticias pero no se sorprendió al ver que no mencionaban nada sobre ese incidente más que una "Guerra de pandillas con el saldo de varios muertos de ambos grupos" ningún reportero ni noticiero hacía alusión a los muertos ni a lo que había pasado nada, Ford vio a los gemelos entrar en el restaurante y acercarse a el, se sentaron en la misma mesa ordenando también, no había mucha gente en el restaurante ni tampoco nadie cerca de su mesa.

-Es una suerte que los noticieros no hablen de eso –Billy-

-Ni siquiera los amarillistas… tuvo algo que ver con eso señor Ford?

Ford sonrió un poco al escuchar eso, los 2 hombres lo miraban como dos niños verían a su héroe y muchas veces le habían atribuido poderes sobrenaturales… mas de los que tenía, lo idolatraban y eso aunque Ford no lo alentaba le hacía gracia, Dipper y Mabel también lo veían de esa forma.

-No chicos… eso fue… por la atmosfera en ese lugar… ¿Lo visitaron?

-No señor, pero hable con compañeros que si… 5 se han reportado enfermos mañana, uno tuvo una pequeña crisis nerviosa… todos se veían como si

-Como si hubieran pasado algo traumático, como si un poco de su vida se hubiera ido

-Así es… el demonio que hizo eso tuvo que ver con esas reacciones… está intentando algo mas además de lo que le han mandado hacer.

-¿Alguien lo ha mandado a hacer esas masacres?

-Si chicos… pero antes de investigar quien fue el que lo hizo, debemos detener a su agente, necesito que esta noche se encarguen de que los guardias que vigilaran ese lugar se alejen toda la noche, no importa como sea, ¿Creen poder hacerlo?

-Si pero, ¿Que planea hacer señor?

-No se los puedo decir en ese momento, pero si todo sale bien esta será la ultima masacre… espero… ¿Solo hagan lo que les pido de acuerdo?

Los gemelos se miraron

-No creo que haya problemas

Stanford se despidió de los chicos y tan pronto se alejaron, salió del restaurante sorprendiéndose al encontrarse al mayordomo frente a él con el auto listo

-¿Listo para irnos señor?

-¿Como me seguiste hasta aquí?

El mayordomo se encogió de hombros pero la verdad era que había visto a Ford caminando unas cuadras mas adelante del almacén y simplemente lo había seguido discretamente, Grenda le había ordenado no meterse y no preguntar pero el hombre estaba seguro de que le interesaría saber que su amigo podía aparecer de la nada.

-Bueno no importa… ¿Conoces la ciudad?

-He vivido aquí durante 50 años, caballero, cuidando la casa que el barón y su familia tienen aquí

-Bien entonces dime dónde puedo encontrar estas cosas

Ford le mostro una lista, el hombre la leyó y no hizo el menor gesto ante la lista que tenía en la mano

-Como ordene señor, creo que se donde encontrarlo

El auto se puso en marcha y desapareció en la ciudad.

Mabel caminaba por el centro del pueblo, vigilando de lejos a la niña que jugaba con Candy y Pato los cuales se habían alejado un poco a propósito para distraer a la niña mientras Mabel se sentaba en una banca con Grenda al lado, hacía rato ya que habían dejado a Wendy.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿He? Claro… no estoy cansada solo… quería ver este lugar… -Sonrió un poco- ¡LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA VENDRÉ A MATAR A LA ARDILLA QUE ME ROBO MIS CACAHUATES HACE AÑOS!

Grenda se tapó rápidamente las orejas tan pronto vio los síntomas de "Grito" de Mabel pero aun así escucho lo que dijo y rio un poco, Mabel siempre seria Mabel, esta se recargo de nuevo en la banca estirándose un poco y mirando el lugar como si no hubiera un lugar mejor en el mundo, Grenda había notado que tenía esa expresión desde que la había vuelto a ver como si todo estuviera bien al fin y comprendía porque era, no quería imaginarse que sería haberse resignado a jamás volver a salir y morir en una cama de hospital para que de repente pudiera volver a vivir y disfrutar el exterior al máximo.

-Vaya… es igualita a ti cuando eras niña

-¿Verdad?

Mabel vio a la niña que ahora era correteada por todos lados por Candy, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que traía el celular de Candy y por los gritos de ambas dedujo que estaba bajando y saturando el teléfono con fotos de gatitos, pero más le llamo la atención lo interesada que estaba Grenda en la niña

-¿Tu para cuando una, Grenda?

Inmediatamente esta se puso roja, lo que hizo que Mabel se interesara mucho más en picarla

-Por que ya llevas de casada… unos 4 años ¿No?...

-Ha… mas o…

-Y apuesto a que estuvieron solitos muchas veces antes total de chica decías si hay amor para que esperar

Ahora Grenda parecía semáforo

-Bueno… solo… aun no lo decidimos, supongo… claro que quiero pero no me siento lista para algo así

-Se lo que se siente, yo tampoco me sentía lista… pero te apuesto a que nunca vas a estarlo –Mabel le sonrió de forma traviesa- No importa que hagas, siempre va a lograr volverte loca, ya lo veras te lo digo por experiencia

-Lo sé, pero ya tengo una estrategia

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando tenga un hijo te pondré a cuidarlo toooooooodo el día

-OYE NO SOY NIÑE…

-Y te pagare 1000 dólares diarios

-Bueno podría considerarlo

Las 2 se miraron y rieron cuando Mabel de repente volteo viendo un árbol

-¿Que sucede? –Grenda-

-Naaaaaada… ¡GARFIO VOLADOR!

Mabel disparo hacia la copa de un árbol, Grenda se levantó y de repente vio caer a alguien de esta, en medio de un montón de hojas se levantó Guideon sorprendido y totalmente rojo, todo lo rojo que podía estar al menos.

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS HACES LOCA?! Ha… espera… ¿Ma… Mabel?

Guideon la miro fijamente y se vio inmediatamente mucho más nervioso que antes, Mabel lo miro unos segundos… y de repente abrió los ojos como platos

-Espera… ¿GUIDEON?

Casi grito señalándolo como si fuera un horrible monstruo de película, Guideon se levantó intentando verse digno mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa pero de repente sintió como todos sus huesos tronaban al sentir un poderosísimo abraso de Mabel que lo levantaba con una fuerza que la misma chica no sabía que tenía, aunque esta no duro mucho ya que lo soltó de inmediato, Guideon se alejó un par de pasos de ella entre espantado y sorprendido por su reacción, pero sin poder evitar ocultar una sonrisa aunque intento de nuevo parecer calmado y un poco distante

-¿Y cuándo saliste de prisión he?

-¿Que? ¡Salí hace años! ¿Después del raromagedon recuerdas?

-Yo recuerdo que te volvieron a encerrar tan pronto mandaste a un grupo de convictos a golpear a un chico y te subieron sentencia por escaparte…

Guideon abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que contestar, Mabel lo miro con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Y tú por que no amarras a esta loca?

Mabel volteo, Grenda se acercaba a ella, había estado viendo desde atrás todo el pequeño espectáculo

-No puedo… ella controla a otra loca

-¿A otra?-Guideon-

-Te dijo duende

Grenda señaló a Guideon, este no entendía que pasaba cuando de repente algo lo embistió en el estómago tirándolo

-¡¿QUIEN ME DIJO DUENDE?!

Guideon se vio sorpresivamente derribado por una mini Mabel, de repente esta se vio despedida hacia atrás siendo sujetada rápidamente por su madre mientras Candy llegaba corriendo sorprendida por la velocidad que acababa de mostrar la niña

-Ya ya además Guideon ya lo lamento y se disculpa… ¿Verdad Guideon?

-Ha… si si si… ¿Que rayos es esta cosa?

-Mabel el es Guideon, Guideon, ella es mi hija, Mabel

-¡¿QUE?! Tienes una hija…

Guideon volteo a ver a Mabel, luego a la niña, luego a Mabel

-¿De donde rayos salió? –Guideon-

-De mi mama, tío Stan dice que estuve ahí demasiado

Mabel se puso colorada ante la afirmación de la niña haciendo que Candy y Grenda voltearan a verla con curiosidad

-¿No le dijiste lo de la cigüeña Mabel?

-No… es que… ¡FUE TÍO STAN EL QUE SE LO DIJO! Pero no te preocupes tan poco entro en detalles –Le susurro a Candy pero en ese segundo Mabel 2 volteo a verla con los ojos abiertos- ¿Que detalles Mami?

-Ha… nin… ninguno…

-Esa es tu cara cuando mientes mami

-No es cierto mi cara cuando miente es otra

-No es esto la conozco

-Bueno… y tú ¿Por que estabas espiando?

Candy se cruzó de brazos mirando a Guideon, no parecía para nada contenta de verlo y este tampoco a ella, Mabel en cambio se sintió intrigada sobre todo porque la expresión de Grenda al ver a ese par fue de "Dios dame paciencia…"

-Yo no estaba espiando a nadie solo estaba…

-¿Dormido entre las ramas de un árbol? Si como no…

-¡Bueno ya los 2 pareciera que están casados! Guideon... ammm… bueno un gusto en verte otra vez pero estábamos… a… de de compras y eso y bueno nos veremos otro día

Mabel estaba un poco roja y no tenía idea de que decir, Candy asintió con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para irse junto con Mabel mientras Grenda reía un poco, Guideon se levantó y pensó en que hacer y al dar un paso para seguirlas… se encontró con alguien enfadado tapándole el paso.

-¿Tanto extraño? ¿Que quieres? Hazte a un lado

Guideon se intentó ir a un lado y Tanto extraño se puso frente a él, enfadado y… ¿Gruñéndole?

-Tanto extraño que rayos…

-Grrr…

Tanto extraño se acercó unos pasos más a Guideon, este se sentía como si estuviera frente a un animal agresivo, cuando una mano tomo a Tanto Extraño del hombro

-Anda dijo Mabel que la ayudes a controlar a la niña

-Grrrr…

-¿Justo ahora te vas a comportar como un animal? Anda

Candy le jalo la oreja a Tanto extraño y este finalmente obedeció y fue corriendo tras las chicas con una sonrisa, Guideon lo miraba con los ojos como platos

-¿Que rayos… le hicieron a tanto extraño?

-Ha el no es tanto extraño es Pato el cerdo de Mabel

-¿QUE?

-Si… solo que parece no confiar en ti

El rostro de Candy se endureció un poco

-Siempre fue demasiado listo

-¿Oye que significa eso? ¿Crees que no soy de fiar?

-No Guideon, sé que no eres de fiar

-¿Aun estas enfadada por esa tontería?

-¿Tontería? Si no fuera por ti… el proyecto seguiría en marcha tu fuiste quien rompió el pacto… todo lo que pasa en Gravity Falls es tu culpa…

Candy se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Guideon por primera vez en su vida sin palabras.

En la tienda de Pacifica Molly hojeaba una revista un poco aburrida, a esa hora del día no había mucha gente, cuando otra de las empleadas se acerco

-Esto estaba sobre el mostrador de perfumes

Molly cogió un sombre que esta le tendía y lo abrió, sacando una carta y leyéndola, la volvió a doblar perfectamente la cerro en el sobre y la tiro en el bote de basura

-No pasa nada

La joven se encogió de hombros y volvió a su trabajo.

La camioneta avanzaba lentamente por la carretera debido a mucha basura y escombros que había en esta por la tormenta de la noche anterior, en esta, Pacifica estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y Dipper totalmente rojo, en medio ambos de un silencio incomodo, hasta que la chica decidió intentar romperlo

-Así que… wow… quien pensaría si eres tan tranquilo…

-Oye no fue mi culpa fue mi tío Stan el que tuvo la idea

-Y con 4 prostitutas… digo… al menos si fuera con una…

-¡YA YA! Fue unos días después de que nos dijeron que Mabel se había salvado… estaba muy alegre mi tío Stan también… mi tío Ford había pedido quedarse a cuidar a Mabel y a la niña esa noche… terminamos en un casino, tomamos, apostamos… tío Stan acabo en prisión y yo…

-En la cama con 4 prostitutas…

-¿Nunca dejaras de recordarme eso verdad? ¡NI SIQUIERA MABEL LO SABE!

Pacifica sonrió, pero un poco sonrojada de que Dipper le hubiera contado algo que ni siquiera su hermana gemela sabia

-Oye tu empezaste con las preguntas MUY personales así que no me culpes…

-Yo no te pregun… ok si lo hice pero… ¿Mejor me callo verdad?...

Dipper gruño un poco y de repente sonrió queriendo venganza

-¿Y tu primera vez?

Pacifica lo miro tranquilamente sin inmutarse

-Aun no la tengo, jamás he hecho el amor con nadie

El aplomo y tranquilidad con que lo dijo le quitaron a Dipper todas las esperanzas que tenia de avergonzarla con esa pregunta y resoplo fastidiado haciendo que Pacifica se riera aún mas de él, en algo no había crecido, seguía siendo ese chico fanfarrón y un poquito presumido que no aguantaba que le ganara una chica en algo, el mismo que solo porque su hermana era más grande un par de centímetros llego al punto de encogerla con un rayo reductor

-Bueno ha…

-Nada de ha sigo yo de preguntar… mi pre…

En ese momento sonó un tono de celular, Pacifica saco el suyo y contesto una llamada

-Molly… si perdona me quede atrapada por la tormenta ayer y no pude… si muy bien como esta todo… ¿Que paso qué?

Pacifica escucho él lo que la chica le decía, su semblante se había puesto serio

-De acuerdo… Molly encárgate, ¿Puedes? Si, gracias… te compensare no te preocupes

Pacifica guardo el celular y noto que Dipper la miraba

-¿Que me vez?

-Ha… me explicaras o…

-No pasó nada solo un pequeño problema en la tienda, es todo

-Bien… -Dipper sonrió travieso- Y dime, ¿Tu voz llego a ser como la de Grenda en algún momento? Ahora las voces de las 2 son muy parecidas y antes ella decía que su voz era igual a la tuya

-OYE OYE PINES ¿POR QUE ME INTERROGAS? ¡SIGO YO DE HACERTE PREGUNTAS!

-No es cierto tu acabas de preguntarme que me vez, ¿No es así?

Pacifica lo miro unos segundos… y le dio un golpe suave en el brazo

-Tramposo

-No estoy haciendo trampa

-Si lo estas…

-No lo estoy

Pacifica rio un poco

-Si lo estas…

-No lo estoy hice una pregunta…

-Y no me contestaste ahora que lo pienso… ¿Que me estabas viendo?

Pacifica lo miro con el semblante totalmente serio y Dipper trago saliva

-¿Diga lo que diga me va a doler verdad?

Pacifica se cruzo de brazos y Dipper suspiro deteniendo la camioneta volteo a verla

-Si mejor detenlo para que cuando te pegue no salgamos del camino

Pacifica sonreía confiada aunque en realidad estaba solo bromeando con lastimar a Dipper, pero este le sonrió mirándola a los ojos y con una voz sensual le dijo

-¿Y si te digo que estaba viendo tu hermoso rostro?

Pacifica se quedó sin habla poniéndose completamente roja, Dipper rio un poco

-Jajaja vez también puedo hacerte avergonzar

Arranco de nuevo la camioneta mientras Pacifica estaba poniéndose mas roja

-Eres un idiota Pines…

-Vamos te gane…

-¿Ha si? Ya veremos…

Volteo a verlo fijamente a los ojos

-Dijimos que contestaríamos la verdad, ¿No es cierto?

-Ha… si…

-Dime… ¿Como es la marca de nacimiento de tu trasero?

Dipper se puso ahora como tomate

-No te lo voy a decir

-Hicimos un trato Pines yo te respondí

-Pero… bueno de acuerdo

Dipper serio con malicia e hizo ademan de moverse

-¡NADA DE ESO! Te dije que me dijeras no que me mostraras así que hazlo bien

-Vamos no puedes…

-Tú me hiciste decirte mis medidas… así que… hazlo…

Pacifica lo tomo de la camisa

-O sufrirás… Pines…

Dipper trago saliva, se notaba que Pacifica seguía enojada por eso, suspiro un poco, pensando en cómo describir… eso

La pequeña Mabel comía a enormes bocados varios trozos de carne hasta que finalmente su plato quedo limpio, volteo a ver a Mabel con cara de cachorrito, esta le sostuvo la murada unos segundos y…

-De acuerdo te lo acabaste ve y escoge tu postre

-¡SI!

-¡Helado no!

-¡No mami!

La niña se alejó corriendo, Mabel noto como Grenda y Candy se le quedaban viendo, habían ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca del centro mientras Pato había ido a curiosear en algunas tiendas

-Pues solamente, te vez tan tierna de mama –Candy-

-Si quien iba a pensar que serias madura a veces… -Grenda-

-Claro que sí, si siempre he sido madura y refinada lo saben

Mabel comió una cucharadita de un gigantesco helado banana Split que estaba a su lado haciendo que sus amigas rieran un poco

-Por cierto… ¿Porque estaban tan hostiles con Guideon?

Grenda y Candy se miraron entre si

-Bueno…

-¿Volvió a ser un ladrón y un estafador a caso?

-No… no es eso al menos que sepamos –Candy-

-La verdad ninguna de las 2 vive permanentemente aquí así que no sabemos –Grenda-

-Entonces

-Bueno… ¿Porque te interesa de repente que haya echo algo malo?

-Por nada

Mabel dio otro bocado a su helado, saboreándolo lentamente, tanto que Grenda y Candy se dieron cuenta de que solamente hacía tiempo para contestarles hasta que por fin trago

-Solo… que pensé que ya había cambiado, es todo, las veces que volvimos a Gravity Falls no estaba

-No, bueno… Guideon aun tenia condena cuando ocurrió el raromagedon, cuando todo eso termino él y los prisioneros volvieron a sus celdas, pero se les bajo el tiempo por buena conducta, pero no antes de que dejaran de venir al pueblo –Candy-

-Mmm entonces por que estabas tan enojada con el?

-Ha… pues… por…

De repente Candy parecía muy nerviosa, pero Grenda se encogió de hombros

-Por cosas entre esos 2

-Vaya… ya veo

La sonrisa de Mabel le dijo a Candy exactamente que estaba pensando, esta se puso roja

-No es eso jamás hemos… auch…

Candy se movió un poco, bajo la mesa, acababa de recibir un pellizco de Grenda

-¿Jamás han hecho que?

-Nada nada… jamás… ha…

Mabel regreso con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate

-¿Esto esta bien?

-Mmm… de acuerdo pero no vayas a mancharte

-No

Grenda y Candy suspiraron al ver que la atención de Mabel se desviaba totalmente en la niña, aunque sabían que probablemente Mabel no había olvidado la plática, pero ninguna de las 3 notaba que desde afuera del restaurante, Guideon la miraba fijamente.

La camioneta de Dipper se detuvo finalmente frente a la casa de Pacifica, esta se recargo en el asiento mirando el lugar

-Bueno… llegamos…

-¿Vaya viaje verdad?

-Vaya viaje… ya no te veré de la misma forma

Pacifica lo volteo a ver y se alejó un poco de el

-Muy graciosa

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta y Pacifica se acercó a Dipper un poco sonrojada

-Gracias…

-No agradezcas solo hice lo que cualquiera haría no podía dejarte ahí

-No por eso, Pines… por todo lo demás… gracias

Pacifica se acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla separándose un poco

-Te compensare, lo prometo

Se dio media vuelta para irse cuando vio que Linda Susan se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella

-Ya era hora de que llegaras niña… ¿Que rayos te paso?

-Solo fui a la ciudad y me quede haya por la tormenta, ¿Que sucede?

-¿Solo a la ciudad he?

Linda Susan miro sospechosamente a Pacifica y a Dipper pero de repente pareció recordar algo

-¡Es cierto! Debes ir a la casa

-¿Que paso?

-Anoche escuche que se rompía una ventana y seguramente entro toda el agua de la tormenta, no pude entrar te he dicho que tienes demasiadas cerraduras no hay forma de meterse

-¿Sabe que ventana fue?

Linda Susan señalo a una gran ventana y ambos chicos notaron el cristal totalmente roto, Pacifica suspiro resignada

-Ya que… bueno iré a ver el daño… perdón por el problema

-No te preocupes, con esta tormenta tampoco hubiera viajado de noche, solo deberías darme copia de las llaves de las cerraduras

-Lo pensare

Linda Susan entro a su casa y Pacifica suspiro resignada

-Bueno gracias por traerme Dipper… ¿Espera que haces?

Dipper estaba cerrando la camioneta

-Te ayudare, sé que daños puede hacer la lluvia

-Ya deberías irte a casa

-Mabel me envió un mensaje, no hubo daños en la casa y sacaron a la niña, no hay nadie así que tengo unas horas libres

-Bueno… de acuerdo vamos

Los 2 subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta Dipper noto las gruesas y fuertes cerraduras que habían en la puerta, Pacifica abrió sin mostrar ninguna emoción e ignorando la sorpresa del chico, tan pronto entraron Pacifica se dirigió a una puerta que había estado cerrada la última vez que Dipper fue, para sorpresa de este, entraron en una amplia habitación, mucho más grande que cualquier otro cuarto de la casa, pero llena de cosas, había cuadros apilados contra una pared, muebles, cajas embaladas, un gran archivero y un cofre, en el suelo había un buen charco y varios pedazos de cristal

-Que es todo esto?

-¿Esto? Son reliquias y pertenencias de la familia Northwest, muebles y objetos antiguos que no puedo vender por costumbres y reglas familiares pero que tampoco puedo desechar por su valor histórico y cosas así

-¿Por qué no tienes un almacén para estas?

-¿Bromeas? Tengo 3 llenos… no puedo pagar el cuarto así que lo tengo aquí… muebles muy caros, pinturas valiosas que no me sirven… incluso mira

Señalo un joyero y al abrirlo Dipper vio una cantidad muy grande de brillantes

-La familia Northwest se volvió muy rica y poderosa después de que se quedó con el crédito de ser la fundadora de Gravity Falls, no se por qué… pero después de eso se mezclaron con varias familias poderosas y antiguas de todo el mundo, esas joyas son herencia de no se que antepasado y legalmente, son mías pero no puedo venderlas… -Pacifica hizo una mueca- La familia del pobre infeliz que me las heredo murió en la miseria con eso guardado… parece que no se mojó nada

Pacifica vio el enorme charco pero a causa de un declive en el suelo lo único mojado era el gran baúl de madera, Pacifica movió la mano y los trozos de cristal empezaron a levantarse junto con el baúl, los trozo volaron hacia el cristal y se fusionaron de nuevo con este como si nada hubiera pasado

-Vaya…

-Te dije que la magia era más que solo mover cosas

El baúl floto un poco y Pacifica frunció el ceño

-Bueno esto si será un problema…

El baúl goteaba agua y la parte de abajo estaba rota y al parecer el agua había entrado al interior, este empezó a flotar hasta la sala

-Podrías vaciarlo mientras trapeo y limpio aquí?

-Claro…

Dipper se hizo a un lado y espero a que el baúl saliera para ir tras el, Pacifica camino hacia un armario pequeño y saco un trapeador pero apenas cerro al puerta de este cuando

-¡PACIFICA!

-¿Que sucede?

Pacifica corrió hacia la sala, en su mesa había varios rollos que contenían pinturas propiedad de su familia y Dipper tenía una desplegada en sus manos

-Que es… pero…

-¿Que tiene que ver tu familia con el?

Pacifica miro atónita la pintura, la había visto cientos, miles de veces, pero apenas en ese momento entendía que significaba…

Ya casi anochecía, Molly caminaba por una parte oscura y alejada del bosque, pero sin mostrar el menor miedo, aun traía puesta la ropa de empleada de la tienda de Pacifica, se detuvo al escuchar música, en un claro varios adolescentes escuchaban música y tomaban, la chica sin siquiera se inmuto ni cambio su expresión tranquila cuando entro al claro

-Vaya ¿Y tu quién eres? –Chico-

-¿No miras su ropa? Es de esa tienda de modas… así que la jefa tuvo miedo y envió a una empleada…

-Ya veo… no veo por qué deberías tener miedo, si pagas no te pasaría nada… eso fue lo que dijimos

-Si… de eso venía a hablar…

Pacifica se encontraba en su departamento sentaba, pensativa, hacía ya un rato que Dipper se había ido, cuando el teléfono sonó

-¿Diga?

-Señorita, soy Molly

-Molly… ha perdona… perdóname ya no pude ir a la tienda hoy…

-No se preocupe señorita

-Te compensare… te lo prometo

-No se preocupe, no tuve el menor problema

Molly se encontraba de pie tranquilamente, a su alrededor estaban todos los chicos en el suelo, ninguno se movía

-No… no a nadie solo una sacudida…

-Muchas gracias… y perdona debí haber sido yo la que fuera

-No hay problema

-Bueno… tomate el día libre de mañana de todos modos, ¿Si?

-Llegaron productos hoy, mañana iré para ponerla al corriente…

-Bueno entonces pasado mañana, no se hable más

-De acuerdo señorita

Molly sonriendo apago su celular, escuchando los gemidos de dolor de los miembros de la pandilla, saco unos audífonos de su bolsillo se los puso y se alejó por el camino mientras escuchaba música, pero a lo lejos 2 personas la miraban

-¿Así que esa es Pacifica Northwest he?

-No lo es, es solo una de sus empleadas

-¿Una simple empleada hizo todo eso?

-Si, esa es… especial, algunas lo son, se imaginara la fuerza de alguien que controla gente así, como ella hay otros 3 en el pueblo

-3… nada mal… quizás haberme quedado atrapada en este lugar valió la pena después de todo…

Ya era de noche en Nueva York, a lo lejos, se veían las luces de la ciudad pero el antiguo complejo industrial estaba abandonado, Ford caminaba tranquilamente por este, ahora sin temerle a las sombras ni a la oscuridad, finalmente llego al almacén donde se había cometido la masacre, no había nadie pero se acerco tranquilamente hasta que escucho unos murmullos.

-Chicos, hacen demasiado ruido

Los gemelos se detuvieron resoplando fastidiados mientras Ford sonreía con una expresión satisfecha, camino hacia el almacén

-¿Seguros que no vendrá nadie?

-Seguros, uno de los policías que se quedaría de guardia es amigo mío y le propuse el cambio a el, estuvieron encantado de que los reemplazáramos esta noche y prometieron cubrirnos en los reportes

-¿Que excusa usaron?

-Ninguna, solo lo propusimos y aceptaron de inmediato, el ambiente cerca de ese lugar es…

-Horrible, nadie se quiere ni siquiera acercar…

-No y mejor que sea así

Ford se acercó al almacén y de repente sintió mucho frio y miedo, la atmosfera estaba llena de una presencia maligna y terrible lo cual para Ford solamente confirmaba sus sospechas, se acercó a la puerta y noto que la cerradura estaba fría como el hielo.

-Bien entrare…

-¿QUE ACASO ESTA LOCO?

-¿CREE QUE NO SABEMOS QUE PUEDE HABER?

-Si creyera que no supieran no les habría pedido ayuda, sé que se imaginan el peligro que pueden correr así que quédense aquí afuera y asegúrense de que nada salva, yo me encargare de todo

Los 2 se miraron y después asintieron exactamente al mismo tiempo, Ford sonrió y entro en el almacén cerrándolo tras de él, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras pero un segundo después, una pequeña luz de color azul empezó a brillar tenuemente a su alrededor, apenas iluminando los sitios por donde caminaba, Ford saco una bolsa de su gabardina y empezó a trabajar trazando un circulo a su alrededor y colocando velas, frente a el se veía el portal que había descubierto a medio día, tan aparentemente inofensivo como la vez anterior, mientras Ford trabajaba, se escuchó un rumor, el sello brillo apenas un segundo pero Ford no se detuvo, siguió escribiendo hasta que finalmente termino de crear un complejo y perfecto circulo con varias inscripciones en todo el borde, tan pronto lo hizo junto las manos y las velas se encendieron al instante, Ford sintió un aire frio salir del portal, el mismo que había sentido mas temprano ese día, empezó a recitar un conjuro y de repente todo el lugar se helo, el aliento de Ford se veía debido al frio mientras el portal dibujado en la pared comenzó a brillar, de repente un rugido salvaje salió del portal, el fuego de las velas se movió como si una corriente de aire las golpeara pero ninguna se apagó, Ford empezó a recitar más rápido el conjuro cuando 2 manos, esqueléticas, salieron del portal hacia él, este empezó a cerrarse y las manos se sujetaron a la pared

-MALDITO HUMANO TE MATARE!

Una silueta apareció detrás del portal, Ford no distinguía que era pero aun así sintió como toda su sangre se helaba, pero el portal seguía cerrándose y finalmente, lo que fuera que intentaba entrar retrocedió y este se cerró por completo, Ford cayo de rodillas jadeando

-Definitivamente… estoy… viejo para esto…

Se intentó levantar y escucho afuera las voces de uno de los gemelos

-¿Señor Pines está todo bien?

Ford estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando noto que la sensación opresiva en el almacén no había desaparecido

-¡NO ENTREN!

-¡ESPERE NECESITAMOS QUE VENGA! MI HERMANO…

-¿QUE PASA CHICOS?

Ford se acercó a la orilla del círculo, a punto de cruzarlo cuando de repente de la oscuridad surgieron unas garras hacia él, Ford retrocedió cuando estas garras chocaron en el aire contra algo que parecía sólido, retrocedió un par de pasos, alcanzo a escuchar una risa

-Mi hermano se está muriendo señor Ford, ayúdeme señor Ford

Escuchaba a su alrededor, Ford se dio cuenta finalmente que la voz provenía de dentro del almacén, pero no podía ver que había alrededor

-¿Como llegaste aquí? Barret… Billy…

-Ayúdeme señor Ford…

-Señor Ford auxilio

Ford escuchaba las voces de los 2 hombres venir de la oscuridad, estuvo a punto de salir, puso un pie fuera del circulo… y en ese momento unas afiladas y poderosas garras golpearon con fuerza la barrera, el pie fue atravesado… pero era solo una imagen, gracias a esa ilusión y a la luz de las velas, Ford pudo ver lo que tenía enfrente, su sangre se helo, mientras el demonio volvía a las sombras, pero Ford había visto suficiente, el demonio era totalmente negro, parecía no tener carne solamente piel cubierta de pelo oscuro pegada a un esqueleto y con largas garras en vez de manos, Ford solamente notaba el brillo de sus ojos, de color rojo, entre las sombras, de repente desapareció

-¡HERMANO!

Escucho un grito y el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, después de eso, Ford vio como un pedazo del cuerpo de uno de los chicos aparecía frente a el iluminado por la luz de las velas

-¡YA DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS! ¿Crees que esos 2 son tan idiotas como para entrar aquí? No me engañas, no me harás salir

Las garras salieron y arrastraron el cadáver del chico fuera del alcance de la vista de Ford pero este alcanzo a distinguir el cuerpo de un hombre tatuado y grande, con aspecto de pandillero, antes de que se hundiera en las sombras, después empezó a oír el ruido de huesos rotos y carne desmembrada y Ford comprendió que estaba comiendo… de repente algo salió hacia Ford, este no se preocupó por bloquear lo que fuera eso ya que la barrera detendría cualquier ataque mágico, pero lo que fuera, atravesó la barrera como si nada pasara y cayó cerca de Ford, este al hacerse a un lado, vio la cabeza cortada del hombre y retrocedió rápidamente, aterrorizado… pero se detuvo justo antes de poner un pie fuera del círculo, en ese momento alcanzo a ver las garras hacia el que fueron detenidas por la barrera, que brillo levemente, las garras volvieron a adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Ford jadeaba con fuerza debido a la impresión mirando la cabeza cortada, quería echarla fuera, pero sabía que si algo salía del circulo podría deshacerlo por lo que no se atrevía, solamente la sujeto, muerto de asco para evitar que goteara sangre hacia el grabado del suelo, a su alrededor el demonio seguía intentando llegar a él, Ford ahora notaba sus garras chocando contra el concreto

-Quieres comer, ¿he? Lástima no seré tu comida…

Súbitamente rostro del demonio apareció frente a el pegado a la barrera como si fuera un cristal sorprendiendo al anciano, Ford vio como sus colmillos relucían y de repente lanzo un fuerte chillido, el sonido hizo eco en todo el lugar, los cristales del almacén se rompieron mientras Ford sentía como la sangre de sus venas se helaban, finalmente no aguanto y echo a correr, cuando este salió del circulo el demonio comprobó que esa vez no era una ilusión, el circulo se deshizo tan pronto Ford paso pero eso no importo el demonio se lanzó hacia Ford y a ultimo segundo este se volteo solo para ver las enormes garras de este a centímetros de su rostro… y sonrió mientras sacaba algo de debajo de su gabardina

Varias cadenas surgieron de la nada sujetando con fuerza cada centímetro del demonio, esta sintió como su cuerpo era retorcido e inmovilizado por completo hasta que finalmente, Ford se acercó a el confiado

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

El demonio solo siseo pero Ford le respondió con el mismo sonido

 _-Vaya, puedes hablar… menos mal creí que tendría que enfrentarme a una bestia sin cerebro, esto… es solo un regalo que me traje de otra dimensión_

Ford le mostro lo que tenía en la mano, una esfera de metal que lanzaba pequeños destellos de luz, en toda su superficie tenia miles de símbolos grabados

 _-Libérame, humano…_

 _-¿Liberarte para que me mates?_

 _-No te matare… libérame… trato por trato…_

 _-Cuando sea de día desaparecerás no veo por qué liberarte_

 _-¿De día? Humano estúpido, ¿Crees acaso que soy un ser menor? ¿Una bestia? La luz de tu sol no me causara nada… y tu cerraste mi camino de vuelta a mi mundo_

Ford frunció un poco el ceño, si era así tenía un problema, a pesar de que la oscuridad era casi total el demonio lo distinguió

 _-3 condiciones y un pago –Demonio-_

 _-Podría sellarte para siempre_

 _-No puedes, aun no lo haces, 3 condiciones o un pago o arriésgate a dejarme solo mientras intentas sellarme_

Ford asintió finalmente

 _-No atacaras humanos, no corromperás la tierra y no le darás tu nombre a nadie, mi pago será que me digas quien te invoco y ordeno cometer esta carnicería_

Tan pronto dijo eso, la esfera de metal se apagó y las cadenas desaparecieron, el demonio lo vio a los ojos

 _-Son 2 pagos, escogeré cual decirte_

 _-No son 2 pagos, es uno, decirme quien…_

 _-Humano, son seres diferentes, quien dio la orden y quien me invoco, no se quien dio la orden de matar, pero si se quién me invoco, no se su nombre… pero es como yo_

Ford asintió y volteo a ver la puerta del almacén

-¡CHICOS! ¡NO SE LOS VOY A DECIR!

Al escuchar esas palabras, inmediatamente los gemelos abrieron la puerta del almacén y entraron con las armas desenfundadas, no vieron nada, solo sintieron un frio glacial pasar a su lado y desaparecer

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?

-¿SEÑOR FORD ESTA BIEN?

Ambos fueron hacia él, Ford asintió mientras caminaba hacia donde había dibujado el circulo para tomar sus cosas, ignorando el cadáver nuevo que estaba en el suelo

-Que… ¿Que rayos paso?

-Nada, será mejor que me vaya antes de que venga su relevo, creo que ustedes saben cómo ocultar ese cuerpo, háganlo… que lo encuentren lejos de aquí

Ambos asintieron

-¿Que hará usted?

-Vuelvo a Gravity Falls

-¿Cómo?

-Entonces… ¿Ya esta bien? ¿Ya sabe quien es el responsable de esto?

Ford negó con la cabeza

-Solo se que la situación es la peor de lo que pensé… pero aquí ya no puedo hacer nada…

-Pero las masacres, los asesinatos

-No se preocupen, pararan, quien sea el que este ordenando no sabe a qué se ha metido, va a pagarlo… El demonio que invoco pronto se saldrá de control nadie puede jugar con ellos mucho tiempo…

Ford salió tranquilamente del almacén con los gemelos detrás de él, horas después se despertaba por el sonido del teléfono, se levantó y vio que el sirviente que Grenda le había enviado ya había puesto el periódico y un desayuno en la mesa, se sentó y contesto

-Tío Ford

-Dipper, escuche que haya hubo tormenta, ¿Está todo bien?

-Si tío, ¿Porque te fuiste?

-Ha cosas del trabajo… tenemos que hablar cuando vuel… va…

Ford de repente se quedó callado cuando vio el periódico, en el encabezado decía:

"20 personas encontradas muertas, en la habitación había símbolos y libros antiguos que tocaban el tema del satanismo una de las víctimas fue identificada como el líder de un grupo crimi…"

-"No se puede jugar con ellos durante mucho tiempo" pensó Ford reconociendo algunos de los símbolos que venían en la foto

-Ha perdona… Dipper… ¿Que decías?

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo te fue en el viaje

Dipper se encontraba en su recamara, abrochándose la camisa mientras con su hombro sujetaba el teléfono y miraba en la mesa la pintura que había encontrado Pacifica, era un objeto muy antiguo pero en este se veía claramente a Bill Cifra siendo reverenciado por dos personas.

-Aquí no sucedió nada tío… solamente una tormenta…

En la prisión, Preston Northwest se encontraba en un apartado rincón, a lo lejos ojos blancos lo vigilaba fijamente, como siempre lo hacia, pero tuvo que apartarse un poco y en ese momento alguien mas se acerco

-¿Recibiste la paga? –Preston-

-Así es…

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Se hizo

Preston sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras el hombre se alejaba

-Así que pagaste… pobre hija mía… si tan solo hubieras comprendido que todo era por tu bien…

Dijo para sí mismo mirando el cielo.

Y aquí termina el capítulo.

No sabía si ponerlo tan grafico como lo puse o seguir con esa línea de pensamiento pero al final acabe haciéndolo, la razón era porque Gravity Falls siempre tuvo el potencial de ser mucho más adulto y probablemente no lo fue solamente por ser Disney Chanel, ya que cosas como Stan a punto de ser decapitado, Zombis o que usaran la cabeza de un personaje empalada en un fierro como palanca de cambios sin contar los trofeos echando sangre y moviéndose como locos que nos regalaron en la mansión Northwest nos muestra el potencial que pudo tener la serie en materia de gore y violencia, así que solo quise explotar un poco eso (y lo seguiré haciendo están advertidos XD)

El tapiz que menciono al final del capítulo no sé si lo describí bien, pero aparece al final del capítulo el misterio de la mansión Northwest y me parece una de las cosas más misteriosas que aparecieron alguna vez en la serie más porque jamás fue aclarado, ¿Bill tuvo algo que ver con la familia Northwest o con otros humanos antes? ¿Y con quiénes? Ya que parece difícil de creer que haya relación entre Ford y esa pintura.

Sobre por qué Candy está enojada con Guideon bueno tardara un poco en aparecer, solo les diré que no es la única molesta con el chico, también sobre lo que pasa con la empleada de Pacifica y el aquelarre negro… bueno sobre esos 2 aun no puedo revelar mucho, pero sí que no será la última vez que los vemos en acción y que no es la única sorpresa que tiene Pacifica guardada.

Bluewing:

En realidad así funcionan los negocios, por muy rica que sea una persona no puede moverse sola en el mundo financiero, necesitas inversionistas y financiamiento, pero como gracias a lo de la mansión Northwest Preston ya no tiene el apoyo de gente que solo invertiría con la posibilidad de ganar dinero si sus negocios tienen éxito le toco aceptar financiamiento de gente que no aceptaría un "El negocio fallo y perdí tu inversión" como respuesta, lo explico aquí porque creo que debí explicarlo mejor en el capítulo pero no veo otra oportunidad para hacerlo más adelante.

Lamentablemente si suelo escribir mucho lime y lemon lo siento

Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero sigas disfrutando la historia.

Solo una cosita más:

Si, lo de la lluvia fue muy exagerado, fuera de lugar y muy forzado, pero no me echen la culpa a mí, yo no fui XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, muy aburrido, en el trabajo mirando distraídamente el reloj esperando a que su hora de salida llegara, tanto que no noto que alguien se acercaba… hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza con unas hojas

-AUCH PERO QUI… Wendy

-Hola Dip, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te quieres ir?

-Como aguantas –Dipper lanzo un gran bostezo- Estar aquí toda la noche cuando te toca quedarte de guardia…

-Bueno salir a patrullar tampoco es muy excitante que digamos, aun con seres sobrenaturales de por medio

-Que raro, llegue en medio de una ola de robos ¿No?

Wendy le revolvió el cabello a Dipper como lo hacía cuando era un niño

-Es que traes mala suerte a Gravity Falls, Dip, recuerda que la primera vez que viniste provocaste el apocalipsis

-Oye no fui yo… fue Tío Stan yo solo le eche una mano y Mabel también.

Los 2 se miraron y rieron un poco, Wendy se levantó estirándose un poco

-Igual si quieres algo que sea un poco retador solo es cuestión de tiempo, no sabes la que te espera saliendo de aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Vas a vender esa cosa con Pacifica, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Aunque tengamos un poco más de negocios aquí y un centro comercial esto sigue siendo un pueblo pequeño, todos se enteran de todo y es imposible guardar un secreto, más cuando es uno tan divertido

Wendy rio un poco para si misma

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No has visto a Pacifica hacer negocios… solo alégrate de ser su socio y no la persona está haciendo el negocio con ella o ya verás…

Wendy rio un poco más y Dipper no entendía si lo hacía para picarlo más o porque en serio pasaría algo divertido

-Ya te darás cuenta en la tarde… sobre todo porque le venden al señor Gildardo, el de la tienda de artículos para hombre, ¿Verdad? Es un tacaño

-Y tu una chismosa

-¿YOOOO? Yo no Pines… Tambry si

Wendy le mostro el celular y de una hojeada Dipper leyó todo el chisme, se recargo en la silla

-Debería ser periodista

-No le des la idea si alguien sabe que pasa en el pueblo es ella, ¿Te imaginas si publicara todo?

-Mmmm… mejor no… bueno… entonces…

-Me quedare aquí hasta que salgas e iré a ver el show contigo…

-¿Puedo evitarlo?

-Si tratas lo hare con la excusa de que es asunto policial, después de todo están vendiendo un producto de seguridad que no ha pasado ninguna norma ni revisión y seguramente tampoco pagaran impuestos por la transacción ni han patentado el producto ni…

-¡Te estas inventando todo eso!

-¿Ha si? ¿Y cómo sabes?

-Le preguntare a tío Stan…

-Y el se encargara de ganarles el negocio y cuando lo hagas Pacifica te matara

-… … … Es a las 3 nos reuniremos en su tienda

-Buen chico Dip, buen chico.

Dipper se quedó pensando porque Wendy se reía tanto mientras se recargaba en la silla solamente esperando a que fuera su hora de salir.

En el bosque, Mabel gritaba emocionada

-¡ESO MAMI DALE DALE DALE DALE!

Mabel en posición de boxeo lanzaba rápidamente varios golpes a Stan mientras Ford miraba un poco apartado y la niña le echaba porras, Stan y Mabel se movían casi a la misma velocidad mientras que Stan no dejaba de detener golpes de Mabel con las manos y de vez en cuando lanzaba un golpe que era esquivado rápidamente por Mabel, la cual sabía que no tenía fuerzas aun para detenerlos, aun así Stan había visto que poco a poco Mabel era capaz de aguantar mas tiempo esas prácticas y sus golpes tenían más fuerza y velocidad, aunque le faltaba mucho para ser una oponente para él o para Dipper, Mabel se alejó un poco y se apoyó en sus rodillas jadeando fuerte, Stan la miro unos segundos

-Vaya calabaza, ¿eso es todo? Dijiste que podías darme al menos un golpe directo

-No hagas que se sobre esfuerce, Stanley

Ford miraba preocupado a Mabel, pero esta solo sonrió y de repente Stan levanto rápidamente las almohadillas apenas alcanzando a bloquear una patada de su sobrina

-¡RAYOS! Bueno aún tengo oportunidad

-ESO MAMI!

Mabel empezó a acosar a Stan con golpes pero también con patadas lo que hacía que a este le costara más y más trabajo protegerse, cuando de repente Ford se levanto

-Bueno es hora de terminar

-ya fueron las 2 ho…

Stan de repente sintió como su boca se cerraba de golpe por un puñetazo de Mabel y como sus dientes chocaban entre si, retrocedió un par de pasos y Ford salió corriendo hacia el

-¿Esta bien tío?

-Si si… estoy bien… vaya ¿Y así dicen que estas débil?

Stan se acariciaba la barbilla donde había recibido el puñetazo, Mabel al parecer ya calmada por el estado de su tío se sentó en el suelo y la pequeña Mabel le acerco una botella de agua, al ver que aun respiraba agitada Ford se preocupó un poco pero Mabel solo miro a Stan y con los dedos formo la V de victoria

-¡TE GANE TÍO!

-¿He? ¡OYE ESO NO CONTO YA HABÍA PASADO EL TIEMPO!

-Admítelo Stanley perdiste

-Fue tu culpa, la idea de enseñarle a los chicos a pelear así fue tuya

-No es verdad, mi idea fue enseñarle a Dipper, crees que me gusta que mi calabaza se porte como una…

-¿Como una que tío Ford?

Mabel le sonrió dulcemente a Ford, este trago saliva y se encogió de hombros haciendo que Mabel se acercara y le diera un beso en la mejilla, si algo le había sorprendido a Mabel de su tío Ford en ese tiempo, era lo conservador y protector que podía ser, seguía teniendo la mentalidad de alguien de hace 30 años y veía a Mabel como si fuera su hija… lo que hacía que a veces tuvieran sus pequeños choques, cosas como que Mabel aprendiera a defenderse o fuera madre soltera no le gustaba para nada a su tío.

-Bueno entonces… iré a darme un baño y luego iremos al pueblo quiero ver cómo le va a Dipper con… ammm… unas cosas que tiene que hacer y también hay mucho que comprar

-¿Comprar? –Stan-

Ford pensó un segundo y luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro

-Es cierto… decoraciones… disfraces… no olvides Stan… la pasado mañana será el gran día…

-¿El gran día?... Hey, Calabacita, ¿Hay algún día festivo pasado mañana?

La pequeña Mabel al oír el apodo por el que se refería siempre su tío Stan hacia ella tomo la bolsa de su madre y saco un celular abriéndolo

-Si… dice… día… d… del…

Al otro lado del pueblo se alcanzó a oír el grito

-¡EL DÍA DEL PIONERO DE NUEVO! ¡NO POR FAVOR!

Dipper finalmente había salido de su trabajo, bostezo un poco, esas 8 horas diarias sentado en el escritorio sin hacer casi nada y con Durland como única compañía casi todo el tiempo lo apaleaban más que cualquier otro empleo que hubiera tenido en su vida, Wendy estaba esperándolo en la puerta al salir y empezó a caminar junto a el

-¿En serio quieres ir a ver?

-Claro que sí, no sabes el espectáculo que va a ser… además de todos modos tengo que ir

-¿Porque?

-¿No te explico Pacifica que había pasado con ese sistema de alarma que inventaron ustedes 2?

-Me dijo que todas las tiendas querían uno y harían una reunión, entre los dueños de las tiendas, y el alcalde para colocar el conjuro en lugares públicos y en todas las tiendas del centro comercial

-Bueno, pues me pidieron estar presente, hablaran de otras cosas y quieren mi opinión, soy la única policía del pueblo que sabe de seres mágicos

-Vaya… ¿No te sientes abrumada con cosas así?

Wendy se encogió de hombros como si nada pasara pero Dipper aun en el tiempo que llevaba en el pueblo ya sabía que ella mantenía a raya a los seres sobrenaturales y creaturas del bosque prácticamente sola, había cosas que aun se le escapaban como pequeñas pandillas o delitos menores, pero la mayoría del pueblo pensaba que sin ella el pueblo estaría peor y ya muchos hablaban de hacerla jefa de policía reemplazando a Blubs al cual… alguna utilidad le encontrarían, debido a eso Wendy era ya tratada por muchos como si fuera la única policía del pueblo y tenía mucho más trabajo del que Dipper hubiera pensado inicialmente

-Quien debería sentirse abrumado eres tú, apenas hace un par de días Pacifica y tu dijeron que habían inventado algo para evitar los robos con magia en las tiendas y ya tienen… ¿todos los pedidos?

-Algo así… en realidad, Pacifica si está un poco…

-¿Loca?

-Pues…

Dipper recordó un poco

-Flash back-

-¡NADA DE ESO! ¿COMO VAS A PONER EL CONJURO EN CUALQUIER OBJETO? Debe ser algo que se pueda ocultar en la tienda, pero que pueda dominar toda la habitación… además de que debe verse bien

-¿Verse bien?

-Claro que si, crees que va a llevar el nombre de MI tienda y no verse bien, ¿Pines?

Dipper suspiro, su idea había sido simplemente hechizar cualquier cosa y ponerla… pero estaba claro que Pacifica no estaba dispuesta a eso

-Bueno… buscare algo

-Fin del flash back-

-Flash back-

-No… ve por algo mas

Dipper salió de la tienda

5 minutos después…

-No, algo mas

Dipper sale de la tienda

5 minutos después…

-Interrupción del flash back-

-¿Estuviste comprando cosas al azar a ver si algo le gustaba?

-Si…

-¿Y rechazo todas?

-Si… ¡TODAS! ¡50 INTENTOS!

-¿Al final que hiciste?

-Sigue el flashback-

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¿Por qué no escoges tu?

Pacifica se quedó pensando unos segundos… y sonrió un poco

-Pues sí, parece que tendré que hacerlo yo… pero vienes conmigo

-Interrupción a flashback-

-Eso soluciono todo, ¿no?

-Pues…

-Sigue el flashback-

-El foco es un poco obvio y no todas las tiendas usan los mismos y si se funden deberíamos hacer un conjuro de nuevo para el foco de repuesto… creo que lo mejor sería alguna decoración pero sería muy obvia hay que escoger color, que encaje con la tienda…

Pacifica hablaba como si le diera lecciones a Dipper pero en realidad estaba tan metida en lo que hacía que se le había olvidado el chico hasta que…

-¡ESPERA YA SE!

-Fin del flashback-

-Y que hiciste?

-Ya verás cuando estemos en la junta…

-¿Oye no me lo vas a decir? ¿Ni a mi?

-No puedo Pacificar dijo que me mataría si se lo decía a alguien

-Y se enterara

-Pues yo le diré

Los 2 de repente dieron un respingo y voltearon, detrás de ellos con una sonrisa inocente pero con una mirada cargada de malicia estaba Molly caminando detrás de ellos

-¿Ha… hace cuanto… estas aquí?

-Desde que salieron, tengo que pasar por la comisaria para llegar al trabajo

Molly los miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, pero se notaba que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contenerse, Wendy y Dipper se miraron y luego a ella

-¿Ha… que quieres por no decirle? –Los 2 al mismo tiempo-

Ella solo se detuvo, pensó un segundo… y su sonrisa creció mucho mas, unos minutos después llegaba a la tienda, con Dipper y Wendy atrás

-Bueno… no fue tan malo…

-Si tú lo dices… al menos… ya termino todo solo falta esa junta y…

-Hola ya lle… ¡¿PERO QUE SON ESAS FACHAS PINES?!

Pacifica salió de la trastienda, vestida con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa de seda además de que estaba más maquillada de lo normal, Dipper se quedó quieto sin comprender mirando su ropa, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla usados pero en buen estado, unas botas de montaña y una camisa de manga corta, además de la gorra que años antes le cambio Wendy, mientras que Wendy seguía usando la de el

-Fachas pero… esta ropa…

-¡VAMOS A UNA REUNIÓN DE NEGOCIOS PINES! Y aunque no creas eso cuenta…

-Ha…

Dipper no sabía que decir, Pacifica puso una expresión de "Dame paciencia" y miro a Molly, la jalo y le susurro unas cosas al oído, Dipper suspiro aliviada hasta que sintió las garras, digo manos, de Pacifica sujetarlo y jalarlo a la trastienda

-¿PERO QUE? OYE PACIFICA QUE LE VAS A HA…

-Con permiso

Molly paso a su lado llevando varias cosas en sus brazos, Wendy se apartó y Molly desapareció en la puerta para segundos después salir un poco roja y apunto de reír, Wendy no entendía que pasaba pero pensó que por su seguridad mejor no intentaba entrar, al menos las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas…

-Hola Wendy

Wendy dio un respingo y volteo encontrándose con Mabel que la miraba con una inmensa sonrisa

-Ha… hola… Mabel…

-Hola Wendy, ¿Que haces aquí? Viniste de compras

-Ha… ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Mabel ladeo la cabeza, extrañada por el nerviosismo de Wendy

-Vine a hablar con mi hermano, tío Ford me dijo que la ropa que traía no le ayudaría a dar una buena impresión en la junta de hoy así que traje algo para que se cambie… ¿Lo has visto?

-Bueno…es que veras… Pacifica ya pensó en eso

-¿He?

Desde detrás de la puerta se escucho

-¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR Y QUÍTATE LA ROPA!

Wendy y Mabel voltearon a ver la puerta, Mabel inflo las mejillas y camino con paso decidido para después abrir y meterse a la pequeña oficina

-¡¿QUE RAYOS LE HACES A MI HERMANO?!

-MIRA TU COMO VIENE!

En ese momento las voces se callaron de repente, Wendy volteo, mirando la puerta con ojos como platos estaban Molly y las otras 4 empleadas de ese turno, se vieron una fracción de segundo… y al siguiente todas se empujaban en silencio para pegar la oreja a la puerta y escuchar

-Cielos hermano… al menos te hubieras puesto unos calzones que no fueran de osito…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¿Por qué Pacifica no sale?

-¿Quieres arriesgarte a que vean tus calzones de cariñositos cuando abra la puerta? –Pacifica-

-¡QUE NO TENGO CALZONES DE OSO!

La voz de Dipper llego tan fuerte que las 6 chicas se alejaron un poco de la puerta pero de inmediato se volvieron a pegar a ella

-Jaja claro que los traes –Mabel-

-Vaya Pines quien diría que usarías esas cosas –Pacifica-

-No traigo eso si no crees voltéate y averígualo

-No, prefiero reírme…

-¿Que pasa te da pena?

-Si me volteo será para tomar una foto y en 2 segundos Gravity Falls entero la tendrá

-Estas mintiendo…

-Ya abrí una conversación con Tambry…

-Ok ok…

-Que románticos están… ¿Los dejo solos?

-¡CÁLLATE! –Los 2-

-Bueno ya esta… hora de irnos –Dipper-

-¿Seguro? –Pacifica-

-Claro que si, aprobado por Mabel!

-Bueno… ¡AHORA CORRE QUE YA ES TARDE!

Las 6 chicas abrieron mucho los ojos y rápidamente se quitaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Pacifica salió jalando a Dipper de la oreja, ahora este traía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa ambas negras y elegantes además de corbata y un saco en los brazos

-¿No te tomas nada en serio? Anda camina llorón

-¡DEJA DE JALARME LA OREJA!

-¡NO!

-¿POR QUE NO?

-¡POR QUE SI TE SUELTO TE ESCAPAS! NO CREAS QUE NO ME HA PASADO ANTES!

-¡AYUDA!

Pacifica lo llevo a rastras y salió de la tienda, Mabel y Wendy se miraron unos segundos

-Bueno… ¿Quieres entrar a ver?

-¿Me va a costar verdad?

-20 dólares

Mabel le dio un billete y Wendy sonrió

-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita Pines… ¿Después de usted?

-Gracias

Mabel tomo a Wendy del brazo y las 2 salieron de la tienda…

Ford llego a la casa con varias compras cuando escucho carcajadas, de su hermano y de la niña, sonrió un poco y dejo las cosas en la mesa de la cocina para después ir a ver que hacían… y su sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido cuando vio que en la sala, Stan en ropa interior y camisa tomaba una cerveza mientras Mabel frente a el sentada en el suelo comía fritos y tomaba una gaseosa mientras veían una película en televisión… una que no parecía ser muy apta para niños pequeños

-¡HERMANO! ¡VEN Y SIÉNTATE!

-¡¿QUE ESTAS ENSEÑÁNDOLE A LA NIÑA STANLEY?!

-Es solo una película no tiene nada de…

-Señor Pool traigo a mi primo en la cajuela –Película-

-¿QUE NO TIENE NADA DE MALO?

-Vamos un poco de violencia no le hará nada a la niña…

-¿Ha no? Bueno… si creo que tienes razón Stanley…

Stan suspiro aliviado de lo que su gemelo decía

-Aunque bueno eso debes discutirlo con su madre cuando se entere

-¿He? Mabel… seguro… seguro me apoyara… ella y Dipper aman esta película el contenido no le hará na…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA MATO AL TIPO QUE ENCERRÓ EN LA CAJUELA!

-Ha… de acuerdo… que… -Stanley suspiro, derrotado- ¿Qué quieres hermano?

-Bueno…

Ford se acercó al televisor y lo apago

-Tío Ford estaba viendo eso…

-No te preocupes cariño, luego te pondré otra película pero ahora vas a salir conmigo y tío Stanley

-¡SI! ¿A donde vamos he?

-Vamos a recoger unas cosas al bosque, necesitamos que tu tío venga luego te llevaremos por…

Ford se inclinó al lado de la niña

-¿Qué cosa no te deja comer normalmente tu mama?

-Helado de café… me encanta desde que tío Stan me compro

-¡PEQUEÑA SOPLONA! ¿Que te he dicho de delatarme?

-Que si es con mami o con la policía está mal pero tío Ford no es mami ni la policía

Stan se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta y después sonrió un poco asintiendo, le gustaba que la niña fuera así de despierta, Ford en cambio gruño un poco, para él, Stan no era la mejor influencia del mundo para la pequeña

-Bien, entonces ha…

-Bueno que bueno que tu no delatas porque lo que haremos

Ford se arrodillo junto a la niña

-Sera un pequeño secreto entre los 3, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si tío Ford

Mabel rio un poco hablando también apenas en un susurro, Stan arqueo una ceja

-Tu, mi hermano recto y perfecto, ¿Harás algo indebido?

-No… no es indebido… solo digamos que es algo que no quiero que los chicos sepan…

-Tiene algo que ver con tu viaje de la semana pasada?

-Si

Stanley solamente asintió con la cabeza, mientras la pequeña Mabel apagaba el televisor, Ford no había entrado en detalles de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera con él, pero sabía que para su gemelo había sido una muy dura experiencia

Mabel, Wendy y Dipper miraban con los ojos como platos la reunión, ese día Pacifica les había mostrado que aunque ahora era mucho más amable y tranquila que cuando era joven, seguía siendo la chica ruda y voluntariosa que había sido cuando niña, pero no podían negar que sabía cómo hacer negocios.

Dipper ni siquiera había imaginado todo lo que la chica había ideado para ese día, pero tenía que admitir que Pacifica había pensado en cada detalle, había colocado las alarmas, como las llamaba, en varias tiendas y después pagado a unos chicos para que intentaran sacar cosas de esta con varios conjuros, todas las veces los habían atrapado y encima habían atrapado a un par que de verdad intentaban robar, ahora estaban en un salón de juntas, en una mesa estaba el alcalde y los dueños de varias tiendas, ahora que ya querían comprar Dipper tenía que admitir… Pacifica era ruda.

Pacifica golpeo la mesa con las 2 manos con fuerza

-Eso no fue lo que ofrecieron al principio

-Debe entender que el precio que pide es muy alto para lo que ofrece

-El precio de cada unidad fue algo que ustedes ofrecieron, ni un centavo mas

-Eso fue un estimado pero ahora viendo este producto… con 1000 por pieza es más que suficiente… realmente no es algo que se necesite en esta tienda, tenemos un buen cuerpo de policía que ha sabido mantener a la gente que usa magia a raya y apenas la semana pasada recuperaron gran parte de lo que se han robado en nuestros negocios, no me parece algo necesario las pérdidas que tenemos ahora son muy pequeñas y no tenemos por qué gastar mucho dinero en algo que también se solucionara teniendo más vigilancia de la policía en este lugar

-Es cierto que se puede tener más vigilancia, ¿Oficial Cordury?

Wendy negó un poco con la cabeza

-No podemos tener oficiales solo para el centro comercial, en el pueblo solo tenemos 3 policías, Durland y Blubs en el día y yo con la ayuda de la policía del bosque mágico en la noche, pero ninguno de sus oficiales querrá estar en el día y ya los 3 que estamos en el pueblo hacemos los turnos completos, tampoco podemos traer algún oficial de fuera, no nos creerían

Pacifica miro al hombre a los ojos y este trago saliva nervioso, a pesar de que la chica sonreía

-El precio es 5000 dólares... es el precio que ustedes ofrecieron y yo acepte, si desean seguir con pérdidas adelante…

El hombre hizo ademan de hablar pero una mujer se movió un poco incomoda en su asiento y tosió para llamar la atención

-No se… es mucho dinero para pagar de golpe y…

-No estoy pidiendo eso, no tendré ningún problema en concederles créditos, plazos, lo que quieran...

El hombre abrió la boca

-Pero el precio es el definitivo

La cerro, la habitación quedo unos segundos en silencio y después la señora sonrió

-Pues yo si quiero tener uno en mi tienda

-Yo también

-Yo también

-Y yo

La sonrisa de Pacifica aumentaba mientras los integrantes de la junta llenaban una lista de pedidos y finalmente se la entregaron, Dipper alcanzo a ver una enorme lista

-¿Cuando podrán instalarlas? -Mujer-

-Estará bien el sábado que el centro comercial este cerrado

-Muy bien... bueno creo entonces que hemos terminado con ustedes, señorita Northwest, joven Dipper, pueden irse luego hablare con ustedes para poner esos sistemas en los edificios publicos... señorita Cordury solo falta que hablemos con usted

-Lo se lo se... buen trabajo

Wendy les sonrió a los 2 y camino hacia la mesa, Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica salieron y tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Pacifica lanzo un enorme suspiro de alivio y se recargo en esta, cansada.

-Bueno... lo hicimos...

-¡SABIA QUE PODRÍAN!

Mabel le dio un gran abrazo a Dipper y después le sonrió a Pacifica

-Vaya Oxigenada, hacía años que no te veía tan... mala

-¿Que esperabas? Soy una Northwest... ¿que dicen si vamos a celebrar? Invito yo –Pacifica-

-¿En serio Pacifica?

Mabel la miro con una ceja arqueada y se sorprendió al ver que la joven se podía roja y de repente gran parte de su seguridad desaparecía

-Ha si... no... no es ninguna limosna ni... ni nada... es que...

-Yo voy –Dipper-

-¡Claro que si yo también! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Mabel se acercó a Pacifica y la abrazo y después la jalo con fuerza

-¡SIII VAMOS OXIGENADA PAGA! ¿Dipper cuál es el restaurante más caro de aquí?

-Ha...

-¡OYE NO ABUSES QUE AHORA YO TAMBIÉN SOY POBRE!

Mabel rio un poco mientras jalaba a Pacifica una de las tiendas, Dipper caminaba detrás de ellas, pero sorprendido de lo contenta y joven que se veía Pacifica en ese momento, más incluso de lo que parecía cuando aún era una niña…

Un camión atravesaba el bosque a gran velocidad, en este, Mabel fascinada asomaba la cabeza por la ventana con la lengua de fuera como si fuera un perrito, Ford a su lado la miraba nervioso y listo para jalarla al acercarse el primer árbol mientras Stan conducía

-Es increíble que conozcas rutas para usar esto en pleno bosque –Ford-

-Vamos seis dedos, estuve traficando por aquí durante 30 años, ¿Crees que no conozco este bosque? Se mas de el que tu…

-Si pero mejor no digas lo que hacías enfrente de la niña –Ford-

-¡VAMOS NO EXAGERES! Sabes seis dedos, empiezo a creer que no tienes fe en mi, pero cuide muy bien a Mabel y Dipper, admítelo

-Mama dice que la primera vez que acabo en prisión fue porque tío Stan le enseño a falsificar billetes –Mabel-

-¡Ya lo vez!

-Bueno eso fue… espera…

Los 2 voltearon a ver a la niña al mismo tiempo

-¿La primera vez?

-Ha… ¡VAMOS A CHOCAR!

Stan y Ford rápidamente voltearon a la carretera, sin darse cuenta de que la niña suspiraba de alivio, Stan freno justo antes de impactarse contra una enorme roca

-¡CASI NOS MATAS STANLEY!

-Si si como sea, que es eso de que tu madre…

-Olvida eso ya llegamos

-¿En serio?

Automáticamente Stan pareció olvidarse de todo mientras Ford salía de la camioneta y sacaba varias cosas de su mochila

-Aquí no hay nada

-¿Que pasa Stanley? ¿No dijiste que conocías todo el bosque?

Ford se acercó a una roca y la movió y para sorpresa de Mabel y Stan, la otra roca mucho mayor comenzó a moverse hasta mostrar una abertura apenas suficiente para que pasara un hombre, dentro estaba totalmente oscuro, Stanley noto como la compuerta o lo que fuera que bloqueaba esa entrada era mucho más grande ya que fue una gran sección de la pared la que se movió, a pesar de que la abertura era pequeña

-Entonces ahí entraremos –Stanley-

-Está muy oscuro…

Mabel se aferró a la pierna de su tío Stan mirando la cueva con miedo, pero Ford se limitó a sacar 3 pares de gafas de su mochila y le dio una a cada uno

-Se que esta oscuro pero poniéndote esto podrás ver en la oscuridad

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Si, si no puedes ver nos regresamos

-Ok…

-No puedo creer que jamás me dijeras de esto… ¡SABES CUANTAS COSAS PUDE OCULTAR AQUÍ!

-¿No habías dejado esas actividades cuando nos fuimos de viaje?

-Bueno… eso lo asumiste tu yo jamás lo dije

Ford se quedó callado unos segundos como si contara hasta 10 para después ponerse los lentes y entrar por la abertura

-Ha una última cosa, pase lo que pase, no enciendan ninguna luz aquí adentro, podría ser peligroso

-Bueno –Stan-

-Ha… tío…

-¿Que pasa?

Mabel se volteo y piso fuerte sonriendo, sus zapatos tenían lucecitas en el talón

-Bueno… pues… -Ford-

-2 minutos después-

-¿Ya casi llegamos?

-Esto va a tardar un rato Stanley, que pasa, ¿Ya te cansaste?

-No pero… ¡DEJA DE JALARME EL PELO NIÑA!

-¡CÁLLATE CABALLITO!

-Bueno ya, desde aquí empieza la oscuridad

Los 3 se pusieron los lentes y caminaron un poco más, los lentes les hacían caminar con dificultad puesto que había casi nada de luz en la parte de la cueva donde aún estaban y solo oscurecían el camino, pero tan pronto la luz empezó a desaparecer, Mabel y Stanley notaron como poco a poco empezaban a distinguir algo entre las sombras hasta que finalmente, pudieron ver todo lo que había en la caverna, a pesar de que estaban seguros que estaba totalmente a oscuras, lo que veían, las rocas y relieves, estaban en distintos tonos de gris como si se tratara de una película en blanco y negro pero todo se distinguía perfectamente

-Es bonito… pero ¿Porque no podemos llevar luces tío?

-Por esto

Ford se acercó a una roca muy lisa y de forma geométrica, Mabel no entendía nada hasta que el anciano la invito a acercarse, puso la mano sobre la roca

-¿Es… es un vidrio?

-Es un cristal

-¿Vaya así que aquí es de donde vienen esas cosas? Dipper me había dicho que lo había encontrado en el bosque

-Existen algunos de estos cristales en la superficie, pero la mayoría están aquí y son diferentes a los que conoces Stanley, tienen diferentes propiedades, muchas muy peligrosas como para arriesgarme a que les de la luz

-Pero si todas son iguales

-Aquí y con esta luz sí, pero en la superficie, veras que sus colores son diferentes… solamente eso, pero para sacarlos de aquí y manipularlos se necesita mucho cuidado

-Entonces déjalos donde están

-Olvídalo los necesito para mi investigación Stanley

Ford puso en el suelo su mochila y saco una lona impermeable y después de eso las abrió y extendió sobre el suelo, era cuadrada y cada lado era de unos 5 metros

-Ya está, envolviendo los cristales que nos llevemos con esto la luz no los afectara y será seguro, ayúdame cuando estén listos Stanley, solo sienta a Mabel en una roca para que no se vaya a cortar

-Y cuanto crees que nos llevaremos?

-El camión, pero no te preocupes será rápido

-¿EL CAMIÓN? ¿ESTAS CHIFLADO?

-Ya te lo dije no te preocupes Stanley

-De acuerdo…

-¿Puedo llevarme uno a casa para mi mami tío?

-No cariño, pero le llevaremos algo de pasada, no te preocupes

Ford empezó a recitar un conjuro y la tierra se abrió debajo de varios cristales liberándolos y permitiendo que flotaran hacia él, no era un simple hechizo para hacer flotar las cosas si no que el controlaba incluso la tierra de la cueva para hacerlo todo más seguro, Stanley noto como incluso varias piedras que se zafaban o grietas que aparecían en la pared se arreglaban mágicamente mientras Ford solamente continuaba recitando el conjuro, poco a poco, los cristales se fueron apilando sobre la lona hasta que reunieron una cantidad considerable, después de eso cubrieron y ataron todos los cristales con mucho cuidado de que no quedara ningún resquicio donde pasara la luz y luego de que Ford colocara otra lona encima y revisara que no había aberturas, empezó a hacer flotar el enorme montón de cristales sobre el suelo

-Increíble

-Si como digas… pero eso no cabra por la puerta

-¿Ha no?

-¡NO! ¿Entramos por una bifurcación recuerdas? Hay una pared entre la entrada y nosotros no podremos pasar eso

Ford se acercó a la pared que mencionaba Stan y golpeo su pie un poco contra el suelo para después girarlo un poco, poco a poco, la pared se fue abriendo lentamente hasta quedar una abertura suficientemente grande, Stanley notaba como Ford empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo, aun así no se detuvo y paso su carga hacia la primera caverna de la galería, después cerro la pared y abrió la entrada, el camión estaba esperándolos y Ford, lentamente y con cuidado, subió la carga a este y la poso con mucho cuidado sobre la superficie del camión, tan pronto lo hizo se tambaleo un poco como si se fuera a caer pero se detuvo del camión y volteo a ver a su hermano y sobrina-nieta

-Estoy bien solo que esto es difícil

-¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE TÍO FORD!

-¿Donde rayos aprendiste magia 6 dedos?

-La se desde hace años, escribí mucha de ella en los diarios ¿Recuerdas? Solo que no la uso, los amuletos y artefactos mágicos son más de mi estilo, pero no podía usar nada que produjera luz en ese lugar… bueno hora de irnos

Los 3 subieron de regreso al camión y Stanley lo arranco

-¿Y para esto querías que viniera? ¿Para presumirme?

-¡Claro que no! Necesito llegar a la casa con esto sin que nadie nos vea, ni seguridad del bosque mágico ni la policía del pueblo ni la forestal ni nadie, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Stanley rio apretando el volante

-Pan comido…

-¡TÍO UN MOSTRO!

Los 2 dieron un salto al oír el grito de la niña

-¿QUE PASA MABEL?

-Un mostro… miren…

Los 2 voltearon la pequeña señalaba un conjunto de árboles detrás del camión pero ahí no había nadie, aunque parecía muy asustada

-No hay nada…

-Les dio que era un mostro tío… una cosa muy fea… nos miraba cuando nos volteamos pero yo…

En ese momento Ford atapo su boca y después le susurro

-¿Lo viste?

Mabel asintió con la cabeza

-Seguro no fue nada… tranquila…

Stanley noto como Ford le pegaba en las costillas y arranco el camión para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar

-No fue nada… tranquila… -Ford-

-Pero… pero era muy feo y…

-Te lo imaginaste

A pesar de lo que decía, Stanley noto que su hermano estaba realmente asustado y preocupado y prefirió acelerar un poco más, quería regresar a su casa porque también el instinto le decía que había algo peligroso acechándolos…

Ya atardecía, Pacifica y Mabel caminaban por el centro comercial apenas aguantándose la risa mientras frente a ellos, un niño curioso miraba como loco todas las tiendas y mostradores comiéndose con los ojos todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia, algo que no sería especial si no fuera porque ese niño tenía mas de 20 años y era el socio y hermano de las chicas.

-Vaya... al menos ya sé que darle de cumpleaños –Mabel-

-¿Le compraras un objeto mágico?

-¿Bromeas? Lo traeré a dar un paseo aquí con eso bastara

Las 2 chicas rieron haciendo que Dipper se irguiera queriendo recuperar la compostura… para un segundo después ir a la siguiente tienda a ver una llama en forma de ave que vendían como mascota y solo logrando que las chicas rieran mas

-Vaya definitivamente… le gustara su regalo… ¿Tu necesitas comprar algo mas?

Mabel conto con los dedos, había comprado varias cosas pero lo más grande lo habían llevado directamente a la camioneta en vez de irlo cargando por todo el edificio

-No… nada, ¿Por que compraste tanto?

-Ha muchas cosas no son mías, son un encargo de Soos… se supone que es secreto pero el quiere poner un puesto en el día del pionero pero apenas se convenció y por eso me pidió que comprara varias cosas, mientras el prepara las atracciones

-Suena bien… pero no creo que a Stanley le hiciera mucha gracia

-Si… -Mabel rio- Sera muy divertido de verlo por eso no le hemos dicho nada aun

-Jajajaja ya quiero verlo

Mabel se detuvo de repente volteando a ver una tienda

-Bueno yo iré a ver algo aquí

-¿Aquí?

Pacifica vio una tienda de disfraces y se encogió de hombros preguntándose que querría cuando de reojo vio acercarse a Dipper

-¿No que tenían problemas de dinero?

-Ha… teníamos… pasado…

Comento Dipper totalmente rojo, en sus manos traía 5 tomos de libros que se veían antiguos y eran muy gruesos

-Bueno… ¿pero tu ya tienes 3 no? Tus diarios

-4, pensé en escribir uno propio con lo que he descubierto… hay muchas cosas que faltan en los diarios que me giste

-Comprendo… ¿Dipper?

-¿Que has descubierto de el tapiz?

Dipper se sorprendió de que Pacifica le preguntara algo como eso en medio del centro comercial, pero en los últimos días habían trabajado en el conjuro todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos ahora se notaba que ella estaba un poco ansiosa

-No he encontrado mucho, no hay registros de tu familia en ningún lado, al menos no fuera de lo que es de dominio publico

-Lo se, los Northwest guardaban sus secretos… ¿Podrías preguntarle a tu tío Ford?

Dipper negó con la cabeza

-No quiero que se inmiscuya en esto

-¿Por que no?

-Solo… no quiero traer a Bill de regreso a su vida, de ninguna manera

Pacifica lo miro y después de unos segundos asintió en silencio

-Bueno yo… quizás pueda contactar con algu…

-Vaya ¿Ya terminaste tus compras?

Los 2 voltearon, Mabel se acercaba con un papel en la mano

-Si ¿Y tu?

-Súper Halloween se acerca también y… bueno no me aguante, se verá graciosa con esto ¿No creen?

Mabel les mostro un disfraz de brujita con todo y sombrero y una escoba de plástico lo cual hizo reír a Dipper y sonreír a Pacifica

-Y encontré también esto, ¿Que te parece?

Mabel le tendió una hoja a Dipper y Pacifica se acercó a leerlo también y rio un poco

-¿El concurso de pasteles del día del pionero?

-¿Ya sabias de el? –Mabel-

-Claro que sí, es un concurso de tartas, lo hacen cada año, linda Susan ha ganado los últimos… no sé, 20 años, pero el año pasado fue el último en que participo

-¿De verdad? Cielos… quizás pueda entrar -Mabel-

-Mabel tu nunca has cocinado –Dipper-

-No pero que tan difícil puede ser… digo echar unas cosas, revolverlas y…

-Jajajaja ¿Y así crees poder ganar, Fenómeno?

-¿Crees que no podría?

De repente, Dipper sintió un escalofrió mientras las 2 chicas se miraban a los ojos

-Si nunca has cocinado claro que no podrías…

-¿Seguro tu si, he, Oxigenada?

-Claro que si… ¿Que acaso no recuerdas? Soy la mejor en TODO lo que hago, si entro a un concurso lo gano si no he ganado este es por…

-Es por que sabias que no ibas a ganar y por esa razón no te atrevías –Mabel-

Dipper se pegó en la frente con la mano, eso estaba mal

-¿COMO QUE? ¿QUE YO NO? ¡Mira Fenómeno puedo cocinar mejor que tú con una mano atada a la espalda!

-¿Ha si? ¡Entonces demuéstralo! ¡Yo voy a anotarme en ese concurso! Si tu no tienes las agallas…

-¡QUE YO NO TENGO LAS AGALLAS! ¿QUIERES APOSTAR? DI EL PRECIO…

-Ha…

Mabel pensó rápidamente mientras miraba todo a su alrededor y después sonrió viendo algo que estaba detrás de Dipper, el volteo y vio unos posters en una tienda de artículos de comics y mangas

-Si yo gano oxigenada… te disfrazaras el día de Súper Halloween de Morrigan?

-¿De quien?

Mabel sonrió malvadamente y rápidamente saco una imagen de la vampiresa en su celular, una algo… explicita y se la mostro a Pacifica

-¡NI DE BROMA!

-Ha entonces tienes miedo ¿He?

-¡YO NUNCA TENGO MIEDO!

-Entonces no apostaras

-Si pero… ¡PINES!

Dipper dio un respingo

-¡Cuenta como pregunta, tu eres un rarito dime con que personaje avergonzar a tu hermana!

-Ha…

-No te atrevas Dipper

Mabel lo miro amenazante con los ojos entrecerrados y Dipper trago saliva, nervioso, volteo a ver a Pacifica… y también tenía una mirada asesina

-Bueno yo…

-¿Jefa sigue por aquí?

-¡HA!

Dipper dio un salto al escuchar esa voz justo a su espalda, volteo para encontrarse con Molly que lo miraba con la misma sonrisa extraña e inexpresiva que siempre tenia

-¿Molly paso algo?

-Nada señorita Northwest ya fue la hora de cerrar la tienda

-Ha… ha si tienes razón… ¿Alguna novedad?

-No…

-Bien enton… es cierto Molly quería hacerte una pregunta…

5 minutos después los 3 salían del centro comercial

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa Dipper –Mabel-

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!

-¡Y SI LE HUBIERAS DICHO ALGUNO QUE NO FUERA VERGONZOSO!

-Lo habría matado yo y el lo sabe

-Si pero siempre será mejor que lo mates tu a que lo mate su amada hermanita ¿No crees?

-Mmmm Dipper ¿Tu que opinas?

-Ha…

Las 2 de nuevo lo fulminaron con la mirada y el trago saliva… lo que hizo que ambas se rieran un poco mirándose frente a frente, Dipper se esperaba a que se pelearan como siempre que hacían con sus competencias y peleas como cuando eran niñas, pero en vez de eso ambas se sonrieron

-Mas te vale no matar a nadie con tus pasteles

-Oye tampoco soy tan mala te voy a ganar

-¿A si? Ya veremos fenómeno… bueno debo irme… Dipper nos veremos el día del pionero para poner todo eso… no tardaremos mucho

-De acuerdo

Pacifica se fue tranquilamente a casa, Mabel espero unos segundos a que se perdiera entre la gente… y de repente una expresión de pánico apareció en su rostro

Pacifica caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa… volteo a ver, Dipper y Mabel ya habían desaparecido entre la gente… y de repente una expresión de pánico apareció en su rostro.

En la casa de los Pines, debajo del suelo, un elevador se encendió y las puertas se abrieron, de ahí salió una enorme lona cubierta y flotando lentamente, se dirigió al centro de la caverna, Ford la hizo bajar lentamente, muy lentamente hasta una plataforma y tan pronto toco el suelo de esta, Ford presiono varios botones y una cúpula de acero rodeo los cristales por completo.

-Ya está…

-Ok entonces tío…

Mabel miraba a Ford con una sonrisa traviesa Ford sonrió y acercándose a una nevera la abrió y saco una enorme paleta de chocolate

-¡GRACIAS!

-Pero acábatela antes de que llegue tu mama… ¡Y NO PONGAS ESA PELÍCULA OTRA VEZ!

-¡NO!

Mabel entro al elevador y presiono un botón, este se cerró y la hizo desaparecer al instante, Ford rio un poco cuando Stan se acercó a el

-¿Y bien, ahora que planeas Ford?

-Ha… no mucho solo quiero completar unos experimentos con ellos… Fidd ya descubrió todo lo que podía descubrirse de ellos estos años

-Bien más te vale que sea algo seguro no quieres quedarte sepultado aquí abajo

-Claro que no…

-Por cierto, porque te asusto el que se esconde por detrás?

-El que se… ¿Como lo conoces?

-Vamos, ¿Tuve tus diarios recuerdas? Además Dipper filmo uno hace años

-¿QUE HIZO QUE?

-Si… salió un día a buscarlo junto con Mabel, estuvieron todo el día en el bosque y se le olvido la cámara, cuando volvió, fui a buscarla y vi la cinta…

-El… ¿Dipper la vio?

-No, solo la vi yo…

-¿Cuando fue eso?

-Como una semana antes de que volvieras, ¿QUE RAYOS PASA HERMANO?

-Que lo viste… es posible que venga por ti… aun no sabía que era esa cosa cuando escribí el diario… pero si estaba en la cueva es porque debió olfatearte y se acercó… quizás esperaba encontrarte solo… ¿Tienes el video donde Dipper lo filmo?

-Debe estar entre mis cosas iré a…

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, Mabel entro echa una fiera, acaricio la cabeza de la niña de forma distraída, por su expresión los 2 hermanos mejor se alejaron un paso, subió, cogió unas cosas y bajo de nuevo rápidamente

-¡NO ME ESPEREN!

Dipper retrocedió con miedo ante la expresión de su hermana, esta paso a su lado sin detenerse, arranco el auto y se fue.

-¿Bueno que rayos paso Dipper?

Ford se acercó a su sobrino olvidándose por completo de lo que sucedía

-Bueno… veras…

Wendy miraba televisión recostada tranquilamente en su sillón mientras comía un tazón de palomitas que tenía sobre su estómago, estaba totalmente relajada a pesar de la junta que había tenido ese día, cuando de repente empezaron a golpear la puerta

-¿Pero que?

-¡WENDY!

Wendy se había levantado para coger su arma cuando reconoció la voz de Mabel, rápidamente olvido esto mientras se acercaba y abría la puerta

-Mabel que…

En ese momento entro Mabel rápidamente, sujetándola de los hombros

-¡WENDY!

-¿Que pasa?

-Candy y Grenda no están… necesito… te necesito… por favor dime que sabes hacerlo…

-¿HACER QUE?

-NECESITO…

Linda Susan se encontraba viendo una de sus novelas cuando de golpe su puerta se abrió y entro Pacifica, el puro susto que tuvo la anciana la hizo comprender por qué Pacifica ponía tanto cerrojo pero no alcanzo a decirle nada cuando esta ya estaba frente a ella

-Susan… necesito… por favor… quiero…

Exactamente en el mismo segundo, en distintas partes de Gravity Falls

-Que me enseñes a hacer un pastel –Mabel y Pacifica-

-¿Qué? ¿Un pastel? ¿Para que quieres saber eso? –Linda Susan y Wendy-

-Porque si no me disfrazaran de –Mabel y Pacifica-

-Morrigan –Pacifica-

-Mai Shiranui –Mabel-

-Fin del capítulo-

Y bueno aquí está el capítulo, no sabía realmente como terminarlo y que me quedara gracioso y entre eso y algunas cosas de la escuela hasta ahora pude subirlo aunque hace días que lo termine…

Espero les haya gustado la idea del concurso entre Mabel y Pacifica, no saldrá con resultados sexuales… aun, pero aun así ya verán lo que les espera a esa quienes estén cerca durante esa competencia, quise poner a Pacifica un poco como su antigua yo porque me parece que lo competitivo no se lo sacaran ni a patadas, aunque simplemente ahora compita de forma justa.

Sobre lo que vio Ford… bueno, solamente leí historias de terror y encontré una que relata a una creatura que encaja con la que Dipper filmo sin querer y la aprovechare, que ya era hora de que el tío Stan tenga algo de protagonismo.

Próximo capitulo, esas 2 aprendiendo a cocinar para el concurso y más sobre lo que sea que vio Stan y el inicio del día del pionero

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Linda Susan miraba sorprendida a Pacifica, con la boca abierta, no sorprendida de que le pidiera ayuda en algo ya que Pacifica desde que había empezado a vivir sola había demostrado lo torpe que era en cuidar y administrar su propia vida y había sido Susan quien le enseñara cosas tan básicas como cocinar, pero lo que le sorprendía era que ella se hubiera metido en un concurso o una apuesta como esas, aun así ella quería descansar un poco ahora que por fin estaba retirada.

-Bueno pero… no se… es muy poco…

-Te doy 100 dólares…

-Pero…

-150…

Bueno ya descansaría otro día

-200 y hacemos el trato

-Echo

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Wendy y Mabel tenían una plática muy diferente, Mabel se había apurado a cerrar la puerta y Wendy encendió la luz de la habitación, al ver Mabel como Wendy dejaba un revolver en la mesita pensó que quizás había sido peligroso entrar así en la casa.

-Entonces… tu… apostaste con Pacifica…

-Si…

-ue la que perdiera… iría disfrazada con el disfraz que escogió la otra en súper Halloween?

-¡SI!

-¿Y no sabes hacer pasteles?

-¡NO! ¡JAMÁS HE COCINADO EN MI VIDA! ¡EL NERD DE MI HERMANO ES QUIEN COCINA EN LA CASA!

-Ha…

Wendy la miro unos segundos… y de repente

-¡Estas en muchos problemas! Jajajajajajajaja

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES! Y si fuera otro quien lo subiera tú también te estarías riendo, admítelo

Mabel pensó unos segundos… y después rio con fuerza

-Tienes razón… pero… pero ¿me ayudaras?

-Bueno… creo que podre intentarlo… pero… ¿podrías cerrar mi puerta por favor?

-Ha… si…

Mabel corrió y cerró la puerta mientras Wendy se ponía una bata, Mabel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la casa de Wendy… era prácticamente un chiquero, había ropa sobre los sillones, paquetes de comida instantánea en la mesita de noche, botellas de refresco y cervezas… Wendy prácticamente leyó la mente de Mabel pero ella se limitó a reír un poco

-Nuestra casa estaría peor si no fuera porque Pato se la pasa limpiando

-¿En serio?

-Si es un maniático del orden… raro para ser un cerdo…

-Bueno… pues agradece que en mis comidas soy más ordenada o no tendría esto

Wendy saco una bolsa grande de manzanas

-¿Pensabas participar?

-No, son para mi hermano Sam pero igual podemos usarlas… es el de en medio

Mabel vio con curiosidad una foto que Wendy le señalo, en ella estaba Wendy junto a su familia, el varonil Dan prácticamente no había cambiado, a su lado había un hombre enorme, casi tan grande como el pero el cabello le tapaba los ojos, junto a él estaba Wendy, después un hombre más alto que Wendy aunque no tanto como el mayor e igual de fornido y al final un adolescente con grandes músculos, los 5 traían la misma camisa a cuadros roja y parecían casi gemelos, excepto por Wendy que destacaba por ser más pequeña y por la gorra que Dipper hacia años le había regalado, Mabel dejo la fotografía en su lugar mientras Wendy sacaba algunas cosas de su alacena

-Bueno… no tengo todo lo que necesitamos… espérame aquí un poco, ¿Si?

-¿Por qué?

Wendy rio un poco señalándose y Mabel comprendió, Wendy traía los pantalones de una pijama y un sostén deportivo y estaba descalza

-No puedo salir a la calle así ¿No crees?

-Si pero no debes hacer todo eso si no tienes los…

-Para nada, además apenas hemos charlado desde que volviste tienes mucho que ponerme al corriente y yo a ti… y conociéndote dejaste a tu hermano cuidando a la niña y solo te fuiste, solo llama a que te quedaras aquí esta noche y tendremos una noche de chicas como antes, ¿te parece?

-POR SUPUESTO!

-Bien entonces dame unos minutos

Wendy subió por unas escaleras, pero no subió, desde la oscuridad se quedó viendo a Mabel, esta camino hacia el teléfono y lo tomo

En la casa, Dipper, Stan y Ford veían la televisión, cuando de repente el teléfono sonó, rápidamente Dipper lo descolgó, sabiendo que ese sonido fácilmente despertaba a la niña, aunque la tele no.

-¿Hola?

-Dipper… ammm… quería avisarte que dormiré fuera de casa…

-¿Fuera de casa?¿ Que paso? ¿Donde te quedaste? Iré por…

-No, está todo bien solamente me quedare con Wendy

-¿Pero que paso? ¿Está todo bien?

-¿Quieres saber que paso?

La voz de Mabel sonó seria y fría, Dipper puso mucho más atención a lo que decía

-¿Que sucedió Mabel?

-¡QUE A UN IDIOTA SE LE OCURRIÓ DECIRLE A PACIFICA QUE SI PERDÍA ESE MALDITO CONCURSO SALDRÍA SEMI DESNUDA A LA CALLE EL DÍA DE SÚPER HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN! ¡ASÍ QUE MAS TE VALE QUE CUIDES A LA NIÑA Y HASTA MAÑANA!

Mabel colgó el teléfono, riendo un poco, cuando vio algo debajo de este que la sorprendió, un libro engargolado con la tapa transparente y debajo, el símbolo de la mano con 6 dedos, sorprendida, Mabel tomo el libro.

Desde las sombras, Wendy sonrió al ver eso y después sin hacer ningún ruido, subió las escaleras para vestirse

Mabel hojeo rápidamente el libro sorprendida, era una copia de los 3 diarios, rápidamente fue a las paginas finales y su sorpresa aumento, el diario tenia notas de Dipper hasta unas que tomo antes del ataque zombi, pero después de eso, terminaba, Mabel sabía que Dipper había escrito muchas cosas en el diario, se lo había robado de niña y lo había leído, pero todo eso faltaba

-¿Que sucede aquí?

Susurro para sí misma cuando escucho una madera crujir y rápidamente puso todo donde estaba y se sentó en uno de los sillones aparentando ver la tele, Wendy ahora traía unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros verde como siempre las había traído

-¿Bueno lista para irnos?

-Claro… vamos

-¿Está todo bien?

Wendy miro a Mabel preocupada y esta rápidamente decidió ignorar por esa noche lo del diario, Wendy era una de sus mejores amigas si ella no le decía nada del diario, ella no haría preguntas, sabía que si necesitaba saberlo Wendy se lo diría

-Claro… ¿por cierto sabes cocinar?

-S… Espera, ¿viniste conmigo a pedirme ayuda para el concurso sin saber si sabía cocinar?

-Bueno… Grenda no está, Candy no está, Pato no ha hecho un pastel en su vida… Pacifica va a competir…

Un segundo después Wendy la tenía tomada del pescuezo en una llave y con la otra mano frotaba su puño contra la cabeza de Mabel

-¿ASÍ QUE SOY LA ULTIMA DE TU LISTA HE?

-¡HAY HAY HAY SI SI SI LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!

-Ya que

Wendy la soltó de la llave y Mabel cayo directo al suelo pero de inmediato se levanto

-Bueno si se cocinar, es más antes participaba pero desde que empecé a trabajar en la policía no puedo porque trabajo en el día del pionero, pero la última vez saque el segundo lugar, detrás de Linda Susan

-¡LINDA SUSAN! ¡OLVIDE PREGUNTARLE!

-Olvídalo conociendo a Pacifica ya le pregunto, es su casera.

La palabrota que soltó Mabel habría hecho que sus tíos le lavaran la boca con jabón… y Dipper también, después suspiro

-Bueno… no te preocupes… algo me dice que Pacifica tendrá algunas cosas que hacer mañana que le impedirán hacer bien su pastel

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jajaja ya lo veras…

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, pero en la casa Pines Stan ya se encontraba levantado, podría tener muchos defectos pero siempre había sido muy madrugador, aunque fuera para salir a una tumbona que estaba afuera de la casa, recostarse con un café y simplemente leer el periódico, eso para él era vida, le habían encantado las aventuras que había vivido con su hermano antes de su retiro, ahora solo quería descansar y relajarse y esas horas de la mañana eran perfectas para eso, Mabel siempre seguía dormida en ese momento, Dipper una había ido a trabajar y la Mabel grande aun no volvía y si volvía, igual se levantaba tarde, su hermano lo mismo… o eso creía hasta que vio una sombra sobre él y volteo

-¿he? ¿6 dedos tú madrugando?

-Ha sí, quiero hablar contigo Stanley, sobre esa cinta…

-¿De nuevo con eso?...

-Puede ser algo peligroso

-Mira 6 dedos, no lo sé… estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí y jamás me paso nada, aun después de que vi ese video pero… si quieres tenerlo, te lo doy pero lo busque anoche y no lo encontré entre las cosas de la mudanza

-¿QUE?

Ford dio un grito y Stanley se tapó los oídos rápidamente

-¿Entonces donde esta?

-Debe estar… en la cabaña del misterio, quizás, en las cosas que hay en el desván, ahí puse todo una vez que nos fuimos y Mabel menciono que mis cajas seguían ahí

-De acuerdo entonces iré ahora

-¿Tan urgente es?

-Si… y quédate en la casa ¿oíste?

-De acuerdo

Stan se recostó y siguió leyendo.

Ford salió caminando por el bosque hacia la cabaña del misterio, el edificio estaba muy cerca de la cabaña así que prefirió acortar por el bosque que tomar un auto e ir por el camino que hacia más tiempo, mientras lo hacía llevaba una de sus manos debajo de su saco, listo para disparar por si algo pasaba, de repente escucho un ruido en los arbustos y se quedó quieto, inmóvil y en silencio, casi totalmente invisible entre los árboles, esperaba un animal o en el peor de los casos una creatura sobre natural… pero se sorprendió al ver pasar a Pacifica frente a el

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de hablarle ya que era muy extraño que ella fuera al bosque pero se arrepintió y permaneció en silencio, Pacifica paso caminando tranquilamente frente a él y siguió por el camino, Ford la miro… y de repente esta desapareció justo frente a él.

-¿Pero qué?...

Ford se acercó al lugar donde Pacifica había desaparecido sin entender que sucedió, estiro su mano y después la retiro riendo un poco

-Chica lista has progresado…

Pacifica sonreía, enfrente de Ford pero este no podía verla, pero se puso roja cuando Ford estiro la mano a punto de tocarla… pero después de eso este se alejó pensativo, Pacifica suspiro un poco y dio media vuelta avanzando aun por un camino casi totalmente oculto por la hierba y los árboles, hasta llegar a una enorme roca, sentada frente a ella como si nada pasara había un hombre de cabello negro y despeinado, alto y muy fornido de piel morena, traía una camisa de tirantes y jeans y parecía ser solamente un vago vulgar, Pacifica camino hacia el como si nada pasara

-Vaya vaya… ¿porque vienes tan temprano rubia?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

-Ha si… ella no te espera… cuando vea que no vas a quedarte hoy se va a enojar

Pacifica se detuvo

-¿Como sabes que no voy a quedarme hoy?

-Por qué te pusiste ese repugnante perfume, jamás lo haces si vienes a entrenar

-¿Ha no te gusta mi perfume? Qué bueno que lo dices la próxima vez te rociare el atomizador en la cara

El hombre y ella se miraron unos segundos… y Pacifica le sonrió caminando de nuevo al pasar junto a el este rio un poco.

-Si no te mata te veré al salir

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos… por cierto… Greil… no dañes a ese anciano

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes por eso

Pacifica asintió y simplemente entro en la roca, atravesándola como si no hubiera nada, al llegar al otro lado, se encontró en el pequeño claro donde solía practicar, en este sentada sobre una roca estaba la mujer leyendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente volteo a verla, sin aparentar sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no vas a practicar hoy?

Pacifica bufo un poco, fastidiada

-Que es tan obvio

-Si, por eso te pregunto, esta semana faltaste demasiado pero se suponía que lo que fuera que estabas haciendo terminaba ayer

-Bueno... am... es que entre a un concurso... será mañana... y si no gano deberé pagar una apuesta y...

Pacifica se cayó de repente dándose cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso, parecía una niña explicándole a su madre porque rompía las reglas, la mujer se levanto

-¿Entonces mañana tampoco vendrás?

-No tenia practica mañana... pero igual no podría venir para compensar, mañana es el día del pionero y…

-Día del pionero

Súbitamente la mujer volteo levantándose

-Es cierto no recordaba, ¿es un día en el que se celebra cuando un loco fundo el pueblo verdad?

-Bueno... algo así...

-De acuerdo entonces nos veremos después

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo…

-Espere…

Pacifica se le quedo viendo a la mujer a los ojos o más bien a los puntos luminosos en forma de ojos que tenía en su rostro

-Usted está tramando algo…

-Si… pero aun necesito reflexionar

-Si pero

-Te avisare lo que decido, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué? Ha no, ya me han pasado cosas muy malas con sus planes y…

-O quizás deba ponerme a pensar como compensaras los días sin practicar…

-Esperare a que haya tomado una decisión y me avisa

-Buena chica

Pacifica negó con la cabeza y camino hacia la salida de ese claro, al salir, Greil seguía del otro lado, Pacifica noto como este modelaba algo con una navaja de bolsillo aparentemente sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor

-¿Ocurre algo?

Pacifica dio un respingo, Greil ni siquiera había volteado a verla

-No… creo que… nada… solo es raro que estés afuera, ¿ocurrió algo?

Greil miro al bosque pensativo y después empezó de nuevo a tallar su figura

-Nada seguro solo una sospecha… pero igual no es nada que no pueda manejar

Pacifica asintió y se perdió de nuevo en el bosque

Stanford se encontraba en el ático de la cabaña del misterio, mirando de frente un gran montón de cajas que apenas habían dejado espacio a las camas de Dipper y Mabel a su lado se encontraba Melody

-No hemos tirada nada… ¿necesita ayuda?

-No gracias Melody

-Bueno si necesita llámeme… ha… preparare un poco de café, es temprano

-Ha… gracias no es necesario…

-No se preocupe se lo traeré cuando esté listo

La mujer bajo rápidamente las escaleras, Ford rio un poco, pero aun nervioso, el no tenía tanto trato con Soos y su familia como su hermano, por lo que se sorprendió de que ese día al llegar, Melody lo recibiera como si fuera alguien de su familia, se había disculpado porque Soos al parecer había salido a comprar algunas cosas para su puesto en el día del pionero y después había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo, Stanford estaba un poco turbado por la amabilidad de la chica con alguien que apenas conocía, pero eso también lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de su hermano, si Soos y su familia eran así con él, era en respuesta a lo bueno que había sido Stanley con Soos y mucho que lo había ayudado.

Stanford movió algunas cajas y finalmente encontró una que decía tener videos, la abrió y reviso varios casetes pero para su sorpresa no había ninguno con nombre, solamente con una serie de números, al segundo Ford supo que estos números eran fechas, pero eso no le servía de nada, no sabía que día había grabado lo que buscaba, en última instancia, solamente Dipper sabría que había en cada video

-Muy listo chico… muy listo…

Empezó a sacar los casetes hasta que finalmente se quedó solo con los que parecían estar hechos por Dipper, después los encogió con su rayo reductor y los guardo, cuando Melody finalmente entro con el café, Ford miraba atentamente por la ventana

-¿Ya termino señor Pines?

-Ha… si, disculpa iba a preguntarte, ¿vieron algunos de estos videos?

-Los que filmo Dipper hace años? No, ni siquiera tenemos un reproductor… en realidad ni siquiera tenemos un reproductor

-Bien…

-¿Vio algo afuera señor Pines?

Ford que había visto de nuevo atentamente por la ventana se alejó de ella

-Debería haber visto algo

-Quizás, la verdad hemos tenido algunos problemas aquí

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Un par de minutos después Ford estaba afuera con Melody, esta le mostraba un pequeño garaje que Soos había construido el mismo, las puertas estaban echas girones y una cadena había sido arrancada

-Esto… ¿llamaron a la policía o algo?

-No, a Soos no le gusta que venga aquí la policía además no pasó nada fuera de esto, no robaron nada ni dañaron nada adentro, pero no es la primera vez, también encontramos arañazos en el armario de escobas y jardinería y también del pequeño huerto que estoy construyendo

-¿Y en la casa?

-Algunas ventanas rotas con piedras pero solo eso

Ford asintió pero noto como Melody estaba nerviosa, por lo que le sonrió

-No debes preocuparte, encontrare lo que sea que hace estos daños y me encargare, igual no puede entrar a la casa… aun esta esa barrera de la que te hable hace unos años?

-¿La de pelo de unicornio? Si… Soos la revisa cada mes

-No puede atravesarla así que permanece tranquila

Melody sintió un gran alivio, Ford tomo un sorbo de su café y de repente noto un delicioso aroma

-¿Y eso?

-Ha… eso debe ser el pastel señor Pines

-¿Pastel? ¿Entraras al concurso de pasteles del día del pionero?

-Sí, espero ganar

-Te deseo suerte

-Gracias

Ford rio un poco pero pensando en sus adentros… pobre Mabel, ganar el concurso y la apuesta se le implicaría a ambas y ninguna de las 2 se había dado cuenta de por qué, de repente volteo hacia los arbustos súbitamente alarmado, notando algo entre los arbustos, como si algo inmenso caminara entre los árboles y por un segundo vio una inmensa sombra y escucho un gruñido, Ford sin miedo se acercó a los árboles y de repente la sensación de peligro desapareció

-¿O… ocurre algo? –Melody-

-No nada…

Ford miraba fijamente el suelo

-No te preocupes no creo que tengas más problemas

Con su pie borro algo, una gigantesca huella de un animal muy pesado, después regreso a la cabaña, donde estuvo hablando un rato más con Melody antes de volver a casa, pero en todo el camino no dejo de tener una mano en su saco, con la que aferraba fuertemente su arma, aun así no tuvo ningún encuentro desagradable con nada y al volver a casa sonrió al escuchar una risa muy conocida, al entrar en la casa sintió un delicioso aroma y vio un gran pastel sobre la mesa, Mabel, la pequeña, entro en la cocina

-¡TÍO FORD! ¡MAMA TRAJO PASTEL!

-¿En serio trajiste pastel?

-El de la mesa es para el concurso de mañana tío pero también traje uno para hoy

Ford miro el pastel muy interesado, olía muy bien

-Solamente falta que Dipper llegue y lo probaremos juntos

-Claro mami, bueno voy a jugar afuera

Mabel salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa, mientras Ford se sentaba dejando escapar un quejido, ya estaba viejo para esos viajes, reviso rápidamente a Mabel, fuera de unas ojeras parecía tan sana como había estado desde que llegaron a Gravity falls.

-¿Y Stanley?

-Tomando una siesta, me dijo que buscabas algo del que se esconde por detrás no?

-Sí, fui a buscar la película donde lo filmaron hace mucho

-¿La película? ¿De que hablas?

-Ha… el video que le tomaron al que se esconde por detrás hace unos años

-¿Esa cosa existe? ¿Le tomamos un video de verdad?

-Si… no recuer… espera, ¿no lo vieron?

-Hace unos años fuimos a buscar al cambia formas pero jamás lo vimos, Dipper olvido una cámara pero mi tío Stan fue por ella y jamás nos la regreso

-En… ¿entonces nunca lo vieron?

-No, jamás lo vimos en persona… ¿que pasa tío Ford?

Ford pensaba rápidamente, Mabel y Dipper jamás habían visto al que se esconde por detrás, así que solamente quedaba Stanley eso le facilitaba las cosas, hasta que recordó las palabras de la pequeña "Tío vi un monstruo" y abrió de repente los ojos

-¡¿DONDE ESTA MABEL?!

Mabel caminaba por entre los arboles del bosque, ella sabía que no debía alejarse demasiado pero había visto una ardilla corriendo y quería verla antes de que se subiera a su árbol, caminaba tranquilamente cuando escucho pasos hacia ella

-Mama no quería alejarme es que vi una… ¿mama?

Volteo, ella había jurado que esos pasos eran de su madre pero no había nada en ese lugar, camino acercándose a unos arbustos cuando se puso pálida, frente a el una creatura de color negro con grandes garras había aparecido

-¡HAAAAAAAA!

Mabel retrocedió rápidamente pero tropezó quedándose viendo esa figura, aterrorizada e inmóvil

-Mocosa, tú me viste… nadie debe verme… es hora de que recibas tu castigo por haber visto a…

En ese momento, un gigantesco rugido se escuchó por todo el bosque, por todos lados los animales salieron huyendo despavoridos mientras otro y otro rugido se escuchaba por todo el bosque, Mabel sintió como quedaba congelada de pavor ante ese sonido, el que se esconde por detrás se quedó también quieto y después se levantó rápidamente

-Maldita bestia…

Ford y Mabel llegaron corriendo rápidamente, Mabel estaba aterrorizada

-¿MABEL QUE PASO?

-¡MAMA!

Mabel al ver a su madre se echó a llorar y corrió a abrazarla, Ford rápidamente reviso todo el lugar y se detuvo de nuevo, quedándose pensativo

-¿TÍO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ? ¡TU LO SABES! ¿QUE QUE FUERON ESAS COSAS?

-no te preocupes calabaza… la niña estará bien… el solo lo asusto

El suelo estaba lleno de las mismas huellas que había visto horas antes, las huellas de un gigantesco felino…

En otro lado de el pueblo muchas personas comentaban sobre qué tipo de bestia estaría libre, en la comisaria, Dipper había hablado con Wendy de que quizás el T-Rex se había liberado del ámbar en la vieja mina ya que no se le ocurría que otra creatura podría hacer un sonido como ese, pero de repente Wendy se había puesto seria y sin siquiera decir adiós se había ido, aunque al ver que ella no había ido hacia el bosque Dipper no la siguió, algo le decía que no fuera, de haberlo hecho, habría visto como Wendy se subió al techo de su casa y se quedó mirando hacia el bosque fijamente, todo el día.

Y bueno después de mucha espera, demasiada para mi gusto aquí esta el capitulo

Lamento haber tardado tanto y lamento también traer un capitulo tan corto, pero entre haber caído enfermo unos días, exámenes, trabajo y un evento en mi universidad no pude hacer un capitulo como me hubiera gustado y haberlo solamente haría que me tardaría mucho mas.

Como vieron el capitulo fue pura transición para llegar al día del pionero, pero vienen cosas que mas adelante no tendría tiempo para mostrar y que serán muy importantes en el futuro, también esta vez prácticamente no apareció Dipper y Pacifica solo unos segundos ya que no pienso que ellos sean los únicos prota de mi historia, varios personajes mas tendrán un poquito de cámara para ellos.

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo el próximo si será un capitulo completo donde si mostrare algunas sorpresas.

Unas cositas que puedo adelantar:

Una pista de lo que le sucedió a Mabel

Un enorme poder que esta dormido en Gravity Falls

Mas sobre que esta sucediendo en la ciudad con ese grupo de ladrones

Y la amiga de Pacifica va al pueblo al día del pionero

Y por ultimo el concurso de pasteles, quien ira haciendo cosplay casi sin ropa por todo el pueblo?...

Los veo en el próximo capitulo, ya sin tener tanta presión espero ponerlo la próxima semana a mas tardar

Hasta la proxima


	9. Chapter 9

El día comenzaba, en la casa Pines era una mañana tranquila… o lo sería si no fuera porque...

-¡HA NO CLARO QUE VAS!

-¡NO! ¡NI MUERTO!

-¡ATRÁPALO MABEL!

-¡SI MABEL!

-¡AYUDA!

Stanley Pines salió aterrorizado de la casa, cuando un disparo se escuchó de esta y por la puerta salió un garfio que se le enredo entre las piernas haciéndolo tropezar, inmediatamente una sombra muy veloz salió corriendo hacia él y lo dejo totalmente atado de pies y manos, para después voltear a ver a su madre con una sonrisa inocente

-Ya termine mami

En ese momento fue cegada por el flash de una cámara, la niña tenía un vestido de pionero con una pequeña falda y una gorrita de castor y Mabel no había parado de sacarle fotos a cada oportunidad, aunque tenía que admitir al ver la habilidad con la que había atado y ahora bailaba alrededor de su tío, que el de indio le hubiera quedado mejor, sintió que alguien tomaba su cabello y le cubría repentinamente la cara con este, Mabel rio un poco sacando la lengua a su hermano

-¿Ahora por qué haces eso he?

-¿Por qué? ¿Aun lo preguntas?... Tu eres la que se queja de los disfraces

-¡En mi pero ella se ve demasiado linda! ¡Si es igualita a mi cuando tenia su edad!

-No es cierto yo soy mas linda

Mabel solo rio un poco y le tomo otra foto, una gotita de sudor apareció en la nuca de Dipper… si, la pequeña era aterradoramente parecida a Mabel, escucho una risa atrás, Ford salía también tranquilamente, aunque Dipper pudo notar la sombra de un arma debajo de su saco, finalmente Pato y su avatar también salieron, Ford se acercó riendo y se inclinó al lado de su inmovilizado hermano.

-Jajajajaja Mabel si que sabe controlarlo… que pasa Stanley ¿No puedes zafarte?

-¡YA DESÁTAME 6 DEDOS!

-Para nada, tú le prometiste a Soos que irías a ayudarlo con el trabajo hoy y vas a cumplir

-¡NO SABIA QUE IBA A SER EN UN PUESTO EN ESE MALDITO DÍA! ¡Déjame!

Stanley se retorció con fuerza pero no logro moverse

-¡JAJAJAJA ES INCREÍBLE! ¡Vaya que la pequeña sabe hacer nudos!

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡Yo le enseñe!

Mabel inflo el pecho orgullosa

-Sí, el ama Mabel es una verdadera experta en amarrar hombres

Mabel se desinflo

-No tenías que decirlo así Pato…

-Jajajajaja bueno, de todos modos hora de irnos –Dipper-

-¿Vamos a ir al bosque?

Mabel sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar como su hija hablaba con miedo del bosque, pero Dipper revolvió su cabello jugando

-Solo iremos a la cabaña del misterio a recoger unas cosas y de ahí al pueblo, veras que hoy te vas a divertir

-¡ES CIERTO! Chico tú vas, ayúdale a Soos en mi lugar, eres más fuerte y joven que yo

-No puedo tengo que reunirme con Pacifica en el centro comercial…

-¿QUE? MALDITO MOCOSO SI NO VAS TE PATEARE EL TRASERO ¿OÍSTE? DIME ¿A QUIEN LE TIENES MAS MIEDO A ELLA O A MI?

Dipper miro a su tío… luego recordó lo que Pacifica enojada le había echo

-A ella, vámonos

Como si estuviera esperando una orden el avatar de Pato se acercó y cargo fácilmente a su tío para llevarlo a la camioneta, seguido por Ford que no paraba de reír aunque más por nerviosismo ya que lo hacía para fingir no escuchar a su sobrina nieta preguntarle por qué su mama sabia amarrar hombres a la cama, Dipper cerro la casa y al voltear se topó con Mabel que aun reía un poco por la respuesta de su hermano

-Por cierto me sorprende que no estés ya en el pueblo, con lo histérica que es Pacifica creí que estarían ahí desde la madrugada instalando todas esas cosas que vendieron…

-Se suponía que sería así pero a última hora me mandó un mensaje diciendo que podía llegar hasta el mediodía… no se qué habrá pasado.

En el bosque, Pacífica llegaba al mismo punto donde había perdido a Stanford el día anterior y entraba, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Greil ahí, el hombre traía una camisa y pantalones vaqueros, al parecer no preocupado por disfrazarse, la miro con una mueca y Pacifica se puso roja

-Mas te vale que dejes de verme así

Le advirtió Pacifica, traía puesto un traje de pionero como el que usaba de niña para ir a esos días de la fundación del pueblo, pero ahora, con un cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado, esas prendas no hacían mas que resaltar su figura, Greil desvió la mirada pero solo un poco y Pacifica gruño, fastidiada

-¿Sabes por qué me llamo?

-Bueno…

-¡Pacifica ya llegaste! ¿Hora de irnos?

-he… ¿PERO QUE?

Una mujer estaba frente a Pacifica, por un momento parecía estar viendo a algún tipo de Wendy pero algo mayor, su cabello también era rojo pero un poco más oscuro, no tenía pecas y estaba mas desarrollada, traía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y suelto, pero más peinado y cuidado, usaba una camisa de manga larga blanca y pantalones de vestir

-Ha… ¿bueno nos vamos?

-Es… espere ¿es usted?

-Sip, me veo bien ¿verdad?

La mujer se dio una vuelta para después tomar un bolso

-Hacia mucho que no me disfrazaba de humana pero aun puedo hacerlo bien

-Bu…bueno pero ¿a donde vamos?

-Al día del pionero por supuesto, quiero ir a ver como era el pueblo en esa época toma en cuenta que estaba dormida cuando paso… ¿bueno vamos?

La mujer paso al lado de Pacifica

-Greil también tu vas

-¿QUE YO QUE? Pero debería…

-Tu vas…

El hombre abrió y cerró la boca muchas veces sin decir nada… luego la siguió, resignado, a su lado Pacifica también seguía a la mujer con la misma expresión…

La familia Pines llego al día del pionero, tan pronto bajaron la pequeña Mabel salió corriendo tan rápido que apenas se le vio para ir a ver los puestos

-¡MABEL NO TE ALEJES! Bueno… ha…

-Vamos diviértanse, le ayudare a Soos con todo

-De acuerdo adiós

En un segundo Mabel ya había desaparecido, Dipper suspiro

-Bueno creo que somos nosotros solamente, Pato, tío Fo…

Ninguno de los 2 estaban, solamente Stan amordazado y amarrado en la cajuela de la camioneta, Dipper negó con la cabeza y miro a su alrededor hasta que vio a Soos haciéndole señas, acerco la camioneta y la detuvo frente a un puesto silbando asombrado

-¡HOLA VIEJO! ¿Como estas?

-Bien… Soos esto es grandioso

Soos había conseguido una enorme carpa y había montado toda una exhibición dentro, con varias atracciones que según los letreros solamente se verían en ese día, Dipper miro con cariño muchas de las cosas que había en ese lugar y que habían formado parte de su infancia, Soos se acercó a la camioneta y desato a Stan que se acercó también a ver

-Vaya nada mal chico

-Gracias señor Pines hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que impresionarlo

-Si bueno no está mal bueno yo me vo…

-Aun no puedo creerlo vamos a trabajar los 2 como socios es un sueño hecho realidad

Stanley vio la cara ilusionada de Soos que parecía de nuevo ser un niño pequeño

-Ha… bueno yo… claro ¡por supuesto! ¿Pero dime cuanto cobraras de entrada?

-Pensaba unos 2 dólares

-Nada de eso este lugar vale más cobra unos…

Los 2 se alejaron hablando animados y Dipper los miro alejarse con una sonrisa para después ponerse a ver las atracciones sin molestarse de que lo hubieran ignorado, unos minutos después salía de la carpa mirando su reloj, Pacifica le había dicho que se reunieran a las 11 de la mañana en el centro comercial y aun tenía unos minutos, pero los puestos ahora se ponían en la entrada del pueblo por lo que tardaría un poco en llegar…

Mabel caminaba cogida de la mano de su madre y mirando hacia todos lados asombrada, la misma Mabel no podía evitar hacer lo mismo ya que todo era muy diferente a los días del pionero que había visto de niña, ahora habían adaptado toda una parte del pueblo para representar esa época, con puestos y comercios alusivos por todos lados, de repente escucho algunos golpes y se acercó, llegaron a un pequeño taller, el lugar estaba lleno de ataúdes antiguos, Mabel se acercó a ver y un hombre salió entre los ataúdes, era alto y muy delgado, pálido, su cabello era largo y atado en una coleta y traía una camisa blanca de botones y pantalones negros

-¿Que buscas aquí niña?... algún ataúd… o ¿a alguno de sus habitantes?

El hombre se acercó a ella y Mabel hizo lo que cualquier niño haría

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡ESPERA! SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA MAMA EL SEÑOR ME ASUSTO!

-Espera… espera niña solo estaba…

-¡MAMA!

El hombre se levantó nervioso y antes de que se diera cuenta una muy asustada Mabel llego corriendo, de repente se detuvo y señalo al pálido hombre

-¡ES UN ZOMBI MABEL!

-¿ES UN ZOMBI?

La pequeña Mabel volteo a ver al hombre… y rápidamente volteo y cogió un hacha que apenas podía levantar

-¡ESPERA QUE RAYOS! ¡AYUDA!

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO?!

Una mujer morena y de cabello castaño y largo salió corriendo rápidamente para ver como el hombre estaba en el suelo a punto de recibir un hachazo, Mabel levanto el hacha con todas sus fuerzas… y en eso su madre se la quito

-Hola Tambry, nada… solo le enseño a tu marido a no molestar a mi hijita

-¡ROBBIE! ¿OTRA VEZ?

-¡NO NO… NO ME CULPES ADEMÁS ESA NIÑA ESTA LOCA!

-Mami… ¿El no es un zombi?

Tambry miro a Mabel con la boca abierta… después recordó que las hachas eran de utilería como todas las herramientas de ahí… vio la cara de Robbie… y no pudo evitar reír un poco

-No, solo es un tonto que acaba de aprender una lección –Tambry-

-¡OYE! ¡¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS?!

-Del lado de la que no es un tonto que hace este mismo numerito todos los años para espantar niños…

-Mabel, el es Robbie y ella es Tambry… creo que ya los conociste hace unos días

-Si pero estaba tan ocupada gritando y comiendo que no me vio, igualita a ti… hola

Tambry se inclinó un poco revolviendo el cabello de la niña que sin el hacha parecía bastante mansita mientras Robbie se levantaba mirándola con miedo, muchas veces le habían dicho Zombi, tanto por su piel pálida como por su expresión y el echo de que su jardín estuviera lleno también ayudaba pero primera vez que alguien intentaba detener su estado zombi a la manera de las películas

-Disculpa por esto Mabel… aun no aprende a comportarse

-No creí que alguna vez aprendería no te preocupes algunas personas jamás maduran

-¿QUE? ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!

-¿No te parezco Madura?

Mabel lo miro con las manos en la cintura… y un suéter de arcoíris puesto que llevaba un pavo con un sombrerito de acción de gracias, un rifle y luces incluidas, Robbie iba a contestar cuando

-¡MABEL!

Candy y Grenda iban hacia ella con una sonrisa, inmediatamente la pequeña Mabel paso de estar frente a Robbie a abrazando a Grenda con fuerza

-¡TÍA GRENDA!

-¡Vaya ya volvieron de su viaje! ¿Como les fue?

-¡Estupendo! –Candy-

-La próxima vez tienes que venir con nosotras, ¿entendido?

-Ha… bueno…

Mabel dudo un poco y Grenda sonrió revolviéndole un poco el cabello, ellas le habían dicho a Mabel que podía acompañarlas pero ella no había querido, no quería separarse de la niña y Candy y Grenda comprendieron, Mabel estaba muy pegada a la niña y aunque sin remordimientos las dejaba cuidándola para irse a hacer tonterías, no soportaba la idea de separarse de ella más de unas pocas horas

-Bueno igual la invitación sigue en pie –Grenda-

-Si… ¡es cierto! ¿Chicas?

-¿Si?

De repente la pequeña Mabel estaba frente a la cara de Grenda sostenía por su madre

-¿Me las cuidan un poco? –Mabel-

-¿he? ¿Pues a dónde vas?

-Bueno a ver cómo avanza unas cositas que estoy planeando… adiós

Grenda sujeto a la niña con facilidad y Mabel se alejo

-Por cierto si Robbie se pone pesado denle un hacha a Mabel tiene permiso

-¡OYE! –Robbie-

Mabel rio y se fue.

Unos minutos después Dipper llegaba al centro comercial, al acercarse vio a varias personas que lo esperaban en la entrada, Wendy, Pacifica y dos personas que no conocía

-Vaya Dipper ya íbamos a ir a buscarte –Wendy-

-Si lo siento por el retraso

-Ninguno igual acabamos de llegar

La mujer le sonrió a Dipper y este le tendió la mano, pero había algo extraño en ella, si Dipper no conociera a toda la familia de Wendy hubiera creído que era su hermana mayor o su madre, por el parecido, la otra persona era un hombre de aspecto amable aunque imponente, por alguna razón Wendy lo miraba de reojo, el centro comercial estaba cerrado

-Bueno… ¿entonces vamos a entrar? –Wendy-

-Claro, gracias va…

-¡ESPEREN! ¡Ahí vamos ahí vamos!

Mabel y Molly corrían hacia ellos rápidamente, hasta alcanzarlos, Molly solamente dejo de correr lentamente y no parecía agitada pero Mabel respiraba rápidamente y se inclinó un poco para tomar aire, Dipper se acercó rápidamente a ella pero Mabel se incorporó de inmediato

-Estoy bien estoy bien…

-¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí? –Pacifica-

-Ha… yo solo… yo solo quería… ver como ponían… esas cosas…

Mabel respiraba agitada pero poco a poco recuperaba el aliento y el habla, finalmente se irguió un poco y salido al hombre y a la mujer que no conocía

-Hola soy Mabel

-Hola soy… am… Eliza, él es Greil

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, pero a diferencia de Eliza que tenía una enorme y amable sonrisa el parecía estar impaciente por irse

-Bueno bueno amm… ¿entramos?

-¿Como vamos a entrar? –Dipper-

-Yo abriré, se supone que vengo a supervisar que hagan su trabajo y luego cerrar cuando salgamos... como el centro comercial está cerrado y vacío el día de hoy hay que tomar precauciones –Wendy-

-Si de acuerdo entonces vamos –Dipper-

Todos entraron, pero Pacifica se quedó atrás a propósito mirando a su empleada

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Molly se puso roja

-Lo siento, pero ayer se me quedaron las llaves de mi casa aquí… entre por una ventana pero las necesito y…

-De acuerdo, vamos

Molly siguió a Pacifica al centro comercial donde ya todos lo esperaban, Greil miraba a todos lados sorprendido como si jamás hubiera estado en un lugar así, Eliza también aunque de reojo y no era tan evidente, Dipper y Mabel la esperaban frente a la tienda y Wendy había desaparecido

-¿Y Wendy?

-Fue a apagar las alarmas del resto del edificio para poder trabajar

Pacifica abrió la tienda y todos entraron, en medio de la tienda había una enorme caja, Mabel fue a verla interesada y la abrió, dentro había varias pequeñas cajas cerradas, Mabel sabía que había una para cada tienda del centro comercial

-¿Como consiguieron todo esto?

-Bueno en realidad fue Dipper el que consiguió todo a tiempo…

-¿EN SERIO? Bien Dipper vez, sirves para algo

-Si…

-Aparte de para dar lastima

-Oye

Mabel rio un poco mientras Pacifica sacaba una lista y después hacia levitar la caja, Wendy llego

-¿Bueno todos listos? –Wendy-

-Claro vamos

-Yo iré también

-Adelante…

-Adelántense ustedes también aquí esperare un poco –Eliza-

Pacifica parecía que iba a decir algo… pero no dijo nada solo asintió

-Cierra cuando terminen Molly

-Si señorita

Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy y Dipper salieron de la tienda, Greil miraba fijamente… un puesto de hot dogs, aunque estaba cerrado y movía levemente la nariz viendo eso intrigado, tan pronto salieron Eliza se acercó a Molly

-Ha… usted es…

-Si… ¿dime como te has sentido?

Molly se sentó también pensando un poco

-Me… realmente he mejorado… creo… ahora duermo un poco y ya no me dan los ataques de ansiedad… también puedo tolerar otras comidas y… bueno… creo que he mejorado en general

-Impresionante…

-¿Que cosa?

-Los humanos… son tan fuertes a veces que son impresionantes es todo...

En el centro comercial, habían llegado al último piso, los elevadores no funcionaban pero Pacifica los había hecho flotar a todos y a la caja con facilidad hasta que llegaron y Wendy ahora abría la primera tienda de una larga hilera

-¿Por qué no suenan las alarmas? ¿Y de dónde sacaste las llaves? –Mabel-

-Ha eso, me dijeron una copia y tengo una contraseña general para toda la tienda, para encargarme de la seguridad cuando el centro comercial este un día o mas cerrado, es más practico así –Wendy-

Dipper y Pacifica entraron a la tienda

-Bueno cuanto tardara…

-Ya terminamos –Dipper-

-¿He? Pero… no vi nada…

-No se supone que debas ver nada es un conjuro –Pacifica-

-Mabel te dije que si venias te ibas a aburrir

-No es cierto solo creí que no se… ammm… podríamos tomar alguna muestra gra…

-Si haces eso te arrestare –Wendy-

-Bueno… no importa no me voy a aburrir…

10 tiendas después

Mabel estaba cabeceando en una pequeña banca mientras Dipper y Pacifica charlaban saliendo de otra tienda

-Bueno vamos al piso de abajo –Pacifica-

-¿Terminamos? –Mabel-

-Este piso, faltan 2 mas

-¿He?

Mabel se dejo caer en la banca

-No pueden dejarme salir…

-No, cerré con llave la entrada –Wendy-

-Estas atrapada fenómeno así que ayuda –Pacifica-

-¿Como ayudar? Ustedes terminan en un minuto y además solo hay una llave… no se puede abrir mas de una a la vez

Bajaron al segundo piso del edificio para empezar, Mabel bufo fastidiada, había pensado que lo que harían seria mucho más interesante

-Bueno entonces…¿ solo queda esperar a que acaben?

Se acercó y se recargo en una puerta… y de repente una cara apareció a su lado

-¡LARGO!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mabel salto hacia atrás casi callándose, Wendy, Pacifica y Dipper corrieron hacia ella, de la puerta, atravesándola, apareció un hombre grande y muy gordo, totalmente calvo y con una larga barba de color castaño

-Quie… de donde salió…

-¿RUFUS QUE RAYOS HACES? –Wendy-

-ESTOY DEFENDIENDO MI TIENDA ¿QUE NO VEZ?

Wendy paso al lado de Mabel y empezó a discutir con el hombre

-¿DEFENDIENDO TU TIENDA? ¡SABIAS A QUE VENÍAMOS!

-¡SI Y ME MINTIERON! ¡TU, NORTHWEST! ¡DIJISTE QUE SOLO TU Y EL CHICO PINES ENTRARÍAN A COLOCAR LA ALARMA QUE COMPRE! ¡NO DIJISTE NADA DE QUE VENDRÍAN DESCONOCIDOS!

-¿Qué? Dije que no vendría nadie que no fuera de confianza, la responsable de lo que pase aquí soy yo ¡entendiste! –Wendy-

-¡Silencio! ¿Crees que voy a dejar que cualquiera entre a mis tiendas? Nadie va a entrar a ninguno de mis locales sin supervisión

-¡YO ESTOY SUPERVISANDO! Que estés aquí tu solo es ilegal, lo sabes

-¡ESTOY DEFENDIENDO MI PROPIEDAD!

Los 2 seguían discutiendo, Dipper estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Wendy ya que normalmente ella era fría e imperturbable pero ahora se veía realmente molesta, ayudo a Mabel a levantarse

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro solo fue un sentón… ¿qué rayos le pasa?

-¿A ese tipo? Es Rufus… era un enano que… am… de alguna forma creció, es dueño de varios locales pero es más avaro que mis padres… y no es la primera vez que le da problemas a Wendy es demasiado desconfiado

-Si pero será mejor que intentemos calmarlo…

Dipper se levantó y fue a hablar con el hombre, pensando que sería mejor no dejar que Pacifica le hablara ya que conocía muy bien el carácter de esta, Pacifica se cruzó de brazos sentándose al lado de Mabel

-Esperemos que no tarde… ¿estás bien?

-Claro que si no soy de papel… al menos ya no… por cier… ¿oye que es esto?

-¿He? ¡HEY NO DEJA ESO!

Mabel vio un sobre en su bolso y lo saco rápidamente, por el simple hecho de que Pacifica no quisiera que lo viera supo que definitivamente tenía que saber lo que era, leyó lo que decía… y le sonrió traviesa

-Oxigenada… ¿ya comprándole regalos a Dipper?

Pacifica inmediatamente se puso colorada

-Ca… cállate… eso no es nada…

-Carro que si… aquí dice que definitivamente es algo…

-Es… nada…

-Anda dime… ¿SI?

Mabel puso ojos de perrito

-No

-¡DIPPE!

-¡Está bien está bien te lo diré! Solo… es algo que compre para agradecerle… aunque no creas tenía muchos problemas y gracias a que tu hermano me ayudo a vender esto pude salir del paso… es todo

-De acuerdo… ¿entonces vas a ir a dárselo?

-Cuando lleguemos a la librería se lo daré

Mabel le señalo algo a Pacifica y esta al voltear vio como Rufus abría de mala gana una tienda y fue hacia el rápido haciendo que Mabel riera un poco, de reojo vio movimiento y vio como Molly, Eliza y Greil los alcanzaban, Eliza se acercó a Rufus

-Abre otra, será mejor que les ayudemos –Eliza-

-Ha…

Rufus volteo a verla y de repente una sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro y se inclinó levemente

-Si señora

Inmediatamente fue a abrir otra tienda sin mostrar la menor desconfianza o quizás sin atreverse a decirla lo que hizo que Mabel se sintiera intrigada de quien sería esa mujer ya que ni Wendy, Pacifica, Greil o Molly parecían sorprendidos del cambio de actitud del hombre, pero de inmediato Mabel saco eso de su mente, después de todo ella no era su hermano y los misterios no le interesaban en vez de eso se acercó a Pacifica y le dio un pequeño empujón, Pacifica volteo a verla, roja

-Mi hermano ya se tardó mucho en esa tienda…

-¿he? Ha… bu… bueno… iré por el…

Pacifica entro rápidamente, mas por la vergüenza de que la vieran comportarse como adolescente que por las prisas, haciendo que Mabel riera, la tienda a pesar de estar en un centro comercial moderno, estaba oscura y parecía vieja, tan pronto Pacifica entro todo el lugar se había hundido parcialmente en las sombras, sonrió un poco mientras sentía una fuerte magia a su alrededor… comprendiendo porque Dipper no había salido de esta, la tienda era de diversos artículos mágicos, amuletos, libros encantados… y tal como pensó después de buscarlo un par de minutos lo encontró mirando varios tomos, tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto a Pacifica hasta que…

-¡HEY NERD!

Dipper dio un salto volteando a verla sorprendido y Pacifica no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ya… no fue gracioso…

-Si como digas… ¿Por qué tan interesado?

-Por estas cosas…

Dipper miraba todo lo que había en los estantes, había frascos de varios tipos, extraños minerales y joyas, amuletos, pequeños libros, todos con precios pero con símbolos extraños

-No te sorpresas, Rufus es en realidad una creatura sobrenatural ¿recuerdas? es uno de los mejores abastecedores de artículo mágicos en la tierra solo que cuando las creaturas salieron de las sombras mudo su tienda aquí para estafar humanos con baratijas… le va bien…

-¿Esto?

-Eso son cantidades de objetos mágicos para trueques… esos artículos mágicos son auténticos y el dinero humano no se usa para comprarlos… aunque si quieres comprar algo también… podrías usar esto

Pacifica saco el sobre que le había mostrado hace poco y se lo tendió a Dipper, él lo tomo extrañado y volteo a ver a la chica que por alguna razón se había puesto muy roja

-Yo… es para… agrade… agradecerte la ayuda…

-Pacifica no necesitas darme nada fue un trato

-¡No seas idiota! Tu… no tenías por que compartir nada conmigo ni ayudarme… esto no es limosna es solo gracias… ¿de acuerdo?

Pacifica le entrego el sobre a Dipper y este lo abrió aunque notado su mirada ansiosa sobre el, dentro había una tarjeta y la tuvo que mirar algunas veces para comprender lo que decía

-Esto…

-Es un certificado de compra… perdona pero… no sabía realmente que darte… es de esta tienda y puedes tomar lo que sea… ya está pagado

-Lo… lo que sea…

Pacifica asintió aun colorada y retrocedió un par de pasos

-Si… ha… este…

De repente, se sintió jalada hacia Dipper, abrió mucho los ojos cuando este le dio un fuerte abrazo, normalmente Pacifica sentía incluso pánico ante esas situaciones, al menos desde la última visita de Preston a su casa pero esa vez no sintió nada malo, solo una gran calidez, sonrió un poco

-Gracias…

-Descuida… ha… bueno me adelantare a la siguiente tienda… aprovecha y decide que quieres y solo entrégale el vale a Rufus ¿de acuerdo?... ha…

Pacifica solo se volteo y se fue, Dipper pensó en seguirla pero se notaba demasiado que Pacifica solo quería salir de ahí y rápido, por lo que la dejo alejarse y se quedó mirando el cupón pensativo, para dirigirse a la tienda, había una parte que quería ver, justo detrás de esta había una enorme colección de libros, al acercarse se sorprendió al ver a Eliza mirando los libros con interés, el no comprendía como había llegado hasta ese lugar sin que la hubiera visto, de repente la mujer volteo a ver a Dipper

-Hola chico… ¿te interesan estos libros?

Dipper trago saliva, sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño frente a ella no sabía por que, ya que la mujer no parecía ser mucho mayor que el

-Si… si un poco…

-¿Sabes leer estas lenguas?

Retrocedió un poco para que Dipper mirara los tomos, eran muy extraños, muchos de ellos no parecían tener nada escritos y los símbolos que habían en ellos no se parecían en nada a lo que conocían

-No… no conozco nada…

-Lo imaginaba… ¿quieres un consejo?

-¿Consejo?

La mujer levantó la mano y tanteo sobre el librero para después sacar un grueso libro de color marrón, con tapadura de piel, las hojas estaban amarillas por el uso y daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de caerse en pedazos, se lo tendió a Dipper y este se sorprendió por el peso del libro… no lo sentía, a pesar de que fácilmente tendría más de mil paginas

-¿Que es… este libro?

Al hojearlo Dipper se dio cuenta de que todas las hojas estaban completamente en blanco, aunque amarillas y viejas no tenían la apariencia de alguna vez haber tenido nada escrito aun así Dipper sentía algo extraño con ese libro

-¿Pesa mucho? –Eliza-

-No… nada…

Eliza lo miraba con un enorme interés

-Eso… es un libro muy especial, chico… si quieres usar el cupón que te dio Pacifica… yo lo usaría para comprarlo…

-¿Comprar un libro en blanco?

Eliza se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose a la salida

-Oye oye los mejores libros del universo son así, ¿sabes? Después de todo… ¿que gracia tendría si cualquiera pudiera leerlo? Si puedes… te lo mereces

Eliza camino hacia la entrada y susurro para si misma

-Si no serás como Stanford…

Se detuvo para hablar con Rufus, el dueño de la tienda iba colérico hacia Dipper y probablemente le reclamaría algo por el libro que había escogido y en ese momento hojeaba con curiosidad pero tan solo un ademan de la mujer basto para que el hombre se detuviera y asintiera con la cabeza.

En la tienda de al lado, Pacifica había terminado ya pero aun no salía, Mabel se acercó a ella

-Vamos a la si… he… ¿Que te pasa Oxigenada?

-Ca… cállate no… no me pasa nada… ¿esta bien?

Pacifica volteo a verla y al instante deseo no haberlo hecho al ver la inmensa sonrisa de Mabel, se volteo de nuevo dándole la espalda a la puerta intentando parecer digna… y fallando mucho al hacerlo ya que estaba totalmente roja, escucho como Mabel reía un poco y después esta se puso frente a ella claramente apenas aguantándose las carcajadas

-Mas… mas te vale… no decirle a nadie de esto ¿oíste?

-Ahí viene mi hermano

Rápidamente Pacifica volteo… y al no ver a nadie, solo escucho las risas con fuerza de Mabel

-ERES UNA… ¡YA VERAS FENÓMENO!

Mabel trago saliva ahora si Pacifica parecía molesta, la tomo del suéter…

-Hola, ¿que hacen chicas? ¿ya terminaron?

Pacifica inmediatamente soltó a Mabel, totalmente roja al escuchar la voz de Dipper, Mabel se alejó aunque aún un poco nerviosa

-Si… tu… ¿ya te decidiste?

-Si… gra… gracias de nuevo por esto

-Haaa que tiernos, ¿los dejo solos?

-MABEL!

Los 2 voltearon a verla, totalmente rojos

-¿qué pasa? Si es cierto se ven tiernos juntos y tan bien… ya se voy a pasarle una foto a Tambry y le diré que el DipCifica ya es canon…

-Ha… ¿Pacifica?

-Si…

-Tu sujétala

Pacifica lo miro unos segundos… y sonrió

-De acuerdo

-¿he? Es esperen era una broma… espe… ¡ESPEREN!

Unos minutos después, Pacifica estaba junto con Dipper y Mabel en la entrada del centro comercial, tan enojada que Dipper y Mabel se mantenían totalmente alejados de ella, intimidados

-Va… vamos no fue tan malo… ¿verdad?

Pacifica volteo a ver a Mabel y esta trago saliva

-Vamos Pacifica no pasó nada…

Ahora fue Dipper quien se cayó ante la mirada furiosa de la rubia

-Siempre… que vienen… me hacen pasar vergüenzas y me dan problemas… ustedes 2 par de fenómenos…

Los 2 gemelos sonrieron

-Vamos no fue tan malo…

Pacifica se cruzó de brazos, enfadada haciendo que ambos sonrieran, ella había sujetado a Mabel desde la espalda y Dipper le había dado la peor tortura que podían darle… muchas cosquillas, pero mientras lo hacía Mabel pataleo, hizo perder a Pacifica el equilibrio y habían caído ambas tirando un estante lleno de cosas, apenas un par de segundos después había aparecido Rufus echo una fiera, aunque no habían roto nada parecía estar dispuesto a pedirle a Wendy que se los llevara ahí pero por alguna razón tan solo al oír una orden de Eliza se había calmado… pero por esa razón ahora Eliza era quien se encontraba haciendo el trabajo junto con Wendy, Pacifica estaba furiosa, ya que le habían dicho directamente que hacían eso porque parecía no poder controlarse estando con los gemelos Pines… y lo que más coraje le daba es que ella misma estaba empezando a admitir que eso era verdad…

-Pacifica… ¿que rayos es Eliza?

-¿he? Pues… solo una mujer que conocí en los años que estuvieron fuera…

-no es cierto, ella es diferente

Pacifica se encogió de hombros

-Muchas creaturas vinieron cuando la verdad se supo en Gravity Falls… piensa que ella es una y…

En ese momento, Pacifica volteo a ver muy alarmada al centro del lugar

-¡USTEDES 2 QUÉDENSE AHÍ Y NO SE MUEVAN!

Dipper y Mabel se miraron entre sí, sin comprender que sucedía, cuando frente a ellos pareció abrirse una grieta en el aire, de esta salieron sombras que comenzaron a rodearlos mientras un viento helado se sintió por todo el lugar, un hombre salió de la grieta junto con una sombra, Dipper y Mabel no comprendían que podía ser eso ya que solo miraban unos ojos negros pero por su tamaño parecía apenas llegar al hombro de el hombre, aunque apenas podían ver por la silueta que no era humana.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¡Largo!

-Ella es la equivocada –Hombre-

-¿En verdad?

La sombra hablo y al hablar Mabel y Dipper sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, Pacifica ni siquiera se inmuto pero Dipper noto como se había puesto blanca

-Si, te dije que era una mujer pelirroja y…

-¡CÁLLATE HUMANO! Como son ustedes no me interesa… me dijiste que buscara un poder mágico demasiado grande para alguien de tu especie… y eso está en ella…

-No importa… quizás sirva… ponla a prueba

Los ojos, lo único que podían ver de la creatura se entrecerraron y de repente un gran rugido se escuchó por todo el lugar, Dipper sintió como una gran corriente de aire helado la golpeaba, de repente un gran dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si este estuviera quemándose… y todo eso termino en un segundo

-¡DIPPER!

Pacifica ahora estaba junto a el, una pequeña burbuja lo cubría a él y a Mabel, parecía frágil y endeble pero dentro se sentía bien, la sensación fría había desaparecido…

-¡Mabel!

Dipper volteo y se quedó helado

-¡MABEL!

Fue rápidamente hacia su hermana jalándola hacia el, Mabel estaba convulsionándose y sus ojos estaban en blanco

-¡MABEL REACCIONA!

Dipper intento sujetarla para que no se hiciera daño mientras la voz se escuchó de nuevo

-Vaya… ni siquiera la hiciste sudar… si, sin duda ella servirá –Hombre-

-¡DEJA A MIS AMIGOS Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ AHORA! –Pacifica-

-¿Si no que harás mujer?

La voz fría fue la que hablo de nuevo mientras la creatura se acercaba, Pacifica se puso frente a la burbuja y por un segundo Dipper vio como su cabello empezaba a flotar… y entonces un temblor se sintió en todo el lugar, Dipper y Pacifica notaron como el hombre se inclinaba y caía finalmente aplastado por algo al tiempo que ellos mismos sentían como la atmosfera cambiaba, todo el lugar parecía vibrar

-Seres como tú no se permiten en este lugar

Una silueta brillante camino hacia ellos desde las sombras, el hombre volteo a verla mientras la luz que desprendía iluminaba a la creatura, Dipper trago saliva al verla, su piel era negra completamente, parecía ser solamente piel y huesos, estaba de pie en 4 patas y apenas llegaba al hombro de ese hombre, sus pies y manos tenían largas y afiladas garras, su cabeza parecía la de un perro y tenía una hilera de dientes puntiagudos y afilados que sobresalían de sus labios y dos gruesos cuernos salían de su cabeza, pero lo que peor le pareció a Dipper fue el escalofrió de miedo que sintió al ver a esa creatura, Pacifica corrió y entro a la burbuja inclinándose al lado de Mabel y rápidamente empezó a susurrar algo al instante Mabel dejo de convulsionar

-Esos…

-No te preocupes… basta con ella

La silueta miro al hombre y después al demonio, este se lanzó contra ella y Dipper vio como de repente se aplastaba contra el suelo como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado desde arriba, para después salir despedido hacia atrás con fuerza

-Nadie invocara demonios en este lugar…

El hombre rio un poco y levanto las manos

-Ya… ya no se preocupe…

Chasqueo los dedos y el demonio desapareció, el portal se cerró y poco a poco la luz volvió a entrar, la silueta se acercó al hombre y este extendió las manos

-Era cierto tú me puedes servir… me entrego

Dipper se quedó boquiabierto cuando el brillo dejo de ser emitido por esa creatura y finalmente le permitió reconocer a Wendy que muy seria, le ponía unas esposas

-Estas arrestado.

-Que… que rayos… -Dipper-

Pacifica miraba sorprendida a Wendy, pero Dipper en cambio solo miraba a su hermana que no respondía

-Pacifica que ¿que lo que le hizo a mi hermana?

Eliza se acercó mirando a Mabel y se inclinó un poco poniendo su mano en la frente de esta, un pequeño destello y de la nada Mabel se incorporó de inmediato

-¿QUE PASO? Ha… ha… pero… pero ¿que ocurre?

Mabel miraba hacia todos lados, sin comprender nada, cuando sintió que su hermano la abrazaba con fuerza

-¿Que pasa?

-Cállate… solo cállate de acuerdo

Pacifica sonrió pero al voltear a ver a Eliza su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, había notado algo muy extraño mientras intentaba curar a Mabel y estaba segura de que ella también lo había notado, pero como si nada hubiera pasado Mabel se levantó de un salto estirándose

-Mabel espera necesitas sentarte

-¿Bromeas? ¡ME SIENTO DE MARAVILLA! ¿Que fue eso que me hicieron?

-Debemos ir a casa a llevarte al médico…

-¿QUE? ¡PERO SI ESTOY BIEN! En serio me siento genial

-Pero…

-Sí, tenemos a un sospechoso en el centro comercial, no, usa magia no quiero ni a Blubs ni a Durland aquí, encárguense ustedes… si, está bien retenido no se preocupen

Dipper vio como ahora un sello brillaba debajo del hombre, este estaba sentado tranquilamente sin hacer esfuerzos por escapar o moverse pero mirando fijamente a Wendy con una sonrisa que Dipper encontraba siniestra, Wendy finalmente se acercó a ellos

-Hey Mab, vaya sacudida que te dieron, ¿estas bien?

-¡De maravilla! Ya se los dije, no se que fue ese grito…

-Ha seguro no fue el grito, Eliza es buena curando… bueno nos esperaremos un rato aquí, Dipper, Pacifica, mejor será que terminen su trabajo me tendré que ir con el detenido y debo dejar todo cerrado aquí

-Mabel debemos llevarte a un doctor –Dipper-

-Bueno… yo que tu no lo haría en este momento… en Gravity Falls hay alguien que es la última autoridad en tratar heridas mágicas…

-¿Quien?

Wendy señalo a Eliza, Dipper la miro sorprendido

-Bueno eso lo decide todo… oxigenada ¿cuales casas faltan? ¡Yo les ayudo!

Mabel fue corriendo a hablar con ella, después de hablar unos segundos, ambas se dirigieron a las escaleras para volver al segundo piso y continuar con el trabajo

-Bueno yo no voy a perder al tipo de vista, toma esto te servirá, abre todas las tiendas del centro comercial, las alarmas están apagadas

-Si… de… de acuerdo… lo hare rápido…

Dipper se veía aun pálido y asustado y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Mabel, Wendy lo miraba con una sonrisa, en el segundo piso, Rufus, Greil y Molly miraban un poco sorprendidos aun al hombre encerrado en el sello, Wendy volteo al ver como Eliza se acercaba

-¿Como esta realmente Mabel?

-Ella… mmm… esta mejor que cuando entro al centro comercial no te preocupes… pero…

Eliza negó un poco con la cabeza

-¿Pero?

-No es nada… ¿hiciste lo que te pedi?

-Si, ella ya vio que tengo los diarios

-Bien

Por alguna razón Eliza aun se veía pensativa y miraba fijamente a Mabel la cual se había sentado a exigencias de su hermano y ahora hablaba con Molly pero claramente molesta por tener que estar sentada e inmóvil.

La pequeña Mabel corría hacia el centro comercial, detrás Candy y Grenda intentaban alcanzarla, Grenda traía una bolsa de compras en las manos, ambas estaban sorprendidas por la velocidad de la niña, finalmente esta llego a la entrada y pego la cara al vidrio para ver el interior y empezó a pegar la puerta

-¡MAMA AQUÍ ESTAMOS!

-Espera pilla, ya saldrán

Grenda sujeto a la niña cargándola, esta volteo a verla

-¡Es que tengo que avisarle que ya debe llevar su pastel al concurso rápido! No la vayan a sacar

-¿Por que tanto escandalo con eso del pastel? –Candy-

-¡ES QUE SI MAMA PIERDE SALDRÁ SIN ROPA A LA CALLE!

-¿He? –Las 2-

-Eso dijo… y si tía Paz pierde ella va a ser la que lo haga

De repente la puerta se abrió, Pacifica y Mabel voltearon a verla enfadadas

-¿QUE MENTIRAS ESTAS DICIENDO MOCOSA? –Pacifica-

-¡Mabel que te he dicho de mentir! –Mabel-

-Ella no miente es lo que acordaron –Wendy-

-¿En serio?

Candy y Grenda miraron a ambas con una sonrisa picara, Mabel y Pacifica enrojecieron

-Bueno…

-Ha… no es tan enserio… ammmm…

-Bueno será mejor que se hagan a un lado

La voz era la de Greil, al escucharla, rápidamente Wendy y Pacifica abrieron la otra puerta del centro comercial, mientras Mabel cargaba a la niña y se apartaba rápidamente, el hombre que la había atacado caminaba tranquilamente aunque con las esposas puestas y seguido de Greil.

-Ha…pero… ¿pero que paso aquí? Greil? –Candy-

-Es una larga historia

Dipper también iba saliendo del lugar

-¿No deberían estar ya aquí? –Dipper-

-Ahí vienen

Wendy señalo al bosque y de repente los arboles se abrieron

-¡HOMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡HOMBRE HOMBRE HOMBRE HOMBRE HOMBRE HOMBRE HOMBRE HOMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Un enorme hombre tauro salió de entre los árboles, un arnés de cadenas de acero cruzaban su pecho y arrastraba una enorme jaula en su espalda, sobre la jaula había un pequeño banco lo que le daba aspecto de carrera y en esta iba uno de los clones de Dipper con un látigo y unas riendas atadas a los cuernos del hombre tauro

-¡ALTO AQUÍ ES!

El hombre tauro se detuvo y el clon salto al suelo fácilmente mirando a todos

-Hola,… venimos por un preso –Clon-

-¡ESA VACA ES ENORME! –Mabel-

-No soy una vaca…

El hombre tauro se puso frente a la pequeña Mabel mirándola a los ojos

-¡SOY UN HOMBRE TAURO! ¿?MITAD TAUROOOOOO! ¡MITADO HOMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡HAS ENTENDIDO!

El grito fue tan fuerte que el cabello de Mabel y de su madre voló hacia atrás por la fuerza del viento, ambas asintieron con la cabeza con la pequeña con ojos como platos

-Bueno bueno, Dippo abre la jaula, tu, adentro –Grei-

Greil simplemente empujo con una mano al hombre al interior de la jaula, Dipper por un momento dudo de que pudiera contener a quien fuera ya que parecía ser una simple jaula echa de ramas y atada con cuerdas por las esquinas y uniones, pero tan pronto cerraron la puerta, las cuerdas de la puerta se ataron y la jaula brillo levemente, Dipper por un segundo alcanzo a ver una barrera alrededor de toda la jaula.

-Bueno hora de irnos –Greil-

-Creí que sería Wendy quien iría conmigo –Dippo-

-No, seré yo, me encargare de todo el papeleo

Dippo gruño un poco y asintió con la cabeza molesto, Greil subió al carro junto con el clon

-Bueno vámonos…

-Mocoso, arrastrar esto es fácil, no es para hombres… ¡USA EL LÁTIGO!

-¿Que? Si ya sabes que tienes que correr

El hombre tauro volteo a verlo fijamente

-¡EL LATIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito fue tan fuerte que Dippo salió despedido hacia atrás, regreso a la silla fastidiado y le pego al hombre tauro con el látigo

-¡HOMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El hombre tauro dio un grito, volteo rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el bosque a una enorme velocidad llevándose la jaula tras el

-Mami… ¿a los hombres les gusta que les peguen con látigos?

-… … … Mejor vamos a cerrar ya –Dipper-

-Si…

-Bueno ya pueden venir

Eliza, Rufus y Molly salieron de la tienda, tan pronto lo hicieron, Wendy se acercó y bajo la cortina de hierro sobre las puertas, después de eso se alejó un par de pasos y su mano brillo levemente, en el suelo se dibujó una línea brillante, que parecía dibujar un circulo alrededor del edificio pero le faltaba un pedazo, Wendy simplemente paso la mano sobre ella y la línea se completó, al instante un sello apareció y luego se esfumo

-ya está, podemos irnos

-¿Greil podrá solo con ese tipo si se suelta? –Mabel-

-Si no te preocupes, ese idiota puede cuidarse solito –Wendy-

-Ha… si tu lo dices…

-Bueno bueno al menos sabemos que sirves para algo… yo me iré quiero llegar a tiempo al concurso de pasteles –Rufus-

-¡EL CONCURSO DE PASTELES! –Mabel y Pacifica-

-¡ES CIERTO MAMA! ¡LAS INSCRIPCIONES AL CONCURSO TERMINAN A LA 1!

-¿QUE? ¡FALTAN 30 MINUTOS! –Las 2-

-¡Haaa el pastel esta en la camioneta! –Mabel-

-¡EL PASTEL ESTA EN MI CASA! –Pacifica-

-¡CUÍDAME ESTO!

Mabel prácticamente arrojo a la niña hacia Dipper y salió corriendo a todo lo que daba en dirección al pueblo, Pacifica simplemente salió en dirección a casa de linda Susan

-Vaya... a las 2 se les olvido... -Grenda-

-¿Que le vamos a hacer?... bueno vamos también a la fiesta –Dipper-

-¡QUIETO AHÍ DIPPER PINES!

-¿He?

Wendy miraba a Dipper muy seria, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Que... que pasa?

-Pasa que estas rompiendo la ley...

-¿Como? ¿Yo por que?

-En el día del pionero la gente debe usar atuendos y tecnologías de esa época, como la fiesta inicia hasta medio día antes de esa hora no se aplica pero... ya es más de medio día, si vas a la zona de la fiesta vestido así te arrestare y te llevare al cepo.

-¡PERO TU NO LLEVAS ESA ROPA!

-No tengo que, soy policía y estoy de servicio

-Pero... pero e... ha...

Dipper había volteando a ver a las chicas... y todas traían ropa de la época, incluso de la nada de repente Eliza también la traía

-Ha... yo... ha...

-Bueno no te preocupes Dipper...

Grenda abrió la bolsa de compras y saco un disfraz de pionero

-¿He? ¿Y esto?

-Mabel me mandó un mensaje pidiendo que te lo comprara, también le compre uno a ella pero lo deje en la camioneta con el pastel

-Bueno está bien solo... ¿donde me cambio?

-Ha...

Todas se vieron sin saber que decirle...

Pacifica termino de meter su pastel a la caja y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dipper grito sorprendidísimo por el grito de pacifica, esta jadeaba y se tomaba el pecho sintiendo su corazón latir como loco, Dipper casi la mataba de un susto

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ FENÓMENO!

-¡PACIFICA NECESITO UN LUGAR DONDE CAMBIARME! ¡O ACABARE EN EL CEPO!

-¿He?

Pacifica se golpeo la frente, ahora recordando lo de la ley, le señalo el baño

-Vamos ve rápido

-Gracias te compen...

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡SI LLEGO TARDE A INSCRIBIRME TE HARE DESEAR HABER ACABADO EN EL CEPO!

Dipper se metió corriendo al baño, Pacifica se sentó y se abrazo así misma, aun agitada y asustada, negó con la cabeza, cuando recordó algo mas

-Dipper

-¿Que pasa?

La voz de Dipper llegaba desde la puerta del baño

-¿Aun tienes pelo de unicornio?

-¿He?

Dipper se asomo

-Para que...

-¡NO TE ASOMES HASTA QUE ESTÉS VESTIDO FENÓMENO!

Dipper se metió rápidamente

-No... Ya no tengo...

-Comprendo...

-¿Quieres ir a conseguir?

Pacifica pensó un poco y recordó lo que acababa de ver en el centro comercial se sentía como una estúpida, una cobarde...

-Si... necesito conseguir un poco... ¿podrías decirme dónde encontrarlo?

-Claro

Escucho abrirse la puerta, Dipper salió aun abrochándose la camisa

-Descanso este fin de semana, podemos ir...

Pacifica negó con la cabeza

-Olvídalo... ya perdiste toda esta semana por mí... ya buscare como conseguirlo sola...

Dipper le sonrió acercándose a ella.

-No te preocupes, además hace mucho que no voy al bosque, me encantara visitarlo de nuevo... mas si es contigo

-Di... Dipper

Pacifica se puso muy colorada al escuchar eso

-¡Seguro conoces todo sobre el verdad! Ya quiero saber que has averiguado estos años

La sonrisa y el sonrojo se desvanecieron en gran medida

-Si... ya me imaginaba que era solo para eso... pero bueno... Es... es un trato Pines...

Le sonrió un poco levantándose, sin darse un cuenta como, quedaron viéndose frente a frente... y en eso Pacifica vio la hora en un reloj de pared, justo al lado de la oreja de Dipper

-¡FALTAN 5 MINUTOS!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dipper dio un brinco por el repentino grito mientras Pacifica tomaba apresurada su pastel y salía de la casa

-¡RÁPIDO PINES SALTE O TE DEJARE AHÍ ENCERRADO!

Dipper salió corriendo, al cerrar la puerta las cerraduras se cerraron automáticamente, sin esperar un segundo Pacifica corrió al barandal salto, aterrizo en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia la zona del día del pionero lo mas rápido que podía, Dipper la miro un segundo... y salió corriendo también tras ella, aunque sorprendido de lo rápido que podía correr Pacifica.

-Ya casi ya casi ya casi –Pacifica-

Dipper se detuvo una calle antes jadeando, cuando escucho

-¡YA CASI YA CASI YA CASI!

-¿He?

Volteo y apenas logro tirarse a un lado para esquivar a Mabel que corría a toda velocidad también con su pastel, finalmente llegaron ambas a inscribirse, Dipper se levantó aun sorprendido y mareado cuando las inscripciones terminaron, Pacifica y Mabel se acercaron a él jadeando

-Dipper…

-Hermano…

-¿Chi… chicas?

Las 2 sonrieron y se dejaron caer…

Ya era de noche, en el centro del pueblo se habían puesto varias mesas al estilo del día de acción de gracias y familias enteras comían en ellas, Dipper y Ford no dejaban de ver sorprendidos a los seres sobrenaturales que llegaban a comer junto con varios humanos, pero Dipper no veía ningún unicornio, finalmente para terminar de comer cada uno comió una rebanada de el pastel ganador…

-Esta delicioso señora… ha… -Mini Mabel-

-Me llamo Eliza

-¡Esta delicioso señora Eliza!

Eliza revolvió un poco el cabello de la niña, mientras Mabel y Pacifica comían el suyo en silencio

-No puedo creer que perdiera… -Mabel-

-No puedo creer que ella entrara al concurso… siempre me hace eso –Pacifica-

-Vamos no estuvo tan mal –Dipper-

-Pues… -Mabel-

-Supongo… al menos algo ganamos… -Mabel-

-Si e igual yo gane, tercer lugar

-Cuarto… no está mal para la primera vez y lo mejor es…

-Déjame adivinar, ninguna gano el concurso así que… igual no tendremos que disfrazarnos –Mabel-

-Ha claro que tendrán

La voz era de Eliza la cual de repente se puso seria

-¿Perdón? –Mabel-

-Hay no hay no hay no…

Dipper volteo a ver a Pacifica que de repente parecía estar extremadamente asustada y nerviosa

-Que tengan que disfrazarse… me contaron de esa apuesta, textual y literalmente dijeron que la que no ganara se disfrazaría… ninguna gano así que tendrán que disfrazarse

-Jajajaja vamos… es… es una broma… ¿verdad? –Mabel-

-No bromea…

Pacifica trago saliva, poniéndose cada vez más roja

-¿he? Pero… no espera…

-Lo siento Mabs, fue un trato –Wendy-

-¿He? Pero… -Mabel-

-Si Mabel, como quiera te verás bien –Grenda-

-Igual ya deberías haberte echo a la idea –Candy-

-Pero… pero… O… oxigenada…

Pacifica la miraba… y suspiro

-O si… si yo tengo que hacerlo, tu también lo harás, cumple con tu palabra

-Vamos tú no lo…¡rayos!

Termino diciendo Mabel, totalmente atrapada, en su expresión leía perfectamente que Pacifica lo haría…

-Trágame tierra -Mabel

-A MI PRIMERO… -Pacifica-

Las 2 dejaron caer su cara contra la mesa, deprimidas…

Y bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Siento que estuviera tan largo pero no encontré ninguna parte donde cortarlo, tenía muchas cosas que quería abarcar ya que casi todo lo que paso en este capítulo tendrá mucho que ver con lo que pasara más adelante… eso y la pequeña escenita de Dipper y Pacifica.

No se por que pero soy de los que piensa que Dipper se enamoro de Pacifica antes, quizás por lo escrito en el diario 3, pero igual ver a esa chica asi de enamorada y nerviosa, conociendo como es normalmente se me hace muy divertido.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, pese a lo largo y a la tardanza x.x (Exámenes finales!)

Proximo capitulo, que espero subirlo saliendo por fin de vacaciones:

-Pacifica casi se arrepiente de querer ir a buscar a un unicornio

-Mucho momento con esa parejita

-Se sabra un poco mas del libro que Dipper compro y de los diarios que le dio Pacifica

-Un poco sobre la condición de Mabel

-Y finalmente un poco mas de la vida en Gravity Falls y que ha pasado desde que los gemelos dejaron de ir

Y bueno, hasta la próxima


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Así que sobrevivió?

-Eso parece

-Debí haberlo supuesto siempre ha sido un estorbo desde el momento en que nació… díganle que se encargue de el

-Si señor

Era de mañana, Dipper se encontraba en su habitación terminando de vestirse, a pesar de que era mucho mayor en su habitación se miraban varios detalles que mostraban que en gran parte siempre seria el mismo niño curioso, en una pared había un gran mapa de todo Gravity Falls con marcas donde había comunidades de creaturas sobrenaturales, donde había visto creaturas peligrosas y también donde había otras cosas como objetos desconocidos o sucesos misteriosos, en otra pared había un librero enorme lleno de libros de libros de varias materias sobre todo de biología, misticismo y conspiraciones, en un gran escritorio de trabajo había un enorme libro abierto, muy viejo, Dipper mientras terminaba de abrochar su camisa lo miro pensativo, algo le decía que ese libro era especial, el mismo algo que le había dicho que el diario de su tío Ford era algo que valía la pena, se acercó al escritorio y cambio algunas páginas de forma distraída, como si esperara que ahora el libro le dijera algo, pero seguía en blanco, casi se sintió decepcionado de ello, salió de la habitación y bajo a desayunar, en la cocina, ya Ford y Stan estaban sentados comiendo mientras Mabel bostezando se servía un poco de café y Pato ponía un plato frente a ella

-Vaya ya creí que no te… ¡Jajajaja sin duda 6 dedos ese es de tu familia!

-¿He?

-¿Que paso Dipper? ¿No podías dormir? –Mabel-

Mabel saco de su bolso un pequeño espejo y se lo mostro a Dipper, este suspiro fastidiado, su piel estaba pálida y tenía grandes ojeras que evidenciaban que había pasado la noche en vela

-Deberías dormir Dipper, cuando regreses échate una siesta –Ford-

-Solo un poco cansaaaaaaado

Dipper bostezo y tomo un bocado del plato que el avatar de Pato puso en su mesa, al lado en el suelo Pato comía con hambre un plato de comida

-¿Que tanto has estado investigando, Nerd? –Mabel-

-Solo… algo… tío Ford, ¿Recuerdas donde había unicornios?

-¿Unicornios? ¿Eso buscas? ¿Ya sabes dónde están esa loca de Jezabel y sus amigos no? –Mabel-

-No, ellos ya no están, están en prisión en el bosque mágico por agredir a Wendy hace días ¿Recuerdas?

Mabel rio un poco, recordaba el suceso, justo el día que habían vuelto a Gravity Falls hubo una pequeña… discusión de Durland con una bruja que había terminado con 3 brujas, 2 humanos y los 3 unicornios arrestados por atacar a oficiales de policía, lo que Mabel mejor recordaba era a Wendy tambaleándose, hablando y sonriendo como ebria mientras la entrevistaban después de haber recibido una coz en la cabeza, sólo había sobrevivido gracias a su casco que al parecer había reforzado con magia.

-¿No cumplieron su condena ya?

-Las condenaron a 5 años, tenían antecedentes por agresión, estafa y engañar a niñas tontas para hacer cosas estúpidas y tener así un corazón puro

-ha…

Mabel lo miro un segundo… y Dipper abrió los ojos de repente al sentir el puntapié de su hermana justo en su espinilla, lo malo de sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Entonces quieres otro unicornio? ¿Para que? –Ford-

Ford actuó como si no hubiera visto lo que paso, mientras Stan reía, ya acostumbrados a que sus sobrinos actuaran como niños chiquitos cuando estaban juntos sobre todo Mabel, solo que ella tenia algo que hacia que todos se hicieran gordos ante sus travesuras

-Pacifica quiere unos pelos… no se... para que…

Dipper se sobaba la espinilla con lagrimitas en los ojos jurando venganza contra su hermana la cual solo le saco la lengua burlona

-Pelo de unicornio… bueno quizás sea por lo que paso en el centro comercial, el pelo de unicornio sirve como defensa para una gran cantidad de creaturas de la oscuridad así que podría quererlo como protección, por cómo me describes esa cosa, podría ser una creatura de alguna dimensión oscura como la de Bill

-¿Tu no conoces ninguna así tío Ford?

Ford dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza aunque por dentro se sentía un poco culpable de mentirle a sus sobrinos, esa creatura era como la que había visto en Nueva york, pero sabía que de decirles la verdad querrían investigar más o ayudarlo y no quería que se involucraran, quien fuera la persona que había invocado ahora a esa cosa, no había ido tras ellos.

-Existen cientos de miles de dimensiones diferentes Dipper y cientos de especies y seres en miles de planetas en cada una de ellas, hay muchas que jamás conocí

-Bien…

-¿Que harás con lo que dijo Pacifica del pelo de unicornio?-Mabel-

Dipper pensó un poco en lo que Pacifica había hecho y dicho cuando la vio en su casa y le pidió el pelo de unicornio, en ese momento no reparo en ello, pero cuando lo recordó horas después reparo en la expresión de terror que vio en sus ojos cuando entro a su casa

-Bueno tendré que averiguar otro lugar donde conseguirlo

Dipper empezó a desayunar en silencio pero aun pensando en ese problema

-Por cierto Dipper, ¿has sabido algo del hombre al que arrestaron en el centro comercial?

Ford saco el tema como si nada pasara pero Dipper noto como aun intentando disimularlo Ford lo miraba expectante

-Lo llevaron a la prisión del bosque mágico supongo o al menos a una de sus estaciones pero no se a cual, ¿por que?

-Por nada solo curiosidad

Eso inmediatamente alerto a Dipper, cuando el le pregunto el por qué, sabia la respuesta: "Porque quiero saber mas de esas creaturas" así era su tío Ford, como el, sabía que no preguntaba en balde el tenia aún mas curiosidad que el propio Dipper por saber más de ellas pero aun así no demostró haberse dado cuenta de nada

-Quizás pueda averiguar con Wendy a donde lo llevaron

-No te preocupes no importa

Dipper termino de comer y se levantó, el avatar de Pato inmediatamente tomo el plato para lavarlo

-De acuerdo… entonces me voy

Dipper palpo su bolsillo y noto que no traía sus llaves por lo que fue a su habitación, pero seguro de que Wendy recibiría una visita de su tío Ford ese mismo día, llego a la habitación y tan pronto entro una enorme sorpresa se dibujó en su mirada y de inmediato tomo su celular

-¿Pacifica? Soy Dipper… necesito que me digas… ¿que también conoces el bosque?... si… si… bueno… es solo que… quizás encontré lo que necesitas…

Miraba fijamente el libro que había dejado abierto y en blanco al bajar a desayunar, ahora el dibujo de un valle estaba en una de sus hojas, mostrando su ubicación dentro del bosque y con la palabra unicornio perfectamente legible.

-Al otro día-

Ya eran más de las 10 de la mañana, la pequeña Mabel jugaba en el patio con su pelota mientras Mabel la vigilaba y al mismo tiempo adelantaba otra de sus estatuas de cera, cuando la niña volteo a ver a alguien que se acercaba, Mabel volteo también dibujándose una sonrisa traviesa en su mirada

-Quita… esa… ridícula… sonrisa… fenómeno…

Pacifica estaba totalmente colorada y parecía querer echársele encima a Mabel para ahorcarla haciendo que Mabel solo riera más, gruño un poco fastidiada y dejo una mochila de apariencia pesada en el suelo estirándose un poco, traía un atuendo que Mabel jamás pensó que vería usando a una Northwest, una camisa de manga corta blanca, jeans viejos y zapatos de montaña, además de que por primera vez desde que Mabel la conocía, Pacifica no llevaba casi nada de maquillaje

-Por lo que veo estas lista para irse…

-Y por lo que veo hasta estas sacando ideas de eso ¿verdad fenómeno?

Pacifica se acercó a ver la figura que estaba casi totalmente terminada, ya que solamente le faltaban unos detalles y la pintura, era un unicornio a tamaño natural, la joven vio la escultura con curiosidad, lo negaría si se lo preguntaban pero sin duda Mabel tenia talento para eso.

-Bueno ya que tú y mi hermano han decidido tener un fin de semana romántico en el bosque…

Una vena apareció en la frente de Pacifica

-Y salir a buscar hadas…

Otra vena apareció

-Yendo los dos solos…

Esa vez fue el colmo Pacifica la miro furiosa

-Sabes que no es por eso Pines

Mabel la miro a los ojos sin perder su sonrisa confiada

-Bueno… no completamente por eso…

Termino admitiendo Pacifica un poco roja, después de mirarla a los ojos unos segundos

-Pues tú pusiste mucho empeño en ir

-Tu hermano no conoce el bosque también como cree, menos esa zona y menos ahora que las creaturas mágicas no se ocultan de los humanos, además era necesario que vaya

-¿Por que?

Pacifica la miro con una sonrisa confiada

-Se necesita a una mujer virgen y pura para atraer a un unicornio y de todas sus conocidas solo yo encajo con eso

-¡YO TAMBIEN SOY VIRGEN Y PURA!

Contesto Mabel rápidamente, cayendo totalmente en la provocación de Pacifica, esta se limitó a señalar a un lado a donde la pequeña Mabel corría detrás de Pato, la niña choco con una rama, cayo, se levantó y se limpio

-¡ESTOY BIEN!

Y siguió corriendo atrás de Pato, Mabel suspiro, en eso le había ganado, en ese momento Dipper salió de la cabaña

-Ha ya llegaste

-Si… bueno… ¿me enseñaras ahora ese mapa?

-Claro esta arri… ¿DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESTO?

Pacifica sintió de repente una rafaguita de aire pasar a su lado sorprendida mientras Mabel reía a carcajadas, al voltear se encontró con Dipper que estaba sacando todo lo que tenia en su mochila

-¿HEY QUE HACES PINES?!

-Tienes brújula, un mapa de la zona, herramientas, todo lo necesario para estar en el bosque… incluso una casa de campaña nueva, una manta de emergencia, bengalas, gps…

-Ha… bueno… ¡YA DEJA DE ESCULCAR MIS COSAS!

Súbitamente roja Pacifica le arrebato de las manos… una panti

-Ha… lo siento… ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto? –Dipper-

-Vaya que buenas cosas tienes aquí a mi me interesa saber donde conseguiste todo esto no es de Gravity Falls

Los 3 voltearon a ver a Ford que se acercaba con gesto amable, Pacifica rápidamente escondió detrás de su cuerpo la prenda que Dipper acababa sacar de su mochila, Pacifica y Ford se miraron apenas un segundo y esta gruño un poco, fastidiada

-Lo compre para el viaje, tendré menos dinero que antes pero no soy una muerta de hambre, Pines

-Esto es del año pasado

Le menciono Dipper como si nada pasara mientras miraba una lata de comida

-Ha… bueno ya que… he estado muchas veces en el bosque y necesitaba buen equipo, contento?

-Claro

Dipper la miro sonriendo y le tendió la mano a Pacifica y está en vez de darle la prenda lo empujo a un lado y empezó a guardar todo de nuevo aunque aun gruñendo molesta, Mabel rio un poco al ver como a pesar de todo Pacifica estaba muy roja

-Bueno bueno ¿cuánto tiempo durara su viaje? –Ford-

-Unos 2 días, 3 cuando mucho… es en la pradera que está en el centro del bosque –Pacifica-

-¿Tú conoces el lugar tío Ford? –Dipper-

-He ido un par de veces cuando era joven pero no sabía que había unicornios ahí, solo la vi de lejos jamás llegue hasta ella

-Bien… entonces creo que es hora de irnos… subiré por mis cosas… y… ha…

-Y será mejor que te des prisa Pines

Pacifica lo miro enfadada y siguió ordenando rápidamente su mochila, sacando algunas cosas que Dipper había desacomodado este se dio cuenta de que no solo era ropa interior si no que tenía un cambio completo, igual no dijo nada solo camino a la casa, Mabel se levanto

-Espera voy también, tío Ford vigila a la niña

-¿A que vienes? –Dipper-

-No te veré en un par de días tengo que molestarte por todo ese tiempo que no lo hare

Dipper gruño un poco y Mabel lo siguió riendo un poco hasta que los 2 entraron en la casa

-Vaya así que has guardado todo esto estos años ¿he? –Ford-

-Seguí estudiando, ¿lo recuerda? El único que quiso abandonar todo fue usted

-Si si lo se… supe que paso en el centro comercial, protegiste a Mabel y a Dipper… gracias

-No iba a dejar que se par se muriera ahí

Pacifica cerro por completo la mochila y se levantó mirando distraída la estatua de cera

-¿Cuantas veces ha ocurrido que alguien invoque a esas creaturas en el pueblo?

-Jamás ha ocurrido nada parecido que yo sepa, es la primera vez

-Ya veo… ¿y ella que dice?

-Nada, se muestra tan tranquila como siempre, jamás se lo que piensa… pero si hizo volver a Greil es por algo, Ninian también viene en camino

-También ella… entonces

-Si quiere saber más deberá preguntarle a ella, realmente no se nada

-En realidad quería ver al hombre que encerraron, ¿tú sabes cómo hacerlo?

Pacifica pensó unos segundos

-Lo llevaron a la prisión especial en el bosque, echa para evitar magias de invocaciones, pero deberá ir solo Wendy no creo que quiera acompañarlo y yo no iré ni loca

-por que debería ir so…

-Y no vaya de noche

Ford se cayo

-Entiendo es por eso… bien, lo hare hoy… Pacifica

-¿Si?

-Cuida a Dipper mientras están en el bosque

Pacifica solo asintió sin decirle nada, pero a diferencia de lo que pasaba con Guideon, Candy, Grenda o Wendy, Ford no noto hostilidad hacia el en la mirada de la joven o forma de hablar de la joven, esta se estiro un poco

-Esa mochila

-Le quite el logo

Cogió la mochila y se la echo al hombro para ir a hablar con Dipper y Mabel, este estaba muy rojo y Mabel aun riéndose, Ford no alcanzo a oír lo que decían pero se lo imaginaba perfectamente, inmediatamente Dipper y Pacifica caminaron pero en vez de tomar el camino de regreso al pueblo caminaron hacia uno de los extremos de la casa y de inmediato desaparecieron entre los árboles, Ford sabía que ese extremo de la propiedad iba hacia la parte más espesa del bosque, Gravity Falls era solamente un montón de casas a un lado de un bosque enorme y casi totalmente inexplorado que se extendía por mas de 100 kilómetros, pero confiaba en que esos 2 sabían cuidarse… o al menos eso esperaba

-Tío Ford ¿estará bien que vayan? Recuerda esa cosa que ha estado en el bosque

-No te preocupes estarán bien, además le dije a Dipper que trajera pelo de unicornio extra

-¿Para que?

-Bueno… con una buena cerca alrededor de toda la casa, con pelo de unicornio entre las maderas…

Mabel sonrió abrazando a Ford con cariño, este abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y sonrió palmeándole la espalda a su sobrina, Mabel aunque no lo dijera estaba tremendamente preocupada por lo que había atacado a su hija pero sabía que si colocaban pelo de unicornio alrededor de la casa, pocas creaturas oscuras podrían atravesarlo y mientras Mabel jugara dentro de ese límite estaría segura, de repente

-¿Necesitaban pelo de unicornio?

Los 2 dieron un respingo y se alejaron volteando sorprendidos, Wendy estaba detrás de ellos aparentemente aguantándose las ganas de reír por haber sorprendido a ese par

-Ha Wendy… ¿que haces aquí? –Mabel-

-Venía a traerte otros dibujos de creaturas, me los pediste ¿recuerdas?

Wendy le entrego una carpeta a Mabel, esta de inmediato la abrió mirando los dibujos con curiosidad

-¿ESPERA? ¿TU TIENES PELO DE UNICORNIO? –Ford-

-Claro, tengo montones ¿cuanto quieren?

-¿De… de donde sacaste? –Ford-

-De Jezabelle y esos otros unicornios que siempre andan con ella, los que arrestamos ¿recuerdas? Como los reos se pelean por su pelo en prisión o pueden usarlo ellas ya que muchas de las creaturas que están ahí son oscuras se les trasquilo por completo al arrestarlas y aproveche para quedarme con toda la cabellera como compensación por que casi me provocan una conmoción cerebral

-¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes? –Ford-

-No me preguntaron antes…

Ford abrió y cerró la boca, cuando Stanley salió muy contento de la casa con un teléfono

-Sí, Santiago ya se encuentra atrás y tiene la camioneta con el contrabando listo para…

Se quedó totalmente helado al ver a Wendy

-¿Contra… bando? –Wendy-

-¡CORRE SANTIAGO CORRE!

-HEY VUELVA AQUÍ! QUE NO LO VOY A ARRESTAR POR… ¿QUE LE HACE A ESOS PERRITOS?!

-¿STANLEY QUE RAYOS HACES?

Stan corrió tras la casa, con Wendy y Ford atrás, se escuchó un ruido de una camioneta arrancando y varios ladridos de cachorros

-Va…

-¡MAMI! ¿PUEDO IR A VER A LOS PERRITOS?

-¿He?

Volteo, Mabel estaba a su lado cabalgando a Pato

-Por los pe… pero… ni siquiera sabía que tío Stan tenia perritos…

-Yo la cuidare ama Mabel, no nos separaremos de Wendy

Mabel pensó un poco y finalmente asintió sonriendo y Pato inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia donde habían partido los demás, rio un poco y camino a la escultura pensando en que le faltaba como detalles

-¡QUE BONITA!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mabel salto y se alejo rápidamente, aterrada y sorprendida por segunda vez ese dia, justo a su lado estaba Eliza mirando la estatua de cera, pero Mabel sabía que apenas un instante antes no había nadie en ese lugar

-Si… realmente es magnífica quizás sea la mejor que he visto jamás… mis felicitaciones

-Ha… se… señorita Eliza… me… me asusto…

-¿Ha? Ha si perdona malos modales…

Eliza empezó a rodear la escultura con interés y se notaba realmente maravillada por esta

-Ha… bueno me alegra que le guste

-Si… igual venia a hablar contigo, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me he sentido realmente muy bien desde el día del pionero, muchas molestias y gran parte de la debilidad que sentía desaparecieron

-Ya veo…

Eliza se sentó tranquilamente, Mabel no se hubiera sorprendido de ello si no fuera porque estaba sentada en el vacío como si el mismo aire se hubiera vuelto sólido para ella

-Bueno entonces…

-¿Que te pareció lo que hizo Pacifica en el centro comercial?

-¿Ella? Espere… nos estaba viendo

-Si, desde antes de que ese hombre apareciera en ese lugar

-Pero…

-Contesta lo que te pregunte

La mujer sin dejar de sonreír entrecerró un poco los ojos mirando fijamente a Mabel

-Bueno… sentí… que ella nos protegió y que si ella no hubiera estado ahí hubiera sido peor

-En eso tienes razón, quizás los 2 hubieran muerto de no ser por ella

-Si… pero… después la que preocupo a todos fui yo…

-ha… eso es porque te sientes débil ¿verdad?

-¿he?

-Si… te sientes como si no sirvieras para nada… como si no pudieras hacer nada para ayudar si se necesita…

-No… yo…

-Ahorita no quitabas los ojos de esa niña mientras trabajabas, saliste cuando ella salió pero no te sentiste a gusto hasta que ese puerco salió a jugar también con ella y tu hermano prometió vigilar desde su ventana

Mabel abrió los ojos sorprendida, la verdad es que ella no había querido dejar que la niña saliera a jugar pero no podía impedírselo, había pedido a Pato que saliera a jugar con ella y aun así, solo con Dipper alerta ante algo pudo sentirse tranquila, solo porque sabía que quien quiera que fuera esa cosa del bosque, no podría ayudar a su hija si atacaba… no podía hacer nada, la sorpresa de que la mujer supiera todo eso desapareció ante su sentimiento de impotencia, de niña y de adolescente había sido alguien siempre con muchísima fuerza y energías, alguien que nada detenía y que jamás se sentía cansada, débil o insegura y ahora

-Desde el día del pionero siento envidia de ella… mi hermano hubiera muerto… y no hubiera podido hacer nada por el… nada…

-Sí, eso es verdad… los humanos se sienten así a veces… ya se

Eliza chasqueo los dedos como si acabara de tener una idea

-¿Por que no te haces fuerte?

-¿He?

-Si si si esa seria la solución… podrías aprender un poco de magia… suficiente… para ayudar a tu familia si es necesario, ya no tendrías que estar con el bosque con miedo…

-no es eso mi cuerpo

-Ha para eso no se necesita fortaleza física, si… podría servir…

-Yo no…

-Si sería perfecto para ti…

-No se ni de donde conseguiría aprender magia

-De mi por supuesto…

La mujer se levantó mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa inmensa

-Podría enseñarte… enseñe a Wendy y a Pacifica, las 2 me dieron un pago… puedes hacerlo tú también

Mabel empezó a sentirse nerviosa, esa mirada ansiosa era demasiado parecida a la que Bill mostraba cuando quería algo, cuando la hizo a desatar el fin del mundo

-Bien ¿hacemos el trato?

Eliza extendió su mano a ella pero Mabel se levantó alejándose un poco

-No, no puedo

-¿Por que no? Quieres sentirte fuerte

-No es necesario mi familia…

-Que harían para detenerme si quisiera hacerte daño ahorita?

La voz de Eliza se volvió fría un segundo y Mabel se dio cuenta estaba sola, recordó entonces al avatar de Pato que estaba viéndolas desde el jardín y volteo hacia el pero la maquina no se movía

-Si ahorita estuviera esa niña contigo… ¿que me impediría hacerle algo?

Mabel trago saliva, no podía decir que ella lo haría… no serviría para nada

-Te exigiré un pago, no te diré que es, pero… agregare dos clausulas al contrato

-Yo no he dicho que lo hari…

-Clausula uno, no puedes decirle a nadie de tus clases si no te lo autorizo, Pacifica y Wendy están autorizadas, puedes preguntarle a ambas si soy de fiar o si ese entrenamiento te ayudara, si te dicen que no, el trato se cancela y quedas libre

Mabel cerro la boca de inmediato, si confiaba en alguien era en Wendy y en pacifica… bueno al menos ahora ya no la odiaba… tanto como para querer hacerle mal

-Clausula dos, no puedes preguntarle el pago que les exigí, ¿hacemos el trato?

Eliza le tendió la mano

-Yo…

-¿Hacemos el trato?

Eliza levanto un poco la voz, de repente todo el lugar retumbo, su mirada se vio peligrosa, Mabel sintió un inmenso poder, una gran amenaza viniendo de ella y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda pero de repente, mirando a sus ojos noto como ella no le daba tanto miedo, no tanto como se lo dio Bill de niña, sin duda, Bill Cifra era mucho peor que esa mujer, algo dentro de ella lo sabía pero aun así, de niña ella lo enfrento, ahora no se atrevía a enfrentar a esa mujer y supo por que, por que se sentía débil, vulnerable como si fuera la sombra de lo que fue esa niña alguna vez, se había sentido así desde que cayó enferma, desde que los doctores le decían que cada día sería probablemente el ultimo y decidió que no quería sentir eso mas, no mas

-Trato echo

Mabel tomo la mano de la mujer y la estrecho, en ese momento toda la amenaza y la sensación de peligro desaparecieron del rostro de Eliza

-Bien… bien…

-Bueno entonces ¿cuando empezaremos?

-Ha ya me contactare yo contigo pero mientras tanto

Eliza chasqueo los dedos y una lista apareció frente a Mabel

-Consigue eso, cuando lo tengas… bueno ya veremos, no te preocupes todo se encuentra en Gravity Falls…

-Si de acuerdo…

-Por cierto, en cuanto a tu hija

Mabel de repente sintió miedo, esperando que le pidiera algo que tuviera que ver con la niña o una amenaza

-No te apartes de ella, pero tampoco te preocupes, el bosque no dejara que le hagan daño… adiós

De repente simplemente desapareció, Mabel se le quedo viendo y un segundo después, todo el ruido del bosque regreso, el viento volvió a azotar su rostro, abrió los ojos asombrada al ver como una mariposa a medio vuelo se ponía en movimiento de nuevo y escucho al avatar de Pato hacer su labor de ese día, podar unos rosales que Ford quería plantar y entonces comprendió que el tiempo había detenido en un momento mientras hablaban… miro la lista… y finalmente la apretó, iría al pueblo y conseguiría esas cosas pero también hablaría con Wendy, esperando no haberse metido en un lio al hacer un trato con un ser así.

-¡MAMA!

Mabel volteo a ver que tanto Ford, como Wendy y Mabel regresaban ya sin dejar de reír, incluso Ford, Wendy tapaba uno de sus ojos con su cabello, se acercó a Mabel y esta de repente se sintió como una madre recibiendo quejas de su profesora, Wendy acariciaba a un hermoso perrito de apariencia fina

-Bueno… ha… ¿que hizo el mocoso?

-Jajaja dile a tu tío que no hay problema contrabandeando perritos no voy a arrestarlo pero… hay cosas que una oficial de policía no puede dejarle pasar ni siquiera a un amigo

La expresión de Wendy de repente se hizo un poco mas seria aunque no perdía su sonrisa, se aparto el mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo mostrándolo… morado

-Y golpear a una oficial de policía con un perrito es una de ellas, ¿entendido?

Mabel la miro… de repente… poco a poco… una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro y apenas unos segundos después estaba carcajeándose con fuerza apretando su estómago, Wendy rio un poco también y la pequeña Mabel no hacía nada… mas que lanzar miradas codiciosas al perrito que Wendy traía en los brazos

-Bueno bueno… creo que adentro tengo algo que podría quitarte ese ojo morado pasa

-Si gracias… amm…

Wendy le sonrió de forma inocente a Mabel…

-No te atreverás… -Mabel-

Wendy rio un poco y le tendió el perrito a la pequeña

-No puedo tener perros

-¡GRACIAS OFICIAL WENDY!

Mabel dio un grito y cogió al perrito apretándolo con fuerza, al momento los ojos del perro parecieron querer salirse de sus orbitas por el apretón de Mabel y rápidamente su madre se apresuró a rescatar al animalito

-Ten cuidado… ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mami… ha… lo siento…

La niña se puso roja mientras veía como en su regazo el perrito trataba desesperado de tomar aire, Mabel rio un poco

-¿Como le pondrás?

-Estrellado

Mabel no pudo evitar reír mas fuerte asintiendo con la cabeza y camino hacia la casa con la niña detrás, al entrar, vio como Ford pegaba un parche en el ojo de Wendy, Pato había desaparecido

-bueno ya esta, en una o dos horas podrás quitártelo y estarás como nueva

-De acuerdo, vaya perrito me hizo mas daño que la patada del unicornio

Wendy volvió a poner el mechón de su cabello para que tapara su ojo y se levanto

-Bueno ni hablar en un par de horas me lo quitare… creo que querían ese saco de pelo, ¿quieren ir por el ahora?

-No se…

-Claro, tío Ford ¿puedes cuidar a Mabel unas horas? Quería también ir de compras al pueblo

-Si… no hay problema… pero si esa cosa hace algo en la cueva

-Pato lo limpiara

Respondió inmediatamente la niña haciendo que Ford no pudiera evitar sonreír, la pequeña sin duda había sacado lo descarado y astuto de su madre y de su tío Stan

-Bueno entonces… ¿nos vamos? –Wendy-

-Si

Mabel salió rápidamente y encogió la estatua de cera del unicornio, la levanto y bajo rápidamente al sótano donde abrió un gran refrigerador, dentro estaban varias estatuas ya terminadas, la puso en el estante y cerro con candado tomo su bolso y salió apenas en unos segundos

-Bueno vámonos

Las 2 se dirigieron al límite de la casa donde ponían los vehículos y se acercaron al Jeep de Wendy

-¿No debería conducir yo?

-Tranquila puedo ver perfectamente con este ojo…

-pero

-¿Tienes licencia?

-No…

-¿Quieres que te arreste?

-No…

-Entonces arriba

Mabel sonrió, sabiéndose vencida y subió al Jeep con Wendy al lado, rápidamente se alejaron

-bueno… ¿hacia donde fueron Dipper y Pacifica?

-¿Para que quieres saber?

-Ya que tengo pelo de unicornio nada perdemos en ir a encontrarlos, ¿no crees?

-bueno…

Mabel le sonrió amablemente

-No se no conozco esa parte del bosque…

Wendy la miro a los ojos

-Eres una… ¿que estas planeando?

-bueno… es que digamos… que tengo planes

-¿Planes?... rayos… creí que habías dejado esas ideas hace años

-¿Por que?

-¿Por que no se maduraría… ok, no…

Wendy condujo unos segundos en silencio

-Recuerdas de lo que hablamos… ¿verdad?

-Si, lo recuerdo

Ahora el tono de Mabel era serio

-¿Te preocupas por ella?

-Por ambos… no quiero que alguno salga herido... y si pacifica se asusta créeme, Dipper podría salir muy herido

-Yo confió en el, no se aprovecharía de ella… además soy cupido recuerdas? Quien unió a Tambry y a Robbie

-Si ya se que fuiste tu

-¿Y quien arreglaba que Marius y Grenda se quedaran juntos cada vez que venia al pueblo?  
-Tu…

-¿Quien convenció a Soos de pedirle matrimonio a Molly y arreglo la cita en que lo hizo?

-Tu…

-Y quien sabe que tu…

Mabel le susurro algo a Wendy y esta inmediatamente freno el Jeep, tan de golpe, que si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad Mabel hubiera salido volando por el cristal

-COMO RA…

-Soy cupido te lo dije

Mabel reía un poco aunque asustada por lo que había pasado, Wendy estaba rojísima

-Mas… mas te vale que…

-Guardare el secreto

-Si pero… eres una… ¡DE ACUERDO VOY A CONFIAR EN TI!

Wendy se recargo en el asiento del jeep cruzándose de brazos

-mas te vale estar en lo correcto

Mabel rio y Wendy tomo de nuevo el volante para seguir el camino, de repente Mabel recordó lo que le había dicho Eliza, la cláusula del contrato pero no sabía como plantearla

-¿Por cierto a donde iras de compras?

-Ha… ¿por que preguntas?

-Para llevarte, después de todo debo salir también a comprar unas cosas

-Si bueno… donde puedo comprar…

Mabel saco la hoja que le dio Eliza y de nuevo el Jeep freno de golpe, Wendy giro rápidamente al frenar ya que iban a gran velocidad y quedaron a centímetros de golpear un árbol

-Tu… no me digas que lo hiciste…

-¿Que hice?

Wendy miraba fijamente la hoja, Mabel noto como esta destellaba

-ha… tu sabes…

-Me toco tener una en tu época... ¿que trato hicieron?

-Bueno…

-¿Que te dijo, Mabel?

Wendy parecía un poco nerviosa y preocupada, lo que empezó a poner nerviosa también a Mabel

-Ella… me dio una opción para salir del contrato… dime… ¿acaso crees que me enseñe Magia me hará daño o me perjudicara? ¿Puedo confiar en ella?

-¿Solo eso te dijo?

Wendy volvió a arrancar el jeep y retrocedió un poco para volver a avanzar hacia el pueblo

-Si… ofreció a… bueno… a enseñarme… me dijo todo

-Como si te conociera de toda la vida

-Si

-y te hizo una oferta tan buena que no pudiste rechazarla

-Exacto…

-Explotando exactamente tus debilidades, el punto donde mas te dolía

-¿Hice una estupidez verdad? Bueno no importa dijo que si Pacifica o tu me decían que podía ser peligroso el que me enseñara podría escapar

Wendy seguía en silencio pero después simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Jamás me he arrepentido de que me enseñara, al contrario, estoy agradecida de todo… esta algo loca pero es alguien en quien le confiaría mi vida y en cuanto a Pacifica… seguro que le salvo la vida el que le enseñara

-¿Entonces?

Wendy le sonrió mucho más relajada

-Te ayudaría a ir a comprar las cosas pero debes encontrarlas sola… ¿que te parece si te dejo en el centro? Luego solo mándame un mensaje, mis compras son en el centro comercial y tardare unas horas

-De acuerdo

La conversación rápidamente se desvió hacia otros caminos pero Mabel no dejo de notar dos cosas, la primera era que Wendy era quien estaba desviándola a temas sin importancia… y que su súbita preocupación sobre que pudo haberle dicho se había esfumado, pensó en preguntarle que se supone que le hubiera dicho pero no se molestó, algo le decía que Wendy no le diría, finalmente llegaron a Gravity Falls, Wendy se detuvo casi a las afueras

-Bueno aquí te bajas

-¿Aquí? Pero…

-Aquí, confía en mi… mándame un mensaje cuando termines y te recogeré

-Claro

Tan pronto Mabel se bajo del vehículo Wendy avanzo perdiéndose en el pueblo.

En el bosque, Pacifica suspiraba negando con la cabeza como diciendo "Dame paciencia" mientras miraba hacia una rama alta de un árbol… y a Dipper sentado en ella mirando a un pequeño pájaro, este no parecía algo extraño de no ser porque sus plumas brillaban como si fueran de cristal y en ese momento era de color azul, aunque cuando lo habían visto al pasar era de color rojo, Dipper lo dibujaba rápidamente

-Ten cuidado te vas a caer

-No lo creo no soy tan pesado

-Pues yo digo que si y te vas a caer Pines

-Ya, ya… termine

-En 3…

-¿He?

Dipper volteo a ver a Pacifica

-2…

-Espera qu…

Dipper escucho un pequeño tronido en el tronco

-1…

-¡AYUDA!

Se intentó levantar para coger otra rama y en ese momento esta se rompió, Dipper cayo de cabeza pero se vio inmediatamente flotando en el aire y bajado suavemente al suelo, Pacifica se notaba que contenía las ganas de reírse

-Te lo advertí…

-Si… lo se

Dipper se levantó mientras Pacifica se acercaba y tomaba el libro del suelo mirando el dibujo

-Vaya se nota que tu tío Ford te enseño a dibujar

Fue hojeando el libro mirando muchas anotaciones y dibujos de varias creaturas, algunas ya incluidas en los tres diarios pero diferentes, con pequeñas correcciones, hasta que Dipper tendió la mano y Pacifica se lo entrego

-Se nota

-Sus dibujos se parecen… ¿bueno es todo?

-Si… ¿esa cosa que es?

-En el bosque se les llama aves de cristal

-Jamás vi algo así en Gravity Falls

-Pocos los han visto, yo solo lo había visto una vez pero se la pasan todo el tiempo por el pueblo, solo que nadie los ve

-¿Por que?

Pacifica señalo al árbol, Dipper vio como el ave se volvía color celeste y empezaba a volar, el color destacaba perfectamente sobre el verde de las hojas de los árboles, pero después se elevó y desapareció

-Ellos –Pacifica-

-Se camuflan, el color que tienen los hace perfectos para volar, si ven desde abajo no podrán verlos volar por su color, si los ven desde arriba un depredador vería los destellos del sol en su plumaje que lo encandilara y evitara que ataque de forma eficiente

Pacifica tenia la boca abierta justo para explicarle eso… y la cerro mientras Dipper anotaba todo eso en el libro rápidamente para después cerrarlo

-Olvidaba que eras un nerd

-¿Por qué me dices Nerd?

-¿Aun preguntas?

-Si, solo dije algo obvio…

-Si tú lo dices, pero adelante niño es hora de seguir adelante

Pacifica lo tomo de la oreja jalándolo mientras caminaba

-¿Hey por que haces esto? Déjame auch auch auch

-Por qué estuviste media hora persiguiendo a un pájaro y subiéndote a un árbol, por eso, quiero llegar rápido a donde están los unicornios

-Dijiste que no llegaríamos hoy

-¡Eso no quiere decir que no quiero llegar pronto Pines!

-Pero hay tantas cosas aquí…

-Eres un…

-Tu sabes qué tipo de cosas puedo encontrar aquí que sean interesantes

-Claro que lo se

-Bueno sigamos con las preguntas… solo mientras viajemos

-No me interesa seguir con ese juego Pines…

Pacifica se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Dipper con los ojos cerrados

-Puedes preguntarme cosas de Mabel…

Dipper noto que Pacifica temblaba

-Cosas vergonzosas

Pacifica volteo un poco medio abriendo un ojo mirando a Dipper

-Como…

-Mabel tiene miedo a los ratones, llego a poner una ratonera a cada lado de su almohada para matar a Pérez cuando perdió sus primeros dientes

-Ha…

-Y paso…

-¿Si?

-Cuando papa a las 2 de la mañana se acerco a poner el dinero…

-¿SI?

-Y Mabel se movio en sueños…

-Si…

Pacifica ahora si volteo interesada

-Bueno… tendrás que preguntármelo…

Dipper la miro con una sonrisa traviesa, Pacifica trago saliva

-Eres un…

-¿Si?

-Bueno ya que… entonces será por aquí

Pacifica señalo un grupo de arboles

-¿Por ahí?

-El camino que estamos tomando rodea toda esta zona, es más largo pero mucho más rápido por que no tiene obstáculos ni riesgo de perderse, por el bosque el camino va casi en línea recta pero… hay muchas sorpresas en el bosque, cosas misteriosas…

-¿EN SERIO? ¿COMO QUE?

-Que fue…

-¿He?

-Que fue… lo que paso con esas ratoneras Pines

Pacifica lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco cruel, Dipper se hubiera asustado de no ser por que esa crueldad y ganas de revancha iban dirigidas hacia su hermana y no a el…

Un águila volaba a varios kilómetros de altura cuando hasta ahí desde el bosque llego

-¿QUE QUE? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDE SER JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Del susto el águila mejor dio media vuelta y se alejo

En el pueblo, Mabel caminaba por la calle mirando hacia todos lados buscando alguna tienda donde pudiera conseguir lo que necesitaba cuando de repente volteo a ver hacia el bosque

-¿Por que pienso que golpeare a Dipper mañana?...

Se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante cuando por el reflejo de una vidriera noto que alguien la miraba fijamente… alguien la seguía…

Wendy estaciono su Jeep, no había ido al pueblo como ella se lo había dicho a Mabel si no que se encontraba en el bosque, camino hacia el mismo sitio por el que Pacifica cruzo días atrás y entro por el mismo portal, al llegar al claro se encontró con Eliza que tenía su verdadera apariencia

-Ha Wendy, eres tu… mira ¿que tal? Como me salió también el pastel quise probar otros… ¿No se echan a perder verdad? No se mucho de comida

Wendy se sorprendió al ver una enorme mesa llena de pasteles y dulces de diversos tipos suficiente seguramente para mas de 100 personas

-Bueno… exagero un poco pero… ha… no no era eso de lo que quería hablarle…

-Mmmm creo que si, le daré algunos a Greil cuando vuelva

-¿Salio?

-Sip fue a escoltar a Stanford al bosque ya sabes que es peligroso que ande ahí

-Pero… ha bueno ¡ya basta! Quería hablar con usted

-¿De que?

-¿DE QUE? Me dijo… me ordeno que no dijera nada sobre el proyecto, que no debíamos involucrar a los gemelos Pines… que ellos debían ser protegidos… ¡Y AHORA LE ENSEÑARA MAGIA A MABEL!

-Ha eso…

-¡SI ESO!

Eliza se sentó en el vacío, Wendy se hubiera enfadado mas si no fuera por que su voz se volvió seria

-No te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

-¿De que?

Eliza negó con al cabeza

-Toma asiento… como debe ser

Wendy suspiro un poco y empezó a flotar levemente sentándose con las piernas cruzadas pero a varios centímetros del suelo, como si eso fuera nada

-¿Listo ahora?

-Mejoraste, te hiciste fuerte

-Si ya se que me hice fuerte

-Pero a la vez te volviste un fracaso en algo en lo que eras buena si no te hubieras dado cuenta…

-¿De que?

-Te enseñe a sentir la magia, ¿recuerdas? Cada ser viviente tiene un aura y al usar magia o cualquier tipo de energía o poder, esta se vuelve parte de ella, ese sello es inconfundible y vive donde sea que haya un hechizo

-Lo se

-¿Entonces por que note diste cuenta?

-De que

-De lo que lo vi en el centro comercial deberías ser capas de verlo tu tambien… cierra tus ojos, Wendy

Wendy asintió y los cerro respirando profundo, recordando como hacia ese ejercicio todos los días años atrás

-Ahora evoca ese momento en tu mente, te enseñe a recordarlo todo incluso las sensaciones, olores, sentimientos

-Lo se…

-Te volviste muy poderosa, pero ahogada en tu propia sensación de poder olvidaste sentir… tus amigos ya no están en peligro, ya es un recuerdo, revísalo bien

En la mente de Wendy se repitió esa escena, el demonio, Pacifica protegiéndolo, el aura de Pacifica alrededor de Mabel y Dipper, la del demonio, la de su invocador, la de Dipper totalmente aterrado por su hermana… la de Mabel desapareciendo lentamente, débil, torturada por…

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –Wendy-

Ford se encontraba en el bosque, aun sintiéndose un poco culpable ya que Mabel le había encargado cuidar a la niña pero con Pato estaría bien, a pesar de la espesura del bosque y de que hacía años que no cruzaba ese camino no titubeaba en lo más mínimo en su camino, de repente se detuvo

-¿Te mandaron a vigilarme?

-Así es seis dedos, al parecer tienen miedo de que te mates antes de tiempo

Greil se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol con cara de apenas empezar a despertarse, se dejó caer al suelo tranquilamente volteando a verlo

-Así que vamos

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

-Por supuesto

Ford asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a Greil, gruño un poco mientras el bosque iba quedando más y más en silencio y se hacía mas espeso, tanto que apenas pasaba la luz del sol entre estos, de repente de la nada, un hombre salió de entre las sombras, parecía estar totalmente fuera de lugar en el bosque, era alto y delgado y se veía muy anciano, con un rostro lleno de arrugas, su nariz era grande y ganchuda pareciendo el pico de un buitre y su mirada altiva y arrogante, como si estuviera viendo a un ser inferior

-Vaya… vaya… Stanford Pines… Greil… ¿a que debo su visita?

-Veo que sigues aquí Alexander, como siempre

Esa frase por alguna razón hizo que apareciera furia en los ojos de el hombre

-Es Lord Alexander Northwest para ti, campesino… ahora responde mi pregunta

-Vinimos a ver al prisionero nuevo –Greil-

-Ha si… pasen pero no se si quiera verlos, sigue diciendo que quiere a esa oficial de policía no a ustedes

El hombre dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la nada, pero al pasar un pequeño limite un castillo totalmente negro se materializo, justo donde parecía solo haber árboles, Greil y Ford caminaron detrás de este, dentro del castillo no parecía haber nada, solo una inmensa habitación de piedra, en el centro de esta se encontraba un hombre en una silla de piedra, atado de pies y manos a esta por medio de grilletes de acero, Ford se acercó y lo miro fijamente, no podía tener mas de 30 años, su cabello era largo y tenía barba y bigote cortos, era alto y de compleción muy fuerte, para sorpresa de Ford estaba bien vestido, con un traje, calzado y un reloj carísimo, miraba a Ford con una sonrisa confiada y un poco burlona, Alexander se quedó un poco retirad pero Greil y Ford se acercaron a este

-Había pedido que me trajeran a la oficial de policía que me arresto… no a un anciano y a un… vaya

El hombre sonrió al ver a Greil

-Quizás entonces si valga la pena hablar con ustedes…

-¿Que es lo que querías?

-Solamente buscar a alguien que fuera fuerte… con vencer al demonio menor que me acompañaba bastaba… y parece que esa cosa si que lo es

Greil gruño un poco súbitamente enfadado, quizás era por que muy pocas personas podían decir con solo mirarlo que no era precisamente humano

-¿Para que querías buscar a alguien fuerte?

-Para ayudarme a defender a esta zona de mierda y después largarme de aquí, ¿que no parece?

El hombre se recargo tranquilamente en su silla y Ford tuvo el presentimiento de que si el no se escapaba era simplemente que no quería

-¿Defenderla de que?

-Quizás sea difícil de creer

Ford sonrió burlón

-¿De que eres un mafioso de una familia masacrada recientemente en Nueva York por meterse en las artes oscuras pero que escapaste?... o quizás… que tu fuiste el encargado de proveerles esos trabajadores pero alguien te gano y viene por ti… después de todo el desastre que hubo hace unos días… quizás algunos piensan que fue tu culpa…

-No es verdad…

-Que quizás les diste una instrucción equivocada

-Eso no…

-O que no eras tan poderoso, no tenías el control de tus creaturas que decías tener

-¡SILENCIO!

El hombre se mostraba molesto, pero aun así miraba sorprendido a Ford, sin imaginarse como había obtenido toda esa información

-No importa lo que ocurrió conmigo, ahora esas cosas vienen a Gravity Falls, denme protección y les ayudare a…

-¿Y por que deberíamos darte protección? Seis dedos este humano se está haciendo de miedo y como tu dices… lo buscan a el, entonces será más fácil entregarlo

-No, no vienen por mi ya tenían planeado venir a este sitio, el encuentro con mis… clientes fue algo accidental… hay alguien que…

-Hablas mucho humanito

Ford y Greil voltearon sorprendidos, detrás de ellos había aparecido un hombrecito pequeño, apenas de un metro de alto, muy delgado, vestía un traje de vestir negro con un sombrero de copa y tenía barba y cabello negros, sonrió y al hacerlo mostro una boca llena de afilados y agudos colmillos

-Por eso te quieren matar…

Ford miraba atento al recién llegado pero notando como el prisionero se había puesto pálido

-Dime tu nombre, enano –Greil-

-Puede llamarme Friket señor, un gusto

El hombrecito se quitó el sombrero haciendo una graciosa reverencia, Ford volteo notando el terror en los ojos del prisionero

-No… esta cosa… esta cosa no…

-No no no no te equivocas no hagas dramas… no me mandaron a matarte… no me llegaron al precio pero…

El hombrecito sonrió aun mas

-La última vez que vi humanos morir fue muy divertido, tanto que quise ver más, ustedes también lloraran como niñas intentando salir?

Alrededor del hombrecito fueron apareciendo varios portales negros

-Seis dedos, atrás

Ford retrocedió unos pasos, poniéndose al lado del guardia, antes de que se diera cuenta Alexander estaba al lado de Greil, tranquilamente desabrochando los puños de su traje

-¿Northwest que está pasando aquí? –Greil-

-Debo admitir que me encuentro tan perplejo como tu, nadie debería ser capas de entrar de esta manera ni de invocar nada…

-Ya veo...

-¡NO SEAN IDIOTAS! ¡NOS VAN A MATAR A TODOS!

El hombre se levantó presa del pánico pero de inmediato se volvió a sentar siendo empujado por Ford, de uno de los portales salió un demonio corriendo, como el que el hombre había invocado en el centro comercial, se lanzó hacia ellos… y recibió una fuerte descarga, una barrera apareció alrededor de ambos, Ford sonrió mientras una barrera aparecía alrededor del hombre y de el mismo

-Sera mejor que te quedes quieto niño, esto no tardara mucho –Ford-

-¿He?

Greil y Alexander sonrieron mientras los colmillos de Greil súbitamente crecieron y sus ojos se volvían amarillos, los de Alexander se volvieron rojos…

Mabel caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, aun no había comprado nada pero no le importaba, solamente parecía estar admirando el paisaje del pueblo, hasta que de repente se detuvo frente a una puerta de la que sabía era una tienda de antigüedades y casa de empeño, entro en la tienda, al abrir la puerta sonó una campanilla pero nadie estaba en el mostrador, se encogió de hombros y desapareció detrás de un estante, tan pronto paso eso la puerta se abrió de nuevo pero esta vez sin ningún sonido… alguien entro a la tienda caminando despacio… en silencio…

-Hola Guideon

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al pasar al lado de la estantería donde Mabel había volteado se había topado de bruces con ella, esperándolo, de la sorpresa Guideon retrocedió tropezó y cayó, Mabel rio un poco acercándose a el

-Ahora… ¿me dirás porque me seguías?

Bueno después de un retraso demasiado grande para mi gusto aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado

Fue solamente una introducción, aunque esperaba abarcar todo lo que quería en solo 2 capítulos parece que no podre ya que acaban pasando demasiadas cosas.

Sobre el nuevo Northwest, para mi hubo algo que jamás explicaron en Gravity Falls, al menos en lo que se refería a la historia de la familia Northwest y el fundador de el pueblo, Alexander será para explotar ese punto.

Sobre lo que vio Wendy en sus recuerdos y la razón por la que Eliza quiere entrenarla solo puedo adelantar que tiene que ver mucho tanto con Pacifica como con Mabel, aunque ninguna de las 2 lo sabe aun.

Próximo capitulo, un poco mas de ese extraño hombre, Mabel y Guideon teniendo una buena conversación y varios momentos de Dipper y Pacifica.

Hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

Pacifica y Dipper seguían caminando en el bosque, pero a pesar de que según Pacifica era un lugar peligroso y problemático ellos para nada estaban en silencio si no que conversaban animados como si fuera un pequeño paseo entre ambos, Pacifica reía casi cada vez que Dipper le hablaba mientras este no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, con su diario abierto y la pluma en la mano mientras no paraba de registrar todo lo que veían, incluso cosas que Pacifica ni veía alcanzaba a comprender, pero aun así no podía evitar sonreír al verlo mientras caminaba, Pacifica muchas veces le había llamado niño desde que se volvieron a ver precisamente porque se portaba de esa manera, curioso por todo, deseoso de aprender todo lo que pudiera, en cambio Dipper se sorprendía del cambio que Pacifica había tenido hace años, antes jamás pensó que algún día estaría viéndola caminar tranquilamente por el bosque charlando, sin preocuparse lo mas mínimo por la suciedad, el estado de su ropa, no llevar maquillaje, Pacifica seguía siendo una chica un poco consentida, con aires de superioridad y seguían gustándole las cosas caras pero se notaba que había madura mucho

-Entonces…

-Bueno entonces…

Dipper se quedó quieto un segundo

-Mabel me va a matar

-Que te mate hicimos un trato

-Pero…

-Puedo enseñarte algo que te gustara…

Pacifica hablo con un tono juguetón y viendo hacia el cielo solo esperando a ver cuánto tiempo duraba la voluntad de Dipper

3…

2…

1…

-Ok entonces en ese momento Mabel conecto el suéter en el enchufe y este estallo

-¿Se lastimo?

-No… ella quedo intacta

-Ha

Pacifica sonó decepcionada y Dipper no pudo evitar reír

-Pero el suéter no tanto…

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tan mal quedo?

-Bueno… se cayó un pedazo, luego otro, luego otro… ahí descubrimos 2 cosas

-¿Que cosas?

-¿Me mostraras 2 creaturas mas del bosque?

Pacifica se quedó en silencio

-Eres un… echo

-La primera fue que mi hermana ya estaba un poco… desarrollada y la segunda… cuando hace calor con tal de llevar sus suéteres Mabel no se pone nada debajo mas que el sostén

Pacifica no pudo evitar reír un poco sobre todo por que por la expresión de Dipper, el incidente fue mas gracioso que vergonzoso para todos

-¿Bueno ahora que me enseñaras?

-No se… ¿Que te gustaría ver?

-Bueno…

Dipper tomo su diario y lo hojeo rápidamente hasta mostrarle a Pacifica una foto en esta estaba en un techo con Blubs y Durland alejando a un murciélago gigante

-¿La recuerdas?

-Claro, fue la que me dio la idea de invitarte a la mansión hace años

-Bueno, busque en los diarios pero jamás encontré nada como eso, a esta cosa la aleje usando mi propio ingenio así que quiero ver uno… ¿Sabes donde viven?

-Bueno… no me gustaría llevarte ahí

-¿Por que no?

-Es peligroso, existen cosas que no se pueden hacer en el bosque no al menos que vayamos preparados eso es una de ellas… además queda al otro lado del bosque

-Al otro lado…

Una vena apareció en la cien de Pacifica

-Pero mas te vale no intentar ir solo Pines, ¿Oíste?

-Bueno si no quieres acompañarme…

-Eres… eres un…

-Admite te importo

Pacifica lo miro un poco colorada y suspiro, mientras seguían caminando cuando su celular vibro, leyó algo y lo guardo de nuevo pero ahora estaba pensativa

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ha… no… no es nada…

Mientras caminaban el bosque se iba poniendo cada vez mas y mas oscuro, Pacifica movió las manos y susurro algo y una luz apareció frente a ellos, iluminaba todo a algunos metros a la redonda

-No te separes de mi de acuerdo… en la oscuridad es muy peligroso

-De acuerdo

-¡Pero no te acerques demasiado Pines!

-¿He? ¿Yo que hice ahora?

Pacifica lo miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Que estos últimos días te he conocido muchas mañas…

-¡MAÑAS!

Dipper lo miro entre indignado y sorprendido por el tema que ahora abordaba Pacifica, aunque se notaba que solo quería cambiar la conversación igual acabo cayendo por el tono acusador de la joven

-Mañas… eres un pervertido

-¡No soy un pervertido!

-Me mirabas el trasero… Me hiciste decirte mis medidas…

-Eso fue…

-Te acostaste con cuatro putas en un casino

-Ok golpe bajo…

-¡Y casi me haces algo en la noche en el hotel!

-Casi, pero no fue así

Pacifica se quedó callada un segundo sonrojada

-Si lo se…

Lo señalo acusador con una expresión tan molesta como la que usaba cuando peleaba con Mabel de niña

-Pero la intención es lo que cuenta… Dipper pervertido y violador

-Oye no es cierto

-Jajajaja ¿Te molesta que te digan eso Pines?

Dipper se había puesto rojo, Pacifica rio un poco y volteo al bosque

-¡Escuchen todos Dipper Pines es un pervertido y violador!

-No digas eso

-Jajajajaja ¿Por que no Pines? Pervertido pervertido pervertido

-Ya veras

Ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta cuando eso se convirtió en un juego pero Dipper empezó a correr tras Pacifica que reía, olvidando totalmente el contenido del mensaje o el hecho de que había dicho todo eso solo para molestar al chico y evitar que siguiera preguntándole sobre este, ahora solo se divertía y jugaba como si fuera una niña de nuevo cuando de repente Pacifica se detuvo de golpe volteando a ver a Dipper que aún no se había dado cuenta de esto y corría tras ella, Pacifica se volteo tirando rápidamente su mochila y sujeto a Dipper, antes de que el se diera cuenta estaba en el suelo bien sujeto con el brazo hacia atrás

-A ver… ¿que decías de que me ibas a ganar?

-¡Oye eso es trampa!

-Claro que lo es, soy una Northwest ¿Que esperabas?

-Jajaja segura que quieres hacer algo como esto?

-¿Por que Pines?

Dipper sonrió y se giro rápidamente

-HEY!

Pacifica se sorprendió tanto de que Dipper fuera capaz de cargar con todo su peso que no logro afirmarse bien y antes de que supiera este ya la había sujetado

-¡SUELTAME PINES!

-¿Y si no?

Pacifica le sonrió sádica

-¡AUXILIO ME QUIEREN VIOLAR!

Dipper rápidamente la soltó y se quitó como si Pacifica fuera un hierro al rojo vivo, Pacifica… poco a poco sonrió y 5 segundos después reía a carcajadas

-¡ESO JAMÁS FALLA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡CON ESO NO SE JUEGA!

-¿Bromeas? Tu cara valió la pena… además… estamos solos en la parte mas alejada del bosque, ¿Quien va a escuchar?

En ese momento se escuchó un feroz rugido entre los árboles, Dipper se levantó inmediatamente poniéndose frente a Pacifica en un inconsciente gesto protector mirando hacia la dirección en la que el ruido había venido, pero no pasó nada, aun así Dipper seguía sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo

-¿Que… que fue eso?

-Lo que sea… estaba muy lejos

-¿No sabes lo que es?

-Claro que no, ¿Crees que se todo de este lugar? Seguro que sabes más del bosque que yo…

Pacifica sonrió de repente mirando a Dipper traviesa

-Pero igual para la próxima creo que yo debería estar al frente… después de todo soy la que usa magia…

-¿He?

Dipper volteo, Pacifica estaba un poco sonrojada, de repente entendió lo que decía y sonrió

-Creo… creo que si… lo siento…

-No… no es nada… creo que será mejor seguir…

Pacifica saco su teléfono, Dipper noto que no había nada de señal, lo guardo de inmediato

-Ya llevamos unas cuatro horas, hay que seguir… ¿De acuerdo?

Pacifica aún estaba un poco roja, sonrió volviendo a coger su mochila echándosela de nuevo en su espalda, pero notando como Dipper aun volteaba hacia la dirección de la que había llegado el sonido, Pacifica también lo hacía, había sentido como su sangre se helaba al escuchar ese alarido pero igual venía de lejos y lo mejor en ese momento era continuar con su camino, Dipper también pareció llegar a esa decisión ya que solo se ajustó de nuevo su mochila

-Vamos…

En el pueblo, en una vieja tienda, Mabel reía con fuerza viendo a Guideon en el suelo, este totalmente rojo se levantó, malhumorado, solo logrando que Mabel riera aún mas, aunque notando la diferencia de estatura, ahora Guideon era varios centímetros más alto que ella, Mabel noto también que traía varias joyas encima, un pequeño pendiente, un diente de oro y una ligera cadena de oro que alcanzaba a ver en su cuello y por un momento pensó en preguntar de eso pero… mejor prefirió seguir riéndose de el

-No es tan gracioso

-Claro que si Guideon, parece que cada vez que nos vemos acabas con el trasero en el suelo… eso te pasa por espiarme

-Yo no te espió

-¿Ha si?... ¿entonces que hacías aquí?

-Ha…

Mabel sonrió y le enseño la lengua para después darse la vuelta para empezar a ver estanterías

-¿Por cierto de que es esta tienda?

-Es solo una tienda de antigüedades.

-Ha… bueno sígueme voy a curiosear un poco

-¿Que crees que no tengo nada que hacer?

-¿Pero si tu venias a esta tienda no? Entonces vienes a comprar algo, así que nada te pasa si me acompañas en mis compras

-Bueno…

Mabel tomo una canasta que ni siquiera parecía ser de compras si no parte de la mercancía que vendían en ese lugar y se la dio a Guideon empezando a pasar por los estantes mirando todos atentamente, aunque solamente lo hacía para molestar un poco a Guideon, de repente se detuvo al ver una etiqueta debajo de una bolsita de papel

-¿Que…?

Mabel saco la lista y después de hojearla, vio que era uno de los nombres que estaba en esta, tomo la bolsita de papel

-¿Que es esto?

-Esas son para hacer amuletos y hechizos

-¿He?

-¿Vas a comprarlo?

Mabel asintió, Guideon tomo la bolsita y la abrió sacando una pequeña piedra cristalina, como si fuera un trocito de vidrio

-Estos cristales tienen la propiedad de absorber y almacenar la magia, un hechicero puede usarla para guardar un conjuro dentro

-¿Como esto?

Mabel se arremango un poco y le mostro el brazalete para detectar magia de Pacifica, ahora que lo miraba de forma detenida, noto como la gema que estaba en forma de una gota de agua era del mismo material

-¿Esos son los brazaletes que hizo Pacifica en el centro comercial? Si, son de este material aunque seguro que no resistió darle su propio toque… ¿entonces aun quieres llevarlos?

-Claro

-¿De compras para tu tío?

Mabel abrió la boca para contestarle que no cuando recordó la condición, Guideon no estaba entre las personas con las que podía hablar, miro la lista y se sorprendió, la lista tenia ahora otra apariencia y no brillaba, pensó que probablemente eso sería por que el no tenía permiso de ver su verdadera apariencia

-Ha… si, me pidió estas cosas, ¿sabes donde conseguirlas?

Guideon leyó la lista

-¿De verdad no sabes, Mabel?

-No, nada

-Todas las cosas que vienen en esta lista son de esta tienda

-¿En verdad?

Guideon la miro con cara de dame paciencia… y de repente una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro

-Lo que sea que estés pensando ni se te ocurra

-Bueno solo pensaba que podría ayudarte a recoger todo esto…

-Bueno eso sería muy…

-Pero si haces algo por mi

-Ni lo sueñes

-Vamos no sería algo malo

-¿Ha no? Yo te conozco, Guideon no me gusta esa sonrisa

-A mi si me gusta la tuya

Por un momento Mabel quedo un poco descolocada y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, Guideon sonrió al verla así, puede que cuando fueran niños ella fuera mayor y lo hubiera rechazado sin más, pero ahora el ya tenía mucha más experiencia con chicas que en esa época, Mabel solo se volteo y tomo otro sobre de la estantería

-Lo siento pero yo paso, seguiré buscando

-Mabel Mabel Mabel, ni siquiera sabes que es lo que viene en esa lista

-¡Claro que lo se!

-El articulo 3 esta a tu lado

-¿He?

Mabel volteo y vio un frasco de plástico con una etiqueta, Mabel lo tomo

-¡ESTO NO PRUEBA NADA!

-Si tu lo dices… veo otras 3 cosas aquí que vienen en la lista…

-Eres un… de acuerdo… ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga por ayudarme?

-Bueno no lo se… es una petición… podrías…

-¿Si?

-Sumer Halloween será en un par de semanas, iras conmigo a la fiesta

-¡GUIDEON! ¿Hace años que deje eso claro contigo lo recuerdas?

-O si, lo recuerdo, mi adorada Mabel, pero es solo una pequeña oportunidad para salir contigo otra vez

Mabel rio un poco al verlo, sobre todo porque Guideon usaba el mismo tono de voz y las mismas frases que había usado cuando era niño y quería ligar con ella, pero ahora se notaba que estaba usándolos a propósito para hacerla reír, Mabel pensó un poco y sonrió traviesa

-Bueno… de acuerdo, entonces será con una condición, me acompañaras a pedir dulces, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Aun vas a pedir dulces?

-¡Claro que si! ¿Creías que no?

-Bueno… de acuerdo lo hare, ¿Por cierto cual será tu disfraz?

-Aun no decido, ¿Por que?

-He? Bue… bueno de acuerdo… entonces…

-Entonces toma, ¿Que debo llevar?

Mabel le dio a Guideon la lista, este se rasco la cabeza mirando la lista y Mabel por un segundo la vio brillar y también los ojos de Guideon

-Bueno… a ver

Guideon empezó a sacar varias cosas de los estantes, Mabel le paso la canasta y Guideon empezó a poner ahí varias cosas, algunos sobres y frascos todos con etiquetas que Mabel ni siquiera entendía en algunos casos, hasta que finalmente tenía ya la canasta bastante llena

-Creo que esto es todo

Mabel miraba todas las cosas que estaban en la canasta que ahora estaba completamente llena, Guideon se la tendió y Mabel al tomarla trago un poco de saliva, la canasta pesaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba, la tomo con las 2 manos sintiendo como apenas podía resistir el peso, maldiciéndose así misma por su debilidad ya que Guideon la levantaba fácilmente con una mano, Guideon pareció darse cuenta de que tenía problemas ya que se la quitó, la llevo hasta el mostrador y la subió, un anciano se acercó a cobrar inmediatamente

-Me… llevo también la canasta…

-¿He? Claro… bueno…

Mabel le paso su tarjeta y firmo pero después volteo a ver la canasta

-¿Segura que puedes con eso? Puedo llevarte a tu casa

Guideon tomo la canasta levantándola fácilmente con una mano

-Ok blanquito, confiesa, yo seré débil pero no tanto ¿Como haces eso?

-¿Eso? Es fácil con uno de estos

Guideon le sonrió a Mabel y le mostro el dorso de su mano, traía una sortija en cada dedo, pequeñas y discretas, las piedras eran de diferentes colores y una brillaba levemente

-Ha así que es para eso… y yo que ya estaba preguntándome si ahora tenias esos gustos

-¿He? ¡Claro que no!

-Jajaja si si… pero no te preocupes Wendy vendrá por mi y no tendré que ir a casa

-¿Segura?

-Segura gracias por ayudarme y te veo en el súper Halloween, ¿De acuerdo?

Mabel le tendió la mano a Guideon, este se extrañó un poco por el gesto pero le estrecho la mano a la chica, Mabel rio y tomo la canasta haciendo un gesto, mientras levantaba la canasta con mucho esfuerzo y caminaba hacia la puerta, Guideon sonrió un poco

-Vaya Mabel si que has… ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?

Guideon miro su mano, le faltaba la sortija que eliminaba el peso de los objetos que tomaba, salió corriendo pero Mabel ya no estaba, gruño un poco y sonrió entrando de nuevo necesitaba comprar algunos respuestas, en la vuelta de una esquina Mabel miraba curiosa si Guideon la seguía pero lo vio entrando de nuevo en la tienda, por lo que siguió caminando pero pensando que igual le regresaría la sortija cuando se volvieran a ver, de repente escucho que una bocina sonaba y volteo, el Jeep de Wendy se detenía y Mabel subió

-Vaya veo que encontraste la tienda de suministros mágicos… ¿Que rayos paso que traes esa sonrisa?

-¿He? ¿Sonrisa?

Mabel se vio en el espejo y noto que traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, enrojeció un poco… no se sentía como una mujer atractiva desde hace muchísimo tiempo ni había pensado en chicos por lo que para ella era agradable que alguno se fijara en ella, por mas que fuera el, por lo que no podía negar que la situación le gustaba

-Si sonrisa

-¡ENCONTRE ALGODONES DE AZUCAR! Hacia años que no comía uno era tan…

Mabel puso ojos brillantes y Wendy rio un poco disipándose todas sus sospechas, mientras Mabel ponía la canasta en la parte trasera del jeep y arrancaban, por un momento pensó que había tardado demasiado con Eliza pero le había alegrado ver que Mabel había podido hacer todo sola, mientras Mabel pensaba en lo que había pasado, sonrió un poco

-Wendy

-¿Si?

-Alguna tienda de disfraces donde pueda comprar algo bonito para el súper Halloween?

-Bueno no será difícil, pero como quiera iras de Mai Shiranui ¿Recuerdas?

-¿He?

-Si, tu apuesta con Pacifica

Mabel se puso roja, con todas las emociones del día había olvidado eso

-Bueno si pero…

-Más te vale no romper esa promesa, ahora eres una hechicera

-¿Qué? No es cierto

-Si lo es, desde el momento en que empiezas a aprender magia lo eres aunque no sepas nada aun y un hechicero Mabel, solo tiene su palabra, es lo mas sagrado, si tu haces un trato con un ser mágico como Pacifica, que es otra hechicera y le das la mano, estas obligada a cumplir

-¿Y si no lo hago?

Mabel se cruzo de brazos pero Wendy se encogió de hombros

-Te mueres, así de simple

-¿QUE?

-Si, tu hiciste un trato, no puedes romperlo, puedes torcer el trato, pero en esencia, debes mantenerlo siempre, incluso Bill lo hacia

La palabrota que soltó Mabel habría hecho que Ford la castigara un mes

-¿Bueno por que tan enojada?

-Tendré que ir sema desnuda con un pigmeo mañoso todo súper Halloween…

-¿He?

Wendy la miro sin comprender pero Mabel enfurruñada solamente se dedicó a ver por la ventana como se acercaban a casa de Wendy

En la prisión, el hombre miraba boquiabierto el centro de la habitación, se veía una gigantesca sombra y el sonido de huesos astillándose, un cuerpo medio devorado cayo al suelo, un cuerpo que no era humano, Friket miraba la escena tan blanco como el hombre, mientras la sombra se hacía más pequeña, una suave luz iluminaba el lugar, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, carne y cuerpos, poco a poco la luz aumento como si lo que la bloqueaba desapareciera lentamente, en el centro de la sala estaban Alexander y Greil, después los 2 voltearon a ver al pequeño demonio y se acercaron

-O… oigan…

-Creo que sería bueno interrogar a este enano –Greil-

-No me gusta, es anti estético y ya ensuciamos demasiado pero creo que es necesario… al menos quiero saber cómo entraron a mi prisión –Alexander-

-Ha… yo…

El hombrecito tomo su sombrero haciéndolo girar en sus manos nervioso, como si fuera un niño regañado

-Yo no se cómo llegaron aquí esas cosas señor yo no los traje

-¿No? ¿Y cómo llegaron?

-Bueno

La sonrisa del diablillo se hizo mas maliciosa

-Alguien los invoco señor… alguien poderoso, los trajo desde afuera

-No es posible aparecer aquí –Alexander-

-O si que lo es, solo necesitas que alguien los traiga, usando su…

En ese momento su sonrisa se ensancho mostrando que solo tenía colmillos en su boca

-Vaya vaya parece que siempre si acepto mi precio

El hombrecito se inclinó haciendo una graciosa reverencia

-Muchísimas gracias señores, me dieron la oportunidad de conseguir un buen empleo muy muy bueno… se los agradezco… adiós

-SOSTENGANLO! –Ford-

El hombrecito sonrió cuando Alexander, a una velocidad sobre humana, apareció frente a el pero un segundo después ya no estaba, el hombre gruño un poco y después volteo a ver a Ford, en la habitación se escucharon risas

-Vaya… así que… ya se esta moviendo… jajajajajajaja…

Ford volteo a ver al hombre, que ahora parecía haber abandonado todo su miedo y solamente reía mirando los cadáveres de todos los demonios que habían ido por el

-¿Que es lo que sabes de lo que paso aquí humano? –Greil-

-Que lo que dicen es cierto, esa persona puede hacer aparecer demonios donde sea

-¿Tu sabes quien es? –Ford-

-No… yo solo soy un mercenario, me dedico a enviar demonios a hacer el trabajo sucio cuando mis jefes me lo piden, lo hago invocándolos y luego enviándolos a cambio de un pago, eso es todo

-Lo dices como si fuera poca cosa, invocar a un demonio y controlarlo es algo increíble para un humano y mas aun es que te paguen, que siquiera te crean –Ford-

El hombre sonrió

-No todos los que estuvieron aquí en el raromagedon cerraron la boca, algunos dijeron todo… y algunos los escucharon y les creyeron, se aprovecharon de que la policía no creerá que paso ni otras familias así que gente con mis… habilidades empezamos a tener trabajo, hasta hace unos meses

-¿Que ha sucedido hace unos meses?

-Apareció uno nuevo, ese nuevo no solamente invocaba un demonio para un pago, si no que invoca a cientos, todos los que necesita y además, ellos realmente le obedecen si no todos al menos un gran número, no por un pago si no por lealtad, a diferencia de otros demonios que traicionan a sus invocadores y los atacan

-¿Quien es?

La pregunta de Greil casi pareció un rugido, una intensa ira brillaba en sus ojos

-Nadie lo sabe, solo dicen su nombre 3 veces y aparece una sombra a la que le hacen la propuesta, el puede invocar demonios donde sea sin siquiera estar en ese lugar y al obedecerle los demonios solo les ordena que hagan lo que su contratante dice una vez se hace el trato, no necesita ser visto ni que alguien sepa quien es

-Así que venias a advertirnos de el… ¿Por qué? –Ford-

-De el no precisamente, de otros como yo… todos saben que pasa con las creaturas mágicas que entran a este pueblo así que muchos piensan que están a salvo de el en Gravity Falls y están llegando, muchos como yo… quizás estén huyendo pero no dejan de ser asesinos despiadados que harán lo que sea para sobrevivir y sacar provecho de su situación… si hay una guerra entre invocadores de demonios por el control del pueblo creo que saben que ocurrirá

-Ha y vienes a advertirnos que generoso de tu parte

-Anciano mi ayuda tiene un precio, no soy como esos idiotas que piensan que aquí podrán escapar de él y aunque lo pensara se me acaba de probar lo contrario, solo quiero algo… manténganme vivo si lo hacen les seré de ayuda… ese será mi pago

-¿Jajajajaja así que solo eres un humano cobarde que va a suplicar que lo salven? No se porque no me sorprende

El hombre no se inmuto en nada por la burla, Ford pensó un poco y asintió con la cabeza

-Bien entonces, creo que debo asegurarme de que nadie se pueda acercar a este joven ni pueda sentirlo, ya me ocupare de sellar toda su presencia para que este a salvo –Alexander-

-Te lo encargo, Greil ¿Podrías informar sobre lo que paso aquí? Seguro que ella sintió que sucedió pero seria mejor que le explicaras todo con detalle

-No hay problema

-Bien… una última cosa

Ford volteo a ver al hombre

-¿Con que nombre se le conoce a este invocador?

-Le llaman Emrys

Ford asintió con la cabeza caminando hacia la entrada del lugar con Greil a su lado

-Ya puedes irte

-Primero veré que llegue a su hogar a salvo

-No seas tonto puedo cuidarme

Ford camino un par de pasos y sintió la mano de Greil en su hombro

-No seis dedos, existe un peligro mas en el bosque

-¿Que rayos hay aquí Greil?

El hombre se veía preocupado

-No se aun, por eso debo acompañarlo, no es bueno que este solo ahora

Ford lo miro un segundo y asintió caminando junto con el pero mucho mas preocupado ahora, Dipper estaba con Pacifica en el bosque, noto como Greil, a pesar de que no aceleraba el paso ni un poco, si escogía los caminos más descubiertos y cortos para llegar a su nueva casa, Ford no comprendía por que este estaba tan nervioso, poco a poco estaba atardeciendo y Ford noto como las sombras crecían rápidamente en el bosque, más que otras veces y la oscuridad era mas intensa

-¿Que es esto? 'Alguien contamina este bosque?

-Sabes que no es así, es imposible contaminarlo, Eliza hace esto ella quiere que la gente este alejada del bosque al anochecer

-¿Entonces hay peligro?

Greil iba a contestar cuando de repente frente a ellos apareció una cúpula de energía con varios símbolos por todo el lugar, ambos retrocedieron, Ford escucho risas frente a el

-¡TIO YA VOLVISTE! ¡¿Te asustamos?!

-Eres muy cruel Mabel sabias que venían para acá

Mabel y Wendy se acercaron riendo, Wendy traía su camisa a cuadros atada en la cintura y una camisa blanca de tirantes debajo y Mabel una camisa ancha y enorme blanca, de manga corta, ambas se veían sucias y cansadas pero bastante sonrientes, Ford podía distinguirlas a medias pero desde donde estaban, ellas solo podían ver la silueta de Ford

-¿Pero que paso aquí? –Ford-

-Bueno como tenía demasiado pelo de unicornio, pusimos una barrera alrededor de toda la propiedad y no solo de la casa, pero tuvimos que hacer las cosas bien, hicimos un cabello continuo, dibujamos un circulo con este por toda la propiedad y luego lo enterramos, puse un conjuro para que nadie pudiera desenterrarlo

-¡WENDY NOS HIZO INVULNERABLE LA CASA!

Ford rio acercándose a ellas y de repente la sonrisa de Wendy se borro

-Greil estabas aquí…

-¿Greil? Ha… hola

Mabel se puso un poco nerviosa al ver al hombre pero camino con decisión pasando al lado de Ford y tendiéndole la mano con una enorme sonrisa que lo hacia ver mucho mas amable y civilizado de lo que parecía hasta ese momento

-Creo que no nos presentamos bien, ¿Verdad? Pero ya nos conocíamos soy Mabel Pines

-Ha si, te conocí en el centro comercial, ¿Como has seguido de ese conjuro?

-Bien gracias por preguntar… ¿Te quedas a cenar?  
-¿Como? –Greil-

-¿Como? –Ford y Wendy-

-Si… Wendy se quedara también, ¿Por que no lo haces? Encargamos demasiada comida

-Suena bien, te lo agradezco

El hombre sonrió y paso al lado de Mabel, Wendy lo miraba totalmente tensa pero el solo paso a su lado y miro al suelo donde se notaba la tierra un poco removida donde habían enterrado el pelo de unicornio, para después seguir caminando a la casa

-Muy buena barrera, buen trabajo

Continuo caminando a la casa, Wendy suspiro y miro a Mabel, pero esta vio… que Wendy estaba un poco roja

-Ok… ¿Porque rayos esta así? –Mabel-

-Bueno no se… por el alago? –Ford-

-Quien sabe… no recuerdo que se pusiera así por algo que le dijera un chico

Wendy enrojeció un poco mas con una sonrisa boba en los labios

-¿NO SE ATREVAN A REIRSE O A DECIR NADA OYERON?

Se dio media vuelta caminando a la casa haciendo que Ford y Mabel rieran

-¿Y Stanley?

-Se quedara en la cabaña del misterio no quiso estar aquí con Wendy en el lugar, piensa que lo arrestara por noquearla con un perrito

-¿Y Mabel?

-Dormida, Pato la puso a jugar todo el día y luego nos ayudo a hacer los agujeros para el pelo de unicornio, quedo agotada

-¿Y el puerco?

-Ya comió y está encerrado en su laboratorio desde hace horas

-¿Y de cenar?

-Encargue carne y nos la asaron, como no comimos bien…

-Bien, buena chica…vamos entonces

-Si señor

Mabel saludo militarmente y ambos rieron caminando a la casa pero al entrar, una gotita apareció en la nuca de ambos, Greil estaba en la mesa apartando una silla como si invitara a alguien a sentarse, pero al otro lado estaba Wendy ya sentándose y fulminándolo con la mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo

-Este… bueno… ¿Segura que está bien que estén los 2?

-Ammm creo que si… bueno ha… empecemos a comer entonces ¿Si?

Mabel se sentó nerviosa, entre ambos, pero sintiendo como había furia asesina viniendo desde donde estaba Wendy hacia Greil que contrastaba enormemente con la sonrisa que había puesto hace unos minutos mientras Ford reía como si fuera un chiste que solo el conociera

En el bosque, Pacifica se encontraba en el bosque en silencio, en un pequeño claro, esperaba algo… hasta que volteo con una mueca burlona

-¿Tardaste tanto para eso?

Rio un poco viendo como Dipper se acercaba con un haz de leña en sus manos

-¿Que pasa es poco?

-Tardaste media hora Dipper, creía que tendría que ir a buscarte, ya hasta arme la tienda de campaña

-Ha bueno…

-¿Te entretuviste buscando animalitos?

Dipper saco de las ramitas su diario y lo puso tras de el

-No

Pacifica rio un poco por el gesto y moviendo la mano las ramas se elevaron y fueron hacia el circulo de piedras que había hecho para la fogata, después miro la copa de los arboles y movió con un poco de fuerza la mano, varios crujidos se escucharon y ramas cayeron al suelo, que rápidamente flotaron y se armaron con la fogata

-¿Pudiste hacer eso desde el principio?

-Claro que si Nerd, pero quería ver si te quedarías buscando animalitos o no

-Eres una…

-¿Una que?

Pacifica lo miro seriamente, pero notando la sonrisa de Dipper y dándose cuenta de que lo decía en tono de broma, no queriendo insultarla

-Bruja

-Eso si lo se

Dipper intento encender un fuego pero no pasaba nada, finalmente Pacifica rio y camino poniéndose a su lado y unos segundos después ya una llamita aparecía entre la leña

-Vez ya esta

-Es magia eso no es justo

-Eso no es magia Pines, es haber venido muy seguido al bosque en mi entrenamiento… esto si es magia

Pacifica se alejó unos pasos y susurro un hechizo la llama creció y se hizo fuerte de inmediato, se sentó y empezó a buscar en su mochila sacando un recipiente de plástico al abrirlo Dipper vio que traía varios emparedados hechos

-¿Venias mucho a acampar durante ese entrenamiento?

-Vaya que si, una vez estuve un mes aquí

¿-UN MES?

-Si, sola y sin provisiones, sin nada... solo magia…

El tono de voz de Pacifica era alegre y nostálgico como si hubiera disfrutado mucho ese tiempo

-Es increíble

-¿Que sobreviviera?

-Que lo hicieras… admite eres una princesa mimada, es impresionante que siquiera te ensucies, si me lo dijeran no lo creería

Los ojos de Dipper recorrieron la figura de Pacifica, esta se dio cuenta y se miro así misma y comprendió lo que Dipper decía, traía unas botas un poco viejas, sus pantalones estaban sucios de tierra al igual que su camisa, la cual se notaba que era algo vieja, sus uñas no estaban pintadas y sus manos estaban sucias y un poco maltratadas

-Si… bueno…

-Ahora pareces una persona real, no una princesa

Pacifica se quedó callada y se sonrojo de golpe, pero sonrió un poco

-Bueno lo tomare como un alago Pines… toma

Dipper tomo el emparedado que la chica le tendía, dándole una mordida

-En serio un mes aquí… quien lo diría

-Si… fue divertido pero al volver me encontré con un desastre en la tienda, casi me da un ataque

-Jajajaja ¿En serio?

-Claro, aunque no creas ese lugar me ocupa mucho tiempo

-No veo que estés tan apurada ahora

-Bueno… fue hace unos años, aun no tenía empleadas tan buenas ni sabía tanto de organizar una tienda… al principio fue muy difícil, comencé de cero… en ese tiempo solo estaba Molly y no era tan eficiente como ahora

-Crei que era una chica modelo

-No creas… incluso traigo esto para recordarme por que no la debo dejar mucho sin supervisión

Pacifica saco su celular y después de buscar algo se lo paso a Dipper, este abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la foto de una hoja del periódico del pueblo, en esta aparecía la tienda bastante descuidada pero donde se veía el nombre de la tienda actual, Pacifica tenía una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones, viejos y sucios y se veía despeinada, cansada y con ganas de matar a alguien, a su lado había una chica pero Dipper no podía creer quien era, Molly era muy pálida, su cabello era rubio platino y corto y usaba lentes, además de que las veces que la había visto estaba perfectamente arreglada y se portaba siempre tranquila y sin sobresaltarse por nada, al menos las veces que la había visto, en cambio en esa foto aparecía una Molly casi igual en edad, pero su piel era más oscura, su cabello era negro brillante con un par de mechones rubios, traía los labios y las uñas pintadas de negro y una camisa de manga corta negra con el símbolo de una banda de rock que mostraba su vientre con una joya en su ombligo, además de collar y pulseras de pinchos, si no fuera porque en la foto decía los nombres de ambas no hubiera creído quien era, el encabezado decía: "Remodelan una tienda sin permiso" "La dueña de la recién abierta tienda Pacific Boutique sufrió un colapso cuando después de un tiempo ausente regreso para descubrir que habían cambiado su tienda sin su permiso de una tienda de modas a una tienda de música heavy metal"

-Jajajajajaja vaya fachas…

-Oye acababa de llegar de un mes en el bosque ¿Que esperabas?

-No me refería a ti si no a Molly

-¿Y que estás viéndole a ella?

-Ha…

Dipper volteo a ver a Pacifica y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro

-¿Celosa?

-¿He? ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero es una niña! Eres un viejo de veintitantos y en esta foto ella tenia 17… es en serio nerd

Pacifica rio un poco al notar la cara de "no me creo una palabra" de Dipper haciendo que este riera también por lo extraño de su reacción, ambos empezaron a comer

-Pacifica también tengo una pregunta para ti

-¿He? Dipper ya jugamos todo el día a eso

-No, es algo serio… me gustaría pedirte un favor…

-¿Si?

-¿Existe una manera de mantener la luz fuera alejada de un objeto pero aun así verlo?

-¿He?

-Quiero trabajar con algo que debe mantenerse en la oscuridad pero debo ver lo que hago, como cuando uno revela fotografías solo que no puedo usar luz infrarroja en ese caso

-Mmm… claro, es un conjuro sencillo

-¿En verdad?

-Si, en el mundo de la magia existen muchos conjuros, soluciones y hechizos que necesitan que los componentes y el proceso estén aislados del mundo exterior así que hay uno que evita que cualquier situación natural externa lo afecte, lo aísla literalmente de todo lo que el conjurador no meta con sus propias manos incluyendo los sonidos, la luz y el aire pero al mismo tiempo crea una ilusión mágica que reproduce lo que tiene dentro del espacio que abarca el conjuro para que la persona pueda ver lo que hace

-Ha…

-Si, yo tampoco lo entendí hasta que lo vi… mira

Pacifica ilumino su celular, después lo puso sobre su rodilla y puso sus manos con las palmas abiertas hacia este

-Pon atención… dicitur circulus mearum inanium

De repente una esfera apareció rodeando el celular, iluminándolo un poco, ambas manos seguían apuntando hacia el celular

-Esto te servirá, si quieres hacerlo más grande aleja tus manos

Pacifica aparto un poco sus manos entre si pero aun moviéndolas de forma que las palmas quedaran viendo hacia la esfera, esta se hizo un poco más grande, después las acerco y la esfera se hizo más pequeña

-Si quieres empezar a trabajar, solamente debes cerrar tus manos y la burbuja se mantendrá

Pacifica cerro sus manos y la burbuja de luz quedo estática alrededor del celular

-No entiendo… hay luz

-No la hay, esto que vez es una ilusión que está haciendo la esfera, en realidad, no existe la luz dentro de esta… mira

Pacifica metió las manos en la esfera y tomando el celular tomo una foto, un segundo después la imagen apareció, estaba en negro

-¿Vez? La cámara no pudo captar ninguna imagen porque no hay luz, eso te servirá, cuando ya quieras dejar de usarlo

Pacifica solo chasqueo los dedos y la esfera de luz desapareció

-Y eso es todo tramposo

-Es… gracias… espera ¿Tramposo por que?

-Por que me hiciste una pregunta y no querías pagar, eres un tramposo

-¡OYE! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¡CLARO QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¿HA NO PINES? Bueno… entonces paga

-¿He? Que quieres saber ahora…

-¿Tu hermana consiguió ya su disfraz?

-Dis… no aun no lo consigue pero se donde puede conseguirlo…

-¿Donde es?... amm… ¿habra uno menos… ha… fiel al original en esa tienda?

-¿Por que preguntas eso?

Pacifica estaba roja

-¡POR QUE VI LA COSA DE LA QUE QUIEREN QUE ME DISFRACE! Quiero uno un poco mas… tapado ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Vamos te da pena? Yo creí que te gustaba llamar la atención

-Me veo fabulosa siempre, por eso llamo la atención, por mi belleza Pines pero una cosa es llamarla por verme genial que es natural en mi y otra… ¡Estar por la calle enseñando todo el cuerpo! Eso no es lo mío…

-Bueno… si, ya conseguí por internet una tienda donde comprarlo… y si… tío Ford la quiere matar y ella me quiere matar por como es el disfraz

-Mierda…

-Bueno lástima que tu no quieres preguntas sin recompensas

-¿Por que?

-Por que te iba a decir como cumplir la apuesta con mas ropa de la que crees

-¿Que? ¡DIME!

-Pero según tu no quieres que sea sin pago

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Pero te cumpliré, ¿Que quieres saber ahora? Te diré o hare lo que quieras si logras evitar que salga semi desnuda en el súper Halloween

-¿Ha si? ¿Harás lo que quieras?

Pacifica pensó un segundo y de repente se puso colorada alejándose un poco y tapando sus senos con sus brazos como si Dipper pudiera mirarla aunque eso solo lo hizo reír

-¡OK OK! Cualquier cosa… ammm… excepto preguntas demasiado intimas… O enseñarte algo que no hayas visto antes ¿Entendido? ¡Y SI VISTE ALGO EN EL HOTEL POR ACCIDENTE ESO NO CUENTA!

-De acuerdo de acuerdo… bueno entonces… solo necesitas esto

Dipper le enseño una imagen que parecía sacada de un videojuego, Pacifica tomo el celular, la vio y pestañeo un par de veces

-Esa es…

-Si, ¿Cumple con tus requisitos o no?

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡CON ESO LE GANARE A MABEL!

-¿Entonces es algo bueno?

-¿Bueno? ¿Bromeas? ¡PODRIA BESARTE!

Pacifica lo miro con una sonrisa y de repente se puso roja como si fuera una adolescente, Dipper estaba igual

-Bueno… es una expresión… ha… gracias… ¿podrías enviármela?

-Claro…

Dipper tomo el celular y Pacifica le sonrió

-Gracias… bueno ahora me dirás ¿Que quieres de recompensa?

-Bueno si tengo una petición… en el súper Halloween hacen un baile, ¿No es así?

-Si, es un baile y fiesta de disfraces… ¿por que?

-Bueno… ¿Tu sueles ir a este?

-En realidad jamás me ha interesado

Esa vez era mentira, Pacifica realmente jamás había ido pero primero no lo había echo por no encajar, por no sentirse a gusto con el resto de la gente del pueblo, se sentía ajena, después al crecer y madurar se había acercado un poco a la gente del pueblo, casi parecía que viviría una vida normal y entonces había pasado lo de Preston… y todo se había arruinado, pero aun así, pensó que al menos había podido acercarse a alguien, le sonrió traviesa a Dipper

-¿No me iras a invitar o si?

De repente Dipper se puso rojo y se alejo un poco de ella, tal y como haría un niño de diez años lo que sorprendió a Pacifica

-ha no no no es por eso…

-Lo dices como si fuera horrible

Pacifica se puso seria, pero su seriedad solo duro un segundo y después sonrió con ternura en su mirada cuando Dipper se puso rojo y empezó a negar como un tonto, parecía un niño

-No no no no es por eso… es solo… bueno una tontería

-Te dije que haría lo que queseras, Dipper me sacaste de un lio grande… ¿Que ocurre?

-Es la mansión del terror del señor misterio

-¿He? ¿El que?

-Es… es un laberinto con monstruos, apariciones, atracciones de todo tipo… ¿Recuerdas lo que hacia mi tío Stan de espantar niños tontos? Soos quiere convertirlo en una atracción del súper Halloween, una mansión embrujada, con monstruos escondidos en toda su extensión… quiere gente que recorra la mansion para evitar accidentes, iba a ir con Mabel pero ella no ira y por culpa del baile no he encontrado quien me ayude

-¿Por que no ira Mabel?

-Ha… tiene planes

Mintió rápidamente Dipper, la realidad era que Mabel lo había acorralado y prácticamente lo había amenazado con cumplir solo todo el trabajo debido al lio que le había metido con el asunto del disfraz… obviando el hecho de que ella se metió sola a ese problema

-Bueno entonces… ¿Supongo que querrás que trabaje ahí no?

-Serán solo unas horas… unas cuantas rondas juntos y será todo…

Pacifica pensó un poco y sonrió

-De acuerdo… ¿Pero haremos el recorrido tu y yo solos, entendido?

-Y eso por que?

Pacifica le sonrió cruelmente

-Por que así podre vengarme de ti por quitarme mi noche

Dipper sintió un escalofrió, Pacifica rio un poco y camino a la tienda

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vigile contigo?

-No te preocupes no me dormiré, descansa…

-De acuerdo

Pacifica sonrió y se metió en la tienda, Dipper acerco un tronco y rápidamente recito un conjuro creando una esfera, metió una bolsa que traía en la mochila, suspiro un poco y saco un pedazo de tela perfectamente enrollado

-Haya vamos…

Abrió el paquete y saco un cristal encogedor de este, lo miro sorprendido, no paso nada, saco una linterna y apunto la luz desde afuera pero el cristal no reflejaba luz, tal como le decía pacifica, estaba totalmente aislado del exterior, sonrió y empezó a trabajar

Wendy se encontraba mirando por el balcón de una de las habitaciones de la casa, una habitación de huéspedes que Mabel se había ingeniado para conseguir del taller de su padre, suspiro un poco sintiéndose como una idiota, toda esa noche se había comportado como una perra frente a Mabel, todo por sus rencores, gruño un poco, desde que era adolescente jamás le había gustado que nadie viera ni supiera sus problemas, el estrés al que siempre estaba sometida por todo lo que le sucedía, por su familia, por las molestias en la escuela, por todo, ella siempre era la fuerte y la fría, la que nunca perdía la calma, la que nada le afectaba, suspiro un poco, mirando al bosque, con Greil siempre perdería el control, pero al menos Mabel se había portado comprensiva y amable, no le había reclamado nada y había hecho todo para que la tensión en el lugar desapareciera, al final se la habían pasado muy bien ambas y Greil se había ido luego de comer, por lo que habían tenido una gran noche de chicas luego de que Ford se fuera a la cama, al grado de que se había decidido quedar en la casa esa noche al ya ser muy tarde como para volver a casa.

Suspiro un poco y volteo hacia la recamara para acostarse y de repente abrió los ojos como platos, volteo y noto que ahora Greil estaba en el balcón mirándola

-¿Vaya me escuchaste? No te has oxidado tanto como creía

-¿Que… quieres hacer?

-Hablar, ¿Que mas?

Wendy abrió la boca para replicarle pero el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa confiada

-Y no creo que vayas a hacer escándalo, todos están dormidos y esta no es tu casa

Wendy cerro la boca en automático y prefirió hacerse la indignada, dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados

-Solo vete…

Su voz en vez de sonar firme sonó suplicante, haciendo que Wendy se maldijera así misma por eso, mas cuando Greil se acercó y la abrazo, Wendy volteo a verlo

-No, tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-Ya hablamos, fuiste muy claro al respecto, a ti no te importaba

-Sabes que no es así, tu me importas demasiado

-No suficiente para estar conmigo…

Wendy volteo a verlo y este acaricio su rostro

-Pobre humana…

-¡SI! ¡EXACTO POBRE HUMANA! Solo soy eso para…

En ese momento Greil tomo su barbilla haciendo que la mirara a los ojos

-No comprendes como amamos las creaturas como yo… si yo dije eso antes… fue porque solo tenía miedo de perderte…

-Sigo negándome

-Lo se…

-¿Y… esta bien?

Greil asintió mientras los labios de ambos se acercaban… afuera del cuarto Mabel con un estetoscopio escuchaba todo, riendo traviesa, muy atenta… y de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se puso totalmente roja, quito el estetoscopio alejándose de la puerta

-¿Mabel?

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mabel dio un grito al escuchar una voz en su espalda, salto y volteo viendo a su tío Ford

-¿Pero que te pasa?

-Na… nada…haaa….

-Que ha… ¿ese es mi estetoscopio? ¿Para que lo querías?

-¡PARA NADA! Ha… me voy a dormir… ha… te lo doy mañana… haa…

-¿Si no hay problema, crees que Wendy ya este dormida? Iba a pre…

-¡ESTA DORMIDA!

-¿Segura?

-¡SI SI SI TIO FORD ESTA DORMIDA TE LO JURO!¿ Solo… solo… vete a dormir si? Si quieres hablar con ella hazlo mañana… ¿Si?

Ford se rasco la cabeza sin comprender el comportamiento de su sobrina

-Bueno… de acuerdo… hasta mañana…

Se dio media vuelta volver a entrar en su habitación cuando vio que Mabel salía de la suya de nuevo

-¿A donde?

-¡A DARME UNA DUCHA DE AGUA FRIA! ¡HASTA MAÑANA TIO Y NO DESPIERTES A WENDY!

Mabel entro al baño dando un portazo.

Dipper se encontraba frente a la fogata, cuyo fuego ardía con mucho menos fuerza, profundamente dormido, Pacifica le había dicho que había puesto una barrera mágica alrededor del campamento, también que no aguantaría despierto y le había pedido que vigilaran a ratos pero él no había querido, al final había tenido razón, de repente se despertó un poco y sintió algo cálido sobre el, se removió y se dio cuenta de que era una manta, la cual despedía un aroma a un perfume que se le hacia muy familiar, sonrió un poco cubriéndose bien con esta mirando la fogata.

-Haberla invitado al baile de Halloween… no se por que… no sonaba tan mal…

Dipper cerro los ojos para quedarse dormidos y después los abrió de golpe al comprender algo y ponerse totalmente rojo mientras su corazón latía como loco

-Hay no…

Y bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos los que tuvieron la paciencia para leerlo después de que tarde tanto en publicar intentare hacerlo mas seguido… intentare es la palabra clave x.x no se si lo logre.

Sobre el capitulo bueno espero que el Dipcifica me haya quedado bien, lo curioso de estos 2 es que batallo mucho mas en escribir a Dipper que a Pacifica y a veces si me trabo por eso.

Sobre lo que paso en la prisión y lo que pasara pronto en Gravity Falls, quería dar un pequeño adelanto del desastre en el que esta el pueblo, igual como dijo el pequeño demonio Fricket existe un gran riesgo al entrar a los limites del pueblo, riesgo que Bill conoció en la serie y por eso si alguna creatura entra será por que por mas terrible que sea, hay algo mucho peor afuera.

Sobre Guideon y Mabel, quería que ella se burlara un poco mas del pequeño Guideon y seguirá haciéndolo, Mabel será aun alguien bueno y amable pero en la serie siempre me gusto que sacara aspectos un poco mas oscuros de ella y aquí seguirá haciéndolo

Sobre Wendy… le debía algo al personaje que es uno de mis favoritos de Gravity Falls así que también va a tener varias tramas e historias dentro de el fic, pronto verán a que se refería Greil con lo de pobre humana o por que se alejaron

Igual espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en el próximo solo pondré que habrá una gran pelea

Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12

El día comenzaba, el avatar de pato se encontraba en la cocina haciendo un rápido desayuno cuando escucho ruidos detrás y volteo, sin sorprenderse lo mas mínimo al ver a Wendy, esta aun traía el cabello húmedo después de haberse bañado y traía un suéter que le había tejido Mabel y unos jeans.

-Buenos días

-Ha… buenos días… ¿pato?

-¿El ama Mabel ya se ha levantado?

-Pues…

Arriba se oyó un par de gritos y algo caer y romperse

-Si, las dos ya están levantadas

-Bien si quiere esperar unos minutos el desayuno pronto estará listo

-Ha gracias… quería saber… ammm…

-Su pareja se fue hace unas horas

Wendy se puso totalmente roja al escuchar eso, pero Pato no parecía darle la menor importancia

-ha… Greil… ¿Hace muchas? ¿No… no viste a donde o que?

-Pues probablemente fue por los extraños

-¿Extraños?

-Si hay extraños en el bosque, mis sensores los detectaron anoche

-Es muy raro

-¿Por que, señorita?

-¿Por que esta es una zona apartada

-Su familia vivía aquí

-Si, por que estaba apartado, por aquí nadie se acerca, ni siquiera los seres mágicos o al menos no deberían…

-Pensé en detenerlos pero como no entraron a la propiedad los deje pasar, por lo que me dice pude haber cometido un error

-No te preocupes… si vuelve a ocurrir llámame ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto

-No le menciones a Ford y Mabel esto

-Lo hare si descubro que es importante para su seguridad

Wendy sonrió asintiendo

-No, si lo descubro se lo diré yo pero mientras a desayunar

Pato asintió, Wendy se acercó al teléfono y marco rápidamente un número que contestaron de inmediato

-Durland, soy Cordury

-¿Que es lo que quieres? Me despertaste…

-Si si solo quiero saber si hubo novedades

-No, ninguna…

-¿Ha no?

Wendy sonrió un poco traviesa

-De acuerdo como no hay nada me tomare otro día libre

-¿QUE? ¡Estas loca no puedes!

-Claro que si…

-Claro que no tenemos muchos problemas aquí, anoche hubo muchas denuncias de gente

-Si… aja… gente…

-No era gente cualquiera, decían que era gente extraña, nadie en el pueblo los conocía y las creaturas mágicas salieron huyendo del pueblo más o menos a la hora en que lo vieron

-¿Ha si? Bueeeeeno… entonces iré a trabajar hoy

-¡Mas te vale no llegar tarde!

Wendy escucho que cerraba el teléfono de golpe, Wendy sonrió viendo a Pato

-¿Que fue todo eso?

-Solo que si hay algo en el pueblo, pero si ese idiota piensa que me interesa lo que está diciéndome no me dice nada.

Pato asintió, pero Wendy se veía mucho más pensativa ahora, aunque Pato noto que rápidamente tomaba una expresión despreocupada y sonriente cuando Mabel y Mabel aparecieron por las escaleras para desayunar.

Dipper y Pacifica seguían su camino por el bosque, aunque esta vez Pacifica no entendía que sucedía, el día anterior habían estado hablando animados, Dipper no había dejado de preguntarle sobre el bosque, sus habitantes, las creaturas, pero ahora parecía que no se atrevía a hablarle o no sabía sobre que preguntarle, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa, Dipper en cambio caminaba un par de pasos frente a ella, totalmente rojo, recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana

-Flashback-

Dipper se encontraba aferrado a su manta con los ojos totalmente cerrados aunque en el boque apenas empezaba a amanecer, con los ojos totalmente cerrados escucho una pequeña risa

-Y decía que iba a permanecer despierto… que…

Dipper súbitamente abrió los ojos impulsándose hacia Pacifica

-¡ESTOY DESPIERTO!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se oye un golpe, un minuto después Dipper comenzaba a levantarse sobando su cabeza

-¿Ha… por… por que me pegas?

-¡TU TE LO GANASTE PINES! ¡ME ASUSTASTE!

-¡NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME GOLPEARAS CON UNA SARTÉN!

-¡ES TU CULPA POR DORMIRTE!

-¡YO NO ME DORMÍ!

-¡ME LEVANTE HACE UNA HORA PINES! ¿CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA?

Dipper parpadeo un par de veces dándose cuenta de que ahora el fuego en la fogata ardía con más fuerza, además de haber un bote de aceite y un par de bolsas cerradas al lado del fuego, además Pacifica traía otra ropa y estaba más limpia y arreglada como si apenas habrían salido de la casa

-¿Pero que?

-Te quedaste dormido Dipper, ya me bañe, conseguí mas leña, alimente el fuego e iba a preparar el desayuno

-Pero pero pero… como… ha… ¿De donde sacaste todo eso?

Pacifica se encogió de hombros

-No eres el único que sabe encoger cosas con magia y guardarlas de forma segura… aunque debí de hacer eso con mi ropa también

Gruño para si Pacifica recordando todo lo que Dipper había visto que traía en su mochila antes de empezar el viaje

-Y el baño fue en un estanque, toma ese camino y en 3 minutos más o menos llegas a una roca y unos arbustos, pásalo y hay uno muy limpio

-Ha… no traje ropa más que esta

-Ponte la misma

-Ha…

De repente a Dipper lo golpeo un jabón en la cara y después cuando se levantaba un shampoo

-¡APESTAS PINES ASÍ QUE OBEDECE!

-Si… si… ya voy…

Dipper se levantó sonriéndole a pacífica y esta se puso colorada, este no se dio cuenta de que también se ponía rojo

-Amm… bono… vengo en un rato

-No te tardes… y… este… no te preocupes no te espiare

-¿Por que pensaría que harías eso?

Pacifica se puso de varios tonos de rojo y morado

-¡POR QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO, POR ESO PINES! Anda ya vete…

Dipper rio un poco mientras se alejaba, Pacifica gruño con los brazos cruzados

-Si no te hubieras visto tan lindo dormido te habría despertado…

-¿Dijiste algo?

Dipper volteo y Pacifica se puso firmes

-No no no para nada, para nada, anda vete

-De acuerdo

Dipper se dio media vuelta entrando en el bosque, tan pronto se fue Pacifica totalmente roja se volteo y empezó a hacer un rápido desayuno, cuando Dipper volteo la chica ya estaba comiendo sin voltear a verlo, Dipper se sentó frente a ella y comió pero sin verla a los ojos… aunque ella misma no sospechaba que Dipper la había mirado más de cinco minutos, desde los arbustos, antes de atreverse a salir del bosque

-Fin del flashback-

Mientras caminaba, Dipper miraba al cielo, aunque Pacifica no comprendía porque, en esa parte del bosque ni siquiera se alcanzaba a notar la luz, pero aun así Dipper parecía un poco extrañado por algo

-¿Que ocurre Pines?

-Es extraño… en todo el tiempo que viví aquí jamás vi una tormenta pero ahora habrá 2 desde que llegue

-Dos? Estas de broma, que otra tormenta

-La que habrá ahora… escucha

Pacifica se puso al lado de Dipper y miro hacia la copa de los árboles, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que este decía, las hojas se movían mucho, se escuchaba el rumor de estas y del viento y cuando dos ramas se movieron Pacifica vio perfectamente las nubes sobre las copas de los arboles

-Si… hay que darnos prisa no quiero estar en el bosque si viene lluvia

-¿Por que no?

-No es bueno, ahora vamos no estamos lejos

Pacifica se sujetó bien la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo hacia una dirección del bosque, Dipper la siguió y finalmente se dio cuenta de todo lo que Pacifica lo había estado esperando, el sabia andar en el bosque muy bien pero Pacifica, al igual que Wendy, parecía ser capaz de fundirse en este, corría rápidamente por el bosque solo deteniéndose a esperarlo, pasando entre las ramas y piedras sin tropezar o siquiera hacer ruido, Dipper corría tras ella rápidamente, hasta que finalmente vio el cielo entre los arboles frente a el y salió junto a la joven, Pacifica miraba el lugar y parecía estar totalmente aterrada

-Ten cuidado, pase lo que pase no te separes de mi ¿Has entendido?

-¿Que sucede?

-Esto no es natural

Estaban frente a una pradera rodeada de varias rocas y una montaña, el lugar estaba totalmente nublado, había mucho aire y Dipper notaba como pequeños truenos se escuchaban alrededor mientras las hojas de los arboles salían arrancadas de las ramas, Pacifica empezó a caminar como si no fuera afectada pero Dipper tembló un poco al sentir el aire helado

-¿No deberíamos quedarnos en el bosque?

-Ahí se pondrá peor

Dipper asintió y empezó a caminar hacia Pacifica, pero cada vez que daba un paso se sentía peor, sentía como un frio se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a temblar, Pacífica volteo sonriendo y susurro algo al instante una burbuja apareció alrededor de Dipper de inmediato todo el malestar en el cuerpo de Dipper desapareció

-¿Así está mejor?

-¿Ya… y… que fue eso?

-Es un conjuro, alguien está haciendo esto para alejar a los extraños

-¿Por que a ti no te afecta?... incluso cuando vimos a esa cosa del centro comercial no te afecto su chillido

Pacifica pensó un segundo y sonrió

-Cuando una persona se ejercita mucho, endurece sus músculos, un golpe no le daña tanto como a una persona que no está en esa condición, es lo mismo con la magia, mientras mas poder mágico tienes y más te entrenas en ese ámbito más difícil es dañarte, las maldiciones son cada vez menos efectivas, cosas como estas no causan molestias… lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí, busca refugio entre las rocas no tardare

Pacifica camino un par de pasos enfrente cuando sintió que tomaban su mano, volteo sorprendida al ver a Dipper

-Si crees que voy a dejarte ir sola olvídalo

-Sera peligroso Pines…

-No será más peligroso que el fantasma que hiciste que me persiguiera en tu mansión hace años

Pacifica sonrió levemente y los 2 empezaron a caminar juntos, aunque Dipper soltó la mano de la joven casi de inmediato, un poco rojo, mientras caminaba Dipper noto como el viento parecía ser más fuerte pero solamente por como hacia volar el cabello de la joven ya que dentro de la esfera no sentía nada, hasta que Pacifica se puso blanca

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

Pacifica retrocedió un poco, aterrorizada, Dipper miro enfrente y se quedó helado mientras Pacifica corría, salió corriendo tras ella y se detuvo al llegar junto a un enorme animal muerto, un unicornio, alrededor había muchos más, Dipper jamás habría creído que hubiera tantos unicornios en Gravity falls pero ahí veía mas de 10, pero todos estaban muertos, Pacifica estaba totalmente pálida

-No puede ser…

-¿Que paso aquí?

-Algo horrible…

Pacifica volteo a ver a Dipper estaba realmente asustada

-¿No entiendes verdad? Los unicornios son creaturas mágicas muy poderosas

-Poderosas? Mabel y…

-Si si Wendy me lo conto hace mucho, pero esas tres no estaban enfrentando un peligro real, cuando un unicornio realmente quiere pelear hace mucho daño… además… son seres muy puros… aunque algunos jueguen con los humanos sus propiedades mágicas y su sola presencia alejan el mal… no se por que mataron a tantos…

-Pacifica…

Pacifica levanto la mirada y vio a 3 hombres encapuchados que caminaban hacia ella tranquilamente, se detuvieron los 3

-Vaya… así que esa era la presencia que sentimos en el bosque…

-¿A que has venido aquí Bruja? ¿Acaso quieres unirte a nuestra pequeña misión?

-Si es así llegas tarde ya hemos terminado aunque algunos escaparon al bosque,¿ podrías encargarte de ellos?

-¿Ustedes han sido los que hicieron esto?

-Si ¿Que pasa? ¿Algún problema?

-Ya veo… se ve tan enojada, sin duda ella debe ser uno de los seres mágicos del pueblo

-Eso parece…

-¿Seres mágicos? Se equivocan…

Los ojos de Pacifica comenzaron a brillar

-Soy mucho mas que eso…

-¿En serio?

-Vaya por su actitud parece que quiere interferir con el trato que estamos haciendo

-Entonces sería mejor matarla a ella y al chico

Dos de los encapuchados empezaron a alejarse del tercero que solo camino hacia Pacifica, esta los miraba atentamente

-Pacifica…

-Sera mejor que te quedes detrás de mi la barrera que hice debería protegerte me encargare de todo

-¿Como vas a encargarte de todo tu sola? ¿Estas loca?

-Tranquilo… para cosas como estas me enseñan magia además…

Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

-Tu sabes que nadie puede ganarme en nada de lo que hago, ¿Recuerdas?

Los 3 hombres rieron al ver a Pacifica avanzar hacia ellos y cada uno saco un cuchillo cortando su mano, dejando caer unas gotas de sangre en el suelo, Dipper vio como frente a ellos comenzaban a surgir del suelo, frente a uno de los hombres surgió un perro enorme, era del tamaño de un oso, parecía no tener piel y ser solo musculo, sus colmillos estaban expuestos goteando saliva y sus ojos eran amarillos y con la pupila de reptil, frente a otro de ellos apareció un demonio de apariencia humana, su cuerpo era el de un hombre musculoso y alto pero su piel era totalmente negra, su cabeza era la de un perro de color negro, traía solo un taparrabos y un collar egipcio en su cuello, además de una cuchilla tan grande como el en sus manos, el tercer demonio era pequeño, parecía ser solo una muñeca de plástico, rota, sucia y sin cabello, de las partes de la cabeza y del cuerpo que tenía rotas y con agujeros se veía debajo una piel palpitante con pequeños tentáculos que sobresalían algunos centímetros, sobre el plástico

-¿De nuevo nos han llamado humanos? ¿Que quieren ahora?

La voz provenía del perro que miraba atentamente a Pacifica, esta sonrió y no decía absolutamente nada pero Dipper escucho que susurraba algo sin detenerse

-Queremos que maten a esa mujer, ya hemos cumplido el trato y los trajimos aquí

-Es verdad pero los hicimos llegar a este sitio, si quieren algo más les costara algo humanos –Demonio negro-

-A cada uno –Muñeco-

-Pero…

Pacifica rio y los 6 voltearon a verla

-Son solo invocadores y creyeron que podían hacer algo… ¿Que pasa? ¿No tienen ni siquiera para pagarle a sus demonios?

-¡TE PAGAREMOS! ¡Les pagaremos a los 3 si la matan!

-¡Estamos ya muy cerca de poder quedarnos aquí y tener el control de este pueblo y después de eso podremos darles lo que quieran!

-En realidad… creen que vaya a poder cumplir con su trato, esos tres no parecen poder hacer nada ni siquiera sobrevivir por si mismos… los han traído para librarse de una muchacha como yo por que no tienen fuerza más que para mantener este tonto ritual en pie… ¿creen que les servirán de algo?

-Ellos han cumplido todo lo que han dicho hasta ahora, humana

-¿En serio? ¿Que fue? Matar a estos animalitos

Pacifica movió su mano como mostrando un artículo en su tienda, Dipper sonrió, conocía el tono que Pacifica estaba usando, era el mismo tono de superioridad y presunción que usaba de niña para sacar de quicio a Mabel solo que ahora se notaba lo falso en ese tono al menos para Dipper que conocía la verdadera personalidad de ella

-Así fue

-¿Pero fuera de eso que quieren? Los invocadores jamás vienen a Gravity Falls saben por que… ¿Vienen huyendo de alguien afuera que es mas fuerte que ustedes? Pobrecitos… ellos no pueden darle nada…

Pacifica sonrió mirando a los 3 demonios y chasqueo los dedos, 3 cristales aparecieron frente a ella, los demonios se quedaron viéndolo

-¿Que es lo que dicen?

-Yo acepto

-¿QUE? ¡TU ESTAS BAJO MI CONTROL MONSTRUO!

-¡SILENCIO HUMANO! Esto vale más que lo que puedes ofrecerme

El demonio con apariencia de perro rojo se acercó a Pacifica mirándola, los otros 2 se mantuvieron a raya

-¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Que sea tu familiar?

-ya tengo uno que no es un asqueroso demonio

-Bien… entonces tu pago por ese cristal será…

-Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a contestar la llamada de ese hombre

-Trato hecho

Pacifica le arrojo el cristal tan pronto el cristal se acerco al demonio ambos desaparecieron

-¡VUELVE VUELVE!

El encapuchado empezó a gritarle al suelo pero nada sucedió, volteo a ver a Pacifica, su capucha ahora estaba desacomodada y Dipper notaba ahora la apariencia de un hombre mayor de cabello castaño y corto, con una cicatriz en la mejilla

-¿ESTÚPIDA SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE COSTARME?

-Déjala… será mejor que te apartes, ¿Podemos contar con ustedes?

El encapuchado mas cercano dio un par de pasos enfrente, los demonios se vieron entre si y uno gruño un poco lo que parecía ser una pequeña risa

-Me gusta esa mujer… parece ser muy poderosa pero… se ve que tiene miedo

-¿Miedo de ti? No me hagas reír –Pacifica-

-No, miedo de nosotros no… miedo de algo que te paso… miedo de que fuiste corrompida…

Los ojos del ser se entrecerraron

-¿Vaya también la encuentras interesante entonces? A mi también me gusta

El demonio pequeño ladeo un poco la cabeza haciendo que uno de los ojos de la muñeca la enfocara

-Es hermosa… para lo que se considera belleza en este mundo al menos, con la adecuada preparación sería muy útil… me quedare con su cuerpo

-Y yo con su alma

-Trato echo

Los 2 encapuchados hablaron al unísono y retrocedieron un par de pasos, mientras los demonios dieron un paso en frente

-Pacifica…

Dipper se levantó pero Pacifica volteo a verlo un poco molesta

-No salgas de esa esfera

-¡NO VAS A ENFRENTARTE A ESTAS COSAS SOLA!

-¡SOLO ESTORBARÍAS PINES! No puedes notarlo en esta esfera pero tu malestar se debía a un hechizo en este lugar… esos tres estaban intentando corromper este lugar probablemente para poder realizar ritos más complejos en este… la presión por la magia negra es mucho mayor que en la orilla del bosque, si sales te verás afectado, para mí no es nada… pero a ti te hará verdadero daño, llevo todo este rato reforzando esa burbuja y fue difícil ¡ASÍ QUE QUÉDATE AHÍ!

Dipper se puso firmes y Pacifica sonrió y volteo a ver a los dos demonios pero no noto como Dipper rápidamente abría su mochila y empezaba a sacar varias cosas, Pacifica camino hacia los demonios y tendiendo su mano, una pequeña esfera de luz apareció en esta, de repente esta emitió un fuerte destello y al momento de desaparecer un báculo hacia apareció en su mano, era una rama de color blanco, lisa, excepto en una punta de donde salían pequeñas ramitas que entrelazándose formaban una punta como la de una lanza, la punta era más ancha que el resto de la rama y las ramitas estaban entrelazadas como si se tratara de los barrotes de la jaula de un ave y dentro, como si fuera el ave encerrada había una pequeña mota de luz

-Comenzamos…

El demonio negro corrió hacia Pacifica levantando la cuchilla para golpearla con fuerza hacia abajo Pacifica simplemente levanto el báculo para cubrirse

-¿ESA ESTÚPIDA CREE QUE ESE PALITO PODRÁ AGUANTAR ESE GOLPE? –Invocador-

Cuando el demonio golpeo se vio un gran destello, pero al disiparse ese la cuchilla estaba detenida a centímetros del báculo sin tocarlo

-¿Vez? ¿Ni siquiera sabe que es esto… a este amo obedeces?

Pacifica levanto de golpe el báculo haciendo que el demonio levantara la cuchilla, como si fuera golpeado con una fuerza gigantesca, Pacifica golpeo con la punta roma del báculo el pecho del demonio, este salió volando con fuerza como si hubiera recibido un golpe tremendo, Dipper noto como el demonio pequeño aparecía del suelo detrás de ella pero Pacifica volteo girando el báculo rápidamente y golpeo al demonio con este, el golpe también tuvo el efecto como si tuviera una fuerza sobre natural ya que el demonio salió volando a gran velocidad, pero en ese momento el demonio negro lanzo un golpe Pacifica simplemente lo bloqueo y lanzo otro golpe al demonio el cual esquivo y comenzó a pelear rápidamente con ella, Dipper noto como Pacifica sin duda tenía una gran experiencia luchando con esa arma, la joven no dejaba un punto ciego, no recibía un golpe y mientras iba peleando noto como poco a poco se acercaba a los tres invocadores los cuales se veían cada vez más nerviosos.

En un momento el demonio negro levanto la cuchilla sobre su cabeza para golpear a la joven pero esta apunto el báculo hacia ella y la cuchilla salió blando

-¿Que?

-Siempre ten un as bajo la manga

Giro el báculo en sus manos y golpeo las piernas del demonio derribándolo cuando el demonio pequeño se lanzó hacia ella, Pacifica se volteo, apunto el báculo y el demonio quedo frente a la punta suspendido en el aire, Pacifica aun apuntándole lo azoto con fuerza sobre el demonio negro golpeándolos a ambos, ninguno se levantaba y Dipper se dio cuenta de que era porque Pacifica les apuntaba con su arma, cuando uno de los tres hombres grito una palabra apuntando su mano a Pacifica, esta volteo rápidamente y desviando el bastón puso su mano frente a ella, Dipper no entendía que sucedía pero de repente un grito de dolor se escuchó en todo el valle mientras el hombre retrocedía y ante la mirada sorprendida del chico, su piel empezó a deshacerse, el hombre gritaba mientras esta se iba pudriendo rápidamente destruyendo también sus ropas, abriendo grandes heridas sangrantes por toda la piel hasta que grito aun retorciéndose y finalmente después de unos segundos era solo un esqueleto rodeado de una masa putrefacta, pero al momento de que Pacifica había desviado la mirada, los dos demonios se habían alejado de Pacifica

-¿ESTÁN INTENTANDO INCUMPLIR NUESTRO TRATO HUMANOS? –Demonio negro-

-¡NO LO HEMOS HECHO!

-¡USTEDES HAN INTENTADO DESTRUIR SU CUERPO! ¡EL CUERPO DE ESA MUJER ES MÍO!

El demonio pequeño se lanzó rápidamente hacia uno de los invocadores, derribándolo mientras levantaba los tentáculos y los clavaba en uno de los hombros del humano haciendo que gritara de dolor

-NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! NO PUEDEN MATAR A SUS INVOCADORES! NO PUE…

La voz del hombre se detuvo cuando de un solo movimiento con su cuchilla el demonio negro lo decapito, el cuerpo sin vida del hombre solo cayo mientras el demonio pequeño se levantaba

-¿Bien ahora que hacemos? –Demonio pequeño-

-Yo quiero su alma, sus conocimientos mágicos son sorprendentes para un humano, torturare su alma hasta saber de dónde los saco y luego la devorare

-Yo quiero su cuerpo, es hermosa y deseable para los humanos y muy fuerte, habitando en ella atraeré muchos a mi

-¿Importa si la dañamos?

-No importa, no será nada que no pueda ocultar estando adentro

Los dos demonios se levantaron acercándose a ella, Pacifica estaba frente a ellos con el báculo sujeto por las dos manos

-¿Que ocurre bruja? Te vez seria… enojada por lo que le hemos hecho a esos dos?

-No me interesa, quienes juegan con ustedes siempre terminan así…

-¡Jajajajaja esta mocosa tiene agallas! Déjame jugar un poco con su alma cuando la tengas

El demonio negro tomo la cuchilla y de repente no estaba ahí, mientras el pequeño iba hacia Pacifica, pero está no parecía moverse hasta que de repente golpeo la base del báculo en el suelo y algo empezó a brillar bajo este, como si fueran ondas de agua pequeños anillos de luz salieron del bastón haciéndose más grandes y de repente ambos demonios gritaron, el pequeño frente a Pacifica y el grande, detrás de ella donde apareció de repente sin que Dipper lograra saber como llego a ese lugar, Pacifica clavo la punta de su báculo en el suelo y los dos demonios cayeron aplastados contra este

-Maldita… humana…

-Que nos has hecho…

Pacifica no dijo nada solo levanto de nuevo su báculo y camino tranquilamente afuera del círculo, los demonios no podían moverse, cuando salió del circulo apunto de nuevo al suelo con la punta en dirección al círculo y después empezó a levantarla, los dos demonios empezaron a elevarse junto con los cuerpos de dos de los encapuchados

-¿QUE HACES MALDITA? ¡DÉJANOS! ¡SUÉLTANOS!

-¡TE ENTREGAREMOS RIQUEZAS! ¡TE ENSEÑAREMOS NUESTROS SECRETOS! ¡NUESTRO PODER SERA TUYO!

-Se los dije, ya tengo un familiar… y no me interesa recibir poderes de seres tan débiles

Pacifica siguió elevándolos hasta que estuvieron a varios metros sobre el suelo y de repente el circulo se volvió una esfera, atrapando los cadáveres y a los dos demonios dentro, ambos golpeando la superficie intentando escapar, pero poco a poco la esfera empezó a hacerse pequeña, cada vez más rápido, Dipper vio como el cuerpo del demonio negro se quebraba, aplastaba y reventaba con los dos cadáveres y finalmente, el mas pequeño, también se rompía y era aplastado pero la esfera siguió haciéndose mas pequeña hasta que desapareció.

-¿Pacifica estas bien?

-Si… si estoy bien…

El báculo cayó al suelo, Pacifica se sujetó a sus rodillas jadeando con fuerza y Dipper noto como gruesas gotas de sudor caían de su rostro, pero sonrió al verlo

-Aun no salgas, solo debo detener este ritu…

-¡MUERE MALDITA!

De repente el tercer humano, el que había sido apuñalado por el demonio se revolvió y se lanzó contra Pacifica embistiéndola, la joven abrió los ojos y volteo pero el hombre estaba sobre ella con un cuchillo en la mano listo para apuñalar, Pacifica abrió los ojos aterrada y de repente el hombre estallo, Pacifica no entendía que sucedía cuando solo la mitad inferior del hombre cayo y justo al lado de su rostro cayo el cuchillo que se clavó con fuerza en la tierra, después volteo sorprendida, Dipper estaba con una pistola en la mano apuntando al hombre, Pacifica lo miro y de repente se puso blanca, Dipper estaba a fuera de la barrera y su piel estaba poniendo gris mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos

-¡DIPPER!

Mabel y Wendy se encontraban en el sótano de la casa, Wendy miraba sorprendida una gran cantidad de herramientas de todo tipo que se encontraban colgadas y ordenadas en un armario en una esquina de esta, casi con envidia, mientras Mabel metía algunas cosas en un gran baúl con divisiones frente a ella

-Cielos… amiga tienes que prestarme algunas

-Son de Dipper

-Ha…

-Así que coges las que quieras

Ambas se miraron y rieron un poco, Wendy finalmente se alejó pero sin dejar de dirigirle miradas codiciosas a algunas cosas

-¿Dipper?

-Si, tio Ford le enseño mecánica, electrónica y no se qué tantas tonterías de nerd mas… ¿bueno esta todo?

-A ver

Wendy se inclinó sobre el baúl y vio todo lo que Mabel había puesto en varias divisiones, finalmente asintió

-Esta todo

-Bien

Mabel presiono un botón de su reloj y el baúl se cerró con un ruido mecánico, las cerraduras giraron

-¿Y tu de donde sacaste eso?

-Pato me lo hizo

-¿No le abras dicho para que era verdad?

-No, solo le dije que me hiciera un baúl que solo yo pudiera abrir el jamás me hace preguntas de nada

-Ha… pues será solo a ti…

-Wendy, ¿Porque fue que Guideon no comprendió nada de lo que hacía? Vio la misma lista que tu…

Mabel le había contado a Wendy que Guideon le había ayudado a reunir todos los ingredientes en esa tienda

-Ha eso… por que no pudo comprender que significaba, ella dijo que podías decírmelo a mi y a Pacifica, pero te apuesto a que si alguien más ve esa lista, su mente se nublara y no sabrá que es lo que significa que la tengas o podrá hacer la relación entre esta y lecciones de magia… creo que debería ser el primer hechizo que te pidan hacer, será útil con alguien tan inquisitivo como Ford

-Si supongo… por cierto toma

Mabel le tendió un anillo a Wendy esta lo miro sorprendida y sonrió girándolo en su mano

-¿Un anillo que anula la gravedad alrededor de un objeto que tomes con la mano que lo usas? Esta cosa la hizo Guideon… ¿Como la conseguiste?

-Se lo robe

-Se lo… oye ten cuidado con lo que dices podría arrestarte

Mabel le sonrió con una expresión de inocencia y pureza que no ponía desde la vez que Jessabella la engaño hace años

-¿A mi? Pero si no soy capas de hacer nada malo, soy un pan de Dios

-Si como digas…

-¡MAMI VEN A VER A MI PERRITO!

La voz de la pequeña Mabel entro desde el sótano, las 2 rieron un poco mientras caminaban a las escaleras, Mabel había tenido dudas con el perrito pero desde que vio como la niña no se había despegado del animal y era una buena manera de mantenerla vigilada, salieron al jardín, era un día claro y muy soleado, perfecto para que la niña saliera a jugar en el jardín, junto a ella estaba Ford que solo estaba leyendo un libro sentado en la tumbona de Stanley que aún no había vuelto por miedo a Wendy

-¡MAMI MIRA MIRA SE PARA DE PATITAS!

Mabel le aplaudió al perro y levanto la mano el perrito se paró en 2 patas mirando la mano como esperando un premio, Wendy y Mabel rieron al ver la emoción de la niña por algo tan pequeño

-Vaya que perrito tan listo –Wendy-

-¿Si verdad? Voy a…

No termino de hablar cuando quedo empapada, junto con Wendy, Mabel y Stanford, que se levantaron rápidamente, Wendy miro el cielo sorprendida, a pesar de que había sol y no se veía una sola nube, una fuertísima lluvia había empezado a caer, dando un grito de alegría la niña salió corriendo hacia la casa con Ford maldiciendo detrás

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASO? –Mabel-

-No se…

Wendy se quedo en la lluvia y junto un poco de agua en la palma de su mano mirándola extrañada y después volvió al interior de la casa, Mabel secaba a la niña con una gruesa toalla, atrás el avatar de Pato le daba otra a Stanford

-Pero… no había ni una nube en el cielo

-Debe ser algún fenómeno que desconozco, esto no parece normal

-No, tienen razón esta lluvia no es natural…

-Dipper…

-Tranquila esta bien, tampoco dije que fuera mala pero… no creo que lleguen hoy a la casa seguro la lluvia los detendrá

Wendy acepto la toalla que el avatar de Pato le ofrecía pero aun mirando al exterior preocupada

Dipper abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista se aclaró poco a poco hasta que finalmente enfoco el rostro de Pacifica mirándolo, se intentó mover y sintió como lo sujetaban suavemente para evitar que se incorporara

-Sera mejor que te quedes ahí, aun estas débil

-ha… ¿Que paso?

Se movió un poco y noto que tenía la cabeza apoyada en una manta, escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia y no comprendía donde estaba

-Te desmayaste eso paso, no debiste haber salido de mi esfera de luz… pero gracias… me salvaste la vida Dipper…

-No podía dejar que te hicieran daño… no a ti… ¿Pero tu como estas?

Dipper se intentó incorporar preocupado por la chica pero esta lo volvió a recostar

-Ya… ya… tranquilo… estoy mucho mejor que tu no te preocupes

-Pero todo eso… que hiciste… ¿No te lastimaron?

-La única herida que tuve, gracias a ti, fue esta

Pacifica ladeo un poco el rostro mostrando un pequeñísimo corte en una de sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaban al ver al chico, acaricio su rostro haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-Tu en cambio si estas mal… llevas 5 horas dormido

-¿5 horas? Pero… que fue…

-Magia negra, eso que hicieron esos hombres… buscaban corromper este valle…

-¿Corromperlo?

-Para invocar demonios y seres oscuros, se necesitan ciertas condiciones, se necesita un gran poder, un lugar corrupto y maldito, donde se ha derramado sangre inocente… y sacrificios… supongo que los unicornios… eran perfectos para eso…

-Si… comprendo…

Dipper se llevo la mano al rostro acababa de recordar algo, en ese momento había actuado por reflejo, pero ahora si era consiente de algo

-Mate… a alguien…

Pacifica se quedó en silencio unos segundos, su mirada se ensombreció un poco

-No tenía vida… cuando alguien llega a esos límites ya no hay mas… no debes lamentarte por eso…

-No digo que lo lamente, si no fuera por eso habrías terminado herida

Pacifica se puso totalmente roja, levantándose de golpe, Dipper vio cómo su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y tierra, se incorporó un poco, Pacifica miraba hacia el exterior de la cueva donde llovía suavemente

-De nuevo ha llovido?

-Si pero no te preocupes, esa lluvia limpiara el valle, solo debemos esperar a que termine espera un poco

Pacifica salió a la lluvia con un vaso desechable, colocándolo debajo de la lluvia sin importar que se mojara

-¿Que haces?

La joven no contesto finalmente unos segundos después entro de nuevo a la cueva con el vaso, sin estar afectada lo mas mínimo por el agua, le tendió el vaso a Dipper

-Bebe te ayudara

-De acuerdo…

Tomo el agua y después del primer trago sintió como mucho de su malestar se iba, se sorprendió y termino toda el agua de una sola vez, sintiéndose mucho mejor de inmediato

-¿Que tipo de agua es esta?

-Te lo dije, es agua especial, esta lluvia esta aquí para limpiar la corrupción

Pacifica se sentó al lado de Dipper abrasándose con sus brazos, Dipper sonrió

-Deberías secarte…

-Así estoy bien

-Prometo no mirar

Dipper noto como Pacifica se ponía muy colorada, se levantó mirándolo

-Ha… lo… lo prometes…

-Prometido

Pacifica pareció dudar un poco pero se acercó a su mochila y saco varias cosas y camino poniéndose detrás de Dipper

-Si te atreves a voltear no volveré a hablarte, Pines…

Dipper asintió y se recostó de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, pero escuchando a Pacifica

-Que sucedió mientras estuve inconsciente?

-No mucho… tuve que mantenerte a salvo… pero los unicornios sobrevivientes se acercaron a ver que ocurría

-¿Sobrevivieron muchos?

-Era una manada de alrededor de 100, 20 murieron, una vez que todo termino ellos regresaron y pidieron ayuda, de ahí esta lluvia –señalo afuera de la cabaña- también hubo que sepultar a los muertos… conseguí el pelo de unicornio, suficiente para tu casa y la mia

-Gracias…

-¿Para eso veníamos no?

Pregunto Pacifica con una sonrisa terminando de vestirse y caminando hacia Dipper sentándose junto a el

-¿Que fue lo que le diste a ese demonio para que se fuera?

-¿Eso? Se llama piedra de alma, es un objeto mágico que puede conjurarse en la tierra pero los demonios no pueden obtenerla por si mismos debe ser un hechicero quien la conjure, con el puedes atrapar el alma de humanos y usarla con conjuros o como moneda de cambio, seguramente las almas de los dos demonios y los tres invocadores ya esta dentro

Dipper asintió pero aun sorprendido de que Pacifica fuera capas de hablar sin el menor problema de como había matado a esas creaturas ella sola, esta se sentó a su lado

-También me aterre… la primera vez que quite una vida…

-¿En serio?

Pacifica asintió con la cabeza, su semblante se había puesto muy serio

-Hace tiempo… cuando lo hice… fue por estar ciega de ira… había pasado algo horrible y en ese momento, tenía como defenderme… tu al menos lo hiciste para proteger a alguien… ¿Eso ayuda no? Yo en cambio… bueno igual soy una Northwest tampoco se supone que vaya a ser muy buena persona

Dipper sonrió y puso su mano sobre la joven, en ese momento los dos se pusieron totalmente rojos pero ninguno se apartó si no que se las estrecharon suavemente

-No se como fue pero se algo, tú no eres capaz de hacer nada malo, hoy la única persona que salvo vidas fuiste tu

Pacifica le sonrió mirando a Dipper a los ojos, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fueron acercando uno al otro… y en ese momento una potente luz entro en la caverna y se escuchó una bocina, los 2 dieron un brinco

-¿PERO QUE?

-¿QUE ES ESTO? ¿UN AUTO? –Dipper-

Un vehículo grande había llegado frente a la caverna, encandilándolos un poco con sus potentes faros, una figura bajo de este y bloqueo la luz… y un segundo después entraba Wendy en la caverna, apenas aguantando la risa y con un paraguas con que se protegía de la lluvia

-Vaya que cariñosos estaban, si quieren los dejo solos un par de horitas

-¿PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ WENDY? –Dipper-

-Bueno vine a buscarlos, Eliza me dijo que estaban aquí, vamos hora de irnos

Los 2 se miraron totalmente rojos y se levantaron tomando sus mochilas, al salir Dipper vio como ahora en la pradera había varias rocas alineadas, negó con la cabeza y fue hacia el vehículo, comenzaba a haber relámpagos y la lluvia parecía estar a punto de empeorar, subieron los 2 al asiento trasero del Jeep y Wendy retrocedió para después tomar un camino muy oculto entre el bosque, Wendy noto mirando por el retrovisor como Pacifica y Dipper estaban muy rojos y ninguno se volteaba a ver si no que miraban cada uno por su respectiva ventana en silencio y murmuro algo como: Niños…

Mabel se encontraba en la sala con sus dos tíos, la niña reía viendo un programa de televisión ajena a todo lo que sucedía

-Ya se tardaron –Mabel-

-Vamos calabaza no tiene nada de malo que tarden la lluvia se ha puesto más fuerte –Stanley-

-¡SI PERO NI SIQUIERA PARECE NATURAL!

-No creo que lo sea, algo ocurrió, estoy seguro –Ford-

-SEIS DEDOS CÁLLATE! Solo la pondrás más nerviosa

Ford asintió pero sin realmente hacerle caso a su hermano, estaba tan nublado que casi parecía de noche y había truenos de vez en cuando además de que ahora la lluvia había pasado de una suave llovizna a una tormenta, de repente vio un destello entre los arboles

-¡Ya llegaron!

El jeep de Wendy salió de entre los árboles y se dirigió directo a la cochera que habían dejado abierta, unos minutos después, Dipper, Pacifica y Wendy entraban a la casa, Dipper y Pacifica estaban totalmente colorados y Wendy no dejaba de reír

-¡DIPPER! ¿QUE RAYOS LES PASO?

-A este par los pesco la lluvia y me los encontré muy juntitos en una cueva –Wendy-

El enfado de Mabel desapareció de inmediato y fue a darle un abrazo a su hermano

-¡DEBERÍAS MANDAR MENSAJE!

-No hay señal en el bosque Mabs, bueno ya que los traje debo ir a reportarme –Wendy-

-Puedes quedarte a dormir de nuevo –Mabel-

-Lo siento me encantaría pero esta noche debo trabajar, adiós

Wendy salió hacia el estacionamiento para ir por su Jeep y dirigirse hacia el pueblo, Mabel, Dipper y Pacifica se quedaron solos en la habitación

-Claro… bueno al menos encontramos el pelo de unicornio

-Ha… si gracias ha…

Mabel repentinamente se puso roja, mirando a su alrededor, nerviosa, Pacifica arqueo una ceja, se notaba que Mabel ocultaba algo, Dipper también la miro intrigado, su hermana era una muy buena mentirosa, si ella se portaba así es porque a propósito quería que alguien se diera cuenta de sus mentiras… y Pacifica estaba cayendo redondita

-Tu escondes algo Pines, que es

-No escondo nada…

-Que… es… Pines…

-ha…

Mabel abrió un cajón y saco una bola de estambre pero en vez de estambre era…

Wendy ya iba a acercándose al pueblo cuando de repente escucho un grito

-PEDAZO DE…

Detuvo el auto asomándose con los ojos como platos, hacia donde estaba la casa Pines… pensó en volver… y mejor arranco y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, si alguien llamaba a la policía mandaría a Durland

Mabel retrocedió ahora si que parecía que Pacifica iba a matarla, Dipper pensó en sujetarla… y mejor retrocedió mientras un aura oscura aparecía alrededor de Pacifica

-Eres… una… te voy a…

Pacifica estiro la mano hacia Mabel y en ese momento un chasquido se escuchó, Pacifica se miró la mano extrañada, luego a Mabel y abrió los ojos sorprendida

-ha… bueno ya que… ha… ¡ES CIERTO TENGO QUE IRME ANTES DE QUE WENDY SE VAYA!

-Ya se fue

Mabel sonrió pero una gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla debido al miedo que había sentido al ver a Pacifica ir hacia ella, Pacifica parecía estar contando hasta diez y con aire indignado le arrebato a Mabel la bola de pelo y la metió en su mochila y luego le dio un morral a Mabel con el pelo que habían llevado

-Bueno entonces…

-¿Quédate esta noche si? Ha… este… esta lloviendo y… no parece que vaya a parar…

Eso se lo dijo Dipper totalmente rojo, Pacifica se puso también roja… pero inmediatamente Mabel la tomo del brazo

-¡Es cierto! ¡Pero si estas helada! Y sucia… creo que tengo cosas de tu talla vamos, quédate esta noche con nosotros

-Te puedes quedar en una habitación li…

Mabel se puso súbitamente roja

-¡No! Que se quede conmigo en mi habitación… ¡Una noche de chica como cuando éramos niñas!

-Jamás tuve una noche de chicas contigo fenómeno

-Pues no es mal momento para empezar, vamos por ropa, ¡TU VETE A DARTE UN BAÑO!

Dipper se puso firmes pero sonriendo un poco y camino hacia la sala

-¡Y QUÍTATE LOS ZAPATOS!

Dipper obedeció y se quitó las enlodadas botas, tan pronto giro por el pasillo se escucho

-¡TÍO DIPPER!

-¡HEY MOCOSO YA ERA DE QUE VOLVIERAS! –Stanley-

-¿Como les fue muchacho?

Pacifica se alejó de Mabel pero abrazándose un poco así misma con frio, se quitó los zapatos también llenos de lodo

-Bueno entonces vamos… si necesito algo caliente…

Mabel asintió y fueron al pasillo, la niña estaba viendo la tele y Ford y Stan estaban cada uno en un sillón individual, el de Stan orientado a la tele, el de Ford orientado a un escritorio en la pared

-Bueno calaba… ¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?

-Aparte de ver sus calzones?

-¡Jajajajaja tía Paz dijo calzones! ¡Hola tia Paz!

Stanley que solamente traía una camisa sin mangas y la ropa interior miro a Pacifica con un poco de rencor, rencor que no se le había pasado desde esa vez hacia años cuando hizo que lo castigaran en el cepo, en cambio por su expresión burlona y de superioridad, Pacifica parecía ser la misma niña de siempre al verlo, Ford ni siquiera volteo a ver mientras escribía en un libro

-¿Pacifica se quedara esta noche Mabel?

-Si, la tormenta esta muy fuerte

-Bien

-Bueno entonces vamos

Mabel empujo a Pacifica por el pasillo, pero un poco extrañada de que su tío Ford la conociera, aunque no hizo ninguna pregunta, entraron a la habitación de Mabel la cual era grande, siendo la que años antes fue de Wendy, tenía varios adornos en unas repisas y en una esquina un sillón lleno de peluches además de una máquina de coser en una esquina, en el suelo había una bolsa de dormir, cerraron la puerta y Mabel de inmediato volteo a ver a Pacifica

-¿Y que… como te fue con mi hermano?

Pacifica se puso como tomate de inmediato, haciendo que Mabel sonriera maliciosa

-No… no estuvo mal creo…

-Si se nota que no estuvo mal

-¿He? ¿Por que lo dices?

Mabel rio un poco

-Oxigenada… con lo que tienes no puedes ir así

Pacifica miro hacia abajo donde Mabel apuntaba y se puso rojísima tapándose rápidamente

-¡ERES UNA!

Mabel rio con fuerza mientras abría varios cajones mirando a Pacifica con ojo critico pocos minutos después Pacifica tenía en las manos unos pantalones anchos y un suéter echo por Mabel, salieron y Mabel guio rápidamente a Pacifica al baño y cerró la puerta fuera de esta.

Dipper ya cambiado se encontraba en su habitación, hojeando el libro blanco, de nuevo había aparecido contenido en este, en las hojas había imágenes de los distintos cristales que el había utilizado en su arma, sus colores, descripción, todo sobre los que el viejo McGucket le había entregado y varios que no conocía, al lado del libro había planos para algo más, en forma de pistola, Dipper miro la pistola que había usado, aun nervioso por lo que había hecho, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haberla usado aunque no había pensado que el efecto fuera tan fuerte, de repente escucho que la perilla giraba y rápidamente metió la pistola en el escritorio y cerro, Mabel lo mataría si se enteraba de que tenía un arma en la casa, aun una desmontada como estaba esa en ese momento, finalmente la puerta se abrió y Mabel entro con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Y bien…?

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Como les fue?

-Bueno… bien… encontramos lo que queríamos…

-¿Y con Pacifica como te fue?

Pregunto Mabel directamente, Dipper se puso rojo, tartamudeando un poco

-ha… este… es que… es que yo… ha…

-Dipper estas rojo

-Yo…

-Y sudas…

-Amm…

-Y tartamudeas…

-Es que…

De repente una inmensa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mabel mientras se acercaba a Dipper

-¿Te gusta Pacifica verdad?

-Que… que me gusta… ha… pero…

-Claro… si estas igual que cuando estabas con Wendy de niños… lo cual es algo decepcionante por que eso fue hace una década pero…

-No no es así yo… ha…

Dipper finalmente se dejó caer sentado en la cama y asintió

-¡ESO ES GENIAL DIPPER! ¡Ya era hora de que tuvieras novia! Dime se besaron o…

-Bueno es que… ha… yo…

Dipper balbuceo un poco más totalmente rojo y Mabel trago saliva

-Bueno pero… entonces no le dijiste nada…

Dipper negó con la cabeza, por un momento Mabel pensó bueno al menos Pacifica hará algo… y luego recordó como Pacifica también se ponía roja y hablaba como tonta cuando la cosa se refería a hablar de asuntos del corazón, siendo al parecer tan inexperta como Dipper, se golpeó la frente

-Que par de brutos…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada nada… bueno no te preocupes… yo te ayudare ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Que? No nece…

-Claro que necesitas y bueno… tener a la oxigenada de cuñada será mejor que algunas de esas prostis de las vegas

-¿TU SABIAS DE ESO?

Mabel asintió y de repente escucho que tocaron a la puerta

-¿Pasa algo? Te oi gritar

La voz era de Pacifica, Mabel volteo y abrió la boca para hablar pero Dipper la sujeto fuerte y tapo su boca evitando que dijera alguna tontería

-No… no pasa nada…

-De acuerdo… -La voz de Pacifica se volvió mas dulce aunque no intento abrir la puerta- Gracias por el viaje necesitaba salir un poco

Se escuchó que ella continuaba su camino y Dipper soltó la boca de Mabel pero esta no dijo nada solo lo vio con una sonrisa traviesa

-No digas nada…

-No pienso decir nada

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún mas, Dipper iba a hablarle cuando escucharon que tocaban a la puerta y antes de que abrieran escucho la voz de Pato

-Esta la cena servida

Los 2 hermanos se levantaron para bajar a la mesa juntos.

En el pueblo todo estaba envuelto en sombras, ninguna creatura ni humano se paseaba por las calles, aun así Wendy conducía haciendo un patrullaje de rutina, normalmente no hacia estos si no que se quedaba a dormir en la oficina o mandaba a otro pero con lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, quería asegurarse de que todo en el pueblo estuviera bien, ya pensaba en regresar cuando se detuvo de repente al ver una silueta, al acercarse mas las luces de la patrulla mostraron a Molly, la chica estaba totalmente pálida y temblando, abrazándose así misma, había buscado como refugio de la lluvia una parada de autobús, Wendy paro al lado y bajo rápidamente

-¡MOLLY TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!

-¡DÉJEME!

Molly se levantó y se alejó asustada, Wendy la miro aterrada, la chica estaba pálida, mojada por la lluvia, respiraba agitada y estaba totalmente blanca, Wendy se acercó a ella

-Tranquila… ¿me recuerdas? Soy yo, Wendy

-Si… si… la… la recuerdo…

De repente una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Molly y estiro sus manos hacia ella

-Te recuerdo… si… por… por que no te acercas… Wendy…

Wendy la miro asustada y se acercó, se vio un pequeño destello y Molly grito, Wendy la sujeto del cuello con mucha fuerza y la chica lanzaba golpes y arañazos pero sin poder liberarse, mientras Wendy recitaba un hechizo, finalmente, unos segundos después Molly cayo agotada, en la silla, Wendy se sentó junto a ella

-Gra… gracias… no… no la lastime… ¿verdad?

-No ¿Pero que te sucedió? Ya no habías tenido ataques ¿No es verdad?

-No, pero no se que paso, empecé a sentirme extraña ayer pero hoy… empeore de pronto, mis padres estaban preocupados pero les dije que iba a casa de Pacifica a que me trataran

-Pacifica salió

-Lo se pero si les hubiera dicho otra cosa no me hubieran dejado pero sentía que me iba a poner peor y prefería estar sola… no he salido de aquí…creo… no, no he salido de haberlo echo esta lluvia me hubiera empapado y no estoy empapada… ¿Que rayos paso? ¡Se suponía que debía estar sana! ¡Hace más de un año que no me pasaba nada!

-Tranquila no es tu culpa, algo oscuro paso en el bosque, debió afectarte como a muchas creaturas en el

-Algo… algo oscuro… entonces no fue mi imaginación…

-¿Que cosa?

-Hoy en la mañana alguien paso a mi lado, no reparo en mi pero yo si en el, se sentía… raro, sentí un escalofrió… entro a una casa

Wendy se levantó rápidamente

-¿Sabes dónde fue? ¿Te sientes con fuerzas como para llevarme?

Molly asintió y poco después la patrulla arrancaba mientras conducían Wendy iba hablando y Molly se veía cada vez más alarmada, pero a la vez enojada, finalmente llegaron a una pequeña casa que estaba abandonada desde hace muchos años, tan pronto se detuvieron Molly se acerco y arranco la puerta de un tirón, entrando aunque hubiera una total oscuridad, Wendy entro tras ella, pero a diferencia de la chica que parecía estar asustada ella estaba perfectamente tranquila, tampoco encendió la luz y ambas caminaron en total oscuridad como en una habitación iluminada, la casa estaba totalmente sola

-Aquí no parece que haya vivido nadie en años pero… -Molly-

Se escuchó el sonido de alguien olfateando

-Huele a sangre, Oficial

Wendy sonrió cuando ella la llamo oficial, se notaba que poco a poco iba controlándose de nuevo

-Cosas malas se sienten en este lugar… ¿Como te sientes?

-Bien… olvídelo me siento fatal pero tengo el control de mi misma

-Bien… si sientes cualquier cosa extraña debes avisarme

-Si oficial

Siguieron revisando las habitaciones pero todas parecían normales cuando al pasar a un lado de una pared, Molly se puso pálida de nuevo, volteo a ver la pared y Wendy alcanzo a ver que la chica apretaba con fuerza uno de sus puños y descargaba un poderoso golpe contra la pared, el golpe atravesó la pared con facilidad y al sacar Molly el puño Wendy noto que era madera, una puerta oculta, Molly acabo de arrancarla rápidamente y volteo a ver a Wendy

-Me quedo aquí, huele… mal, se siente mal, no quiero perder el control y atacarla

-Si no te preocupes… si te sientes mal o pasa algo, huye

-Si oficial

Wendy entro por la puerta y se encontró con unas escaleras que bajaban a la oscuridad, al ir bajando guardo su pistola, mirando hacia todos lados lista para un ataque hasta que llego a otra puerta, esa vez sin llave, entro y retrocedió aterrada al escuchar gemidos de dolor, rápidamente encendió la luz

-¡LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA RÁPIDO!

Grito y corrió ignorando todo alrededor, en el suelo había 3 cuerpos, los 3 hechos pedazos y abiertos, en una pequeña celda había 2 chicos más, apenas adolescentes, totalmente aterrados y heridos, Wendy escucho pasos y vio que Molly bajaba corriendo

-¡VETE ES PELIGROSO PARA TI!

Molly negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la jaula, arrancando el candado de un tirón, Wendy noto como la chica estaba en sus cinco sentidos y toda preocupación por ella desapareció mientras tomaban a los chicos y los sacaban de la jaula, tan aterrados que se dejaban jalar y guiar mansamente

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedi?

-Si, viene gente en camino… ellos… me parecen conocidos

-Si… estamos viendo lo que queda de esa pandilla que tantas tonterías hacia…

Molly asintió mientras veía los cuerpos de reojo pero solamente para desviar la atención de nuevo, asqueada, uno de los cuerpos había sido la chica que apenas unos días antes, Pacifica había expulsado de su tienda por robar, ayudo a Wendy a sacarlos de ese lugar sin imaginarse quien podría haber hecho eso, pero por alguna razón, sin poder evitar temblar de miedo solo con intentar imaginarlo, algo estaba muy mal en el pueblo.

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que el Dipcifica me haya quedado bien, primero había pensado atrasar un poco más que Dipper admitiera que está enamorado de ella pero… el Dipper de la serie se hubiera puesto igual y no hubiera avanzado nada, tal como este al menos esa es mi opinión más si apenas es un enamoramiento superficial como en este caso (No hubiera puesto que se aman al segundo)

Con Pacifica igual, en la serie ella se muestra una chica 100% segura de sí misma, fuerte, ególatra, pero cuando se conoce más a fondo nos damos cuenta de que en realidad es inocente y no conoce el mundo, al menos no todo el mundo y me parece que también se portaría un poco torpe, sobre todo porque ella tampoco ha tenido relación con ningún chico fuera de Dipper en su vida.

Sobre lo de los demonios y lo que está sucediendo, quería poner a Pacifica peleando desde hace rato pero no planeaba que fuera tan pronto, igual no creo que haya estado mal mostrar un poco de su poder, no planeo hacerla un personaje que destroza todo a su paso, pero tampoco una debilucha así que espero que me haya quedado bien esta muestra de su fuerza.

Lo de Molly, tendrán que esperar para ver pero esa chica es algo… especial

En el próximo capítulo:

Wendy no es la única que protege el pueblo y se moverá ante lo que sucede.

Pacifica recibe una llamada

Y al fin Halloween!

Bueno es todo por ahora, nos vemos.


	13. Chapter 13

La noche había caído en Gravity Falls, Pacifica caminaba por el bosque, seguida por Molly, pero deteniéndose de vez en cuando para ver a la chica un poco preocupada pero no podía hacer nada, ella misma le había contado que había estado cerca de perder el control pero que había logrado mantenerlo a duras penas luego de salir de su casa, sin saber que probablemente había sido la lluvia que caía sobre el pueblo lo que la había ayudado, pero después de eso todo había dejado de importar para Molly excepto lo que había visto en ese lugar, Pacifica recordaba los caóticos días que habían seguido a ese descubrimiento, una pandilla de mocosos dándose importancia por usar magia y que tenía alrededor de 50 miembros en el pueblo, de la noche a la mañana había empezado a desaparecer y después un grupo pequeño de integrantes habían aparecido torturados y sacrificados, los otros miembros de la pandilla habían sido interrogados y varios arrestados al confesar delitos pequeños pero todos aseguraban no saber que había sido de sus compañeros de que aun 10 de ellos permanecían desaparecidos, en ese momento, todo el bosque y el pueblo eran patrullados por la policía del bosque ya que los mismos pobladores sabían que nadie les creería y solamente empeorarían las cosas trayendo ayuda de fuera.

Las dos solamente caminando hacia una roca, tan pronto se acercaron la roca se abrió y revelando un largo túnel muy oscuro al que entraron sin preocuparse por la oscuridad y después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a una enorme caverna, iluminada por antorchas, en el centro de esta había una gran mesa y seis sillas de piedra, Molly se quedó en la entrada del túnel y espero mientras varias siluetas más se acercaban, cada una llegando por un túnel diferente, todos acompañados excepto uno y el acompañante se quedó de pie en la entrada del túnel vigilando tal como Molly lo había hecho, Pacifica se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas esperando, cerca de ella se sentó Guideon, Wendy se puso a su lado saludándola con una pequeña sonrisa, en el hueco donde iría otra silla quedo de pie un enorme unicornio totalmente blanco, otra silla fue ocupada por un hombre encapuchado, al lado de este hombre había un hueco vacío pero de repente la figura de Alexander apareció en esta, sentado, como si fuera un espectro, volteo a ver a Pacifica con una sonrisa y esta rápidamente desvió la mirada, sintiendo un escalofrió, al lado de Alexander se sentó una vaca de apariencia antropomórfica de color marrón, de más de dos metros y vestida con un largo vestido de una pieza de color blanco en otra y a su lado un Gnomo sentado sobre una torre de cojines para llegar a lo alto, finalmente, en la última se sentó una mujer mayor, su cabello era largo y totalmente blanco y su rostro surcado por varias arrugas, a pesar de eso era alta y se veía fuerte y con energías, con una mirada feroz en sus ojos.

-Bien ¿Que ocurre ahora? -Pacifica-  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Ya deberías saberlo bruja, ocurrió lo que dije que pasaría por dejar que se supiera la verdad de este pueblo!

El hombre golpeo la mesa y quitándose una capucha mostro el rostro de Iván Cegado, Pacifica bufo fastidiada pero la mujer mayor dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo que este se callara

-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, Iván y no tengo tiempo que perder viniendo a escuchar otro de tus sermones, la verdad del pueblo se supo, no hay marcha atrás y no sirve lamentarse por ello, si vine aquí fue para ver que se hará para proteger este lugar, roja, se supone que tú eras la encargada de eso.

Wendy se cruzó de brazos con expresión fastidiada

-Si, pero ya se los he dicho no soy omni potente, no sé qué pasa en el bosque, nadie lo sabe estos días ni tampoco puedo saber todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, ¿Quieres saber lo que se? que un grupo de chicos fue torturado y asesinado para un ritual con magia negra y después, para un ritual parecido, si no es que el mismo, los unicornios fueron atacados, de ser así, Pacifica ya se encargó del problema, pero no hay forma de saber si esos tres hombres estaban detrás de los asesinatos, sus propios demonios los mataron antes de caer, se eso… -El rostro de Wendy mostro de repente una enorme furia –Y que si atrapo a quien hizo eso le hare desear estar en el infierno

La mujer mascullo algo como "Humanos imbéciles" pero no dijo nada más, el unicornio volteo a ver a Pacifica

-Sí, quería agradecerle a la señorita Northwest por la ayuda que dio a mi manada los unicornios estamos en deuda con ella para siempre... pero, por desgracia tengo malas noticias, no creo que quienes atacaron a nuestra manada hayan sido los que entraron a su pueblo  
-¿Por qué no? -Wendy-  
-Por qué rastree el lugar donde se encontraban y por donde entraron al bosque, esos humanos entraron por la parte norte del bosque, no vienen del pueblo venían de lo más escondido del bosque más allá de donde vivimos las creaturas mágicas y justo en nuestro limite empezaba el rastro, como sabe no podemos salir, ellos no hubieran podido salir tampoco sin permiso y no creo que lo hubieran obtenido de Ella, el rastro iba desde el límite del bosque hasta nuestro hogar así que no pudieron ir primero al pueblo

La mujer mayor apretó los puños

-Así que están entrando en el bosque por todos lados, ¿He? Si un humano entra en mi territorio  
-Lo dejaras en paz, lo vigilaras y si es necesario lo retendrás sin violencia  
-¡Pero eso es estúpido! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿No vamos a poder defendernos si nos atacan?  
-Si son atacados pueden defenderse, Akima, lo sabes, pero la ley es clara, si los humanos solo pasean por el bosque deben dejarlos como siempre lo han hecho, pero en cambio, podemos empezar a patrullar todo el bosque  
-¿Y cómo lo haremos? La única policía de aquí somos mi raza y ya no podemos hacer más, toda nuestra policía está en esto -Gnomo-  
-Los hombretauro ya ayudamos en el traslado de prisioneros, podemos ayudar también en los patrullajes –Mujer tauro-  
-¡HOMBRE!

Todos se taparon los oídos cuando se escuchó el grito venir de los túneles, la mujer rio un poco

-Si... si el señor acepta -Susurro- Cuenten con ello  
-Gra... gracias Luna

Una gotita de sudor apareció en la nuca de todos, quizás esa mujer fuera la líder de los hombre tauro pero solo porque era tan astuta como para hacer creer a los necios machos de su raza que eran ellos quienes estaban a cargo

-Entonces mi manada se encargara también de patrullar nuestro territorio, obedeceremos la ley pero no tendremos tolerancia si nos atacan... quizás podamos darle protección a los unicornios también después de lo que sufrieron -Akima-  
-Gracias... también nosotros ayudaremos si llegan demonios pero... no podemos hacer más -Unicornio-  
-Creo que de las entradas del pueblo puedo encargarme -Guideon-  
-Bien también me encargare de algunas cosas para detectar conjuros... Pacifica tu también podrías ayudar -Wendy-  
-Buscare entonces rumores de gente que sepa la verdad de Gravity Falls y no sea del pueblo, lo hare en el exterior –Ivan-  
-En cuanto a mí...

Alexander sonrió de forma sádica haciendo que todos en el lugar tuvieran un escalofrió

-Si lo desean... yo mismo puedo ayudar a vigilar el pueblo de noche... hace mucho que no puedo salir y me encantaría ver como es el pueblo ahora, incluso podría ir a visitar a mi descendiente

Volteo a ver a Pacifica, esta le sostuvo la mirada pero una gotita de sudor bajo de su mejilla pero Wendy dio un golpe sobre la mesa de piedra levantándose

-Eso no está en discusión, Northwest

El hombre miro a Wendy furioso y simplemente desapareció, siempre había sido una ilusión, Akima se quedó viendo un momento el lugar donde había estado

-Me da escalofríos el que esa cosa este suelta de nuevo... pero no sé si preferir su libertad o este peligro que nos amenaza -Akima-  
-Ya antes hemos tenido problemas, no es nada que no se pueda solucionar -Wendy-  
-Supongo... -Akima-  
-Por cierto, escuche algo ahora que vine al pueblo... dicen que Stanford Pines por fin regreso -Iván-

Wendy trago saliva, pero tanto la mujertauro, el unicornio y Akima parecían muy animados por la noticia

-Es estupendo y dime... ¿Cuándo va a retomar su proyecto? -Unicornio-  
-Si, su proyecto es justo lo que necesitamos para proteger al pueblo u... -Akima-  
-No lo hará -Pacifica-  
-¿Qué? -Los 3-  
-He dicho que no lo hará, Stanford Pines dice que puede encargarse de todo solo así que... abandono todo -Pacifica-  
-¡ESE MALDITO HUMANO! Le dimos nuestros secretos y...  
-Y no sabemos por qué se retractó pero sí que podemos confiar en él, si piensa que puede ayudarnos en este asunto, lo hará, yo me encargare de que sepa todo, incluyendo lo que ocurrió en esta reunión pero no podemos obligarlo a nada… nos guste o no es su decisión, siempre lo fue -Wendy-

Todos quedaron en silencio pero finalmente Akima, que parecía estar pensando en si preguntar o no algo, se decidio

-Y... ella... ¿Qué dice al respecto? -Akima-  
-Hable con ella, sus palabras fueron "Todo lo que ocurra es porque debe ocurrir, no se preocupen" y después se desentendió del tema, no creo que podamos sacarle nada más, igual creo que sería bueno que Pacifica la mantenga informada es quien más convive con ella -Wendy-

Pacifica solo asintió y se levantó junto con los demás, ya que parecía que la reunión había terminado, cada uno dio media vuelta y se alejó por el túnel por el que había entrado, Molly se encontraba recargada en una pared y Pacifica se acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Te encuentras bien?  
-Si solo me aleje un poco, no quería que el me viera  
-Entiendo... bueno vamos a casa  
-Si señorita

Las dos salieron, afuera había un auto un poco viejo pero muy cuidado, ambas subieron y Molly arranco, unos minutos después dejaban a Pacifica en su casa, justo cuando Pacifica iba a cerrar la puerta Molly salió también del auto

-Es cierto llego esto a la tienda pero como salimos rápido no tuve tiempo de dárselo

Molly saco un paquete envuelto y se lo tendió, Pacifica rio un poco al verlo

-¿He? ¿Que es gracioso?  
-Ya quiero ver cuando la fenómeno lo vea  
-¿Pues qué es?  
-Mi disfraz para el súper Halloween.

La noche de súper Halloween era tal y como Mabel la recordaba, mirando hacia esta, luces por todos lados, música y niños corriendo por todas las calles en búsqueda de dulces con cientos de disfraces diferentes, se encontraban en la casa de Wendy, habían quedado ahí todos para salir, Dipper iría a la mansión del misterio como le decían Soos y Stan a la atracción la cual no había visto aun, Wendy saldría a patrullar pero para divertirse un rato iría disfrazada, Grenda y Candy se encontraban ahí y también Pacifica y Mabel las cuales al igual que Dipper habían llegado sin disfrazarse, además de eso estaban Nate, Thompson y Lee, los cuales estaban ya disfrazados, Wendy traía grandes ojeras pintadas, su piel estaba pálida y azulada y traía un traje negro y roto, pareciendo una espectro, Lee estaba disfrazado de Jasón y Nate de Leatherface, con sus máscaras en las manos, no le habían dicho a Wendy pero planeaban ir a asustar gente en el parque y llevarse a Thompson que estaba disfrazado de momia, Grenda traía un traje de enfermera, pero con sangre y cortes por todo el cuerpo mientras que Candy se había puesto colmillos largos, una camisa rota y entre las partes rotas y en sus brazos y piernas se veía pelo además de garras en sus manos, disfrazada así de mujer lobo, la pequeña Mabel traía un traje de nativa como el que su madre había dicho que le hubiera gustado ponerle el día del pionero, Mabel suspiro mientras miraba una caja

-Bueno... ammm... se...  
-No nos queda de otra, Pines  
-Bueno... entonces... haya voy...

Pacífica y Mabel se separaron y fueron una a la recamara y otra al baño de Wendy a cambiarse, tan pronto entraron Wendy volteo a ver a sus amigos

-Bien… entréguenlas

-¿He? –Lee-

-¿Que dices? –Nate-

-No tenemos nada, ¿Verdad Thompson?

Thompson asintió pero nervioso y sudando y no dijo nada, Wendy los miro un segundo y se acercó a ellos, Candy y Grenda cerraron los ojos mientras se escuchaban golpecitos, unos minutos después Wendy ponía 7 cámaras digitales en un cajón y lo cerraba con llave

-Y estas cámaras aquí se quedan hasta mañana

-No es justo –Los 3-

-Si lo es no quiero arrestarlos en Halloween de nuevo

-¿Lo haces seguido?-Dipper-

-Bueno… los he arrestado todos los años desde que entre al cuerpo, no me queda otro remedio

-Vaya tienen que con…

Dipper no termino la frase porque desde el pasillo se escucho

-¡ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!

-¡YO NO HICE TRAMPA!

-¡ESE NO ES EL TRAJE DEL VIDEOJUEGO!

-¡MÍRALO TU MISMA PINES!

-… … … ¡ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!

Mabel salió del pasillo echa una fiera, traía el traje exactamente como era en el juego, Nate y Lee le silbaron haciendo que se pusiera un poco roja, a pesar de que había estado enferma pocos rastros de ello aparecían en su cuerpo, estaba menos delgada que cuando había llegado al pueblo y más fornida, su cabello había crecido aunque aún no lo suficiente para hacerse una coleta pero había ocultado eso con extensiones

-Te vez preciosa mama

Mabel sonrió un poco, tanto alagada por el comentario de su hija como por que Nate, Thompson y Lee la miraran casi babeando, Grenda, Candy y Wendy solo le sonrieron y Wendy le hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba, sonrió un poco roja, pero después frunció el ceño y se acercó a Dipper

-Si me entero de que fue cosa tuya vas a sufrir muchísimo hermanito…

-Ha… yo no hice nada Mabs lo juro

Dipper trago saliva muy intimidado por la mirada de Mabel solo logro negar con la cabeza

-¿Y eso por qué?

-La fenómeno solo está enojada por que le gane la partida

-¡CÁLLATE TU HICISTE TRAMPA!

Mabel volteo a amenazar a algo en el pasillo, finalmente salió Pacifica, traía puesto un pantalón rojo ceñido a su cuerpo, con unas botas café y al final una camisa de manga larga con muñecas anchas, la camisa no tenía botones solo un broche de murciélago en la altura de su vientre para evitar que se abra, la camisa estaba abierta hacia arriba mostrando sus senos casi por completo, además de eso su cabello era del mismo tono de verde que su personaje, Mabel estaba enfadada, no porque el traje enseñara menos al contrario, esa ropa enseñaba aún más piel que la imagen que había visto, pero Pacifica se sentía cómoda con este, su moral subió un poquito al ver que nadie la había alagado… y se cayó un poquito cuando al voltear, Nate, Lee, Thompson y hasta Dipper la miraban babeando.

-No hice trampa esto es un traje del personaje

-¡No es cierto!

-Si lo es, es el traje alternativo de Morrigan en varios videojuegos

Todos voltearon a ver a Thompson que se puso rojo empezando a sudar, Wendy suspiro

-Lo siento Mabel si él dice que es correcto, es correcto, es un friki de los videojuegos

-Ma… bueno ya que –Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mabel- ¡HORA DE PEDIR DULCES!

-¡SIII!

La pequeña Mabel corrió hacia su mama y le jalo de la mano

-Vamos vamos vamos

-Mabel, habrá una fiesta en la mansión del misterio a las 11, ¿Iras? –Nate-

-Amm… supongo…

-¡BIEN TIENES QUE BAILAR CONMIGO HERMANA!

-¡NO CONMIGO!

-Si si si si como digan… bueno Mabel, entonces ten cuidado de acuerdo chica

-Claro, vamos

-Espera vamos contigo –Grenda-

-No vamos a dejarte sola con un enano pervertido –Candy-

-¡ADIOS!

La pequeña salió corriendo y por la ventana vieron cómo se unía rápidamente a un grupito de amigos, Mabel muy roja la seguía hablando con Grenda y Candy pero aun con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Dipper volteo a ver a Wendy

-¿Que dijo de un enano pervertido?

-Ha… nada… solo que…seguridad del mundo mágico esta siguiendo a todo mundo en el pueblo por seguridad y aún hay algunos que la quieren de reina

Dipper rio un poco con esto pero cuando volteo Wendy suspiro, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Dipper con eso de que su hermanita tuviera una cita y menos con Guideon, una cosa es que sus amigos, gente que sabía que era de fiar la elogiaran pero según Mabel, después de lo que había pasado con su embarazo, Dipper era algo maniático con los chicos que la invitaban a salir.

-Bueno chicos debo irme

-Doctor diversión vamos, no nos digas que no iras a la fiesta-

-Debo ir a la atracción de la cabaña del misterio

-No te preocupes Dipper, la fiesta empieza hasta las once, puedes ir cuando acabe la atracción de tu tío –Wendy-

-De acuerdo si tío Stan me suelta a tiempo iré

-Bien entonces nos veremos ahí, también deberías ir Pacifica

-Me lo pensare

Los 2 caminaron hacia la entrada y Lee rio un poco

-Con razón tiene tantas ganas de irse, la pareja que saco para esta noche

Menciono en voz alta, con toda la intención de que lo oyeran, Pacifica salió como si eso no la afectara pero Dipper se puso rojo y tropezó un poco haciendo que los 2 chicos rieran, finalmente salieron de la casa y entraron en la camioneta, Pacifica tenía una inmensa sonrisa

-¿Por qué tan contenta?

-Porque –Risa- ¿Viste la cara de tu hermana?

Dipper la miro sin entender un segundo y después rio un poco

-Nunca entenderé que se traen ustedes que compiten tanto

-No, nunca lo entenderás Pines así que mejor no pienses en eso

-Bueno… ¿Pacifica?

-¿Si?

-¿No le dirás que te dije verdad?

Pacifica rio aún más al escuchar el tono de pánico que estaba en la voz de Dipper mientras este conducía, recargándose un poco noto como Dipper la miraba de reojo y enrojeció un poco, mientras se alejaban, Mabel los miraba riendo un poco.


	14. Chapter 14

-Noche de Dipper-

Finalmente llegaron a la cabaña del misterio… que estaba cerrada, Dipper ni siquiera se inmuto si no que entro al bosque

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la mansión del misterio, es cierto no viniste a verla

-No, estuve ocupada

-Bueno pues… aquí estamos

Atravesaron un claro y Pacifica abrió la boca sorprendida al ver una mansión, estaba echa totalmente de madera como una vieja casa embrujada pero por su tamaño debería tener más de 10 habitaciones, la madera era vieja y estaba podrida, los cristales estaban rotos y la oscuridad dentro era tal que no permitía ver nada atravesó de las viejas y raídas cortinas

-Es increíble… he estado aquí y jamás vi este lugar

-Claro que no, es nuevo, el anciano McGucket, mis tíos Soos y yo estuvimos trabajando en esto toda la semana

-¿Hicieron esto en una sola semana? Como consiguieron que el anciano los ayudara

-Dijo que sería divertido

Dipper solo se encogió de hombros y detuvo la camioneta, tan pronto bajaron Stanley y Ford salieron de la casa

-¡CHICO! Te estábamos esperando, vamos ven a disfrazarte

-¿Tú también ayudaras Pacifica? –Ford-

-Sí, pero no me cambiare de disfraz

-No creo que estarás bien así, bueno entren el primer grupo llegara en unos 30 minutos

Entraron en la mansión, dentro había una atmosfera opresiva y tenebrosa, todo el interior estaba cubierto de polvo, los muebles estaban viejos y gastados y apenas se podía ver por la oscuridad, a cada paso que daban las tablas del suelo rechinaban, en una mesita estaba el anciano McGucket tecleando rápidamente en su computadora a su lado estaban Soos y Melody, que parecía estar muy nerviosa por el lugar, Melody tenía la cara cruzada por muchos cortes ensangrentados como si la hubiera destrozado algún animal y la ropa en girones mientras que Soos estaba en una armadura de caballero, Stan tenía su viejo traje de señor misterio, McGucket traía su vieja ropa de vago con una larga barba pero su piel estaba pintada de verde y con varias verrugas, Ford traía un traje idéntico al de su hermano, después de saludarse el anciano saco varias hojas y le tendió una a Soos y Melody y otra a Pacifica y Dipper, la tercera se la quedo el, Pacifica se la quitó a Dipper para verla, era el mapa de la mansión la cual tenía dos pisos y un sótano, en este se veía la ruta que tomarían los recorridos guiados por el tío Stan, los puntos donde aparecería algún monstruo de la atracción y varias puertas y habitaciones secretas que permitían que se movieran entre habitaciones sin ser vistos y sin hacer ruido

-Bueno el plan es este, serán cuatro recorridos de 20 minutos cada uno, yo los guiare siguiendo esa ruta, cada vez que alguien se vea tan asustado como para quererse ir o corra, ustedes se lo llevaran a una de las habitaciones secretas y después a la entrada, además pueden asustar a los clientes tanto como quieran

Todos asintieron y Dipper fue a una habitación oculta, que no estaba decorada y tenía luz, unos minutos después salió, su piel era muy blanca, traía un traje negro muy elegante y se había puesto lentes de contacto rojo, dientes de vampiro y un hilito de sangre bajando de su barbilla completaba el disfraz

-Muy bien chico ahora solo falta alguien más y empezamos… esa debe ser

Termino de decir Stanley y abrió la puerta, por esta entro Molly con una sonrisa, traía una falda una camisa de botones blanca

-Gracias… ¿No llego tarde? Señorita Pacifica no sabía que iba a estar aquí

Se acercó con una enorme sonrisa al verla y luego fue a saludar a los demás, Dipper sonrió un poco, sin saber que planeaba su tío, solo sabía que en todo el pueblo no había nadie más inofensivo o que inspirara menos miedo que esa chica y menos aún sin disfraz, pero todos parecían serios excepto Stanley que parecía encantado

-¿Hey Stan estas seguro de esto? –Ford-

-Claro claro seguro les dará una buena sorpresa

-Espero que sea solo eso… ¿Segura que estas bien? –Pacifica-

-Si señorita, desde el día del ataque he estado de maravilla, así que no debe preocuparse, además fui a ver a la señorita Eliza antes de venir y me dijo que estaba bien

-De… de acuerdo…

-Bueno además solo será si algún grupo llega hasta el final, ahora…

En ese momento se vieron luces afuera, un par de autos se acercaron, Stanley volteo a verlos

-Bueno a sus puestos ahora

-Yo me quedo en este piso con McGucket

-Nosotros arriba –Soos-

-Bueno entonces vamos al sótano –Dipper-

Pacifica asintió y todos se dispersaron mientras Stanley salía y vendía varios boletos, más y más gente iba llegando, Pacifica siguió a Dipper hasta una vieja y tétrica escalera y bajaron rápidamente, el lugar estaba en penumbra gracias a varias pequeñas lámparas, el sótano era muy grande y a diferencia de los otros pisos era solo una habitación enorme y mal iluminada, en el suelo había cadáveres en el suelo descuartizados y finalmente una mesa de operaciones manchada de sangre además de instrumentos de tortura en las paredes o colgando de los techos y en una esquina una jaula con la puerta arrancada

-¿Por que estaban todos tan nerviosos de que Molly estuviera aquí?

-Bueno… digamos que no es bueno dejar que se suelte… es largo de explicar Pines… ¿Ahora que hacemos aquí?

-Solo esperar

Se acercó a una pared y abrió una puerta dentro había una pequeña habitación pintada de blanco con dos sillas y un monitor, entraron y Dipper cerró la puerta, afuera se veía mas y mas gente

-¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA MANSIÓN DEL MISTERIO! Son 20 dólares adultos, 5, no, 10, no, ¡15 LOS NIÑOS ASÍ DE BUENA ES ESTA ATRACCION! No nos hacemos responsables por desapariciones, daños graves, muertes o cualquier otro tipo de accidente dentro de la localidad, gracias gracias

Stan fue cobrando los boletos, el primer grupo eran puros chicos de no mas de 15 años, al entrar Dipper presiono un botón y el monitor cambio a las cámaras del primer piso, podían escuchar todo lo que sucedía.

-Bueno estamos todos aquí… esta mansión maldita era la casa de los Northwest… cuenta la leyenda que hace años estos hombres insultaron a una bruja la cual maldijo a todos los que habitaban esta propiedad condenándolos a penar por siempre, los Northwest demolieron la mansión, ocultaron a los muertos y se desentendieron del asunto, construyendo después su mansión en la colina pero cada año esta mansión vuelve a surgir porque hay una forma de que esas animas en pena puedan escapar

-¿Cuál es esa forma?

Una chica pregunto nerviosa, Stanley se acercó a ella iluminando su cara con la lámpara

-Llevándose un alma para que tome su lugar…

2 chicos tragaron saliva muy nerviosos pero los otros solo se miraron hablando entre si emocionados, eso empezaba bien, Stanley empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión hablando como quien estuviera vendiendo una casa, pequeñas corrientes de aire helado entraban por las ventanas moviendo las cortinas, mientras caminaban por alguna razón estaba todo mas frio

-Váyanse…

-Váyanse por favor…

-Aquí corren peligro…

Las voces se escuchaban dentro de sus cabezas, los chicos se detuvieron mirando hacia todos lados sintiendo un escalofrió, eran voces suaves e infantiles, pero parecían tristes, muy cansadas y muy lejanas

-¿Que fue eso?

-¿Eso? Ha no deben preocuparse, bueno no mas de lo que deberían estar por haber entrado aquí… eso fue

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Algo me toco!

Un chico dio un brinco mirando detrás de el, había un retrato de una mujer de pelo castaño, atado en un complicado peinado y con una expresión desagradable en el rostro como si estuviera oliendo algo putrefacto, Stanley rio

-Si… a la vieja Samanta Northwest no le gusta estar aquí… quiere salir

-Vamos no seas gallina Billy es un truco

-¿Un truco?

El chico se acercó a la pintura y la toco, no pasó nada, levanto la pintura y había solo madera

-Trucos, aquí no hay trucos, solo hay espectros se los di…

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe, dos de los chicos se vieron y corrieron hacia la entrada

-¡HEY VUELVAN! ¡NO PUEDEN SEPARARSE DEL GRUPO!

No le hicieron caso y vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada, varios más se acercaron a la entrada

-¡VENGAN ACÁ!

Stanley se acercó a ellos y una chica se quedó atrás, muy blanca, parecía ser más joven que el resto, paso al lado del retrato de la señora Northwest de repente

-¡AUXILIO!

Los chicos rápidamente corrieron hacia la habitación al escucharon el grito al hacerlo las puertas se acerraron detrás de ellos

-¡ALÉJATE DE LA PINTURA ALEJATE!

Stan corrió a la pintura y todos se quedaron aterrorizados, unas manos salían de la pintura y la arrastraban con fuerza, de la chica ya solo se veían las piernas, dos más corrieron hacia la pintura y trataron de jalarla, de repente de esta salió una mujer, su cara estaba desfigurada por varios cortes y sangre caía de su rostro sonrió y lo jalo también sujetándolo de los hombros

-¡NO NOO DEJAME DEJAME!

Algunos chicos se quedaron atrás viendo lo que sucedía otros intentaron ayudar pero fue inútil pronto los 2 fueron jalados y absorbidos por la pintura, esta se puso negra y después en esta aparecieron los rostros aterrorizados de los dos chicos que se había tragado, Stanley se encogió de hombros

-Bueno eso pasa cuando no me hacen caso

-¿PERO QUE DICE? ¡VIO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ! ¡HAY QUE SACARLOS DE AHÍ!

-No podemos, solo se puede seguir con el recorrido, síganme por favor

Los chicos miraron a Stanley con ganas de matarlo pero el no se veía en absoluto preocupado, cuando se acercó a la siguiente puerta esta se abrió para dejarlo pasar, se miraron entre si y salieron, mientras en el otro lado de la pared los 2 chicos temblaban un poco aun por el miedo pero con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Ford y McGucket les daban algunos dulces y esperaban a que se les pasara el susto

-Ese Stanley, le dije que exagero

-Bueno pero no importa el chiste es que los chicos se diviertan… supongo… ¿Creen que lo harán?

Los 2 chicos se miraron y sonrieron

-¿BROMEA?

-¡ESO FUE GENIAL!

Al otro lado de la pared, los chicos ahora estaban muy juntos, con miedo, mirando a todos lados, mientras más de uno intentaba llamar a casa pero no había señal, Stanley se detuvo

-Esto es la oficina favorita de Alexander Northwest, se dice que ese alquimista y satanista loco vendió su alma al diablo con tal de tener la inmortalidad, convirtiéndose así en una bestia sedienta de sangre, el fue el padre de quien años después convencería al pueblo de construir la mansión de la colina y como ven, le gustaba la cacería

Stan ilumino con la lámpara alrededor, por todos lados había animales y trofeos de todo tipo, uno de ellos se quedó viendo a un gigantesco oso pardo en posición de ataque

-Cuidado no los toquen, recuerden que están malditos… hay veces que he visto que estas cosas se mueven de lugar

-¿Se… se mueven de lugar?

El pánico en la voz del chico, uno de los que más valor había mostrado lo que delataba que ahora estaban totalmente a merced de Stan

-Así es… ellos huelen la sangre humana, no quieren almas… quieren comer… pero no se preocupen mientras no haya sangre y no los toquen no deberiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Stan tropezó hacia atrás y cayo y al caer, su mano se raspo un poco

-Hay no…

-¿Que pasa?

Stan les mostro la palma de su mano, el guante estaba manchado de rojo, los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y de repente, el oso volteo y sujeto a uno

-¡AYÚDENME!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A su alrededor los trofeos empezaron a moverse y atacaron, los chicos salieron corriendo detrás de Stan, uno se vio rodeado por coyotes y otro fue derribado por un ciervo, el último fue derribado por un puma, los chicos corrían y miraron atrás el gigantesco oso ahora con el hocico manchado de sangre iba hacia ellos, vieron que Stan subía las escaleras y subieron, Stan entro en una habitación y ellos tan bien y al cerrar la puerta escucharon que el oso no hacía nada por entrar.

-¿Estas seguro de que no hay heridos Tío?

Dipper hablaba por teléfono, mientras por el monitor miraba a los chicos, temblando, sucios pero ninguno herido mas que uno o dos raspones, frente a ellos los dos primeros que fueron atrapados se reían con ganas, Dipper rio un poco y cambio el monitor para seguirlos viendo

-Tu tío sí que sabe hacer una buena atracción

-Si, se supone que la guía la haríamos nosotros pero después se le ocurrió algo mas y nos dijo que teníamos solo que vigilar, quienes son atrapados son los que ya están demasiado asustados como para seguir, aunque no lo digan

-Bueno solo espero que Molly no sea parte de la atracción

-¿Por que no?

-Bueno…

En ese momento escucharon a una chica sollozar, habían entrado a una gran y elegante habitación, había una chimenea de piedra, un sillón frente a esta y varios libreros viejos en las paredes, en el centro sobre la chimenea encendida había una enorme fotografía, un hombre alto, con el rostro cruel y despiadado los miraba, tenia el cabello canoso y sus ojos eran rojos como zafiros

-Y aquí esta… Reginald Northwest, era un noble venido de Inglaterra, donde se cuentan aun historias de su crueldad y sadismo y aun aquí se decía que era el culpable de varios asesinatos en este pueblo y en varios alrededor pero jamás fue acusado formalmente ya que la gente solo desaparecía, nadie sabía que era de los cadáveres… vivió aquí durante mas de 40 años hasta que murió en esta habitación mientras leía siendo ya un anciano, primera víctima de la maldición que su hijo, Alexander, trajo sobre toda la gente que trabajaba en este lu…

-¡SILENCIO! ¿No vio esa cosa? ¿No vio lo que le paso a nuestros amigos?

Una chica estaba totalmente aterrorizada, lloraba y su cabello estaba revuelto, apunto de tener un ataque de histeria, Stanley la miro severo

-Por eso se los digo, porque si quieren salir de aquí deben conocer la maldición de esta mansión y solo así podrán salir, como yo que he salido muchas veces, por eso corrí a esta habitación… el oso le teme a el aunque el no se encuentra en esta casa, solamente por el recuerdo de su maldad que hasta a los espíritus les aterra

Cuando dijeron eso, un fantasma apareció detrás de Stanley, sentado en el sillón, la viva imagen del señor Northwest, por unos segundos los chicos la vieron nítidamente, el hombre estaba leyendo un libro, de repente, por un segundo, volteo a verlos, todos sintieron un escalofrió al ver toda esa maldad en sus ojos, los chicos se quedaron paralizados de miedo excepto la chica que estaba más asustada que el resto la cual grito

-¡AHÍ ESTA AHÍ ESTA!

-¿He? ¿Que? Es solo una rata

Stanley se volteo y los muchachos vieron que era verdad, no había ningún fantasma en el sillón, había una rata enorme en este frente al libro y sobre la mesa, mirándolos fijamente

-Les digo que no pasa nada, es solo una rata

-Igual es horrible, ¡He tu! ¡FUERA!

Uno de los chicos movió las manos para asustarla pero la rata ni siquiera se movió solo los miraba fijamente, la chica se levantó y corriendo cogió un libro y se lo arrojo este casi la golpea pero no la hizo huir

-Mocosos, si rompen algo lo pagan

Stanley se cruzó de brazos viéndolos, se notaba que estaban alterados y al límite ya que estaban poniéndose violentos, otro de los chicos le tiro un candelabro y luego otro libro pero no pasaba nada, finalmente la chica cogiendo otro libro lo tiro, la rata lanzo un chillido cuando el libro paso cerca de ella aunque sin tocarla y salió huyendo metiéndose en un agujero, pero el libro llego a la chimenea y empezó a quemarse

-¿Que libro era ese?

-No… no se

Un chico se acercó a las llamas y miro el libro poniéndose pálido

-Era… era una biblia…

-¿UNA BIBLIA? ¿ESTÁN DICIENDO QUE TIRARON LA BIBLIA QUE ESTABA AQUÍ?

Ahora parecía realmente aterrado, corrió a la chimenea intentando sacar el libro cuando todo el lugar empezó a temblar y un gran rumor se escuchaba por todos lados

-¿QUE ES ESO?

-VAMOS A LA RECAMARA DEL VIEJO NORTHWEST DICEN QUE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Detrás de Stanley salieron cientos de ratas que saltaron hacia el desde el retrato de Northwest, por la tela rota los chicos vieron un agujero de ratas inmenso que había estado detrás del retrato, mientras Stanley gritaba tratando de sacárselas de encima todos corrieron hacia la única puerta visible pero la chica que había gritado cayo también cubierta de ratas y otro mas, estas no atacaban a lo tonto si no que escogían a sus presas, solo quedaban 4 chicos que entraron a la siguiente habitación una gran y lujosa recamara pero no se detuvieron, no había puertas no había por donde salir

-¡ENCONTREMOS POR DONDE OCULTARNOS RÁPIDO!

-¡NO HAY LUGAR!

2 de ellos cerraron la puerta y ninguna rata logro entrar pero pronto empezaron a escuchar golpes por otro lado y un rugido pensando que habría un oso dentro, cuando escucharon de nuevo la voz

-Váyanse… váyanse de aquí se los suplico… váyanse… váyanse por favor… salgan por la puerta…

-¡CÁLLATE YA! ¡NO PODEMOS SALIR NO PODEMOS SALIR!

-Váyanse…

Sin hacerle caso empezaron a revolver todo buscando algún lugar en el que esconderse, uno de ellos tomo un atizador y descargo un poderoso golpe contra una ventana pero el cristal no cedió por alguna razón, finalmente otro tuvo una idea

-El ropero…

-¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿QUE ESCONDITE ES ESE?

-¡MEJOR QUE NADA!

-Váyanse… váyanse por favor… no se acerquen mas… váyanse…

La voz venía desde todos lados a la vez, lo que los ponía aún mas nerviosos, abrieron el ropero y se sorprendieron, detrás de estos había un hueco negro, no la pared del mueble, solo un chico se quedó atrás guardando la puerta

-Parece que hay un hoyo abajo

-Entonces debería…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La puerta cayo hecha pedazos por un golpe del oso y un sin número de ratas se arrojaron hacia el chico que estaba cerca, rápidamente los chicos saltaron por el agujero.

El chico gritaba como loco cuando de repente todas las ratas se detuvieron, las luces se encendieron, se levantó aterrado y escucho risa y volteo a ver a Stan y a sus dos amigos muertos de la risa, la chica traía una rata en las manos y ahora que la veía a luz… eran simples juguetes al igual que el oso, miro a sus amigos, a las ratas… se sorprendió deseando no haber mojado los pantalones… y no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír mientras la chica los apuraba pues quería ver cómo les iba a los demás en la última parte de la atracción.

En el monitor de Dipper y Pacifica estos vieron la caída de los chicos, con cámara de visión nocturna, el túnel por el que caían estaba totalmente oscuro y no se daban cuenta de que caían mucho mas despacio de lo que deberían, hasta que llegaron al sótano, cuando de repente Pacifica se golpeó la frente

-Me lo temía… a ver si no mata a ninguno

-¿He? ¿Por que lo dices?

Pacifica señalo al sótano

Tan pronto los aterrados chicos llegaron al sótano este se ilumino, a medias, cuando una antorcha cerca de ellos se encendió de la nada, se escuchaba a la dulce niña llorar, aunque ahora que la escuchaban de cerca y no en sus mentes o a lo lejos se dieron cuenta de que era la voz de una joven pero eso no los aterro, los aterro lo que había en todo el lugar, instrumentos de tortura, potros, pero peor aún, cadáveres en el suelo… que no parecían ser viejos, algunos cuerpos eran frescos, uno de los chicos se puso a llorar mientras temblando una chica tomaba la antorcha y la movía, quedaron helados al ver una jaula, con grilletes dentro, los grilletes estaban arrancados y los barrotes rotos y doblados hacia afuera, seguían escuchando los sollozos, hasta que vieron una figura blanca agazapada en un rincón

-Ho… hola…

-¡LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN! ¡LES DIJE QUE NO SE ACERCARAN!

Una bella joven se levantó, lloraba, su cabello era largo y rubio, su piel pálida y tenía grandes ojeras, su vestido blanco estaba empapado de sangre, se veía muy triste y desesperada

-Pero… no podíamos…

-¡MEJOR MORIR ARRIBA COMO HOMBRES QUE AQUÍ! Que no entienden…

Lloro arrodillándose echando su cabello sobre su rostro

-Ya… ya no aguanto… ya no aguanto…

-¿Que… que no aguanta?

-¡EL HAMBRE!

Dando un chillido aterrador, mostrando ojos rojos, un rostro desencajado y grandes colmillos y garras se lanzó contra la chica que traía la antorcha, la antorcha se apagó al caer dejándolos en una absoluta oscuridad mientras los chicos gritaban y se encomendaban a Dios… y en eso todas las luces se encendieron, se escucharon risas, los chicos se encontraron mirando a la espectro que reía con ganas mientras se quitaba una peluca mostrando quien era mientras de una puerta salían Dipper y Pacifica, los que quedaban se miraron aun sin comprender que pasaba, cuando de entre ellos un chico muy grande y fuerte se acercó a Dipper… cayo de sentón y se echó a llorar, al verlo todos los demás empezaron a reír, de la puerta bajaron los demás ya totalmente calmados y atrás Stanley

-¡Y ese fue el recorrido de la cabaña del misterio!

Cerca de 10 minutos después, ya totalmente calmados y hablando emocionados de lo que había sucedido los chicos se alejaban de la entrada, aún faltaban 10 minutos para el siguiente tour, Molly hablaba animada con Dipper y Pacifica

-¿Como fue que hiciste eso? –Dipper-

-Bueno…

Miro un segundo a Pacifica, esta se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-Una tiene sus trucos

Los ojos de Molly se pusieron rojos un segundo y después volvieron a la normalidad, Dipper rio nervioso, sabía que Molly había estado con Wendy cuando descubrieron los cuerpos y estaba muy seguro de que no era una humana normal pero no dijo más, Pacifica suspiro un poco, ella no diría la verdad de lo que pasaba con la chica, solo Molly podía decirlo pero sabía que probablemente Stanley contrato a Molly solamente porque estaba seguro de que Pacifica podía frenarla antes de que hiciera daño

-¡Jajajaja sin duda esa caída por el vacío fue aterradora! -Soos-

-Si, lo hiciste muy bien para que ellos bajaran despacio, chico, mis robots también aunque rompieron un par, ya están todos listos, el robot oso de Dipper también fue impresionante –McGucket-

-Y mi pequeño portal dimensional tuvo éxito también –Ford-

-¿Entonces todo lo hicieron ustedes? Eso… fue increíble… dicen alguna vez que lo admití y los demandare pero fue increíble…

-Tu siempre amenazando con demandar –Stanley-

-Si y debería hacerlo por usar la historia de mi familia

-¿La… espera todo lo que dijeron aquí fue verdad? –Pacifica-

-Todo Pines… esta no es la casa pero todo lo demás es cierto

La expresión de Pacifica se entristeció un poco y al verla Molly decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente

-Pero… espere, ¿Usted no sabía en qué consistía el recorrido?

-No sabía nada

-¿Entonces de dónde sacaron los hechizos? Cosas como la pintura… que oyeran mi voz en su mente, era magia –Molly-

-¿No lo hiciste tú? –Pacifica-

-Yo no se hacer esas cosas

-Stanley… tu dijiste que Pacifica había hecho los conjuros de la casa

-¿He? Lo… lo dije… bueno… vamos nadie sale herido con eso ¿No? Funcionaron

-¿Tu los hiciste?

-No… solo contrate a un contratista externo, ¿De acuerdo? Eso fue todo

-Stanley…

-Esta bien Tío, este lugar es seguro después de todo, si tío Stan quiere ocultarlo que lo oculte

-De acuerdo… esta bien espero que no te haya costado mucho

-No, solo unos pocos dulces

-De acuerdo… Dipper recorre la casa a ver si nos falto algo de acomodar

-Claro voy…

-Te acompaño

Aun riendo Dipper y Pacifica entraron a la casa para revisar todo mientras caminaban Dipper aun reía

-Dejaron medio traumados a una docena de adolescentes y te ríes así… se nota que eres un Pines

-Tú también te reíste

Pacifica se puso roja y desvió la mirada, Dipper también se puso rojo, los dos caminaron un poco en silencio

-Por cierto… te queda bien ese disfraz…

-Dime algo que no sepa Pines… al menos tú me vez a la cara

Quiso bromear un poco la joven sonriéndole, este asintió y Pacifica se dio cuenta de que estaba esforzándose por no mirar abajo por lo que suspiro un poco resignada, pero cuando se iba a voltear para seguir caminando Dipper tomo su mano

-Por cierto… el tío Stan dijo que saldríamos a las 10 30

-Si… ¿Y?

-Si aún quieres… podríamos… ha… ir a esa fiesta… tu y yo…

Pacifica se quedó quieta un segundo volteo a ver a Dipper y trago saliva… pero después asintió con la cabeza

-Cla… claro me encantaría ir contigo Dipper…

-De… de acuerdo…

Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dipper, una que se le contagio a Pacifica tan pronto la vio, puede que los dos fueran ya adultos, pero la experiencia que tenían en citas era la de unos adolescentes por lo que ninguno sabía bien cómo reaccionar, la mano de Pacifica se estrechó un poco en la de Dipper, casi como si fuera un reflejo y en ese momento por la ventana entro luz, los dos miraron, era el siguiente grupo de infe… de clientes de la atracción los dos se soltaron

-Bueno a nuestros puestos ya

-Ha… si… si… vamos… haa…

Corrieron hacia el sótano, casi chocando con Molly que se ponía su peluca y se preparaba para esconderse en la oscuridad, Dipper noto como a pesar de lo oscuro del lugar ella no se desorientaba ni parecía asustada, pero Pacifica le hablo

-Entra con nosotros, dejemos la puerta abierta total veremos cuando bajen por el túnel

-De acuerdo

Molly termino de ponerse el maquillaje donde se le había corrido y ya lista se acercó a ellos, Dipper de repente cayo en la cuenta de algo

-Ha… esperen, si ustedes no hicieron los hechizos de la mansión… ¿Quién los hizo?

Stanley entraba con un grupo de chicos a la mansión, una sombra los miraba y después se alejó y se recostó en el tejado, era Eliza con su verdadera forma, metía la mano entera a una bolsa de dulces y se los llevaba a la boca con una enorme sonrisa a su lado había varias bolsas más, siguió comiendo mientras empezaba a oír gritos de terror llegando de la mansión.

Bueno dos capítulos separados, un poquito mas cortos de lo habitual pero tiene una razón, el capitulo iba a ser mucho mas grande de los que acostumbro y me parecía demasiado para escribir o leer de un tirón así que mejor decidí dividirlo en dos partes, aquí esta el comienzo de la noche y la noche de Dipper, la próxima vez, la noche de Mabel y el fin de la noche espero me haya quedado bien.

Hasta la próxima


	15. Chapter 15

La noche de Halloween había comenzado, Mabel caminaba tranquilamente detrás de Mabel que gritaba como loca y junto a un pequeño grupo de niños se habían puesto a visitar todas las casas que veían, Mabel conversaba animada con Grenda y Candy mientras que…

-¡VAMOS QUE NO SE TE ESCAPEN! –Mabel-

-¡HEY MOCOSA VUELVE AQUÍ!

-¡ATRÁPAME NIÑO!

Guideon corría detrás de la pequeña Mabel, mientras Mabel y Candy reían pero Grenda los miraba con miedo

-Si que te has hecho cruel…

-¿Yo por qué? estoy cumpliendo mi promesa

-Si no es menos de lo que se merece –Candy-

-Ha… exageras… un poco ¿No? –Mabel-

Candy se puso roja y mejor miro para otro lado, Grenda y bufo, fastidiada, había seguido a Mabel solamente porque querían estar con ella hasta que se reuniera con Guideon, después de lo que había pasado en el pueblo todos estaban asustados y aun cuando había creaturas del bosque vigilando a los niños pero manteniéndose ocultos o jugando con ellos para no poner a la gente más nerviosa, habían querido ir con Mabel en persona aun cuando estaban seguras de que Guideon era perfectamente capaz de cuidarla si era necesario, pero al encontrarlo había descubierto dos cosas, primero que Mabel se había aprovechado para convertir esa casi cita en una misión para cuidar a la niña en vez de ella misma y segundo, que Candy aun enojada con Guideon, los había acompañado y no se había perdido una sola oportunidad para molestarlo o para decir algo contra el a Mabel o burlarse un poco, Grenda giro los ojos al escuchar a Candy reír de que Guideon casi había sido derribado cuando Mabel salió corriendo hacia una casa y choco con el, Mabel miraba alrededor

-Que bien, ya casi llegamos a una tienda –Mabel-

-¿Necesitas algo? –Candy-

-Solo un poco de agua pero…

-Entonces iré a comprar algo, ¿Quieres algo Grenda?

-Así estoy bien

Candy sonrió y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia la tienda, Mabel gruño un poco molesta pero Grenda solo sonrió, Candy se había tomado muy en serio la enfermedad de Mabel y cada vez que ella se sentía mal o débil ella hacia lo que fuera para ayudarla, algo que molestaba un poco a Mabel pero que permitía solamente porque eso demostraba lo mucho que le importaba a su amiga, Candy se alejó rápidamente en dirección a una tienda abierta las 24 horas, con varios adolescentes mirando a los niños o niños mostrándole los dulces a sus madres, además de un enorme y hermoso unicornio de color celeste que miraba atento a todos los niños, Mabel espero unos segundos y después volteo a ver a Grenda.

-¿Me dirás porque Candy y él están peleados? No me dirás que eran…

-¿He? Espe… jajajaja no, para nada… la verdad es que… bueno… -Grenda se rasco la nuca- Solo… está enojada con el

-¿Por qué?

-No es algo sentimental ella solo se decepciono de él, hizo algo que no le puede perdonar, no puedo decirte mas

-Comprendo… ha es cierto iba a pedirte un favor

-Claro, dime

-¿Podrías acompañarme a Nueva York la próxima semana?

-¿He? ¿Qué sucede?

-Debo ir al doctor, me toca un examen de rutina pero no quiero que Dipper se tome más tiempo libre en la comisaria luego de que lo que sucedió, seguramente le llamaran la atención si lo hace.

Grenda pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza

-Lo lamento, yo manejo los negocios de Marius en Estados Unidos, debo ir a Chicago…

-Comprendo, no te preocupes

-Aunque… quizás pueda ayudarte en algo

-¿En que?

-El nuevo centro comercial, la ampliación del museo, la nueva comandancia de policía que se está construyendo, la barrera anti zombis en el cementerio… digamos que he tenido mucho que ver con esas cosas, me encargare de que no molesten a Dipper si se toma un poco de tiempo libre

Mabel sonrió

-De acuerdo te lo encargo

-Saldré pasado mañana… así que –Grenda saco su bolso y le tendió una pequeña llave a Mabel con una dirección apuntada- Es mi departamento en Nueva York, el mayordomo está de vacaciones pero tú y Dipper pueden quedarse ahí todo lo que quieran

-Te debo una

-Ni lo menciones

Grenda le sonrió amable, pero pensando que debería llamar a Nueva York y darle un par de semanas a su empleado de inmediato, Ford le había pedido que mantuviera en secreto su viaje a Nueva York y no quería arriesgarse de que el hombre dijera algo a Mabel o Dipper sobre este, Mabel se guardo la llave muy agradecida con Grenda, hasta que vio a su pequeña Mabel salir corriendo rápidamente hacia la tienda y sin su bolsita de dulces

-Pero… ¿A donde va?

Mabel corrió hacia Guideon que solo miraba a la niña, al parecer sorprendido de su velocidad

-¿Guideon paso algo?

-No nada… a ella al menos

Guideon señalo a un niño sentado en la banqueta, lloraba y tenía sangre en las manos, al acercarse Mabel vio una herida en la pierna de este que parecía no ser más que un raspón sin importancia

-Solo se tropezó pero Mabel grito que tenía a una amiga doctora y salió corriendo

-Jajajaja esa niña… -Mabel-

-Bueno iré a echarle una mano a Candy

Por las ventanas de la tienda veían como Mabel jalaba el pantalón de Candy apremiándola mientras esta hacía fila, Grenda camino tranquilamente hacia la tienda, Guideon miraba al niño cuando se escuchó una mujer

-¿CARLOS QUE RAYOS HACES?

-¡MAMI! ME CAÍ!

El niño se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia su madre sin parar de llorar, como si hubiera de repente olvidado que tenía una herida en la rodilla, unos segundos después se alejaba cogido de la mano de su madre que lo regañaba por haberse apartado de su vista, Guideon se levantó tomando una bolsa de dulces del suelo

-Hey te olvidas de esto

Se la arrojo al niño, la bolsa giro en el aire desparramando todos los dulces y parecía que no llegarían ni siquiera a la mitad del trayecto antes de caer pero de repente se elevó en el aire, los dulces también y planearon detrás de la bolsa, frente al niño la bolsa se abrió permaneciendo suspendida en el aire frente a el unos segundos, los dulces entraron y después aterrizo en sus manos, el niño se fue emocionado de lo que había visto, Mabel rio un poco

-Vaya no sabía que te gustaban los niños

-Crecí haciendo espectáculos para entretener a la gente, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Seguiste haciéndolos?

Guideon asintió con la cabeza

-Así fue como empecé a ganarme de nuevo el favor del pueblo, fue algo duro cuando salí de prisión

-Me imagino, después de que te desenmascaramos frente a todos como el enano malvado y manipulador que eras debiste quedar… como un enano malvado y manipulador

-Oye… mira quién habla de ser manipulador

-¿Yooo soy manipuladora, Guideon?

Mabel lo vio a los ojos con una sonrisa de perfecta pureza e inocencia, tanto que Guideon se sintió avergonzado de si mismo por haber pensando mal de aquella inocente niña… y de repente puso cara de enfadado

-¡Sí y lo estás haciendo ahora!

Mabel rio y le enseño la lengua, juguetona, sentándose junto a el

-No has madurado nada

-No…

-Ni teniendo una hija

-Dipper la cuida

-Y su pa…

-No termines esa pregunta

Guideon cerro la boca de inmediato al notar el tono enfadado en la voz de Mabel pero este desapareció en un instante

-Te debo una salida, no te manipule… tanto

-No tienes

-Sip, si tengo, pero primero tengo que llevar a mi hija a pedir dulces, solo pensé que sería bueno que nos acompañaras porque así Dipper sería menos molesto si me acompañabas al baile que habrá más tarde… espero…

Termino diciendo más para ella misma que para Guideon, la verdad era que después de que el padre de Mabel la había abandonado Dipper se había hecho muy sobreprotector con ella, aunque a ella tampoco le habían quedado muchas ganas de conocer hombres después de su enfermedad

-Jajajaja si se enoja que podría hacer… ¿Berrinches?

-O hacerte chiquito de nuevo...

-Yo los hice chiquitos a ustedes

-Y nosotros conseguimos que un grupo de enanos asesinos fuera tras de ti

-Y recuerdo que les hice… por cierto, ¿Que les ofrecieron para que lucharan por ustedes?

-Mi mano en matrimonio

Guideon la miro sorprendido unos segundos y con la boca abierta y después sonrió

-Vaya así que lo de manipuladora es desde niña

Mabel sonrió y de repente abrió mucho los ojos y unos segundos después jalaba las mejillas de Guideon para torturarlo

-CLARO QUE NO! Era una niña inocente, entiendes inocente…

Guideon le sonrió e hizo que Mabel se pusiera roja

-De acuerdo… no tan inocente… pero si mejor que tú, pigmeo albino

-Bueno es algo… entonces iras conmigo a la fiesta después de ir a pedir dulces

-Si tío Ford accede a cuidar a la niña y antes voy a cambiarme de ropa, si

Guideon solo sonrió cuando de repente se vio impactado en la nuca

-¿MABEL QUE RAYOS HACES? –Mabel-

-¡GUIDEON MALO! DEJO IRSE AL NIÑO HERIDO! ¡EL LO ASUSTO!

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Mabel señalo atrás y al voltear, vio que Candy y Grenda se acercaban, Candy reía un poco y Mabel frunció el ceño al verla, haciendo que Candy enrojeciera un poco, igual se acercaron a ellos

-Mabel dijo que un niño se había lastimado… supongo que es el que salió corriendo –Candy-

-Si, era solo un llorón como Dipper a su edad

Todos sonrieron un poco excepto Mabel que ahora saltaba de un pie al otro rápidamente, muy emocionada

-Mama mama mama… aún faltan casas…

-Ha… es cierto vamos

Mabel tomo la mano de la niña y esta rápidamente salió corriendo jalándola, los 3 sonrieron al verla y la siguieron hasta que vieron que Mabel miraba una inmensa… jaula, que parecía rodear por completo el parque

-¡NO ENTRES AHÍ! –Guideon-

Los 3 salieron corriendo hacia las 2 que dieron un brinco

-¿Que pasa chicas? –Mabel-

-No entres ahí Mabel… el parque no es para niños en Halloween… -Grenda-

-Pero… íbamos a cortar por ahí o no poder conseguir más dulces –Mini Mabel-

-En Halloween, para evitar que chicos hicieran cosas arriesgadas o bromas buscando emoción decidieron que podían usar el parque para algo divertido para ellos

-¿Y que es?

-Hola chicos… ¿Piensan entrar en el ataque de los zombis?

Voltearon, por una puerta en la reja del parque salió Tambry, traía una gran sonrisa, la ropa un poco desgarrada y sangre de varios cortes falsos por todo su cuerpo, se acercó y al ver a Mabel, saco de su bolso una bolsita de dulces y se la entrego haciendo que la niña diera un salto y se la arrebatara de las manos.

-¿El ataque de los zombis? –Mabel-

-Justo estábamos explicándole –Grenda-

-Bueno… hace tiempo supimos cómo controlar a los zombis del cementerio y después de negociaciones, conseguimos que hagan algunos trabajos para nosotros… uno de estos es la atracción, es de supervivencia, los zombis atacan y atrapan a los chicos y se los llevan, no los muerden y los sacan por una puerta trasera, el último en sobrevivir gana un premio –Tambry-

-Vaya suena bien –Mabel-

-Si pero…

En ese momento, varios gritos se escucharon y Tambry volteo sorprendida, un grupo de chicos luchaba por salir trepando la reja, Tambry se golpeó la frente

-Esos mocosos… Wendy y los demás no éramos tan idiotas como ellos a su edad ¿Verdad? –Tambry-

-Si, lo eran –Candy, Grenda, Guideon, Mabel y Mabel-

Tambry bufo fastidiada y volteo a ver a Guideon

-¿Podrías ayudarme antes de que se lastime alguien?

Guideon se encogió de hombros y estiro su mano hacia la reja, de la nada, los chicos empezaron a flotar, pasando por encima de la reja aterrizaron al otro lado de la reja, se miraron… y salieron corriendo hacia una fila que estaba lejos de ahí para volver a entrar haciendo que una gotita de sudor apareciera en la nuca de todos

-Bueno debo irme a ayudar a Robie a controlar a los zombis, nos vemos en la mansión del misterio

Tambry rápidamente volvió a entrar por la reja y se perdió entre las sombras, Mabel pensó por un momento en seguirla y atravesar el lugar cuando gritos de bestias hambrientas se escucharon viniendo del parque por lo que suspiro, al hacerlo, su hija puso ojos de perrito

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Si no pasamos por el parque no podremos llegar a todas las casas antes de las 10… y yo quería ir a todas

-Ha…

Los ojos de la niña brillaban un poco y Mabel trago saliva sin saber que decir cuando de repente sintió como el suelo se alejaba

-¿PERO QUE?

-¡MAMA ESTAMOS VOLANDO!

Mabel vio como el suelo se alejaba de ella, con una sonriente Grenda y una entre sonriente y molesta Candy, frente a ella estaba Guideon flotando, uno de los anillos de su mano brillaba

-Querían atravesar rápido el parque, ¿No es verdad? –Guideon-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Vamos mama vamos mama!

-Solo no se te vayan a caer los dulces

La niña al oír eso abrió los ojos como platos y abrazo su bolsa de dulces con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Mabel riera, volteo y le dijo adiós a Candy y Grenda con las manos, después de eso noto como empezaba a avanzar hacia el centro del parque, para pasarlo desde arriba, no tenía el menor control de la dirección ni velocidad que tomaba y era Guideon el que la movía a ella y a la niña, al llegar junto a Guideon, se le quedo viendo haciendo que este se pusiera rojo

-¿Qué? Tampoco me gusta ver llorar a los niños…

-Bien… entonces terminemos con esto para ir a la fiesta ¿De acuerdo?

Guideon estuvo a punto de decirle a Mabel que no era necesario y que consideraba pagado el favor, pero al ver su sonrisa algo le dijo que ella no lo hacía por sentirse obligada con el… después de todo, era Mabel y si sabía algo de ella es que sus sonrisas siempre eran sinceras.

-Vamos…

-Fin de la noche de Mabel-

En la mansión del misterio, salieron luces por la ventana y se escucharon varios gritos de terror, finalmente, minutos después, se la puerta salió un último grupito de adolescentes, blancos, despeinados, temblando un poco pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y fueron hacia sus autos

-Bueno ese es el último –Stan-

-Ya era hora –Ford-

-Si si como digas… ahora a preparar todo para la fiesta –Stan-

-Para la fiesta?

Preguntaron Dipper, Pacifica y Molly que apenas salían de la mansión

-Si, ya son todos los que estaban dentro

-Ha… si –Soos-

-También nosotros estamos aquí –Melody-

-Bueno entonces Dipper por favor cierra la puerta –Stanley-

-Bueno…

Dipper cerró la puerta de la mansión

-Ahora ábrela –Stanley-

Dipper la abrió y todos se quedaron quietos con los ojos como platos, ahora había solo una enorme habitación, que abarcaba todo el primer piso, con varias mesas, bocadillos y comida, con globos suspendidos contra el techo, además de una máquina de karaoke y un pequeño escenario en una esquina

-Pero que… -Dipper-

-¿Stanley que rayos hiciste? –Ford-

-No mucho… te dije solo hice un trato y esto es parte de este

-Pero… ya que entonces iré a casa

Ford parecía molesto, camino hacia un pequeño y viejo auto y lo encendió al hacerlo el auto lanzo varias pequeñas explosiones de humo y comenzó a avanzar

-Vamos seis dedos quédate a la fiesta –Stanley-

-Diviértete un poco tío –Dipper-

-No, esto no es lo mío, diviértanse ustedes

El auto arranco y desapareció entre los árboles, Dipper y Pacifica se miraron, al menos ahora podían relajarse

-Bueno ¿Que dicen si entramos para ver el lugar en lo que empieza a llegar la gente? –Stanley-

-Yo me llevare esto a la casa

Melody saco el dinero de la caja guardándolo todo en una bolsa, Soos inmediatamente fue con ella

-Te acompañare… volveré antes de que comience la fiesta señor Pines

-Bien pero no lo olviden debemos llevar el dinero cuando acabe

-¿También cobraran la entrada tío?

-¡Claro que si! El salón y los adornos no aparecen de la nada sabes…

-Si aparecieron…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO!

Molly rio un poco al escuchar la discusión, mientras Pacifica negaba con la cabeza después de ver unos segundos a Dipper camino hacia la mansión y entro, Molly la siguió curiosa

-¿Que pasa señorita?

-Nada solo…

Pacifica se vio en un espejo y después pensó un poco y cruzo los brazos

-Se que está ahí… ¿Puede salir?

De la nada, Eliza salió de la pared aun comiendo dulces

-Hola

-Señora… ¿Era usted quien hacia los hechizos? –Molly-

-Hacer algo como cambiar la configuración de una habitación y hacer aparecer todo esto

Pacifica señalo las bebidas, los adornos, la comida, los aparatos

-No es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera

-Sip bien pensado, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Bueno…

Pacifica se puso un poco roja y se acercó a Eliza susurrándole algo

-Ha… claro no hay problema, ¿Ahora mismo?

-Si puede

-Si, antes, Molly ven

-¿Que ocurre?

Molly se acercó y Eliza le puso la mano en la cabeza, aunque al no estar en su forma humana su rostro carecía de expresión se notaba su concentración pero un segundo después alejo su mano

-Estas bien, no te esforzaste mucho… bueno volvemos en un momento

Eliza puso la mano en el hombro de Pacifica y ambas desaparecieron.

La camioneta de Grenda se detuvo frente a la casa de los Pines, de ahí la pequeña Mabel salió corriendo y con su bolsa llena de dulces

-¡TÍO FORD VOLVIMOS!

-Ha ya están aquí

Ford sonrió abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a la pequeña, Mabel, Grenda y Candy entraron tras ella

-Y entonces tío volamos por toda la ciudad y entonces cogí muchos dulces y entonces…

-Bueno bueno pequeña ya se paso tu hora de dormir –Mabel-

-En seeeeeeeerrrriiiiiiiiiii…

La niña ni siquiera pudo completar la frase cortándose esta con un enorme bostezo, Candy rio cargándola

-Si en serio, vamos tu mama quiere hablar con tu tío te llevare a dormir

-Sirve que nos enseñas tu cuarto –Grenda-

-¡SIIIIIIII VAMOS! Y tomas medidas tía Grenda

-¿Medidas?

Mabel señalo la tv de plasma que estaba en la pared como si fuera un cuadro

-Quiero una

-¡MABEL! –Mabel-

-Para navidad… -Mabel-

-Ok esta bi… ¡QUE NO!

La niña se encogió de hombros y tomando las manos de Grenda y Candy las jalo hacia el segundo piso, Mabel rio un poco y volteo a ver a Ford

-Ha… tío… Ford…

-¿Que sucede calabaza?

-Bueno… me preguntaba si…

Mabel miro por un momento las escaleras, por donde acababa de subir la niña y negó con la cabeza

-Quizás no… mejor ol…

-Déjame adivinar quieres ir a esa fiesta que hará Stanley en la mansión del misterio y quieres que cuide a la niña

-No no no es que… yo… ha…

Mabel trago saliva y después se sentó deprimida

-No veo por que no

Mabel volteo a ver a Ford tan rápido que le dolió el cuello

-¿En serio?

Ford asintió

-Si, ya llevaste a pedir dulces a la niña pero aún es temprano, ya estas grandecita para decidir salir de noche… ¿Sin chicos verdad?

-Ha… bueno… voy con Candy y Grenda…

-Entonces adelante… estaré encantado de cuidar a la niña solo…

-¿Si?

-Cámbiate de ropa y mañana hablaremos sobre estar enseñando el trasero

Mabel se vio así misma y se puso roja al ver que seguía con el disfraz, y subió rápidamente a cambiarse haciendo que Ford suspirara sonriendo un poco, aun le costaba tratar a Mabel como una adulta y más cuando Mabel lo veía a el como una figura paterna, era a quien pedía permiso y opiniones de todo, más que con Dipper o Stanley, Ford suspiro y se sirvió una taza de te y luego sirvió otras dos, Grenda y Candy acababan de bajar

-¿Quieren un poco chicas?

Las 2 asintieron acercándose a tomar las tazas, tomaron un poco cada una y se sentaron frente a el, Grenda hablo

-Wendy dijo que la dejáramos a cargo de todo… pero que le agradece haberle ayudado

Ford asintió, Wendy a pesar de ser vaga y holgazana era una excepcional agente y se había tomado muy personal, aunque no lo demostrara, los asesinatos que ocurrieron en el pueblo, había ido a consultar a Ford sin que Mabel y Dipper lo supieran, para preguntarle sobre algo que intentaría

-Espero este bien –Ford-

-Si, igual… avisamos a Eliza de lo que haría… -Grenda-

-Si creo que es lo mejor… pobre chica le espera una dura prueba.

En la sala de Pacifica, se vio un destello y aparecieron Eliza y Pacifica, Eliza parecía estar indemne, pero Pacifica tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba pálida, sudorosa y con el cabello totalmente despeinada además de varios rasguños por el cuerpo

-Pero… ¿QUE RAYOS FUE TODO ESO?

-Oye no me culpes a mi, tu fuiste la que puso todas esas barreras anti magias para que nadie pudiera pasar entrar aquí, cualquiera excepto yo se hubiera matado

Pacifica trago saliva recordando lo que había visto sabía que habían pasado solament segundos pero se habían sentido como horas…

-Y después de eso supongo que vas a quitar todas esas barreras mágicas

-No

Eliza casi se cae sujetándose apenas de un sillón, Pacifica se dirigió a su recamara

-Solo me cambiare rápido no me siento cómoda con esto

-¿Por qué no? Ha si por que fue por esa apuesta no…

-Si, ¿Hay problema con que nos cambiemos o algo así?

-No lo creo, su apuesta era que usarían esos disfraces la noche de sumer Halloween y lo hicieron de echo no se por que no se los quitaron antes

-Si pero… espere… ¿Podíamos quitárnoslos antes?

-Si, bastaba con que lo usaran, jamás dijeron cuanto tiempo.

-Y… no nos lo dijo…

-Creí que lo sabrían, tu deberías saberlo más bien eres mi estudiante sabes de esto

Pacifica se quedó en silencio unos segundos con expresión totalmente neutral, solo se dio la vuelta y se metió en su recamara azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Dipper se encontraba en la mansión del misterio, adentro del lugar se escuchaban risas y el sonido estridente de la música mientras luces de varios colores salían por la ventana, pero él se encontraba en el puesto en el que lo habían puesto desde que tenía memoria, la taquilla y algo deprimido, a su lado Stanley contaba varios billetes

-Jajajajaja esto si que fue un gran negocio ¿Verdad chico? Por cierto… ¿Crees que Pacifica cobre cara su ayuda?

-No se tío Stan… ha…

Stan miro a Dipper un segundo y se echo a reír en su cara

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-¿Que que es tan gracioso? Vamos chico parece que te vas a morir por que te dejaron plantado estas igual que cuando Wendy te rechazo hace años

-Si pe… ¿Espera sabias eso?

-Todos los que te veían mas de 2 minutos lo sabían, eras como un libro abierto en esa época y eres como un libro abierto ahora, te gusta esa chica

Dipper gruño un poco pero pensando cómo era posible que a una persona no le gustara Pacifica, era hermosa y aunque en el pasado había sido una pesada y actualmente era bastante gruñona aun así era agradable cuando se le conocía, recordaba su risa, su sonrisa, lo divertido para el que era pasarlo con ella, de repente se puso rojo al escuchar las carcajadas de su tío, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos de un momento a otro, dio un respingo

-Que te dije chico estas prendido

-Ya no te burles tío o... pero... ¿Mabel?

-¿he?

Stan volteo a donde veía Dipper para notar a Mabel acercándose, traía un traje de bruja de una pieza y color negro, con un sombrero puntiagudo y una escoba, pero el traje era muy entallado delineando perfectamente su cuerpo a pesar de que la tela no mostraba nada de piel de mas, quizás fue por eso la cara de sorpresa de Dipper y Stanley... o quizás que Mabel caminaba al lado de Guideon y si en algún momento dudaron esos 2 que era una cita, el sonrojo de Mabel y el nerviosismo súbito de Guideon les quitaron dudas

-¿Mabel que haces aquí? -Dipper-

-Ha... hola Dipper, hola tío Stan...

-¿Bueno calabaza que tenemos aquí? –Stan-

-Ha… solo… vinimos a la fiesta es todo

-¿Juntos?

El tono de la voz de Stan no se notaba enfadado, al contrario denotaba un poco de burla haciendo que Mabel se sonrojara aunque Guideon no parecía nervioso en lo mas mínimo

-Bueno… ha… -Mabel-

-Jajajajaja cielos, bueno enano más te vale no hacerle algo a mi sobrina he… esta casa esta maldita y si tocas donde no debes te tragara

-Si como si pudiera

-Bueno entonces vayan la casa invita

-Gracias tío

Mabel sonrió y jalo a Guideon queriendo irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible, pero de repente se quedó helado al ver la cara de Dipper, la verdad no parecía que su expresión hubiera cambiado pero se notaba que estaba realmente furioso, Mabel trago saliva, era justo lo que se había temido, desde que ella había quedado embarazada y había descubierto la clase de persona que realmente había sido su novio este se había vuelto extremadamente sobre protector con ella, molestándose cuando un chico se le acercaba, iba a dar un paso hacia ella y Mabel de repente sonrió al ver a alguien acercarse por detrás de el

-Hola oxigenada, bonito vestido

Le dolía alagar a Pacifica, iba en contra de sus principios y religión pero aun así valió la pena cuando Dipper volteo quedando tan cerca del rostro de Pacifica que seguramente las puntas de sus narices se rozaron

-¡HAAAA!

Los dos retrocedieron un paso y rápidamente Mabel tomo a Guideon y se escabulleron dentro de la fiesta, Grenda y Candy fueron detrás, Stan rio un poco y cerro la caja alejándose un poco del lugar, mientras Pacifica y Dipper muy rojos se miraban, ahora Pacifica traía un traje que encajaba más con ella, ya que era un vestido de falda larga que se abría un poco más arriba de sus senos mostrando un discreto escote, delineando bien su figura, el vestido era de color azul oscuro y con líneas plateadas, contrastando con la blanca piel de Pacifica que quizás por un hechizo parecía brillar un poco, además de eso tenía una pequeña tiara que parecía ser de plata y las orejas puntiagudas completando así un traje de Elfa.

-Y bien, ¿Como me veo Pines?

Toda la duda y timidez habían desaparecido del rostro de Pacifica mostrando de nuevo su actitud arrogante y presumida, si algo estaba segura Pacifica Northwest era de su belleza y la cara embobada de Dipper solo aumentaba esa confianza en si misma, Dipper finalmente sonrió como entrando en si

-Si… te vez increíble Paz…

-Lo se lo se… y perdón por ir…

Dipper se acercó y tomo su mano

-Te debía ir a la fiesta

Pacifica sonrió, acercándose a el, todas las dudas de Dipper al parecer se habían esfumado a verla aparecer, Pacifica se acercó y ambos entraron a la fiesta, Mabel se puso un poco nerviosa al ver a Dipper entrar y se puso discretamente tras Candy y Grenda pero al parecer Dipper la había olvidado, los 4 rieron un poco

-Quien lo diría, con Pacifica –Candy-

-Bueno alguien tenía que quitarle lo amargada –Grenda-

-Y quitarnos a Dipper de encima ¿Verdad Guideon?

Guideon se cruzo de brazos

-Seria mejor que tu hermano no se metiera

Mabel por un segundo tuvo una expresión peligrosa pero estiro la mano y jalo a Guideon

-Cállate que me debes un baile

-¿Hee? Espera…

Mabel jalo a Guideon a bailar, Grenda rio un poco pero volteando a ver a Candy tan pronto se alejaron un poco

-¿Que? –Candy

-Tu sabes que

-No…

Candy cruzo los brazos viendo a otro lado pero después cerro los ojos, como queriendo resistir a algo y finalmente dejo caer los brazos gruñendo fastidiada

-Esta bien… lo…

-¿Perdonaras por lo que te hizo?

-No pero… Mabel parece contenta con el…

Candy miro como Mabel sonreía hablando en voz baja con Guideon mientras bailaban una canción lenta

-Lo tolerare…

-Bueno peor es nada… por cierto ¿Por que no vas a bailar con alguien?

-Solo están los amigos de Wendy disponibles

-… … … Buen punto

En el centro de la pista, Pacifica y Dipper bailaban sonriendo mirándose uno al otro, por alguna razón había empezado a sonar una canción lenta, romántica y muchas parejas habían empezado a bailar esa música sin apenas darse cuenta, Dipper se sentía relajado y feliz y Pacifica también, como si solo estuvieran los 2, aunque Pacifica notaba como Dipper en segundos desviaba un poco la mirada

-Pines, tu pareja soy yo, mírame no mires a tu hermana

-Ha… lo siento es que…

-Vaya primera vez que tengo una cita con un chico y este esta mas interesado con su hermana que conmigo

-No no es eso es que… no es eso solo…

Pacifica gruño y después sonrió

-Si no fueras tan protector con ella no serias Dipper Pines… solo intenta… aquí estoy

Pacifica ladeo un poco la cabeza tapando con su cabello la vista de Mabel y Guideon

-Lo siento tienes razón… solo soy sobre protector con ella

-Si… no me digas…

Pacifica sintió que Dipper la acercaba un poco mas a el eliminando de su mente la idea de alejarse o dejar de bailar, él no quería que se fuera y noto como se esforzaba por verla a ella… aunque en segundos desviaba la mirada apenas un poco era un progreso

-Bueno… así que esta fue la famosa fiesta de tu tío…

-Si no se cómo pudo…

-Magia, de un ser muy poderoso que vive en el bosque, mi maestra, solo ella y Bill podrían hacer algo como esto

-Cambiar un cuarto?

-Transformar la materia, ya que cambio la configuración del cuarto, hacer aparecer toda esta comida, bebidas y además manipulo el espacio dentro de la mansión, es mas grande… y manipular las sensaciones de la gente, no creas que es coincidencia que estés relajado y yo también, quizás me hubiera ido enojada hace rato de no ser así el punto es que…

-Es una sensación como si nada pudiera salir mal y el momento fuera perfecto dejando nuestras preocupaciones fuera

Dipper dijo eso mirando a Pacifica a los ojos, desviando por fin por completo la atención de su hermana, Pacifica se puso muy colorada y asintió

-Si… justo eso…

-Entonces debo agradecerte o me hubieras cacheteado y te hubieras ido…

-Y luego te hubiera demandado

-Y me hubie… espera ¿Puedes demandar por algo así?

Pacifica le sonrió traviesa haciendo que Dipper también lo hiciera

-Bueno al menos esta primera cita no está saliendo mal

-Pri… espera… eso quiere decir que –Dipper-

-Si tu quieres… bueno no creo que haya sido una mala pareja hoy ¿No crees? ¿O ya no quieres salir conmigo? Porque si no la próxima semana…

-Ha… no no puedo lo siento

Pacifica de repente sintió un nudo en la garganta pero Dipper rápidamente negó con la cabeza

-No es lo que piensas… ha… la próxima semana debo ir a Nueva York con Mabel, aunque parezca que está bien debe ir a revisiones médicas periódicas y los otros días trabajare turnos dobles para compensar las horas

Pacifica lo miro unos segundos

-De acuerdo pero en 8 días más te vale llevarme a un buen lugar para compensar Pines

-Jajaja de acuerdo… ¿Entonces es una cita de nuevo?

Pacifica se puso totalmente roja pero finalmente, sonrió

-Si, una cita…

Un poco apartada, Mabel sonreía viéndolos, aunque guardaba un poco mas de distancia entre ella y Guideon, rio un poco

-Vamos tan gracioso es ver a esos dos?

-Claro que si, tu no sabes cómo se llevaban de chicos…

-No mejor que tu y yo.

-Mmmm… buen punto… pero sin la atracción de por medio

Mabel sonrió mirando a Guideon a los ojos y este se puso colorado, el que fuera albino hacia que cada reacción de ese tipo se notara muchísimo en su piel y era algo que a Mabel le hacía gracia, aunque se sentía un poco culpable por jugar con las reacciones del albino, en cierta forma seguía viéndolo como aquel mocoso regordete, gruñón y tramposo que era de niño y no como era ahora, finalmente la música ceso un momento, vio que Pacifica y Dipper caminaban a una orilla de la pista y al seguirlos con la mirada descubrió que Tambry les hacía señas, con ella estaba todo el grupo de Wendy

-¿Quieres ir? –Guideon-

-Si, quiero saludarlos

Los dos caminaron hacia el lugar y vieron que Pacifica se ponía roja y con una cara que parecía querer asesinar a alguien, se acercaron y Nate y Lee voltearon a ver a Mabel, Nate silbo haciendo que Mabel se sonrojara un poco.

-Hey Mabel ten cuidado con ese par de libidinosos, no está Wendy que los controle –Tambry-

-¿A mi no me adviertes eso? –Pacifica-

-No,por que tu nos das miedo –Nate y Lee a la vez-

Pacifica se puso roja y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Dipper con cara de querer asesinarlo, este trago saliva, Pacifica siempre se portaba tan amable y amigable con el que a veces olvidaba lo malhumorada y agresiva que podía ser

-Jajajaja no se preocupen lo se...

Mabel se sentía un poco extraña de que chicos que de niña la trataban… como niña, ahora se sintieran atraídos por ella pero no era algo que le desagradara, de repente arqueo una ceja

-Esperen… ¿Wendy no ha llegado? –Mabel-

-No, tuvo un trabajo –Tambry-

-¿Trabajo? Es extraño… quizás hubo algún problema en el pueblo –Dipper-

-Seguro fue algo pequeño o ya lo sabría… tranquilos a veces ocurre, además con esas cosas tan horribles que pasaron

Tambri tuvo un escalofrió al recordar los asesinatos

-Mucha gente llama a la policía por la menor tontería, seguro todo esta bien

De repente Guideon y Pacifica se miraron un segundo pero después, Pacifica jalo a Dipper

-¿Ha? ¿Que pasa?

-Pasa que ya descansamos, ven Pines quiero bailar

Lee y Nate rieron y de inmediato el ambiente se relajó, pronto, Tambry se había ido a bailar con Robbie y Mabel, después de algunos ruegos dejo que Lee la sacara a bailar mientras Nate bromeando intentaba emparejar a Guideon y Candy haciendo que Grenda y Thompson rieran y Candy lo viera con mirada asesina, Dipper sonrió mirando todo y después volteo a ver a Pacifica

-¿Ocurre algo Pines?

-Ocurre que tu sabes algo Northwest…

-Yo no se…

-Pacifica, estas hablando con alguien que creció con Stan y Mabel Pines, se cuando alguien me oculta algo

-… … … ok ok se algo pero no te preocupes, solo puedo decirte que Wendy esta bien, solo hace su trabajo

-Su trabajo?

Pacifica asintió

-Hay una razón por la que ella puede hacer lo que quiera siendo policía, tomarse descansos, robarse las patrullas, mandar… por que no hay nadie que sea mas capas que ella para proteger al pueblo, no se donde esta y solo tengo una vaga idea de lo que esta haciendo pero si puedo decirte que sea lo que sea que este haciendo tiene todo bajo control.

En una calle del pueblo, no se veía ni un alma, la calle estaba casi en penumbra al apagarse en ratos varias lámparas del alumbrado público, lo único que se veía en la calle era un auto transitando en silencio con distintivos de la policía, el auto se detuvo frente a una tienda que estaba cerrada con cordón policiaco, Wendy bajo del auto y camino hacia la puerta deteniéndose en el umbral viendo hacia el techo

-Y bien ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada de nada señorita

Una pequeña hada se asomó por encima de la puerta, Wendy asintió

-Puedes irte ya

-¿Segura que no necesitara ayuda?

-No, estaré bien

-De acuerdo

El hada se elevo un poco y desapareció al volar hacia la oscuridad, Wendy la vio irse y después entro en la casa abriendo el candado con su propia llave, el lugar seguía totalmente a oscuras y Wendy camino por la oscuridad, todo seguía exactamente igual, Wendy empezó a bajar las escaleras apenas logrando respirar por el olor y el encierro, hasta que finalmente llego a la habitación, ya se habían llevado los cuerpos, pero aún quedaba sangre y el olor a podredumbre llenaba el lugar, a pesar de eso Wendy camino sin titubear hasta el centro de la habitación, en el suelo brillaba una estrella de cinco puntas, puso una mochila en el suelo y de ahí saco una roca transparente, colocándola en el centro de la estrella y se sentó frente a ella, recordando lo que Ford le había dicho

-Veamos… si esto funciona…

Frunció un poco el ceño sin darse cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco, no quería hacer eso, pero no podía dejarse que quien fuera que asesino a esos chicos siguiera libre, ni uno solo, por lo que estiro sus manos y recito un conjuro lo más rápido que pudo, como tratando de pasar el trago amargo lo más rápido que pudo, de repente el lugar se ilumino, Wendy podía ver aun en la oscuridad con un pequeño hechizo, pero se dio cuenta que la habitación se alumbro con varias velas, frente a ella había varios chicos, además de hombres encapuchados, los chicos miraban, algunos asustados, otros interesados, el lugar, Wendy reconoció a una de las víctimas, entre todo eran 20 personas, pero de repente algo sucedió, a pesar de que movían la boca, Wendy no podía escuchar nada, pero notaba como al hablar los chicos se ponían más nerviosos.

Wendy trago saliva cuando vio que el pánico se desataba en ellos, dos de los chicos se echaron encima de 2 de sus amigos sujetándolos, otros levantaron sus manos para invocar un hechizo pero de repente todos cayeron al suelo, sujetos por cuerdas negras que parecían haber salido de la misma oscuridad y quedando totalmente inmóviles, Wendy se puso totalmente blanca viendo a su alrededor como los chicos eran jalados a su alrededor, incluso uno la atravesó, Wendy podía ver el pánico en sus ojos, el terror, abrió mucho los ojos…

-¡MALDICIÓN WENDY REACCIONA!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Wendy grito al sentir como dos manos la sujetaban y la zarandeaban con fuera y giro preparada para lanzar un conjuro pero reconoció la voz, aunque el lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras, puso su conjuro en sus ojos y pudo ver de nuevo en la oscuridad viendo a Greil que la miraba aterrado

-Wendy… ¿Estas bien

-Greil… ¿Que rayos haces aquí?

-Un hada me dijo que entrarías pero no creí… mierda… ¿Usaste una piedra del recuerdo para revivir el día en que esos chicos murieron verdad? Estas loca… eso es demasiado para que lo soportes para que cualquiera…

-No… no estoy loca… estoy… estoy bien yo… valió la pena… ahora se…

Wendy se intentó levantar y Greil rápidamente la sujeto para evitar que cayera, Wendy sudaba, respiraba agitada y estaba blanca como la cera, pero una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro

-Los que Pacifica mato en el bosque no forman parte de este grupo… tenemos 20 presas

Greil la miro y sintió un escalofrió, jamás había visto tanta furia y deseos de matar en los ojos de un humano hasta ese momento.

La camioneta de Dipper avanzo en la noche hasta detenerse frente a la casa de Pacifica, Dipper y Pacifica bajaron y Dipper camino al lado de esta hasta la puerta, Pacifica volteo a verlo y tenía una mirada asesina

-Y bien… ¿Me quieres matar o volvemos a intentar una cita?

-Me pisaste tres veces…

-Ha… no estoy acostumbrado a bailar

-Cantaste una canción de country en el karaoke mencionándome

-Eso fue apuesta de Mabel…

-Casi derramas ponche en mi vestido…

-Casi…

Pacifica lo miro a los ojos… y sonrió

-Fuera de eso… creo que podemos volver a intentarlo…

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Dipper, Pacifica se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Creo que te veré cuando vuelvas de Nueva York

-Si… nos veremos… entonces…

-Si…

Los dos de repente se sintieron totalmente avergonzados, cada uno estaba colorado, sudando y nervioso como si fueran adolescentes y cada uno rogaba por que el otro no se diera cuenta y precisamente por eso, ninguno se daba cuenta de cómo estaba el otro, finalmente los 2 se dieron media vuelta al mismo tiempo

-Bue… bueno hasta… pronto…

-Te… veré luego Dipper…

-Si…

Pacifica entro y cerró la puerta, Dipper volteo y con una inmensa sonrisa fue a la camioneta y arranco para ir a su casa, Pacifica en cambio se apoyaba contra la puerta sintiendo como su corazón latía como loco, después volteo y se puso a cerrarla con magia y sus llaves y encendió la luz, caminando hacia su sala, el teléfono sonó de repente al lado de ella haciendo que diera un brinco

-Pero que…diablos…

Pacifica levanto el auricular furiosa, eran las dos de la mañana y no reconocía el número, si resultaba ser un vendedor haría un conjuro que provocaría que se le cayera todo el pelo

-¿QUIEN HABLA? He… si… si soy Pacifica Northwest… si…

Pacifica abrió mucho los ojos

-En… en verdad… no… en… en serio… ha… si pero… si… esta semana… ha… de acuerdo… esta semana… muchas gracias…

Dipper entro en su habitación aun secándose el cabello después de una ducha y listo para ir a dormir pero sonriendo, sin duda haber llevado a Pacifica a la fiesta había sido una gran idea aunque hubiera tenido que aguantar las burlas de Mabel ya que aunque el no tenía reparos en admitir frente a su hermana que Pacifica le gustaba y ella no lo diría, no paraba de decirle chistes e indirectas sobre esto, finalmente estaba por acostarse cuando vio que su teléfono temblaba y contesto sin ver el numero

-Diga…

-Dipper… perdona si te despierto peo es algo urgente

-No me despertaste Pacifica, que ocurre

-Bueno… recuerdas el viaje que harás a Nueva York con tu hermana?

-Si…

-Bueno…

Pacifica tomo aire como reuniendo valor

-Pacifica que ocurre

-Yo también voy… eso ocurre…

Y bueno despues de un monton de problemas logro terminar este capitulo x.x

Queria hacer algo que fuera mas especial para la noche de Mabel pero pense que en ese momento sacar algo de miedo o con la niña o sacar algo de parejas era muy precipitado asi que lo que tenia planeado tendre que dejarlo para despues espero que me haya quedado bien su parte de todas maneras.

Sobre la fiesta, creo que atrasar mas que esos 2 tengan al menos una cita seria alargarlo de forma tonta, Dipper y Pacifica seran como niños chiquitos en cuestion de romances pero siguen siendo adultos y lo logico es que hagan cosas de adultos como salir a bailar y tener citas, me parecia que poner a Dipper desesperado por gustarle a Pacifica como era con Wendy, despues de todo lo que vivio tanto en la serie como lo que ha vivido en tantos años seria hacerlo retroceder pero pronto veremos que a pesar de que sea mas maduro y seguro de si mismo siempre seguira siendo el mismo, pronto veran a que me refiero.

Proximo capitulo pondre mas de la familia Northwest, mas de la salud de Mabel y que tan lejos han llegado los humanos fuera de Gravity Falls en cuestion de conocimiento y poder aprovechando la magia.

Y bueno, espero no tardar tanto la proxima XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo solo quería hacer una pequeña aclaración antes de que comience:**

 **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en lo que dices Guest pero, en ese momento no había de otra más que hacer que Dipper se apartara, primero porque tal como dice Pacifica, ella esta entrenada y puede usar magia, Dipper no y segundo, porque Dipper no estaba preparado ni tenía nada que le sirviera para ayudarla.**

 **Si hay algo que siempre he imaginado de Dipper seria alguien que no usaría magia si no que se basaría mas en la tecnología, cálculos y artefactos para salir adelante tal y como lo hace Ford pero si no estás preparado y traes o que necesitas, eso no sirve de mucho y en ese caso Dipper no estaba preparado.**

 **Y ya explicado eso empieza el capítulo.**

Dipper miraba por la ventana del avión pero solo vio nubes y estrellas, bostezo un poco mientras se recostaba, pero cuando sintió que estaba por quedarse dormido rápidamente se golpeo la cara para espabilarse, escuchando una risa frente a el, sentada frente a el con una revista en el regazo, se encontraba Pacifica mirándolo con expresión divertida

-Pareces un niño

-Mira quien lo dice

-Yo solo me aseguro que no vuelva a decir que soy amargada, Pines

El tono de Pacifica fue perfectamente serio y maduro, Dipper se rio, a su lado totalmente dormida se encontraba Mabel, tapada con la chamarra de su hermano y con la cara totalmente rayada cortesía de un lápiz delineador de Pacifica, Dipper aun estaba sorprendido de que Pacifica hiciera bromas así pero cuando había subido al avión y se había puesto a leer, Mabel le había dicho amargada, después de que se negara a jugar a los naipes con ella

-Has estado callado –Pacifica-

-¿He?

-Todo el viaje, por lo general eres tan hablador como…

-Mami… no quiero ir a la escuela…

Mabel se movió en sueños tapándose mejor con la chaqueta de Dipper haciendo que ambos sonrieran

-Solo… ammm… tengo algo en que pensar…

-Flashback-

El día comenzaba, en la mansión McGucket todo se encontraba en paz… hasta que empezaron los disparos y las explosiones que se retumbaron en todo el bosque, después de que estas se detuvieron se escuchó la risa del anciano que bailaba y saltaba como antes de recuperar la cordura, el y Dipper se encontraban en un pequeño claro en lo que formaba parte del enorme jardín de la mansión, frente a ellos a unos 50 metros adelante había varios bloques de piedra… uno era inmenso, más de 3 metros de alto y ancho, otro era solo una masa informe, derretida, otro de 1 metro de alto tenía un agujero en el centro, exactamente de la anchura de un balón de futbol, perfectamente definido, atrás de el lo tenía la barda de la mansión y varios árboles detrás también, otro era de apenas 10 centímetros de alto, en el siguiente lugar solo había un agujero en el suelo, finalmente había un último bloque que parecía intacto, el anciano se acercó a este último, le dio un golpecito… y se deshizo, como si fuera solo polvo, volteo a ver a Dipper el cual guardaba un revolver de aspecto pesado en una caja y la cerraba con cuidado.

-Y bien… ¿Que le parece?

-¡ES ESTUPENDO! ¡Supera mis expectativas joven Dipper! Muy buen trabajo

-Bien… ha… puedo preguntarle ¿Para que me pidió esta arma, anciano?

-¿Por que te importa ahora?

-Porque… la primera vez que me hablo de lo que quería que hiciera no creí que saldría algo tan poderoso pero ahora…

-Ahora te da miedo, es comprensible pero no te preocupes, es algo que jamás saldrá a la venta tienes mi palabra

-¿Seguro?

-Si… es mas solo existe una y no me pertenece

-¿Qué? ¿Esta no es suyo?

-No… es para ti

-¿QUE? Pero…

-¿Que pasa no te interesa?

-Pero para que me hizo hacerla si no era para darle uso

-Pensaba darle uso pero ya no recuerdo para que, así que… quédatela, por supuesto tendrás el pago que te prometí por desarrollarla… aquí tienes

McGucket le paso a Dipper un cheque, este pensaba que solo con ver la cantidad de ceros que habría en este estaría conforme pero aún se veía un poco indeciso

-¿Que ocurre chico?

-Si llevo un arma a casa… Mabel me va a matar…

-Fin del flashback-

-Flashback-

En el bosque, Mabel caminaba a marchas forzadas, llevaba en el hombro una mochila en forma de morral con varias cosas dentro, frente a ella iba Pacifica, que cada dos minutos se detenía a esperarla, Mabel se ponía roja cada vez que la descubría de pie solamente esperando a que le diera alcance

-ha… lo siento hace mucho que no venía al bosque… se ve demasiado diferente y me distraído con eso

Pacifica asnito sin decir nada pero sin creerse esa mentira, normalmente se burlaría de ella y de su retraso pero esa vez se detenía solo porque se notaba que Mabel estaba cansada, respiraba agitada y sus pasos se habían vuelto un poco inseguros conforme caminaban aunque apenas hacia media hora que habían partido y el camino que tomaban no era muy accidentado, recordaba su enfermedad pero hasta ahora empezaba a ver que de verdad estaba débil y no se burlaría de ella por eso, una vez que Mabel la alcanzo caminaron unos 5 minutos más hasta que llegaron a una pared de piedra

-Es aquí –Pacifica-

-¿Aquí?

Pacifica se acerco y poniendo su mano en la piedra esta se hundió fácilmente, era solamente una ilusión, Pacifica saco su mano y volteo a ver a Mabel

-Si tienes permiso puedes entrar, eso es todo

-Bueno… entonces haya voy

Mabel camino hacia la piedra con las manos frente a ella y los ojos cerrados como si esperara golpearse contra esta, pero finalmente entro por la piedra, de repente escucho la voz de Pacifica junto a ella

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos fenómeno

-¿He? Pe… ¡WOW!

Frente a Mabel se encontraba el lugar mas hermoso de todos los que había conocido en el bosque, se trataba de un enorme lago de agua cristalina, la cual venia de una cascada que a unos metros mas adelante ella veía caer con fuerza creando una nube de agua y vapor y un pequeño arcoíris, a su alrededor el lugar estaba lleno de arboles de todo tipo, incluso muchos que Mabel juraría que no deberían estar creciendo siquiera en ese continente, el bosque era caluroso pero en ese lugar había una brisa fresca y agradable, el suelo era solo arena sin que pareciera haber una sola roca en esta y frente a ella había una enorme mesa de granito, con tres sillas como lista para sentarse a comer

-Ok… esto no parece una escuela de magia

-Que esperabas?

-No se un castillo, como ho… ¿He? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mabel dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendida, Eliza había aparecido justo detrás de ella, tenía su apariencia humana y le sonreía amablemente, Pacifica sonrió divertida por la expresión de Mabel haciendo que esta se pusiera roja, si había alguien en el mundo frente a quien no quería hacer jamás el ridículo esta era Pacifica pero finalmente decidió ignorarla

-Me… me asusto…

-¿Ha si? Bueno… ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Mabel se acercó a la mesa y puso la mochila en esta, empezó a sacar todas las cosas que Eliza le había pedido, esta asintió

-Muy bien… entonces vamos a empezar tus lecciones –Eliza-

-Ya quiero ver esto

Pacifica se acerco con curiosidad y una sonrisa maliciosa pero Eliza negó con un dedo

-Tu no, Northwest, tú tienes trabajo

-¿He? ¿Por qué?

-Porque has faltado a una clase y porque faltaras a la del miércoles también, ve al bosque y tráeme esto antes de las ocho

Eliza hizo aparecer una lista frente a Pacifica, que la tomo aunque se notaba que no podía creer que le estuvieran encargando tarea, pero finalmente tomo la lista y salió por donde habían entrado

-Bueno bueno entonces comencemos

-Si, ¿Qué me enseñara?

-Algunas cosas… supongo que tienes experiencia con la magia

-Algo…

-Pero no sabes que es

-Bueno…

-Tranquila es típico de los mortales, nadie sabe lo que es

Eliza chasqueo los dedos y frente a Mabel aparecieron varios grabados y símbolos

-La magia es una forma de que los poderes espirituales de otros seres o los propios afectan el mundo físico… los humanos la usan todo el tiempo y a veces no saben ni siquiera como lo hacen o siquiera creen en ella

Una imagen frente a Mabel mostro al anciano McGucket preparando una poción para hacer que la voz de Dipper cambiara, eso hacia años, mucho antes de que recuperara su cordura

-Otros en cambio la conocen, creen y experimentan con ella

Una sombra apareció frente a Mabel, mezclando varias cosas en un enorme caldero, en el dibujo se veía un halo de energía rodeándola y un poco entrando en el caldero junto con los ingredientes de la poción

-Pero todos los humanos tienen la habilidad de utilizar la magia pero con el paso del tiempo cada vez menos gente cree en ella y lo intenta, pero antes existían muchas personas que la investigaban, así fue como los humanos, del mismo modo que crearon varias ramas de un todo llamado ciencia, crearon varias ramas de la magia, he descubierto que para los humanos, es más sencillo aprender magia si al principio se enfocan en una variación especial de esta, al parecer dependiendo de la rama que usen es mas sencillo para ellos utilizarla… así que empezaremos con descubrir que rama de la magia viene bien contigo

-Bueno… ¡Empecemos!

Eliza asintió y se sentó frente a ella, aparentemente en el aire y empezó a decirle a Mabel que hacer, paso por paso, pero Mabel noto que desde el momento en que Eliza empezó a hablarle, esta parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, le indico que sacara algunas de las cosas que había comprado y primero le pidió hacer tonterías, como moler un par de las semillas o tratar de concentrarse en una de las joyas hasta que brillara, pero Mabel notaba su mirada totalmente fija en ella y más de una vez, al mirar de reojo, vio que su sonrisa había desaparecido, volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía y tan pronto lo hizo, Eliza se volteo hacia la entrada y saludo con la mano, Pacifica roja rápidamente se puso firmes y se fue, se había quedado del otro lado de la entrada para espiar las clases de Mabel, mientras se alejaba solo recordaba cómo se había puesto solo con el viaje a ese lugar

-Si Dipper se entera de que la traje aquí a escondidas me va a matar…

-Fin del flashback-

Los dos se quedaron mirándose y Pacifica desvió su rostro, un poco sonrojada, Dipper también lo hizo

-Bueno… sigo sin poder creerme que Grenda les haya prestado este avión…

-Y yo sin creer que lo tenga

-Se casó con un millonario, es el tipo de cosas que obtienes cuando haces las cosas así de bien.

-¿Lo dices tú o tu papa?

Pacifica pensó un segundo y gruño, fastidiada

-Papa

-Lo supuse… ahora… ¿Me dirás por que querías ir con nosotros?

-Te lo dije, solo quiero revisar algo

-Solo eso me dirás…

Pacifica pensó un poco, luego volteo a ver a Mabel que parecía totalmente dormida y estiro su mano hacia ella, algo rodeo la cabeza de Mabel como si fuera una esfera, apenas un segundo pero fue suficiente para que Dipper se diera cuenta de que Pacifica usaba el conjuro que le había dado para trabajar con los cristales, su expresión debió ser muy elocuente por que de inmediato Pacifica hizo una seña para calmarlo

-No es el mismo, tranquilo, es una variación que permite que el aire entre

-De acuerdo… pero ¿Por qué haces eso?

-No quiero que Mabel sepa… vamos a ver a un hombre llamado Walter Widman… es un antiguo… sirviente de la familia

-¿Vamos a ver a tu mayordomo?

-Ex mayordomo y… si, vamos a verlo…

Pacifica se veía realmente afectada por hablar de su antigua fortuna y modo de vida, se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en el sillón molesta, pero después de unos segundos se relajo

-Walter fue el mayordomo de la familia Northwest durante 60 años, pero trabajo para mi familia prácticamente desde que tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo

-¿60 AÑOS? Pero… wow… como…

-¿Me aguanto?

-Bueno pues… si y a tu… olvídalo

-Bien… como te decía, Pines, Walter fue el mayordomo de la familia durante 60 años, antes de el fue su padre, antes su abuelo desde que el fundador… falso fundador del pueblo se hizo millonario, su familia siempre estuvo a servicio de la mía, se jubiló un año antes de que llegaran a Gravity Falls, a los 80 años… quería jubilarse desde mucho antes pero mi padre no lo permitió, no se que hacía para obligarlo a quedarse a su servicio y solo le permitió ir cuando era suficientemente viejo como para hacer cualquier labor

-Eso es… horrible…

-La peor familia del mundo, ¿Recuerdas?

El tono y la expresión de Pacifica estaban llenos de amargura, Dipper se acercó y le sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, Pacifica se sonrojo un poco pero volteo a ver a la ventana y no a Dipper

-Walter es un buen hombre, fue quien me educo de niña, ahora que quise rastrear unas cosas sobre mi familia me puse en contacto con el, me llamo la semana pasada y dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, insistió hacerlo hoy, si alguien sabe si Bill tuvo contacto con mi familia es el.

-De acuerdo, entonces iré contigo

Pacifica se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que le daba igual pero Dipper noto que apretaba un poco mas su mano, sin voltear a verlo hasta que después de un par de segundos lo soltó y Dipper regreso a su asiento, cuando lo hizo Pacifica solo chasqueo los dedos y el conjuro alrededor de Mabel desapareció, tomando su mochila Dipper saco el libro que le había regalado, abriéndolo en su regazo, Pacifica se acercó a verlo con curiosidad

-¿Ese es el libro que compraste con el cupón de regalo?

-Si

-Pero está completamente en blanco

-No todo, no se por qué pero han aparecido más secciones… mira aquí esta los unicornios, pero mas adelante

Dipper salto unas páginas y se detuvo en una donde se veía la imagen de uno de los demonios que Pacifica había matado, después siguió y mas adelante, una maldición que contaminaba el aire, lo corrompía y mataba a quien la respirara, que también habían usado los 3 invocadores, Dipper comenzó a hojear el libro mirando a la joven, queriendo saber si esta le podía dar alguna respuesta

-Esto ya lo vivimos… ¿Estas escribiendo tú en el libro?

-No, esto ha aparecido solo, el conjuro que me enseñaste, las propiedades de los cristales, también cosas que vienen en los primeros libros

-¿Símbolos satánicos y una imagen de Nueva York?

-¿He?

Dipper bajo la mirada y se encontró con una imagen que conocía muy bien, era la zona donde habían estado las torres gemelas hacia años

-Esto… no estaba aquí anoche… -Dipper-

-Si… ¿Qué tipo de libro es este?

Pacifica tomo el libro hojeándolo, pero no parecía haber ninguna otra página con contenido

-Regresa a la página que estábamos viendo

Pacifica asnito pero cuando llego al número… la página estaba vacía

-¿Pero qué?

Pacifica comenzó a hojear el libro hacia atrás, pero ahora el libro estaba en blanco, completamente

-¿Que le hiciste?

-Nada Pines esto…

Dipper tomo el libro y frente a ellos, rápidamente se comenzaron a dibujarse de nuevo, hojeo hasta encontrar la página que más conocía, la de los unicornios y se sorprendió al ver que el dibujo era diferente y a pesar de tener la misma información parecían diferente, mas organizada, como si el libro hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para rehacer esa página de una mejor manera para su lectura, no comprendía que pasaba pero de repente…

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dipper y Pacifica dieron un brinco cuando Mabel apareció frente a ellos sobre el libro, su hizo que Dipper también riera pero Pacifica la miro echa una fiera, la cara que puso intimidaba a Dipper pero por alguna razón Mabel no parecía amedrentarse por la expresión asesina de su amiga

-¡¿FENOMENO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO NOS ASUSTASTE?!

-Yo solo quería molestarlos un poco, estaban taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tranquilos, ¿Quieren que los deje solos en el viaje de vuelta?

Pacifica se puso completamente roja, movió la boca como para decirle algo… balbuceo un par de incoherencias… y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, furiosa, tomando una revista y cubriéndose el rostro con esta, haciendo que Mabel riera un poco, pero se abrocho el cinturón y unos segundos después, la azafata llegaba y les pedía a Dipper y Pacifica ponerse los cinturones, obedecieron pero Mabel no dejo de reír ante la cara enfurruñada que ponía Pacifica, Dipper la miro unos segundos… y después también rio un poco, haciendo que la expresión de: Te matare de Pacifica se dirigiera también a él, se volvió a cubrir la cara con la revista

-¿Se abra enojado? –Dipper- (susurrando)

-No… tranquilo se le pasara…

5 minutos después, van aterrizando, Pacifica con cara de enojada

-Se le pasara

5 minutos después, pidiendo un taxi, los taxistas huyen al ver la cara de pacifica

-Se le pasara…

5 minutos después en un taxi, el taxista temblaba volteando a ver a Pacifica cada pocos segundos, asustado

-Se le pasara…

5 minutos después se detenían frente a un gran hospital, bajaron junto con el equipaje, que en el caso de Pacifica era solo una maleta, Dipper y Mabel traían lo mismo, Pacifica seguía con su cara de asesina

-Señor… el importe es…

Pacifica volteo a ver al taxista con cara de homicida en potencia

-¡ES GRATIS!

Les grito el taxista desde dos cuadras adelante, Pacifica tomo aire… lentamente…

-Bueno, veamos a ese dichoso doctor -Pacifica

-Vez, se le paso

-Si… eso parece…

Mabel volteo al hospital y tan pronto desvió la mirada Pacifica se volteo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Dipper en el brazo, este chillo de dolor sujetándoselo y Pacifica siguió a Mabel que no se dio cuenta de nada, al entrar, Mabel saludo animada a la recepcionista que le dio un abrazo, se notaba que el talento de Mabel para hacer amigos no había disminuido, después de unos momentos fue hacia Dipper

-Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana

-Espera… ¿Mañana? –pacifica-

-Si, siempre me quedo internada cuando me hacen exámenes –Mabel-

-Si pero… bueno entonces… ni modo… hasta mañana Fenómeno, supongo

-Hasta mañana Mabel –Dipper-

Mabel sonrió y de repente le dio un fuerte abrazo primero a Pacifica y luego a Dipper y tomando lo que traía, una pequeña maletita, dándole a Dipper algo, fue con una enfermera que ya la esperaba, como si hubiera echo eso miles de veces, Dipper no se movió hasta que Mabel desapareció por un pasillo, Pacifica volteo a verlo y trago saliva, nerviosa y triste, jamás había visto tanta tristeza y resignación en el rostro del chico, pero finalmente esa expresión se borró para reemplazarse con una sonrisa cuando volteo a verla, algo le dijo a Pacifica que mejor no mencionara lo que sucedía

-Bueno creo que debemos ir a lo tuyo... ¿Tienes la dirección?

-Ha… cla… claro aquí la tengo

Pacifica rápidamente busco entre sus ropas, hasta que saco un papel, Dipper a sitio y salieron del hospital y llamaron a otro taxi pero para sorpresa de Pacifica, no dio la dirección del papel si no una muy diferente, el taxi arranco

-¿A dónde vamos Pines?

-Vamos por el auto de tío Stan a la casa

-¿Tu casa?

El taxi se detuvo en un pequeño edificio de apartamentos, bajaron y finalmente Dipper pago la cuenta y entraron, el edificio parecía viejo y sucio, pero cuidado, Pacifica siguió a Dipper y después de un pequeño viaje en elevador entraron a un departamento, este parecía viejo y descuidado, el departamento era solo una cocina, una sala y tres habitaciones, el lugar parecía gris y triste, mucho mas que la casa donde ahora vivían los Pines, Pacifica casi podía sentir la soledad y desesperanza que había en ese lugar, no se imaginaba como fue para Dipper estar en ese lugar solo pensando que su hermana estaba muriendo.

-Aquí…

-No podíamos permitirnos un sitio mejor, el tratamiento de Mabel era caro y teníamos que ahorrar cada centavo

-No te menosprecio Pines… ¿Aquí pasaremos la noche?

-Si, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Mabel

Pacifica asintió y puso su maleta en el suelo, pero sintiendo un escalofrió, algo había extraño en ese lugar, Dipper abrió un cajón y saco unas llaves

-Bueno, busquemos a ese amigo tuyo

-… … … bueno espero que ahora no encuentre burritos en el asiento trasero

Dipper sonrió y salió del departamento, pero tan pronto paso por la puerta, Pacifica volteo a ver el departamento, de repente se sintió helada, un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo mientras el departamento se llenaba de sombras, algo grande, algo maligno iba hacia ella, se preparó… y todo desapareció como si nada pasara

-Pacifica, ¿Vienes?

-¿He? Haa… Dipper… si… si ya voy…

Pacifica siguió a Dipper pero al cerrar la puerta sintió una negra presencia detrás de ella, pero justo ante de acercarse se retiró, no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio donde subieron al viejo auto de Stan que al contrario de lo que Pacifica pensó, arranco a la primera vez como si fuera nuevo, salieron del edificio y tan pronto lo hicieron Pacifica sintió de repente mucho calor, finalmente fue consciente de que dentro del edificio todo era frio

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dipper-

-No sentiste eso

-La atmosfera estaba extraña

-Mas que extraña, algo pasa en ese lugar

-Solo sentí un intenso frio... pero nada mas

Dipper arranco el auto y no volvió a tocar el tema Pacifica comprendió, el no había sentido todo lo que sintió ella pero si pensaba que algo ocurría, pero lo que fuera que había en ese lugar debía esperar, pronto llegaron a una bonita área residencial con muchas casas iguales, limpias y con jardines bien cuidados, con niños corriendo por todos lados, Pacifica miraba los números de la casa hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña y cómoda casita con un gran terreno y un enorme almacén al lado, los 2 bajaron, en el pórtico sentado esperándolos se encontraba un hombre que al verlos se levantó lentamente, caminando tambaleándose pero con energía para ir a las escaleras, el hombre parecía que se fuera a deshacer con cualquier brisa o movimiento, era extremadamente viejo, tenía un tupido bigote, blanco al igual que su pelo perfectamente peinado y estaba vestido de un traje negro impecable, como si aún fuera el mayordomo de los Northwest

-Señorita Pacifica, cuanto tiempo si que ha crecido

-Walter me alegra verte

-Pase, pase señorita… vaya veo que trajo a un amigo

Dipper de repente se sintió analizado y se puso firmes, pero el anciano inmediatamente desvió la mirada de este centrándose en Pacifica, le abrió la puerta a ambos para que entraran inclinándose cuando pasaron, la casa estaba inmaculada y Dipper juraría haber visto algunos destellos por la increíble limpieza del lugar, todos los muebles parecían nuevos, apenas había retratos en las paredes, parecía una casa en muestra para vender que el hogar de una persona, de repente se dio cuenta de que eso era, el hombre había comprado la casa y la había mantenido tal y como la había recibido, eso no era un hogar era solo… cuartos a dónde meterse, de alguien que en su vida jamás había tenido el tiempo de hacer algo por si mismo, algo que le gustara, el hombre miraba a Pacifica con aprehensión, como si esperara un regaño o un grito, casi temblando Pacifica parecía estar también pensando eso… y finalmente suspiro

-Es una casa preciosa Walter

-Me… me alegra que le guste señorita… siéntense por favor enseguida traeré un poco de te

-¡No es necesario!

El hombre ni siquiera lo escucho solo dio media vuelta y segundos después había una bandeja con tres tazas de té, galletas y una tetera llena frente a ellos, Pacifica bebió un poco y sonrió, como disfrutando algo que hacía mucho no probaba

-¿Le gusta señorita Northwest? Es su favorito

-gracias Walter... disculpa pero… quisiera saber por qué me llamaste…

El hombre se encogió un poco como si hubiera recibido un regaño, pero se levantó rápidamente

-Es cierto discúlpeme por favor señorita Northwest… no se que me paso… voy… voy de inmediato por los documentos…

Ante de que nadie dijera nada había desaparecido por un pasillo, Dipper volteo a ver a Pacifica, la cual estaba petrificada al parecer tan sorprendida como Dipper por su reacción, después bajo la cabeza entristecida

-Pacifica…

-No preguntes.

Dipper se quedó en silencio hasta que unos minutos después el hombre volvió con una carpeta, se sentó frente a ellos y la abrió mostrándoles varios documentos, que le tendió a Pacifica

-Esto… ¿Títulos de propiedad de que?

-Bueno de los bienes de los Northwest por supuesto

-Walter, tengo todos los objetos y papeles de lo que queda de la fortuna de la familia

-No es así señorita, cuando un miembro de la familia Northwest cumple 21 años hereda automáticamente varios bienes de la familia, los cuales por tradición, pone a resguardo cuando se casa para que el siguiente adulto continúe con su vida, todo esto es suyo para que lo revise…

Pacifica hojeo todos los papeles cada vez poniéndose mas pálida

-Como pero esto… ¿Donde rayos esta todo esto?

-Afuera en el almacén, desde luego

-¿Que?

Un minuto después, entraban al almacén que había al lado de la casa, dentro había suficientes cosas para llenar una casa grande, había pinturas, libros, muebles de todo tipo y que se notaban muy caros y antiguos, sin contar varios baúles y cajas, Dipper vio una cajita pequeña y la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que estaba totalmente llena de diamantes y joyas

-Pero esto…

-Olvídalo, no pueden venderse no valen nada...

Pacifica miraba los baúles, Dipper dejo el joyero donde lo había encontrado y se acercó a ella

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si… esto es un problema

-¿Por qué? Debe ser increíble tener todo esto

-Tengo dos almacenes llenos de basura, Pines… estos muebles son caros, seguro cada uno vale miles de dólares pero los Northwest formaron la tradición de que no podía vender los tesoros de la familia y todo lo que obtenían era un tesoro para ellos, pasaron esa voluntad a las leyes y… no puedo vender nada, legalmente no tengo el poder para hacerlo, todo esto solo significa un almacén mas que tengo que alquilar

Pacifica miro a todo lados y de repente, vio un baúl cerrado con llave

-Dipper…

-¿Que ocurre?

-Mira esto

Estaba inclinada al lado del baúl, cuando Dipper se acercó se quedó quieto, el baúl era tan grande como para contener a una persona dentro y tenía tres cerraduras, sobre la cerradura del centro había una imagen de Bill Cifra

-Esto…

-Señorita Northwest, ¿Ya ha terminado de revisar este lugar?

Walter se acercó a ellos, Pacifica señalo el grabado

-Walter, ¿Que sabes de esto?

-¿La leyenda del triángulo?

-¿Del triángulo?

-Si señorita, durante generaciones la familia Northwest hablaba de un triángulo, las leyendas decían que era un ser que había traído prosperidad y riqueza a la familia

-¿Jamás lo viste?

-Es solo una leyenda, hasta donde se, señorita Northwest

-Pero hace cinco años cuando perdimos la fortuna de la familia –Pacifica-

-Yo ya no me encontraba en su servicio, ¿Paso algo que tenga que ver con el triángulo, señorita?

-Si…

-¿No es una… leyenda entonces? –Walter-

-No, no lo es

El anciano medito unos segundos y asintió aunque su voz tembló un poco

-Mi primer amo… el… bueno… una vez escuche hablarle a su hijo y solo se… que si esa cosa… aparece… quizás no sea bueno para alguien que no sea un Northwest…

-Entonces, nos llevaremos esto…

-Bien, podría… hablar un segundo con usted ha…

Dipper miro a Pacifica y se encogió de hombros

-Llamare a la empresa que llevo la mudanza al pueblo

-Si… no queda de otra

Dipper salió del almacén mientras Pacifica solo suspiraba, no sabía de donde podría sacar el dinero para pagar eso pero era necesario, tan pronto Dipper salió del almacén el anciano se volvió hacia Pacifica y parecía avergonzado, Pacifica sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo así, no quería que el anciano se sintiera mal por ella

-¿Por que esa cara larga, señorita Northwest…? ¿He cometido algún error al cuidar los bienes de su familia?

-No… no es nada de eso… solo… no se que hare con todo esto

-Señorita, usted cumplió 21 años hace tres meses no… esto es para que haga lo que todo Northwest ha hecho desde hace generaciones, comenzar una nueva vida sola…

-Me temo que eso ya lo hice… esto… no es tanto de mi estilo

-Si, he escuchado lo que ha hecho y como ha vivido desde que su padre perdió su fortuna… y lo ha hecho bien señorita… esto… esto es solo para ayudarla

El anciano traía un sobre, se lo tendió a Pacifica y esta saco una hoja de papel, sorprendiéndose, dentro estaba una lista con todo lo que había en el almacén y una lista de precios al lado

-¿Que es esto?

-Esto es un avaluó de todo lo que esta aquí, esto no es solo muebles, es un seguro por si alguna vez un Northwest se veía en su situación, todo esto puede venderse

-Todo…

-¿Entonces el camión llegara en 20 minutos? Gracias… si… gracias…

Dipper colgó su celular cuando sintió que alguien lo embestía, Pacifica lo tomaba de la camisa

-¡DONDE RAYOS PUSISTE ESAS JOYAS DIME!

-¡HAAAA ME AHORCAS!

-¡DIMELO!

-Señorita Northwest… creo que es difícil que alguien hable mientras aprieta su cuello asi…

-ha…

Pacifica lo dejo caer, totalmente roja, Dipper se levantó tosiendo

-Las joyas las deje en el estante de donde las tome… ¿qué rayos fue eso?

-nada…

Pacifica no dijo nada solamente corrió al almacén y salió un segundo después con la caja bien sujeta y la metió al auto

-¿Que sucede?

-Nada… solo… ayúdame a sacar el baúl ¿Si? ¿Y… el resto de los libros… esa gente es cuidadosa?

Pacifica decía eso mientras se quitaba rápidamente el saco de su traje y su blusa, quedando con una camisa de tirantes y corría al almacén

-¿Pero que?

-¡RAPIDO PINES!

Dipper no comprendía que pasaba pero al entrar al almacén vio como Pacifica sacaba los libros de un librero y los apilaba con muchísimo cuidado uno sobre otro, después le puso todo el montón de libros en los brazos

-Llévalos al auto… y que no se te caiga ninguno, entendido!

-¿No que eran basura?

Dipper trastabillo hacia atrás por el súbito peso, un poco alarmado ante el brillo maniaco de los ojos de Pacifica

-¿BASURA PINES? ¡ESAS COSAS VALEN MAS QUE TU VIDA ASI QUE TEN CUIDADO!

Se encogió un poco al escuchar el grito de Pacifica y asintió muy acobardado mientras salía a tropezones del almacén, solo escuchaba atrás a Pacifica, abriendo todas las estanterías, cajones y baúles sacando varias cosas y apartándolas, sacando varias cajas

-Vaya es bonito ver a la señorita tan animada

-¿Que rayos le dijo?

Walter rio un poco al ver pasar a Dipper extenuado pasar a su lado con una gran pila de cajas en sus brazos, las cuales puso con muchísimo cuidado en el suelo

-Nada joven Dipper… ¿Quieren una limonada?

El anciano llevaba una bandeja con una jarra y dos vasos con limonada y hielo, Dipper prácticamente se abalanzo a la jarra, Pacifica al salir lo vio y dejando una ultima caja en el suelo, tomo también un vaso

-Gracias Walter

-Fue un placer señorita

-Bueno… en cuanto tiempo llegara esa mudanza…

-No debe tardar… ¿Que pasa?

-Ha…

Pacifica apenas abrió la boca para contestar cuando Walter levanto la vista

-¿Ese es el camión joven Dipper?

-Si ese es

Rápidamente, Pacifica se separó de Dipper yendo hacia los trabajadores, un hombre se acercó y Pacifica hablo rápidamente con el, de inmediato este asintió y varios de los trabajadores fueron hacia el almacén y poco a poco empezaron a sacar los pesados muebles del almacén pero Pacifica no volvió con Dipper, si no que empezó a seguir a los trabajadores por todos lados, asegurándose de que trataban cada objeto del almacén con mucho cuidado, Dipper primero intento ayudarla pero después de unos minutos se resignó y se sentó a descansar, Pacifica no parecía necesitar su ayuda ya que de inmediato todo los trabajadores habían comenzado a obedecerla y hacerle mas caso a sus indicaciones que a las de su jefe, pronto el almacén estuvo vacío y después de asegurarse de que subían, con mucho cuidado, las cajas que Pacifica había separado el camión se cerró, Pacifica hablo aun algunos minutos con el hombre y este se fue con el camión totalmente cargado, sonrió y volteo a ver a Dipper que estaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada, Pacifica finalmente se dio cuenta del estado del chico, totalmente sucio por el polvo del almacén y acalorado por el trabajo, ella sabía que no estaba mejor.

-ha… creo que necesito una ducha… y tu también…

-Si… eso creo

-Y este… ha… ¿Te invito a comer para compensar?

Dipper rio un poco

-Es un trato Northwest

Pacifica enrojeció y camino hacia Walter, este se inclino un poco

-Walter… gracias por todo

-no se preocupe señorita, solo cumplía con mi trabajo… me alegra ver que esta bien…

-¿Si… ha… que harás ahora? ¿Este lugar es tuyo?

El anciano asintió pero miro la casa un poco pensativo

-No me quedare… hace mucho tiempo que quiero… hacer lo que yo quiera para variar… en estos años logre ahorrar suficiente… salir a divertirme por una vez no estaría mal

Pacifica le dio un fuerte abrazo al anciano y después se separó y retrocedió un par de pasos, el hombre tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creerse lo que la chica acababa de hacer, después como si se le ocurriera algo corrió y abrió la cajita de joyas, la cerro un segundo después y se acerco poniendo algo en la mano del hombre, Dipper alcanzo a ver un lujosísimo anillo de oro con un gran diamante incrustado entre otras joyas menores, se notaba que Pacifica solo había cogido un puñado de lo que había en la caja sin ver que tomaba en realidad

-No puedo darte mas para... agradecerte todo... pero esto ayudara que hagas tu viaje… buena suerte… si pasas por Gravity Falls… quizás… deberías visitarme

-Si… ha… será un placer… señorita…

El hombre sonrió viendo como Pacifica, mas feliz que incluso cuando era niña y le cumplían un capricho, se subía al auto y se iban, sonrió mirando lo que le había dado y entro renqueando en la casa

-Si… quizás ya pueda tomarme un descanso

Dijo para si sin darse cuenta de que una sombra aparecía a su espalda

Pacifica entro al auto poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, volteo a ver a Dipper… y la sonrisa que este tenia hizo que le dieran escalofríos… era tan… tan similar a las que ponía Mabel cuando estaba excesivamente feliz que solo por el cabello no lo había confundido

-¿Que quieres Pines?

-Nada solo… no creí que te interesaras tanto por…

-Por alguien de la servidumbre, ¿No es así?

Dipper asintió mientras arrancaba y se alejaba del lugar, aunque Pacifica aun notaba como la miraba de reojo el joven no decía absolutamente nada, solo esperaba, Pacifica miraba por la ventana, Dipper no la forzaba para nada… finalmente suspiro

-Walter… me dijo que… las cosas del almacén si podía venderlas… solo… el dinero ahora… es importante para mi y…

-Y quisiste que se llevaran todo con cuidado porque planeas sacar beneficio… si no te conociera, pensaría que te da vergüenza admitir eso

-No… no debería… yo no soy como…

-No digas que eres como tu padre, por que no lo eres, jamás lo serás… no era el dinero lo que hacia que tu padre o tu familia fueran… como eran… eran sus decisiones y actos y lo que he visto de ti es que no eres como ellos… no le digas a Mabel pero… estoy orgulloso de que seamos amigos y de lo que te convertiste en estos años

Pacifica se puso totalmente roja al escuchar eso, pero de repente frunció el ceño aunque sin perder su sonrisa

-Tu no hables como si fueras un anciano, no eres mayor que yo

-Ha es cierto… -Dipper chasqueo los dedos- Si me olvidaba que de los 2 la anciana eres tu

-¡SOLO SOY UNOS MESES MAYOR QUE TU PINES!

-Pero eres mayor yo apenas tengo 20 años… aun no soy mayor de edad… tu ya

-Si, tu aun eres el mocoso Pines…

-Si soy… hey oye…

-El niñato

-Hey basta…

-El que se canta y baila disfrazado de borreguito

Dipper freno bruscamente, volteando a ver a Pacifica, esta le sonreía maliciosa empezando a jugar con su cabello

-Cu…cuando…

-Hace unos dos años para expandir el pueblo quisieron derribar una vieja tienda de abarrotes y tuvieron problemas… me encargue de esos 2 que vivían ahí y antes de que se fueran me contaron de ti

-Te… te contaron menti…

-Y me enseñaron la cinta

-Mierda… ¿Cuánto quieres?

La sonrisa de Pacifica se ensancho Dipper la miro a los ojos y después, rindiéndose se recostó en el asiento del auto

-Repite conmigo, jamás le diré vieja a Pacifica

-Jamás le diré vieja a Pacifica

Repitió obediente, Pacifica lo miro unos segundos…

-Bien, vamos… a tu casa entonces

-¿Acaso olvidas algo Northwest? Me debes una comida

-No lo he olvidado Pines pero quiero primero dejar bien guardado todo lo que traemos en el auto.

Dipper asintió y después de unos minutos llegaron al departamento, al entrar, Pacifica no sintió el mismo escalofrió que horas antes, Dipper también se quedó quieto detrás de ella, traía en las manos una pequeña caja, en el interior de esta todo lo que habían subido al auto

-Se siente algo diferente –Dipper-

-No se de que hablas… bueno

Pacifica vio la cajita y desvió la mirada, indignada, Dipper rio un poco mientras ponía el baúl en una mesita

-No sigues enojada ¿O si?

-Tres mil dólares Pines… eso me hubieras ahorrado de haber dicho antes que traías una linterna con que reducir todo lo que había en ese almacén…

-Vamos… incluso te dije que te perdonaba la comida, solo se me olvido que la traía

-Se te… olvido… Pines…

-Vamos tranquila, te compensare, ¿De acuerdo?…

-Aja… como?

-… Te ayudare a guardar las cosas cuando llegue la mudanza…

-¿Y?...

Dipper suspiro resignado

-Y convenceré a McGucket y Grenda de comprar algo y usare los contactos de tío Ford para acomodar lo demás

-¿Y…?

-Y gratis

Pacifica finalmente volvió a sonreír

-De acuerdo entonces… ¿A donde iremos a comer?

-Ha… bueno creo que hay un restaurante… ammm… ¿No aceptarías una pizza verdad?

La pura expresión de Pacifica basto para convencerlo de que mejor no era sugerirlo, pensando en todo lo que le dolería su bolsillo

-Bueno si se de un lugar interesarte…

-Bien… pero antes Dipper…

-¿Si?...

-Apestas… ¡DATE UN BAÑO AHORA!

Dipper dio un brinco al escuchar el súbito grito de Pacifica, un segundo después estaba en el baño y la joven cerraba la puerta tras el, dejándolo solo en el baño con un cambio limpio sacado de su maleta y una toalla en sus manos.

Pacifica espero unos segundos, hasta que escucho el agua caer y tan pronto lo hizo, su semblante cambio y volteo hacia la casa, mirando a su alrededor, no se había olvidado de lo que pasaba en ese lugar por lo que se acercó al centro de la sala, la cual era solo un par de sillones y una tv al lado de la pequeña cocina, miro a su alrededor y de repente sus ojos brillaron mientras su cabello flotaba un poco, estiro su mano y lentamente, fue apareciendo un pequeño brillo circulo a su alrededor, mientras Pacifica se preparaba para cualquier ataque, su mente estaba alerta, preparada, nada la sorprende

-Podías haberme dicho que harías algo así

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pacifica pego un brinco y volteo a ver a Dipper con su corazón latiendo a 1000 por hora, podía escuchar perfectamente el agua cayendo en la regadera pero se notaba que Dipper ni siquiera había comenzado a desvestirse

-Ha… Dipper… ¿Que rayos haces Pines? Me asustas…

-¿Que rayos hago? ¿Que haces tu? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta si alguien usa magia en mi casa o si intentas engañarme para que me vaya?

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte, idiota, algo en este lugar

-Lo se, hay una presencia maligna aquí, ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?

-Quizás debí decírtelo… pero estoy tratando de ayudarte Pines, ¿Porque te molesta?

-Me molesta que hagas todo esto a mis espaldas, pudiste decírmelo y podría ayudarte no soy ningún novato enfrentándome a fantasmas y espectros, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie

Pacifica se cruzó de brazos, pero Dipper solo se inclinó, toco algo en el suelo y de repente una barrera apareció alrededor de Pacifica, esta miro al suelo sorprendida, Dipper estaba a su lado justo en el centro de un circulo que ahora brillaba en el suelo de la habitación

-¿Esto querías hacer, no es así?

-Como rayos hiciste esto?

-Es mi casa, ¿Crees que después de vivir lo que vivimos en Gravity Falls no tomaríamos precauciones por si algún ser extraño entraba?

-Si… bueno si tanto quieres ayudar

-¿Si?

-Quédate ahí y no te muevas, Pines… intentare averiguar que rayos pasa aquí

Pacifica se arrodillo y cerro los ojos, de repente sintió un intenso frio mientras escuchaba a su alrededor lamentos y gritos por todos lados, al abrir los ojos estos brillaban y vio la ciudad alrededor, pero estaba siendo recorrida por sombras de todo tipo, que entraban a las casas, seguían a la gente o se reunían en ciertos lugares llamadas por alguien desconocido, Pacifica cerro los ojos y al abrirlo de nuevo vio a Dipper junto a ella

-¿Puedes hacer un sello que cubra toda la casa?

-Siempre hay uno solo que con la mudanza lo desactivamos

-Actívalo, después de eso saldremos… tengo algo que hacer y…

-Claro que cuentas conmigo

Pacifica sonrió sonrojándose un poco… lo miro a los ojos y…

-Pero antes tomate ese baño

-Oye…

Ya atardecía, Pacifica y Dipper caminaban tranquilamente por las calles hasta entrar en el subterráneo de la ciudad, alejándose lenta y disimuladamente de la gente, la luz o cualquier cámara de seguridad hasta que Dipper se detuvo

-Bueno aquí es.

Presiono un ladrillo y una parte de la pared se abrió revelando un oscuro agujero, tan pronto Pacifica entro la puerta se cerró a su espalda, pero un segundo después se ilumino cuando Dipper saco un pequeño tubo de plástico y lo doblo creando una luz verde y brillante, así ella pudo ver un largo túnel que parecía totalmente abandonado

-¿Que es este lugar?

-Según tío Ford, existen muchas líneas del metro y túneles de drenaje abandonados en la ciudad, no aparecen en los planos de la ciudad y con el tiempo mucha gente dejo de creer en su existencia

-Si… túneles secretos oscuros y fríos, justo el hábitat de los Pines

-¡Oye!

Pacifica le sonrió con suficiencia, pero después volteo a ver a la oscuridad de los túneles mientras Dipper ponía una mochila en el suelo y sacaba varias cosas

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-Por supuesto, no dejare que vayas tu sola, no soy un inútil

-Se que no lo eres pero podemos encontrarnos con cosas que jamás has visto, la ultima vez

-No estaba preparado ahora lo estoy

Dipper se acomodó un chaleco como el que usaba su tío Ford pero de color negro, también usaba guantes negros, Pacifica notaba varios bultos formados por diversos objetos que tenia debajo del saco, se acercó a ella y cuando paso a su lado, Pacifica sintió un pequeño choque de energía, haciendo que los vellos de su piel se erizaran, sonrió cuando Dipper volteo a verla y esta solo estiro la mano haciendo aparecer su bastón de la nada, la pequeña mota de luz en la punta brillo con fuerza iluminando mucho mas que la luz de Dipper, volteo a verlo con una sonrisa presumida y Dipper suspiro resignado, sabia que Pacifica siempre quería competir con alguien y presumir cualquier habilidad que tuviera así que se limito a seguirla, Pacifica solo traia unos pantalones y una chaqueta, ambos de cuero negro y una camisa de manga corta abajo

-Si pasa cualquier cosa, huiras, Pines

-Por supuesto que no

-Si esas cosas me ganan, no vas a poder con ellas

-Por cierto, que perseguimos

-No tengo idea…

Dipper se tropezó al escuchar eso pero volvió a caminar junto a ella, Pacifica lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente

-Entonces tu tampoco sabes que estás haciendo

-Pues… no…

-Entonces no sabes que enfrentaremos pero me dices que bastas

-Dipper… yo estoy entrenada tu no, no desprecio tus debilidades, pero no estas…

En ese momento el túnel se ensancho de pronto mostrando varios túneles frente a ellos

-Estos son los túneles que decía el tío Ford, según el, uno de ellos va directamente hacia el edificio donde estaban las torres

-¿Cual es?

Dipper saco un pequeño aparato y lo encendió, después de un par de segundos señalo el túnel del centro y ambos lo siguieron pero notaba como Pacifica parecía estar todo el tiempo en guardia como esperando a que en cualquier momento algo la atacara, ya no hablaron y las únicas luces eran las que despedía el bastón de Pacifica y la pantalla del aparato de Dipper hasta que de repente, este se detuvo

-Hay algo… frente a nosotros.

-¿Como sabes?

-Esto mide la emisión de algunos seres, sea lo que sea que hay mas adelante, es enorme

Pacifica asintió y siguieron adelante, conforme caminaban se sentía cada vez mas frio, hasta llegar a un enorme espacio, Dipper noto como este no era parte de la construcción si no que en algún momento habían atravesado la pared del túnel artificial y se encontraban en una gruta natural, frente a ellos no se veía nada, había algo que absorbía incluso la luz del bastón de Pacifica, se sentía una brisa que los empujaba suavemente hacia adelante, a la oscuridad

-¿Que es esto? –Pacifica-

-Esto es un portal a otra dimensión

-¿Un que? ¿Como… como rayos sabes eso?

-Ha… cosas de familia, esa cosa es un portal como el que quiso hacer mi tío Ford hace años, por uno como ese también llego Bill a Gravity Falls solo que este es… totalmente negro

-Espera… ¿Tu tuviste que ver con que Bill llegara al pueblo la primera vez?

-Bueno… técnicamente fue Mabel la que desato todo eso, yo no

Pacifica gruño un poco pero después volteo a ver al portal

-Esta cosa no es artificial, Pines, es mágica puedo sentirlo, pero no se si pueda cerrarlo

-Yo puedo, aun la magia puede ser afectada por la ciencia, solo me tomara…

Dipper llevo la mano a un bolsillo interior de su saco cuando sintió un escalofrió, Pacifica apretó con fuerza su bastón, también había sentido que ya no estaban solos

-¿Cuanto tiempo te va a tomar?

-10 minutos… mas o menos…

En ese momento una creatura entro en el espacio que era iluminado por el cetro de Pacifica, lanzándose hacia ella, esta simplemente levanto un poco el bastón y apunto con este a la creatura, esta se quedó suspendida en el aire tratando de alcanzar a la chica, media más de era una grotesca caricatura de un perro pero solamente huesos cubiertos de piel y pelo negro, tenía grandes zarpas y su hocico mucho mas largo de lo de un perro corriente solo tenia colmillos, sus ojos brillaban de un verde intenso mientras solo rugía e intentaba alcanzar a Pacifica, de repente otro apareció al lado de Dipper pero Pacifica se giró moviendo su bastón y lanzo a la primera creatura contra la segunda con gran fuerza haciendo que chocaran y desaparecieran de nuevo en la oscuridad

-Bueno Pines… ¿Conoces esas cosas?

-Si, el tío Ford me hablo una vez de esas, no les puso jamás un nombre, decía que eran el equivalente de un lobo de una dimensión muy diferente a la nuestra

-Lobos…

Tan pronto dijo eso varios gruñidos se fueron escuchando por todo el lugar mientras pequeñas luces iban apareciendo en la oscuridad, no les tomo más que un segundo comprender que se trataban de ojos.

-¡DATE PRISA CON ESA COSA!

Dipper asintió y siguió trabajando en un pequeño aparato, Pacifica noto como sus manos ni siquiera temblaban a pesar de su nerviosismo, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver nada mas antes de que varias creaturas atacaran de distintos lugares a la vez, Pacifica levanto el bastón haciendo un movimiento como para golpear el aire y las creaturas salieron volando pero inmediatamente dos mas aparecieron tras ellas, Pacifica empujo su mano hacia ellas y salieron despedidas también cuando otras dos atacaron de otro Angulo, asustada, Pacifica comprendió que estaban intentando abrumarla con ataques por todos lados para alcanzar a Dipper, volteo a verlo, se había alejado un poco al enfrentar a las creaturas

-¡PINES CUIDADO!

Pacifica volteo a tiempo para ver como dos más atacaban a Dipper por la espalda… se escucharon gruñidos y aullidos de dolor y vio como una fuerte descarga golpeaba a ambos, Dipper solamente seguía metiendo datos en un pequeño aparato sin siquiera voltear a ver a las creaturas que se retorcían de dolor a centímetros de su espalda, hasta que ambas cayeron muertas, rápidamente volteo y esquivo el ataque de otra por un pelo para después lanzarlo a volar, Dipper se cruzó de brazos con una expresión presumida que solo le había visto de niño

-Jajaja No estoy tan indefenso ver… ¡AUCH!

-¡A LA PROXIMA AVISAME, IDIOTA!

Le dijo furiosa, después de haberle dado un bastonazo en la cabeza, su bastón no tuvo problemas para alcanzarlo, miro al suelo, Dipper había puesto un cable rodeándolo y eso parecía estar generando la barrera, el cable era de color negro y tenía varios grabados y sellos de color gris en toda la superficie, pero giro rápidamente a punto para interponer su bastón entre una bestia y ella, la creatura mordió con fuerza el arma pero no logro hacerle mella, el bastón brillo y la creatura salió despedida hacia atrás pero en el suelo cayo su mandíbula inferior

-Eso…

-Pelo de unicornio trenzado dentro del cable y los grabados también ayudan a mantener lejos la magia

-¿La magia también? ¿Es confiable?

-Bastante

-Bueno entonces… hare algo mas fuerte… Pines hazme espacio ahí adentro

Pacifica levanto su bastón y golpeo el suelo con este, para después soltarlo, el bastón se quedo de pie en el suelo como si se hubiera clavado, Pacifica retrocedió varios pasos y quedo dentro del circulo creado por Dipper con los ojos cerrados, varias bestias pasaron ignorando el bastón y se lanzaron en contra de ella pero fueron detenidos por el sello de Dipper, hasta que Pacifica abrió los ojos, estos brillaban y su cabello flotaba un poco

-Ya esta listo –Dipper-

Pacifica asintió y estiro su mano hacia su bastón, de repente sus ojos se apagaron y su cabello cayo, pero el bastón empezó a brillar y temblar

-¡Cubre tus ojos Pines!

Dipper cerro los ojos con fuerza y en ese momento un poderoso destello de luz ilumino por un segundo todo el lugar, Dipper alcanzo a ver varios cuerpos de creaturas a su alrededor y 10 depredadores aun de pie corriendo hacia ellos o en pleno salto, antes de cerrar sus ojos y evitar ser golpeado por el resplandor, la explosión no tuvo sonido… solamente vio el destello y unos segundos después este se extinguió pero había sido tan fuerte que sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en volver a ver, el bastón ahora brillaba intensamente iluminando por completo el lugar, era una caverna grande sin mas entradas que la que habían utilizado, el portal estaba justo en el centro

-¡Cierra esa cosa antes de que algo mas salga!

Dipper tomo el aparato que había estado usando durante la pelea, algo que para Pacifica parecía ser solo un viejo celular y lo apunto al portal, del aparato salió un rayo que fue hacia este y al llegar, rodeo al portal haciéndolo brillar y rápidamente empezó a encogerlo hasta que finalmente, apenas unos segundos después, se había cerrado por completo

-¿Que rayos hiciste…?

-Hicimos esto por si alguna vez una creatura como Bill volvía a abrir un portal entre dimensiones o romper la realidad, necesita ser calibrado pero cierra las grietas entre nuestro mundo y otros

-Bien…

Pacifica se levantó, caminando para tomar su bastón, el cual no dejo de iluminar el lugar cuando lo volvió a tomar

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste con esas cosas? –Dipper-

-Eso… es un conjuro pensado para seres así, no solo sus ojos si no todo su cuerpo es sensible a la luz por eso no nos atacaron desde el comienzo su vista debió acostumbrarse un poco… a nosotros no nos afectaba la luz pero a ellos…

Dipper miro el suelo muchas de las creaturas aun se movían pero era obvio que solo eran reflejos, estaban todas muertas

-Vaya asi es como llegaron aquí

Señalo algo en un rincón al voltear Dipper vio un montón de cadáveres apilados y medio devorados, tanto de creaturas parecidas a las que habían enfrentado como de humanos, en el suelo había varias velas y objetos para hacer rituales y ahora, gracias a la luz, Dipper podía ver el dibujo de un sello en el suelo, las creaturas habían sido invocadas en ese lugar a propósito y por los restos de capas y artículos que había en los cadáveres, parecía que la invocación no había salido bien

-Esto… pero como fue que murieron

-Estas cosas… no son como las demás –Pacifica-

Pacifica movía con la punta de su bastón la cabeza de una enorme creatura, suficientemente grande como para destrozar a la chica de un mordisco de sus dientes de casi diez centímetros de largo, detrás de ella, Dipper miraba también el suelo, viendo cadáveres que estaban casi totalmente devorados, casquillos de bala, pistolas y algunas armas blancas de aspecto extraño

-Seguramente invocaron a estas creaturas menores y cuando estaban pasando, una manada de depredadores vio el portal, devoraron a las creaturas que invocaron los humanos, después cruzaron y… siguieron con lo que había afuera, al no quedar nadie que cerrara el portal, este quedo abierto… aunque no comprendo por qué no se ha cerrado antes.

-Eso es fácil Pines, el lugar, este sitio quizás sea el que tiene más energías negativas y dolor del país, eso es una fuente de energía

-¿En verdad?

Pacifica asintió distraída

-Un buen mago puede sacarla de sus emociones o la arraigada a un lugar, no importa la fuente si es suficiente, ellos usaron las energías de ese lugar para un portal tan fuerte que en circunstancias normales hubiera necesitado mas de 10 personas para abrirlo… fueron estúpidos y descuidados, no tomaron ninguna precaución para contener o cerrar el portal si algo pasaba

Mientras Pacifica caminaba y hablaba Dipper noto algo en la mano de uno de los hombres y al moverlo vio un pequeño aparato con un botón, botón que el dedo del muerto presiono al ser movido, una luz empezó a brillar en el techo y Dipper volteo a verla abriendo los ojos como platos

-Imagina si esas cosas se hubieran escapado…

-Pacifica…

-Si una de ellas escapo, sabes lo que podría causar, en la noche podría salir a la ciudad

-Pacifica…

-Es que es de idioaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que rayos?!

Dipper la cogió de la mano jalándola con fuerza y salió corriendo, tan rápido que Pacifica del susto soltó su bastón y este al tocar el suelo desapareció, pero Dipper no veía atrás, la linterna química que había usado aun brillaba con fuerza y la traía asomando de su bolsillo por lo que iluminaba el camino

-¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA PINES?

-¡ELLOS TOMARON PRECAUCIONES POR SI ESAS COSAS ESCAPABAN! ¿NO VISTE LO QUE HABIA SOBRE CADA ENTRADA?

Pacifica volteo a ver un segundo, desde donde estaban aun alcanzo a ver unas lucecitas rojas que al destellar iluminaban…

-¡DEBISTE DECIRMELO ANTES!

Pacifica le grito a Dipper mientras corría tras el, finalmente llegaron al lugar por donde habían entrado

-¡ABRE LA ENTRADA!

Dipper no alcanzo a decir nada cuando una poderosa explosión se escuchó, rápidamente jalo a Pacifica a un lado de la entrada del túnel, la tiro al suelo y arrodillándose la abrazo con fuerza cubriéndose ambos con el saco, un segundo después llego el sonido de la explosión, la luz que quedaba desapareció y Pacifica sintió como se quedaba sin aire y un montón de tierra sobre ella y a su alrededor, quedando aterrada al pensar, por un segundo que la explosión los sepultaría a ambos, pero unos segundos después, todo termino, escucho algunos guijarros caer y sintió un par de piedritas pero no podía ver nada mas, solo sentía el cuerpo de Dipper abrazándola con fuerza

-Ya… ya paso…

Pacifica escucho la voz de Dipper y sintió como este la soltaba y buscaba algo en su ropa, de repente otra luz se encendió, Dipper estaba blanco de tierra pero sonreía, Pacifica jadeaba aun aterrorizada

-pero… que rayos fue…

-Tomaron precauciones por si esas cosas escapaban pero no lograron activar los explosivos antes de que uno de los hombres muriera… pero se activaron ahora, estaban echas para bloquear la entrada por eso no llego la explosión y solo nos llegó la onda expansiva

-Bueno… ¿Me sueltas…?

Dipper se alejo rápidamente de Pacifica, pero no sin empujarla ni brusquedad, Pacifica sonrió aunque por la oscuridad este no pudo ver su sonrisa, levantándose adolorida mientras Dipper sacaba una linterna mucho mas fuerte iluminando todo el lugar, Pacifica vio como al levantarse Dipper se caían varios pedazos afilados de Madera pero al parecer no le habían hecho daño, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por como este la había protegido

-Te… te encuentras bien… ¿Verdad?

-Si solo algo golpeado… ¿Tu?

-Mi aspecto no será tan maravilloso como de costumbre en este momento… pero estoy entera Pines

Dipper asintió y palpo la pared, el pasadizo se abrió y ambos volvieron a zonas conocidas, para después dirigirse de regreso a la casa, Dipper le dijo a Pacifica que no podrían ir por la superficie, ya que si no tenían cuidado después de esa explosión alguien podía detenerlos, siguiendo un mal oliente, húmedo y oscuro camino por el que Dipper avanzo sin titubear, pronto tomaron algunas vueltas y antes de que Pacifica se diera cuenta, ya estaban en el edificio, Dipper le dijo que tendrían que ir en silencio para que nadie los viera y para sorpresa de Pacifica, al abrir un túnel salieron por una perfectamente camuflada puerta justo en el estacionamiento, el cual no tenia cámaras y apenas iluminación, ambos entraron mirando a todos lados, subieron al elevador… se miraron y…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DEBERIAS VER COMO TE VEZ!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR PINES!

Pacifica miro furiosa su ropa… estaba blanca de tierra, literalmente, Dipper tampoco se quedaba atrás, todo su cabello, su piel incluso su ropa estaba blanca de polvo lo cual hacia que Pacifica se enojara aun mas, ya que si el se veía así… no quería ver como se veía ella, pero a pesar de todo Dipper solo le sonreía divertido, Pacifica conto hasta 100 y el ascensor se detuvo, ambos salieron y tan pronto entraron en el departamento Pacifica corrió al baño y solo se escucho

-¡PINES! ¡SABES CUANTO COSTABA ESTA ROPA!

-¡Tu eras la que va a esos lugares con ropa de marca!

-¡Eres… ha… maldito!

Pacifica salió echa una fiera hacia Dipper, este se alejo… pero paso de largo y cogió su maleta, levantándola fue hacia el baño

-¡Y AHORA ERES TU QUIEN ME DEBE UNA COMIDA!

Cerro de un portazo, Dipper pestañeo un poco… y rio cogiendo el teléfono encargo algo y después fue también a darse un baño, agradeciendo tener la habitación principal con su propia ducha, cuando Pacifica salió un poco después, con el cabello húmedo, unos pants y una camisa de tirantes, se sorprendió al sentir un rico aroma que hizo rugir su estómago… pero también arquear una de sus cejas, mientras caminaba a la cocina, se detuvo de pronto

-¿Pizza… Pines? ¿En serio?

-¿Que pasa te molesta? Si quieres puedo comérmela yo solo

Dipper estaba cómodamente sentado en la pequeña salita con una rebanada de pizza en un platito, Pacifica se acerco queriendo parecer molesta… pero un rugido de su estomago hizo que se sintiera y se sentara junto a el y tomara una rebanada

-Así que… ¿Ya estas convencida de que puedo cuidarme por mi mismo?

Pacifica se quedo quieta de pronto al escuchar lo que el chico decía y asintió con la cabeza

-Dipper, cuando tenías 13 años me salvaste de un espíritu que quería destruir a toda mi familia, jamás he dudado de que seas capas de cuidarte por ti mismo solo…

-¿Solo?

-Llevo años entrenando con una creatura que tiene un poder que ni siquiera puedo imaginar aun… no sabes lo fuerte que soy y aun así, no siempre llevo las de ganar, no quería que alguien que no tiene el entrenamiento ni los conocimientos que yo tengo se enfrente con algo que no se si yo misma pueda superar… pero si no fuera por ti hoy, no hubiera regresado de esas alcantarillas, te subestime

-Entonces, la próxima vez que estés en una situación así… ¿Me avisaras?

Pacifica de repente frunció el ceño, molesta sin que Dipper comprendiera por que

-Ni que estuviera en esto siempre Pines, ¿Te recuerdo? Tengo una tienda, NADA MAS… pero…

Después de eso sonrió

-Es un trato, Pines…

Dipper estrecho su mano y Pacifica le sonrió, recargándose en el asiento

-Espere a que le cuente a Mabel la pinta que tenias, parecías un fantasma

-Cuéntale y tu serás el fantasma

-De… de acuerdo… entonces…

-¿Si?

-Esta vez no pudimos… pero… ya que… ha…

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Dipper abrió los ojos como platos, Pacifica lo miro tranquilamente mientras daba una mordida a su rebanada de Pizza, como si no hubiera dicho algo que Dipper habia estado pensando sin parar en como decir

-Ha… cena y una película?

Pacifica arqueo la ceja

-El… domingo a las ocho

Pacifica lo miro… y sonrió finalmente

-Es un trato… Dipper

Los dos sonrieron y siguieron comiendo en silencio en la barra de la cocina estaba el libro blanco abierto, solo que el mapa que indicaba donde estaba ese portal… ya no estaba, solo había una hoja en blanco

Al otro día

Mabel salía caminando del hospital hablando animadísima con un hombre mayor con bata

-¿Entonces?

-Su recuperación… ha sido fantástica, realmente esta mucho mejor señorita Pines... no… no comprendo como todas esas lesiones internas… desaparecieron… casi todas…

-¡ESTUPENDO! Entonces nos veremos el próximo mes, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… si de acuerdo…

Pacifica le dio un fuerte abrazo al viejo doctor y salió corriendo con su maleta en una mano y un sobre de papel con sus resultados en la otra, al salir, sonrió al ver a Pacifica y Dipper esperandolos y arrojándole la maleta a una sorprendida Pacifica abrazo con fuerza a su hermano

-Vaya parece que le fue bien –Pacifica-

-¡CLARO QUE SI! Y parece que a ustedes les fue bien anoche solitos

Los dos se sonrojaron al escuchar eso

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS DICES FENOMENO!

-¿Que? Incluso se sintió el terremoto, fueron ustedes dos quien mas iba a ser

Mabel les enseño un periódico donde venia que hubo una explosión, rayos de luz blanca saliendo de las alcantarillas y un pequeño temblor la noche anterior, Pacifica lo jalo y al arrebatárselo varias hojas salieron volando pero Pacifica logro quedarse con la primera plana quedándose totalmente roja

-ERES UNA PERVERTIDA! ESTAS TERGIVERSANDO LO QUE PASO

-Yo solo dije que los 2 se divirtieron anoche juntos y provocaron un terremoto con lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, eso es todo… si piensas algo pervertido la pervertida eres tu Paz

Pacifica pensó un segundo y se puso roja del coraje

-¡ERES UNA!

-¡DIPPER AYUDA AYUDA!

Dipper suspiro negando con la cabeza viendo como enfrente del hospital Pacifica perseguía a Mabel buscando ahorcarla portándose ambas como niñas chiquitas, sin darse cuenta ninguno de la noticia de una de las hojas del periódico, ahora en el suelo: "Un anciano fue encontrado estrangulado en su casa"… no vieron esa hoja y esta salió volando cuando unos segundos después el taxi arranco para llevarlos de vuelta a casa

Y aquí termino, espero que el capítulo no me haya quedado demasiado largo pero todo el viaje de esos dos desde el principio quería ponerlos solo un capitulo ya que no me parecía que hubiera suficiente como para hacer dos capítulos enteros sin agregar muchas cosas innecesarias, espero que me haya quedado bien.

Sobre lo que paso en Nueva York, tal como puse con lo de Ford algo esta sucediendo en esa ciudad pero aun es muy rápido para que pueda poner mas que pistas sobre eso, pero pronto sabremos exactamente que esta pasando.

Próximo capitulo:

Que información esta en el baúl del triangulo

Mientras tanto hasta la próxima


	17. Chapter 17

Era medio día en el bosque de Gravity Falls, en el claro que usaban para aprender magia Pacifica se encontraba de pie, un poco más atrás se encontraban Eliza y Mabel

-No despegues tus ojos de ella ¿De acuerdo? Bueno Pacifica, comenzamos

-Bien…

Eliza movió su mano y dos rocas del tamaño de balones se elevaron y empezaron a girar alrededor de Pacifica a gran velocidad de repente fueron hacia ella

-¡OXIGENADA CUIDADO!

La roca se dirigía directo a la nuca de Pacifica y de repente, reboto cuando casi la alcanzaba, otra roca embistió de frente y también reboto, Mabel noto como cada vez que rebotaba una esfera de energía se dibujaba por un segundo alrededor de Pacifica, ya había visto eso una vez

-Eso es como la barrera que usamos para detener a Bill en el robot de la cabaña del misterio –Mabel-

-Ha si me contaron de esa batalla, hicieron una barrera que incluía pelo de unicornio, pero no se necesita solo eso para que funcione y no es muy práctica aunque si es poderosa, en cambio la que ha mostrado Pacifica es diferente…

-¿Cómo?

Eliza señalo sonriendo hacia Pacifica, Mabel volteo y vio la roca ir hacia ella a toda velocidad

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pacifica se tapó la cabeza con las manos pero justo antes de tocarla la roca se hizo pedazos como si impactara con algo muy duro, Mabel parpadeo y vio a Pacifica reír

-¡CASI ME MATAN DEL SUSTO! –Mabel-

Pacifica rio aun mas fuerte acercándose a Mabel

-Vamos fenómeno no fue para tanto

-No fue… para… tanto…

Mabel respiraba agitada, Pacifica se acercó preocupada… y Eliza solo cerro los ojos cuando se escuchó un golpe y la salpico un poco de agua

-JAJAJAJAJA PARA ESO NO TE SIRVE LA BARRERA ¿VERDAD?

-¡FENÓMENO!

-Ha… tra… tranquila oxigenadita… ¡TRANQUILA!

Pacifica, furiosa y escurriendo agua empezó a perseguir a Mabel con ganas de matarla, mientras Eliza se preguntaba por qué rayos la chica traía un globo de agua en su mochila, de repente Pacifica y Mabel quedaron flotando en el aire

-Bueno ustedes dos, calmadas ya…

Eliza chasqueo los dedos y ambas cayeron pero mientras Pacifica cayo de pie, Mabel lo hizo de sentón aunque sin lastimarse haciendo que Pacifica riera un poco y Eliza suspirara, esas dos parecían niñas de primaria

-Bueno el propósito de que Pacifica te mostrara esto fue que quería que vieras lo que serás capaz de hacer pronto, esos conjuros son lo que te comencé a enseñar la semana pasada –Eliza-

-¿Esas?

-Así es, ese es uno de los usos más comunes que los humanos le han dado a la magia y uno de los más sencillos de dominar, pero tú quieres aprender magia para proteger a tu familia y esa rama es perfecta para ello

-¿Por qué? –Mabel-

-Porque la use en el centro comercial contigo y tu hermano, también comencé con ellas

-No sé si pueda hacer algo así… -Mabel-

-Te dije que practicaras un poco, ¿Lo hiciste?

-Si pero solo puedo hacer esto

Mabel estiro la mano hacia una piedrita en el suelo, cogió un poquito de arena y la tiro hacia la piedrita y así lograron ver una pequeña barrera… que se rompió por la arena encima de esta.

-¿Solo eso pudiste practicar en el hospital? –Eliza-

-¡Ya fue un logro hacer eso sin que nadie me viera! Además es difícil…

Pacifica ahogo una risa despectiva haciendo que Mabel inflara las mejillas furiosa, pero Eliza se cruzó de brazos

-Tu no te rías Pacifica –Eliza-

-¿Por qué no? –Pacifica-

-¿Sabes Mabel? La primera vez que Pacifica hizo una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo esta se llevó su ropa, quedo desnuda dentro de la esfera

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡PERO COMO LE DICE ESO! –Pacifica-

-¿Que pasa? Si es la verdad

Pacifica se puso totalmente roja mientras Mabel se reía a carcajadas, suspiro un poco, no tenía caso intentar que Mabel se riera ni se atrevía a decirle algo a su maestra por haber revelado ese secreto

-Bueno entonces… ¿Empezare a practicar esas… cosas que hace Pacifica?

-No, seguirás con los amuletos

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué me hizo ver las barreras y practicar?

-Quería que lo vieras para mostrarte lo que serás capaz de hacer con el tiempo y la práctica, no necesitas mi supervisión para usar las barreras solo la forma de usar la magia que te enseñe antes de que te fueras al hospital y mucha práctica, pero con los amuletos necesitas mi supervisión

-¿Y para que me servirán estos? La oxigenada no lleva ninguno

-¿Que no llevo? Mira bien, fenómeno

Pacifica se apartó el cabello permitiendo que Mabel mirara bien su oreja, su arete que tenía una joya lanzo un pequeño destello y Mabel reconoció la piedra, en su muñeca Pacifica traía un brazalete de plata con tres piedras incrustadas y en el cuello una fina cadena que terminaba en otra piedra

-Yo creí que usabas eso por que eras una presumida

-¡PUES NO ES ASÍ!

-Si lo es podrías traerlas siempre en el bolsillo pero hasta las tallaste para que se vieran como joyas reales –Eliza-

-¡LO SABIA!  
-¡HAAAA USTEDES DOS ME VAN A VOLVER LOCA! –Pacifica-

-Lo sabemos –Las dos-

Pacifica los miro con odio y Mabel retrocedió un par de pasos intimidada por su mirada

-Bueno aun así debes seguir con los amuletos

-Pero solo me ha dicho como tallarlos, incrustarlos en piedras me ha explicado que son…

-Si no están hechos correctamente no sirve para hechizarlos así que debes conocerlas perfectamente, continúa con las gemas

Mabel suspiro y camino haciendo berrinche hacia la mesa, Pacifica rio y de repente Eliza volteo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, esta se sintió como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Ha… ¿Que pasa?

-Bueno… solo… ¡Que se te ocurrió ir a meterte a un foco de energía oscura sola! ¿En que estabas pensando? Encontraste un portal pero pudiste encontrar algo mucho peor

Eliza fue avanzando hacia Pacifica a cada palabra que mencionaba haciendo que esta retrocediera paso a paso

-Ha… yo… yo iba con Dipper…

-Con un humano que no sabe nada de magia

-El resulto ser mucho más útil de lo que pensé sabe…

-¡Claro que sabe defenderse por sí solo! Él fue educado por Stanford Pines… pero eso no importa aquí porque tu no sabías de lo que él era capaz, solo te dijo que podía ayudar y tu tuviste fe ciega en que podía y decidiste no pedir ayuda e ir los dos solos… fue algo tonto… algo que no harías…

Pacifica trago saliva y de repente, Eliza camino hacia el claro de arena, Pacifica parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender que pasaba, se esperaba que el regaño siguiera no que terminara de forma tan abrupta, la siguió hasta quedar en el centro del claro, desde ese lugar podía verse a Mabel trabajando pero Pacifica no creía que pudiera escucharlas

-Invoca tu bastón

Pacifica obedeció y realizo el conjuro, unos segundos después su bastón estaba frente a ella, Eliza lo tomo girándolo y mirándolo atentamente ignorando a Pacifica

-¿Por qué lo revisa? A esa cosa no puede cortarla nada

-Sí, pero te lo dije cuando te lo ganaste, está vivo… y como tal puede decirme cosas

-Es menti…

-Vaya un hechizo de estallido de luz, nada mal… aunque quedaste sin fuerzas para hacer una barrera que los protegiera de la explosión… quedaste agotada aunque no se lo dijeras a Dipper… realmente confías en el

-Claro que sí, pero no fue por eso por lo que lo hice

-¿Ha no? ¿Entonces por qué hiciste algo que te dejaría indefensa si algo mas salía de ese portal?

-Por qué… bueno…

Pacifica cruzo los brazos, desviando la mirada nerviosa

-Ese lugar… estaba conectado al metro y las alcantarillas… si alguna de esas cosas había conseguido salir o quedaba con vida al irnos… podría subir a la superficie… ese hechizo inundo de luz todos los túneles, mato a toda creatura que salió de ese portal... era la única manera…

-Y si alguna otra creatura salía del portal luego que estuvieras agotada

-Entonces… -Pacifica sonrió- Solo tenía que confiar en Dipper...

Eliza la miro en silencio, aunque en su forma oscura no se notaba su rostro si no solamente sus ojos, Pacifica se dio cuenta de que sonreía

-Muy bien… en ese caso empezaremos una nueva práctica para ti

Una nueva practica? Pero… la magia de los elementos lo que usted me dijo…

-Existen 10 elementos, te he probado con 4 solamente, empezando por los que a los humanos les parecen más fáciles pero esto que has logrado me ha dado una pista…

Eliza levanto la mano hacia el sol, cerrándola como si atrapara algo con el puño, sin abrirlo llevo la mano hacia donde deberían estar sus labios y Pacifica alcanzo a escuchar fragmentos de un conjuro, cuando Eliza abrió las manos, una pequeña motita de luz se encontraba concentrada en estas, se acercó a Pacifica mostrándosela en la palma de su mano

-Esto… -Pacifica-

-Veamos si eres capaz de controlarla…

Eliza soplo y la motita de luz voló hacia Pacifica y sin que la joven se moviera esta entro en el centro de su pecho, Pacifica sintió un extraño calor en todo su cuerpo pero apenas fue un segundo y después toda sensación extraña desapareció

-¿Que fue eso?

-Una prueba… te lo dije quiero ver si eres capaz de controlarla, no te preocupes si eres capaz lo sabrás pronto

-Bueno pero…

En ese momento una canción se escuchó, provenía del celular de Pacifica

-¡HAAA ES TARDE! ¡DEBO IRME!

-Pero si aún no acabamos

-¡LE DIJE QUE TENIA ALGO QUE HACER HOY NOS VEREMOS LA PRÓXIMA CLASE!

Pacifica se echó su mochila y salió corriendo

-Pero que rayos… espero no vaya a ver a su padre de nuevo… -Eliza-

-Jajajajajaja vaya espera a que le cuente a Dipper como se puso por lo de su cita

-¿Cita? Es eso que los humanos hacen para aparearse…

Mabel lanzo una carcajada al escuchar eso pero Eliza parecía realmente intrigada

-Bueno… bueno no… jajaja o bueno si… o bueno yo lo hice pero no creo que ellos dos…no… no creo pero… es complicado… un poco… pero es algo que hacemos los humanos para conocernos mejor antes de… bueno…

-Lo que tu hiciste para tener a tu niña

-Ammm algo así…

-Bueno… me sorprende que haya aceptado una cita… espero que no lo haya hecho solo por sentirse obligada o algo así, ha ocurrido antes esa chica…

-Ha no se preocupe la oxigenada está emocionada por eso aunque no lo diga

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque faltan cuatro horas para la cita pero se fue apurada para tener tiempo de arreglarse… por eso.

Eliza se encogió de hombros, a veces no entendía a los humanos…

En la galería de tiro de la jefatura de policía, Dipper y Wendy disparaban hacia varios blancos, finalmente se detuvieron y Wendy se quitó las orejeras

-Bueno nada mal Dipper…

Los blancos de Wendy tenían vario tiros cerca o directamente en el centro del blanco, el blanco de Dipper se acercaba la mayoría de las veces pero solo había impactado en el centro en dos ocasiones.

-No está mal… -Wendy-

-¿En serio?

-Sí, eres el segundo mejor tirador de la policía del pueblo

-Solo somos 4…tu, Durland, Blubs y yo

-Exacto

Los dos rieron un poco mientras recargaban las armas, Wendy traía una pistola semi automática, pero Dipper traía un viejo y pesado revolver

-¿Y bueno me dirás por que querías practicar con esa cosa? No necesitas ir armado y además tenemos un arsenal en la estación

-Solo es un pequeño proyecto y para realizarlo tengo que tener experiencia usando este tipo de armas

-De acuerdo…

-Y un lugar donde guardarla, si llevo a casa…

-Bueno te daré un casillero para eso

Dipper le sonrió a Wendy pero un poco preocupado, la chica estaba pálida y tenía los ojos un poco rojos y con ojeras además de estar un poco más descuidada de lo habitual, conocía la razón, desde el asesinato de esos chicos Wendy había estado obsesionada por atrapar a quienes fueran que les habían hecho daño pero no había logrado nada, los chicos no recordaban nada y en el hospital eran vigilados sin ningún resultado, prácticamente todos los pequeños delitos que habían ocurrido los últimos días se habían detenido, como si después de esa matanza el mal que por un momento había llegado a Gravity Falls hubiera desaparecido, pero Dipper estaba seguro de que no había sido así.

-¿Y has… bueno… sabido algo nuevo? –Wendy-

-No, nada

-Comprendo

Wendy negó con la cabeza, hacia unos días le había pedido a Dipper que la ayudara en sus horas de trabajo a rastrear a cualquier persona que recién llegara al pueblo, algo que Dipper era capaz de hacer con facilidad al tener acceso a la computadora de la alcaldía con todo tipo de datos como compras de propiedades, contratación de servicios etc. Dipper había buscado por días, incluso le había pedido ayuda a Tambry, pero no había encontrado nada.

-Bueno entonces… solo avísame…

-Por supuesto, pero deberías tomarte un descanso

Wendy rio y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Dipper casi derribándolo

-Tranquilo chico recuerda quien soy, estaré bien

-Como… como digas… auch…

-¿Que pasa te dolió? Cielos Dipper, no me digas que la pequeña aventurita que tuviste en Nueva York te dejo adolorido… te estás haciendo viejo…

-No… pero… bueno… algo…

Dipper la miro con lagrimitas en los ojos, la verdad era que la explosión había arrojado varios fragmentos de madera, roca y escombro directo hacia él y Pacifica, habiendo recibido todos esos golpes en su espalda.

-Bueno bueno si quieres puedo conseguir que tengas un par de días libres por incapacidad

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Sí, me los doy todo el tiempo, antes era Blubs quien se encargaba de eso pero… ham…

-Flash back-

Wendy se encontraba en el hospital, despeinada, sucia, con ojeras y un tic en el ojo viendo… a Durland con una espina en el dedo gordo del pie y Blubs a su lado

-¡EN SERIO NECESITABA DESCANSO! ¡ESTA SUFRIENDO! –Blubs-

-¡TE CUBRÍ UNA MALDITA SEMANA!

-Fin del flash back-

-Y por eso mejor me dieron a mi el encargo de eso…

-Vaya parece que ya prácticamente eres la jefa de policía

-Algo me falta Dipper… algo muy importante…

-¿Que?

-El sueldo

Los dos se quedaron quietos mirándose y de repente ambos rieron mientras Dipper termino de guardar la pistola en un maletín, Wendy en cambio se limitó a meterla en una funda de su cinturón

-Por cierto, ¿Que otras investigaciones estás haciendo?

-¿He?

Dipper se puso rojo ante la pregunta de Wendy, tartamudeando un poco

-Ni… ninguna…

-Claro que si, eres un obsesivo loco y lo has sido desde los 12 años, se cuándo tramas algo, Dipper

-Bueno… como… ha como…

-Entonces es cierto ¿He?

-Si pero…

-¿No me lo dirás?

-Aun no puedo

Wendy arqueo una ceja… y después todo su semblante se relajo

-Tranquilo chico solo recuerda, si quieres saber algo del bosque puedes preguntarme, pocas cosas existen aquí que no conozca

-Claro gracias Wendy

Wendy salió de la habitación y solo le dijo adiós con la mano sin detenerse, Dipper espero a que se alejara para salir de la galería de tiro, después fue a su computadora, era una vieja computadora de la estación que Blubs y Durland apenas sabían usar, los 4 tenían acceso a ella pero Dipper borraba todo rastro de lo que hacía, fue directamente a la nube y se puso a revisar, no parecía que hubieran tocado nada… vio las fotos que guardaba en ese lugar recordando

-Flash back-

-No… esto no puede ser verdad… ¿De donde salió todo esto? –Pacifica-

-No lo se…

Se encontraban en la casa de Pacifica, finalmente se habían decidido a abrir el cofre que la chica había recibido en herencia, dentro había varios libros sin mucha importancia pero casi de inmediato Dipper había descubierto un doble fondo y al quitarlo los dos habían quedado sorprendidos, dentro había varios libros de nota, retratos y documentos… todos los que mencionaban a Bill Cifra o mostraban su imagen, pero para su desesperación todos estaban cifrados y por más que Dipper había intentado no había podido descifrar nada de esos documentos, ni siquiera tenían caracteres que conociera

-¿Que podemos hacer? –Pacifica-

-Por lo pronto… fotografiarlos y… bueno…

-No le digas a nadie de esto

El tono autoritario de Pacifica fue arruinado por completo por la expresión suplicante que tomo su rostro, por lo que Dipper asintió, aunque su primer pensamiento había sido ir con su tio Ford, por alguna razón esas letras le parecían conocidas

-Fin del Flash back-

Dipper cerró la computadora, pensando… cuando alguien le puso súbitamente la mano en el hombro

-¡HEY ARRIBA!

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Se puso de pie de un brinco y volteo, Wendy reía, Dipper no quería imaginare cuanto había visto pero esta no hizo alusión a nada

-Cielos en serio necesitas descansar… que bueno que ya es tu hora de salida

-¿He? ¿Mi hora de slaida?

-Desde hace cinco minutos, pero te quedaste lelo viendo la computadora… si no fueras tu hasta me preocuparía

-Si… bueno… entonces mejor me doy prisa

-¿Que pasa Mabel te regaña si llegas tarde? Jajajaja

-No pero tengo una cita… bueno… debo irme…

-¿He? ¿Una cita?... claro… bueno suerte Dipper…

-¡Gracias!

Dipper corrió hacia la salida de la comisaria y de repente Wendy grito

-¡Y RECUERDA USAR EL YA SABES QUE!

Dipper dio un respingo pero no se detuvo y salió corriendo de la oficina mientras Wendy reía a carcajadas, tan pronto se alejó Wendy saco el teléfono celular

-¿Hola? Soy ta…

-Tambry vamos suelta el chisme

-Que chis… ok ok te diré con quien saldrá Dipper hoy

-Y mas te vale que me cuentes todo, no puedo creer que Mabel no me dijera

Con una gran sonrisa Wendy se dejó caer en la silla poniendo las botas sobre el escritorio mientras conversaba

Mabel llego a casa, cuando entro escucho la risa de Stan desde la sala, se acercó, Stan miraba un programa de comedia y en el suelo Mabel coloreaba en un libro

-¡MAMI!

La niña se levantó rápidamente dándole un abrazo fuerte, Mabel sonrió cargándola y abrazándola fuerte

-¿Como te has portado hoy, he?

-Bien, muy muy muy bien

-¿Ha si?

Mabel volteo a ver a Stan que lanzo una carcajada

-Si lo hizo calabaza

-En serio…

Mabel lo miro un poco incrédula, después de todo Stan no delataba ni siquiera a su pequeña

-Bueeeeeno, ¿Y tío Ford?

-En su laboratorio, como siempre

-Iré a verlo, ¿Quieres venir? –Mabel-

-Yo no bajo ahí

La pequeña Mabel se alejó, un poco blanca y Mabel rio, la pequeña le había cogido pánico, por alguna razón, a las cuevas y no quería bajar

-Bueno… entonces

-¡PREMIO!

Mabel había empezado a sacar un chocolate de su bolso cuando de repente esta desapareció, rio mientras veía a la niña desenvolver el chocolate y empezar a comérselo como si no hubiera mañana, Mabel fue hacia el sótano y tomo el elevador que Pato había robado hasta la cueva, pero al llegar se sorprendió, la cueva estaba llena de humo, Mabel empezó a toser con fuerza mientras miraba alrededor a pesar de las luces, apenas se podía ver

-¡TÍO FORD!

-¿HAAA MABEL? ¡MABEL TRANQUILA NO PASA NADA!

-¿COMO QUE NO PASA NADA?

-Si… si… espera…

Mabel tosió con fuerza pero empezó a sentir una corriente de aire y el humo empezó a disiparse, supo que pasaba, Pato había instalado en grietas de la cueva pequeños ductos de ventilación con ventiladores, Ford había acelerado el funcionamiento de estos, tosió un poco hasta que reconoció a su tío Ford y fue hacia el mientras el humo desaparecía

-Pero que… paso aquí tío Ford…

-Nada nada solamente un pequeño corto circuito

Ford estaba totalmente negro, al quitarse unas gafas protectoras estas quedaron dibujadas en el hollín haciendo que Mabel riera y se acerca a él, sintiéndose como una madre regañando a un hijo demasiado crecido, mientras Ford tosía también

-Cielos… no creí que echara tanto humo… ¿Te encuentras bien calabaza?

-Si… solo un poco… ha…

Mabel tosió un poco más y Ford avanzo preocupado hacia ella pero Mabel lo detuvo con un ademan

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes… solo…

-¿Si?

Antes de que Ford se diera cuenta Mabel ya estaba en el laboratorio mirando con curiosidad en lo que trabajaba, era una esfera de metal del tamaño de un puño, a su lado había varias esferas mas, no parecía haber ninguna hendidura en ellas pero al lado había una abierta que le mostro a Mabel que estaba llena de circuitos y unos extraños cristales, de ahí es de donde salía el humo

-No son peligrosas… ¿Verdad tío Ford?

-Ha… no… no calabaza… para nada…

Ford trago saliva, ya que en la voz de Mabel había una pequeñísima nota de amenaza, la verdad era que más de una vez habían tenido pequeños… contratiempos en casa debido a los experimentos de Ford y varias veces la pequeña Mabel había acabado con los cabellos erizados o totalmente negra por el humo de explosiones, Mabel podría ser algo atarantada e irreflexiva pero era muy protectora con su niña y cuando se trataba del tema de hacer cosas peligrosas en casa, incluso Ford le tenía miedo

-Bueno… entonces que es…

-Solo es un pequeño proyecto es todo, pero nada que implique explosivos

Ford presiono un botón en un costado del escritorio y del techo bajo una cúpula de acero sobre este sellando el interior, lo que hizo que Mabel se preguntara por qué tanta prisa por ocultarlo pero después sonrió como olvidándolo todo

-Bueno… es cierto iba a preguntarte… ¿Cuándo vivías aquí viste a la bestia que estaba en el lago?

-¿El monstruo marino? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Quiero colocar una figura de esa creatura en la exposición pero no encuentro ninguna imagen de ella.

-Lo siento calabaza, pero jamás comprobé la existencia de esa creatura, creí que había sido un invento de Fid… ¿Ya le preguntaste?

-Llame pero me dijeron que salió a un viaje de negocios y podrá tardar

-Bueno… ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

-Me ayudaras

-Claro, pídeme lo que sea…

-¿Lo que sea?

Mabel le sonrió inocentemente…

1 hora después

-¡VAMOS A CAZAR MONSTRUOS VAMOS A CAZAR MONSTRUOS VAMOS A CAZAR MONSTRUOS!

-¡MALDITA SEA SEIS DEDOS QUE RAYOS LE PROMETISTE!

-¡Cállate! A ver… si esto aún funciona

Mabel reía mirando a sus tíos y a su hija, esta corría como loca por todos lados con un chaleco salvavidas puesto, mientras que Ford y Stan intentaban sacar a flote el barco que en el que habían ido a recorrer el mundo hacia años y que de alguna manera habían conseguido llevar al lago, finalmente el barco empezó a moverse

-Bueno todos a bordo –Stan-

-¡SIIII VAMOS VAMOS!

La pequeña Mabel, con la agilidad de un mono, subió de un salto al barco mientras la Mabel grande subió tranquilamente a este pero también muy emocionada, solo que sabía que si se movía de más sus tíos se preocuparían, finalmente el barco lentamente empezó a girar hacia la isla que se encontraba en el centro

-Bueno entonces ¿Iremos a buscar ese viejo cacharro? –Stan-

-Sip vamos tío Stan anímate, es como una de nuestras primeras aventuras

-Si lo se… sabes calabaza

Stan se acercó a Mabel sonriéndole abrazándola con un brazo y le susurro

-Te creerás una gran estafadora, pero apenas eres una principiante, sé que buscas algo más en esa isla porque sabes tan bien como yo que a esa cosa la desmantelaron cuando hicieron el robo cabaña del misterio

-Ha… ¿En serio?

-Si… pero no te preocupes no le diré nada a 6 dedos… aunque si te toca un castigo

-¿Cas… castigo? ¿Cuál?

Stan le sonrió cruelmente a su sobrina

-¡HEY 6 DEDOS VEN! ¡TRAJE MI LIBRO DE CHISTES!

-¡GENIAL VAMOS A OÍR ALGUNOS!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando Dipper llego a la casa de Pacifica, traía una camisa de vestir y un saco que la pequeña Mabel le había obligado a ponerse siguiendo órdenes de la gran Mabel, nervioso golpeo la puerta y esta se abrió sola, algo que le dijo que Pacifica lo esperaba ya que su puerta siempre estaba firmemente cerrada.

-Dipper… llegaste… ha… ¿Cómo me veo?

Pacifica le sonrió a Dipper dándose la vuelta, traía un traje como el que usaba de niña, un vestido de color morado claro, mayas de color negro y un saco morado en su mano, solo que ahora el vestido delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo y era más escotado dando una buena vista de sus senos por el escote aunque sin llegar a ser vulgar, Dipper le sonrió

-Mucho más… ha… bonita que cuando lo usabas de niña

Dipper trago saliva nervioso esperando que Pacifica se enfadara un poco por no ocurrírsele algo mejor que decir pero esta solo rio

-Bueno… digamos que tengo unas curvas más de las que tenía en ese tiempo… y tú sigues siendo el mismo bruto a ver

Pacifica se acercó a el y lo jalo de la camisa, Dipper trago saliva… pero en ese momento Pacifica arranco su corbata y subió el cuello de la camisa empezando a anudarla rápidamente

-Increíble que aún no sepas ponerte una corbata… a ver… ya esta

Pacifica dio un tirón haciendo que Dipper perdiera la respiración, este estaba seguro de que la chica lo había hecho a propósito pero se limitó a jadear, acariciando su cuello, Pacifica se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con ojo critico

-Ese traje… no lo compraste tu… ¿Verdad?  
-No… Mabel me lo compro hace mucho…

-Si, se nota… bueno podrías estar peor… además… solo vamos al cine…

Pacifica se sonrojo un poco, la verdad le alagaba que Dipper se pusiera así de serio con solo una salida al cine mientras Dipper interiormente agradecía a Mabel, ambos salieron hacia la camioneta, para después arrancar, pero no se dirigieron al interior del pueblo

-Hey Pines, el cine esta para haya –Pacifica-

-Iremos al de la ciudad… créeme pensé en algo que te gustara

-¿Ha si?...

Pacifica lo miro arqueando la ceja

-Más te vale que no esperes quedarnos en el hotel de nuevo…

-Para nada, no te preocupes…

-Ha… para nada… bueno de acuerdo…

-¡NO ES QUE NO QUIERA! Digo… ha…

-¿Entonces si quieres he?

-Vamos quien no querría

-¿PINES!

Pacifica gruño un poco, desvió la mirada… pero de reojo volteo a ver a Dipper y vio que este la miraba aguantándose la risa

-No me digas… ya no te doy miedo

-Jajaja claro que no, estoy empezando a ver cuándo estas enojada de verdad y cuando solo te haces la dramática

-Que soy una dramática

-Y desde pequeña… niégalo

Pacifica abrió y cerro la boca varios segundos y después se recargo en el asiento con los brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa, una que compartía Dipper

-Se me notaba tanto…

-Claro que si… eres buena aunque no quieras y no puedes ocultarlo, si fueras tan neurótica como dices ser nadie se acercaría a ti, siempre se notó que no tenías muchos amigos verdaderos y te portabas así por fingir que realmente eras buena persona, al menos empecé a notarlo desde el baile en tu mansión

-Que yo no tenía amigos verdaderos… mira quien lo dice, el fenómeno enamorado de un libro todavía recuerdo como ibas a todos lados con ese estúpido diario, si hubieras querido socializar un poco te habría hecho caso… ha… mucha gente te habría hecho caso… pero la única que parecía buscar amigos era la loca de tu hermana

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de cómo eran las cosas cuando eran niños, pero Pacifica estaba aliviada mientras reía y charlaba con Dipper, el día anterior, Pacifica ni sabía por qué, pero le había pedido a Dipper no hablar de misterios o Bill Cifra en esa salida, había sido solo un impulso y un mensaje de texto, pero se había preocupado de que no tuvieran cosas de que hablar, ahora veía que no era así, antes de que se diera cuenta las pláticas ya eran acerca de cómo Dipper se había adaptado ya a la vida del pueblo, que pensaba hacer y también sobre los negocios de Pacifica, Dipper notaba como ella se emocionaba cuando hablaba de todo lo que había logrado hacer, como se sentía el orgullo en su voz y para su sorpresa, como ella decía tener muy poco aunque según lo que ella decía y cálculos que Dipper hizo mentalmente, ella ganaba mucho más que él y Mabel juntos, en cambio Pacifica notaba como el solamente quería empezar con su vida, le había contado sobre algunos trabajos hechos con el viejo McGucket y algunas mejoras que ya había hecho en la casa, notaba que Dipper quería demostrarse así mismo todo lo que podía ser y eso le gustaba, finalmente se estacionaron enfrente del cine y bajaron, ya habian muchas personas comprando las entradas, Pacifica miraba la cartelera y Dipper rio

-¿Que pasa Pines?

Dipper imito de forma bastante exacta la voz de su hermana

-"Ni te molestes en ver que haya, torpe, va a ser Pacifica quien escoja la película"

Pacifica rio y asintió caminando a la taquilla

-Claro que sí, yo escojo, tú pagas, así funcionan las citas –pacifica-

-Oye no es cierto

-Claro que lo es solo que tú no tienes citas… no creo que al menos a las prostitutas de las Vegas las hayas llevado al cine

Pacifica sonrió confiada… y de repente se puso roja, Dipper volteo a su alrededor y noto como la todos los de la fila los veían, trago saliva nervioso pero Pacifica se limitó a caminar con pose digna y sin aparentemente notar a la gente que la veía y compro las entradas, Dipper la siguió

-Bueno las entra…

-Me tocaron a mi, tu compra las palomitas

-ha… Bien…

-Te esperare anda, a fila

Pacifica señalo la fila con pose autoritaria, no era una petición era una orden, Dipper trago saliva realmente parecía molesta

-¿De… de acuerdo… ha… estas bien?

-Si… solo pienso…

-¿Piensas?

-En que te hare por hacerme pasar esta vergüenza

Dipper trago saliva, sin poder evitar temblar un poco por la amenaza en el tono de voz de Pacifica que ahora si parecía real, compro las palomitas y refrescos y para su sorpresa, Pacifica lo espero tranquilamente, aunque vio como un hombre se acercaba y le hablaba, Pacifica no pudo evitar una mueca de asco mientras se notaba que el hombre no hacía caso de esta, quizás porque estaba mas ocupado viendo el cuerpo de la chica que su rostro, Dipper estaba a punto de ir a ayudarla cuando vio que el hombre se alejaba con expresión extraña, Dipper no comprendía que podría estarle pasando, Pacifica ignoro totalmente al hombre y siguió viendo a Dipper a pesar de que por su pose parecía estar enfadada, cuando Dipper se acerco estaba sonriéndole

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada solo… me gusta darte tanto miedo, Dipper… temblabas por lo que podría pensar en hacerte además… ya se que a veces si puedo asustarte… me gusta eso

Pacifica lo miro con una sonrisa malvada pero solo logro que Dipper riera

-Jajaja lo admito a veces si me asustas… pero no puedes culparme podrías hacerme algo como eso

Dipper miro atrás de Pacifica y esta al voltear se encontró con el hombre que miraba con expresión ausente la pared, esta se encogió de hombros

-No te preocupes se le pasara en un minuto o dos

-Pero… que fue…

-Lo que le paso fue lo que le pasa a cualquiera que intente molestarme, Pines

El tono serio que uso Pacifica hizo que Dipper se callara, pero esta le sonrió tomando su refresco y su bote de palomitas empezando a caminar hacia la sala

-Si esto fue más que los boletos te daré la diferencia

-Oye… no tienes que hacerlo…

-Sabes que no me gusta recibir limosnas

Dipper suspiro, al parecer Pacifica había quedado con eso grabado ya que incluso había insistido en pagar la mitad de los gastos que habían echo en el viaje a Nueva York y a pesar de lo que le había dicho al llegar al cine desde antes había aclarado que pagaría su parte, así que no insistió más y siguió a la chica, la sala estaba a oscuras y Dipper noto como los ojos de la chica brillaban, parecido al hechizo que Wendy le había mostrado y gracias a este Pacifica llego hasta una silla sin problemas, la película aún no había comenzado y la sala estaba casi vacía, Dipper se fijó en que no hubiera nadie sentado cerca de ellos para hablarle a la chica tranquilamente

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer ese conjuro para ver en la oscuridad

-¿Y para que quieres saber eso? Tienes tus… tubitos brillantes

-Bueno no siempre puedo usarlos, además me gustaría saber magia

Pacifica pensó un poco, podría decirle a Dipper quien podía enseñarle magia pero de ser así el averiguaría que Mabel aprendía y no sabía como reaccionaria, además de que Eliza no le había dado indicaciones al respecto, pensó un segundo… y sonrío

-Bien pero sin palabras de esto de acuerdo, además será con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Yo decidiré que enseñarte, como y cuando, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si…

-Vaya preciosa ¿Porque estás sola?

Ambos voltearon, el mismo hombre que un poco antes se había acercado a Pacifica hacia ademan de sentarse junto a ella, al parecer ni siquiera recordaba que había pasado

-No estoy sola estoy con alguien, piérdete

-¿Con alguien? Ha si estas con un miserable mocoso… pero no te preocupes el sabrá regresar solo a casa…

Pacifica estaba a punto de contestarle al hombre cuando sintió algo deslizarse por su espalda, supo que era la mano de Dipper y parecía traer algo que echo sobre la banca al lado de Pacifica, el hombre se sentó y cuando lo hizo se escuchó un sonido viscoso y húmedo

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS!

El hombre se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y rápidamente retrocedió, de sus pantalones salía un humo acre y parecían empezar a deshacerse, corrió saliendo de la sala, se escucharon varias risas cuando algunas de las personas de la sala lo vieron huir maldiciendo, Pacifica rio un poco al ver como este se alejaba

-¿Que fue eso?...

-Yo también se hacer algunas cosas

-Más te vale que no uses ninguna conmigo

-No… pero Mabel probablemente lo haga

Pacifica abrió los ojos súbitamente asustada, Mabel, cualquiera de las dos Mabel, eran muy capaces de hacer algo como eso, la sala se oscureció, Pacifica sonrío y tomo la mano de Dipper con suavidad mientras veían la película

-Por cierto Dipper… gracias por eso…

En la isla, Stanford había atracado el barco cerca de un pequeño y viejo atracadero, las dos Mabel, Stanley y Stanford bajaron del barco, había una cortina de niebla alrededor

-Bueno… ¿Que hacemos? ¡MABEL QUÉDATE AQUÍ! –Ford-

La niña se quedó quieta regresando rápidamente junto a su madre, Ford miro a Mabel enfadado

-No debimos traerla… -Ford-

-Bueno… -Mabel-

-Bueno seis dedos no es problema, tú y ella pueden quedarse en el barco –Stan-

-¿Quedarnos los dos? –Mabel y Ford-

-Sí, tu no conoces la isla, yo la conozco como la palma de mi mano… y hace tiempo que me dices que quieres pescar

-Bueno… supongo –Ford-

-Mama quiero ir con ustedes –Mabel-

-No vamos a ver nada cielo, hay mucha niebla… ¿No prefieres ver los pescados que atrapara tío Ford?

-¡SIII!

-Bueno no tardaremos cariño –Mabel-

-¿Seguros? –Ford-

-Claro tío o prefieres que sea Tío Stan quien cuide a la niña

-… … … No tarden

Stan y Mabel se miraron y sonrieron, adentrándose en la niebla, pronto desaparecieron de la vista de Ford, no se dirigieron por la orilla a donde estaba el monstruo marino si no que se adentraron directamente en esta, Stan solamente seguía a Mabel

-Bueno calabaza ¿Para que vinimos?

-Ha… estoy buscando algo tío…

-¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?

-Una piedra…

-¿Una piedra?

-Si… no se mas…

Mabel miro a su alrededor, nerviosa,

-Flash back-

Eliza miraba atentamente varias piedras talladas, con ojo critico

-Vaya están muy bien echas realmente tienes habilidad, como con tus figuras

-Si… siempre he sido buena con esas cosas… ¿Entonces ahora que haremos?

-Pues… mmmm…

Eliza se sentó mirando las rocas que Mabel había tallado en silencio, después de eso volteo a ver a Mabel

-¿Que sabes de la isla que está en el centro del lago?

-Fin del flashback-

Mabel suspiro, solo sabía que debía buscar una piedra en esa isla, pero Eliza se había limitado a decirle que recorriera el lugar "Recorre la isla, sabrás que es cuando lo veas, si recorres la isla una vez y no encuentras nada abandona la búsqueda" mientras seguía moviéndose entre la niebla Mabel no entendía que podía estar buscando, mientras su tío miraba alrededor

-Esto… es raro –Stan-

-¿Qué cosa tío? –Mabel-

-Esta cosa… no estaba aquí antes y es muy pesada para que llegara sola, alguien la puso aqui

Stan se acercó y puso su mano en una piedra grande

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Mabel-

-Bueno mira, yo puse esto

Stan le mostro una marca en la rama, era una S dibujada en la corteza

-Por… ok ¿Que tienes de contrabando en la isla?

-Más bien dirás que no tengo

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron de repente

-Más te vale que Wendy no se entere tío

-No te preocupes ella nunca viene aquí… además el lugar está muy escondido

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

-Una… ha bueno lo mejor será que te lo muestre, ven… además creo que nos servirán unas lámparas, tengo en ese lugar

-Bueno

Stan sonrío y tomo la muñeca de Mabel jalándola, Mabel sonreía pero se daba cuenta que Stan estaba muy serio, caminaba siguiendo un pequeño sendero pero rápidamente, sin detenerse y mirando hacia todos lados, evitando plantas y hacer ruido, sin soltar a Mabel, sin hablar, Mabel no comprendía porque estaba tan nervioso y a que trataba de evitar, escucho de repente un torrente, el sonido iba haciéndose más fuerte conforme caminaban hasta que vio a lo lejos una cascada, formada por un rio que atravesaba de lado al lado de la isla y este pasaba sobre una roca, Mabel no entendía como pero presentía que ese lugar no era natural, aun así no dijo nada mientras Stan se acercaba, detrás de la cascada parecía haber una pared de roca sólida.

-Bueno aquí es, vamos con cuidado... esta resbaloso

Stan paso junto al torrente y Mabel se fijó de donde se sujetaba, había varias rocas por donde podía sujetarse, así que siguió a Stan llegando al otro lado sin apenas mojarse, sorprendiéndose, aunque afuera del torrente parecía haber solo una pared de roca del otro lado había una gruta, en la que había varias cajas de madera

-Así que aquí guardas todo tu contrabando… ¡ESPERO QUE ADENTRO NO TENGAS PERRITOS!

-Claro que no… bueno… hace tiempo deje de traer perritos era molesto tenerlos guardados aquí

-Bueno… ha…

Mabel volteo a ver el torrente de agua y vio algo extraño

-¿Tío que es eso?

-¿Qué cosa? Es solo agua…

-No… eso…

Mabel miraba en el agua una forma extraña, de repente se dio cuenta de que el agua saltaba y se movía alrededor de algo, había un objeto solido en el centro del torrente, camino hacia la cascada

-Ten cuidado calabaza, es resbaloso

-Si pero… mira esto…

Mabel entro en el torrente sintiendo como quedaba totalmente empapada, no veía nada en el agua pero movió la mano hacia donde esta cambiaba de dirección y para su sorpresa tomo algo sólido, lo sujeto y lo quito, retrocedió unos pasos, tenía una piedra redonda y transparente que cabía perfectamente en su mano

-¿Que rayos es eso? –Stan-

-No se… pero… bueno esto era lo que buscaba…

-Bueno entonces… silencio

A través del agua miraron claramente luces de linternas que atravesaban la niebla, Mabel y Stan retrocedieron alarmados, cuando vieron dos siluetas de lo que parecían ser perros

-Nos encontraran…-Stan-

-¿Eso… eso crees? ¿Cómo sabias que había alguien aquí? –Mabel-

-Algunas de mis señales estaban borradas… y había nuevas para marcar caminos las vi cuando veníamos

Mabel vio como Stan se ponía sus nudillos de bronce y se preparó también, las creaturas se acercaban, a pesar del torrente escucharon voces claramente y varios gruñidos

-¿Han encontrado algo? –Voz-

-Nada

Mabel sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo cuando escucho la segunda voz, una voz fría y cruel, una voz que venía de la creatura a 4 patas cuya silueta se dibujaba contra el agua

-Aquí solo hay rocas

-Bien entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Otra silueta humana se acerco

-Debemos dejarlos ir –Segunda voz-

-¿Dejarlos solo así? Es solo un anciano y una niña… no será problema deshacerse de ellos

-No han bajado a la isla, si no lo hacen no descubrirán nada, pero si llegan a desaparecer y alguien más sabia que vendrían aquí tendremos a la policía rastreando la isla de inmediato, nos descubrirán

-Bien… entonces vámonos…

Mabel y Stan vieron que las siluetas se marchaban y pronto se dejaron de escuchar aun así no se movían de repente algo grande entro en la cascada

-Bueno…parece que ya…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Así que son ustedes, silencio…

Los dos miraron aterrados a… Greil, el hombre los miraba divertido, sin importarle que el agua cayera encima de él, sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo y parecía haber algo salvaje en su mirada, pero aun así no parecía enfadado

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí

Los dos salieron de la cascada, Greil miro alrededor y Mabel noto como su nariz se movía, como si fuera un animal olfateando algo

-Adelante –Greil-

Los dos empezaron a seguir al hombre, que parecía conocer perfectamente el camino ya que aunque miraba hacia todos lados en silencio no corrigió el rumbo ni un solo momento, ni se desoriento a pesar de la espesa niebla y follaje del lugar, no uso el camino por el que Mabel y Stan pasaron si no que los llevaba en línea recta pero aun así no hacían ruido al caminar ni tropezaban, como si la isla los dejara pasar, Mabel volteo y vio a lo lejos varias luces

-Ellos… Nos están buscando?-Mabel-

-No, solo patrullan la isla, tienen miedo de que Ford desembarque y descubra algo pero no se atreven a hacerle daño por temor a que alguien más venga a buscarlo, deben tener mucho miedo de que los encuentren si se arriesgan a usar luces aun con esta niebla

-Si eso escuchamos, ¿Tu como lo sabes?

-También lo escuche…

-¡Espera! ¡Que… rayos pasa aquí tu lo sabes mocoso! –Stan-

-No, esto es nuevo para mí jamás vengo a esta isla…

-¿Entonces como supiste que vendríamos? –Mabel-

Greil volteo a verlos y por un momento se vio feroz e intimidante, pero no veía hacia Mabel o a Stan si no a algo detrás de ellos, pero después desvió la mirada de nuevo y toda la amenaza desapareció de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una mueca burlona

-Me gusta pescar, me encontraba en la orilla del lago haciendo eso cuando vi su barco acercarse a la isla y me dio curiosidad… nada mal humana

Greil miro a Mabel con mucho interés y esta enrojeció, sonriéndole nerviosa, pero gustándole el haber atrapado la mirada del hombre hasta que de repente comprendió, seguramente el sabia a que habían ido y que había encontrado, iba a decir algo cuando Stan se puso entre ella y el hombre con el ceño fruncido, aunque por un momento Mabel deseo que no lo insultara, Greil podría ser amable pero era mucho más grande que Stan y si tenía la mitad de la fuerza que aparentaba tener sin duda podría hacer pedazos a su tío de un golpe pero este no pareció intimidarse por Stan solamente le sonrío como si viera algo muy divertido

-Escucha mocoso sé que algo está pasando aquí y probablemente tu también lo sepas así que… más te vale que nos días que está pasando

Greil se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza

-No lo sé, esto que pasa aquí es nuevo, solo sé que tengo que sacarlos de aquí, ahora, síganme y en silencio

Sin decir más se dio media vuelta para irse, Stan lo miro furioso pero camino detrás de el, Mabel los siguió pero comprendiendo a su tío, se notaba que Greil sabia más de lo que decía, llegaron al barco donde Ford los esperaba

-Hey chicos que pa… ¿Tu? ¿Que rayos haces aquí Greil? –Ford-

-Pescando y pesque a estos dos, ahora debemos irnos, iré con ustedes –Greil-

Mabel pensó que Ford haría preguntas o diría algo como lo hizo Stan pero este solo pensó un segundo y asintió

-Bien entonces sube ya estamos listos para zarpar

-¡MAMA MAMA MIRA EL PESCADO QUE ATRAPE MIRA EL PESCADO!

La pequeña Mabel saltaba como loca agitando un pequeño pez como si fuera lo más increíble que había visto en su vida y Mabel rio corriendo hacia ella, cuando de repente recordó la roca, sin poder creérselo se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que la traía miro sus manos y no había nada

-Pero que paso… ¿Donde la perdí? –Mabel-

-Toma humana esto te servirá

Greil le tendió un brazalete, Mabel lo miro sorprendida, estaba echo de ramas de árbol que entrelazadas formaban una fina correa y en el centro, brillando, estaba una pequeña piedra apenas del tamaño de una joya, pero a pesar de que el tamaño era muy diferente Mabel supo de alguna manera que esa era la roca que había encontrado en la cascada

-Como rayos… ¿De donde sacaste esto? –Mabel-

-Debería ser obvio… magia

Greil no dijo nada más y subió al barco, Mabel se puso el brazalete y se encogió de hombros subiendo también al barco.

La película había terminado, Pacifica y Dipper salían del cine conversando animados, aunque Dipper hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por reír y hablar de la película solo porque…

-En serio no se cómo te gustan esas cosas… digo sé que a los nerds les gusta eso pero… bueno… al menos te divertiste…

-Ha… bueno…

Dipper nervioso volteo a ver la cartelera, donde decía "Liga de la justicia" y forzó una sonrisa

-Y ya se, seguramente esperabas que escogiera algo que odiaras ¿Verdad?

-Si… ha… jajaja si me sorprendiste…

Pacifica sonrío contenta lo que no pudo evitar que Dipper sonriera también, se notaba que la chica había escogido esa película para que el disfrutara, que se divirtiera con ella y estaba contenta de haber logrado ese resultado, Dipper no tenía corazón para decirle que no le había gustado

-Bueno entonces… no sé, ¿Querrías ir a comer algo? Aun es… temprano…

-Si, creo que estaría bien

Pacifica enrojeció un poco cuando Dipper tomo su mano, pero la apretó caminando ambos de esa manera, ambos sonriéndose y aparentando estar calmados pero por dentro…

-¡MIERDA SOY PATETIC PONERME ASÍ SOLO PORQUE ME TOMA LA MANO! ¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA NO LO ARRUINES ES TU PRIMERA CITA! –Pensamiento… de los dos-

Dipper trago saliva volteando a ver a Pacifica, a diferencia de el esta se veía serena y perfectamente tranquila a pesar de lo que pensaba, Dipper trago saliva mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta de Dipper

-Bueno ahora ¿A dónde iremos Pines?

Pacifica volteo a ver la carretera cuando noto que Dipper no giraba para regresar al pueblo si no que entraba más a la ciudad, pero al voltear de nuevo hacia Dipper vio que este tenía una hoja en la mano

-Pues… ha…

-Espera… a ver eso

-¡HEY NO NO NO!

Dipper trato de alejar la hoja de papel que tenía en la mano mientras Pacifica riendo trataba de quitársela

-¡HAAA CUIDADO VAMOS A CHOCAR! –Dipper-

-¡Dame esa hoja!

Pacifica intentaba quitarle el papel a Dipper haciendo que este perdiera el control de la camioneta, hasta que esta giro rápidamente y Dipper apenas logro meter el freno

-¡IDIOTA QUE HACES! –Pacifica-

-LO SIENTO LO SIENTO EL…

-J¡aja lo tengo!

Pacifica aprovecho que Dipper se distrajo disculpándose para por fin quitarse el papel, Dipper la miro entre apenado y… asustado de que a la chica le importara más saber que era ese papelito que el haber estado a punto de matarse, de repente recordó el papelito y volteo a ver a Pacifica, esperando escuchar carcajadas o burlas, pero esta solo doblo el papel tendiéndoselo a Dipper

-ha… yo…

-Así que…. Bueno…

Pacifica estaba totalmente roja, se recargo en el sillón sonriéndole a Dipper, le encantaba que Dipper hubiera echo incluso un plan detallado de la cita, de la manera obsesiva que siempre tenía cuando algo le importaba, rasgo que ella misma había visto antes y que Mabel le había descrito muchas veces y al menos ya sabía por que había querido ir a la ciudad… en el pueblo no se encontraban lugares como al que el quería llevarla

-Ese… restaurante me gusta mucho… ¿Vamos?

-Ha… si… vamos…

Dipper arranco la camioneta, pero muy apenado de que Pacifica hubiera descubierto su lista por más de que la joven actuara como si no hubiera visto nada, en todo el viaje no hicieron nada, no hablaron, solamente miraban el camino hasta que Dipper se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un restaurante, Pacifica espero hasta que Dipper detuviera la camioneta, Dipper noto como esta temblaba un poco y respiraba algo agitada

-Pacifica… estas bie…

En ese momento Pacifica volteo hacia él y jalándolo de la camisa le dio un beso en los labios, Dipper abrió los ojos como platos pero después de un segundo empezó a corresponder el beso buscando atraer a la joven hacia el pero en ese momento Pacifica se alejó rápidamente, Dipper la miro extrañado, Pacifica estaba pálida, respiraba agitada y rápidamente salió de la camioneta

-¡Pacifica pasa algo!

Dipper bajo de la camioneta, asustado, Pacifica volteo a verlo, totalmente colorada, pero sin poder ocultar la palidez que se había apoderado de su rostro

-No… no ocurre nada… yo… vamos…

-Paz… podemos irnos, ven volveremos al pueblo

-No… Dipper…

Pacifica lo miro y sonriendo, se acercó a Dipper y para sorpresa de este, se sujetó a su brazo sonriéndole al verle a los ojos

-Vamos… sigamos con nuestra cita, Mason

Dipper sonrío y asintió mientras ambos entraban en el restaurante, este se preguntaba que había podido pasarle a la chica, no bastaba con que ella le decía que no pasaba nada pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era el momento de hacer esa pregunta, en cambio Pacifica solo pensaba en las dos sensaciones que acababa de tener… un gran terror cuando Dipper la acerco hacia el al besarlo sintió como si estuviera reviviendo un horrible momento, un horrible recuerdo… pero como todo eso había desaparecido de repente por un segundo, cuando al alejarse un poco por fin recordó lo que el terror le hizo olvidar… que a quien besaba era a Dipper Pines… porque ella deseo hacerlo, como en ese momento ella deseaba caminar sujeta a su brazo y para su sorpresa, el terror se había esfumado convirtiéndose en una calidez y una tranquilidad que no había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo por más de que tenía todo lo que quería que sucediera en mente, espero me haya quedado bien

Ni idea si el siguiente capítulo seguirá con la cita de Dipper y Pacifica o si empezara por otro día aun no lo decido pero mientras tanto si puedo adelantar que lo que vivió Mabel en esa isla es muy muy importante

Hasta la próxima


	18. Chapter 18

Ya pasaba la media noche, la camioneta de Dipper avanzaba por el pueblo hasta detenerse frente a la casa de Pacifica, al llegar, bajo tranquilamente de esta y Dipper bajo junto a ella, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona Pacifica inmediatamente le diría que volviera al auto pues no se quedaría esa noche… pero en ese momento algo le decía que Dipper igual no tenía ese pensamiento sobre ella, finalmente llegaron a la casa.

-Vaya olvidaba lo bien protegida que estabas

Dipper miro nervioso todos los cerrojos que Pacifica tenía en su casa, esta se puso colorada pero actuó como si nada sucediera haciendo que Dipper sonriera, este no podía evitar encontrar adorable el que cuando se sentía avergonzada se limitaba a actuar como si nada pasara, Pacifica empezó a abrir abrió la puerta cerrojo por cerrojo pero susurrando rápidamente varios hechizos deseando que Dipper no se diera cuenta ya que no solamente eran cerrojos de metal lo que mantenían su puerta cerrada, Dipper por su cuenta la escuchaba perfectamente pero algo le decía que a ella no le haría gracia el que se lo dijera, finalmente Pacifica termino de abrir la puerta y volteo a ver a Dipper sonriendo.

-Bueno pues… aquí termina la noche…

-Si… no estuvo tan mal… ¿Verdad?

-Para haber salido con un nerd… no… nada mal… pero… amm Dipper…

-¿Si?

-La próxima vez yo decido a donde vamos… ¿De acuerdo?

Dipper pensó por un momento decepcionado que la salida no le había gustado por completo a Pacifica y quisiera la próxima vez decidir que hacer… pero de repente comprendido lo que ella le decía, que quería salir de nuevo con el… su enorme sonrisa hizo que Pacifica riera un poco pero sin burla ni malicia, solamente pareciéndole bastante tierno por alguna razón que reaccionara de esa manera, pareciendo ser de nuevo el chico sabiondo que había llegado al pueblo hacia años.

-Cla… claro…

-Entonces nos vemos después… Dipper.

Pacifica se puso de puntitas y beso su mejilla, después retrocedió y antes de que Dipper pudiera decir algo más la puerta ya se había cerrado, Dipper escucho como los cerrojos se cerraban de golpe, ya que eran automáticos y camino hacia la camioneta, Pacifica lo miraba irse desde su ventana cuando de repente noto algo en el bosque, dos grandes pero rápidos resplandores, como un pestañeo, a una gran altura, pensó por un momento que Dipper no lo había visto pero de repente su teléfono sonó y ella contesto.

-¿Viste eso? –Dipper-

-Si…

-ha… ¿Debería preocuparme?

-No… yo diría que no…

-¿Qué cosa es Paz?

Pacifica rio un poco, en el tono de voz de Dipper solamente se adivinaba curiosidad… muchísima curiosidad y emoción mal disimulada, pero ni una pisca de miedo.

-Jajajaja es bueno, tonto… no te preocupes

-Dime que es… o saldré a buscarlo

-Eres… imposible… bueno pero te lo diré mañana

-¿Por qué mañana?

-Porque yo ya me voy a dormir

-Pero si es temprano

Pacifica no pudo evitar reír, ya que eran más de la 1 de la mañana, sentía como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

-Ya vete a casa, te prometo que mañana te hablare de el

-Lo has prometido

-Lo he prometido

-Bien... entonces…

-Descansa Dipper…

-Tú también

La camioneta de Dipper arranco, Pacifica espero hasta que esta desapareció de la vista, pero al mismo tiempo vigilaba los árboles, de repente vio como estos se movían un poco, como si algo gigantesco caminara entre estos aunque no se veía nada.

-¿Que paso aquí… para que debas estar afuera?

Se preguntó en voz alta, pero después de unos momentos se alejó de la ventana y susurrando un hechizo que hizo aparecer una gran barrera sobre su casa, que abarcaba también la de linda Susan, por si acaso, pero no salió a ver que sucedía, fue directo a dormir…

-10 minutos después suena el teléfono-

-¡QUE TE LO DIGO MAÑANA PINES!

O a intentar hacerlo…

Wendy se encontraba en su casa recostada en el sofá, solamente cambiándole de canal en canal, pero sin siquiera mirar realmente la programación, solamente pensaba en los pocos resultados que había tenido su investigación, muchos le habían dicho que se tranquilizara, que no se implicara tanto, hasta Durland le había mencionado que tuviera paciencia pero no podía, Wendy sabía que no lo comprendían pero ella había visto como los asesinaban a todos, había visto cada movimiento, cada expresión, como si hubiera estado realmente en ese ese lugar… de repente volteo al ver una gran sombra que de repente había aparecido en su sala… Y sonrió sentándose en el sillón mientras la sombra se acercaba, era Greil.

-Voy a empezar a cerrar la casa como lo hace Pacifica si sigues haciendo eso.

-No es verdad, a ti te encanta que venga de noche.

Wendy y el se miraron un segundo y Wendy rio mientras se acomodaba pero dejándole suficiente espacio al hombre para que se sentara, cosa que hizo, los dos estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos y después Wendy volteo a verlo.

-A algo viniste…

-Si… esta noche encontré cierta… actividad en el lago del centro de Gravity Falls… que seguro te interesa.

Wendy lo miro apenas unos segundos y de inmediato se levantó, sin decir nada camino a un estuche y de ahí saco su arma.

-No iras en ese momento

-¿Por qué no?... si… si están ahí…

Se había puesto pálida y sus manos temblaban, de repente un aura roja empezó a rodearla mientras hablaba, sus cabellos comenzaban a flotar, de repente solo dejo el arma de vuelta en el estuche.

-Ni siquiera necesito esto…

-No, porque no iras

-Iré

Wendy volteo, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, Greil se levantó y no parecía extrañado ni intimidado en lo más mínimo por ella

-Wendy, recorrí ese lugar de arriba a abajo, estoy seguro de que algo pasa en esa isla, algo peligroso… y sin duda tendrás que lidiar con eso pronto pero no en este momento.

El rostro de Wendy adopto una expresión suplicante y triste a pesar de que no volvió a la normalidad, Greil se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros.

-Yo estuve en ese lugar también ¿recuerdas? Olfatee todo… nadie que estuviera en ese sótano piso a isla, pero estoy seguro de tienen algo que ver, pero si vas en este momento.

-Solo alertare a los verdaderos culpables… ¿Verdad?

Wendy volvió a la normalidad, encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero si ellos… hacen algo…

-No lo harán, sabemos dónde están, los vigilare… déjame eso a mí.

-Interferirás ¿Por mí? ¿Tu?

EL hombre se congio de hombros sonriendo

-Mi cacería en este momento no da frutos así que tengo tiempo para eso

Wendy sonrió y se acercó a él pero solo se apoyó en su pecho con los ojos cerrados

-Estoy… tan…

-Shh… será mejor que descanses…

-Me ayudaras ¿Verdad? No puedo pedirle a Dipper mas que investigaciones… no ahora… y… ella no lo hará… tu…

-Lo hare, es una promesa

Greil puso su mano sobre los ojos de Wendy, al momento de quitarla estos estaban cerrados y Wendy estaba totalmente dormida, la tomo y la subió recostándola en su cama, para después bajar, de repente se detuvo.

-Vaya… vaya… tu dando la cara por humanos

En el sillón de Wendy se encontraba Eliza, pero en su forma oscura, tomo una botella de cerveza pero la olio y la quito rápido

-No está prohibido hacerlo

-Para nada, solo es raro en ti, creo que es la primera vez en… ¿200 años? Que haces algo así… sí creo que si… aunque… bueno… no lo lograras tampoco con ella

-No es algo que me importe, ¿Para qué viniste?

-En realidad, para verla a ella y hacer justo lo que acabas de hacer tu, que descansara un poco

-¿Entonces piensas interferir?

-¿He? Claro que no…

-¿Por qué no? Podrías arreglarlo todo, ahora mismo, si quisieras

-Si pero no… tengo mis razones ya deberías saberlo ¿Hace cuánto que me conoces?

-Bueno…

-¿Y cuantas veces me has hecho hacer algo sin saber que estoy haciendo?

Greil abrió la boca como para decir algo

-Sin contar lo del renacimiento

Cerro la boca

-Así que no te preocupes… ahora… ¿Dipper Pines llego a su casa a salvo?

-Como sabias que lo acompañe

-Por qué te estas involucrando y te conozco… ¿Lo hizo?

-Si

-¿Alguien lo seguía?

-No… eso fue extraño, sabemos que lo tienen vigilado.

-Bueno por el momento es bueno… eso significa que no piensan que es peligroso… muy bueno...

Eliza empezó a desvanecerse lentamente en el aire

-¿Y qué quieres que haga ahora?

-Haz lo que quieras.

Desapareció en la nada, Greil suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón, unos minutos después dormía profundamente…

-4 días después-

El día comenzaba en Gravity Falls, Mabel caminaba por el centro comercial con una inmensa sonrisa, en su muñeca traía su brazalete echo de ramas entrelazadas con una joya azul brillando, Mabel no sabía explicar por qué pero sentía como si el brillo de la joya fuera alegre, como si le gustara estar en ese lugar, para sorpresa de Mabel, había tenido esa sensación de familiaridad con esa joya desde la misma noche en la que la había llevado a casa, Ford al parecer solamente la ignoraba y se limitó a enfadarse un poco cuando le dijo que Greil se la había dado, Dipper… había llegado con una sonrisa tonta de su cita que ni siquiera le había hecho caso a ese misterio y Mabel, por la promesa hecha a Eliza, tenía prohibido decirle nada si él no le preguntaba, pero para su sorpresa, el día siguiente a su pequeña expedición Eliza se había negado a decirle nada.

-Flash back-

-Nuestras clases son un día a la semana ¿recuerdas? Te veré en 6 días

-Pero…

-Adiós n.n

Mabel suspiro y salió del claro.

-Fin del flashback-

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde ese momento, Mabel aun no lograba hacer nada con esa joya y hasta la había olvidado a ratos cuando finalmente ese día se le había ocurrido, por fin, preguntarle a Pacifica, sin poder creer que eso no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, por lo que había dejado a la niña con sus tíos y Pato y se había dirigido al centro comercial a hablar con ella, antes de acercarse a la tienda Mabel solo escucho unas risitas por lo que fue lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose a Molly y otras 2 empleadas de la tienda cuchicheando entre ellas y tratando de sofocar sus risitas, Mabel se acercó de puntitas susurrando

-Y bien ¿Qué pasa?

-Ha… señorita Pines… ha… pues…

Molly rio un poco más señalando disimuladamente hacia una esquina, Mabel volteo y raídamente se tapó la boca para evitar reír, en un extremo de la tienda, acomodando algunas cosas con una mano y hablando por su celular con la otra se encontraba Pacifica, pero con una sonrisa enorme y una expresión melosa que Mabel jamás en su vida le había visto, Molly le dijo a las otras chicas que se callaron un segundo y estas intentaron y Mabel entonces pudo escuchar muy suavemente

-Si… te lo diré hoy Dipper… si… jiji sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas…

El tono de voz de Pacifica era mucho más… ¿cariñoso? De lo que jamás había escuchado en su vida, Mabel solamente lo había escuchado en chicas muy melosas hablando de su nuevo novio y el hecho de que fuera Pacifica Noroeste quien hablara así era lo que más la descolocaba.

Pacifica muy sonrojada colgó la llamada y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había acomodado nada, pero ya se lo pediría a alguna de las chicas que lo hiciera, volteo… y vio a todas sus empleadas y peor aún a Mabel con una sonrisa traviesa, Pacifica se puso muy roja pero intento fingir normalidad.

-Y bien ¿Les pago por reírse o les pago por trabajar?

-A mí no me pagas lo hago gratis –Mabel-

Las chicas que hasta ese momento habían más o menos mantenido la compostura empezaron a reír con fuerza y ni siquiera el ceño fruncido de Pacifica logro que se detuvieran, mas que nada por su rostro sonrojado y su cara de vergüenza, por lo que Pacifica simplemente se volteo y camino hacia la oficina con la actitud y pose más digna que fue capaz de adoptar, cosa que no le sirvió mucho cuando choco con al puerta ya que se abría hacia afuera… finalmente la abrió y entro, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Mabel se coló en la oficina, Pacifica volteo a verla con los brazos cruzados… seria… pero finalmente los bajo derrotados ante la mirada alegre de Mabel

-Y bien… ¿Entonces les fue bien?

-Ya… cállate… fenome… ok si

Suspiro mirando al suelo muy sonrojada haciendo que Mabel riera aún mas

-Y bien ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?

-Vamos no me estoy burlando de ti oxigenada… en serio… solo… solo…

-¿Solo te da coraje que yo tengo citas y tú no?

-Ok paro

Dijo automáticamente Mabel, borrando en buena parte la sonrisa de su rostro… un segundo antes de que esta reapareciera pero aun así fue suficiente para que parara sus burlas, por lo que Pacifica se dio por satisfecha y se sentó empezando a trabajar.

-Bueno entonces ¿Que querías?

-Ha si… bueno… quería mostrarte esto

Pacifica vio que Mabel luchaba por quitarse una pulsera de madera, que parecía no querer desprenderse de su piel

-No… no sale…

-A ver… no sé por qué usas esto no va conti… ¡RAYOS!

La mirada de Pacifica se topó con la gema que estaba en el centro de la pulsera, Pacifica la toco con la mano, mirándola asombrada.

-¿Donde conseguiste esto?

-Pues…

Mabel le conto rápidamente la tarea que Eliza le había dado y como había conseguido esa joya, a cada momento Pacifica parecía más seria, pero después negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene caso que vayas a verla hasta tu siguiente clase o que ella te llame

-Bueno pero creí que tu sabrías que es esto

-Por lo que puedo ver… es solo una piedra, como las que has estado practicando, solo que tiene una energía especial

-¿Energía especial?

-Sí, las gemas mágicas son solo piedras que reciben su magia del hechicero que las crea, el tipo de gema, forma en que son talladas, la cantidad de magia que se coloca en estas y el conjuro que se usa en ellos son los que determinan su poder, su ventaja es que una vez creadas cualquiera puede usarlas aun sin saber nada de magia, esa que tienes tu es así… pero no sé qué fue lo que la creo, no parece humano…

Mabel noto como la mirada de Pacifica no se apartaba de la joya, de repente vio sus ojos brillar, como si reflejaran una luz extraña, volteo a ver la gema y esta era la que brillaba, pero Pacifica se alejo

-Definitivamente no lo es… no se por qué Eliza quiso que la tuvieras, pero estas cosas por lo general están bien protegidas, no cualquiera la encontraría.

-Bueeeeeeno… entonces… chisme chisme ¿Por fin me dirás que paso con Dipper y tú?

Pacifica miro con seriedad a Mabel, con perfecta calma, no estaba alterada lo más mínimo… aun así Mabel solo sonrió y Pacifica de repente, colorada, desvió la mirada

-Vaya ¿Tan bien les fue?

-¡Ya cállate fenómeno!

Mabel rio y siguió picándola, Pacifica se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mar a la pared para ocultar su sonrojo, pero mientras tanto no se sacaba de la cabeza esa joya que Mabel tenía en su muñeca.

En la estación de policía Wendy entro estirándose un poco y con una enorme sonrisa, se sentía mejor de lo que no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, aunque era consciente de que su descanso había sido gracias al conjuro que le había puesto Greil se lo agradecía ya que desde esa noche dormía sin pesadillas, también se le había ocurrido un plan para revisar la isla algo que no se le quitaba de la mente desde que supo que algo sucedía en ese lugar, de repente empezó a escuchar varios rápidos golpecitos y al buscar de dónde venían vio a Dipper que tecleaba sin parar en una laptop, totalmente inmerso en lo que hacía, Wendy ya lo había visto en ese estado un par de veces y por lo general no lo molestaba pero ahora tenía un pequeño favor que pedirle así que lo rodeo desde un poco lejos y se acercó a el lentamente por la espalda… despacio… lista para asustar…

-Hola Wendy

-Ha… como me descubriste ¿Hhe?

Pregunto pero rápidamente se dio cuenta, la pantalla de la computadora la reflejaba, Dipper solo tenía frente a el un documento en blanco pero Wendy estaba totalmente segura de que no era eso lo que estaba tecleando, igual ella no sería quien se metería en los asuntos privados de Dipper.

-Bueno ¿Te interrumpo?

-No, no hago nada importante.

-Bueno, en ese caso puedes dejar eso nada importante y venir, quiero pedirte ayuda con algo

Dipper cerró la laptop y se levantó, Wendy camino por la jefatura hasta llegar a una habitación que Dipper no había visitado aun.

-¿El almacén de evidencias?

-Si… no es raro que no lo conozcas, como en Gravity Falls apenas tenemos crímenes no se usa para nada… al menos no se usaba…

Wendy se cayó un segundo y su semblante se entristeció pero inmediatamente recupero su sonrisa

-Así que lo usamos para otro tipo de cosas, Durland y Blubs tienen prohibida la entrada a este lugar

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los descubrieron curioseando entre las cosas almacenadas buscando que regalarse de aniversario

-Bie… ¿Que rayos tienen ahí?

-Nada que debas ver

Dijo rápidamente Wendy jalando la mano de Dipper, en una habitación cerrada se leía: Archivo Pines, Dipper se dejó llevar prometiéndose volver a curiosear tan pronto Wendy se distrajera, esta lo guio hacia una esquina y empezó a buscar en varias cajas.

-Y bien… que busc…

-¡AQUÍ ESTA!

De una caja saco un control y después un aparato diminuto, apenas cabía en la palma de su mano, Dipper se lo quito revisándolo rápidamente.

-¿Dónde rayos conseguiste este dron?

-¿Es bueno?

-Pues… parece muy caro, tendría que revisar el modelo en internet pero… si… si es muy bueno

-Era de Tobi Decidido, dijo que lo quería para obtener noticias del bosque pero lo confiscamos por modificaciones mágicas ilegales, hechizaron de alguna manera la batería y el alcance para que fuera ilimitado, tiene una cámara de video con visor nocturno y cuando abrimos la memoria… bueno… digamos que a la señora Jiménez no le hizo ninguna gracia... ni a Tambry tampoco…

-Genial pero ¿Para qué me muestras eso?

-Bueno… necesito que me hagas un favor ¿sí? E involucra volar esa cosa, no sé cómo hacerlo pero quizás puedas… ha olvídalo

Comento Wendy con una sonrisa, el dron ya volaba a su alrededor, el aparato no hacia ningún ruido y era tan rápido que por momentos apenas se veía mientras Dipper ni siquiera miraba los controles.

-Bueno y me dirás cuál es el favor

-ha… si… bueno ¿Podrías decirle a Mabel que por fin tendremos esa noche de películas? Esta noche, necesito que me ayudes con algo… extra oficial…

-Si bueno… no se…

-Te doy el dron

-Echo pero ¿Puedes dármelo?

Wendy se encogió de hombros

-Nadie sabe que está aquí más que nosotros dos, además eres Dipper Pines ¿Te importa que lo estemos robando?

-Buen punto, entonces nos veremos en tu casa

-A las diez

-De acuerdo, también me gustaría pedirte algo a cambio aparte de esto

-Dime

-No, te lo diré cuando hayamos terminado esta noche

-Eso suena a que lo que me pedirás quizás no me guste y esperaras hasta que te deba una y no tenga opción de negarme… Pacifica te está pegando lo manipulador y malvado, Dipper

-Algo así…

En ese momento una tonada se escuchó y Dipper llevo la mano a su celular sacándolo, Wendy extrañada lo miro, era una alarma, miro a Dipper con picardía

-Es cierto es tu hora de comer, no llegues tarde

-No… no lo hare… ha… bueno…

-Yo me llevo esto, tranquilo

Wendy le quito el control remoto del dron, lo apago y lo guardo en su caja, antes de que se diera cuenta ya Dipper estaba saliendo

-Entonces nos veremos a la noche

-Nada de eso nos veremos cuando acabe tu hora de comer Dipper… no tolerare más de 5 horas de atraso ¿entendiste?

Dipper sonrió y cerró la puerta, tan pronto lo hizo la sonrisa de Wendy se borró mirando la caja, esos días había pensado mucho en eso y había tomado una decisión, aunque no quisiera tenía que involucrar a Dipper, en Gravity Falls solo había 2 personas a quienes podría pedirle ayuda y Wendy estaba no quería involucrar a Pacifica.

Pacifica trabajaba rápidamente en su oficina, sin decir una palabra, totalmente concentrada en el papeleo… o eso quería, ya que sentía la mirada de alguien sobre ella, la mirada que más la ponía nerviosa y exasperaba en el mundo

-Y bien…

-Por favoooooooor…

-Ya te he dicho que no

-Anda…

-¡No es no, Pines!

-Vamos solo será una reunión, solo chicas, Yo, Grenda, Candy, Wendy, Tambry, faltas tu

-… … …

-Estará Dipper.

Pacifica siguió tecleando en la computadora, Mabel sonrió y conto mentalmente

-3… 2… 1…

-¡De acuerdo iré! Pero no esperes que me quede a dormir ¿De acuerdo?

-¡BIEN! ¡Entonces nos veremos esta noche!

Mabel se levantó salió de la oficina lo más rápido que podía, haciendo que Pacifica decidiera que a partir de ese momento cedería de inmediato a todas sus ocurrencias, al menos le ahorraba tiempo ya que se había dado cuenta que siempre acababa aceptando, después de eso vio el reloj de la computadora y se levantó rápido, tomo su bolso… y luego regreso a la computadora, abrió una ventana donde se veía la tienda a través de las cámaras de seguridad y se aseguró que Mabel no estuviera a la vista y ya que no lo estaba, se volvió a levantar y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

Camino intentando aparentar normalidad aunque en realidad miraba para todos lados esperando y deseando no ver a Mabel, cosa que no sucedió, finalmente llego a un pequeño restaurante, entro y sonrío al ver que Dipper ya la esperaba en la mesa más apartada, se sentó frente a él, que parecía estar bastante concentrado en su computadora pero la cerro tan pronto Pacifica se sentó.

-Perdona por llegar tarde, la loca de tu hermana

-¿Que hizo ahora?

-Ha… nada… no hizo nada…

Dipper no le creyó sobre todo porque Pacifica desvió la mirada, había descubierto que era una pésima mentirosa, por lo que rápidamente empezó a manotear buscando algo sobre la mesa pero…

-¿Buscabas esto?

Dipper le mostro el menú que justo iba a usar para tapar su rostro

-No busco… una servilleta para ha… ha… ha… ¡MESERA PUEDE TRAERME YA MI ORDEN!

-¿Ha pedido algo señorita?

La mesera inmediatamente volteo extrañada, Pacifica se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta… y se sentó.

-No aun no…

La mesera rio un poco mientras Pacifica solamente se dejó caer a la silla mirando a Dipper el cual le paso el menú

-No funcionó bien bajo presión…

Dipper solo sonrió y evito decir nada más, cosa que sabía que la joven agradecía, finalmente la mesera se acercó con una sonrisa un poco burlona en su rostro, les tomo el pedido y regreso con su comida.

-¿Entonces Mabel te dijo que quiere hacer una noche de chicas? –Dipper-

-Si… me acoso durante horas para que aceptara, ¿Tus tíos permiten eso?

-Bueno tío Stan salió ayer y estará fuera toda la semana, fue con Soos a un pequeño viaje de negocios –Dipper-

-¿Y Ford?

-Él tiene su habitación en el sótano y jamás sale, a veces no lo vemos en semanas

-Bueno…

-Por cierto ¿Quienes irán?

-Si Mabel consigue llevar a la gente que quiere iremos Grenda, Candy, Tambry, Wendy y yo

Dipper sonrío haciendo que Pacifica arqueara una ceja

-No me digas que estás pensando cómo vas a espiarnos, Pines…

-No, no para nada… solo pensaba en la que me salve

-¿Te salvaste?

-Sí, esta noche tengo ha… un trabajo en la comisaria y no estaré en toda la noche, la última vez que estuve en casa durante una pijama da de Mabel termine de cabeza, atado, amordazado y maquillado

-Ha… trabajo

Pacifica por un momento pareció un poco decepcionada por lo que Dipper le dijo, pero aun así sonrío, después de todo aun le quedaba una buena noche con Mabel que, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, la apreciaba, mientras que Dipper solo deseaba que Pacifica se tragara la pequeña mentira, ni él ni Wendy habían pensado en que a Mabel se le ocurriera hacer una pijamada por lo que su excusa de quedarse en la noche viendo películas no servía para nada pero algo había en la forma de hablar de Wendy que le indicaba que no le gustaría contarle a todos de su pequeño proyecto secreto.

Wendy entro a la tienda de Pacifica, como esperaba esta no estaba pero saludo a Molly acercándose rápidamente a esta.

-Hola señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Si… ammm… ¿Tendrás 5 minutos?

-Claro, que se le ofrece

Wendy la tomo y se alejaron un poco de las demás empleadas que no habían reparado en ellas, Molly la miro extrañada pero no perdió su sonrisa y solamente espero educadamente a que Wendy le dijera que necesitaba

-Bueno… quería preguntarte si me ayudarías a mi y a Dipper en un pequeño trabajo esta noche

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

-Bueno… tu… ¿Has sentido algo extraño últimamente en el pueblo?

La chica negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-Y… tú recuerdas… e… esa…

-No diga más… lo recuerdo… aún tengo pesadillas con esa… esa casa… entonces… ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con eso? Si es así no necesita decirme más, estoy a sus órdenes.

-De acuerdo pero no le digas a nada a Pacifica, te veré a las 10 en mi casa, ve preparada para pasar la noche.

-Bien, la veré en la noche.

Wendy se despidió y se alejó, pero tan pronto lo hizo Pacifica, que estaba llegando a la tienda, se acercó a la chica, esos días Pacifica había estado preocupada por Wendy, como muchos de sus amigos, debido a lo que había pasado aunque solo ella sabía que Wendy había revivido en su mente como habían muerto esos chicos ya que Eliza se lo había contado "Mantén un ojo encima de ella por un tiempo" había sido su orden, así que tan pronto Wendy se alejó Pacifica se acercó a Molly.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Hubo algún otro robo?

-Ha…no señorita solo charlábamos un poco de sus planes esta noche, será algo divertido.

-Bien, enton…

Pacifica no acabo la frase porque en ese momento su celular sonó, con una cara de fastidio contesto mientras Molly regresaba a su trabajo…

Mabel se encontraba en el cementerio de Gravity Falls mirando a los zombis que, para su sorpresa, atendían el jardín y ni siquiera habían intentado morderla al entrar, Tambry como siempre jugaba con su celular y a su lado, su hijo jugaba con una Tablet con la misma expresión de concentración de Tambry

-Entonces…

-¿No estamos algo grandecitas para pijamadas?

-Bueno si pero… vamos, desde que volví apenas hemos podido estar juntas y…

-De acuerdo iré

-¿He?

-Iré

Tambry le sonrío a Mabel, comprendía que quisiera recuperar un poco lo que se había perdido de su infancia, a esa altura ya todos sus amigos sabían sobre su enfermedad

-¿Pero tu hermano estará ahí? Digo… ammm… quizás…

-Dipper no nos espiaría, pero tranquila no estará, tiene trabajo esta noche

-Esta noche no tiene trabajo

-¿He?

-Ha… lo siento, ya vez… yo sé todo en Gravity Falls…

-Bueno… seguro es algo de McGucket

-Si bueno... y tu llevaras al niño?

-Ha…

Tambry volteo a ver al pequeño sonrió y grito

-¡ROBIE!

-¿Qué?

Robie se asomo por la puerta, aunque solo su cabeza

-Lo cuidas, esta noche

-¿Porque?

-Salgo

Robie y Tambry se miraron unos segundos, parecía que Robie iba a decir algo pero finalmente resoplo

-Bien, solo… no vengas…

La mirada de Tambry se hizo mas peligrosa

-Sola mi amor podría pasarte algo

La cabeza de Robie desapareció por la puerta haciendo que Mabel riera

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, Dipper estaciono la camioneta frente a la casa de Wendy, bajo llevando su computadora y abrió sin llamar a la puerta

-Hola señor Pines, ¿Cómo está?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Dipper miro sorprendido a Molly… pero un poco extrañado, la chica en vez de la ropa elegante y cuidada que siempre traía, vestía unos vaqueros viejos y un poco rotos y una camisa de tirantes negra, con el símbolo de Miss, mostrando además el tatuaje de un cráneo con audífonos que ocupaba gran parte de uno de sus hombros, a pesar de eso la chica le sonreía de manera tranquila como siempre lo hacía, mientras echaba una gran cantidad de frituras en un tazón, al voltearse Dipper pudo ver parte de otro tatuaje en su espalda, que parecía ser parte de un dragón.

-Bueno… pues la señorita Wendy me pidió que les ayudara un poco por si había alguna complicación, así que parece que tendremos una pijamada los 3.

-A… bueno…

-No creo que podamos divertirnos mucho hoy, hola Dip

Wendy lo saludo bajando de las escaleras, en vez de su uniforme traía su ropa de leñador de siempre.

-¿En verdad? ¡Si incluso traía películas! –Molly-

-¿Cuáles? –Wendy-

-Traje El ciempiés humano… bad taste… holocausto ca…

-Bueno… bueno… si tenemos tiempo las vemos si

La interrumpió rápidamente Wendy deseando que eso no se hiciera realidad, mientras Dipper se acercaba a la sala, Wendy había quitado todos los muebles y dejado solamente un sillón, una mesita y una gran pantalla de televisión a la cual Dipper conecto su computadora, ahora estaba más intrigado que nunca por las intenciones de Wendy ya que debía ser algo muy importante para que la chica actuara con tanta seriedad.

Pacifica llego a la casa de Mabel a pie, con una bolsa de dormir y un poco de ropa en una maleta, nerviosa y muy a su pesar emocionada por lo que pasaría ya que de niña jamás había tenido algo así, no por no quererlo si no porque sus padres aunque sabían que Pacifica debía ser alguien popular y toleraban que tuviera amigas, no permitían que estas fueran a quedarse a su casa debido a que las consideraban inferiores, frente a la casa Mabel hablaba muy contenta con Tambry, Grenda y Candy mientras a su lado la pequeña Mabel intentaba llamar la atención usando a su nuevo perrito.

-¡OXIGENADA! ¡SOLAMENTE FALTABAS TU! –Mabel-

-No grites… y no me abraces

Le amenazo Pacifica ya que Mabel ya corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, esta se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cara pero Pacifica solo paso a su lado ignorándola y mirando a las chicas, Candy y Grenda la saludaron con la mano y Pacifica solamente les sonrio.

-Falta una, ¿No es así? No es que me interese ver a Cordury pero…

-Wendy no vendrá tiene trabajo hoy –Mabel-

-¿Trabajo? –Pacifica-

-Sí, Tambry me lo confirmo.

-No es verdad, no te confirme nada

Tambry se cruzó de brazos un poco fastidiada, se le había salido el decir que Dipper no iba a trabajar esa noche y no quería delatar a Wendy también

-Y Dipper también, pero solo estaremos nosotras hasta que lo agarremos –Mabel-

-¿Agarrarlo? –Pacifica-

-Es que Dipper solo se inventó eso para intentar escapar de nosotras –Mabel-

-Probablemente para evitar que le hiciéramos lo que le hicimos a los 14 años –Candy-

-Si… y yo que tenía nuevas ideas sobre cómo maquillarlo esta vez

-Chicas silencio, puede estar escuchando… conozco a Dipper y no existe sitio en el planeta en el que prefiera estar que su habitación así que seguro intentara entrar más tarde y ahí lo agarraremos, no tiene nada que ver su trabajo inventado con que Wendy no venga por trabajo… verdad Pa… ¿He? ¿A dónde se fue?

Pacifica de repente ya no estaba, Mabel volteo a ver a Grenda, Tambry y Candy que negaron con la cabeza mientras la pequeña Mabel miraba el bosque con ojos como platos, jamás había pensado que alguien podría correr tan rápido, Mabel pensó un poco… y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Así que Wendy tampoco trabaja hoy ¿Verdad? Esos 2 tienen algún plan –Mabel-

-Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Tambry-

-Bueno… no se me ocurre algo más que haga que cualquiera de esos 2 se pierda de estar en esta casa hoy –Mabel-

-No sabía que esos 2 estaban saliendo –Candy-

-Claro que no están saliendo pero… -Mabel rio un poco- La oxigenada no lo sabe…

En casa de Wendy, habían despejado la sala excepto por un sillón y Dipper había conectado la cámara del dron a su computadora y está a la pantalla de TV, en ese momento miraban el techo de la casa tan claro como si fuera de día.

-¿Como rayos Tobi consiguió esto? –Dipper-

-Seguro la compro y después la llevo a modificar en el mercado negro de magia –Molly-

-¿Conocen ese lugar? –Dipper-

-Bueno, todos lo conocen ahora… o lo conocían, tuvimos que cerrarlo hace tiempo, empezaron a mezclar magia con tecnología, a veces funcionaba muy bien como lo hacía Ford y a veces… bueno

Wendy y Molly se miraron y rieron haciendo que Dipper se muriera de curiosidad por saber lo que habría pasado pero no lo dijeron pero rápidamente se controlaron, Dipper no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que se había perdido esos años.

-Seguro que Tobi conoce a algún comerciante de los que echamos de ahí pero por más que busque nunca supe quién era –Wendy-

-Bueno, ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos?

-Si… dirigirte a…

En ese momento Wendy y Molly abrieron los ojos y voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Wendy, Dipper no entendía que sucedía hasta que de repente esta salió volando y un monstruo entro en ella, algo que le dio más miedo a Dipper de lo que ninguna creatura le había dado antes…

-¡¿PINES QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?! He?... ¿Molly?

-Ha… hola jefa…

Pacifica tenía los ojos brillantes y su cabello flotaba pero de repente se sereno de golpe cuando vio a Molly que le sonreía inocente, esta volteo a ver a Wendy, luego a Dipper, luego a Molly de nuevo

-Ha… ¿Que pasa aquí? –Pacifica-

-Bueno… creo que yo debería preguntar eso… ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Wendy-

-Ha… es que… Es que creí que habría un monstro aquí, no, no soy pacifica soy un duende disfrazado, no, creí que era mi ca… ha…

Pacifica se cayó totalmente colorada, sintiendo la mirada de los 3, ninguno se rio pero todos sonreían sobre todo Wendy a pesar de que había sido su puerta la que había mandado a volar con un hechizo, de repente Pacifica se dio cuenta de algo más, había ido hasta ese lugar por celos… por que se enfureció al pensar que Dipper y Wendy estarían juntos una noche… y eso la hizo sentir aun peor.

-Bueno yo me voy, perdona… arreglare tu puerta y

-Y quieta ahí, Pacifica –Wendy-

Pacifica se puso firmes sin saber siquiera por que

-Ya viniste aquí y ya tiraste mi puerta, ahora entras, la arreglas y nos ayudas. –Wendy-

-Ha… bueno

Pacifica entro y con un chasquido de sus dedos la puerta se puso en su lugar, dejo caer una mochila que traía en los hombros donde había metido la ropa que usaría esa noche que se quedaría con Mabel y se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno, ¿Que haremos? –Pacifica-

Wendy suspiro, no había querido involucrar a nadie mas, ni siquiera quería que Molly y Dipper supieran que pasaría, pero después de mucho pensar en lo que Greil le había dicho había tomado una decisión, no podía permitir que esa situación continuara o arriesgarse a que ocurriera otro suceso como el de esos chicos.

-Solo quiero saber que tanta gente hay en la isla del lago… porque… esta noche vamos a ir y echar a esa gente de nuestro pueblo…

Y bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo x.x mucho mas tarde de lo que me esperaba (Como siempre)

Al menos sirvió para que metiera una nueva faceta de la personalidad de Pacifica que se revelo en los comics recientemente, para quienes no lo hayan leído aun (Spoilers) Pacifica no sabe actuar bajo presión y para salirse de algún apuro solo dice la primera tontería que se le ocurre, llegando a decir que ella y Dipper son perros deformes que saben hablar (Fin del spoiler)

Y bueno espero el capitulo les haya gustado, en el próximo tendremos algo de acción y al fin (si, por fin) se empezara a saber algo del misterioso proyecto de Ford.

Y bueno hasta la próxima n.n


End file.
